Untouchable
by Kinsler5
Summary: Soul starts to show an interest in Maka Albarn, a nerdy girl that thinks only about school, for his own amusement; a bet to make her fall in love with him. But instead, he is the one that ends up falling for her. That's how everything got started. AU.
1. Just Average

**Soul Eater**

_Hello! I came up with this story last night and I decided to post it as soon as I could. This already the fourth story that I'm currently writing. Quite the pressure, but don't worry, I can manage. After all, I love Soul Eater a lot! This is my first Soul Eater story, though, so please don't go to hard on me! _

_Anyways, please enjoy and review! _

_PS. I had reupload this story because it kept saying that it wasn't found..._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 1 – Just Average**

Maka Albarn wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty enough. She knew that by simply looking at herself in the mirror. Unlike most girls in her school, she wasn't interested in make-up or in fashion. That didn't seem important for her. She preferred doing other things during her time other than worrying about her looks. Besides, she really had no one to get pretty for.

Maka wasn't a genius, but she was the smartest in her class. That meant either one of two things; everyone one in her class was dumb or she was a lot smarter than she really took herself for. Whenever someone in her class needed help, she would be the first person they would come too. Maka was sometimes proud of that, but there were times she found it quite annoying. During class, the teacher would always constantly pick on her to answer because she knew that Maka would always have the right answer.

Maka was a pretty shy person, but she was determined and confident. No matter what was going on, Maka would always do her best in everything that was presented to her. She never gave up and she never let things get her down. But, because she was a shy person, Maka had very few friends. In fact, she only had one true friend that she could count on for everything. Despite how smart she was, there were some people that didn't even know she existed.

Sighing, Maka was once again eating breakfast by herself. Her mornings were usually like that. Her dad was never around and her mother was traveling abroad, learning and discovering the beautiful wonders of the world. How Maka envied her. She wished she could have gone with her mother instead of staying with her good for nothing father. All he ever did was drink alcoholic beverages until he passed out.

When she was finished with her breakfast, Maka picked up her books from the table and decided to head for school. It was still pretty early, but Maka didn't really mind. Maka walked toward the door and headed outside. Of course, her life at school wasn't as easy as she wished it could be. There were certain people in her school that would make her life quite impossible, but she was slowly getting used to it.

Taking a good whiff of morning air, Maka stretched her hand high in the air and started to walk toward her school. It was going to be gorgeous day. Maka could tell just by looking at the blue cloudless sky. After being so lost in thought, Maka was brought back to reality by her best friend, Kid. He was standing against a light post, waiting for her patiently.

His presence made Maka happy. She gave him a warm smile as she approached to him. Kid had been her best friend ever since they had started high school. What brought them together was the simple fact that they were misfits. They both enjoyed reading, studying, and learning, which made them the typical school nerds and weirdos.

Maka didn't care what people would say about her, but she did care what they said about Kid. Lots of people hated Kid because he was the principal's son and they felt that Kid had many advantages because of that. They would also occasionally make fun of him because of his OCD problems. Maka also hated to admit that he had a crazy obsession over symmetry.

"Hey, Kid." Maka greeted him with a smile as she waved at him cheerfully. He was wearing his usual outfit, black pants with his nice symmetrical black shirt. There wasn't a day Kid didn't look perfect. "Have you been waiting long for me?"

"No. Not really." Kid glanced at his watched before smiling back at her. "I've been here, waiting for you for about 8 minutes so it's okay."

Maka couldn't help but letting out a little laugh as she and Kid started to walk toward school. There wasn't a morning that she and him didn't walk to school together. They would start out their morning by enjoying each others company. He he was the perfect friend anyone could ever ask for. They walked a few minutes or so, discussing the homework, books, and Maka's worthless father until they arrived at their school.

Their school was extremely beautiful and much to Kid's joy, perfectly symmetrical. It was one of the best schools in the area even if it did have some very irresponsible people. Maka and Kid walked through the entrance gate, ready and prepared for what the day would bring them.

Once in class, Maka would sit by herself, in the first desk by the window. She liked it there since she would get a nice view from outside. Unfortunately for her, Maka had no friends in her class since Kid had been placed in other class. Maka tried to make friends, but for some reasons, people just didn't have the interest to talk to her and if that's the way people felt about her, then she wasn't going to keep on insisting to be their friend. Even if she was timid and pretty shy, Maka had her pride and wasn't going to go around looking desperate.

Each morning, Maka was always the first to be in class. She would sit silently as she would watch her other fellow classmates walk in. The first one to walk after her was the beautiful Liz Thompson, Kid's secret crush. He talked about her a lot, but he had never gotten the courage to go up to her and say something. Whenever Maka would try to encourage him to go talk to her, Kid would shake his head sadly and say that she was to good for him. Maka, of course, couldn't really blame him. Liz was the dream girl of any boy and the chances of her ever considering Kid as her boyfriend were quite slim.

The one that followed after Liz was the nice and pretty Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Unlike Liz, Tsubaki's presence was different. There was something about her that made everyone want to be her friend. She was nice and considerate. She was the only person that Maka would probably make an effort to talk to.

The class was loud, but it suddenly came to an awful silence when the two most popular boys in the entire school walked in; Black*Star and Soul Eater Evans. Those were the two guys that Maka couldn't stand. She had her reasons, though. For one, Black*Star was loud and annoying. He was arrogant and his ego was too big for his head. He always placed himself before everybody, caring for only himself.

Then their was his best friend, Soul Eater Evans. He was probably twice as popular than Black*Star and probably twice as good looking. Looks can be deceiving, though. Despite his cool look, Soul, in Maka's eyes, was a total jerk and a show off. He had probably dated almost every girl in the school, making him the number one heart breaker. He would play around with those poor girl's hearts until he would crush them. Maka wondered if he had anything better to do.

Maka was invisible when those people were around. Everyone would pay attention to them. They were cool and fun people, something that she wasn't. That didn't matter to her, though. She was happy being who she was. She might not be beautiful, cool or very sociable, but she was a smart and determined person. In other words, she was just average.

…

Soul Eater Evans was the type of guy that everyone envied. Everyone wanted to be like him, hang around him, and talk to him. When he walked down the hall, Soul would have more than one set of eyes looking at him. He enjoyed it to the fullest. He loved having the entire school looking at him and his coolness.

Class was over and everyone was heading outside the classroom, except for him and Black*Star. They both had to stay after school for detention since they both had disrupted class in the middle of quiz. Now, they had to stay in school for another hour or so to clean up and arrange the desks. The two lazy boys, though, weren't doing anything since the teacher had just stepped out the class to fetch something from the copy machine.

"Man, this totally sucks." Soul sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head and leaning. "We wouldn't be here if you learned to control your stupidity."

"Hey!You're the one that started!" Black*Star began to protest as he jumped up from his seat. He walked over to Soul and placed his shoe on top of his desk. Soul didn't even bother to look at him. "It's not my fault! You're the one that suddenly punched me in the face! The nerve you have of laying a single finger on me, the mighty Black*Star that's going to surpass god himself!" After saying that, Black*Star started laughing like an idiot.

Soul crossed his hands and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with him. It's true that he had punched Black*Star in the middle of class, but it had been for a good reason. He had passed a note to him, telling him to give him the answers for a quiz they were taking. The only thing he got back as a response was Black*Star's autograph. That really pissed him off and he had no choice but to release that anger.

"By the way, Soul," Black*Star suddenly said in a much more serious tone. It was odd to hear him speak that way, especially when he was around him. "Have you broken up with that one chick?"

"Which one? The one with the blonde hair?" Soul asked him and when he saw Black*Star nod, Soul gave him one of his famous smirks. "Actually, I didn't break up with her. She ended it with me cause she found me kissing with another girl."

Black*Star shook his head before giving him a smirk of his own. "Man, you're one crazy dude! That girl was really hot. Any guy would have traded spots with you! You're gonna regret that one day!"

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? I can get any girl I want, whenever I want. That's the good part of being me."

"Hey, you might be good, but you'll never be as great as me! Unlike like you, I'm faithful just like a god!" His eyes were starting to gleam with pride and arrogance, much to Soul's annoyance. "You shouldn't be too cocky, Soul. I know a girl that will never fall for you!"

Raising his eyebrow, Soul looked at Black*Star. He hated to admit it, but the words that Black*Star had just spoken had captured his complete attention. A girl that wouldn't fall for him? That sounded completely ridiculous to him that it almost made him want to laugh.

"Really? Are you sure you're not saying that because you're jealous? As far as I know, you've been crushing on that Tsubaki chick for the past year and you never have the guts to ask her out." Soul said with sarcasm spilling all over his voice.

"Shut up, Soul! That's none of your business!" Black*Star grabbed him by the neck and pretended to be choking him. "And what makes you think that I like her anyways? An awesome person like me would never settle for something as low as her!"

Soul pushed Black*Star off before standing up. He placed his hands in his pockets while he smirked mischievously. "Oh, so you don't like her then. I guess you wouldn't mind if I made a move on her."

Black*Star twitched and stayed motionless for a few seconds. Then he suddenly charged toward Soul, fuming with anger like fire. "Soul, don't you dare! I'll kill you if do your womanizing on Tsubaki! I'll hate you for the rest of your life!"

Rolling his eyes, Soul shook his head. "Relax, man. I wouldn't do a thing like that. She's all yours, alright. She seems pretty easy anyways." Soul looked at Black*Star, who started urging him to take back his last comment. All Soul could do was laugh. "All the girls in this school are way too easy. I give them one look and they start drooling for me."

Suddenly, Black*Star's babbling stopped and instead started laughing like a fool. What annoyed Soul the most was that while Black*Star laughed, he was pointing at him with his index finger. Soul quickly assumed that he was the cause of his laughter.

"Like I said, you shouldn't get too cocky!" Black*Star said after his laughter started to fade away. "I know a girl that will never fall for you! In fact, I don't think she ever even looks at you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Soul said, taking Black*Star's words a bit too seriously. He furrowed his eyebrows at his childish friend. The urge to punch him was really starting to grow inside him. Of course, he tried to calm down. He couldn't just punch Black*Star when the teacher might unexpectedly come in. "So who is this girl that you're talking about? Do I know her or what?"

Black*Star shook his head as he snickered. "Heck. I don't think anyone knows her at all. The only reason I know she exists is because Tsubaki has mentioned her couple of times! She's always saying how she's so smart and all!"

"Okay, then." Soul demanded, getting quite irritated. "Who is she?"

"She sits over there." Black*Star pointed to the first desk that was against the window. "Her name is Maka something. I can't remember her last name." Black*Star scratched the back of his head before looking back at Soul. "Anyways, she's a real school geek and she hates talking to people. I even heard a few guys call her the Untouchable. I bet you won't even get three feet from her. "

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Soul asked him, an evil grin forming in his face.

"What does it sound like to you?" Black*Star crossed his hands, sounding more confident than usual. He gave out a laugh, leaning himself back against the desk. "I can bet you anything that you won't get that girl to fall for you."

"You'll bet anything, huh?" Soul placed his hand on his chin and looked at Black*Star like if he was thinking of a way to conquer the world. "How about this? If I get that girl, Maka or whatever her name is, to fall in love with me, you'll give me anything that I ask for."

"And if you don't get Maka to fall in love with you and I end up winning the bet," Black*Star began, crossing his hands with a smirk. "You'll bow a hundred times before me, kiss my feet, and then call me a god. Deal?"

Black*Star stuck out his hand and Soul gladly accepted the bet.

"Deal."

…


	2. Shaky Start

**Soul Eater**

_Well, here I am with chapter two! You don't know the trouble I had uploading the first chapter. I was going insane because it wouldn't get uploaded._

_So anyways, school had been quite overwhelming as of late. There's been so much homework, reading, and tests. But I'm okay. I'll survive. Somehow. My relief to stress is writing, anime, and baseball. Yes, I'm also a baseball freak. That's where I got my username from;)_

_Please enjoy chappie two! And a quick thanks to the readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect. :)_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 2 – Shaky Start**

The next day, before class started, Soul and Black*Star walked down the hallway. Like always, all the girls would stare at them, drooling and wishing they had a boyfriend like them. Of course, the boys paid no attention to them. They were too busy talking about the recently made bet.

"So, how are you even going to approach her? One smile of yours and you'll send her off running!" Black*Star hollered loudly, but Soul made him shut up with a good punch in the stomach.

"Shut up, man. I don't know why you think this chick is gonna be any different. She's probably the same as all the others." Soul lazily stretched his hands in the air before glaring at Black*Star, who was boiling in anger and rubbing his stomach. "Just you watch. She'll be drooling for me before you know it. So you better get your ass prepared to lose."

"Do you really think me, the mighty Black*Star would make a bet that I know I might lose?! Ha! Never!" Black*Star started to laugh nonstop much to Soul's annoyance. "You're the dumb one, Soul! She doesn't talk to anyone so what makes you think she'll talk to you?!"

Instead of arguing back, Soul decided to just keep his mouth shut. There was no point in arguing with an idiot like Black*Star. There was no purpose in doing so. Soul placed his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the classroom.

Soul entered the classroom along with Black*Star like he always did, but this time, his eyes wondered over to the first desk beside the window. That's when he saw a girl sitting quietly while she read a thick book. Soul quickly turned away and walked over to his desk. He plopped himself in his chair before taking another look at the girl he had made the bet on.

For the most part, her hair was a blondish color and it was tied in two childish looking pigtails. She seemed quite small in both figure and size. Soul sighed and leaned his head on his hand. He couldn't really see anything else since she was pretty far away. He hoped she was too bad looking or else he was gonna have a hard time.

Then, snapping from his thoughts, Soul broke a smirk on his face. He realized that it really didn't matter to him how this girl looked like. No matter what, he had to win and show Black*Star who the real boss of the school was. Also, there was no way he was ever planning to bow down before his friend and call him a god. The only choice Soul had was to make that Maka girl fall in love with him. That's all there was to it.

Soul sat there in a daze for the rest morning. The lesson the teacher was giving would go through one ear and come out the other. He couldn't listen, concentrate, and much less work on the assignment. His mind was busy in other things like what he would do Friday night or what girl he should ask out after that Maka girl. Before Soul knew it, lunch break had arrived,much to his relief.

He watched as everyone got up and headed for the door. Everyone was leaving except for that Maka girl, who was still working on something in her desk. That's when Soul decided that it was time for him to take some action. The sooner he talked to the girl, the sooner she would fall for him, and the sooner he would get that over with. The only reason he had really accepted the bet was because he wanted a challenge and also, as of late, all the girls just seemed to easy. If that Maka girl really didn't like him, then by the end of the week she'd probably be dying for him.

Instead of following Black*Star, Soul waited for that Maka girl to finish up whatever it was she was writing. Soul sat his chair while he stared at her. After waiting for a few seconds, Maka snapped her journal shut and started gathering her books. Then she got up from her chair and started heading toward the door.

Soul beat her too it, though. He quickly got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He placed his arm in front of the doorway, blocking her path. She stopped right in front of him and that's when Soul started checking her out from head to toe.

She was wearing a normal looking reddish skirt which made her pretty good looking legs visible. Soul nodded to himself as he went from her thighs up to her chest. That's when he saw the absence of breasts. Soul cursed at Black*Star for making him hit on girl that was so flat chested. Other than that, the Maka girl didn't look too bad. In fact, she was pretty acceptable in a weird way. Soul sighed and started walking toward her. What really caught Soul's attention was her green eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers.

Soul couldn't believe how seriously he was actually taking that stupid bet. Then again, he had nothing better to do and to Soul, it seemed kind of fun and amusing to make an innocent pure girl fall head over heals for him.

"Yes?" Maka said in serious tone of voice, taking a few step away from him. "Is there something you need help with or something?"

"You're Maka, right?" Soul asked in coolest tone of voice he had. Then he gave Maka a grin that would make any girl melt. Maka, though, didn't seemed to be affected at all. She just stood still and motionless, staring at him like if he was some sort of loser. Frustrated, Soul asked her again. "Hey. You're Maka, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? What business do you have with me?" Maka asked him in a very serious tone much to Soul's surprise. She gripped tightly on her books as she pressed them against her chest as if she was trying to hide something. Soul just stood quiet for the next couple of seconds, unsure of what was wrong with her.

"If you don't want anything, then let me get by. I have some where I need to be and you're just wasting my time." Maka told him, but didn't even bother to look up at him. Her eyes were glued to the ground.

He was wasting her time? Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to get angry and frustrated by that Maka girl's attitude. Trying to scare her, Soul started to take a few more steps toward her which caused her to take few steps backward.

"Do you even know who I am?" Soul asked her with an irritated voice. He kept walking toward her until she had her back laid flat against the wall. Her eyes were trembling, but her body was firm and stiff. It was obvious she wanted to seem strong. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afriad of you and I know perfectly well who you are." She started, standing up straight and looking at him straight in the eyes. "You're Soul Evans and because of that, I don't understand why you're talking to me. So just tell me what you want so I can go."

Nodding, Soul took another step closer to her before giving her another grin. For some reason, though, things just didn't seem to be working his way. By this time, any girl would probably be on top of him. This Maka girl should consider it an honor that he was even considering talking to her. What in the world was wrong with this girl? It seemed to Soul that Black*Star wasn't kidding when he said this girl was gonna be tough to get. "Well, it's good that you know who I am. Maybe, we can to know ourselves a little better, if you know what I mean."

Maka didn't say anything as her eyes looked down at the near by desk. Soul smirked before lifting her head with his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "What do you say, Maka? Should we get to know each a little more?"

Slowly, he started to lean his face toward hers, feeling her breath against his his. Just when his lips were about to press down against hers, Soul felt a hard hand slap him across the face. He quickly let go and stepped back in utter confusion. Soul looked at the girl who had just dared to hit him as anger boiling inside him. She stood still, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare touch me! I don't want you near me, do you hear?! You really disgust me!" Maka hollered before she ran out the classroom, leaving him in profound confusion.

He held his right cheek with his hand as he turned to look at that Maka girl run out. He just didn't get it. She should be glad that a guy like him was actually interested in her. She had even had the nerve to say that he disgusted her. That was enough to make Soul cringe in anger and frustration. Instead of making her fall in love with him, he was making her hate him. Soul shook his head. It was barely day one. He wasn't about to give up. There was still plenty of time to gain ground.

There was no doubt that Maka was different from the others. Instead of starting at five, he would have to start at zero to get to ten. He would have to befirend her before he could his hand under her skirt.

With that in his mind, Soul shook the slap away and decided to follow Maka to where ever she was going. That Maka girl was going to know just who was Soul Eater Evans. He wasn't about to give up because of her stubbornness. There was no way he was planning to lose to Black*Star.

…

Maka ran down the hall as fast as she could and stopped when she was far enough from the classroom. Placing her hand over chest, Maka could still feel her heart racing with all it's might. She tired to calm herself down while she walked to library, where she and Kid usually hung out. It was useless, though. Maka's hands were still trembling and her breath out of control.

Soul Evans had actually talked to her and what was much worse, he tried to kiss her. Maka tried to erase that image from her mind, but she couldn't. That had been the first time any guy had ever tried to kiss her. She couldn't just forget about that so easily. It annoyed her to no end to know that Soul, the most popular, coolest, and cutest guy was actually trying to do something like that to her. She just didn't get it and the more she pondered about it, the more angry she got.

There were plenty of other cute girls he could hit on, so why did he have to come to her? She didn't have anything attractive. She was just a plain nerdy girl that tried to attract the less attention as possible. Now that she thought about it, Maka was glad that she had slapped Soul good and hard. Maybe that way he could leave her alone.

When she finally reached the library, Maka walked in, trying to look for Kid. She found him sitting in the far table that was located near a big shelf of books. Maka quickly walked toward, feeling anxious to tell him what had just happened to her.

"Hey, Kid." Maka greeted him as she sat across from him. She tried to smile at him, but failed at it miserably. For some reason, she was feeling a bit nervous and scared. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Kid paused and then gave her a suspicious look. "Maka, is there something wrong? Your face looks like you just saw a ghost or something." Kid commented while he stared at her.

Maka sighed as she placed her books on the table. It was amazing how well Kid knew her. Even if she hadn't planned on telling him, sooner or later he would have found out that something had happened to her. Maka didn't know where to begin her explaining. It was so embarrassing to tell Kid something like that. She had no idea how he would react. Maka took in a deep breath before looking up at him. "Can you believe that Soul Eater Evans was talking to me and he even tried to kiss me?"

"What? Are you serious?" Kid quickly asked, his golden eyes wide with surprise.

She nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself. Of course, I wasn't about to let that jerk women heart breaker kiss me, so I kind of slapped him. I hope he never tries to talk to me again. I can't stand him at all."

Kid shook his head before giving Maka a warm smile. "Well, that's Maka Albarn for you. But really, Maka, you shouldn't take Soul too seriously. He'll practically flirt with anything that moves. He doesn't see your true value."

"I know. You don't have to worry about that, Kid." Maka stated, her hands slowly curling into fists. "That's the last time I ever let Soul Evans come close to me. What in the world is he thinking? I'm not interested in someone like him at all."

Even though Maka tried to sound sure of herself, she couldn't. Now, every time she mentioned Soul, a chill would run down her spine. Maka was about to open one of her text books when she happened to see Soul Eater Evans standing behind a book shelf that was a couple of feet away from them. She growled under her breath, but not loud enough to let Kid notice.

She couldn't believe that guy had gotten to nerve to follow her. She couldn't believe him. Even though her aura of anger was fuming through her ears, Maka decided to ignore him and to continue on with her reading. If she gave Soul the minimum idea that she was aware of his presence, he could get the wrong idea. The only thing Maka wished for in that moment was for him to leave.

Hadn't it been clear enough? She didn't want him near her. If his presence bothered her before, now it disturbed her to no end. She wondered what he possibly wanted with her. There was nothing she had that he could possibly want. Feeling very uncomfortable, Maka could feel his crimson eyes piercing through her body. She gritted her teeth while she tried desperately to shut him out of her mind.

She wished he could just leave her alone.

...


	3. Crossing Over

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! Here it is! Chapter three! I've been updating often! _

_I know things are going a bit slow, but that's the way I write. I don't like to rush my stories._

_Anyways, a quick thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect. You guys really make my day!_

_It's not my best, but I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 3 – Crossing Over**

Maka yawned lazily while she started to twist around the combination of her lock that secured her locker. No matter how many times she tried, Maka couldn't get the lock to open. She was so tired that she couldn't think straight.

After her horrible encounter with Soul in the classroom, Maka had tried her best to avoid him the rest of that day. Of course, that didn't mean that she could get him out of her mind. It still bothered her to know that he had tried to kiss her. When classes had finally been over, Maka hadn't even bothered to wait for Kid and had immediately dashed out the school building.

Then, all night, Maka had tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get herself to sleep. An anxious and disturbing feeling had been running up and down her body. Maka had talked to Kid about it during lunch, but her nerves hadn't been calm in the least. Maka tried desperately to convince herself that tomorrow everything will return to normal. That tomorrow, Soul wouldn't dare step across her barrier.

Because of Soul, Maka hadn't gotten a good night rest. Class hadn't even started and she was already starting to feel the affects of her lack of sleep. Snapping from her thoughts, Maka finally got her locker to open, but just as she was about to pull out a book, a thin white sheet of paper fell to the floor. Surprised, she slowly bent down and picked it up. She looked at the folded sheet of paper with curiosity, wondering what it could be.

Maka decided to open it and was shocked to realize that it was a note from Soul Eater Evans. Reading it carefully, Maka gritted her teeth with annoyance.

_Maka_

_I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. _

_There's something I got to talk to you about. I hope you can agree to meet me sometime._

_Again. I'm sorry. We should start over...please? _

_-Soul E. Evans_

After rereading the note a few more times, Maka still couldn't believe what she was reading. First of all, the famous Soul was actually apologizing to her. That was strange enough alone. Then, Maka had been sure that Soul wouldn't ever talk to her again. She just didn't get it at all. What made the whole situation much worse and stressful was the fact that he wanted to talk to her about something. Could it be that it had to do something with what happened yesterday?

Growling under her breath, Maka pulled out a book before slamming her locker shut. She put the lock back on and started walking toward class. Her hand angrily crumbled the note that Soul had sent her, stuffing it in her bag. She didn't know what Soul's deal was and she didn't care. She didn't want him near her. He was a person that had disaster spelled all over him.

When Maka arrived to class, instead of finding it empty like she usually did, she was surprised to find Soul sitting in his desk already. Maka looked at him, but quickly turned away when Soul gave her a grin. She walked toward her desk and sat down. She pulled out a book from her bag and tried to read it, but she just couldn't get herself to concentrate. Maka could feel that Soul was staring at her and that made her feel real uncomfortable. Inside her head, Maka wished she could be home.

Then again, her home wasn't any better than school. Every time she would arrive home from school, she always had the misfortune of seeing her father accompanied with a whole bunch of slutty women. Most of the time, her father was drunk, but there were times when he was a hundred percent aware of his actions. Maka could never forgive him because of that. Of course, Maka, whenever her father would do stupid things like that, she would lock herself in her room and wouldn't come out until morning.

Maka was snapped from her thoughts when she found Soul standing right in front of her. He was leaning his hands against her desk while he looked at her. She turned her head away from him and decided to look at the window instead. "What do you want?"

Soul remained still and continued to stare at her. She bit her lower lip when she heard him talking to her. "Why do you always come to school so early?"

"That really isn't any of your business, but I come to school early because I want to. Unlike certain people, I actually like learning." Maka told him. She watched him shrug while he walked over to the desk that was desk to her. He sat down on it, but his eyes never left her. "The real question is what are you doing here so early? I'm always the first one."

"Believe or not, Maka Albarn." Soul began, a smirk forming in his face much to Maka disturbance. "I actually came here to apologize. It was wrong what I did to you yesterday. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Maka's eyebrow twitched at Soul's request. He was seriously apologizing and Maka didn't understand why. For what reason was he doing something like that? That's not something that the cool Soul Evans that she knew would do. "I'll forgive you in one condition."

"Oh, really?" Soul grinned. He placed his head over his hands and looked at her with great interest. That only creeped Maka out even more. "What condition would that be, Miss Albarn?"

"That you leave me alone, okay. I don't want you near me." Maka admitted quietly and feeling quite embarrassed. "You just don't seem like a trustworthy person. I don't understand why a person like you is talking to me."

Maka, according to the entire school, was a nobody. The only person that could understand her was Kid. That's why they both had become such good friends. They understood each other. They both knew what it felt like to be ignored and bullied. Soul would never understand a thing like that. He was popular, he was liked by everyone, and he had amazing looks. Soul could get anything he wanted. It annoyed her to realize that he also wanted her in his long list of conquests.

"Sorry. I can't agree with that." Soul stated, getting up from the chair. He placed his hands in pockets and looked down at her. "I'm not going to get away from you. I find you interesting. I want us to hang out and be cool with one another."

"But, why? What purpose would it serve?" Maka snapped at him in a serious tone as the note that he sent her came to mind. "Wouldn't talking to me ruin your social status? I don't understand why you are talking to me when you don't know a single thing about me."

Soul shook his head while he smirked. "I'm amazed that there are some things that the smart girl doesn't know. I know a lot more about you than you think. I really like you, Maka and I don't care what others say about this. I'll prove it to you. Just you watch."

"What? Wait a m-minute! What are y-you talking a-about? " Maka stuttered standing up from her chair with a faint blush on her face. It was useless, though. Soul had already started walking toward his desk and the other students had already started coming in.

Maka sat back on her chair while she tried to reflex what had just happened. One day Soul tried to kiss and then the next, he tells her that he likes her. With a blush still visible in her face, Maka slightly turned around to take a quick peek at Soul. He was talking and joking around with Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Liz, acting cool as if nothing had happened.

Turning back around, Maka looked down at her book, but unlike other times, she wasn't reading; she was thinking about Soul. It was obvious that he was acting all cool and relaxed since he had probably said the same thing to many girls many times before her. He was probably already used to it. Of course, she wasn't. That was the first time any guy had ever told her that he liked her. Never before had a guy actually come close to kissing her. So why did it have to be now? For some reason, instead of feeling happy that a guy had just confessed to her, Maka felt hurt and quite sad.

Did Soul not realize that she was new to all this? Was he doing this to mess around with her or was he being serious? Maka shook her dumb questions out of her head. He probably just wanted her to like him just like all the other girls in the school. Trying to get her flushed cheeks to cool down, Maka curled her hands into fists. She couldn't let herself believe Soul's words. She had to keep telling herself that Soul was a jerk and that everything that came out of his mouth were lies.

It wasn't working, though. Maka's head were full of questions and with doubts. She was smart, but she wasn't a genius. She couldn't figure out why Soul was taking an interest in her.

…

Maka walked home with Kid in silence for the first couple of minutes. Maka was still unease, but not as much as before. She was feeling much better since Soul had actually left her alone for the rest of the day. Even so, if Soul had really meant what he said, he would probably insist on looking for her. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Hey, Maka?" Kid suddenly said, cutting the dead silence that had been surrounding them. Maka turned to look at him with a tired face. She was really exhausted, because she had exerted too much energy in thinking. "I think it's about time to tell me what's wrong with you."

She gasped silently, but quickly composed herself and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, you're right. I'll start by saying that today just wasn't my day at all."

"Really?" Kid and Maka started to walk a bit slower while the sun started to set on the horizon, making the sky an orange yellow color and extending their shadow. "Tell me, Maka. What happened? Does it have to do with Soul Evans?"

Sighing sadly, Maka nodded. "Yeah. It does. Lately, he seems more stressful than homework, tests and studying. Ugh, he's driving me crazy. Yesterday, he tries to kiss me and then today, he tells me he likes me. What do you think he's up to? Why would he do something like that?"

Kid placed his hand over his chin while he tried to think about it. "I'm not really sure, but maybe, he really might be interested in you. I mean, the slap would have made any guy back away unless they really liked you. Don't you think so?"

"No, I don't think so at all! I don't want him near me. He should just go hit on some other girl that has a lot more better qualities than I do. My life was pretty good without him if you excluded my dad." Maka told him, gripping her books tightly in her hands. "Wouldn't you find it strange if Liz suddenly tried to kiss you or told you that she liked you?"

"Of course, I would find it strange, but that's far from the point!" Kid told her frantically, waving his hands back and forth with a faint blush on his face. "We're talking about Soul, not about Liz. They're two totally different people."

Maka suddenly stopped walking and looked at Kid. "Thanks for walking me home today, Kid. I really do enjoy your company, but I need some time for myself. I kind of want to be alone right now. Please don't take it the wrong way."

Kid shook his head in a very compassionate manner. He smiled at her before grabbing her hand. "It's okay, Maka. I understand. Please, remember to smile, because when you don't, your symmetry disappears."

Laughing, Maka pulled her hand back and waved good-bye to him. Pretty soon, they started walking in opposite directions. She was feeling a bit guilty for telling Kid that she wanted to be alone. Kid really did make her feel better. When she was with Kid, Maka always found the way to be honest with her feelings.

She walked toward her home, her head filled with thoughts and questions. She walked that way for several minutes, not paying attention to anything that was around her. Maka was walking in such a daze.

...

Soul had walked out of school by himself. He had looked around for Maka, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He wanted to talk to her a bit more, but like always, things didn't go his way. Placing his hands in his pockets, Soul grumbled under his breath. It seemed to him that Maka was avoiding him just like yesterday. If he hadn't made that stupid bet with Black*Star, Soul wouldn't be in such a mess. What choice did he have now but to think of ways to conquer Maka's heart?

He had progressed a little with Maka. He had told her that he liked her even though it wasn't true, but he would do anything to win the bet. It made him proud to know to know that Maka had blushed when he had confessed to her. That was a sign that he could win her. That was a sign that he had just as much of chance to win the bet as Black*Star.

Even so, Soul was a little surprised at himself. He had never used such methods to get a girl. He had never wrote a note to a girl and he had never confessed to a girl either. Usually, it was a girl that confessed to him. Then again, Maka was no ordinary girl. She was different in a frustrating way.

Soul continued to walk while his mind continue to think of a plan to get Maka to like him. Maybe he could ask her on study date or something. If he asked her out with the purpose of having fun, she would never agree to go with him. She seemed the type of girl to only talk about books or school work.

Despite all her flaws, Soul had to admit that Maka Albarn wasn't that bad. She was kind of pretty and her voice seemed sweet. She spoke so truthfully that it shocked him. What Soul really liked about her the most was her eyes. He could stare at those green eyes forever. Soul kept walking, thinking about Maka when he noticed that he was in a street that he didn't really recognize. He was about to turn back when something caught his attention.

He spotted Maka walking down the street. She was by herself much to Soul's relief. Without hesitating, Soul hustled toward her, grabbing her by the wrist, stopping her from walking. "Hey, Maka."

Surprised, she turned to look at him. When she noticed it was him, Maka immediately pulled her hand away from him. Soul could tell that she wasn't happy at all to see him. "Soul. What are doing here? Were you following me or something?"

Soul smirked, placing his hand in his pocket. "No, I wasn't following you. I just happened to come across you. Quite the coincidence, huh?" Soul waited for a reply, but Maka said nothing while she kept her gaze away from him. "Anyways, I'm glad I ran into you. I have something for you."

Maka rolled her eyes, but Soul didn't care. He had to get Maka to fall for him as soon as possible because there was another, prettier girl that had caught his attention. That girl made Maka look like table scraps. Soul smirked and slowly started to lean toward her, then he quickly gave her a peck in the cheek.

Blushing, Maka let go of her books and got ready to slap Soul, but this time, Soul was ready for it. When her hand came flying toward him, Soul grabbed it before it even reached him. He pulled her closer. "I"m not going to fall for the same trick twice. The smart girl should know that."

"Whatever." Maka pulled her hand away again. She bent down to pick up her books and when Soul tried to help her, she pushed him away. "Don't you understand that I don't like you."

"But, I do. I like you a lot." Soul lied, giving her a somewhat sincere smile. "If you tell me to get away, I'm not gonna listen to you so you should just give up."

Without arguing back, Maka sighed and looked down at the ground with a blushing face. Of course, Soul was happy to see her reacting that way. That meant that he was getting some points with the girl. Maybe she wouldn't be to tough to get after all. Maybe all he needed to do was to press the right buttons. "Seriously, though," Soul said, pulling something out of his pocket. "This is for you."

He gave Maka a piece of paper and she looked at with annoyance. "Is it another one of your notes? Like the one you gave me this morning?"

"Nope. My number is written on it." Soul said with a cool tone of voice. "Call me if you ever need anything."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows and shoved it back to him, surprising Soul. "No, thanks. I don't want it and I don't need it. Instead of giving it to me, you should give to a girl that really matters to you. Now, leave me alone. I don't want you around me."

With that said, Maka turned around and started walking again. Soul growled, but didn't say anything else. He was about to walk home, but decided to follow her instead. Since she was annoying him, Soul decided to annoy her back.

He couldn't wait for the day that the stupid bet would be over.

...


	4. One Condition

**Soul Eater**

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It has been crazy the past few weeks. First, I got really sick with a fever and had to miss school for a couple of days. That got me behind and I had of pile of homework to do. Then I started my application for SMU. I was just so busy...__But it's okay now. I'm here:) _

_Anyways, please enjoy chapter 4! And a quick thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect! _

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 4 - One Condition**

Turning the pages of her book, Maka sighed helplessly. She was sitting in her room, in front of her desk, trying to write an essay that the teacher had assigned. Unlike most days, though, Maka just couldn't get herself to concentrate. Her mind would stray away from her paper, making it impossible for her to finish.

Maka snapped her book shut and leaned back against her chair, looking up at the white ceiling. Her room was quiet. The only audible sound were the crickets that were outside her window. She looked around her somewhat organized room until her eyes reached the shelf holding all her mother's memories. From photo albums to postcards, Maka had saved everything that belonged to her mother. How she missed her.

Just like her room, Maka imagined the entire house in dead silence. Since her father wasn't home, the house was actually kind of peaceful. The absence of her father also meant the absence of noisy drunk women.

Getting up from her chair, Maka walked over to her bed and sat down on top of it. She picked up a picture of her mother that was on top of her night table. Maka looked at it and couldn't help but smile. There were so many things Maka wished she could tell her. She would love to tell her how she was always on top of her class. She would love to tell her about her best friend, Kid. Maka sighed and placed the picture back down.

She would also like to tell her about Soul Evans. That crazy lunatic that didn't leave her alone and kept saying ridiculous things. Maka would love to ask her mother for advice since she had no idea what to do. Should she just ignore Soul or she believe him? Maka shook her head to herself. Even if she wanted to, Maka couldn't believe anything that came out of the mouth of Soul.

The silent moment Maka was having was not meant to last. She heard loud knocking at the front door. Maka twitched and crossed her hands, ignoring the knocking. She knew it was her father and she also knew that he could open the door himself with his keys. Sure enough, after a couple of seconds, Maka heard the front door slam open.

Even though her door was shut, Maka could hear her father's loud talking and laughing. She could also hear the giggling of a women. Maka gritted her teeth and punched her mattress angrily. Her mother had definitely done the right thing in divorcing her good for nothing father.

Maka got back up from her bed and walked over to her desk again. With anger fuming from her ears, Maka plopped herself in her chair. She began to work on her essay again, but every time she would hear the women laugh and giggle, Maka would cringe in frustration. By the time Maka finished, her watch was striking 3:30 am.

…

Gripping on her books, Maka walked down the hallway half asleep. After she had finished her essay, Maka had trouble falling asleep and had tossed and turned the rest of the night. Also, her drunk father kept knocking on her door, telling her that he loved her.

Maka was snapped from her trance when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. Being in no mood to argue, Maka looked up to find Soul. She quickly moved away from him and gave out a big sigh. "What do you want?"

Soul placed his hands in his pockets while he continued to stare at her. "What's wrong with you? Your face looks funny."

Shaking her head, Maka ignored him. She didn't feel like talking to him. She didn't even feel like looking at him. Part of her exhaustion was thanks to him. His stupid declarations were new and different to her. They kept her mind occupied. Without saying another word, Maka continued to walk down the hallway. Unfortunately for her, Soul continued to follow.

"Anyways, Maka. There is something I wanted to ask you." Soul said through his cool and calm voice. Maka gave him a quick peek and stared at his crimson eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after school."

"No. I don't. I have things to do." Maka quickly replied. There was no way she was planning to go with a guy that attracted so much attention. Maka increased her pace, hoping the Soul would take the hint that she didn't want him near her.

"Hey, it's not what you think." Soul told her, surprising her for a bit. "It's just that I need some help on that paper the teacher gave us to write. I don't get what we're suppose to write about, you know. What better tutor could I have than you?"

Maka gulped and gripped on her books even tighter. "What? Since when are you interested in doing school work? As far as I know, you don't care about anything, much less school. You should ask the teacher for help. He would be more than happy to help a student."

"You're joking, right? Me ask the teacher for help? No way in hell." Soul shook his head. "Besides, that guy gives me the creeps. I don't think I've ever talked to him in my life. Anyways, why are you so against helping me? I'm asking you as a friend."

"I already told you. I'm busy. I got things to do." Maka insisted quietly. "I don't think I have the time to help you study or whatever. Why don't you ask one of your friends?"

"The only friend I got is Black*Star and he's an idiot." After making his statement, Soul stuck out his tongue in the air. "If I ever ask him something like that, I'll never hear the end of it. Besides, he's the dumbest guy I know."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Black*Star came into the picture and tried to punch Soul in the face. Of course, Soul got out of his reach. "Soul! How dare you talk that way about the man that is going to surpass god! You'll regret your words! The only idiot here is you!"

"Shut up, Black*Star. It's too early for this." Soul said, crossing his hands and pretending to be irritated. "Why don't you go bother someone else and take your loud mouth with you."

Black*Star was about to protest when he caught sight of Maka. He stared at her and then he stared back at Soul. Maka could feel her face flush when Black*Star suddenly busted out in laughter. Maka looked down at floor with embarrassment. Maka didn't know what he was laughing at, but she guessed that he was laughing at the sight of her and Soul together. Then again, they did make a pretty odd pair even though they were much less than acquaintances.

"Well, well, well. I'm impressed, Soul. You've been working hard, haven't you?" Black*Star commented after he finally stopped laughing. He crossed his hands with triumph and gave Soul a victorious smirk. "You're pretty serious about this, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Soul said through his teeth before giving Maka a worried look. Maka didn't know what was going on, but she figured that whatever it was, it wasn't any of her business. "Just keep your mouth shut."

Black*Star snorted out another laugh while he leaned his head back. "Oh, Soul! By the way this is looking, I'm definitely going to beat your ass. All the hard work you've been doing is going to be pointless! Who is the idiot now? Huh? Ha! You're so pathetic!"

Losing his patient, Soul caught Black*Star off guard and punched him in the face. Maka jumped in surprise and watched as Black*Star stumbled back into the lockers. By this point, everyone that was in the hallway turned in their direction. Soul punching Black*Star was no new news. Maka felt everyone staring at her. They were probably wondering what the cool guy Soul was doing with a nerd like her.

Soul stepped away from Maka and walked over to Black*Star. He grabbed him by the collar before looking back at Maka. In front of everyone, Soul spoke to her. "Hey, Maka. I guess I'll see later. I'll wait for you after school, by the gate. Don't forget."

With her eyes widen, Maka watched as Soul pulled Black*Star down the hallway. She didn't know why, but Soul looked kind of angry. More than angry, he kind of looked furious at his friend. Maka didn't really understand, but decided to put that in the back of her mind.

When Maka came to her senses, she realized that everyone around her were staring at her. Pretty soon, when Maka started walking, she could see people whispering about her from the corner of her eye. The rumors about her and Soul were probably starting. Maka really hated that. The little connection she had with Soul could expand because of that.

Maka could shake all that off, though. She could shake off the rumors, the gossip and anything else. The only thing that really disturbed her mind were the evil glares she was receiving from a few girls that seen her so close to Soul. Their Soul Evans.

…

Classes went by like usually did. Maka couldn't wait to go home, but the fact that Soul was probably waiting for her made her panic. Should she just accept to help him or should she just continue to follow her instincts? Maka was in such a tangle that she even asked Kid about it during lunch. Of course, he wasn't much help. He just advised her to do what she thinks is correct. Maka didn't know the answer to that at all. In the end, she decided to tell Kid that she would accept to help out Soul with the assignmet.

Maka looked out the window while she headed toward the staircase. She stopped walking when she spotted Soul outside. He was in the spot that he said he would be; in front of the school entrance gate. Guilt started to fill Maka as she watched Soul stand in his cool position against the gate. If she did manage to ditch him, would he continue to wait for her like that? That would make Maka feel pretty bad. In a way, her conscious would never forgive her if she did that to any person at all. Even though she didn't want to hang out with Soul for more time than she needed to, Maka decided to just help him out. Maybe that way, he could finally leave her alone.

Turning the corner, Maka found herself coming face to face with two girls. Unlike her, they were tall and had pretty good looking bodies. Their faces were dripped in make-up, making their faces stand out. Not thinking much about it, Maka was about to walked past them, but they stood right in front of her, blocking her path.

Maka rolled her eyes with exhaustion. She didn't have time for them. All she wanted to do was go to Soul, help him out in whatever it was he needed help with, and then go home. "Excuse me. I'm trying to get by?"

"Who do you think you are, talking to us like that?" One of the girls said. She had black hair that was tied up in some wierd looking bun and had scary looking eyes. Maka gulped, taking a step back. "But what's even worse, you talking and hanging out with Soul like you've been best friends or something."

Soul. There was no doubt that he was her problem to everything. It also seemed to her that the entire school revolved around Soul Evans. To Maka, he wasn't that great. "Soul is nothing to me. He's the one that's been talking to me."

"Do you honestly think we're going to believe your lies?" The other girl said. She had less make-up on her face, making her even scarier. The only pretty thing about her was her short blonde hair. "We've heard the talk that's been going around. You've been trying to get friendly with Soul. We're not going to let a girl like you touch Soul. A geek like you doesn't meet his standards."

Normally, Maka would have talked back and defended herself, but if she did that, then it would seem that she was interested in Soul, which she wasn't. Instead, Maka took a couple of steps back while they continued to walk toward her.

"Now!" One of them shouted and Maka at the sound of that, expected them to jump her or hit her. None of that happened, though.

In a wink of an eye, another girl zoomed by and opened the janitor's closet that was right in front of Maka. Then, the girl with the black hair grabbed Maka by one of her pigtails and pushed her inside. Dropping her books, Maka fell to the floor. Before she had the chance to get up, the girls slammed the door shut, leaving her in the small dark cramped closet that was full with brooms, mops, and other things. In the pitch dark, Maka managed to get up and wobble toward the door. She grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door, but she couldn't. The door was locked. In that moment, Maka started to panic. She was locked inside.

"Help! Someone! Help! Please get me out of here!" Maka screamed from the top of her lungs as she pulled hard on the door knob. Of course, it wouldn't budge. "Help! Please!"

She could here the girls laughing at her from the other side of the door. They were enjoying her suffering. They had planned to do all that to her. How long were they planning to leave her in there? She was locked inside and Maka was almost sure that they were not about to open the door for her willingly.

"Don't worry," A girl said through the closed door. "We'll come get you early in the morning. We're the only ones that have key so don't bother on calling for help."

A couple of seconds went by and Maka could here the girls voices fading away. By this point, Maka was on the verge of tears, not because she scared, but because she angry. She couldn't believe that she had just let them do that to her. Maka banged on the door hard, a tear escaping from her eyes.

This was all thanks to Soul. Those girls' jealousy were beyond insanity and it was all because of Soul. She should of made it clear to them that she wasn't interested in Soul. She should have told them that she didn't like Soul in the very least. It was too late now.

Maka continued to pull on the door knob without success. Her eyes were now running with tears. She tried to look for her cellphone, but she realized that it had probably fallen to the ground before she was shoved in there. Maka banged on the door a few more times before leaning her head against the door.

What was she suppose to do now?

…

It had already been forty minutes since school had been over and there was no sign of Maka. It made him kind of disappointed to know that all his persuading to get Maka to be with him had been pointless. If Black*Star would see him now, he would probably start laughing at him nonstop almost like he did this morning.

Then it was probably true what Arachne and Medusa had told him earlier. They had said that Maka had left behind the back door with purpose of avoiding him. At first, Soul didn't believe them, but they sounded so sure of themselves that it was kind of hard for Soul to not believe. Besides, it did seem like something Maka would do to avoid him.

If Maka had left already, why was he still there? Soul wasn't sure about that himself. There was something that was bothering him. There was something about the situation that made him feel unease. He had tried to shrug it off and admit defeat, but there was something that kept his feet glued to the ground. Something just didn't seem right.

It was probably that he didn't want to admit that he had just been left hanging by girl. This was the first time that a girl would ditch him like that, so that was probably what was bothering him.

Sighing, Soul stood up straight and was about to head home. There was no point in waiting for a girl that wasn't about to come. Soul sighed with annoyance. What choice did he have? Soul was about to leave when he noticed the principal's son coming out the building. As far as he knew, that guy was Maka's friend and he had seem them together quite often. Maybe he would know where Maka was.

"Hey, you." Soul said, grabbing his attention. The guy stopped walking and slowly turned his head to look at him. His golden eyes piercing straight through Soul. "Would you happen to know what happened to Maka? We had made an arrangement to meet up, but she never came. Do you know if she went home or something?"

Remembering that his name was Kid, Soul watched his expression go from calm to berserk. His golden eyes widen and his eyebrows began to furrow. "You mean to say that Maka is not with you?"

"No. She's not." Soul scratched the back of his head with surprise. He didn't understand why Kid sounded so shocked or was it that Maka hadn't plan to ditch him in the first place. "So what about it? Did Maka tell you something about us?"

"Yes. She told me today, during lunch, that she was planning on going with you." Kid stammered, confused while he looked at the ground stiffly. "I don't understand what would get her to change her mind like that. It doesn't make sense. It's not like her to go back on her word."

Now, Soul had something to build on. His unease feeling started to kick in more than ever and the urge to look for her was starting to increase inside him. If what Kid said was true, where in the world could she have gone? Kid had his cellphone out and it seemed to Soul that he was calling her. Of course, Soul wasn't about to wait around. "I think I'm going to look for her."

Kid looked up to look at him, surprised by his words. "I'll help you out. She isn't picking up any of my calls. This is definitely not like her. I'm going to go check in her house and see if she's there." With that, he snapped his phone shut and ran out the school gate, without even looking back at him.

Soul sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. All of this was very troublesome. He had no idea where to look for her since he hardly knew her. With that in mind, Soul headed toward the school. She could be in school library looking for some books that could help him study or something.

…

Maka sighed as she leaned her head against the door. Her eyes were watery and her hands curled into fists. She was so exhausted from banging the door, but she had to keep trying. If she could, Maka would try to break the door, but she was just too tired. Maka wheezed out a loud breath before she continued to hit on the door again, screaming for help.

She didn't know what time was, but also it didn't matter because Maka knew that school couldn't be empty already. Kid had told her that his dad would stay long after school was over to organize things and prepare for the next day. Also, Maka was sure that there had to be at least some teachers around. Why couldn't they hear her?

Could it be that she just wasn't being loud enough? Or was it that late already that there was no one left in the school? Maka wished she had her cellphone with her. That way she could call Kid. He was the only one that would save her from pitch darkness of the janitor's closet.

Finally giving up, Maka leaned her back against the door and let herself fall to the ground. She couldn't keep on screaming for help when she knew that help wouldn't come. It was pointless. Maka hugged her knees while she placed her head on top of them. Maka furrowed her eyebrows and cursed herself for being so stupid and for letting herself fall into such a horrid situation.

…

Soul walked down the hallway, looking around with no sign of Maka. He still hadn't checked the library since his feet for some reason started to drag him elsewhere. Soul was about to head toward the library, but then came face to face with staircase upstairs. He stopped and looked at it. That's where their class was; upstairs. Maybe, Maka had stayed after school with the teacher to ask him about something. That could be it. His chances were slim, but Soul decided to look for Maka upstairs anyways.

As he headed upstairs, Soul decided that if he couldn't find her after he checked the library then he was going to go home. He couldn't waste the entire afternoon looking for girl that absolutely hated him. It wouldn't make sense worrying about someone that didn't care about him.

The whole situation annoyed Soul because, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was actually kind of worried about her. Since he was trying to get her attention, Soul felt kind of responsible for her. He didn't quite understand that feeling himself.

When Soul made it to the second floor, he surprise to see books scattered all over the floor as soon as he stepped out of the staircase. His eyes widen as he leaned down to picked up one of the books. They looked so familiar. He opened one of them and he saw in the corner of the first page Maka's name written on it.

He gripped on the book with anger as he looked around the hallway. There was no doubt that those books belonged to Maka. Something had happened to her and her books on the floor proved it clearly. Soul gathered her books before calling out her name. "Maka!"

…

Maka's eyes quickly peeled open at the sound of her name. She wasn't sure if she had just heard her name being called or if she was just imagining it. Standing up, Maka stood in silent and waited to hear the voice again. Then she heard it again, louder than the first time. With her face full of hope, Maka started banging on the door again. "Help! I'm in here! Please! Help me!"

To her luck, she could here footsteps coming over toward the closed door. "Maka!? Is that really you in there?"

Maka's eyebrow twitched when she heard Soul's voice coming from the other side of the door. Out of all the people in the entire school, it had to be Soul that rescued her. She was really grateful that Soul had managed to find her, but she also couldn't help feel embarrassed.

"Soul! Please, you gotta help get me out of here. I'm locked inside! I can't get out!" Maka cried, hoping Soul could hear her. Her voice, just like her hands, were trembling. She didn't know how Soul had found her, but at this point it didn't really matter to her. "I don't know what to do. Please. You got to help me."

"Don't worry, Maka. I'll get you out somehow." Soul voice sounded so confident that it made Maka feel a bit better. She placed her hands over chest as her heart to to pound like crazy. "I'll get you out. In one condition."

Maka's excited and pounding heart quickly dropped to her stomach. She should have figured that Soul's kindness came with a price. If she would have known then maybe, she wouldn't have bothered asking him for help at all. Even so, Soul was the only one there at the moment and he was her only hope for her to get out.

"Okay. Fine. What is it? If it's something crazy, then I'm not going to accept even if it means spending the entire night in here." Maka told him, hoping her words were clear to him.

"Don't worry. It's nothing that big." Soul told her with a much more calm voice. Even though she couldn't see him, Maka was sure that he was grinning that evil grin that he had and that drove all the girls insane.

"I'll get you out, if you agree to accept me as a friend."

Maka, upon hearing those words, almost fell to the ground in surprise. It was strange that he was asking that from her. She was expecting something much more wild like a date or maybe even a kiss. She was glad it was only that.

"Okay. I can work with that." Maka responded, her voice still a bit shaky. "Just get me out of here. I don't think I can take a second longer in this pitch black room. I'm sure the principal is still around. He can give you the key if you explain to him what's going on."

"Getting the key? That's so boring." Soul said, his voice starting to fade away. "Maka, get as far back as you can. I'm breaking down the door."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?" Maka tried to protest as she quickly dragged her feet back as far as she could to the back wall. She closed her eyes when she heard a loud impact on the door. When she opened her eyes again, Maka saw the light of the hallway coming in toward her with Soul Evans standing right in front of her, his foot still in the air since he had just kicked the door open.

Maka walked out and stood in front of of Soul. She bowed her head lightly, her face forming a small blush. "Thank you for saving me."

Before Maka knew it, Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him into a tight hug. With her eyes wide, Maka's head was soon buried in Soul's shoulder. The sweet aroma of Soul's cologne quickly traveled into her nostrils, calming her nerves down and making her feel safe. A part of her though, wanted to push him off. Of course, she didn't since he did just save her.

"Who locked you in there?" Soul asked with a sweet and gentle voice. Maka tried her best to not let that soothing voice get to her since he probably used it on every girl that he came across.

"I don't know. I had never seen them before in my life. All I know is that they were two girls." Maka replied a bit frighten. Just remembering those crazy girls sent a chill down her spine. It was amazing that those girls had actually been jealous of her.

Maka never thought she would be the envy of someone.

…

Soul hugged Maka tighter after he felt her body quiver. On the inside of his mind, Soul was extremely proud of the progress he had just made. Before, he couldn't even get near the girl and now, he was actually embracing her. To top things off, Maka, in a way, had accepted his 'friendship'. Things just couldn't get any better.

At this rate, there was no way that he would ever lose to Black*Star. Little by little, he could start befriending Maka even more especially now that he had her permission to get near her. Pretty soon, by using all his charms and wits, Maka was bond to fall in love with him sooner or later. A girl like her, with no love experience, would fall for him in a snap. He was glad that this situation had brought him closer to her.

Even so, Soul wasn't about to forgive the people who had locked her in there. He knew that she had been scared, locked in there, thinking that she was going to be alone all night. When he had looked at her, the moment that busted the door open, he saw tears on the corners of her eyes. He just couldn't forgive a person that had made those beautiful green eyes cry.

With that on his mind, Soul suddenly felt a funny throb inside him. Not knowing what it was, he ignored it and pulled Maka closer to him. She was safe now. He didn't have to be so concerned anymore.

There was one thing that Soul was sure about. He was going to make those bastards pay for what they had done to her. If they messed with her, then they messed with him. Soul convinced himself that it was a natural feeling to want to protect her since she was eventually going to be his.

* * *

**A/N: **Before more characters start appearing, I have a question to ask y'all: Should Crona appear as a girl or as a guy?


	5. Developing

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! I'm here with chapter 5 even though it's really not at it's best. I really had too much on my mind. My mom keeps telling me to go to the homecoming dance at school, but I don't know if I should. *Sigh* _

_Anyways, please enjoy this chappie! I am really grateful for the reviews. They encourage me to do my best in everything. A wonderful thanks to my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 5 - Developing**

While sitting in class, Maka was looking out the window, daydreaming and thinking about the changes that had been occurring in her life. Everything that was happening to her was thanks to Soul. He was not only giving her trouble, but also, getting people to notice her. Depending on the situation, that could be either good or bad.

The teacher went on with the class even though the lessons were making half the class go to sleep. Maka tried to pay attention, but found her mind to busy to be thinking about math equations. Instead, Maka slightly turned her back to see if she could catch a glimpse of Soul. When she did turn, Maka's eyes accidentally made eye contact with Soul's crimson eyes. He smirked at her, making her face flush before turning back around.

Unlike before, Maka couldn't possibly say that she harbored hatred for Soul. It was true that he was a man player and practically flirted with anything that moved, but despite all his flaws, Soul wasn't that bad of a guy. He was annoying and sometimes Maka couldn't stand him. Even so, he had saved her and Maka would never forget that. She would also never forget how he had held with such protectiveness. That was the first time a guy ever held her like that. Maka looked down at her journal while she pretended to be writing something. It was clear to her now that Soul wasn't a bad guy.

Snapping her from her thoughts, the bell that dismissed them to lunch was heard. Maka jolted up and closed her journal. She waited for a bit, expecting Soul to come over to her. Much to her surprise, he didn't. He walked out the classroom by himself and without even turning to look back at her. Maka rolled her eyes and began to gather her books. It didn't matter to her where he went after all, she always hanged out with Kid anyways.

Maka got up from her chair, but found Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Elizabeth Thompson standing right next to her desk. Tsubaki smiled at her while she stood in front of her. Maka blinked several times in confusion and looked at the both girls. She wondered what they wanted from her. "Hello." She greeted them. "Do you need something?"

Tsubaki's smile widen, shaking her head sweetly. "Oh, no. It's really nothing. We were just wondering if you were okay. Soul told us what happened to you yesterday. He wouldn't stop talking about it this morning."

Maka's eyes widen and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed for several reasons. First, Tsubaki and Liz were talking to her. Tsubaki had talked to her before, but Liz had never gotten near her. There was really no doubt that thanks to Soul she was slowly raising up in the social pyramid, but still, Maka didn't find that necessary. Also, she couldn't believe Soul had actually told them about her little incident. Because of that, Maka felt helpless. She was almost sure nothing like that would ever happen to Liz or Tsubaki.

"It was good thing Soul was there to help you out. It would have been horrible otherwise." Tsubaki stated with concern in her voice. Then her frown slowly started to dissipate, giving Maka a warm smile. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Maka nodded, but didn't say anything. She hugged her books tightly against her chest as she looked down at the floor. For some reason, being next to Liz and Tsubaki, made her more aware of flat chested self. She wondered why Soul would after a girl like her when there girls like Liz and Tsubaki out there.

"Yeah, that must have been some scare. Soul seemed pretty angry about it which is quite unusual." Liz said while she stretched out her hand so she could get a better look at her nails. Then when she noticed Maka staring at her, Liz gave her a small smile and placed her hand on Maka's shoulder. "Believe or not, Maka. Soul seems to have a thing for you."

Sighing, Maka looked outside the window. What in the world was Soul thinking? Maka didn't understand why he was talking about her to the entire world. If that kept going, pretty soon, all the girls in the school were going to go against her. She'd make enemies by the millions just because she was hanging out with Soul. A girl like her was worthy of Soul's friendship in the eyes of others.

"Yeah. A part from that," Liz suddenly said, cutting the silence that had started to form in the atmosphere. "We're all going to hang out today after school. Soul told us to invite you over. Seems like he wants you to join our little group."

Not knowing what to do, Maka could feel a small blush forming on her face as she gripped on her books tightly. She couldn't believe that they actually wanted her to join them. It didn't make sense to her in the least. Tsubaki did seem really nice to Maka, but she never would have imagined an invitation from them. After all, they were the most prettiest girls in the school.

"Thank you so much for the offer. I am really grateful." Maka told them quietly. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn slowly. "But, I can't today. I have some things I need to do. I'm sorry. Please tell Soul that."

Liz stared at Maka for a bit before she let out a laugh. Then she playfully hit her on the arm. "Ha! I guess Soul wasn't kidding when he said that you were tough to crack! But seriously, though, we want you to come hang out with us sometime. That way we'll be able to get to know the girl that has caught Soul's complete attention better. Besides, you shouldn't isolate yourself to much or else you're going to turn into a bitter old cat women."

Maka lifted her eyebrow while she stared at Liz. Now, she was starting to understand. She understood why Kid was in love with her. Not only was she very pretty, she was also nice, funny, and very outgoing. She had all the qualities that could make a perfect girl.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Maka suddenly asked, changing the subject. It made her uncomfortable to hear that Soul was interested in her. Even though, Liz had said it so clearly, Maka still didn't want to believe it. There was no way Soul was actually planning to have something serious with her. "What makes you think Soul likes me?"

Tsubaki smiled at her as she placed her hand on her shoulder just like Liz had earlier. "Soul told us. You've captured his attention, Maka."

Never in a thousand years did Maka ever expect to hear that from someone. What did she ever do to get Soul's interest? The entire situation was starting to get out of hand for Maka. Soul wasn't keeping things to himself anymore. It would have been easier for Maka to deal with Soul if only she knew what was going on between them. Now, Soul had supporters and they were probably going to try to convince her to accept him as something more than a friend.

"Oh, I see." Maka replied at last, looking away from them. "Anyways, I should get going. My friend is waiting for me and if I don't hurry, he'll start worrying about me. So please excuse me."

"Okay. We'll see you later, hopefully. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call us." Tsubaki told her while Maka started walking out the door.

Maka nodded before she headed out the door. As she walked down the hallway toward the library, Maka started to feel a little guilty about not accepting their invitation. Any girl in the entire school would have loved to hanged with Soul's group. They were so popular and cool while she was so geeky. Sighing, Maka decided to ask Kid what she should do. He always seemed to help her when she needed him the most.

…

Soul was doing something that he normally didn't do. He was walking up to the third floor where the upperclassmen students had their classrooms. He knew that he wouldn't be welcomed up there. Apparently, he was hated by all third year guys and he really couldn't blame them. His coolness surpassed them all. Even though he didn't want to go himself, there was something he had to do.

As he climbed up, a grin formed on his face since his mind was thinking about Maka. He wondered if Tsubaki and Liz had gone up to her already. He had asked them to invite her over to their usual hangout place. Soul was almost sure that Maka was going to say no, but he decided to take the chance anyways. He needed to be near her as much as possible so she could hurry up and fall in love with him.

That was also the reason why he had told Tsubaki and Liz that he liked Maka. Both of them will be on his side and without them realizing it, they'll end up helping him win the bet. That's all Soul wanted at that point. The bet was taking a lot longer than he had expected it too. He had hoped to win the bet in maximum of three days. Now, it was almost about to be a week.

He couldn't keep on giving his precious time to a girl like Maka. True, Maka was a nice and smart person, but she just wasn't his type. She would never be. They were just to different and that was why Soul was having a hard time with her.

Soul kept telling himself that, but a part of him wasn't so sure of that anymore. The entire night had thought of no one, but Maka. He couldn't forget those green eyes that had purged deep inside his mind. There was something about her that was starting to bother him intensely. He didn't know what it was, but he hoped it would go away soon.

Once Soul made it to the third floor, he immediately found the person that he was looking for. Without even really meaning to, he came face to face with Arachne. The fucking liar that had told him that Maka had gone home. She had planned to leave her locked up all night and all alone in the school. Only a crazy person would think of doing that to a nice girl like Maka. Soul's hands slowly curled into fists as he stared at the heartless girl he had once tangled with.

"Hey, Soul. What are you doing up here? It's very rare to see you at this time of the day." She greeted him first with a sly grin on her face that showed nothing but cruelty. "What is it that you need, Soul dear?"

Instead of showing his anger, Soul smirked coolly at her. He placed his hands on his pockets while he stared at her. "Don't flatter yourself to much. I wouldn't come up all the way here just to see you. You're not worth it."

"Really? That's not what you said about me a year ago, before you traded me for some other girl." She placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrows furrowing. "I'm never going to forgive you for that."

"Shut up." Soul exclaimed. He was starting to lose his cool composure much to his annoyance. "If you say that I don't deserve, why don't you stay out of my life? If you try to hurt Maka again, I'll make you regret it."

Her eyebrow twitch since Soul had just struck a nerve. "I don't know what you are talking about. I would never associate myself with a person like Maka Albarn. I would never lower myself for such a nerd. The same thing should apply to you, Soul. She isn't worth your time. You'll regret lowering your standards to table scraps."

"Do you even know what your saying or is your head just full of hot air?" By this point, Soul was close to slapping her. She was starting to get on his last nerves. "You shouldn't talk about Maka that way. You don't know her and you have no right to talk shit about her. So just keep your trap shut." Soul paused before giving her a deep glare. "I just came here to warn you. You try to do something to Maka again and I'll forget you're a girl."

"My my. Such devotion to a girl. This is the first time I see Soul Eater Evans so infatuated with someone. Going to such lengths to protect a girl is something so unlike you. Could it be that you're in love with her?" Arachne crossed her hands. It was clear to Soul that she was really having fun messing around with him. "So what if I did plan to lock Albarn up? It was just a joke. I didn't think she would take so seriously. She's such a bore."

Soul simply rolled his eyes. There was no point in continuing his conversation with a person like her. The only thing Soul could hope for was that she wouldn't get close to Maka anymore. Because of the bet, Maka was his responsibility. If something happened to her, Soul would never forgive himself. That was the reason he had come up with in order to defend her. Of course, he wasn't about to say that to Arachne.

"I know I'm not really the indicated person to say this, but Maka Albarn isn't interested in you in the least." She continued, but none of her words caught Soul by surprise. He already knew that Maka didn't like him they way that he wanted. That was part of the reason why he had agreed to the stupid bet in the first place. "You should really set your eyes on someone else."

Arachne gave him a mischievous smirk before she pulled out something from her purse. In her hands, she had a small pink cellphone. Unexpectedly, she threw it Soul. He looked at carefully, but didn't understand why she was giving him a cellphone. "What's this?"

"It belongs to that Albarn girl. She 'accidentally' dropped it yesterday. I was nice enough to keep it safe for her." She laughed as Soul gripped on the phone tightly. "I started looking through it and I found some very interesting information. Do you want to hear about it?"

"I don't give a fuck." Soul snapped at her. He wished she could just shut up. "I already said what I needed to say. I have nothing more to say to you."

She laughed, making Soul feel worse than he already did. "Oh, Soul. You don't know how pathetic you look right now. It's absolutely hilarious."

Without saying another word, Soul turned around and started heading toward the staircase again. He didn't care what she had to say about him. As long as she didn't insult Maka anymore, Soul could care less what came out of her mouth.

…

Maka was walking slowly, taking her time to get to class. Her mind was still wondering about Liz and Tsubaki's invitation. She wondered what they even did on Friday nights. Did they party and drink like crazy? Maka could clearly picture Soul doing something like that. The only thing she did on Friday nights was read.

"Yo, Maka." She looked up to find Soul leaning against the wall. Maka walked toward him until she stood right in front of him. She looked at him with curiosity. "I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to give you something."

"Oh. What is it?" Maka asked him, but then she realized that Soul had her cellphone in his hands. Her face lit up with delight since she thought she had lost it. Now, she wouldn't have to ask her dad for another cellphone. He was about to hand it to her, but before Maka's hands could grab it, Soul pulled the phone out of her reach. "Soul, just give it to me."

"A girl I knew had it. She's the one that tried to lock you up." Soul said quietly almost ashamed. Maka wasn't sure if she was actually hearing guilt in his voice. Soul gave her a small smile before giving Maka her phone. "Here you go. I'm sorry about what happened."

"No. It's okay. It wasn't really your fault, I guess." Maka told him, a small blush forming on her face. That's not what she had thought yesterday. "Thank you for getting it back for me. I was starting to get worried that I had lost it."

They both stood in silent for the next minute or so. Neither of them not knowing what to say next. Maka looked down at her cellphone in her hand and wondered if Soul had looked through it. She really hated when people invaded her privacy.

Then when she did look up at him, she really started to notice how good looking he really was. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. A crimson color that really stood out from everyone else. His hair was white like snow and it was ruffled up all crazy. In that moment, Maka wished she could stroke it with her fingers.

"Oh, yeah." Soul suddenly exerted with excitement. "I added my number to your contacts. Placed it on speed dial so you can call me anytime you need me."

Instead of getting mad like she usually would, Maka didn't say anything and remained with an expressionless face. She gripped her phone tightly and sighed to herself silently. Everything that Soul did really indicated that he liked her. The real problem now was that Maka wasn't sure if she liked him. She still didn't trust him and felt unease about letting him get too close to her. "I see. I'm sure I'll never use it."

"Never say never, Maka." Soul told her grabbing one of her pigtails. Then he brought her hair up to his lips to kiss it softly.

…

Soul wasn't sure why he was doing all that. He hadn't planned to grab Maka's hair, but something possessed him to do it. Then, it was weird enough that Maka didn't protest about him getting to close to her. The same applied to the events that happened yesterday. She actually let him hug her. He was finally able to get close to her without getting slapped. It was another successful step toward victory in Soul's mind.

He couldn't say that Maka liked him or that she hated him. He still didn't quite understand her feelings toward him. One thing he knew for sure was that he didn't hate her. In fact, he never really hated her to begin with. He didn't like her at first because she was weird, different, and hard to talk to. Now, things were getting better between them. She was making him do things that he had never done before.

Then, she was always on his mind. He was always, throughout the day, thinking of ways to get close to her, thinking of ways to get near her, thinking of ways to make her fall in love. He would draw up a blank each time, to each attempt. He had never thought about a girl as much as he was doing with Maka Albarn. She was definitely challenge, but not untouchable.

Now, he was slowly starting to come out of the abyss. Maka hadn't showed any signs of interest until now and Soul had to admit that he was kind of happy about it. Not only was he getting closer to beating Black*Star's ass, but also proving to himself that he could make any girl fall for him.

But, there was something more about the situation that Soul wasn't able to grasp.

…


	6. Phone Call

**Soul Eater**

_Hey! I'm so happy that I was able to update so quickly. Once the ideas start flowing, they just don't stop. I'm walking around the entire day with ideas coming and coming. I just love that so much. _

_Thank you so much for the wonder reviews! I'm glad tha people are reading my story. :)_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 6 – Phone Call**

It was a lonely quiet night for Maka Albarn. She had finished cooking her dinner and was setting the table for herself. She hadn't cooked anything fancy just something simple that would suffice her stomach's apatite. Sitting in the table, Maka looked down at her plate before letting out a sigh. Even though she wasn't feeling very hungry, Maka picked up a riceball and gave it a small bite.

She was alone, but Maka didn't mind. She was already used to it. Her father was never home and her mother was out somewhere traveling the world. Kid would sometimes come over since his dad was also too busy to pay attention to him. He was always busy with school work while her dad was always busy drinking. He really was good for nothing.

The only reason that they were able to maintain a decent living was because her mother had an amazing job and she would send them money often. Her father claimed to have a job, but Maka wasn't so sure about that at all. She never saw him doing anything productive.

Maka cut a piece of her chicken cutlet before she placed it in her mouth. She chewed slowly while she looked around. The only light in the entire room was coming from the kitchen, making it very dim and pretty depressive. Maka swallowed and took a sip of her drink. Sadly, that's the way Maka liked it. She found it quite useless to have all the lights on when it was only her in the house.

When she was finished, Maka washed up the dirty dishes before she sat down on the coach to read. She loved reading since it always relieved her stress. She would flip each page with excitement wondering what would happen in the pages to come. Her books would really take her mind off everything even Soul.

Suddenly, the house phone started to ring much to Maka's surprise. She looked at the clock that was hanging behind her. She wondered who in the world could be calling her at that time of night. She got up from her couch and walked over to the phone that was on top of a small table beside the window. "Hello?"

"_Hello. Am I speaking to Maka Albarn?" _A voice, which was clearly male, asked. He sounded polite, but worried at the same time. She wondered who he was since she had never heard him before. She wondered why someone was asking for her.

"Yes. I'm Maka." She said while she gripped the phone tightly. She hoped that whatever it was that he had to say was good because he was interrupting her book. "Who am I speaking to and what is it that you want?"

After a couple of seconds ticked by, Maka heard the guy sigh with relief. _"I'm very sorry to disturb you Miss Albarn, especially at this hour. You see, I'm calling you to inform you that your father, Spirit Albarn, was in an accident."_

Maka's eyes widen while her knees started to tremble. She gasped to her, placing her hands over her mouth. Panic started to form inside her, but she tried her best to remain calm. Her heart started to pound loudly. "What? How d-did that happen? Is he alright?

"_Please, don't worry, Miss Maka. Your father will be okay. He is just a bit bruised up and unconscious at the moment. According to the report, he crashed his car against a light post. Of course, the crash was caused because of his high levels of alcohol. I just wanted to let you know that your father will be spending the night in the hospital." _With that being said, a shot of pain was felt throughout Maka's heart.

It was true that her father was an idiot, and even though she didn't like it, her father was still her father. She wouldn't wish anything to happen to him. "Thank you so much for telling me. I will be right over there."

"_Oh, it's no trouble at all." _The man cleared his throat before he continued. _"I'm very sorry for disturbing you."_

Hanging up the up the phone, Maka put on her shoes that were beside the door. She grabbed her sweater from the hanger and put it on as quickly as she could. Before heading out the door, Maka grabbed her cellphone from her pocket. She dialed Kid's number, which she knew by heart. She hoped he would answer so he could take to the hospital.

It didn't matter that they had told her that her father's life wasn't in any danger; she still wanted to see him. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. Maka waited for a bit until she heard Kid answer his phone. She explained to him the situation and asked him if he could please take her to the hospital. Of course, he quickly agreed and said he would be right over to pick her up.

Maka sat in her couch and waited for him. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Maka was worried about her father. She couldn't help feeling any other way. The news that her father had been in a car accident had come so suddenly and unexpectedly. The only reason Maka wasn't freaking out was because her father was okay. Or at least, she was told that he was okay.

Kid didn't come until 15 minutes later. Maka was startled when she heard him knocking loudly on the door. Without even thinking, Maka quickly got up and answered the door, relieved to see Kid. He smiled at her and held her hand with comfort. "Oh, Maka. I came as soon as I could. My driver was driving so slow, unfortunately."

Maka shook her head while she looked at Kid with kind eyes. "It's okay, Kid. I'm just glad you're here with me. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you by my side. You're really amazing, Kid."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kid told her while he gave her a smile. "It's a good thing that your father wasn't badly injured. Drinking and driving is really no joke. He should learn to be careful."

Maka totally agreed with Kid. It hurt her to know that her father really had a serious drinking problem. She hoped that with this her father had learned a lesson and would never drink again. Of course, that was a bit to much to ask. With her eyes watering, Maka sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yes, I know. That was part of the reason why my mom left him."

They stood in silence until Kid pulled Maka out. She closed the door and locked it with her keys. Then they started walking toward Kid's car in the cold chilly air. Maka shivered a little, but shook it off. Kid's driver opened the door for them, letting them both step into the car. Maka got in first and then was followed by Kid.

Maka sat on the farthest side of the window, she didn't want to let Kid see her tears. She wiped them from her eyes. Then, the driver got in and started the car, much to Maka's joy. She wanted to get to the hospital already.

After letting out another sigh, Maka felt Kid place his hand on top of hers. She quickly turned to look at him. His golden eyes trying their best to sooth her worries. "Don't worry, Maka. Your father is okay and he is a strong man. He's going to be alright. Trust me."

Maka gave him a small smile as she let Kid squeeze her hand tightly. "Yes, Kid. I know. Even though he's irresponsible, a drunk head, and childish, he is still my dad. I guess I can't help to worry about him. If something happens to him, I don't know what I'll do."

"Nothing is going to happen to happen to him. Remember, Maka. You're not alone. I'm here for you." Kid assured her, making Maka's smile widen across her face.

He was right. She wasn't alone. She had him. He was the best friend anyone could ever wish for. Kid was always there for her and Maka knew that he would never let her fall alone.

Then, she also had Soul.

…

It was about to be midnight and Soul was bored as hell. He was walking back and forth across the living room, not knowing what to do. Usually, in the weekends, he would go out and party like if there was no tomorrow. For some reason, on that particular day, Soul wasn't really in the mood to get wasted.

Soul grumbled to himself as he plopped himself on the sofa. He grabbed the remote control and started flipping through the channels to see if there was anything good coming out. He flipped through the channels, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. His mind was to busy thinking about Maka to think about anything else.

He wondered what she was doing. He wondered what the smart girl did during her weekends. Did she study? Did she spend the evenings with her family or with her friends? Soul sighed as he threw the remote back on the sofa. What did it matter to him. He was obviously not a part of her life. Well, at least not yet. Soul leaned his head back on the sofa, his eyes slowly starting to close. He was about to shut them for good when his brother, Wes, walked into the living room.

"Oh, Soul? You're actually home. That's a shocker." Wes told him as he walked passed him and into the kitchen. "I wonder why that is."

Soul ignored his brother's unnecessary comment and pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He looked through his contacts, wondering which girl he should text. The first one that caught his attention was Blair's number. She was really hot and she really turned him on. Soul was about to click on her contact number, but stopped when he thought about Maka. He couldn't hit on another girl while he was suppose to be interested in her. It was true that he was player, but if he made one wrong move, he could lose the bet and the little trust Maka had given him.

Soul sighed and instead scrolled down to look at Maka's number. He had gotten it from her cellphone the day Arachne had given it to him. He had inserted his number into her phone and he had gotten her number in the process. As he stared at it, Soul was tempted to text her. No, he was tempted to call her.

"So, Soul," Wes said again, surprising him a bit and snapping him from his thoughts. "What are you doing here? It's strange that you aren't out with your friends or with some girls."

"What? Can't I be here? It's my house and I can be here whenever I want." Soul told him as he rolled his eyes. "You annoy me sometimes. Why don't you fuck around somewhere else."

Wes shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of the beer he had gotten from the refrigerator. He looked at him and Soul in return gave him a deep glare. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bother you." Wes told him while he looked away. "I swear you can be such an ass sometimes. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Shut up. You're a good for nothing, too." Soul replied as he looked back at his cellphone. He went back to staring at Maka's number before talking to Wes again. "Unlike you, I actually have a life and I enjoy it to the fullest."

"Yeah, sure. You're womanizing is just what the world needs." Wes told him, sarcasm coming out of his voice. Sometimes it seemed to Soul that his brother was born just to make him angry. He couldn't stand looking at his brother because everytime he did, Soul would notice how much better he was than him. That was part of the reason Soul didn't even try to get along with him.

When Wes finally shut his mouth, Soul decided to give Maka a call. He wondered if she was asleep or if she was still up reading or studying. He waited for a few seconds until he finally heard someone answer. He almost fell down the sofa when he heard Maka's voice. He hadn't expected that at all.

"_Hello?"_ Maka said again, after Soul recovered from his unexpected surprise. _"Soul? Is that you?"_

Sitting up straight, Soul suddenly felt something forming in his throat that he could hardly speak. "Oh, hey Maka. I didn't expect you to answer. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Or were you even asleep?"

There was silence for the next seconds to come. Soul was starting to get worried when Maka wouldn't talk back to him. He wondered if something was wrong with her. Her silence was making him feel unease. "Hey, Maka? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"_Oh, umm, yeah. I'm okay." _She told him, but Soul could tell that there was something wrong with her. She sounded much too quiet to his discomfort. If only she could tell him what was wrong. _"Don't worry about it. I wasn't asleep."_

"Maka, if something is bothering you, just tell me. I'll try to help. You know that, right?" Soul told her, trying to reassure her. He really hated the sound of her voice. It wasn't spontaneous like it usually was.

"_Yeah, I know that." _She stayed in silent before Soul heard her sigh. _"I'm in the hospital right now."_

Soul jolted up from the sofa, surprising Wes who was sitting across from him. He could feel Wes staring at him, but Soul didn't care. He was worried about Maka and he really hoped that she was alright. "What? Are-are you okay? What happened?"

"_Oh, yeah. I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." _Maka told him, easing his nerves just a bit. _"My father got in a car accident and I just got worried about him. I'm here, waiting for him to come back to consciousness. He's alright for the most part. He should have known better than to drink while driving."_

So she was in the hospital because of her father. Everything was starting to make more sense even though Soul knew nothing about her dad. Soul checked his watched and realized that it was already past midnight. "So what hospital are you at?"

"_I'm in the local Public Hospital." _Maka said a bit reluctantly. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Oh, no reason." Soul paused while he placed his hand over his forehead. His mind was already starting to formulate a plan. "Well, Maka. I'm glad to know you're alright and I hope your dad gets better. If you need anything, just call me. Alright?"

After he heard Maka agree, Soul said his good-bye and ended the call. He let out a big breath before he head toward the counter. Never in the world would he have ever imagined Maka to be in the hospital. He wondered if she was alone or if she had someone there with her. Either way, Soul wasn't about to let someone else comfort her. That's why he made up his mind to go to her.

"So Soul," Wes suddenly said, a smile forming on his face while he twirled the beer in his hand. "Who is this Maka girl? Do I know her?"

Soul snapped his head toward him and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know why he had even bothered asking when it was already clear that Soul wasn't about to say one word about Maka to him. He was crazy if he thought that he would. "That's none of your business, asshole."

"Oh, little brother. Is she another one of your big conquests? I wish you luck, then." Wes told him with a much more serious face. He tighten his grip on his beer before giving it one big gulp. "When your done with her, just remember to pass her down to me. I don't mind taking her if she's already used."

"Didn't I already tell to shut your mouth." Soul snarled at him. In that moment, he felt like giving him one big punch that would send him flying out that window. Of course, Soul did his best to contain his anger. He had much better things to do than to argue with his worthless brother. "Go to hell, Wes."

"I'll see you there, Soul." Wes told him with a smirk in his face. Soul just ignored him that time.

Without turning back to look at his brother, Soul grabbed the motorcycle keys from the counter and his black jacket that made him look super cool. After he put on his jacket, Soul headed toward the door. "I'm gonna take the motorcycle. I'll be back in awhile. Tell that to mom, if she comes home that is."

Soul stepped out the door and walked out to the parking lot. He opened a small trunk that was in the back of the motorcycle, getting out a helmet. Then, he hoped on top of the motorcycle and started it's motor. He let it warm up for a bit, before he dashed on it down the street.

It was amazing how his plans had changed in snap because of one phone call. Never in his mind did the idea of going to hospital ever crossed. Now, here he was, heading in that direction only to comfort Maka. It was the least he could do, considering that he suppose to like her and all. But was that really the reason he was doing all that? Either he was taking the bet too seriously or Maka was really starting to influence him. Maybe it was neither of that. Maybe he was just bored and Maka was one way he entertained himself.

…

Maka sighed as she sat silently in the waiting room. She had already seen her dad, but the nurse had made her get out a bit to quickly since her father was about to go into observation for a couple of hours. Maka wished everything could just be over and her dad could just wake up so they could home. She hated being in the hospital.

Turning around, Maka looked at Kid, who was sitting right next to her like the way a best friend would. He had heard her entire conversation with Soul and he hadn't said anything about it. Maka sighed and silently cursed herself for letting Soul know about her situation. He had nothing to do with it and now, she had unintentionally gotten him involved.

"Hey, Kid?" Maka suddenly said, getting his attention. "I'm very grateful that you're here with me. It really proves what a great friend you are, but I want you to go home and get some rest. You're really under no obligation to be here. I don't want to bother you any longer. I'm sure your dad is going to get worried about you if you don't get home."

"It's okay. I'm fine being here. So don't worry about it." Kid told her, but Maka's eyes were serious. She didn't want to drag him down anymore than she already had. Kid had already done enough for her. Now, she had to move forward on her own. She was sure she could handle the situation alone. "Maka." Kid stated, a bit sad. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'm staying here until morning so please go home and get some rest. I'll be fine." Maka reassured him giving him a small smile. "You don't have to worry about me. Please Kid. Go on home."

"I don't know, Maka. I hate to leave you alone." Kid told her, his beautiful golden eyes looking at her with concern. "But if that's want you want, then I'll go. But please, Maka. If you need anything, just call me, okay?"

"Yes, Kid. I know." Maka smiled at him. It was wonderful to know that she had people in the world that actually worried about her. "I'll be alright. I promise. I'm gonna wait here for the doctor."

Kid sighed and stood up from his chair. He placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Maka. "Alright, then. I already paid the hospital bill so you don't have to worry about that. I'll come get you early in the morning. Even if you don't want to, I'm taking you home in the morning. Understand?"

Maka nodded and waved to Kid as she watched him leave with his driver right next to him. She kept staring at him until she saw him go into the elevator. From there, he waved good-bye to her until the elevator's doors closed.

Now, that she was alone, Maka let a few tears escape from her eyes. She was sad that she was there in the hospital because her dad had gotten hurt. If only there was a way for her to make him stop his drinking. His drinking was starting to become such a problem for her, for him and probably for the rest of the world. She wished he could just stop drinking.

She buried her face in her hands, letting the sadness soak in them. She was tired and sleepy, but her mind didn't let her rest. Not only was her body acting up because of her father's accident, it was also jumpy because of Soul's phone call. Her heart nearly jumped out her chest when she saw Soul calling her. It was almost like he knew that she was in trouble.

Suddenly, Maka felt someone place a hand on top of her head. Maka flinched and didn't dare to move as she felt the hand patting her head gently as if it was trying to make her feel better. She slowly took her hands away from her face and looked up to find Soul Eater Evans standing right in front of her. Maka couldn't help but be surprised at his presence.

"Soul? What are you doing here?" Maka asked him as she watched him sit next to her. Her eyes were wide and quivering as they met Soul's beautiful crimson ones. Her entire body stiffen when Soul leaned toward her to wipe a tear that was streaming down her cheek with his finger. "Why are you here, Soul? I didn't ask you to come."

He said nothing as he kept his finger on her cheek. Then he slowly started to caress her cheek with his hand. "Have you been here all alone, Maka?"

Surprised, Maka furrowed her eyebrows and turned away from him. She couldn't believe she had actually let him do that to her. "No," Maka replied to him in dry tone of voice. "I was here with Kid. He left, already, though. I told him to go. I didn't want to bother him anymore after he has done so much for me already."

"What an idiot." Soul commented, he placed his hands behind his head as he leaned it against the wall. "I wouldn't have left if I was him."

Maka rolled her eyes and crossed her hands. She really didn't want to deal with him or his attitude. She had much more better things to worry about. "Kid is not idiot. You're the idiot. No one invited you here, so just leave. I can handle things here on my own."

Soul sat up straight and stared at her. "Really? Doesn't look that way to me. I'm not leaving, no matter what you say. I'm staying right here and I'm gonna take care of you. Got it?"

Maka bit her lip as she turned her focus on something else. She wished Kid could have stayed with her instead of Soul. She felt so awkward being with him since she had no idea what to say. He didn't have to stay with her and yet, he chose to do so. Maka just didn't know what went through his head. Maka, after staring at the floor for a a minute or two, suddenly let out a small yawn. There was no doubt that she was really starting to get sleepy.

"You know what?" Soul suddenly blurted out, standing up from his seat. Maka jumped a little in surprise and looked at him. She was already starting to fall asleep sitting up until Soul's loud voice brought her back to life. "I'm going to go get you something to drink. You want coffee? Tea? Water?"

Maka shrugged lazily while she went back to staring at the floor. She hated when Soul acted so attentive. It made her feel funny and all weird inside. "I don't know. Bring whatever you like I guess."

Soul nodded as he walked out the waiting room. Maka watched him leave before she let out a long sigh. Soul exhausted her more than anything. Her mind couldn't stop asking itself what he was doing there. He was under no obligation to be there with her and yet, there he was. Maka just couldn't understand. Could it be that he really did like her? Maka wasn't sure and she didn't want to know.

Maka leaned her head back against the wall and shut her eyes. For some reason, she was just so tired. She was starting to have trouble thinking straight. Maybe it couldn't hurt her to shut her eyes just for minute. It would only be for a minute. Maka let her body relax and let her eyes get some rest from the bright light of the waiting room.

Even if she fell asleep, everything would be okay. Soul was there with her.

…

Soul had practically gone in circles, trying to find a cafe or a bending machine to get Maka something to drink. In the end, when he finally found a small cafe inside the hospital, Soul realized that he didn't have any money with him. He felt like such an idiot. He had promised Maka something to drink without him realizing that he had left his wallet at home.

Walking in defeat back to the waiting room, Soul stopped in his tracks when he found Maka fast asleep, her head leaning against the hard white wall. Soul scratched the back of his head before he approached her. He sat in the seat he sat in earlier and stared at her.

She had her hair down instead of having it in it's usual pigtails. It was also emitting the wonderful smell of cherry blossoms. Soul leaned closer to her and stared at her face. That's when he realized that Maka was actually really pretty. He placed his hand on her cheek again, letting his fingers feel the softness of her skin once more. She stirred a bit in her sleep which made Soul take his hand away.

Then without him realizing it, Soul grabbed Maka's upper body lightly and placed her head on top his lap. He figure that way she would be a bit more comfortable. Soul placed his hand over her hair and slowly patted her gently. Despite all that, Maka didn't wake up and continued to sleep peacefully.

Soul didn't know what was up with him. He loved the feeling of having her so close to him. He loved the fact that she was sleeping on his lap. He didn't find it strange in any way, but he was sure if Maka were to wake up and find herself in such position she would freak out. Soul sighed and looked down at Maka's hair.

She had gone through so much that day. This was the least he could do for her. He couldn't take away her pain, but he could at least make her feel better and show her that she wasn't alone. Of course, she wasn't alone even if he wasn't there. Her best friend, Kid, seemed just as attentive toward her. Soul hoped he didn't have any sorts of feelings toward her. Then again, that wasn't any of his business.

Soul twitched when she felt Maka's hand grip on to his jacket tightly. She mumbled something underneath her breath, but Soul wasn't able to make it out. Without thinking much about it, Soul continued to touch her hair while letting her sleep on top him.

This wasn't a part of the bet, but it didn't hurt to make an exception.

...


	7. Falling Down

**Soul Eater**

_Here it is! Chappie 7! It's definitely not my best, but I tried. I had three tests today and they kind of wore me out; Economics, Precalculus, and European History. So stressful. I don't think I did to badly, though. Then again, who knows. _

_My Anime Status: currently watching and obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't know why I had never watched it before. It's really good!_

_Anyways, a quick thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect. You all make my day._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 7 – Falling Down**

It was warm and the air was kind of dry, but that wasn't bothering Maka; it was Soul who was getting on her last nerves. Ever since the morning he wouldn't leave her alone and would constantly keep asking her if she was okay or if she was going to be alright because of her father's accident. Maka was getting tired of Soul's redundant questions almost to the point of ignoring him.

Now, she was walking home from school with Soul following. Unfortunately for Maka, Kid had to stay after school with his father to help him out with some school work, leaving Maka all alone with Soul. Sighing, Maka turned her eyes to look at Soul only to find him staring at her. Her cheeks flushed a bit, but paid no attention to it.

"Soul. I didn't ask you to walk me home. So please just go away." Maka said, but there was no strength in her voice. Those words came so natural to her that she didn't even struggle to say them. Maka looked down at the sidewalk and stared at Soul's shadow. "I don't have time to be messing around."

"I know. You've said that a million times today. I get it." Soul said as he placed his hands in the back of his head. In that moment, Maka knew that Soul wasn't about to go home like she had asked him to. "By the way, when is your dad being released from the hospital?"

Maka placed her index finger over her chin while she thought about it. "I'm not really sure. I think the doctor said that he would be spending another day or two in the hospital until further notice. My dad is alright. He's still a bit freaked out, but I guess that's normal."

Shrugging his shoulders, Soul looked away from her. "I guess it can't be helped, but are you really planning on staying all by yourself? Aren't you gonna get someone to look after you while dad is at the hospital or something?"

"Why would I do that?" Maka asked him a bit confused. She didn't understand where that question had come from. She had already given it some thought and didn't find it so big of an issue. She was always alone, so it made no difference to her to stay that way for a couple of days. "For your information, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm used to being alone in my house. If your so worried about me, I'll tell Kid to sleep over."

Soul grumbled under his breath before he gave her a wide smirk. "Kid this, Kid that. It sounds like your married to him. Can't you do anything without him or what? That's all you ever talk about. It gets on my nerves."

"Well, I don't care." Maka tried to sound indifferent, but her voice kept shaking up. It was true that, as of late, Maka had been a little bit to dependent on Kid, but it was strange that Soul had pointed that out to her. "Kid is a very good friend of mine and I owe him a lot. He's done so many things for me that I lost count. So don't you dare talk bad about him. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Soul told her without a care in the world. "Just remember that if you ever need anything, you can count on me too. I'll be there for you. Just like Kid."

"Yeah, I know." Even though she tried to shove Soul's words away, it was hopeless and Maka eventually smiled at him while her cheeks turned a faint color of pink. Maka nodded while she gripped on her books tightly against her chest. "Thank you."

Soul's face went from surprised to shocked. He probably wasn't expecting her to say something like that. He looked at her before he let out a laugh. "I really don't get you sometimes, you know? One minute you're trying to bite my head off and the next you're all nice. Could it be that you're falling for me?"

"No way! Me fall for you? You must be out of your mind!" Maka furrowed her eyebrows and tried to restrain her hand from slapping him. She increased her pace, trying to leave Soul behind. That would be the last time she said anything nice to him. She couldn't even give him a small thanks because he would take her compliment in a whole other direction. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"I was just playing. Don't get yourself so worked up." Soul stated while he tried to catch up to her. Maka silently wished in her head he could just get lost. "Hey, Maka? Isn't your house that way?"

Soul pointed down the street she had just walked passed by. It amazed her to know how well Soul knew the direction of her house. Maka nodded silently while she continued to walk straight ahead. "Yeah, it is, but there is something I have to do. I can't go home just yet."

"Oh?" Soul placed his hands in his pockets while he looked back at the street they had just passed. "So if you're not going home, where are you going?"

Maka, instead of getting frustrated with Soul, simply sighed. There was no point in getting with angry him because either way, Soul would never listened to what she had to say. He took her words as a joke. "There's this book that I have been meaning to buy. I saw it on discount in this bookstore and I thought it would be the perfect time to buy it."

Soul scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know much about books. Heck, I probably read like one book per year. Still, I'll walk you to the bookstore."

"Don't force yourself if you don't want to. It is a bookstore after all and I'm sure you wouldn't find something like that interesting. I'm not asking you to walk me anywhere. Why don't you just go home?" Maka suddenly snapped at him, causing him to twitch.

"That's some question. Why don't I go home?" Soul repeated her, but it seemed to Maka that he was asking it to himself. Then, Maka heard him let out a deep sigh. "I hate being home. It's boring being stuck in there especially when you have to keep looking at your brother's face. Damn. He pisses me off sometimes."

Maka, a bit surprised, was about to ask Soul about his brother, when something caught her attention. Maka and Soul had been walking along the street and they now stood in front of a bridge that went over a small road. That wasn't what caught Maka's attention, though. On top of that mediocre bridge, Maka could see a boy dressed in black getting ready to jump down to his death. Maka's eyes widen at the sight of the boy that was about to commit suicide.

"Soul." Maka whispered, her face pale and frighten. Soul looked at her in awe before he looked in the direction she was staring at. Then, his jaw also dropped a bit, but quickly composed himself. "Do you see that? He's about to jump down. He'll kill himself if he does that."

"Maka. Just calm down and take a deep breath. Don't jump to conclusions." Maka shot Soul a glare after hearing his voice hesitate. Soul cleared his throat. "I guess we should try to stop him."

Maka didn't even hear Soul's last sentence before she ran off toward the bridge. She climb up the stairs as quickly as she could until she made it to the top. That's when she noticed that the boy was still looking down at the road that was below, probably tempted to let himself fall down. Maka furrowed her eyebrows while she gritted her teeth a bit angrily. Dropping her books, Maka charged toward the boy.

Without thinking about it, Maka grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back. She stood in front of him while she extended her arms, preventing him to get an inch closer to the rail. She looked at him straight in the eyes while he stared back at her, scared and surprised.

"What in the world are you thinking?" Maka spat him, piercing her green eyes straight into his shaking ones. "Were you really planning to jump and kill yourself? Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to let you do something like that!"

He stared at Maka with a shocked look while his body remained stiff and motionless. Then, the boy looked down his shoes. His entire body starting trembling as much as his eyes were. Then, when he suddenly busted into tears, he dropped his knees to the ground. Maka was amazed to see him crying like a child. He was crying so much that his face was flushed in pink, almost like his hair.

Maka bit her lip while she looked down at the poor guy. He was really crying his heart out and it was all because of her. Maka didn't know what to do since he was a complete stranger. How was she suppose to comfort someone that she didn't even know? Even if he was a stranger, though, Maka couldn't just leave him alone like that. Maka turned back around and when she noticed no sign of Soul yet, she leaned down next to him, placing her hand on his back.

"Hey. I'm sorry for scaring you the way that I did." Maka began with uneasiness. If she could deal with a stubborn and annoying Soul, she was sure that she could deal with a crying boy. "I guess I just want you to understand that what you were doing was wrong. Don't ever do something like that again."

Maka really wanted to ask why he had attempted to kill himself, but told herself that it really wasn't any of her business. The boy continued crying, making Maka feel helpless. Her words didn't seem to be getting to him. "I don't know why you were trying to jump down from the bridge, but I can assure you that no reason is a strong enough reason. You should never try to end your life. I'm sure that you'll be able to resolve your problems if you work hard at it."

The boy suddenly stopped his quivering and turned back to look at Maka. He still had a few tears streaming from his eyes. He gave Maka a confused look. "What are y-you talking about?" He suddenly asked, looking down in embarrassment. "I don't understand."

"I told you. He wasn't trying to do anything." Soul told her while he stood above her. Maka flinched at the sound of his voice. He didn't sound to happy. "You shouldn't jump to crazy conclusions like that. Makes people think you're crazy."

Speechless, Maka took her hand off the boy's back. "You mean to say that you weren't trying to end your life?" The boy didn't smile nor did he cry. He just stared at her like if she had something growing out of her face. It was obvious that the answer was no. "Why were you on the edge of the bridge, looking down like you were about to throw yourself?"

"I wasn't." The boy said while he sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He sniffed again as Maka stood up from the ground. "I'm lost."

Maka's eyebrow twitched and felt her face getting red with embarrassed, slapping her hand on her forehead. Behind her, Maka could here Soul laughing hard at her. She pouted, feeling like she had just made a total fool of herself. She silently cursed at Soul for making her feel like an even bigger idiot. Instead of telling Soul to shut up, even though she really wanted to, Maka held out her hand for the boy with the light pinkish purplish hair.

"You're not planning on staying down there all day, are you?" Maka asked him with a smile. The boy shook his head, but hesitated to take her hand. "C'mon on. I won't bite. Promise."

Looking at her hand with suspicion, the boy nodded. Slowly and lightly, he placed his hand on top of her hers. Maka pulled him up with her tight grip. There was no doubt that this boy that stood in front of her was different from any other guy she had ever met. For the most part, he cried, poured out his sadness in one blow. That was probably something she would never see a guy do especially not someone like Soul.

"So what's your name?" Maka asked him and when she noticed him taking a step away from her, she felt a bit hurt. She had probably scared him with her earlier reaction. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I totally understand."

The boy twirled his eyes from her to the ground and then to Soul. As he kicked something on the ground, he spoke. "Crona."

Maka smiled at him after she heard him say his name. She was happy to hear him talking to her. He seemed like such a nice person after all. "It's nice to meet you, Crona. I'm Maka Albarn. I'm very sorry about scaring you earlier. I thought you were going to jump or something. Silly me, huh?"

Crona didn't say anything at first, but then started to find a bit more confidence to speak. "I'm sorry, Miss Maka."

"No, it's okay. I guess I wasn't thinking straight." Maka told him. While she spoke to Crona, she could feel Soul's stare stabbing her in the back. "Anyways, did you say you were lost?"

"Yes." Crona stated simply, rubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve. Maka couldn't help, but feel sympathy and compassion for Crona. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to get to know him better. Not only was he very nice and gentle, he was very polite. Something that was very rare in guys nowadays. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Maka shook her head before giving him a warm smile. "It's alright. If you like, I can help you find your way home. I know these parts pretty good. I'm sure we'll be able to find your house in no time. If you want to."

Before Crona had a chance to reply to Maka's offer, his eyes suddenly focused on something that was behind her. Maka turned around to see a punk looking guy dressed in black looking in their direction. He was tall, buff, and his eyes were scary. Maka gulped and took a step back.

"Crona!" He hollered. To Maka, he sounded furious. "Crona! I've been looking for you all over town and I couldn't find your scrawny self anywhere! Why the hell did you just wonder off on your own?! You know you can't survive out here without having me around! You annoy me!"

He walked toward Crona and when he finally stood right in front of him, he started hitting Crona several times on top of the head. Maka's jaw dropped while she sweat dropped. They seemed to know each other pretty well, but they had nothing in resembalence.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Crona exclaimed, trying to cover himself with his hands. Apparently, though, it wasn't really working. "I promise to not do it again, Ragnarok! Promise!"

Ragnarok stopped hitting him while he crossed his hands. "You better not! If you do, I won't let you off the hook so easily! Got it?" He was about to say something else when he suddenly caught sight of Maka. He stared at her and Maka gave him a crooked smile. "And who the hell are you?"

Maka was about to answer the question when she felt Ragnarok getting closer to her, letting out a snicker. "You're quite the sight."

…

That was it. Soul had had enough. He had forced himself to not pull Maka away when she was down there with that Crona guy. He tried to understand that she was trying to comfort him and trying to make him feel better. It didn't really work, though. It annoyed Soul to see Maka so friendly with a stranger and yet, she distrusted him so much. She was being way way to friendly and Soul didn't like that one bit.

Now, this other guy, who apparently seemed to know Crona, was trying to hit on Maka. Was he stupid? There was nothing in Maka that was attractive. He didn't understand why she was a magnet toward creeps and OCD freaks. Soul, with his blood boiling in anger, walked over to Maka, grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from him.

"She is quite a sight, but I'm the only one that's allowed to look at her." Soul snarled at him. He held on to Maka's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye, Soul could see Maka's face blushing. He grinned inside his mind. He really liked seeing Maka blushing because of him.

Ragnarok shrugged his shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, man. I don't intend to take a flat chested girl like her."

"Good. You better not." Soul stated with a smirk on his face. He held Maka's hand while he carried her books with another. He could feel Maka's hand squirming to be released from his grip. Of course, he wasn't about to comply with her wishes.

When Maka finally pulled her hand free from his grip, she took her books and turned back to look at Crona. "Well, Crona. I got to get going. I'm sorry for giving you a scare. I hope we can hang out sometime and get to know each other a bit better."

Crona nodded, but Soul simply rolled his eyes irritated. What the hell was wrong with Maka? He had never seen her act that way before. "Yeah, yeah." Soul said, grabbing Maka's hand tightly and forcefully. "We're leaving now."

"No. Wait, Soul!" Maka protested, but Soul didn't listen to her. He dragged down the stairs and back into the sidewalk. Instead of going to the bookstore like the had planned before, Soul decided to take her home. He didn't want her to encounter anyone else. "Soul! Let me go!"

"No. I'm not going to." Soul snapped at her, making her be quiet.

He has worked so hard trying to get close to Maka. He's gotten slapped, ignored, yelled at all with the purpose to get close to her. It annoyed him that some random stranger could accomplish getting close to her in minutes after it took him days. Then it also annoyed him to think that Maka would develop a crush on some stranger when she had him right in front of her. Why was she so determined to not like him? What did he ever do to receive such rejection?

If things kept going the way they were, he would never win the bet. That terrorized him to the bone. He was not about to be humiliated by Black*Star. Without a doubt, that would be a nightmare. Soul shook that thought away and turned to look at Maka. Her face was fuming with anger, but she didn't protest against him holding her hand.

Soul sighed and shook his head to himself. From that point on, Soul would just have to take care of Maka better. She might not be the prettiest thing in the world, even though she kind of was to him, but she was definitely one of the nicest and most innocent girls Soul had ever met. With that in mind, Soul couldn't just let some random guys take advantage of her.

Now, he wasn't only worried about her best friend Kid. He was also starting to get worried about that guy Crona. Thanks to them Soul could be on the verge of losing the bet. The only thing that kind of eased his mind was the thought that Maka would probably never see Crona again. If that was the case, then there was no way she would develop a crush on him. Then again, Soul wasn't about to let Maka fall for anyone that wasn't him.

Of course, little did he know that Crona had enrolled their school.

…


	8. Accused

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone. I'm back after my long absence. I'm very sorry about that. I had so many tests! To say that I took my SAT test today. It took a lot of my juices, but somehow, I made it through. I applied to another university and I am now currently applying to my third one. I hope one them accepts me. _

_Oh, I've finally reached Soul Eater chapter 102. I must say that it is amazing. I love it! The only thing that made me almost cry was discovering Justin Law is actually..._

_Anyways, please enjoy! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect! This is my first story ever to reach 60 reviews:)_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 8 – Accused**

Unlike other days, Maka woke up in a pretty good mood. First of all, her father had been released from the hospital, he was slowly starting to turn into his normal self. His drinking and flirting habits were nowhere near gone, though. Maka wasn't too content with that, but she was glad to see her dad back up on his feet.

Then, after arriving to school, she discovered that Crona, the boy she had met the other day, had enrolled to her school. When she saw him walking down the hallway, Maka couldn't help, but smile with joy. She was going to go greet him and welcome him into his new school, but, like always, Soul got in her way. He grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to speak and pulled her toward class. Maka's good cheery mood quickly disappeared after that.

So Maka waited. While she was in class, Maka kept looking at the clock. She would count every second, every minute, hoping that time could speed up at least a little. She wanted class to be over so she could go find Crona and say hello to him. Before she could do any of that though, Maka had to calculate a plan to get past Soul. As of late, he just kept following her everywhere. To make things worse, he would text her and call her constantly. Maka wanted to convince herself that all that stuff annoyed her, but a part of her was starting to feel a bit flattered.

Maka shook her head to herself and turned her head slightly to look at Soul. He had his face smacked down on the desk, asleep and being as lazy as ever. Maka giggled silently at the sight of Soul before she turned back around to jot down some notes.

She couldn't believe how much her life was changing. Little by little, Maka was starting to get influenced by her surroundings and she was no longer trapped in her own little bubble. For the first time, Maka actually had her eyes opened toward the world, allowing her to meet new people like Liz, Crona, and Tsubaki. It was quite a strange feeling and Maka wasn't sure how she should deal with it.

A few minutes went by when they were finally dismissed to lunch. Maka quickly jerked up and started to gather her belongings as fast as she could. If she delayed even one second, she would never be able to find Crona because of Soul's interference. Setting her mind, Maka was about to hustle toward the door when the teacher called out to her. She stopped her hurry and slowly let her shoulders drop when she heard the teacher calling her name again. "Maka Albarn, can I have a second?"

Maka had no choice but to turn back and walk toward the teacher's desk. Out of the corner of her eyes, Maka could see Soul grinning toward her while he stood next to his desk with Black*Star. His smirk declaring victory, almost like if he had known her intentions of her trying to ditch him. Maka rolled her eyes, but the teacher snapped her from her thoughts. "Ox Ford, you too. I need to talk to both of you. Now."

Maka's eyes widen and turned to look at Ox who was about to exit the classroom along with Harvar. He gave the teacher a confused look, but didn't question back. He stood next to Maka and gave her a look that only he would dare give her. "Whatever this is, it's Maka's fault. I haven't done anything."

"Be quiet, you." Maka said through her teeth while she clenched her fists. "I don't know what this is about either. Don't say things that don't apply." Maka turned her attention back to the teacher. "What is it that you want to talk to us about, Marie-sensei?"

She gave them both a serious look before she pulled out two papers from her desk and placed them in front of them. Maka looked down at the papers and realized that one of them was her recently written essay.

"I hope you understand why I am showing you this." Clearing her throat, Marie-sensei placed her hands on her hips and looked at them. Ox and Maka exchanged looks before they shook their heads in confusion. "I really hate to this to you, but I have no choice but to give you two afterschool detention. I will see both of you here after school is over. Understand?"

Maka choked on her saliva while Ox began to protest. "What? For what? I haven't done anything. I'm innocent. It's probably all her fault." He pointed at Maka with his index finger, but Maka shoved his hand away from her.

"I'm very disappointed that two of my brightest students would copy from each other." She pointed down at the two essays that were laid about on her desk. "They aren't identical, but the ideas are exactly the same. There is no way I can believe that you two didn't copy from each other. The evidence is right there on the papers."

Just when Maka was about to speak for herself, Ox started laughing like a lunatic, holding his hands to his stomach. Maka stared at him with confusion. "Me? Copy from a girl like her? That's is just too hilarious! I have no need to copy something from a girl like her. My work is unique. I don't need to get anything from anyone especially not from Maka Albarn. She's probably the one that copied from me. She hasn't been paying attention as much as she used to. In fact, she's the opposite of what she used to be. She's an irresponsible, procrastinating, lackadaisical girl who has been spending too much time with Soul Evans."

"Shut up, Ox! That's none of your business." Maka snapped at him before he continued spatting out his nonsense. Once he starts rambling, there was no one in the planet that could possibly stop him. The only person that would keep him in check was most likely Kim. Ox would do anything she says.

"Quiet both of you." Marie-sensei told them, giving them a frown while Maka and Ox glared at each. "We're are not getting any close to solving the problem by arguing. Why don't you just admit that you did it and come to detention."

"No. I can't do something like that because I haven't done anything wrong!" Maka jumped in before Ox could. "I haven't copied anything from anyone. I don't have the proof of my words, but please, Marie-sensei, you must believe me. I have never copied the work of my classmates. Why would I start to do that now?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You been goofing around lately. You don't even pay attention in class anymore. All you do is stare at Soul Evans. You don't care about your grades anymore at all. Of course, I wouldn't usually mind. If you slack off, that gives me the opportunity to become the best in the class. But, I won't allow you to copy me!" Ox furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his heard toward Maka. "Don't you dare cheat off me!"

"You don't get it, do you? Despite the fact that your head is shaved, you're still so thick headed!" Maka furrowed her eyebrows and tried to restrain herself from slapping him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't copy from you. If anyone copied from anyone, then it was probably you. And who I hang out with is none of your business. Nothing distracts me from my studies so stop saying stupid things like that. It's creeping me out! You sound like a stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker. I'm just stating the obvious." Ox crossed his hands while he gave her a small smirk. Maka curled her fists and growled underneath her breath. "Because of you, my reputation is ruined. I'm not gonna let you step on my pride also. If anyone is gonna get punished it should be her. She should be the one to blame."

"Both of you stop it." Marie-sensei exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table. "I already said arguing isn't going to get you too out of trouble. I wish I could believe you, but your essays are just too similar. I cannot assume anything else. I am just doing what any teacher would do. I'll get in trouble if I let things like this slide."

Maka shook her head and look straight at the teacher. She was starting to get frustrated by the whole situation, but no one was frustrating to her than Ox. "I didn't do anything. Please, Miss Marie. Don't make me stay for detention with him."

Ox gave her a deep glare underneath his glasses. "Be quiet, Maka. Everything is your fault. You should learn to keep your eyes to yourself. Do your own work from now on. You've been slacking off and you know it. You don't pay attention in class, you don't study in the library as much as you used to too and not only that, I got a higher grade on the test we took last time. You should just admit it that you aren't focused anymore." Ox grinned at her, making her cringe. "All that is because of Soul Evans. He is influencing you to do things you're not suppose to like copying. I'm sure he's the one that persuaded you to do it. He isn't the type of person a smart girl like you should hang out with."

Curling her fists, Maka stared at Ox with her green eyes piercing him dead in the face. "What do you know about Soul? You don't know anything. So don't bad mouth talk him when you don't even know what you're saying. Sometimes your words are too fat for mouth."

Maka could see Marie-sensei wanted to say something, but Ox beat her to it. When it was argument between nerds, it tended to go on quite intensely. "And sometimes you're too blind to see that Soul is messing around with you. If I were you, I wouldn't take him seriously."

That was it. Maka couldn't take it anymore. She was about to lunge toward him, but someone grabbed her around the stomach, stopping her from advancing. Even though she didn't turn back to look, Maka knew by the way they were holding her that it was Soul Eater Evans. Of course, that didn't take away her anger she was feeling toward Ox Ford. He was stepping her boundaries, making fun of her, looking down on her and Maka couldn't allow him to do that to her.

"You listen here you, Ox man!" Maka tried to hit him with her fists, but Soul pulled her back out of Ox's reach. Maka squirmed in between Soul's arm, hoping he would set her free so that she could give Ox a piece of her mind. "Just shut up. I didn't cheat off you! I would never dare take your crappy answers! They would probably be all wrong!"

"Maka! Chill out!" Soul exclaimed toward her, pulling her closer toward him. She shook her head and tried to take his hands off her. "It's just a damn essay. Just stay for detention and get it over with! What's the big deal?"

"You don't understand anything!" Maka told Soul, but she was still looking at Ox. He was standing a bit shaken up, staring at her like if she was crazy. She kind of was. When it came to her grades, she could be quite aggressive. "I'll stay for detention, if Ox admits that he was the one that cheated off me!"

"What? I'm not admitting something that I didn't do!" He crossed his hands and looked toward the ceiling, his head shining off a streak of light. "I'll stay for the detention, if Maka admits that she's a loser and that she was the one that cheated off of me."

"Stop it! If you both don't be quiet right now, I'll make you guys stay for detention the entire week." Marie-sensei exclaimed, her face expressing nothing but grief. Her words, though, managed to get both Maka and Ox to be quiet.

Maka didn't stop squirming in Soul's hands. He was still gripping on to her very tightly. When she finally calmed herself down, Soul let her go. Maka shook her skirt off and looked at her teacher who seemed at bit relieved from the sudden silence. Then Maka and Ox spoke in union. "I'm sorry, Marie-sensei."

"Well, I would have let you guys off the hook if you would have explained things to me reasonably." She shook her head slowly. "You guys made such a fuss over something so small." Maka was about to respond to that, but the teacher held out her hand. "I will see both of you in detention today. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'. Understand?"

Ox and Maka looked at each other before looking down at the floor in defeat. "Yes, Marie-sensei."

When that was finally agreed, the teacher sighed, placing her hand on her chest before she walked out the classroom. Before another confrontation could occur, Maka felt Soul grab her hand, pulling her quickly out the classroom.

"Geez, Maka. What is your problem?" Soul asked her once they were outside the classroom, walking down the hall. "Were you actually planning to launch yourself toward him?"

"Of course, I was." Maka told him, snatching her hand from Soul's grasp. She stopped walking and crossed her hands, leaning her back against the white wall. "He has always been like that ever since I can remember. He's an arrogant show off that has his ego to big for his brain. We always compete. Trying to be the best in the class. That's why it's an insult that someone would actually assume that I would cheat off him."

"I don't get that at all." Soul scratched the back of his head, giving Maka a confused look. "I cheat off people all the time. I copy homework, tests and all that other stuff. It's easier that way."

"Well, I don't do things like that." Maka snapped at him. "I actually study. Something that you have probably never done in your entire life."

They stood there in silent before Maka suddenly remembered that she was going to go look for Crona. Her eyes widen a bit at the realization, but then she quickly calmed herself down. With Soul standing right in front of her, there was no way she would ever be able to reach within 6 feet of Crona.

When it was finally after school, Maka went to her teacher's classroom and started spending her time arranging desks. She would go through each row, adjusting the desk and making them straight. Meanwhile, Ox was in front of the classroom cleaning off the board. Maka stayed quiet, not bothering to speak to the only person that was in classroom. If she attempted to make a conversation with Ox, they would only end up arguing.

Maka went about her business, arranging the desks and picking up any trash that she would come across. She would have never imagined in all her years of school to get detention. Maka was almost sure that it was Ox's first time getting detention as well. The agony and the humiliation for a nerd to get detention was pure sorrow.

Even so, Maka wondered how her essay ended up similar to Ox. She didn't copy him and Maka was almost sure that Ox would never lower his pride to copy off the work of someone. It just wasn't like him at all. Maka sighed and grabbed the broom that Marie-sensei had pulled out for her. She started sweeping the floor. Her mind suddenly thinking about Soul.

…

Soul rubbed his eyes with his fingers while he stood up against the tree beside the school entrance gate. He was tired and he really wanted to go home, but a part of him told him to stay and wait for Maka. So that's what he decided to do. Besides, if he did let Maka walk alone, sooner or later she could end up attacking that freak with the wierd hair.

It troubled Soul to see Maka so agitated with something that had nothing to do with him. Everything seemed important to her except for him. From Crona to school, everything mattered to her except him. Soul sighed and scratched the back of his head. What else could he do to get himself in Maka's mind? He had tried everything already.

Looking down at the grass that was underneath his feet, Soul sighed. Somehow, he had manged to prevent Maka and Crona from meeting. He was glad about that, but Soul knew that sooner or later Maka would go out and look for him. Soul clenched his fists, cursing himself underneath his breath. He was scared that if Maka got too close to Crona, she might develop feelings for him. That was something that he wasn't going to let happen. Not in a million years.

"Yo, Soul!" Without even looking up, Soul knew that the one that was speaking out to him was none other than Black*Star. "What are you doing here, man? You look like an idiot standing there in a daze. Who are you waiting for? Or are you waiting for me, the man that is destined to surpass God!"

"Yeah, right." Soul replied with a smirk. He stood up straight and walked over to Black*Star, giving him a light punch in the shoulder. "Like hell I'm waiting for you. You're not that important."

"Well, you should! You should consider it honor that I, Black*Star, even consider talking to a weakling like you!" Black*Star crossed his hands and started laughing hysterically. Soul raised an eyebrow at his too overexcited friend. There was never a day Black*Star was lacking energy. "If you're not waiting for me, who are you waiting for then?"

"Maka." Soul said bluntly and straight forward. He erased his smirk from his face and looked down at the ground. He kicked some dirt around before he spoke. "She got blamed for copying some kid's paper. The teacher gave her detention."

"Wow! You serious, Maka Albarn? Copying off someone?! That's a shocker!" Black*Star laughed, but Soul wasn't finding anything funny. When he finally calmed down some, Black*Star placed his hands behind his head. "I saw part of the commotion she was having with Ford. They were arguing like idiots! I swear. She is such a geek. I kind of feel sorry for you. Thanks to me you gotta be near some nerdy looking girl everyday. It must be such a pain!"

Without hesitation, Soul grabbed Black*Star by the collar and pushed him against the tree. He looked at him with his crimson eyes, showing no sign of fear. He furrowed his eyebrows while he snarled at him under his breath. Black*Star, not knowing what was up with him, stared at him in utter confusion. "Hey, Soul! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't you dare insult Maka again. Got it?" Soul told him in a stiff voice, but when he realized what he was doing, Soul let go of him and took a few steps away. He placed his hands in his pockets, looking toward the school entrance. He didn't quite understand where that had come from.

"No problem, man!" Black*Star exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder which gave Soul some pain. "Maka is a touchy subject for you since you are, currently, losing the bet. That's who you're waiting for, right?"

Soul rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to answer Black*Star's dumb question. It was obvious he was waiting for her. She was the only girl Soul had ever waited on. "So what are you doing here, Black*Star? Waiting for Tsubaki to finish with her Student Council meeting?"

Black*Star's face flushed bright red while he shook his hands back and forth. "Hell no! That's not it at all! I don't like Tsubaki! Psssh! Why would a guy like me set his big mighty eyes on a girl like Tsubaki! Tsubaki?! No! Never!"

"Sounds to me like you're in denial." Soul told him, teasing him. He loved the look of Black*Star in panic. It was quite satisfying to see him get a flustered for a girl. "Face it, Black*Star. You like Tsubaki."

Black*Star began to stomp his feet and just when he was about to protest, Soul spotted Maka walking out from the building with Ox Ford right in front of her. Soul stood in silent as he watched Maka walking from afar. Her hair was blowing gently along with the wind. Her green eyes stood out like they always did. The setting sun hitting her soft delicate skin. Soul watched Maka go down the steps while he wondered when her untouchable heart was going to belong to him.

"And you say that I'm in denial." Black*Star whispered to him before he pushed him toward Maka. Soul shot him a glare before he started walking toward her.

"Hey, Maka." Soul called out to her. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him. Her expression was surprised, just the way Soul liked it. "Man, what took you so long? I've been waiting out here for an hour or so."

Maka grumbled and pressed her books harder against her chest. "That's not my problem. I didn't tell you to wait for me. I even told Kid to walk on home without me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Soul took her books from her hands and started carrying them for her. Maka gave Soul a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. She simply shook her head rolling her eyes shortly afterward. "I waited for you because I wanted to see your pretty face."

"Oh, shut up, Soul!" Maka exclaimed, a blush forming visibly in her face. Soul smiled at that. It seemed to him that Maka was starting to blush more easily around him. Could it be that maybe he was actually starting to have an affect on her? If that was the case, then he was closer to winning the bet. Still, Soul wondered if that was also the reason why his heart was pounding like crazy.

"Didn't I tell you, Maka Albarn!" Soul and Maka both looked forward to find Ox Ford standing in front of them with triumphant smile on his face. He pointed his index finger toward Soul, earning himself a death glare, but he was too simple minded to realize that. "You're spending too much time with Soul Evans and that's why your grades are slipping! Then you have the nerve to copy me! If you keep hanging out with a guy like Soul, your brain will turn to mush!"

"Why you! Say that one more time I'll go over there and pound you!" Maka held up her fists and got ready to charge toward him. Once again, she allowed the blood to boil in her veins to quickly.

When she was about to go toward Ox Ford, Soul grabbed her with one hand and placed her over his shoulder. He held her up his shoulder, her legs kicking up and down while her hands started to hit him endlessly on his back. Soul wasn't fixing to place her down. If he did, then she might really pick a fight with Ox Ford.

"Soul Evens! Put me down! What do you think you're doing?! This isn't funny!" Maka exclaimed, but Soul only gripped on her tighter. "I can walk on my own just so you know!"

He ignored her and when he was walking past Ox, Soul stopped. He shifted his head to look at the freak that seemed to be against the idea of him and Maka being together. He wasn't about to forgive him for that. "You should learn to mind your own business. I'm warning you. If you mess around with this girl," Soul looked toward Maka. "You're messing with me. Got it?"

"Hmm." Ox pushed his glasses back, a smirk forming on his face. ""I'm not scared of you. A guy with no brain doesn't intimidate me in the least. As for you Maka, I will beat you and I'll become the best in the class. Just you wait!" And with that he started walking away.

Maka cringed on top of Soul's shoulder. She was fuming with anger. She squirmed while Soul started walking in the opposite direction toward her home."That jerk! I'm not about to let you beat me! You'll regret ever copying that essay from me! Do hear! I'll get you! Just you watch!"

"Chill, Maka. You're gonna scare everyone away." Soul told her, grasping her tightly.

She was really something. One minute she could be the nicest girl in the world and then the next, she was one of scariest. Even so, Soul had to admit that the whole situation was quite humorous. He had never seen someone so crazy about their grades than Maka. She would practically attack someone for them.

Still, when Soul had made the bet with Black*Star he never imagined himself doing what he was doing now. Carrying a girl over his shoulder to prevent her from attacking a student was something that he never imagined doing. He also never imagined protecting a girl like the way he was doing with Maka.

Was that something beyond the bet? Soul wasn't sure. All he knew was that Maka belonged in present. That should be his main focus. Whether he won the bet or not, Soul knew that he had gained something far more worthy.

...


	9. Unexpected Meeting

**Soul Eater**

_Updated pretty fast, huh? I'm happy about that. I've already got this story plotted out almost to the end. Don't worry. It's not gonna end any time soon. There's still plenty more to go. Sadly, this isn't one of my best chapters, though._

_Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this story of mine!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 9 – Unexpected Meeting**

Maka swung her feet back and forth while she sat on a bench in front of the park. She sighed to herself, letting the cool breeze fling her hair around. Looking down at her phone, Maka read the text message that Soul had sent a her a bit earlier.

_Hey, Maka. There's something I gotta tell you. It's important. Meet me in front of the park at 3:30. _

_See ya there! :3_

Maka looked up at the sky and sighed. She didn't understand what Soul could possibly want with her. He had never done something like that before. It was odd that he would ask her to meet her. Didn't he have better things to do than to waste his time with a girl like her?

At first, when she had seen the message, Maka had resolved to herself that she wasn't going to come, but then her conscious kicked in. She imagined Soul waiting for her only for her to never show up. She would feel bad and not only that, she was sure that Soul would bite her head off if she didn't come. She felt like she didn't have a choice. She had texted him back, asking him what he wanted, but, of course, he didn't reply back.

Maka sighed again as she wrapped her hands around her body. The air was starting to get chilly. She checked the time and it was almost about to be 4. She couldn't wait for Soul forever. She had better things she could be doing on a Sunday afternoon. Maka stood up from the bench, getting ready to leave when she saw a motorcycle parking ahead of her.

Standing still, Maka knew who that motorcycle belonged too. It was Soul's. He had finally come after he had made her wait so long. Maka furrowed her eyebrows and started walking toward him. When she was about to ask him why he had taken him so long after he had ask her to come all this way, he took off his motorcycle helmet. In that moment, Maka realized that the person on motorcycle wasn't Soul. He was much older, but his face was very similar to Soul.

She stared at him as he placed the helmet on top of his lap. Then he gave her a smile. "Hey. You're Maka Albarn, right?"

Maka blinked a few times in confusion. How did this complete stranger know her name? Why did he have Soul's motorcycle? "Yes. I'm Maka Albarn. Do I know you?"

He let out a laugh, but his face remained stiff. Maka, not knowing what to say, looked down at the ground. She regretted coming up to him. She looked like a total idiot now. The only reason she had come up to the person in the motorcycle was because she thought it was Soul. "Do I know you?" Maka repeated, feeling a bit impatient.

"Oh, about that." He started after he stopped laughing. He looked at her while his spoke. His eyes never left her, almost as if they were glued to her. "You don't know me, but I've know a bit about you. Maka Albarn, the new love interest of Soul E. Evans. That's how I know you."

Maka's eyes widen while she felt her face blush a little. Was this some kind of joke? Did Soul set her up like this? Maka didn't think so and she really hoped that it wasn't the case. "How do you know something like that? I've never seen you before in my life. Who are you are?"

"I came here to see for myself who you are. I gotta admit that you're different from what I imagined. All of Soul's previous girls were much more attractive and they had much more style." The guy said while he placed his hand over his chin, making Maka's eyebrow twitch. He had completely ignored her question. "I wonder what he saw in you. You're not really his type."

"Who are you?! You're ignoring me completely." Maka snapped at him. She was starting to get angry since a guy she didn't even know was insulting her. If she could, she would just walk away, but she wanted to know who that jerk was. As each second went by, his face kept reminding her of Soul. "Did Soul tell you to come here and make fun of me?"

"About that, I came here on my own. Soul doesn't know I'm here. If I would have told him that I was going to meet up with you, he would have killed me." He told her with a smirk on his face. Maka turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed. "He's seems overly protective of you. To say that he hasn't said one word to me about you, means quite a bit. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"No. It doesn't make me feel anything at all." Maka exclaimed, curling her fists. She turned herself around since she couldn't stand seeing the guy. "Besides, that's none of your business. If you're going to keep on saying dumb things like that, I'm leaving. Tell Soul that I left."

"Well, you see Soul never agreed to come here. I kind of got took his cell and texted you. I just had to meet you." He told her with a sly smile. "I wanted to see who my little brother was interested in."

"Brother? Soul is your brother?" Maka turned her head to look at him. She had heard before that Soul had brother, but she never expected to meet him under such circumstances. Now, she could clearly see the resemblance between Soul and this person that stood in front of her. Their appearances were extremely similar. They both had the same white hair, except Wes has it more calm, and they both had the same crimson eyes. The only difference was that Soul's eyes expressed more kindness. Well, at least toward her.

"Yeah, I'm Wes Evans, Soul's older brother. He doesn't tell me much about his life, so that's why I decided to come up here and meet you. I knew Soul was seeing a new girl and I wanted to see what you looked like." He scratched the back of his head with a smile on his face. His eyes weren't smiling, though. "Sorry for lying to you. I made you think Soul was coming. That was only an excuse to get you out here."

She wasn't disappointed, only a bit surprised. She met Soul's brother, Wes. Maka hadn't expected that at all. "If I would have known, I wouldn't have come. I guess I'll get going, then."

"Wait up." Wes said, grabbing her wrist before she had a chance to walk away. Maka looked down at his hand making contact with her. He let her go and patted the seat behind him in the motorcycle. "I'll give you a ride home. Hop on. It was my fault you came all the way out here on such a chilly day. I'll make it up to you. I'll take you home."

"No thanks." Maka told him in a firm voice. "I can get home on my own. I don't need you to take me anywhere."

Wes shook his head in disapproval. "Are you always that rude to others? Quite sad. C'mon, just hop on. I don't mind taking you home. I don't have anything better to do anyways. If you scared, it's alright. Nothing is going to happen. I'm good at driving this thing."

"I'm not scared." Maka contradicted. She kind of was nervous to get on a motorcycle, but she wasn't about to say that out loud especially not in front of Soul's brother. She still didn't understand why he had wanted to meet her so badly. There was nothing special about her after all. "I just don't want you take me home."

"Don't be like that." Wes insisted. He held out the helmet for Maka to grab. "If you don't take it, I'll tell Soul that you like him and that you're in love with him."

"No!" Maka quickly said, snatching the helmet from his hands. She couldn't believe that he was actually threatening her. If he told Soul something like that, then she will never be able to get Soul off her back. He'll become even more annoying than before. "Fine. I'll go. But don't tell Soul something like that."

Wes smiled, but that made Maka feel unease. There was something about him that made Maka feel uncomfortable. Wondering what he was really up to, Maka placed the helmet over her head and climb on to the motorcycle. Wes told her to hold on to him, but there was no way Maka was about to place her arms around him. Instead, she held on the the rim of the motorcycle. She wasn't too secure, but it was better than nothing.

"You're a strange one, Maka Albarn." Wes stated as he turned on the motorcycle. "I can see why my brother has a liking for you. You're nothing like the girls he has dated before. Thanks to you, his personality is changing."

Maka didn't say anything. She didn't care if Soul was changing or not. Or did she? Shaking her head, Maka tried to get Soul out of his mind. "Just drop me off by the train station. I live pretty close from there."

"You got it." Wes replied, looking back at her and giving her a wink.

Maka rolled her eyes in annoyance. She couldn't believe how Soul and his brother were alike in more ways than one. It seemed to Maka that they felt no shame or embarrassment and that they always got there way because of there looks.

Sighing, Maka wondered what Soul was really doing. Was his brother saying the truth about him? Maka didn't know what to believe anymore. Her life was turning into complicated knots and she just isn't capable of untangling them. Wes stepped on the peddle, making the motorcycle roar. Then, he started driving down the street at full speed.

Startled by Wes' driving, Maka, like a reflex, wrapped her hands around Wes since she was scared that she might fall off. She knew that Wes was driving fast on purpose so that she could hold on to him. Maka sighed as she felt the cold air hit her face.

…

Soul looked all over his room for his cellphone. He looked under the pillow, under the bed, in his drawers, in the closet, in his desk, in his dirty laundry basket. Basically, he looked everywhere. Soul punched his bed mattress with anger and cursed himself for being so irresponsible. He had wanted to call Maka, ask her what she was doing and hoping that she would finally say that she was thinking about him. Soul shook his head and plopped himself in his rolly chair.

He leaned his head back and started to trace back his footsteps, trying to remember when was the last time he had his phone in his hands. No matter how hard he tried, though, Soul just couldn't remember. Soul was looking up at the ceiling when he suddenly heard his door open. He sat up immediately only to find his annoying brother standing infront of the door. He had a smile that Soul had seen before.

"What the hell do you want? Get out of my room." Soul gave him a glare that would have sent anyone running. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Get your ass outta here!"

"Are you looking for this?" Wes asked as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"You bitch." Soul got up from his chair and walked over to Wes. He snatched his phone from his hand. Soul looked at his cellphone and then turned his eyes back to Wes. He always did stuff like that to him. What annoyed Soul the most was the fact that he would do it on purpose. "Why the hell did you have my phone? Damn. You get on my nerves!"

"Oh. Is that so?" Wes stated, pretending to scratch his head as he closed his eyes. "I think you're just jealous that I'm a better musician than you are. You gave up the piano because you knew that you will never be able to surpass me and my violin."

His words stung the pure truth, but Soul wasn't about to admit it. Like hell he would. Instead, Soul smirked at him, gripping tightly on his phone. "Yeah, right. I stopped playing the piano because I wanted to. Cool guys like me don't do stuff like that."

"Sure. If you say so, little brother." Wes replied as his smile slowly started to widen. "By the way, little brother, you won't believe who I was with."

"I don't know and I don't care. Just shut up and leave me alone." Soul snapped at him, but Wes wasn't listening. Instead, he walked inside his room, leaning against his wall. "I told you to get out!"

"I was with your little itch, Maka Albarn."

Soul's eyes widen as he stared at his brother. Then, after he processed his words through his mind several times, his blood started to boil. He growled, clenching his fists. "Maka? How do you know about her? What did you do with her, Wes?!"

"Calm down, little brother. I haven't done anything yet. I just asked her to meet me and she did. I guess you call it our little date. I gotta say, though," Wes placed his hand over his chin while he thought about something. "She wasn't what I expected at all. I expected her to look like Blair or something. Her face wasn't that bad looking, though. If we had met under different circumstances, I don't think I would have hit on her."

"I said how do you know about her?!" Soul snapped at him, taking a step toward him. He was mad not only at Wes, but also at Maka. He couldn't believe that they had actually been together. Why had she agreed to be with him? He didn't understand. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"I wanted to know who was the girl that has robbed your attention. Believe it or not, Soul, you're changing. You don't go out as much, you don't get wasted, you don't go around flirting with the first girl you see." Wes told him, his smile fading away from his face. "I looked through your phone and saw all these messages you had sent to this girl so called Maka Albarn. I went to see for myself who she was. We had a nice little conversation. The entire time I was restraining myself from putting my hand up her skirt."

"Damn you, Wes." Soul's anger was starting to get the best of him. There he was thinking about Maka while she was over there flirting around with his brother. "You better stay away from her. I'm not going to let you get near her! I'll kill you if you do!"

"You must really like her, huh?" Wes told him, giving him a mischievous smirk. It was so obivious that he was messing around with him. "Don't worry, Soul. I won't take her away from you now. Just give her to me once your done with her. You know, like we always do."

"No, that's not gonna happen this time." Soul said through his teeth. "Keep your filthy hands off her! She's mine!"

"Okay, Okay. I got it. She's all yours. I wouldn't want a flat chested girl like her anyways. I'm much to old for little girls." Wes told him and with that, he turned around to exit his room. "I'll see you around, Soul."

"Fuck you, Wes! I hate the fact that your my brother!" Soul yelled at him. He angrily stomped toward the door and slammed it shut. "I hate him! Dammit!"

Soul gripped on his phone while he looked down at it. This was why he wanted to keep Maka a secret from Wes. He was a bigger flirt than he was and he was always trying to take away what was his. When he was going out with Blair, he had manged to get her in his bed. He was going to let that happen again. Never. Not with Maka at least.

"Dammit!" Soul screeched, throwing his phone on the floor as he walked over to his window. He couldn't believe how much it hurt. It hurt him to know that Maka had been with him. But why? Soul didn't know and that's what made the whole situation much more frustrating.

He couldn't just sit back and let Wes do this to him. If he wasn't careful, he could lose Maka to his own brother. He wouldn't be able to tolerate that. Forget the bet. This was a battle for pride. Maybe for something else too. Soul slammed his hands on his desk while he furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of his brother.

What was this that he was feeling? Soul placed his hand over his chest. It ached so much that he just wanted to pull his heart right out of there. He'd never felt that way before and it was all thanks to Maka. If only he hadn't accepted the stupid bet, he wouldn't be in such a mess.

But now, he was more determined than ever to win the stupid bet. He'll show Maka who was the boss and he'll teach her to not play around with him.

Soul clenched his hands tightly into fists while he stared at the wall with anger. He was gonna get Maka for this. He wasn't about to let Maka trample all over him like that. Tomorrow, he was going to make her pay. Soul threw his books on the floor as the image of Maka appeared in his mind. He was so going to get her for making him feel like a fool.

So when tomorrow finally came, Soul got up like he usually did except much earlier. He ate his breakfast alone since Wes had already gone to work and got himself ready for school. Once he was finished with his business, Soul headed out the door and started walking toward school.

He waited for Maka outside the school gate, ignoring every single girl that would greet him. His blood was still rushing through out his body and he couldn't get it to stop. When he finally saw Maka walking with Kid, something inside him skipped a beat. She was smiling like she always was, much to his annoyance. There he was practically ready to kill someone while she was in her usual cheery mood.

Lowering his head, Soul called out to her as she was about to walk in. "Hey, Maka. I gotta talk to you."

Maka stopped and looked at him in surprise. "Oh. Hey, Soul. I didn't see you there. What's going on? You look different."

He was different alright. Soul wasn't playing around like he always was. He was dead serious.

…

Maka stared at Soul with confusion after he stayed in silent for the next minutes to come. Pulling her sweater closer to herself, Maka turned her head to look back at Kid. "You can on ahead without me, Kid. I'm going to stay here and talk with him."

Kid shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just remember to fix those pigtails. They're ruining your symmetry. I can't stand to look at you when you have your hair like that. Don't come into the school until you have fixed that."

Smiling at him, Maka nodded. Her mind had been so busy thinking about Soul's brother that she was kind of in a daze all morning. She hadn't been thinking straight at all. Maka waved good-bye to Kid as she watched him leave. Then, she turned her attention back to Soul. There was something different about him that it almost scared her. "Hey, Soul? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Soul repeated, looking up at her. That's when Maka noticed that Soul was angry. "How do expect me to feel when I figure out that you've been flirting around with my brother?"

"Wait? What?" Maka didn't understand what he was talking about. Could it be that Wes told Soul that she had been with him? "I don't understand where you got that from, but you have it all wrong. I would never flirt around with any guy for that matter. You know I would never do something like that."

"Oh, so you're not denying the fact that you were with Wes?" Soul asked, lifting an eyebrow. He crossed his hands while he looked in another direction.

"You have it all wrong, Soul." Maka didn't know why she was even bothering with explanations. She shouldn't care what Soul thought, but yet, she did. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "The reason I met up with Wes was an accident. I got a text message from your number and I thought it was you. I didn't hang out with Wes because I wanted to."

"Oh, really?" Soul rolled his eyes as he turned to look at her. Maka gulped when her eyes came into contact with his. They looked so angry and sad. "Then why did you let him take you home?"

"For your information, I didn't let him take me anywhere!" Maka exclaimed. "I told him to drop me off in the train station and he did. Get your facts straight before you come yelling at me. I didn't do anything wrong! My conscious is clean!"

Maka was about to walk away, but Soul grabbed her hands and pushed her toward the wall. He pinned her wrists against the wall, restraining her from any movements. He looked at her straight in the eyes while his face slowly started to inch closer and closer to her. Maka looked around desperately as she tried to free her hands from his grip. She couldn't, though. He was holding on to her too tightly. Maka heart started to pound loudly in terror when she felt Soul's hot breath hitting her skin. She didn't understand why he was doing this, but she wished he could just get off her. Unlike before, she couldn't slap him to get him away.

"It pisses me off, you know. You let Wes dance all over you and yet, you don't let me get close to you. Do you know how much that pisses me off?" Soul told her in the ear. Maka turned her face the other way around, trying to get herself as far away as possible. "Maka, I really like you."

"No! No, you don't! You're just confused!" Maka told him, a tear escaping from her green eyes. "Why would a guy like you fall in love with a girl like me? It doesn't make any sense!"

Instead of arguing back, Soul pulled her face toward him and pressed his lips forcefully on her's. Maka's eyes widen, her legs quivering while a Soul's warmth traveled through out her body. His arm suddenly wrapped itself around her waste, pulling her even closer and making her feel like she was the only one in the world. Before she let herself get enchanted, Maka pulled her hands from Soul's grip and pushed him as hard as she could. She could feel her face blushing as she touched her lips with her fingers. Her fist kiss had just been taken.

"Maybe that way, you'll understand." Soul told her. Maka looked around and when she noticed that a whole bunch a people had just witnessed her quick kiss with Soul, her face turned as red as a tomato. She let the tears drip down her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Maka yelled at him, distraught and obviously crushed. "How dare you force yourself on me!"

"Maybe that way you'll understand that you belong to me!"

...


	10. Stalking

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone. I'm back with chapter 10. Since there is no school tomorrow, I had a chance to update today. I might update tomorrow. I don't know. It depends how I'm feeling and if I have time. I'll try my best to get to it, though so don't feel discouraged._

_I've been told (more than once) that I have a lot of grammatical errors and I would like to say that I'm extremely sorry about that. I'm trying toimprove, but I just don't have the time to edit. So please forgive me! :o_

_Anyways, please enjoy chapter 10! A thanks to everyone that's been reading, following, reviewing, ect! This the first time one of stories reach 80+ reviews! It's very exciting! Sorry about the chapter length! =3_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 10 – Stalking**

Mad wasn't the word to describe Maka; she was furious. If she had punching bag, Maka would use it, imagining that it's Soul. In that moment, Maka could practically choke him. She cringed in her desk, feeling her blood boiling within in her and fume escaping from her ears. She cracked her pencil in half with her tight grip.

One thing that infuriated her was the fact that she had allowed Soul to steal a kiss from her. She couldn't believe that she has let him get so close to her. Maka lowered her head, slowing leaning it on her hand. Why had Soul done something like to her? Unlike him, Maka had never been kissed before. All her life she had been saving her first kiss for someone special and now, Soul ruined it all. Her first kiss was taken away from by some person that's probably kissed half the world.

Maka sighed while she looked out the window. Apparently, Soul kissing her was only half the problem. The rumors were spreading all over school about how Soul had an attraction toward Maka the nerd. Also, Maka was sure that because of this, she would soon have many enemies. Soul was the desire of every girl, after all and he was choosing her, for some odd reason. She had already been pushed inside a closet before by some of Soul's fan girls.

The class went on like it always did. Pretty soon, when it was time for dismissal, Maka grab her stuff and charged out the classroom. She wasn't planning to have any sorts of interactions with Soul because, if she did, she would probably throw him out the window. She was just too angry at Soul to even look at him. With a set mind, Maka was determined to make Soul regret what he had done. One way to accomplish that would be to simply ignore him.

When Maka went out into the hallway, the first person she runs into was none other than Crona. Maka's anger was suddenly washed away as a smile of joy appeared on her face. She excitedly walked toward him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. When he saw her, his sad frown began to express tenderness. He greeted her with delight. "Hello, Maka." He paused, looking away from her in embarrassment. "I didn't know you came to this school."

Maka nodded and grabbed his hand, trying to show some friendliness. "Yes. I was just as surprised as you when I realized that you came to this school. It's quite the coincidence. I'm happy about it, though." Maka paused as her eyes wondered to the side. "I had already seen you before, but for certain reasons, I hadn't been able to greet you. Sorry about that."

Crona gave Maka a crooked smile while his eyes wondered from the wall to her. Without realizing it, Maka felt Crona tighten his grip around her hand. "It's okay. As long as you are here now, it's okay. I'm very happy about it, too. Maka is very nice to me."

Here was a soul that Maka wanted to get to know. Crona, unlike certain people she knew, seemed like such a gentle and kind person. Even though he was a bit shy, Maka could tell that he was a good person. Soul was the opposite of shy, doing anything he wanted whenever he wanted and not caring who might be affected because of his actions. That was why, to Maka, it felt nice hanging out with someone like Crona. "Yeah. I'm sure we can become good friends. Hey, why don't we go eat somewhere?"

"Eat somewhere?" Crona released her hand and began to rub his arm, unsure about her proposal. Maka looked at him hopeful as Crona's eyes started looking around insecurely. "I don't know. Would you really like to hang out with me?"

"Of course, silly." Maka placed her hand on top of his shoulder, trying to ease him a bit. "That way we'll be able to get to know each other better. You seem like a wonderful person. Don't worry about the money. I'll pay. That's one of the good things about being the only daughter. So what do say? Want to go eat somewhere?"

Without saying another word, Crona smiled and nodded. Glad that he had made up his mind, Maka and Crona started walking down the hallway together, side by side. Maka started wondering where they should go eat. She wanted a place that wouldn't be too expensive since she would be the one paying. Maybe they could go get a snack instead. Lost in thought, Maka was completely startled when someone forcefully grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Crona stopped walking and turned back to look at her being grabbed by Soul.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? And with him?" Soul asked her, gripping tightly on her wrist. "Do you think I'm just going to let you waltz around another guy while you ignore me? Hell no. You're not going anywhere without me."

Maka gritted her teeth in anger while she pulled her hand free from his grasp. She growled underneath her breath while she gave Soul a death glare. Walking over to Crona, Maka curled her fists while speaking to Soul. "Are you out of your mind?! Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that?! I can live my life any way that I want to! Not you or anyone can have an influence on me! Also, you must be loosing some screws if you think I'm going to sit around and listen to you!"

Soul furrowed his eyebrows, placing his hands in his pockets. Maka crossed her hands and looked in another direction. She tried to calm herself down since she really didn't want Crona to think that she was a crazy violent person. "Damn." Soul spat at her. "You're so freaking stubborn. You should just shut your mouth and listen to what other people have to say."

"Why should I when I don't want to?" Maka snapped at him, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I especially don't want to listen to you after what you did to me. How dare you kiss me! In front of all those people too! You humiliated me, embarrassed me. I'm never going to forgive you for that. I hate you sometimes, Soul. Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Like hell I am." Soul gave her one of his famous smirks, making Maka even more furious. "If you think you're words are going to get me to back away, then keep dreaming on."

"Oh, shut up. You're getting on my nerves." Maka told him, mimicking his tone of voice. "Just leave me alone. Unlike you, I actually have things to do." Maka grabbed Crona's hand, making Soul twitch and erasing his smirk. "We should get going, Crona. I'm feeling kind of hungry."

Maka increased her hold on Crona's hand and started to pull him away from Soul down the hallway. Without looking back at Soul, Maka walked forward until she turned the corner, heading down the stairs. As they went down the steps, Crona spoke. "Wasn't he the guy that was with you last time? When we first met? I thought you were friends."

Crona's words made Maka shudder relentlessly. "I can't say for sure that we're friends. He was the one that started to talk to me even though I didn't want him to. Even though he gets on my nerves to the point of choking him, he's not that bad of a person. I'm just mad at him right now."

Surprised, Maka could feel her cheeks getting warm. She tried to shake it off, but found that she couldn't. Crona noticed this and shifted his head to look at her. "Do you like him?"

Maka's jaw opened only to find herself speechless. There was no way she could like Soul. He was a womanizer and a lady man killer. Why would she have feelings for a guy like that? Maka furiously shook her head at the idea, but her flushed up cheeks gave her away. "No. No way. I don't like him at all! Why would I like him? No way. Never, never. He's just a friend. No, more like an acquittance. Yeah. That's it. He's just an acquittance."

She really wanted to believe that. In fact, she was going to force herself to believe that.

…

Soul slowly walked down the street. Then he stopped and pretended to be window shopping as he turned to look inside a near by shop. He looked at himself in the big window's reflection. He pulled down his cap, trying to hide his face and his snow white hair. He pulled on his black leather jacket closer to himself. As he looked at his reflection on the window, Soul furrowed his eyebrows and cursed at himself.

That Maka. He couldn't believe that after everything he has done for her she still preferred to hang out with some loser than him. He wasn't about to let himself get switched out that easily. He had gotten to Maka first and he wasn't going to let that boy take her away. Soul placed his hands in his pockets while he kept looking at his reflection. He couldn't stop remembering the words he had accidently heard Maka say. To her, he was just an acquittance. Soul didn't understand that. After everything he had done for her, she didn't even consider him a friend.

Turning his head, Soul looked at Maka who was sitting in a bench with Crona, both of them eating an ice cream cone. Maka was talking with pizazz, a smile radiating from her face and making her look lovely. Crona was just looking at her, listening to her conversation. They seemed to be enjoying each others company. Soul sighed as he walked behind a light post and continued to stare at them.

Why was he doing this? He could be doing a million things in that moment, but instead, he was standing behind a light post staring at his prospect. He hated seeing Maka so close to that guy, but there was nothing he could do, but observe. If he went over and interfered, Maka would probably charge toward him and chase him away. Then she would tell him to leave her alone or to get lost.

Soul couldn't really blame her. She was furious at him for kissing her without her consent and approval. Thinking about that, a smile appeared on Soul's face. He placed his fingers over his lips and closed his eyes, thinking about the couple of seconds he had had to savor Maka. If he could, he would do it again. That one kiss hadn't been enough to statify him. He wanted more. When he pressed his lips against hers, Soul suddenly felt like staying that way. He wanted her to kiss him, but she didn't. Soul snickered at the thought of Maka's flustered face that came after. He didn't regret stealing a kiss from her and he was almost sure that he had been her first. Her cute reaction had said it all.

"Hey, Soul! What are you doing dressed like that?" Black*Star suddenly popped from out of nowhere and pulled his cap off. "You look funny."

Startled, Soul furiously placed his hands over Black*Star's loud mouth and motioned him to shush. Then he looked over where Maka was sitting and was glad to see that she hadn't noticed him yet. He sighed, but kept Black*Star's mouth sealed with his hands. "Damn, Black*Star. Keep your mouth shut. You're going to blow my cover."

Black*Star pulled Soul's hands off him and stared in the direction that he was looking in. He was surprised to find him staring at Maka. "Don't tell me you're stalking her, Soul!" Black*Star exclaimed before Soul whacked him hard in the head. That got him to lower his voice. "Is that what you've been doing? Ha! That's so unlike you! The cool Soul, watching over a girl from afar! That's just too funny! I wonder what the school would say if they were to see you here!"

Soul restrained himself from whacking Black*Star in the head again. Instead, he kept his focus on Maka. She wasn't talking anymore and was eating her cone with a wondrous look on her face. Her eyes were focused on the sky, her mind was probably busy like it always was. Soul hoped she was thinking about him the way he would think about her. "For your information, I'm not stalking anyone. I just happened to come across them and I decided to stay around for a while."

"Oh, really?" Black*Star placed his hands on his hips and stared at Soul with disbelief. "That's not what it looks like to me. I heard what happened, you know. You grabbed Maka and kissed her by force. Then she slapped you. I would have loved to seen that! The bet is soon to being over. Me, the mighty Black*Star, being the winner! Prepare yourself, Soul! You're going to lose to someone as great as me!"

Rolling his eyes, Soul shook his head. He was starting to get passed the bet. For some reason, that just wasn't important anymore. He had better things occupied in his mind. He really wanted Maka to like him not because of bet, but for the simple fact that it would make him happy. Soul placed his hands in his pockets while he turned to look at Black*Star. He wasn't about to say that to him. If he did, he would feel like a total idiot. "Yeah, right. There's no way I'm going to lose. Just you wait. You're going to be the one that ends up crying once you have the word loser written all over your forehead."

"Ha! At the rate this is going, the only one heading to Loserville is you!" Black*Star exclaimed loudly. Soul panicked a little before he pulled out rolled piece of paper from his pocket and stuffed it into Black*Star's mouth.

"I told you to shut up. Damn, you're so loud." Soul told him annoyed as ever. When he turned around to look back at Maka, he realized that she and Crona were gone. He groaned underneath his breath and hit Black*Star in the back of the head, releasing some of his anger. He didn't know what annoyed him more; Black*Star's loud mouth or not knowing where Maka was going with Crona. "See! It's all your fault. You kept distracting me and now, they left to who knows where!"

Black*Star recovered himself and gave Soul a hit in the shoulder. "Chill out, Soul. I know you don't want to lose, but don't you think you're taking this bet a little to seriously? You can't force someone to like you. If she wants to start a budding romance with that other guy, just let her. She'll only hate you if she realizes that you've been messing around with her because of some silly bet." Black*Star paused and started walking down the sidewalk. For the first time, his words actually made sense. "Besides, it was obvious from the beginning who was going to win! I am the person that's going to surpass God!"

Soul made no comment and decided to follow Black*Star to wherever it was that he going. He didn't want Maka to have a romance with anyone. He couldn't say that aloud, though. It wasn't like him to say things like that. Soul took off his cap and brushed his hair with his fingers.

If Maka figured out that he had gotten close to her because of the bet, would she really hate him like Black*Star had said? Soul shook his head to himself. He didn't think that was possible. She already disliked him enough. He didn't think that feeling could go any further.

Black*Star was wrong about one thing, though. He wasn't taking the bet seriously at all. In fact, whenever he approached Maka, he didn't even think about that anymore. He only thought about her. He wondered why that was and he wondered if there was any way he could stop himself from doing that. No girl had ever made him have that effect. He hated being dumbfounded by Maka. She was making him stress out over something that he wished didn't have significance.

He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

…


	11. A Warm Jacket

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! I'm here with chappie 11. I'm sorry it took me awhile. Like always, I was stressing out because of school. I managed to pass all my seven classes with all A's except for two B's. All well. Couldn't be helped, I guess. __Also, for the first time in life I have felt what true jealousy feels like. It's not pretty at all. _

_Anyways, please enjoy chapter 11 even though it's a bit short? A thanks for my readers, reviewers, followers, ect. Sorry for any gramatical errors!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 11 – A Warm Jacket**

Maka shivered as she stood in front of the school door. It was already past five o' clock, but she couldn't go home because it was raining cats and dogs outside. It had been raining like that for a while and Maka was starting to lose her patience. She didn't have a coat, an umbrella or something to cover herself from the rain. The air was chilly, making Maka want to go home even more.

She gripped on her books tighter while she looked outside, far beyond the pouring rain. There was no sign of the rain stopping anytime soon. Maka sighed and looked down at the floor, discouraged. She was probably the only person in school now. Kid had left earlier, beating the hard rain.

Thinking about Kid, Maka suddenly had an unease feeling inside her chest. As of late, she hadn't seen around as much as she used to and she really hated that. She didn't want Kid to think that she was pushing him aside because she wasn't. After all, Kid was her best friend. Ever since Soul appeared in the picture, Maka found herself more busy trying to avoid him, giving her no time to hang around with anyone. Everything was Soul's fault.

Gripping her books tighter, Maka furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of Soul. The memory of him kissing her was still vivid in her mind and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was understandable, though since it had been her first kiss. Things like that aren't forgotten that easily. Maka shook her head as she focused back on the unstoppable rain. She wasn't planning on forgiving him, at least not yet. If she let things like that slide by, Soul will get the idea that she's the same as any other girl.

"It's raining pretty hard out there, isn't it?" Maka, startled by the sudden voice, flinched and turned around to see the person that she was just thinking about; Soul E. Evans. He had a serious look on his face as he stared out into the rain through the window that was beside the front door. "I hope it stops raining soon."

Maka didn't reply to his comment at first, but then let out a loud sigh in defeat. How could she stay quiet when for the first time Soul was actually acting a bit serious toward her? She didn't know whether that made her happy or scared. At that point, Maka could really expect anything from Soul. She didn't even bother asking him what he was doing in school so late. "Yeah." Maka said silently. "I hope it stops soon, too."

They stayed in silent for the next seconds to come. The only sound to be heard was the sound of rain hitting the ground. For some reason, Maka's heart was pounding loudly and her body was no longer feeling cold. In fact, her cheeks were getting warm. Maka rolled her eyes to herself and decided to ignore her body reactions to Soul. To Maka, it didn't mean anything.

"Hey, Maka? I've been wondering about something." Maka heard Soul say, but his last sentence had drifted into the air. She looked at him in silent while he placed his hands in his pockets. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"What do you think?" Maka answered in a stiff and emotionless voice even though the question had caught her completely by surprise. It almost sounded like he cared what she actually thought about him. "Why are you even asking me something like that? You know the answer. Just because I'm talking to you, doesn't mean that I have forgiven you. It's gonna be awhile before that happens."

"So how was your date with Crona?" Soul suddenly asked her, changing the topic completely. He shifted his eyes toward her, sinking his crimson eyes into her green ones.

Maka furrowed her eyebrows, flinging her head in the other direction. She didn't like looking at his eyes because every time she did, she would realize how beautiful they were. "That's none of your business. I can do whatever I want without your permission. Besides, Crona and I are friends. We can hang out with each other whenever we want to."

"How has your dad been?" Once again, he had changed the topic completely. Maka was about to scold at him for asking so many questions when she noticed his face was getting pale. Then, to make things worse, he kept closing his eyes like if he was sleepy or something. Maka wondered what was wrong with him.

"He's doing fine." Maka replied quickly before looking at his face again. There was definitely something wrong with him. "Hey, Soul? Is something wrong? You look strange. Tired, almost. Are you okay?"

Instead of receiving a small quick yes or no, Soul gave her a big smirk, which made Maka tense up. She knew that smirk of his. "Yeah, I'm fine." Soul told her, getting a bit close to her. "Why? You worried about me? That's so nice of you."

Maka grumbled under her breath and got out of his reach before he did something stupid toward her again. She walked toward the front before looking back at him. "Don't jump to conclusions. You're getting the wrong idea about everything. I wasn't that worried just so you know. You just look a bit sick, so I decided to ask you if you were okay. By the looks of it, though, you sound fine."

Crossing her hands, Maka felt the chilly air hitting her again. She sighed while she tried to warm up her hands with her breath. She couldn't say one nice thing to Soul because then he would get the wrong idea about her intentions. Maka wondered if that was the way he acted with every girl he tried to get. That thought suddenly sadden her. Unlike her, Soul had a long list of girls that were waiting for him to pay attention to them. She had the luck of talking to him and being friends with him even though she never asked for it.

"Here." Maka looked up to see Soul handing her his black and orange jacket. He held out his jacket toward her, but he was looking away in another direction, embarrassed with a flustered looking face. Maka could feel herself blushing as she looked at the jacket in Soul's hands. Why did such a small gesture from Soul made her feel that way? "It's cold. You should take it."

"No. You wear it." Maka told him, but not in a rude manner. "If I take it, you're going to get sick. You already look kind of sick to me."

Without looking at her, Maka watched Soul smile out a sigh. "If you don't take from me right now, I swear I'll grab you and I won't let go. Is that what you want?"

Maka's blushing face was washed away, leaving her with annoyance. Of course, he would say something like that. It was clear to Maka that he would do anything to get things his way. Since she didn't want to be grabbed by Soul, Maka decided to accept the jacket. "Fine! I'm only accepting it because you're forcing me too. Here. Hold my books."

Maka handed Soul her books while he handed her his jacket. She gently took it from him and slowly started to put her arm inside the sleeve. The moment she had finished putting on Soul's jacket the smell of his sweet cologne spread into her nostrils. Just by having his jacket on her, made her feel safe and almost protected. She felt like nothing could harm her. Maka took back her books and couldn't help, but give Soul a small smile. She wasn't feeling cold anymore. "Thank you. It's really warm."

Soul shrugged his shoulders while he tried to act cool about the whole situation. "Yeah, sure. No problem." He looked out toward the rain again, his face suddenly turning grave serious again. "It looks good on you."

Blushing, Maka looked down at the floor. She began to count the tiles, hoping that would make her forget the fact that she was wearing Soul's jacket. She didn't understand why she had just put herself in such an embarrassing position. Silence dragged on and Maka could practically feel the seconds ticking by. She wondered how much longer she was going to have to wait.

Out of nowhere, Maka suddenly heard the door open, a gust of wind hitting her face. She quickly looked up to see Soul had opened the door and he was getting ready to walk outside. Maka took a step toward him as she wondered where he was going. "Soul? Where are you going? It's still raining really hard outside. You should wait until it slows down at least."

"I can't." Soul replied without looking back at her. His eyes were glued to the school gate which was barely visible under the pouring rain. He placed his hand over his forehead. "I can't stay here a second longer. It's driving me insane to be so close to you and to not be able to touch you."

He turned back to give her a quick peek. Then he stepped outside, into the rain, and started walking away, leaving a speechless Maka behind.

The next day, Maka placed Soul's jacket in a gift bag, determined to give it to him. She still couldn't forget his words so she decided to ignore them. She didn't know if she should believe them or not. She was scared to believe them. She scared to find out for herself that someone as cool as Soul had fallen in love with her. Sighing, Maka walked down the hallway with the bag in one hand and her books in the other.

Unlike other days, Maka didn't find Soul anywhere in the hallway. He was usually walking around with Black*Star, but this time, Maka didn't see him anywhere. Getting a bit worried, Maka decided to walk toward the classroom instead. Maybe he was already there since he was no where to be found in the hallway. Maka was wrong, though. She entered the classroom to find almost everyone except Soul. It made her unease to Black*Star and his friends there, but no Soul.

Sighing to herself, Maka gripped on the bag's handles before sitting down in her desk. She wondered where in the world he could be. Maka kind of knew Soul was a slacker, so she wondered if he was skipping or something. As Maka thought about all the possibilities to Soul's absence, she was suddenly surprised when all of Soul's friends surrounded her desk. She looked up, but only found herself comfortable looking at Tsubaki. "Hey, you guys. Is there something you need?"

"Well, not really." Liz answered for all of them. "We were going to ask you if you want to come with us after school to visit Soul." She paused and looked down at her. "So do you do want to come?"

"Visit Soul?" Maka repeated while she placed her hand over her mouth. There were several things that Maka didn't understand about Liz's invitation. She would ask a million questions if she could. "Why are you guys going to visit him? Is he okay? Why are you inviting me?"

"Oh, he's better now. Apparently, he got sick yesterday from walking in the rain." Tsubaki told her, giving her a sweet smile. Maka didn't know what to say. He gotten sick because of her? She would never hear the end of it. "Anyways, we want you to come with us because you're his friend too, right? I"m sure he'll feel much better if you go visit him."

"Well, yeah, but," Maka scratched the back of her head while she looked down at the bag that was beside her feet. The thought of her going to Soul's house terrorized her. She didn't want to see him or his brother. Still, the fact that he gotten sick was kind of her fault since he had let her borrow his jacket. Maka cursed herself inside her mind. She regretted so much accepting the jacket. "We're really not that close. It would be awkward if I went. Besides, how do you know he's even sick? We really shouldn't bother him."

"Don't be an idiot!" Black*Star suddenly hollered out, scaring Maka to the bone. He stomped his foot on top her desk, making her lean back in fear. "Soul told me this morning! He was suffering from a fever all night and he was all cold and stuff! That dumbass decided to play out in the rain without me! That's why he got sick! Ha! Nothing like that would ever happen to a person like me! So are you going to doubt the great Black*Star?!" Maka shook her head violently. "The least you can do is go visit him! Of course, if you don't want to go, then that's fine with me! I don't mind winning the -"

Liz smashed her fist in Black*Star's face so he could shut up, making Maka feel a bit relieved. Black*Star sure was an expert at intimidating people. Tsubaki gave her nervous smile after making sure Black*Star was okay. "So what do say, Maka?" She asked her sweetly. "Do you want to come with us?"

Maka looked down at Soul's jacket. What choice did she have? Not only was she feeling guilty because it was her fault he gotten sick in the first place, she also had to return his jacket. That was the only thing that was tying her to him. Sighing to herself, Maka looked back up at Tsubaki, nodded and quietly said, "Okay. I'll go with you guys."

So for the rest of the day, Maka dreaded the hour that she and the others were to head toward Soul's home. She felt nervous for several reasons. The first one was that she had never been to somebody else's house that wasn't Kid's. Then, she was also nervous about what Soul would say about seeing her. She wondered if he was mad at her for making him get sick. Then again, who would have imagined that a cool guy like Soul would get sick in the first place? That just proved to Maka that he was human.

When school had finally reached it's end, Maka and the others began to walked toward Souls' home just like they had planned. Each step Maka took, though, she began to feel more and more nervous. At certain points, she felt like running away. Maka dragged her feet as she walked behind Soul's friends. They were all a very lively group, but none of them could compare themselves to Liz's younger sister Patty. She was really something else.

Maka observed them carefully and couldn't help, but smile at the sight of them. Soul was lucky to have such wonderful friends like them and thanks to him, they were also starting to talk to her. Even though she never asked for it, Maka was starting to get a nice group of friends.

"We're here!" Black*Star suddenly hollered. Tsuabki tried to calm him down, but it wasn't enough. Patty started laughing for no reason whatsoever and Liz didn't even bother asking her why.

Maka looked at Soul's home which stood right in front of them. It was a small, but pretty looking house in the color of dark red brick. Maka could imagine Soul and his brother living there by themselves. Sighing, Maka suddenly felt herself being pushed forward by Liz and Patty. Maka turned back to look at them with a confused look.

With her palms starting to sweat, Maka began to walk ahead of the group toward Soul's door. A million questions began to run her mind. What would she do if Soul's mom was the one that opened the door? Or what if it was his brother that opened the door? Would Soul be mad at her for getting him sick? What would he think about her knocking at his door? Gulping, Maka reached the front the door and she slowly moved her trembling finger toward the doorbell.

Holding her breath, Maka pressed on the doorbell. Then she turned to look back at others only to find herself standing by herself. Her jaw dropped as she started to look around for the others. They were no where in sight. Maka's heart started to pound loudly when she realized that she was by herself and that she had been tricked by Soul's friends. They had ditched her, leaving her alone to be with Soul. They had planned this so that she could be alone with Soul. Realizing this, Maka was about to runaway when she heard someone opening the door.

It was too late.

…

Soul had the biggest headache in the world and the sound of a doorbell in the late afternoon couldn't make him feel anymore annoyed. It was either his brother or his somewhat of mother. Frustrated by the awful humid air, Soul got up from the sofa to answer the door.

He dragged his feet toward the door, the floor spinning and making him a bit dizzy since he hadn't eaten all day. This was the first time he gotten so sick to the point of missing school. He hated it. Cool guys like him weren't suppose to get sick. Then, they would be consider weak. Ruffling his hair back, Soul began to unlock the door and when he finally opened it, he surprised to see Maka standing in front of his door.

As by reflex, Soul called out to her. He was amazed that with just looking at her his day could get a whole lot better. Then again, Maka's effects on him were greater than that. "Maka?! What are you doing here?"

Startled, she turned to look at him. Her face was as flustered as ever, making Soul feel something strange inside his chest. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I heard that you were sick so your friends kind of brought me here, I guess." She looked down at the ground her face struck with embarrassment. "I came to give you your jacket and to say that I'm sorry. It was my fault that you got sick. I'm so sorry."

She handed him a gift bag, but Soul reached out to grab her wrist instead. He pulled her towards him. The feeling in his chest was growing, but Soul couldn't find the strength to ignore it. He conscious of his actions, but a part of him felt kind of out of it. He leaned toward her and gave her a peck in the forehead. He let go of her and watched her face reaction. She was obviously surprised, but not as angry as she had been the other day when he actually stolen a kiss from her lips. Just looking at her face gave Soul pleasure.

"Hey, it's not your fault." He said, grabbing the bag from her hands. "I got myself sick. I gotta admit, though, it does kind of piss me off. That's the last time I ever walk under the rain."

"I told you." Maka told him, crossing her hands and placing her books over her chest. It seemed to him that she had probably come to his house as soon as school was over. He gave her a smirk which made her scold at him. "You better not go thinking that I was actually worried about you because I wasn't. Your friends dragged me all the way here, then they left me alone. They were the ones that forced me to come here."

Soul nodded, pretending to understand because he did. He had called Black*Star early in the morning, before school started, to tell him that he wasn't going to go to school. Then, calling it a strategy to win the bet, Soul told Black*Star and others to make Maka visit him. He was surprised that they had managed to convince her. Whether they had forced her to come or not, her visit was really enough to make him feel better.

"So you want to come in or are you going to stand out here forever?" Soul asked her even though he kind of already knew the answer. Still, there was always a chance that things could go in a unexpected direction.

Maka shook her head, taking a step back. "No thanks. I'm fine. I just came to return your jacket and to say that I'm sorry." Biting her lip, she manged to look at him in the eyes. Soul stared into her beautiful green eyes. He just loved looking at them. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Maka quickly turned around and started walking away. Soul didn't leave his front door until Maka was long gone. He sighed and suddenly realized that he had the bag in his hand. He pulled out his jacket from the bag and placed it over his nose. The sweet scent of Maka was all over it. Soul held it there for awhile, closing his eyes and imaging her wearing it.

Out of every girls he had met, why was Maka Albarn the only one in his mind?

…


	12. Departing

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! I'm here with chapter 12. It's the Homecoming Dance right now for my school, but as you can see, I didn't go. I didn't feel like going so I didn't go even though it's my last year of high school. But, whatever. I rather be here updating my story. Seriously. I rather be here._

_My hard work is paying off! I got accepted into a univerity I applied to. I was so happy! I got my first acceptance letter!_

_Anyways, please enjoy chapter 12! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect! Love you all!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 12 – Departing**

Yawning, the tired and sleepy Maka walked down the aisle in search for a book. There was a test coming up, or so the teacher said, and Maka wanted to prepare herself for it. She was hoping to find a good book that had all the materials she was going to need. Maka had already been looking for quite some time with no luck. Nothing seemed to be what she was looking for.

Maka stopped in front of shelf with several thick books. She quickly scanned through the titles, rubbing her fingers over the rim of the books. She pulled one of them out and skimmed through it. Her eyes were looking at the words, but her mind was thinking about Soul.

Angry at her own thoughts, Maka slammed the book shut and placed her hand over her forehead, sighing. Never in her life did she ever imagine Soul to be such a kind person. Ignoring his past womanizing, Maka considered Soul to be a pretty good guy. He had shown her to be a very considerate and caring person. At least toward her. How could she ignore everything he had done and said to her?

The real question to Maka was why? Why her? Maka closed her eyes, letting the question sink into her heart. Why had Soul chosen her? If she were beautiful, sociable or funny, then she might understand why he would take an interest in her. She was none of that, though. She was just plain, ordinary, and unappealing, in other words, average. That was all she was. Maka sighed again and opened her eyes to find Kid standing right in front of her. She blinked several times, coming back to reality.

Kid smiled at her, but Maka quickly noticed that his smile was sad. A bit surprised, Maka placed the book in her hands back in the shelf and greeted him. "Hello, Kid. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Kid told her. He grabbed the book that she had just put away. He looked at it, but he didn't bother opening it. Instead, he intensely stared at the cover before looking back up at her. "I'm guessing you're looking for a book so you can study, right?"

Maka nodded and gave him a warm smile. "Yeah. I need to find a good book, though. I haven't been paying attention lately in class and I'm scared that it might affect my grade." It was partially Soul's fault. "What about you? What are you doing here? Are you trying to find a book as well?"

"Maka, there's something I got to say to you." Kid suddenly said seriously. His face was stern unlike other days.

Maka gulped as her heart suddenly stopped for a mere second. She knew by looking at Kid's face that what he had to say next wasn't something good. Kid turned away from her and placed the book back in the shelf. When he turned to look at her, Maka saw Kid's golden eyes filled with sadness. Not knowing what to say, Maka let the silence speak for her. She was afraid that Kid might be mad at her for not paying attention to him the last couple of days.

The silence dragged on and it was starting to drive Maka insane. She cleared her throat before she spoke to him. "Kid? Is something the matter? You're starting to worry me. What's going on? What is it that you want to tell me?"

Kid sighed and took a step closer to her. Then out of nowhere, he started fixing her bangs, making them even and symmetrical. "I've heard that you and Soul Evans are pretty good friends. Is that true or are they just rumors?"

"Well," Maka began before she watched Kid walk behind her. He undid her pigtails, allowing her hair fall down on her shoulders. Then he started brushing her hair with a small thin comb he had pulled out of his pocket. Maka giggled at him. Her pigtails probably weren't symmetrical enough for him. "Soul and I aren't strangers if that's what you're asking."

"I see." Kid continued brushing her hair. Maka could feel him carefully parting her hair in half. There was no doubt that he was lover of perfection. "Glad to see I'm not being replaced."

"Kid!" Maka suddenly exclaimed, if Kid hadn't been tying up the left side of her hair, she would have jumped up to scold at him. "Replace you? No one in the world could ever take your place. You're my best friend since who knows how long! I would never let someone take your place!"

Kid laughed as he began to tie up the right side of Maka's hair. Then, when he was finished doing her hair, he walked in front of Maka and looked at her. He nodded with approval. He had done her hair pretty fast. The last time she had let him brush her hair it had took him almost an hour. "I was joking, Maka." Kid told her. "It's okay if you're friends with him, I guess. I just don't want you to be alone."

"Well, don't say something like that. You get me all worried for nothing." Maka laughed a little as she playfully hit Kid in both arms. "Don't worry. I'm not alone at all. Soul isn't the only one I've been talking to. I'm also starting to become friends with Tsubaki and Liz. Just imagine, Kid. If I get really close to Liz, I'll be able to hook you two up!"

Kid blushed as his hysteric face came into play. He waved his hands back and forth frantically. "Maka! Don't say that out loud or someone will hear you! Have you told her that I like her? Please, Maka! Don't tell her! I'm not ready to confess to her yet! I've liked her from afar for so long, but I'm still not ready! I don't want her to think I'm freak!"

"Calm down, Kid." Maka placed her hands out, trying to calm down the hysteric Kid. "I haven't told her anything. I'll keep my mouth shut until you tell me too. You're never going to be friends with her if you don't talk to her, though."

Composing himself, Kid stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Yes, I know that already. I'll go up to her when I'm ready which is no time soon."

Maka nodded, but in reality she didn't know what Kid was feeling. She didn't know what it was to like someone with all her heart or did she? Maka shook that thought away and turned back to Kid. "They're not the only people I've met. There's also Crona. He hasn't been here long at all. He's a very nice person. You should meet him."

"Yeah, I'll try to meet him when I get the chance." Kid answered, but his face suddenly got sad again. Maka frowned as well since seeing Kid down broke her heart in half. Just a minute ago he seemed happy and now he looked depressed again. Maka wondered what was wrong. "I'm glad you're making many new friends."

"Kid? What's wrong?" Maka said again, taking a step toward him. She placed her hand on his cheek before shifting his head so he could look at her. "Was that all you wanted to tell me or is there something else?"

"You're right. There's something else I have to tell you." Kid started, pulling away from Maka. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I haven't had the chance too. You seemed too happy and I didn't want to ruin that."

Happy? Had she really been happy the past few days? Maka felt herself blushing when her mind suddenly pictured Soul. She tried to ignore that and focused back on her best friend. "Kid. Tell me. What is going on? You're really starting to frighten me."

Kid sighed before he began to explain to Maka what he meant. "My father is planning to travel oversees. He's been called by a company he used to work with. They said that they need his assistant for something. I'm not really sure what it is. My father didn't give me any details. He doesn't know how long he's going to be away or if he's ever coming back. He needs to leave tomorrow." Kid paused and looked at Maka straight in the eyes. "And he wants me to go with him."

Maka's eyes widen while her entire body stiffen like a rock. She looked into Kid's sad golden eyes. Now, she understood where all the sadness was coming from. "You're leaving?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Kid nodded, but this time he avoided Maka's eyes by looking down on the floor. "Yes. I'll be leaving with my dad and I have no idea when or if we're coming back. We're both leaving tomorrow at 7 in the morning from the International Airport." Kid paused again and looked up to see her. "I'm so sorry, Maka."

Then he came forward and embraced her tightly, but Maka was in state of shock and didn't hug him back. She watched Kid pat her head before he turned around to leave. He walked away from her, leaving her alone and belwildered. She couldn't believe what Kid had just told her. He was leaving. He was leaving for who knows how long. He didn't know if he was ever coming back. Sure they could call and email each other, but things would never be the same. Maka was scared of losing her best friend.

Coming back to her senses, Maka shook her head and started to run down the aisle. Then she headed toward the door, hoping she could still catch Kid. She opened the door only to find herself face to face with Soul. She crashed against his chest and almost fell down, but Soul grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Soul. Have you seen Kid?" Maka asked him a bit desperate as she tried to catch her breath. She looked in all directions, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Could it be that he had already left home? "Please, Soul! Have you seen Kid? I need to know!"

Soul grabbed her shoulders tightly and made her look at him. She tried to pull away, but the more she tried to shove him away, the more he held on to her. Seeing herself in such position, Maka felt like crying. "Maka! You need to calm down! Just chill." Soul told her, letting her go. "I saw him running out of here a minute ago. He's probably long gone now."

"Oh." Maka said as she stepped back from Soul. She looked up at him and tried to force a smile on her face. She didn't want Soul to see her tears. "Really? That's too bad. There was something I really wanted to ask him. It was important. I shouldn't have let him leave like that."

"Maka? What's going on?" Soul asked her, lifting an eyebrow while he crossed his hands. "Why did your friend come out running like that? Why were you chasing him? What happened?"

It was really none of business, but Maka didn't feel like arguing. She also didn't care what he was doing in front of school library. "It's nothing really. He just told me that he and his dad are leaving to some country oversees. They're leaving tomorrow and they don't know when they're coming back."

Saying all that made Maka's eyes really watery, but she did her best to contain her tears inside her eyelids. "Anyways, Kid just told me that right now and I didn't get the chance to say good-bye to him." Maka swallowed her saliva and looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't get to tell him how much I'm going to miss him."

Soul stared at her without saying anything. Then, he stepped toward her and started to caress her cheeks. Maka felt herself getting warmer as she felt Soul's warm fingers over her skin. The way he was touching her made the urge to cry increase. Maka bit her lips as Soul leaned his face toward her. "It's okay, Maka. You can always go say good-bye to him at the airport. I'm sure he would like that."

"But, I can't. I don't have anyone to take me." Maka told him as her lips suddenly quivered. Soul placed both of his hands on her face and Maka was surprised at herself for not shoving him away. In that moment, she kind of needed him. She needed his company. "I didn't get the chance to say good-bye. I didn't tell him that he's the most amazing friend in the whole world."

Moving her hair from her eyes, Soul gave her a gentle smile. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll take you. Just tell me what airport and at what time and I'll be more than happy to take you."

"Really?" Maka quietly said, lifting her head up. Her heart was pounding so loudly since this was the first time she had allowed Soul so close to her without her shoving hm away. "Thank you so much. That would really mean a lot for me."

Now, Maka really wanted to cry and she knew that Soul could tell. The seconds ticked by in silence. Soul still hadn't let go of her face, but his hands were gentle unlike before and to Maka's relief, they were warm. His warmth was spreading throughout her body and pretty soon, her hands stopped trembling. Maka looked up at the ceiling, trying her best to hold her tears in.

"Maka." Soul told her, letting go of her face to grab both of her hands. Maka bit her lips again, trying to calm herself down. "It's okay. You can cry. I can tell you've been holding it in."

Those words were the trigger she need. Maka busted into tears in Soul's chest. She hugged him tightly, not caring what other people would say if they saw her. She found comfort in him and she didn't feel like denying that feeling in that moment. Her hands gripped tightly on his jacket, never wanting to let go. Shortly afterward, she felt him hugging her back.

Maka couldn't believe her best friend was leaving her. That's why he had asked if she and Soul were friends. He didn't want her to be alone after he was gone. Kid was so caring about her and he had always been there for her. Now, he was leaving. For the first time in many years, Kid was leaving for a long term trip, not knowing if he was ever coming back.

That simply torn Maka's heart. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know what it would be like to not see Kid's face at school. Maka felt Soul embrace her tighter almost like if he was trying to ease her pain. Nothing could do that, though. She was going to miss Kid and there was nothing Soul could do about it.

…

Soul and Maka arrived at the airport just in time. Maka desperately tried to look for the airport terminal where she was sure Kid would be at. Soul had no choice, but to follow her. They had both ridden his motorcycle to get to the airport and the entire way, Maka had held on to him tightly behind the back. Soul sighed as he and Maka pushed through the crowd of people.

He hated seeing Maka like that, but nothing was worse than holding her while she cried. That had been one of the most worst feelings he had ever felt in his entire life. He wanted to hold her forever. He wanted to erase her pain even though he knew that he couldn't. Kid was someone very special to her and his departure was really affecting her.

With Kid leaving, Soul hoped that something could change between him and Maka. He hoped that she would start to get closer to him in search for a friend. Soul shook his head. He didn't want to think so selfishly when Maka was feeling so distressed, but he couldn't help it. Then again, he hoped Maka wouldn't discover any certain feelings for her best friend while he was gone. That would be his worst nightmare.

"Kid!" Maka suddenly squealed. Soul watched as she waved her hand to catch Kid's attention. He was standing next to the principal while they seemed to waiting for something. Maybe they were waiting for Maka? Soul didn't know, but he still followed the running Maka toward them. "Kid! There you are!"

"Maka? What are you doing here?" He asked her, holding her hands. They stared at each other for quite some time to Soul's annoyance. Then Kid realized that Maka wasn't alone and looked up to see him. "Oh. Hello, Soul Evans."

"Hey." Soul greeted him with a crooked smirk. He placed his hands in his pockets, trying to seem as cool as possible. He didn't feel like giving him an explanation of what he was doing there, so he decided to let Maka do the explaining.

Maka smiled at Kid before giving Soul a look. "Soul brought me here. I just couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye to you properly. You left me speechless yesterday." Maka paused, letting go of Kid's hands and looking down sadly. "I didn't know what to say or what to do. It really broke my heart."

Soul twitched at the sound of that. He knew that Kid and Maka were close, but he never imagined that they were that close to each other. Soul didn't want to look at them, but his eyes were stuck to them like glue. If someone walking by saw them, they would think she and Kid were a couple or something. Soul sighed and tried to control his crazy emotions. Kid was important to Maka so he had to respect that even if he didn't like it.

"I'm so sorry, Maka. It was hard on me too." Kid told her, giving her a small smile. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you were going to react that way. I'm glad you came to say good-bye. I'll call you and email you whenever I can."

"Me too." Maka told him excitedly, but then her face sadden a bit. "I'm going to miss you very much."

Again, Soul twitched upon hearing Maka's words. When she and Kid got close to hug each other, Soul quickly turned away. He didn't want to see that. It pained him to see Maka so attached to someone. He hoped that someday he'll get the same effect toward her. He was getting closer to her, though. After all, she had embraced him willingly yesterday. Soul could still feel her small figure crying on top of him.

When Soul turned back around, he found Kid standing right in front of him. Soul looked at Maka who was now busy talking to the principal or in other words Kid's dad. He could hear the principal telling her to keep up her grades and to say good-bye to her father for him. Apparently, they were friends.

"Take care of Maka for me." Kid told him, but his face wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked dead serious like if his words had been some sort of joke. "Seems to me like she has a soft spot for you."

"Really?" Soul responded, trying to sound as relaxed as possible even though he started getting all jumpy from the inside. He had never heard that from someone and he was really wishing it was true. "That's good to know."

"That's why you better not hurt her." Kid told him, giving him an angry look that Soul had never seen before. Kid got closer to him so that only he could hear his next words. "If I come back and I find out that you're still stringing Maka along in that stupid bet, I swear I'll tell Maka about it."

Soul's eyes widen while he stared at the guy in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What? How the hell do you know about that?"

Kid shrugged his shoulders. "You should tell your friend Black*Star to not talk so loud. I heard him talking about it with you the other day. Usually, I wouldn't care, but since she's involved, I do care. I won't allow you to keep playing like that with her. I don't want her to end up hurt because of you."

"It's not like that anymore. I really do care about her." Soul paused while he clenched his fists. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling inside his chest. He didn't know how to explain something that he had never felt before. Soul liked Maka, but sometimes he felt like it was something more than a mere crush.

Kid shook his head before he turned around. "Don't explain that to me. I'm just giving you a warning." Kid walked back to Maka and the principal, leaving Soul a bit confused. What did he mean when he said that he was giving him a warning? Was he really planning on telling Maka that he had used her as bet? Soul looked down at the floor feeling ashamed and guilty.

"Well, Maka," Soul heard Kid say. "It's time for us to go."

Soul looked up to see Kid leaning down to give Maka a kiss in the forehead. His heart cringed, but he had no right to say anything. Unlike Kid, he had got near Maka with wrong intentions. Their small friendship would never compare itself to the strong connection Maka had with Kid.

Lettinggo of Maka, Kid smiled at her. "Remember to do good in school. Try not to hang out with unsymmetrical people too much or else they'll contaminate you." He turned around to look at Soul like if he was talking about him. Soul just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Whether he liked it or not, he was still going to hang out with her.

After they were done with their good-byes, Kid left and Maka was left more sad than ever. It was one thing to say good-bye, but it was another thing to watch them leave. Maka stayed in the same spot until Kid's figure was our of sight, long gone from the terminal and heading toward a door that would surely take him to the airplane.

Maka and Soul walked outside in silence to the parking lot, hearing airplanes fly over their heads. Despite it was full of cars, they were able to find his motorcycle quick enough. Soul opened the small trunk that was behind his motorcycle and pulled out a helmet. He handed it to Maka for her to wear.

"I guess he really left, huh?" Maka said to herself, much to Soul's surprise. She was still thinking about that and Soul didn't know what to do to get her to stop. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

The wind blew hard on their faces, making Maka's hair fly all over the place. Soul sighed as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "It's going to be okay. I promised Kid I would take care of you." Soul paused to see Maka's reaction and he was glad to see her blushing. "So, I guess I should take you to school."

"We're already late." Maka told him, much to his surprise. He hadn't expected her to say that. "I don't really feel like going at all. Not without Kid, anyway."

Soul nodded before a smirk appeared in his face. He grabbed her hand, leaning toward her and against his motorcycle. "I have no problem with that." Soul told her as an idea popped in his mind. "How about we skip school? Let's enjoy the rest of the day. Together."

Maka eye's widen in and bit her lips nervously. Then she shook her head in disapproval. "I've never skipped before. I don't think I should do something like that. It's not like me. I need to go to school. There's a test I need to prepare for." She paused as she began to fidget with her fingers. "Kid would scold at me if I did something like that."

"Kid is gone so he's never going to know." Soul shrugged while he remained resistant. Being with Maka for a whole day excited him. "Don't worry about it. There's a first for everything. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. You're with me."

Smiling a bit, Maka nodded at him and didn't say anymore. Soul, surprised that she had just accepted his invitation, jumped on top of his motorcycle. Maka followed him as soon as she had finished putting the helmet. Then, Soul turned on his bike and felt Maka grab him tightly around his chest. Soul resisted himself from turning around to kiss her.

It was true that he had gotten near Maka because of the bet, but that wasn't the reason anymore. He really truely enjoyed her company and he liked being with her. He could be himself around her. Ignoring a tingling feeling that was running throughout his body, Soul stepped on the motorcycle petal and started to drive away.

He knew the perfect place to take Maka.

…


	13. Piano Symphony

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! I'm back after more than a week of absence. Sorry about that. If school didn't give so much stress, I would update more often. Somehow, I'm still in top ten percent of my class, so I have to keep myself there. Working my butt off. _

_But it's all good. Especially since Soul Eater chapter 103 came out yesterday. I was waiting for that since forever! I love the manga! It's simply amazing. Then again, everything about Soul Eater is amazing:)_

_Anyways, please enjoy chapter 13! A thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect. Please forgive me for my grammatical errors!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 13 – Piano Symphony**

What had possessed her to get on top of the motorcycle with Soul? Maka wasn't sure, but the feeling that was emerging from her heart was pure happiness. She had her arms wrapped around Soul with confidence, knowing that as long as she had him by her side she would be safe. It was a strange feeling for Maka to have. It seemed odd that she trusted a guy that didn't fit with her personality.

They stopped in front of a traffic light, giving Maka a chance to look around. It surprised her to realize that they were in a street that she didn't recognize. No matter how many times she looked around, she had no idea where they were. Maka gulped and gripped on Soul's sweater tightly. Her mind started to question her actions and Soul's intentions. Biting her lip, Maka couldn't help, but getting a bit worried.

Noticing her uneasiness, Soul turned back to look at her and gave her a rare gentle smile. Surprised, Maka smiled back, but not before feeling her cheeks getting warm. Seeing Soul smile like that made Maka believe that maybe he was also feeling the same happiness that she was feeling. Was that even possible? Would an ordinary girl make a guy like Soul happy? Maka sighed and shook away her thoughts. She would love to believe something like that, but reality didn't let her.

The real question was where he was taking her. It made Maka nervous to think that Soul would take her where every guy takes a girl. Even so, she kind of knew that Soul probably wouldn't take her to a hotel or something like that. Then again, anything could happen. With all that crossing her mind, Maka could feel her heart rushing with speed.

The traffic light turned green and Soul stepped on the pedal, lifting his foot from the ground. Maka could once again feel the wind hitting her face and skin. The air was cool, making her shiver a bit, but Maka tried not to pay attention to it.

Maka thought about Kid and wondered what he could be doing. She wondered if he was okay. Leaving so suddenly like that wasn't easy for anyone. Everything had happened so fast and unexpectedly. Maka could still hardly believe that she wouldn't see Kid, her best friend, in awhile. It made her feel sad knowing that Kid would no longer be by her side, but Maka knew she wasn't alone. She had the support of many new people and she knew that with their kindness, she might be able to fill the hole that Kid had left behind

Soul drove for a couple of more minutes before turning from the big main street full into a parking lot. Maka was snapped from her thoughts when Soul suddenly stopped in front of an old looking building. Soul got off the motorcycle while Maka took off the helmet and handed it to him. He grabbed it from her and placed it in the small trunk he had in the back.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka questioned, getting off the motorcycle. Her eyes were glued to the building that was in front of her. She had never seen it before and wondered what it was. "Where are we? I don't recognize this place."

Not saying anything, Soul got close to Maka and grabbed her hand. Then he started to walk with her toward the building. Maka hesitated for a bit and wanted to pull out of Soul's grasp, but her hands didn't budge. Her hands felt like they belonged there. Maka stared down at Soul's strong, but gentle hand pulling her to walk forward. Feeling his warm hand on her skin, Maka could feel her cheeks blushing. "Hey, Soul." Maka said again, but with a much more firm voice. "You haven't answered me. Where are we going? What is the place?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I promise." Soul said to her without looking back, but she could feel Soul give her hand a squeeze. "It's nothing big so don't get too excited. This is the only the place I could think of to take you without making you feel uncomfortable."

Maka felt her cheeks getting hotter while she pulled her hand from Soul's grip. He turned to look back at her with surprise. "You didn't have to do this, you know. You could have just taken me home. I'm sure my dad isn't there anyways, so he's never find out that I skipped."

Soul shrugged his shoulders before placing his hands in his pockets. "I could have, but I didn't. That sounds so boring. I'm not going to take you home after I finally get a chance to hang around with you." He paused and Maka watched as a small smile appeared on his face. "You don't know how badly I'm fighting the urge to take you to my house."

"What?" Maka questioned, pretending that she hadn't heard his last few words. She couldn't believe Soul had actually said something like that. Maka furrowed her eyebrows and tried to hide her embarrassment. "Stop saying stupid things like that. Say something like that again and I swear I'll leave."

"It was just a joke." Soul told her, but his voice didn't sound humorous at all. He turned back around and started walking toward the building again. "C'mon. Let's go."

"How do I know I can trust you now?" Maka asked him, crossing her hands. When she realized that she was being ignored, Maka stomped her foot in annoyance and had no choice, but to follow Soul toward the old looking building. "You better not try and do anything."

The closer they got to the building, the more nervous Maka started to get. She could feel her entire body quivering while a million thoughts and questions ran through her mind. The building looked dead and isolated to her, so she didn't understand why Soul would take her to place like that. She wondered if he was planning to play a nasty prank on her. Maka gulped and placed her hands over her chest. She really hoped Soul wouldn't do something that would cause her to get angry.

When they finally stood in front of the door, Maka watched as Soul gently pushed the door opened. He held the door open for her and Maka slowly stepped inside. Despite the building looking ugly and old from the outside, it was quite nice inside. There were several wonderful paintings hanging on the wall, giving the place liveliness and color. The floor was nice and swept while there were several classical pieces of furniture around.

"Soul?" Maka stated, getting a bit closer to him as he walked in with full confidence. "What is this place?"

Staying in silence, Soul walked passed the reception desk where a nice looking lady greeted him with a smile. It seemed to Maka that she knew him. Soul continued walking down into a hallway. Maka, frustrated that Soul wouldn't answer her, followed him. Feeling confused, Maka scratched the back of her head as she looked around with wonder.

"I'll explain things to you later." Soul told her, stopping in front of two doors. He turned around to look at her and Maka was surprised to see his face a bit emotional. "There's something I want to show you."

Maka nodded, holding her breath, not knowing what to expect. When Soul slowly started to open the door, Maka was surprised and completely speechless at what she saw. They walked into a small beautiful royal theatre with nice red seats all over. Maka stood still for a couple of seconds looking around with amazement. Then she walked behind Soul who had already started walking down the aisle.

"Soul. This is really beautiful." Maka told him. She continued to look around. "How did you know about this place? Why do they let you come in here just like that? I would imagine a place like this would be kept under tight security considering how lovely it is. Then again, I didn't even know there was something like this in this city. It's very nice."

"This entire building belongs to my parents." Soul told her, pushing his hair to the side. "That's why they let me come in whenever I want. I haven't been here in awhile though. It's changed quite a bit."

"Really?" Maka said as her voice trailing off. She would have never imagined Soul's parents to own something as big as a theatre. It was true that it wasn't very big, but that still didn't change the fact that they were the owners of it. Maka wished her father could just have a stable job. "You used to come here often?"

Soul nodded a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah. I used to come here all the time back when I was younger. I used to perform here."

"Perform?" Maka asked in confusion. She didn't quite understand what Soul was talking about. Soul didn't seem like the type of person to tie himself down with something such as performing. Before, Maka had only pictured him as some crazy womanizer.

Giving her a smile, Soul turned to get closer to her. He grabbed one of her pigtails and slowly let the strands of hair slip from his fingers. Maka could feel herself blushing for the millionth time since Soul was in such close proximity to her. "That's what I wanted to show you." Soul told her, letting go of her hair and grabbing her hand instead. "C'mon. I'll show you what I'm talking about."

Maka let herself get pulled by Soul toward the front and toward the stage. That's when she noticed a whole bunch of instruments on top of the stage, but what really stood out was a nice piano in the smack center. Soul motioned her to sit down in one of the front seats and so she did. As she sat down, Maka watched as Soul went up to the stage toward the piano. With her eyes widen, Maka wondered if Soul knew how to play the piano.

Soul sat down in front piano, confirming Maka's theory, but before he began to play it, he looked down at her. Maka adjusted herself in the seat, feeling Soul stare at her. "Maka," He said, catching her attention. "I'm going to play a song for you. I hope you like it."

Blushing, Maka was amazed as soon as she heard Soul play the first few notes. Her hands flew over her mouth while her eyes watched Soul graze his hands over the piano. He was playing so beautifully just for her. With her heart throbbing loudly in her chest, Maka tried her best to contain her emotions inside her. The wonderful sound that was being produced by Soul traveled through her ears and into her heart. It almost felt like the music was speaking to her and telling her that she was a much better person than she considered herself to be. It amazed her to know how wonderful Soul was capable of playing, but it thrilled her to see that he was playing the piano just for her. She was his only audience and Maka really couldn't feel anymore happier.

Soul continued playing, not knowing what was going through her mind. When he was finished, Maka stood up with pleasure. "Soul." Maka began, a small smile appearing on her face. "That was simply beautiful. I never knew you could play the piano. Does anybody at school know that you play so wonderful?"

"I don't play it anymore." Soul told her, but Maka could tell from his voice that something was wrong. "I stopped playing it a long time ago. Nobody knows. I don't want nobody to know. It's our secret."

Soul stood up from the seat, but didn't move. He looked down at the piano and gave the keys one more stroke before he headed down the stage's steps. Maka watched as he came toward her and when he stood in front of her, Soul repeated his words. "You better not say anything about this. It's our secret, okay?"

"But why?" Maka asked him, surprising him by her sudden impulse. "Why did you stop playing the piano? I don't understand. You played it so wonderfully. I have never heard anything more beautiful in my life. Why did you play it now?"

"It's a long story." Soul told her simply and skipped along to her last question. "I played it for you. I wanted you to hear me."

"Well, I heard you and I'm not going to stop insisting that you should continue to play it." Maka told him, but Soul rolled his eyes and started walking toward the door they had come in through. Being ignored once more, Maka increased her pace so that she was walking right next to him. "Soul? Why did you stop playing the piano? I loved the way you played."

"I'm glad to hear you liked it." Soul commented, turning his head slightly to look at her. "That's all I needed to know. If you liked it, then I don't really care if others do or don't."

Once they were out the building, they got back on the motorcycle and drove away. Maka looked back at the theatre and wondered if she would ever get the chance to hear Soul play again. Sighing, Maka turned forward again and grabbed on tightly to Soul's sweater. Unlike before, Maka knew exactly where they were going next; they were going to the lake.

…

Soul walked ahead Maka as they headed from the parking lot to a nice grassy patch that was near the water. It was such a nice day and Soul couldn't be more grateful than to be spending it with Maka. Just being with her made Soul feel at ease. With Maka, things seemed different. He realized that he didn't have to take her to bed in order to have a good time. Her presence alone was enough to make his day.

He didn't know why things worked that way with her, but Soul wasn't about to question it. All he wanted to do was live the present. There was no room for the future or for the past, there was only room for her.

Soul shook his thoughts away while he silently cursed himself in his mind. He hated himself when he had dumb thoughts like that. He felt like an idiot and uncool when he thought of mushy stuff like that. Feelings like those were new and sometimes, Soul didn't even know what they were or how to deal with them. If he could make them disappear, he would even though he could regret it. He didn't like being infatuated with girl like the way he was with Maka. He had never had strong emotions toward anyone, not even his family.

Turning his head to look at Maka, Soul watched her face happily lit up as the warm sun radiated her delicate skin. She was really something to look at. Even though, she didn't have much, Maka was a wonderful person inside and out. Soul had never met someone like Maka, a girl that had made him chase her around in circles nonstop. She was the first to reject and neglect him. She was the first that had actually caught his attention by her personality and not by her looks.

None of that would have happened if Black*Star hadn't encouraged him to take the bet. Soul had never noticed Maka until the day Black*Star told him about her. How would his life be if he hadn't met Maka? Would he end up feeling something for another girl? Soul doubted that would ever be the case. There wasn't a girl in the world that could get him to feel those emotions. If Maka hadn't appeared in his life though, he would probably be somewhere chasing girls.

Soul sighed and stopped walking when he stood under a tree. He stared out into the lake, wondering what in the world he was doing there and why he was acting like a total idiot. That was the way Maka would make him act; like an idiot. She would make him do things that he never considered doing like playing the piano once more.

He had promised himself to never play the piano again. He hated being always constantly compared to his brother. People didn't understand how they were both in complete different levels. No matter what he did, Soul would never be able to reach his brother. Never.

Even so, despite him lacking the skill, Maka had liked it. He didn't know if she had really meant it or if she was just saying that to make him feel better, but he was glad that he had her listen to his playing. He wasn't the best pianist, but that was one of the few and only ways he could get his feelings to get reach Maka. He wanted her to feel the same thing he was feeling. Soul wasn't sure if it worked, but the look on her face had kind of said it all.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Maka told him as she stood next to him under the tree. Along with him, she started to look out into the water. "You know, it's funny, but when you told me to skip school, I never imagined we would be coming here."

Soul never imagined it either. In reality, he only thought about taking her to the theatre and then take her straight home. Of course, he realized that an opportunity like that might never come to him again so he decided to enjoy the day with her while it lasts. He had thought of many places he could take her, but options were limited since he hardly took a girls anywhere. Still, there was nothing better than spending a day with a person you like. "Yeah, I guess."

They stayed standing for a minute or so before Soul started to take off his black sweater. He extended it on the grass beside Maka's feet. "Here. You can sit down on it." Soul told her, but he dared not look at her straight in the eyes. If he caught a glimpse of those green eyes, he was afraid his body might react in ways he didn't want it to. "It's better than sitting on the rough ground."

Soul watched Maka hesitate. He wondered what made her think so much. Shaking his head with a bit of annoyance, Soul sat down on the grass to encourage her to sit down as well. He leaned his head and back against the tree's trunk, waiting for her to join him. Of course, she didn't decided to sit down until several seconds later.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka's voice called out to him, sending a chill down his spine. He tried to act cool as if the sound of her voice didn't cause him to feel anything. "You haven't told me why you stopped playing the piano. I really want to know."

Grumbling underneath his breath, Soul placed his hand over his forehead. If he would have known that Maka would have been so persistent on the topic, he wouldn't have taken her to the theatre at all. It was his fault that Maka wanted to know about his personal life, something that he didn't like to talk about. "Maka, just drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"But Soul?" She kept on repeating. Soul closed his eyes and pretend to not be listening. There was no way he was about to tell her what troubled him. Cool guys don't go telling their problems to people because then they'll be looked down upon. "You have such amazing talent. That's why I wonder why you don't continue playing."

"You don't understand anything about music." Soul told her which was partially true. She would probably change her mind after getting the chance to hear Wes play the violin. He played much better than him. Everyone knew that. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. I stopped playing because I would get bored. There was nothing to look forward to."

"Oh. I see." Maka commented and didn't bother to insist on the topic any further. Instead, she focused back on the lake while the cool breeze hit their faces. "I wonder if Kid's alright."

Soul's eye twitched when he heard her mention Kid. It kind of sadden him to know that she was still thinking about him even though he was far away from them. "I'm sure he's doing fine. You worry too much, you know?"

"I do not. I'm just wondering. Things are going to be different without Kid around." She crossed her hands while she pouted her lips. Soul couldn't help, but stare at her from the corner of his eye. "We used to do many things together. We we're always together before you showed up."

Soul jerked up a little before shifting his eyes toward her. He could see her face turning a faint shade of pink, making her look cute and innocent. Clearing his throat, Soul decided to not make a comment about it. He knew that if he spoke now, he would only end up saying idiotic things.

Then, out of no where, Maka gave out a long yawn. Soul's eyes widen when he saw Maka rub her eyes sleepily. She probably didn't get enough sleep because of her thoughts on Kid's departure. She had probably been thinking about him all night. It annoyed him to come to the conclusion that someone else was taking away Maka's sleep rather than him, but he knew that it was a truth he had to accept. He continued to stare at her, noticing how she was slowly starting to zone out.

Soul scooted himself next to her and slowly pushed her head on her shoulder. Surprising her, Maka immediately jerked her head up to look at Soul. "It's okay." Soul told her before she got the chance to speak. "I'm not trying to do anything. You seem tired and I just thought you might want to rest your head for a bit."

"Oh." Maka fidgeted with her fingers nervously, unsure of what she should do. "It's okay. I'm not that tired. I just had a pretty rough night, I guess. I'm fine."

Not believing her, Soul pushed Maka's head against his shoulder again. Then, he placed his head on top of hers so that she wouldn't have a choice, but to stay in that position. Soul smiled at his triumphant while his hand searched around for her hand. When he found it, he gave it a squeeze as a way of telling her that he never wanted to let go.

To be continued...


	14. Handshake

**Soul Eater**

_I wasn't planning updating today, but out of nowhere I did. Then, I told myself that this story would only have two thousand words and somehow it ended up with four. I'm glad I updated since I don't know if I'll have to update during the week. _

_Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 14! By the way, I am very grateful to all the reviews I have recieved thus far! It makes me really happy! So a big thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect.!_

_P.s. Listening to the Soul Eater ending 3. I absolutely love it!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 14 – Handshake**

After their trip to the lake, Soul took Maka somewhere to eat. Maka had insisted that she wasn't hungry, but her stomach gave her away, rumbling at the wrong moment. They ended up going to a quick fast food restaurant to get something. At the time, Maka couldn't help but feel embarrassed because Soul had paid for her food. She didn't have any money and she was hungry, so what choice did she have?

Maka felt worse after that. Soul, instead of taking her home like he had promised to after eating, took her to the bookstore. He wanted to buy the book she didn't get to buy because they had bumped into Crona. Maka, once again, tried to tell Soul that it was okay and that she would buy it some other day with her own money, but Soul wouldn't listen to her. They argued about it for awhile before Maka finally gave in and grabbed the book for Soul to buy.

Sighing, Maka dropped herself on top of her bed while she looked up at the ceiling of her room. She had just finished taken a shower and she felt more refreshed than ever. The feeling of Soul touching her still had erased from her skin, though. She could still remember clearly how he had held her hand while they were sitting together on the lake. Even though she didn't want to admit it, that had been one of the greatest moments of her life. No guy had ever held her hand like the way Soul had.

She turned sideways, leaning her body against her arm. She stared out into her room while she let out another sigh. Kid had left and yet, she didn't feel as sad as she had expected herself to be. Instead, Maka felt calm, relaxed and possibly happy. In that day, she did and experienced manynew things. All that put together overpowered her feelings of sadness that she felt for Kid. Then she also discovered a few things about Soul.

The question that she always asked herself appeared in her mind; Why? Why did Soul do all that for her? He had told her many times before that he liked her, but Maka never believed them and considered him to just be fooling around with her. She thought he was just teasing her and joking around. How could she believe that now? He had shown his feelings to her. He had played the piano just for her, letting her know about his wonderful talent. Maka couldn't forget that. His beautiful playing was still vivid inside her mind.

Should she just believe it? Should she believe that Soul has feelings for her? Maka twitched on top of her bed and sat up rapidly. Placing her hands over her cheeks, Maka could feel them getting warmer and warmer. She never thought Soul would ever have the capacity to twirl up her feelings. She never thought Soul could have such an affect on her. Just weeks ago, Maka didn't even talk to him.

Then, there was the chance that she could be wrong. Maka placed her hands on her hair and tried to make up her mind. She felt so torn about everything that she didn't even know what she was thinking anymore. Maka stood up from her bed and walked over to a small mirror she had hanging on the wall. She looked at herself and tried to understand what Soul could possibly see in her. She was about to list down in her head her good qualities when she heard someone knock on her door.

Maka looked toward her door and waited for a couple of seconds. Then, when she heard the knocking again, Maka walked to the door and opened it to find her dad standing right in front of her. Maka sighed and placed her hand over her forehead. "Hey, Papa. What are you doing here?"

"What? Is it so wrong to come say hi to my little girl?" Her dad said with the most idiotic smile. Maka crossed her hands, but was suddenly surprised to see her dad stiff and serious. Maka gulped as she started to feel a real fatherly aura coming from him. "Can I come in, Maka? We need to have a little talk."

Maka hesitated, but ended up nodding in response. Her dad came in and looked around her room with awe. Maka couldn't really blame him since the last time he had come into to her room was years and years into the past. Without saying a word, her dad sat down on the chair she had in front of her desk. Maka, on the other hand, sat on her bed, far away from him. "So," Maka began, breaking the silence. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Her dad didn't say anything and instead gave her a suspicious look. Maka flinched while a chill ran about her body. For some reason, she was starting to get worried. Her dad had a really serious face. It was odd to see her dad acting that way. Clearing her throat, Maka looked away from her dad and decided to stare at something on the ground. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Alright. Fine." Her dad, Spirit, crossed his hands while he closed his eyes. Sighing, Maka wished he could just get straight to the point. "I got a call today from your school."

"Oh, really?" Maka's body stiffen when she heard the word school. The memory of her entire day suddenly flashed before her, making her remember that she had skipped school for the very first time. "What did they want?"

"They told me that you didn't make it to school today." Her dad started to sound a bit angry and Maka was starting to get even more nervous. Her luck wasn't on her side and her dad was close to discovering that she had been with Soul the entire day. If he figured that out, he would, without any hesitation, choke Soul in a snap. "Tell me why that is? Why did you skip school today?"

"I didn't really skip school." Maka lied, scratching the back of her head and feeling a bit embarrassed. She gulped before looking down to avoid her dad's gaze. "You see the thing is that Kid left town for who knows how long and I wanted to be with him till the end, you know? I ended up going with him to the airport and I stayed there with him for awhile."

"Kid and his father were going to leave early in the morning so that's no excuse to why you didn't go to school right after." Her dad told her, raising his voice just a little so that his words could be heard nice and clear. "So I'll ask you again. Why did you skip school today."

Maka wasn't fixing to answer that. If she lied, her dad would know right away since he was good at detecting her lie. Still, Maka decided to give it a shot. "Well, you see," Maka began nervously. "The reason that I didn't go to school was because I couldn't stop crying after that. It was pretty big impact to see Kid leave so suddenly. We have been together for a long time and he is my best friend. He's important to me. If I would have gone to school, I wouldn't have stopped crying. There's memories of me and Kid everywhere."

Her dad didn't looked too convinced and leaned a bit closer to Maka. He squinted his eyes while he looked at her. "You seem fine now."

Rubbing her eyes, Maka nodded and gave him a light smile. "Yeah. I'm better now. My eyes don't have the strength to cry anymore." Maka closed her eyes while she silently congratulated herself for making up such a story. "I'm going to miss Kid so much. He was one of my only friends. I really hope he calls me soon."

Her dad got up from the chair and walked over to her. He placed his hand over her head as a way to comfort her. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He paused. "Maka, there's something else I have to tell you."

Maka, surprised that he father wasn't finished, looked up at him, baffled and confused. She blinked several times as she looked at her dad's serious face. This was all too surprising for Maka. She wasn't sure how to handle it. "What's going on?"

"I have to go to the same trip as Kid's dad." Her father told her with a somewhat depressed face. "They just told me today and I ended up accepting without thinking. I have to go help Kid's dad. I'm sorry, Maka."

"I want don't want to leave Death City!" Maka suddenly exclaimed, jerking up from the bed in utter desperation. It was true that if she traveled with her father, she would end up seeing Kid again, but the cost would be leaving Soul behind. Maka busted into tears thinking about that. How was she suppose to make up her mind about Soul if she was going to leave? She still didn't know if she liked him or not. "Please, Papa! Don't go! I don't want to go! I want to stay right here."

"I know. I know." Her father replied with easiness, much to Maka's surprise. He patted her head one more time before he held his hands in the air triumphantly. "Your wonderful Papa prepared himself for this reaction and that's why he planned ahead! I won't force you to come along with me, Maka! I will not let my daughter go through such distress! No! So I'm going to let you stay right here until I come back!"

"Really?" Maka replied, calming herself down a bit. There were several things that she wasn't understanding from her father. It was also weird to her how he had went from depressed to cheery in a matter of seconds. "Are you really going to let me stay here?"

"I am! Of course, that doesn't mean that I'll be letting you stay in the house all by yourself." Her father shook his index finger back and forth. Then he placed his hands on his hips and talked to her like if he was lecturing her or something. "I'm going to look for a guardian to take care of you while I'm gone."

"A guardian?" Maka said a bit disgusted at the sound of having to live under the same roof with a stranger. "I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself. I don't need someone to look out for me. It's so embarrassing. You never care about me so why would you hire someone to look after me?"

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that last sentence." Her dad stated placing his hands over his ears. Maka couldn't believe how childish her dad could be. "There will be no no excuses, Maka. I'm leaving tomorrow evening and I will get someone to watch over you 24/7. Got it?"

Maka stayed in silent while she watched her dad walk to the door. Before he left, he waved good-bye and blew her a good night kiss. Maka sighed and closed the door to her room. There was nothing she could do to change her dad's mind. It was true that she was going to stay, but under the condition that she was going to be watched over by someone chosen by her father.

Maka gulped while she placed her hands over chest, a strange feeling suddenly possessing her body. She hoped that her dad wouldn't pick any of his close friends to watch over her since they had the reputation of being crazy drunk heads.

…

Soul nearly choked on his sandwich when Maka told him the big news she had been talking about earlier. Since Kid was gone, Maka was hanging out with him, much to his joy, outside beside the basketball court. They were eating their lunch on the soft grass while they watched Black*Star and the others have an intense game of basketball. It was Black*Star's team against Liz's team and if Soul had counted correctly, Liz's team was winning.

"Are you going with your dad, then?" Soul asked her as he stared at her intensely. Maka was looking down at the ground, her hands pulling on a few strands of grass. The sadness that was reflecting from her face was starting to worry him. "Maka? Are you leaving with your dad just like the way Kid did?"

This was were things were starting to get messy for Soul. He obviously didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave him behind after everything they had went through. Soul would never get used to the idea of having her apart from him. How would he handle her absence? Without him realizing it, Maka had become something so important to him that he couldn't really recall what he was like without her. Then he remembered. Before Maka came into his life, he was really a lost soul. He was always womanizing and causing grief to half the school.

"No. I'm not leaving with my dad." Maka told him in a shy quiet voice. She looked up at him and much to his surprise, she gave him a small smile. "He told me that I could stay, but he's going to hire someone to watch over me."

Soul let out a sigh of relief while he took another bite of his sandwich. He was glad to hear that Maka wasn't leaving. Hearing her words made him feel like something had just been lifted off his shoulders. Even so, the look on Maka's face was sad and Soul wanted to know why. Could it be that maybe she wanted to leave him in order to see Kid? Soul shook away his insecurities and decided to focus back on Maka. "That's good, then. You should be happy that you're staying, right?"

"Oh, I am happy. I wouldn't want to leave here and enroll into another school for who knows how long. That just wouldn't make sense. I love being here." She told him, her mood becoming a bit more cheerful. "Even though, it would be nice to see Kid. It's barely the first day without him and I miss him already."

"Ouch. That stings, Maka." Soul told her, but out of impulse. He hated when Maka talked about Kid. Things were even worse now since she was constantly reminding him how much Kid meant to her. Why couldn't she say things about him that way? If she had to choose between Kid and him, what would be her choice? Soul didn't even want to think about the answer. "So what? Am I not good enough for you? If that's the way you feel you should have said so earlier."

"That's not it!" She suddenly exclaimed, her fingertips grabbing on to the rim of his sweater as if to halt his thoughts. Soul looked at her and to his mistake, made eye contact with her green eyes. They were almost pleading for him to listen to what she had to say next. "It's true that Kid is very important to me, but you are—"

"Am I interrupting something here?!" Black*Star's face suddenly got in between them, making them jump back in surprise. Realizing what he had just done, Soul fought the urge to beat Black*Star up right on the spot. "Seems to me like you two are getting to be pretty close?! Are you having a picnic without me, Soul?! How dare you exclude the man that is going to surpass god!"

"Shut up, Black*Star!" Soul got up from the ground and shook the dirt off his pants. If Black*Star said one more stupid thing in front of Maka, he wouldn't hesitate to choke him. Maka was so close to saying something nice about him and Black*Star had ruined everything. "Why don't you go back to playing your little game?"

"It's getting boring! There's no way those weaklings could ever compare themselves to an athlete like me! I surpass them all! Ha! Ha!" Black*Star started laughing like an idiot. All Soul could do was stare at him and watch Maka silently giggle at his annoying friend. "Maybe it would be more fun if you guys join the game. What do you all say? Wanna play basketball with us, Maka?"

Maka, surprised by his offer, shook her head politely. "Oh, no. It's okay. You guys go on and play without me. I'm not very good in sports. I'm not sure if I can even dribble the ball across the court without getting lost."

"I'll teach you! Trust me, Maka! I'll make you be almost as good as me!" Black*Star, ignoring Maka completely, grabbed Maka's hands and pulled her up to her feet. Maka, with a scared face, tried to tell Black*Star that she didn't want to play, but he wouldn't listen to her. "Don't worry about it! You'll have fun!"

"Hey, Black*Star! She said she didn't want to play, so leave her alone." Soul said through his teeth. If Black*Star didn't stop being an idiot in three seconds, he would send him flying off of school campus. "I'll play with you, okay? So just shut up and leave her alone."

Black*Star let go Maka and triumphantly walked over to Soul. Then a crooked smile appeared on his face. "That's more like it, Soul Eater! I'm glad to see you're not intimidated by someone as powerful as me! Ha! You should be trembling in fear! How about we have a one-on-one game?"

Soul gave him one of his famous smirks while placing his hands inside his pocket. "I like your thinking, Black*Star. I accept your challenge."

Black*Star laughed evilly and was shortly followed by a laugh from Soul. When Black*Star stopped laughing, he gave Soul a sly smile while his eyes shined with delight. "How about this Soul?" Black*Star began while he crossed his hands with confidence. "If I win the game, you'll do my homework for an entire month."

"If I win, you'll keep your mouth shut for an entire week!" Soul declared. He was trying to get him back for interrupting him and Maka earlier. Next time, Soul will make sure to hang around with Maka where there are no people around. Soul held out his hand in front of Black*Star with a smirk. "Deal?"

Black*Star grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Deal!"

…

Maka walked home silently while her hands gripped tightly onto her books. She had been so close to telling Soul that he was also important to her. If Black*Star hadn't appeared in that moment, what would have happened? If she would have told Soul that, he would have probably gotten the wrong idea. All she really wanted to say was that she was really starting to accept him as friend. Or was it something more? Maka shook her head. She wasn't about to believe something like that.

Then her mind flipped over to the basketball game Black*Star and Soul had. Maka really didn't understand the game of basketball, but she did notice how Soul and Black*Star took their game too seriously. It was like neither of them wanted to lose to each other. In the end, none of them ended up winning since Liz and Patty were having trouble keeping up with the score.

Even so, Maka had to admit that Soul looked pretty cool playing basketball. His beautiful white hair flowed with the wind as he ran up and down the court. He looked so amazing and the entire time, Maka couldn't get her sight off him. His charm dazzled her and secretly inside her heart, she was kind of cheering for his victory. She hated admitting things like those to herself, but she also couldn't deny them. In a weird way, Maka was glad that Soul talked to her.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Maka stood up straight while her home came into view. She didn't want to feel anything more than friendship toward Soul, but recently, her emotions were just too strong for her. Still, Maka wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her. She was determined to suppress her feelings and to see Soul as only a friend. Whether he liked her or not, Maka was going to force herself to see Soul as a friend. That's what he was to her. Soul was a friend.

When Maka finally made it home, she was surprised to see her father talking to someone outside the front the door. Maka walked into the yard, but her father didn't seem to notice her. He was too busy talking to some person. Maka couldn't really see who it was because of the setting sun. After taking a few more steps, her father and that other person turned to look at her. That's when it clicked to Maka that the person next to her father was probably her guardian.

"Oh! Maka! You're home!" Her father ran over to her and gave her a big hug. He squeezed her so tight that Maka was having trouble breathing. She pushed him off him, but her eyes wavered to the person that was standing behind him. "I'm going to leave in a couple of minutes! Papa is going to miss you so much! Maka! Oh, Maka! I'm gonna to miss you so much! Please don't forget about your dear father who loves you so very much! Maka!"

Of course, Maka wasn't listening to her father. She was looking at the man that was standing behind her father and who in return was staring back at her. He was tall with crazy brown hair sticking up from all over the place. His eyes were scary and a bit intimidating. To top things off, his clothing were weird, but that was the least of Maka's concerns. What really creeped Maka out was his grin which made her take a couple of steps back. She really hoped that he wasn't the person her dad had hired to take care of her. "Hey, Papa?" Maka asked quietly, enough for only him to hear. "Who is that guy?"

"Maka! Don't be rude!" Her father told nudging her on the elbow. He gave out a smile before walking over to the creepy looking guy. Then he introduced him to her vaguely. "Maka, I'll like to introduce you to your new guardian for the next couple of weeks that I'm gone! Try to be a good girl and not cause trouble!"

The guy held out her hand for her to shake, but Maka hesitated. She couldn't help but be afraid of the guy. Did her father not see how scary he looked? Then again, looks could be deceiving. Maka gave the guy another look and decided that maybe the theory didn't apply to him. "Hello." Maka said nervously, extending her hand. "I'm Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you."

The guy's smirk widen and grabbed Maka's hand tightly. He grabbed it so tightly that Maka thought her bones would crack any second. He's was doing it on purpose, trying to scare her and to Maka's displeasure, it was working. Without her father noticing, Maka pulled her hand from his grasp, scared and frighten.

"Nice to meet ya' too." He told her, placing his hands in his pocket while giving her another smirk. "Guess I'll be taking care of ya' for awhile. Looking forward to it."

Maka didn't know what was crossing through her father's mind when he got this man to watch over her. She would have probably been better off on her own than to be in the hands of some strange guy that looked like he wanted to eat her. She couldn't help, but being scared and she really felt like running away. She couldn't tell her father what she was feeling because she knew that he wouldn't listen to her. He would probably just tell her that it was all her imagination.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll have a great time." He told her, but Maka could hear the sarcasm coming out of his voice. "No need to be scared."

Maka nodded, but she wasn't sure she could believe him.

"Just call me Giriko."

...


	15. Side by Side

**Soul Eater**

_Hey, everyone! I'm back with chapter 15. I'm really stressing out right now. Need some markers to do a project and I can't find none anywhere. Then my group hasn't helped me at all. Gets me so mad. They dump me with all the work. We'll see who does the presenting tomorrow...hehehe!_

_Sorry about the chapter length. It's a bit short, but it's going to continue in the next chapter. I promise. It's at the climax (I think). _

_Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and all the support! Thanks to everyone who has made it thus far!_

_P.s. Listened to Bedrock as I wrote this. Old songs are really the best, in my opinion._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 15 - Side by Side**

Maka walked back and forth, from wall to wall in her room. She had been in there all morning and now it was stretching out into the afternoon. This wasn't Maka's favorite way to spend a gorgeous Saturday, but she felt like she didn't have much of the choice. Her options were pretty limited since she had a stranger living in her house.

One thing Maka knew for sure was that she didn't want to have contact with him, her guardian. For some reason, Maka felt that she just couldn't trust him. Everything about about him was scary and strange. Maka sighed as she suddenly dropped herself on her bed for the millionth time. Sooner or later, she would have to meet Giriko face to face. It was only inevitable. If her father hadn't left from one day to the next, she wouldn't be in such a tangled mess.

Then Soul wasn't making her life any easier. Even though Maka didn't like it, Soul was starting to become someone important to her. Slowly, little by little, Maka was starting to believe that there was more to Soul than what people said. Before Maka got to know him, she thought that he was a player and a women heart breaker. Now, Maka saw something much more. Soul was a pretty nice and considerate person.

Realizing that she was thinking about Soul, Maka sat up frantically from her bed and pulled on her hair. She could feel her face getting flustered as an image of Soul appeared in her mind. She hated thinking about him because it made her conscious of how good looking he was. His beautiful white hair and his crimson eyes were constantly present inside her mind. There was no guy in the world like Soul Eater Evans.

Maka, frustrated and annoyed by her own thoughts, stood up from her bed and started pacing back and forth again. She had to get her feelings sorted out, but she didn't know where to start. How was she suppose to sort out her feelings when she didn't even know what she was feeling. She had never been in such a situation before and had no idea how to deal with new urging emotions.

Suddenly, Maka's phone started to ring. She stood still as she watched it vibrate on top of her desk. She walked over to it and picked it up to realize that it was an unknown number. Maka was hesitant about answering, but in the end, she ended up answering."Hello?"

"_Hey! Maka! What's going on? I've looking for you like crazy. Man, I finally got a hold of it." _Maka blinked several times in confusion. She was very surprised to hear Liz's voice talking to her.

She could also hear Patty and Tsubaki in the background. She wondered what they could possibly want with her. The last time she had been with them they had set her up and had made her knock on Soul's door all by herself. Maka would never forget how embarrassed she felt after that. She wondered what they could possibly be planning this time. "Hey, Liz. This is quite the surprise. Is there something you need?"

"_Yeah, there's a small favor I would like to ask from you." _Liz told her a bit seriously, making Maka listen with attentiveness. Even so, Maka could hear Patty's loud laughing through the phone. _"So listen, there's going to be a huge party at one of my friend's house later on today. We're all going to go; Me, Patty, and Tsubaki. And others." _She paused and Maka could hear her mumbling something. Then, the one that started talking to her was Tsubaki. _"That's right. We really want you to come with us."_

Maka's eyes widen as she processed the offer in her mind. Maka didn't know what to say. She had never been to those kind of parties, but from what she heard from people, Maka kind of knew what to expect. Those parties were wild and crazy, definitely not her definition of fun. For her, fun was reading or spending the entire day in the library. Maka sighed, feeling her mouth dry. "I don't know. I've never been to those kind of parties before." Maka told her a bit disappointed with herself. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to take me."

"_C'mon, Maka. It's going to be fun. We promise you." _It was Liz talking to her again. She sounded so sure about what she was saying. _"You need to go out and have some fun. You need to distract yourself and live life to the fullest. Trust me. You won't regret it." _

"I don't know, Liz. It makes me a bit nervous to think of myself there." Maka told her honestly. She knew that she would never be able to fit in that sort of environment. She had no reason and no motive to go even though Liz was making a good point. It would be nice to release some of her stress, but not by going to some party where there was sure to be alcohol and boys. Maka gulped as a chill ran down her spine. "I'm so sorry, but I really don't want to go."

"_Aww, c'mon, Maka. You should come with us. We'll be with you the whole time so there's nothing to be scared about. Besides, I know someone that would be really happy if you went."_ Maka's mind was starting to run in circles when she heard Liz speak. _"Tell us three reasons why you can't go and if they're good enough, we'll let you slide."_

Maka struggled to think as fast as she could to make up excuses as to why she couldn't go. She knew that convincing Liz wouldn't be easy. "First, I have a ton of homework. I don't think I'll be able to finish it if I don't start today. Then, my dad isn't even home. Someone is taking care of me and I really don't want to bother him." Maka paused as she looked around her room, trying to find a third excuse. "Third. I don't have anything to wear."

There was silence for next seconds to come. Neither one of them made one noise until she heard Liz sigh. _"Sorry, Maka. That's not going to slide. It won't hurt you to miss a homework assignment. And about your clothings, I'm sure Patty has something that would fit you and if she doesn't, then we'll just run to the store." _Maka bit her lip as she slapped her forehead with her hand. Why couldn't they understand that she didn't want to go? _"And if that person that's taking care of you doesn't want to give you permission, then we'll kidnap you. See? Problems solved."_

"Liz. Please don't insist anymore." Maka pleaded, but Liz wasn't listening to her. She kept babbling on and on. She kept trying to convince her to go and Tsubaki was doing the same thing. How could Maka say no when they were practically begging her? If she said no, Maka's conscious would attack her for not accepting there offer. Maka let out a sigh of defeat and shook her head. "Okay. Fine. I'll go. But if I don't like it, I'm gonna leave. I'm not going to force myself to stay."

"_Yay! She agreed to come with us." _Tsubaki said with happiness through the phone. Then, she heard Liz come to the phone with victory spilling from her voice. _"That's great, Maka. I'm glad you're coming with us. We'll come pick you up in a couple of minutes just give us your address. So get ready. Then were going to go hunt something for you to wear."_

Maka closed her eyes as she began to regret her words. She hoped that they wouldn't make her wear something that didn't fit with her personality or with her character. Maka gave Liz her address before ending the call. "Okay. I'll see y'all later, then."

Hanging up on them, Maka buried her face inside her face. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay home in her nice room, not exposed to the reality of the world. Her room was like a cave that protected her. What would she be doing in a high school party? Those things just weren't made for her. Maka looked at her phone and stared at the number that Liz had called her from.

She wondered who had given Liz her number. The only one that had her number was Soul, but Maka doubted that Soul would let Liz call her to invite her the party. Then again, it was a possibility. Maka really hoped that wasn't the case. It terrorized her to think that Soul would be at that party, the same precise party that Liz had invited her to. What would Soul think if he saw her there? He would surely think that she was the same as any other girl.

Whatever happened, it was already too late to change anything. Liz was going to come get her and there was nothing she could do about it. She would just have to pray that nothing bad happens in her little adventure.

…

Soul, annoyed and frustrated, waited with Black*Star outside Akane's house. The music was loud and it was seeping through every single window. Soul stared at it, but didn't say anything. He wasn't in the mood to go partying. All he wanted to do was stay home and catch up on his sleep since Maka had been taking it for the past several days. He tried to explain that to Black*Star, but he, like always, didn't let him refuse.

Soul sighed to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets. It was chilly, but his black jacket covered him from the cold air. There were so many things he could be doing in that moment, but instead, he was stuck with Black*Star. He really annoyed him so much, almost to the point of punching him.

"Hey, Black*Star. Let's go inside. If you brought me to some lame ass party then we might as well be inside, enjoying ourselves. What the hell are we doing here?" Soul asked him. It was obvious that he was losing his patience and he hoped Black*Star could get clue. "What the hell are you waiting for? We've been out here for hours?"

"Don't be stupid, Soul!" Black*Star snapped at him. He crossed his hands on top of his sloppy looking clothes. "You think a great awesome person like me would be standing out here for nothing?! Tsubaki told me to wait for her out here and that's exactly what I'm doing! So stop asking stupid questions!"

Soul gave him a smirk and decided to entertain himself a little with Black*Star. "So you do everything Tsubaki tells you now? I thought a great person such as yourself didn't let others boss you around? Isn't this a shocker then."

Black*Star began to stomp his feet on the ground like a child and Soul couldn't help, but let out a laugh. Of course, Black*Star's fist made him shut up. "You don't know anything, Soul! How dare you mock the man that is going to surpass god! I would beat you up right now if I could, but that would ruin my amazing image!" Black*Star turned his back on Soul and pretended to be angry. "Besides, Tsubaki told me that she has a surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me?" Soul asked him, pointing his finger to himself. It was kind of hard to to imagine what surprise it could possibly be. "Are you just playing around? What could Tsubaki have for me?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Black*Star hollered, jumping toward Soul and grabbing the collar of his jacket. He started to shake him back and forth like a lunatic. Nothing could get through him now. Black*Star was more hysteric than ever. "What could Tsubaki have for a loser like you!? Tell me right now what she's bringing you! Does she like you or something!? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Soul pushed Black*Star off him and gave him an angry look. "How the hell am I suppose to know? Don't jump to conclusions, you moron. There's nothing Tsubaki has that I could possibly want. There's another girl that has everything I need. So stop being such an idiot. Tsubaki is all yours."

Black*Star was about to lunge at him again, but stopped when a nice black car stopped in front of them. Soul and Black*Star stared at it as one of the doors flung open. They were surprised to see Liz come out with a triumphant smile on her face along with her sister Patty. Soul had never seen her like that before. "Hey, guys. Fighting again?"

They both looked good in some nice tight jeans that made their body look absolutely amazing. Soul, of course, didn't really think much about it and instead crossed his hands. Because of Black*Star, he really wasn't in the mood to party. He wanted to go home and call Maka. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know if she was doing okay with her guardian and he wondered if she would be able to cope with the absence of her dad. Soul sighed and looked up when he saw Tsubaki step down from the car.

She smiled at Soul and waved at him after greeting Black*Star. She was wearing a long tight dress that definitely fitted with her personality, but that was the least Soul cared about. He wanted to know what surprise Black*Star had told him about. He barely talked to Tsubaki at a personal level so he wonder what it was that she could have possibly brought him. "Hey, girls." Soul greeted them with a smirk. "What's going on?"

None of them answered and Soul shortly afterward understood why. One last person came out the car and that person was none other than Maka. She had come to the party with them. Soul could feel his chest tighten as he looked at the Maka that was before him. Her hair was out of it's usual pigtails, laying on her shoulders beautifully with light curls at the bottom. Her face was slightly dipped with make-up; some eye liner, mascara, and blush. Her body was adorned with a perfectly fitted and short black dress that made her look mature and sophisticated. Her chest didn't look as flat as it usually did and her legs, in Soul's eyes, looked amazing. Soul stared at her the entire time and as she walked toward him, he caught a glimpse of her green eyes. The green eyes that would always make his stomach flutter.

"So that's what you were talking about?" Black*Star exclaimed, pointing at Maka as he talked to Tsubaki. Soul was snapped from his thoughts by Black*Star's loud voice and look down at the ground a bit embarrassed. A cool guy like him shouldn't be acting like such an idiot. "Why didn't you tell me, Tsubaki?!"

Tsubaki didn't pay attention to him and instead, started to push him toward Akane's house that was getting crazier by the minute. Liz and Patty followed, leaving behind a surprised Soul and a flustered Maka. Her cheeks were flushed with a light shade of pink as she kept consciously pulling her dress down.

"Hey, Maka. I didn't expect to see you here." Soul told her, looking toward her. He kept his exterior cool, but on the inside, the nerves were eating him away. He gritted his teeth as he once again checked Maka out from head to toe. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here willingly." Maka began, her voice cracking a bit. She placed her hands behind her back as she looked away from him. "Liz practically dragged me here. Then they all forced me to wear to this." Maka pointed down at her dress while a blush formed on her face. "Then they got me to wear make-up and they did my hair. I tried to tell them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Same thing happened to me." Soul told her, scratching the back of his head. He cleared his throat before placing his hands in his pocket. "Black*Star made me come here with him, saying that it would be fun and stuff. To be honest, I didn't want to come at all. Since we're here, though we might as well go in and enjoy it."

Maka didn't say anything and looked out to the house. "I don't know if I want to go in. I've never been to one of these parties before." She paused and closed her eyes slowly. "I guess I'm kind of nervous."

Soul smiled at her and patted her head. Then, he extended his elbow for her to hold on to. Maka, surprised at first, smiled at him and held on. Soul looked at her, once again admiring her features. "Maka, please stay by my side tonight."

Maka's eyes widen as another blush formed in her face. She nodded before gripping a bit tighter on to him. "Okay. I will." Maka told him and Soul wondered if it was her arms that were trembling or if it was him.

He was determined to stay by Maka's side. In that moment, Maka was tempting and cute enough to eat, so he wasn't about to let some crazy guy hit on her. If he could, Soul would snatch by her feet and take her somewhere he could enjoy her all to himself. He didn't want anyone to look at Maka the way he did. He wished he could just leave with her, but they were already there and if they left, the others would start looking for them like crazy. There was nothing Soul could do, but stay by Maka's side.

Maka belonged to him and he wasn't going to let anyone touch her.

It was as simple as at.

...


	16. Forevermore

**Soul Eater**

_Well, I wasn't really expecting to update today, but since I have no homework, I was like why not. I must take any opportunity I have. Anyways, in the end, my project ended up pretty good. It was thanks to me and not to my group. I try to not let those things get me down, though._

_About this chapter, I hope you guys like it. I tried my best. Excuse any grammatical errors, it's one in the morning and my eyes feel a bit stiff. But, anyways, a thanks to all my reviewers, readers, followers, ect.!_

_P.s. I was listening to Forevermore by Jed Madela the entire time I was writing (typing). As you can see, that's where the title came from._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 16 - Forevermore**

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Maka walked beside Soul as they entered the house. She was surprised to find the party not as bad as she had expected it to be. Sure there was alcohol and loud crazy music, but the people were all in there own little groups with their friends. It seemed to Maka that they all knew each other. Maka watched as Soul greeted a few people he came across. Not knowing what to say, Maka looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

She really shouldn't be there. This wasn't her type of thing and yet, for some reason, she felt kind of happy. The fact that Soul had let her stay by her side made her feel something strange inside her chest. Maka closed her eyes as she took a whiff of his cologne. It was a wonderful smell to Maka that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Feeling her heart increase it's speed, Soul suddenly leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear. "Try not to attract attention."

Maka turned to look at him with a confused look. She wasn't doing anything that would cause attraction. Instead of arguing back, Maka simply sighed and shook her head. She looked down at her outfit and felt a small blush forming on her face. She didn't like what she was wearing at all. It fit her pretty good, but it felt extremely loose around her chest. Maka sighed again before spotting Tsubaki and the others grabbing some food that was scattered all over a table.

Smiling at them, Maka suddenly felt Soul nudge her in the arm. Maka turned her attention to him and followed him outside to the backyard where things weren't any different. People were dancing, drinking, and some making out in dark secret corners. Maka, of course, tried her best to not stare.

"Man," Soul stated, scratching the back of his head. "I really don't feel like being here. It's been awhile since I've been to one of these things." He gave her a tender look. "I didn't bring my motorcycle since Black*Star gave me a ride here. Good thing I took the keys from him without him noticing. If you want to leave, just tell me and I'll be more than happy to take you home."

"It's okay." Maka told him, feeling a bit ashamed by his mood. She didn't want him to have a bad time because of her. Looking down at the ground, Maka spoke softly enough for Soul to hear. "This isn't as bad as I expected it to be. I think I'll be able to manage. Please don't worry about me. Go on and have a good time."

"Hell no. I'm not gonna leave you here all by yourself." Soul snapped at her. Maka, surprised, bit her lip to keep herself calm. "It's calm right now, but once the drinking starts to get heavy, people start doing stupid wild things. Besides, I don't mind being here with you. Nothing makes me happier. I don't know what I would be doing without you."

"Oh, really?" Maka crossed her hands and gave him a suspicious look. "So what did you do in these kinds of parties before I appeared? I'm sure you weren't standing around like an angel looking at others." Her words were surprising to him and to herself, but she had to say them. It bothered her to hear Soul say such nice things about her when they probably weren't true. "You shouldn't say things if you don't really mean them."

"Damn. I hate it when you act like that. It gets on nerves." Soul exclaimed at her, but not loud enough for the others around them to hear. Apparently, everyone around them were to busy to pay attention to what they were saying. "You never believe anything I say. Why? Why is that?"

Maka bit her lip, regretting what she had just said. Now, Soul was starting to get mad at her for her stubbornness. "I'm sorry." Maka whispered into the dark chilly air. "I can't believe anyone would like a person like me. It's just so hard for me to believe."

"Maka." Soul told her, his eyes widen with surprise. He lifted his hand and slowly placed it on her cheek. He caressed her skin with gentleness as he leaned closer to her. Maka looked away, trying to hide her flustered face. "Why don't you believe me? What do I have to do to get you to believe me, Maka?"

The music in the background went from wild to soft and calm. The people that were jumping up and down dancing suddenly got closer to each other to waltz. Maka, meanwhile, didn't know what to say to Soul. He was staring at her, his crimson eyes piercing down at her intensely. Maka could feel her heart racing as she felt Soul place his other hand around her waist. Snapping her eyes shut, Maka forced herself to not push his hand away. She wanted Soul hold her, but a part of her was scared to let him to. What consequences could this possibly bring to them?

"It's not just about you. It's about everyone in general." Maka told him, twitching when she felt Soul playing with her hair. "Before I met you, no one talked to me. I had no friends. I had no one to associate myself with but Kid. That's why sometimes it's hard for me to believe that all this is happening to me." Maka looked around at her surroundings sadly. "I'm just a plain boring girl. I have no looks. I have no social life. I have nothing anyone would be interested in."

"That's not true." Soul grabbed her chin and gently lifted her head so she could look at him. "Maka, you shouldn't put yourself down. You're an amazing person." Soul's voice trailed off as he leaned himself closer to her, whispering in her ear. Maka closed her eyes as she felt Soul's warm breath tickle her skin. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Maka, more embarrassed than ever, pushed Soul away from her, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him again into a tight embrace. "Why do you keep denying to yourself that you're really pretty, Maka? You're the most incredible person I have ever met." Maka tried to pull herself away, but the more she struggled to set herself free, the tighter Soul grabbed on to her. "Listen to me, Maka. It was true that before I met you, I was a crazy man slut. Anything in a skirt would arouse me. I would chase after many girls. But, thanks to you, I'm different now."

"I don't care." Maka turned her head away from him so that he would stop saying his nonsense. She looked around and apparently saw several people staring at them. Maka rolled her eyes and tried her best to not make a scene. "Why are you telling me all this? I know about your womanizing. You don't have to remind me."

"You didn't hear a word I said." Soul told her a bit frustrated. Maka regretted coming to the stupid party. If she would have known that Soul was going to get into such an intolerable mood, she would have just gone with Tsubaki and the others. In that moment, Maka preferred a thousand times to be with loud Black*Star than with Soul. "I told you that thanks to you I changed." Soul continued. "I want you to know that you're important to me."

Maka didn't understand at what level of importance he was talking about. Was that something she should be happy about? Her heart wouldn't calm down no matter how hard she tried to control it. Then it was starting to get harder for her to suppress certain feelings she had buried within herself. "Maka?" Soul called out again, snapping her from her thoughts. "Am I important to you?"

"I don't know." Maka said quietly, making Soul let her go. She closed her eyes again and placed her hands over her warm flustered cheeks. "I'm sorry, Soul. I just don't know and I don't want to know. Can we please change to topic now?"

"You were the one that brought it up." Soul grabbed her wrist and slowly started pulling her toward the dancing area where everyone was dancing in pairs to the slow and gentle music. He pulled her toward the center and looked at her. He held out his hand for her to grab. "Can I have this dance, Maka?"

Maka sighed and grabbed on to Soul's hand and shoulder while he held her waist. Maka gripped tightly on his black sweater, afraid that she could trip in any minute with the shoes Patty had let her borrow. "You lead. I'm not the best dancer. So I'm telling you in advance that I'm sorry if I step on you."

Soul snickered as he started to glide Maka, slowly and steadily. Pretty soon, they were into the music and Maka felt like she and Soul were the only ones in the world. Everything seemed to be right in it's place for her. Being next to Soul made her feel things that she had never felt before. All the feelings that she had been denying from the beginning started to emerge at once, all at the same time. Nothing could ever compare to the happiness she was feeling in that precise moment. Soul made her feel special, protected, wanted, amazing. She never thought a nerdy, unsociable, plain girl like her would ever feel something so strong. Maka bit her lip as she tried to contain her emotions.

Snapping her from her thoughts, Soul leaned his head against her shoulder and turned himself slightly so he could talk to her. "Do you know what this song is called?"

Maka shook her head. She wasn't really listening to the lyrics since her mind was high in the clouds. She started asking herself how she had gotten herself into such a situation. How did she and Soul end up dancing when they were just talking to each other at first? Maka wished Black*Star could come and interrupt them again. She didn't know if her heart could keep itself from busting open. "No. I don't know. What's it called?"

Soul gave her a smirk which made her entire body give into his charm. Without her noticing, Maka slowly started to lean toward him. "You wanna know what it's called?" Soul repeated again and Maka in response nodded. "It's called Forevermore."

Her eyes widen as she felt him pull her closer and closer. Now, Maka's green eyes were starting to get full of salty wet tears. She couldn't contain her feelings anymore. They were starting to overwhelm her inside her chest. Gritting her teeth and feeling her palms sweaty in Soul's hands, Maka suddenly buried her head in Soul's chest. She let a tear roll down her cheek. She felt like crying because she had technically been defeated by Soul and her emotions. She was giving up on the battle she had struggled so hard to win. She never wanted to feel anything toward Soul that wasn't passed friendship.

How could she resist, though? Ever since she met Soul, he had always been there for her. He had always shown his concern and had thrown his feelings toward her more than once. She never accepted them because she was afraid that they were fake and that she was just a joke to him. Maka didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want everything in the end to be one big disappointment.

But, never in her life had she heard Soul more sincere than the way she was hearing him now. He was being honest with her and with himself. Maka gripped tightly on Soul's sweater as they both continued dancing at a much slower pace. It made her feel so stupid how she couldn't even admit what she was feeling. Maka stopped criticizing herself and began to listen to her heart. Then, she unexpectedly said her thoughts out loud. "You're very important to me, Soul."

Soul suddenly stopped moving and Maka could feel his body tensing up. She looked up at him with her watery eyes. After seeing his surprised expression, Maka gave him a small smile as her face slightly blushed. "That's it. You're special to me, Soul. I enjoy being with you."

…

Those were the words that he had been waiting for as long as he could remember. The joy and the excitement he was feeling was totally uncool, but it was inevitable. Soul caressed her cheek with his finger as he wiped away a few tears that were rolling down. He didn't know why she was crying when he was feeling more happiness than he had ever felt in his entire life. It was amazing how a few words could change his world completely. Soul grabbed her hands and stared into her green eyes.

Her green eyes were the first thing that Soul had like from Maka. Since he first met her, Maka's green eyes stood out and made him constantly remember her. Since he first met her, she slowly started to invade his thoughts, mind, and soul. He didn't realize when all that happened, all he knew was that it happened.

She was the first girl that made him go round and round in circles. Pretty soon, Maka started to have the affect of a magnet toward him. He wanted to be with her all the time. He didn't want to leave her side. It would fill him jealousy when he would see her hanging or talking to another guy such as Kid and Crona. No girl in the world had ever made him feel something like that. They were new feelings that Soul slowly had to learn to cope with.

Soul was thankful to Maka for many reasons. Thanks to her, he was able to realize what a jerk he was. She made him realize that a person's true value wasn't on the outside. She made him realize that there's more to life than parties, drinking, and womanizing. She made him realize what it was like to really care about someone. If he hadn't had her around, he would still being doing the same things and never learning from his mistakes. He admired her. He admired her dedication, her intelligence, her spontaneous attitude, her determination, her kindness, her patience. The list could on forever in Soul's head. Everything about Maka, in his eyes, seemed perfect.

"Maka?" Soul suddenly said to her, snapping himself from his thoughts. His chest, once again, was feeling tight and he was starting to have trouble controlling himself. "Is that what you really feel? Do you really enjoy being with me?"

She looked away embarrassed since she probably didn't want to repeat herself. Soul smiled at her as he began to play with her hair again. "I told you already." Maka told him giving him a quick look. "I enjoy being with you. You're a really cool person. I'm sorry for treating you so badly sometimes." Soul's hands stiffen at her apology. "Even though, I didn't want to admit it, you're a very important person to me, Soul." Her blushed deepened. "I want to stay by your side, too."

That was it, He couldn't contain himself anymore. He grabbed Maka by her soft cheeks, restraining her movements and her squirming. She looked at him surprised and just as she was about to ask him what he was doing, Soul leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She wanted to stay by his side. That meant that the feel was mutual.

Maka tried to pull away, but Soul didn't let her. He wanted more. The wonderful taste of her lips stung his mouth, increasing the urge for him to go further. He placed his hand around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted more. Soul slowly opened his mouth a bit and gently started to push his tongue into her mouth. He could feel Maka's body tense up as she tightly grabbed on to his jacket, afraid by what he was doing. It was pretty dark, but it didn't matter to Soul. He didn't care if the people around them were watching. He didn't care want they would think. He wanted more and he just couldn't restrain himself. Soul was about to explore a bit deeper when Maka kindly pushed him away.

Soul looked at her flustered face and smiled at her. He leaned his head toward her and placed his forehead right on top of hers. Her eyes tried to look in another direction, but they eventually obeyed him. "Maka?" He said to her in a really low quiet voice. "Can I ask you something?"

"What do want?" She spat at him with annoyance and embarrassment. Soul's smirk widen as he hugged Maka's entire body tightly. He wished he could stay that way forever. He wished time could just stop so that he could enjoy that moment forever. "You better not try to do that again." Maka's voice cracked through the music which was now a bit crazier and louder. It was dark, but Soul could see her furrowed eyebrows underneath the moonlight. "I swear, if you do that again, I'll slap you."

"Maka." Soul began, completely ignoring Maka's last statement. He didn't know why she was complaining when it was obvious she had enjoyed it. Soul took a big gulp of air before focusing back on Maka. "Now that we've gotten certain things out of the way, there's something very important I have to ask you." Soul paused since he starting to feel a bit nervous. "Would you agree to be my girl?"

Maka gasped as Soul released her from his grasp. He never expected this to happen. On that day, when he woke up in the morning to smell of his brother's pancakes, he never imagined that he would be asking Maka out. Her answer to his request would depend on everything. It would depend on his happiness for the rest of his life since he was almost sure that he never feel anything like this toward another girl. They stared at each other for the next seconds to come and no words came from Maka. She stood there in a daze probably thinking whether she should risk it and accept him.

"I'm very different from you, Soul." Maka suddenly said, catching Soul by surprise. "I've never had a boyfriend. I had never kissed anyone before. I have never been asked out by anyone. I have no experience with these sort of things." She paused and Soul could see her struggling to say her next words. "Even so, I want to be with you. When I'm with you, I feel like I actually matter."

Soul wasn't entirely sure what Maka had meant to say by that, but he took those words as yes. Happily, Soul leaned down to Maka and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She blushed and rapidly looked away. "I guess this means were going out." Soul told her which only made her roll her eyes. It was clear to him that she didn't like to admit those sorts of things. She have dense a whole different meaning.

Shrugging his shoulders, Soul grabbed Maka's wrist and pulled her from the dancing area. Then he started walking toward the door. "C'mon, Maka. Let's go."

"Go?" Maka repeated, releasing herself from Soul's grasp. "Where are we going? We can't just leave the others like this. You said so yourself earlier."

"Don't worry too much about them, Maka. I'm sure they'll understand when we explain it to them tomorrow." Soul gave her wink which sent her blushing even more. Soul laughed at her as he playfully pinched her nose. "I'm going to take home. I'm sure you're just as tired as me of this place."

"You're really going to take me home?" Maka asked him full of surprise as she pushed his hand away from his face.

They stepped inside the house and walked toward the door they had entered from. Soul looked around at the drunken fools that were laying all over the place. Soul rolled his eyes, pitying them. Unlike them, Soul had actually found something much better than alcohol. "That's such a surprise." Maka continued. "I didn't expect you take me home."

"To be honest, I would love to take you somewhere else." Soul told her as they stepped outside the house, getting away from the music. "I wish I could make you mine right now." Maka was about to flung her fist toward him, but Soul quickly took back his words. "I was just playing! Calm down!"

Maka crossed her hands and rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret accepting you. If you say one more thing like that, I swear I won't hesitate to choke you. Geez. I hate it when you tease me like that."

Instead of replying to her comment, Soul leaned down and kissed her under the clear night sky. The moon being the only witness to their development. Nothing brought Soul more joy than feeling Maka kiss him as she wrapped her small arms around his body.

Of course, it never occurred to Soul that having made Maka his girlfriend he had won the bet. Being there with Maka didn't make him realize that his life was still far from perfect. If things didn't get cleared up soon, he could end up feeling the consequences of touching the untouchable.

…


	17. Silence

**Soul** **Eater**

_Yay! I was able to update to today! You won't believe how hard this was for me to write this. I managed to make it through. I'm not sure how, though. Like I've said before, I have no real homework this weekend, so I was able to update pretty quick. Then, tomorrow is the Dallas Vetrans' Day parade, so I'll be particiapting in that. So excited!_

_I was inspired by Soul Eater chapter 75. I'm probably going to go back and read it several times while I type the next two chapters. He! He! _

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect.! You guys are also my inspiration! Please forgive my grammatical errors and my language! It's a bit out there._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 17 – Silence**

When Maka got home, her mind and her heart were in a complete flutter. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened to her. She and Soul were officially together because she had finally decided to let her stubbornness go and to accept him. She still wasn't sure if what she had done was correct since this would be her first time she goes out with someone. In other words, Soul was her first boyfriend. Maka hoped that accepting Soul wouldn't be something she would regret in the future.

Maka sighed as she walked toward the door. She placed her fingers over her lips and remembered how Soul had tenderly kissed her. She remembered his soft words tickling her ear. The way he held her was one of a kind, making her feel like if she was floating on air. How could Maka not feel something for him? He treated her special and made her world feel like a dream.

Not being able to get Soul out of her mind, Maka pulled out her key from a small pocket that her dress had. She opened the door and stepped inside to find a little surprise. All the lights were on. There was also a strong smell of alcohol and of burnt food. Maka gulped as she took off her shoes, placing them beside the door. She cautiously stepped into the living, wondering what was going on.

The first thing she sees when she enters the living room is her guardian, Giriko, sitting across from another man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. They were talking and drinking when their eyes suddenly turned to her. Maka's body stiffen as she stood up straight getting ready to give her explanation as to why she had left the house without permission. She looked at Giriko who was staring back at her with rage and fumes coming out of his ears. Maka, feeling nervous, took a step back.

"Where the hell were you?" Giriko stood up while the other guy adjusted his earphones. They were both staring at Maka and she couldn't help but feel frighten. She was in a very uncomfortable situation, but it was a situation she could have avoided if she had said no to Liz's invitation.

Trembling a bit, Maka looked down since she didn't want to meet his eyes. "I'm very sorry I went out without permission. I promise it won't happen again." Maka tried her best to not stutter, but her voice still came out a bit shaky. "Please forgive me."

"I'll ask you again." Giriko said through his teeth walking around the sofa so that he stood right in front of her. He glared at Maka as he looked at her from head to toe, making Maka even more nervous. Maka gulped and took another step back. She knew that what was coming next wasn't going to be pretty. "Where the hell were ya'? Do you know what fucking time it is?"

Maka closed her eyes at his hard hit words. Then again, what else could she expect from her dad's friends that were under the influence of alcohol. Having a hard time breathing, Maka tried not to show her fear. "I already told you." She began with a firm voice. "I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

"Listen, kid." Giriko exclaimed, placing his hands in his pockets and taking a step closer to Maka. She in return took another step. The only thing worse about her position was that she felt totally exposed because of her dress. "I don't have the goddamn patience to be taking care of little girls like you. Do you understand that? I'm not going to be chasing your ass around."

Maka bit her lips as she nodded and tried to be as polite as possible even though Giriko was being totally mean with her. "Yes, I know, but I wasn't doing anything bad. I was just hanging out with my friends. I tried to tell you that I was going out, but you weren't here, so that's why I decided to leave you a note. I left it for you on the table, telling you that I was going to go out for a bit. Did you not see?"

He stared back at her, surprised at her sudden outburst. He furrowed his eyebrows as his hands slowly curled into balls of fists. "What did you say?" He asked her with anger sipping from his mouth. "Did you just talk back to me!? Is that it? You think you have authority here!?"

Maka turned to look at the blonde guy that was still sitting in her sofa. There was no sign of help coming from him. He had his eyes closed, his earplugs still in his ears, pretending to be unaware of the situation. Maka turned back to Giriko and decided that she was not about to get tossed around by a stranger in her own house. Ignoring her fear and nervousness, Maka gave him a long deep glare. "I wasn't doing anything bad. I was out with my friends having fun. Is that so wrong? My dad let me do that all the time and this is my house, so I can live however I please."

Then, that's when the unexpected happened. Giriko walked over to her and grabbed her tightly by the hair. Maka yelped in pain and tried to get Giriko to release her, but he was just too strong for her. In her mind, she was silently calling out to Soul. "What the fuck did you just say to me!?" Giriko yelled at her, pulling her up to her feet by the hair. Maka stayed silent which only made Giriko angrier. "What the fuck did you just say to me!? I hate repeating myself, dammit!"

He pushed Maka's face toward the wall, restraining her from movements. She struggled to breath as Giriko pressed her harder and harder against the wall. Maka could feel her tears on the edges of her eyes. Her entire body was quivering and her legs were about to give in from fear. She didn't know how much longer she could take all of that.

"Just so know stupid, I'm not your pathetic dad." He stated, leaning his face closer to Maka's. Even though her face was being squished by the wall, she could still make out the strong odor of beer coming out of Giriko's mouth. "I'm not fixing to get myself in trouble because of you! You do that shit again and I swear, I'll forget you're a girl!"

"That's no way to treat a girl, Giriko." Maka heard the guy with the short blonde hair say. She really wished that he could come over and get the crazy drunk guy off her. Not only was she having trouble breathing, she was scared to the bone of what he could do next. "You're suppose to be taking care of her, not killing her. It's not going to be pretty if Spirit comes home to find her only daughter dead; he won't pay you if that happens."

"Shut up, Justin! That's none of your damn business! Let me deal with this!" Giriko hollered at him before turning back to Maka. He kept his face close, almost suffocating her. "I'm not taking care of your sorry ass because I want to! I'm doing it for the cash! So you say one word about this to Spirit and I'll crush you! Got it?!"

Maka tried to push herself away from him, but it wasn't working out. She felt him release his grip a little after she nodded in agreement, but the things didn't stop there. He grabbed her hair again and started pulling her to her room. By this point, Maka was crying just a bit. She could feel cold tears streaming down her cheeks, soaking her pale skin. "What are you doing to me!?" Maka protested. "Please just leave me alone! I told you that I won't do it again! I don't understand why you're so angry! I haven't done anything to you or to anyone! What is your problem? Just let go! Please!"

The only thing she received in response was a hard hit across the face, making her land on the hard cold floor. Maka's tears flowed more rapidly. She placed her hand over her cheek and tried to ease some the pain that was traveling throughout her body. Once again, inside her mind she silently called out to Soul.

Giriko picked her by the hair again and placed her face right in front of his. Maka tried to look away since his face was the main thing that terrified her. Giriko's face was serious as he spoke to her. "You finally shut your fucking mouth." He began, looking down at her in pity. "You've been a bad girl. You need your punishment."

"What are you saying? I told you that I haven't done anything wrong!" Maka yelled at him, but Giriko didn't listen to her and instead opened the door to her room. "What are planning to do with m-me?!"

"You don't look bad in a dress, but that's not enough to excite me." He commented looking at her from head to toe. He pushed Maka inside her room, but he remained outside by the door way and looked down at her. "You're staying in here for the rest of the weekend. I'm not gonna let your tiny ass leave this room. Got it?"

"What? Why?" Maka asked in surprise. She tried to stand up, but her body wouldn't go farther from her knees. She wheezed heavily and felt pain all over her body. Giriko had thrown her around too much and she could still feel his hard grip on her hair even though she was on the floor. "You can't possibly be serious about this?! What type of person are you? You're insane! You're an insane drunk head!"

Giriko snapped again and pulled Maka up the wrist. He squeezed her wrist so tightly that Maka thought her bone could break any minute. The pain stung and pierced through her with a menacing feeling. She growled in her pain as her entire body began to ache. "Say that again and I'll destroy your dignity, you shitty girl!" He pushed her again on the floor before giving her a kick in the stomach. "Now. Give me your cellphone!"

"My c-cellphone?" Maka struggled to say as her eyes widen. She couldn't give that up. No matter what, she couldn't give that up since her phone was her only way to communicate with Soul. Then again, if she didn't, that crazy idiot would probably kill her. Not knowing what to do, Maka's fear started to increase as her lip quiver. Suddenly, she felt the taste of blood in her tongue. "I don't know where it's at. I think I lost it."

"Bullshit." Giriko told her, leaning down in front of her, close to the floor. "I'm asking you nicely. Give me your damn cellphone. Can't risk you calling your dad and telling him that I'm punishing you for being a bad girl. So I'll tell you again; give me your cellphone before I snap your neck in half."

Maka cried as she wished Soul could just magically appear in front of her and save her from her horrid nightmare. She felt safe with him. She wanted to be in his arms again. What had happened to all the happiness she had felt in the party? Now, she was laying on the floor like a helpless child with no one to defend her. If she would have known that this was going to happen to her, she would have never left her room. Then again, why did her dad have such crazy friends in the first place? Didn't he realize just what bad of a persons they are?

"Giriko. Don't kill her." Justin suddenly said appearing in front of the door way. Giriko stood up and gave him a death glare for interrupting his little act. Justin sighed. "If you kill her, who's going to be the one that cleans up after?" Maka didn't find his humor funny at all. Instead, his humor was making her cry even more which was probably the real purpose.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your fucking mouth?" Giriko threw a punch at him, but he was too slow, Justin easily dodged it. He gave Maka a look before turning his attention back Giriko. Even though it didn't look like it, Maka was sure that the blonde guy had also been drinking just not as heavily as Giriko. "What the hell do you want , Justin? Go back to the damn living room. Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Yeah. I see. You're extremely busy." He rolled his eyes in annoyance before lifting something he had in his hands. Maka's eyes widen and gasped with surprised when she realized that the blonde guy named Justin had her phone dangling in his hands. Maka wanted to stand up to get it, but her body wouldn't move. She felt to weak to even breath. "I got her cellphone right here. She must have dropped it when you banged her against the wall."

Giriko furrowed his eyebrows at him before snatching the cellphone from his hands. Then he turned back to look at Maka triumphantly. "I'll just be keeping this for awhile." He laughed while he waved good-bye to her. "Don't worry. I'll let you out on Monday if you behave yourself."

He slammed the door shut and Maka could hear him locking the door from the outside. Crying, Maka slowly started to sit up. She looked down at the floor as she crawled toward her bed. She leaned her hand on the bed and found the strength to climb on top of her comfortable bed. Maka let herself fall on top of her bed sheets before she busted into tears. Why did things always have to happen to her? This wouldn't be the first time she gets locked snaiffed as she continued to cry. Her body was in pain and she was scared, but that wasn't the reason to why she was crying.

The reason she was crying was that she wanted to be Soul. She wanted him to be there with her. She wanted him to come and to take her with him. She didn't want to be with that crazy idiot anymore. In that moment the only thing Maka wanted was to be with Soul, the person that had always protected her. The wonderful guy that cared about her and that thought she was actually worth something. Maka gritted her teeth, cursing herself for being so pathetic and weak. Soul would probably be better off without her.

What would he do if he saw her like this? Maka touched a part of her lip and lifted her hand to see blood on the rim of her fingers. Turning herself to the side, Maka stared out into her dark room. The only thing could be heard were the tiny crickets that were outside her window. Somehow, thinking about Soul and all her problems, Maka started to fall asleep, tears streaming from her eyes.

She really didn't want to bother Soul with her problems.

…

Soul angrily waited for Maka in front of the school building by a tree. He had his hands crossed while his foot began to tap the ground impatiently. He needed to have a long conversation with her and there were so many questions he needed to ask her. Sighing, Soul tried to calm himself down as he stared up at the sky. There were dark clouds accumulated, signaling for a long pour of rain. The air was also a lot chillier than other mornings. Soul pulled on his black jacket while he stared out the school gate, hoping to spot Maka any minute.

He had tried to call her on Sunday, but Maka didn't answer any of his calls. Then he sent her almost like a million texts and she didn't reply back to any of them. He didn't know what was going on and he was starting to get worried. Soul was close to going to her house, but decided not to in the end because Wes wanted to go along with him. There was no way Soul was about to let Wes know that he was already going out with Maka. If Wes found out about his relationship with Maka, he would never hear the end of it.

Sighing again, Soul checked his watched, but kept staring at it as his mind suddenly wavered to Maka. He still couldn't believe that she had actually accepted to be his girl. He had been so happy then since Maka had finally confessed to have some feelings for him. She had never dared to say anything before.

That was also part of Soul's new insecurities. He was afraid that Maka wouldn't answer his calls or his texts because she regretted accepting him. It agonized him to think that she would take back her word and reject him again. That would definitely be a nightmare for him. He didn't want to lose her for anything. He would do anything in his power to keep her happy and to keep her by his side.

"Yo, Soul!" Black*Star suddenly appeared in front of his face. Soul, startled, took a step back before Black*Star hung his arm on top of his neck. Soul grimaced and tried to push Black*Star away from him. Then out of no where, Black*Star playfully punched Soul in the face. "Damn you Soul! You made me look like a fool Saturday in front of Tsuabki! How dare you take the car without my permission! You left me alone at the party! How dare you do this to your master!"

"Master?" Soul repeated, rubbing his hand over his face. He rolled his eyes, keeping himself in cool stance. He wasn't about to let Black*Star irritate him that easily. "I don't know what you're complaining about. I came back to get you. I just went to go leave Maka home. She seemed a bit exhausted. Can't really blame her since Liz and the others practically forced her to go."

"Oh, shut up, Soul! I saw what happened between you two!" Black*Star jumped in front of him and started pulling tightly on his cheeks. Soul pushed him off, sending him back a couple of steps. "You and Maka were all lovey dovey at the party! I saw! I saw with these two eyes how you were making out with her! It looked like you wanted to eat her! You animal!"

"Shut up, Black*Star! That's none of your business." Soul hollered out at him, but for some reason, he could feel a blush creeping on his face. Growling under his breath, Soul tried to wipe his embarrassment away since cool guys like him didnt blush or get flustered over stuff. "What happens between me and Maka is none of your concern! Got it?!"

"That's were you're wrong, stupid!" Black*Star called out to him as he pointed at him with his index finger. Soul shook his head since the only stupid one there was him. "There's no way I'm about to let you win the stupid bet that easily! You can only claim victory when Maka tells you that she loves you! She might have agreed to be your girlfriend or whatever, but that doesn't mean that she loves you! Got it?!"

"Right." Soul said quietly, his eyes widening with surprise. He had totally forgotten about the bet. He had forgotten the whole reason as to why he had gotten close to Maka in the first place. It was all because of the stupid bet. Soul looked up Black*Star who was staring at him with intense eyes. "I guess."

He could easily call off the bet and tell Black*Star that he sincerely liked Maka. What would that bring though? That would only cause Black*Star to laugh at him and he would end up as the total loser. The entire bet had been to make Maka fall in love with him, not for him to end up liking her. Soul placed his hand over his forehead and let out a deep sigh. There was no way he was about to tell Black*Star that he really liked Maka. He would ended up losing more than his pride. Besides, Soul was almost sure that Maka would never figure it out and if she did, he was sure she wouldn't really think much about it.

"Prepare to lose, Black*Star." Soul stated after much thought. It was the only thing he could come up with for the moment. "Didn't I tell you before? There isn't a girl who won't fall for me." Soul was having a hard time saying his words. They stung in his mouth. "I'm one step closer to making Maka fall for me."

Everything was different now. When Soul had said this in the beginning of the deal, he didn't think much about it and took the bet as a challenge. He had been bored and he had wanted something to entertain himself with. He decided to play with Maka because he thought she would take away his boredom. Instead, she ended up taking full control of his mind and thoughts.

"We'll see about that! Ha! Ha!" Black*Star was about to start laughing when he spotted Maka entering the school gate. To Soul's luck, she was walking really slowly giving Black*Star just enough time to leave. "I'll let you get to work then, Soul! See you around, loser!"

"Get lost! I don't want you ruining my day!" Soul barked at him, pushing him toward the school entrance. Once he saw Black*Star entering the school, Soul walked toward Maka and met her halfway down the path.

He looked at her and was surprised to see her green eyes dull and stiff. She gave him a small smile and Soul in response grabbed her hands. They felt different though. Her hands weren't warm like the way they always were, but cold and tense. He placed his hand on her cheek and was surprised to find make-up on her face. He leaned down close to her, giving her a quick kiss in the lips. "Hey, Maka. What's going on? I tried calling on Sunday, but you wouldn't answer. Is everything okay? You look kind of tired."

Maka gave him another small smile before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his body. She hugged him tightly almost like if she never wanted to let go. Soul quickly hugged her back. He could smell her wonderful aroma as he held her tightly close to him. He could feel her gripping tightly on to his jacket as if she were afraid of something. He didn't know what was wrong, but he really hoped Maka would find the heart to open up to him. He wished it was nothing bad and that he was just jumping himself to conclusions. Maka hugged him tighter, burring her face in his chest. Soul patted her head gently, trying to encourage her. "Maka?" He whispered in her ear. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She released him and looked up at him a bit more happily. She stood on her tiptoes before she gave him a kiss in the cheeks. She gave him a small smile again before she started smoothing his hair. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Maka told him with a passive voice. "Everything is fine. I lost my cellphone so that's why I couldn't answer any of your calls."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Soul asked her, crossing his hands and giving her a sly look. There was definitely something wrong and he wanted to know what it was. "Are you sure that there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm positive!" Maka let out a small laugh before giving Soul another kiss in the cheek and tight squeeze in the hand. She began to walk toward the school, turning her back toward Soul. Not seeming to have much of a choice, Soul followed her toward the school.

"I just felt like giving you one big hug." Maka suddenly said before stepping inside.

…


	18. Sleepover

**Soul Eater**

_Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 18! I'm sorry it took a while to update. I was pretty busy this week. _

_Getting straight to the point, for the reviewers that mentioned it, Maka isn't going to get rapped. This is as far as it goes. :)_

_Anyways, a thanks to my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect. Love you all!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 18 – Sleepover**

School was over, but that really didn't make Maka feel any better. In fact, she didn't want to go home at all. She would have loved to spend her day anywhere other than her house. The reason for that was because of Giriko. She scared of doing something that could tick Giriko off again.

Maka didn't understand why her useless father had hired someone like Giriko to take of her. It was obvious that he was a drunk head and yet, her father still asked him to take care of his only daughter. Just what type of father was he? Maka sighed as she walked alongside Soul. She really wanted to tell Soul about her problem, but a part of her was afraid. She didn't know what he would say or how he would react.

Soul had accepted her as something more than a friend; he had accepted a girl like her as his girlfriend. Maka mentally slapped herself for not trusting him enough. She should of told him as soon as she saw him in the morning. It was already too late to bring up the topic. Also, Maka didn't want to worry him. He probably had way better things to do than to babysit and watch over her like a child. She was grown and she could defend herself. She was determined to never let that idiot Giriko push her around again.

Telling herself that she wasn't scared was easy enough to do, but trying to suppress her fear was close to impossible. Every time she imagined Giriko's face getting close to hers, a cold chill would run throughout her body. She had never felt such strong physical pain and she wished that she would never experience something like that again. Nothing would ever compare to what she had felt in that exact moment. Her heart was screaming out to Soul, but there was no response. Maka closed her eyes and tried to forget about the incident. She couldn't let something like that put her down, at least not in front of Soul.

After walking in silence for a few minutes or so, Maka suddenly felt Soul's eyes dart over to her. She tried to ignore him, but when she realized that she couldn't, Maka turned and gave him a warm smile. He lifted his eyebrow before grabbing her hand and making her blush like crazy. She could feel Soul's warm hand touching her sensitive skin. He gripped on her hand tightly before he stopped walking. Maka looked up at him, but was surprised to find his face stern and serious. "Soul?" Maka gulped, trying to sound calm. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Soul quickly said, looking away and trying to avoid her gaze. For some reason, Maka could see Soul emitting embarrassment. He let go of her hand and instead placed them in his pockets, standing up in a cool pose. "Maka," He called out to her in a quiet voice. "Are you happy with this?"

"Happy with this?" Maka repeated a bit confused. Maka shivered as she felt a cold breeze hit her face. Then she looked down at the ground, trying to comprehend what Soul was trying to say. "What are you talking about? Happy with what?"

"Are you happy that we're, you know, together? Or has something else been bothering you?" Soul asked her. He scratched the back of his head and as he spoke, his beautiful crimson eyes never left her green ones. "You've been acting really wired. You've hardly spoken to me at all today. I try to start a conversation, but you sway me off. It's not really like you." Soul paused before letting out a long sigh. "If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me, right?"

Maka let out a small giggle so she could convince Soul that she was okay even though she really wasn't. It would be to awkward for her to him about her embarrassing situation with her guardian. What would he say if she told him that she didn't want to go home because she was scared of Giriko? He would probably question her nonstop and would make her spill every single detail. That was something that Maka definitely wanted to avoid.

Snapping from her thoughts, Maka lifted her hand and gently placed it over Soul's face. She could feel her own face blushing, but she tried not to pay attention to it. "Oh, Soul." Maka told him and gave him another smile. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It wasn't my intention to. I've just been a bit distracted today. That's all."

Soul gave her a suspicious look before grabbing one of her pigtails. He began to pull on it playfully, making Maka scowl at him. "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you? You better not be hiding something from me."

Maka pushed Soul's hand away from her. If Soul kept persisting her she would sooner or later tell him. Gulping, Maka's face suddenly dropped as she stared down at the ground. It was true that she had accepted Soul, but did that also mean that she would have to give him her full trust? Even with Kid, there were some things that Maka would keep to herself. It was difficult for her to admit her true feelings and her defeat. "I'm not hiding anything of importance from you." Maka told him, which was partially true. "So don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Shaking his head, Soul gave Maka a small smile before placing his hand over her head. He patted it tenderly before he implanted a kiss in her forehead. Maka controlled her reflexes so she wouldn't push Soul away. She had been so used to rejecting him that it was going to take her awhile to get used to the idea that they were dating. "Alright, then." Soul suddenly replied, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Well, I'm gonna get going. It looks like it's gonna rain really hard."

Maka looked up at the sky to find dark clouds slowly accumulating in bunches, threatening to explode in any minute into rain. That was probably the reason why the air was suddenly getting really cold. Maka nodded in agreement as she felt another chilly air creep around her. "You're right. You do live pretty far from here, don't you? If I would have known that it was going to rain, I wouldn't have let you walked me home." Maka placed her hand over her chin as she thought about something. "We wouldn't want you to get sick again."

"Yeah, right." Soul said, crossing his hands. "Cool guys like me don't get sick. You should know that by now. What happened last time doesn't count. It was all your fault I got sick in the first place."

"My fault?! How was it my fault?" Maka exclaimed to him as she placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows. She pretended to be mad, trying to get certain things off her mind. "It wasn't my fault at all. I didn't ask for your sweater. You just gave it to me and then your smart self when out in the rain. If you ask me, it was your fault. Not mine. Yours."

Soul laughed and pulled Maka into an embrace. Startled at first, Maka stood still with her eyes wide before she wrapped her arms around Soul's body. When she was with him, Maka couldn't help but feel safe and protected. In that moment, Maka kind of wished that time could stop so she could stay with Soul forever. She didn't think about school, she didn't think about her mother, she didn't think about her problems when she was with Soul. It was like his presence alone was enough to sooth her heart. The only thing she really felt when she was with him was joy. "I was just kidding, Maka. Don't get so mad." Soul whispered in her ear, causing her to twitch. "You're really cute when you're mad, though."

"It was your fault. You better not deny it." Maka leaned her head on Soul's chest. Never in her life did she ever imagine herself to be in such a position and she never imagined herself to actually feel something for Soul. It was a small feeling and Maka was determined to not let her small feelings for Soul to grow. She wanted to suppress them because she was afraid of what the consequences would be.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Soul pulled her away and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, catching Maka completely by surprise. She flinched and tried her best to not show her flustered face. "I really wish I could stay here with you. Why don't you come over to my house? We could chill and hang around. Have some fun."

Maka hesitated to answer. The sound of being with Soul was tempting, but she was scared that Giriko would really bite her head off if she didn't go home. Maka bit her lip as she shook her head. "I would love to, but I have some homework I need to do."

"Well, we can work on it together. Maybe you can even give me the answers." Soul gave her a mischievous smirk and Maka simply rolled her eyes. It was true she had homework, but for some reason, it wasn't really her number one priority anymore. "What do you say, Maka? Wanna come over to my house?"

"I'm sorry, Soul. I can't." Without looking at him straight in the eyes and letting her bangs cover her eyes, Maka gave Soul a tender kiss on the lips and parted from him with pain and agony. She really wanted to be with him, but she couldn't. She would get in trouble if she would something barbaric like going over to his house. "Maybe some other time."

Maka turned around and started to walk away. The bitter taste of guilt stuck in her mouth while she heard Soul say something to her from the distance. "Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow." His words were much colder and Maka couldn't really blame him. She was pushing him away for her own selfish reasons and the worst part was that she didn't have the guts to tell him that Giriko had treated her like trash.

She kept denying to herself that she was in a dilemma. She kept telling herself that she was strong enough to handle the situation even though she wasn't. She was by no means ready to go home and come face to face with the man that stepped on her like dirt and had given her a few bruises in her arms and stomach. What would Soul say if he saw something like that? Would he defend her?

Maka didn't want to know the answer. It would destroy her to know that Soul might say to her that he didn't care, but it would also hurt her to the core if she saw Soul get out of his way for her sake. Was she worth that much for him? Maka sighed as she started to drag her feet down the street, getting closer and closer to her house.

She didn't want to go home. That was clear enough in her head. She wished she could just avoid going home somehow. Unconsciously, Maka stopped walking and looked up at the darken sky. A ray of lighting cracked the sky and thunder shortly followed. Maka wasn't afraid of that, though. She was afraid of feeling the loneliness and despair that she had felt when she had been with Giriko. She had felt worthless, helpless, useless, and every other horrible thing Maka could think of. She didn't want to go through that anymore. She didn't want to feel alone and forgotten.

Loneliness. That was something she didn't feel when she was with Soul. He made all those negative feelings she had hovering over her heart disappear and made her feel like she was the only one in the world. If that's the way he made her feel, why wasn't she with him in that moment, in her arms, feeling loved and protected? What was she doing standing alone under the dark menacing sky? Why was she on her way to her house when she knew that the only thing that awaited her was fear?

Maka pondered this in her head while she let a tear silently roll down her cheek. The tear was quickly camouflaged by the pouring cold rain that suddenly started falling from the sky. Maka didn't move and let her entire body get soaked before she started running. She wasn't running to her house, though. She was running in the complete opposite direction, not knowing exactly where she was going. She was just going to let her legs run and not letting her mind intervene.

…

Soul threw his sweater on the sofa before growling in frustration. He imagined that going out with Maka would be the most easiest thing in the world, but he was realizing that it wasn't. She wasn't opening herself to him and that was really starting to bother him. It was so obvious that something was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell him. How was he suppose to help her if she didn't talk to him? He wasn't some sort of magician or psychologist that could easily tell what was wrong with her.

Sighing, Soul dropped himself on the sofa as he heard the rain hit on his window. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, but didn't even bother turning it on. He tossed it on a small near by table that was located in the middle of the living room. There was no point in carrying it around since Maka had lost hers. He couldn't call her, text her, or anything which made him feel much worse. There was no form in communicating with her.

He was about to grab the remote control that was laying right in front of him when he saw Wes coming from the kitchen. Soul rolled his eyes before he closed them tightly with annoyance. His day couldn't get any worse. He was eating something and the smell of his food suddenly filled Soul's nostrils. Any other day, he would have yanked away Wes's lunch, but in that moment, Soul wasn't feeling hungry at all. In fact, he had completely lost his appetite.

"Hey, Soul." Wes greeted him with a crooked smile. Soul didn't answer back and pretended that he couldn't hear. The last thing he want to hear was his brother's voice. "How was school today? You seem a bit stressed out."

"Oh, like you care." Soul snapped at him, throwing the remote control across the room. He buried his face in his hands as he leaned his head back on the sofa. Why had Maka been acting so strange with him? He thought that now that they were finally a couple, he would get the chance to be cuddly around her without any restrictions. It didn't happen because something was chewing away her mind. "Just leave me alone, Wes." Soul said to him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Fine, then. I'll just let you starve." Wes told him with sarcasm. Soul looked at his brother walk back into the kitchen. He turned on the water facet which made his voice slowly die away. "And here I made something for you to eat. That's the last time I think about your ungrateful butt."

Soul wasn't listening to him. He was too busy in his own thoughts. It had been clear to him since the beginning that Maka was something else. She was special and that she needed someone cool and amazing like him by her side. Soul sighed as a smile appeared in his face. Could it be that he liked Maka more than he thought?

Daydreaming, Soul was suddenly startled by a faint knock on the door. He didn't feel like getting up to answer, but he knew that his brother probably couldn't hear the door from the kitchen. Instead, Soul had decided to ignore it, but when he heard a louder knock, Soul grumbled under his breath, having no choice but to get up from his comfy couch.

He walked over to the door, hearing the rain getting a bit stronger. When he opened his front door, Soul was astonished to see the girl he was thinking about right in front of him; Maka. She had her trembling hand held out in front of her, where she had probably been knocking at the door. Her clothes, body and hair were soaking wet. Soul looked at her with his jaw opened and didn't react until several seconds later. "Maka? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your house? What's going on?"

"Hi, Soul." Maka told him, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. She rubbed her nose with her wet sleeve, her cheeks, despite the chilly air, were a fade shade of pink. "I'm sorry to bother you like this."

"Don't be stupid." Soul exclaimed. Without even asking her, Soul grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside. Her clothes were dripping with water, getting the carpet dirty, but Soul really didn't care about that. He would just have to explain to his somewhat mom later. "What are you doing? Look at yourself! Geez, Maka. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." Maka stated, feeling embarrassed and looking down at the floor while she snapped her eyes shut. "You're right. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to be with you."

How could he possibly stay mad at her when she practically confessed to him? Sighing, Soul shook his head. He wondered if she had followed him as soon as he had left. He smiled at her before he grabbed a near by towel that was luckily hanging on top of a chair. He slowly undid her pigtails and started to dry her hair gently, not wanting to hurt her in any single way.

"Hey, Soul? Who was that at the door?" Wes asked as he came out of the kitchen again. His eyes widen with surprise when he saw a wet Maka standing right in front of Soul. He walked over to her, but didn't get too close since Soul had already sent him a death glare of destruction. "Maka! Hey! It's been awhile hasn't it."

Maka nodded, but didn't say anything in response. Instead, she looked down and kept on apologizing, something that was different from her nature. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." Maka placed her hand over her forehead. "Maybe I should leave."

"You're stupid if do something like that." Soul snapped at her, hoping she would come to her senses. Her eyes seemed so colorless and empty that it was starting to scare him. She had seemed better awhile ago when he had left her close to her house. "Do you not see what the whether is like out there? It's pouring. If you get yourself anymore wet, you're going to end up super sick and I'm not going to be the one responsible for it."

"So you do care about me?" Maka whispered, more to herself than to him. Soul ignored her barely audible question and continued to dry her hair. There was nothing much he could really do or say since Wes was standing right in front of him. He definitely didn't want Wes to know that he and Maka were officially together. If he got hold on that information, he would probably do anything in his hands to tear them apart.

"Soul?" Maka suddenly said, snapping him from his thoughts. He placed the towel over her head and leaned down to look at her eyes that were hiding underneath her hair. "Thank you. Thank you for caring about me."

Soul sighed and turned to look at Wes who was looking as useless as ever. Soul grabbed Maka's wrist before he spoke to his brother. "Why don't you make yourself useful and make Maka some tea or something warm to drink?"

"I would normally say no, but since it's for Maka, I can't refuse." He smirked, but didn't move from his spot. He remained firm while he stared at him with intense eyes. "So what are you going to do for the meantime?"

Soul rolled his eyes and huffed out an annoyed sighed. He pulled Maka by the wrist and started walking over to his room. Everything would have been fine if Wes wasn't around. He seemed to live just to mess with him mentally and emotionally. Soul turned back to look at Maka, whose eyes were carefully exploring his house. Soul smiled at her sight.

"This is my room." Soul suddenly said as he stopped in front of his door. Knowing that Maka was going to be inside his room made Soul nervous. He had never let a girl inside his room without knowing he would get pleasure in exchange. Taking that off his mind, Soul turned his focus back to the trembling Maka. "I'm going to take you inside my room, but not for the reason you think. We got to dry you up and get you warm or else your going to get sick. Knowing you, I'm sure you would hate to miss school because of a cold or a fever."

Maka nodded before she let out a small snicker. Soul, feeling a bit more at ease, grabbed the door knob and wished from the bottom of his gut that his room wouldn't be too messy. When he opened the door, he was glad to see his room was in pretty good shape. He sighed and walked Maka inside. He left her standing in front of his sloppy bed. Then he walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer.

"What are you doing, Soul?" Maka asked him in a scratchy voice. She took a step closer to him after clearing her throat. "What are you looking for?"

Soul turned back around with some warm pants and a t-shirt in his hands. He handed them over to her, which made a question mark appear over her head. She looked at the clothes and then she would look back at him in utter confusion. Soul didn't want to explain it to her since it was sort of embarrassing. "I know they're not the best," Soul began, looking away from her. "But at least you'll have something warm to wear, right? So why don't you take off those wet clothes and put on what I gave you, okay?"

Maka looked at the clothes carefully before she nodded, a bright blush appearing in her face. Knowing that Maka would be wearing some of clothes excited him. He coughed before he turned around, giving her his back. "Okay, then." Soul told her, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the door. "I'll just let you change."

Soul leaned outside the wall of his room, waiting for Maka to finish changing. Even though he and Maka were dating, things really didn't feel any different. He couldn't help, but respect her, something he never did for any girl. Before Soul went back inside his room, he grabbed some tea his brother had made for Maka.

When Soul stepped back inside his room with the cup of tea in his hand, he was surprised to see Maka looking more adorable than ever in his clothing. He restrained himself from blushing as he looked at Maka from head to toe. The pants were definitely too big and extremely loose and the shirt almost fitted her like a dress. He let out a small laugh before placing the cup of tea in top of his dresser. "You look really cute. Almost like a doll. You look really good in my clothes."

"I do not. I look like boy." Maka told him, but her voice was teasing. She pulled the pants from the waist to show him how big they were on her. "The only reason I'm wearing this is because I don't want to wear those wet clothes so don't get any wrong ideas. Got it?"

"Yeah, I know." Soul told her, but that's when he noticed something. He got closer to her without saying a single word and pushed a couple of hair strands away from her face. That's when he saw a small bruise much more clearly under her eye. "Maka? What is that?"

Maka's smile disappeared and was about to turn around, but Soul stopped her from doing so. He grabbed her arm and noticed that there were several purple spots around her wrist. He looked at her straight in the eyes, immediately asking for an explanation. "Maka? What's going on? Why do you have these bruises all over you?"

"They're not all over me. Just here." Maka corrected him, but Soul wasn't amused at all. He wasn't about to let go of the topic. He stared at her, his crimson eyes demanding the truth and not lies or excuses. Maka probably started feeling the pressure since a tear quietly escaped her eyes. "It's alright, Soul. Everything is fine."

"No. It's not. Was this the reason why you were acting so wired today?" Soul asked her seriously, but he received no answer from Maka. Instead, she looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. Soul, getting a bit frustrated, grabbed her by the chin and turned her towards him. "Maka, tell me right now what's going on and you better not lie to me. Tell me the truth. Why were you acting so funny during school and why in the world do you have these bruises in your hand and face? What's going on, Maka?! Tell me!"

His loud voice frighten her, making her bury her face in her hands. If she wasn't going to tell him willingly, then he was going to make her spill it by force. Feeling like she has no other choice, Maka suddenly started talking, tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Soul. I didn't want to tell you. I know I should have, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Something like that had never happened to me before." Maka began, her crying words piercing Soul straight through the gut. "It was Giriko, my guardian. It was on Saturday after I arrived from the party. He got mad for no reason. I didn't do anything wrong, but he didn't listen! He just took out his anger on me and I just couldn't defend myself."

As he heard Maka, Soul didn't know how to feel. He felt anger towards himself for not being able to take care of her. He felt anger toward Maka for not telling him earlier. He felt like killing that Giriko bastard for making his Maka suffer like that. His hands curled into fists of fury while he gritted his teeth. He was the cause of everything. The cause of Maka's tears, pain, and sorrow. There was no way he could forgive him. There was no way he could have mercy on him. He was going to go beat him to death.

Not saying one single word, Soul turned around and was heading toward the door, but Maka grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving. "Let me go, Maka!" He hollered at her, more angry than ever. "I'm gonna go beat the fuck out of him! Who the hell does he think he is? Doing that to you? He must be crazy! I'm going to kill his scrawny ass! I'm going to beat the living shit out of him!"

"No, Soul! Please!" Maka insisted, pulling on his arm so that he wouldn't get near the door. Her tears were the only thing that subdued his anger and made him reflect a little. "This was why I didn't want to tell you!" Maka exclaimed and leaned her head over his shoulder. "Please, don't go. Stay here with me. Don't leave me. I need you."

Soul sighed, letting some of his anger go. They stayed silent for awhile, the long minutes ticking by before Soul unexpectedly picked Maka up bridal style, placing her on top of his bed. He placed a blanket over her body and told her to lay down at ease. With tears still running down her cheeks, Maka did what she told and laid her head on the pillow, wrapping herself with his blanket. Soul watched her, fell to his knees beside the bed and patted her head so that she would be able to fall asleep a bit faster.

His heart was torn in million pieces. He had never felt more grief than what he was feeling in that moment. He wasn't able to take care of her. They hadn't even been going out for one week and he had already failed at his mission to protect her. Soul continued to pat her head and watched her until she fell asleep, after sniffing and crying nonstop for several minutes.

He didn't know who that Giriko bastard was, but he was determined to beat the crap out of him.

…


	19. Confrontation

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry about that. Having the imagination that I do, I started to get ideas for other stories and I just had to get them out of the way. So beside this one I'm working on 5 other stories? But whatever, this one is my priority right now._

_Omg! Soul Eater chapter 104 finally came out! I was so excited that I even read it through my phone. It was amazing, of course, but I wonder what will happen to Crona. It keeps me wondering..._

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect. Sorry for the wait and any grammatical errors I make!_

_P.s. Maka will evetually find out about the bet, but not today. o.O_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 19 - Confrontation**

Maka woke up, feeling herself in a comfy and warm bed. She opened her eyes lightly to find the rays of the sun hitting her face. Maka winced as she placed her hand over her eyes before she opened them a bit more widely. Laying on the pillow, Maka looked around and realized that she wasn't her room. Then, she remembered what had happened. She remembered how she had come running to Soul, telling him everything.

Feeling her face flush, Maka gripped tightly on the bed sheets before she placed them over her nose. She took a big whiff, taking in the wonderful smell of Soul. His bed, his room, his blankets hypnotized her with his smell. She felt so safe and comfortable that Maka didn't even feel like getting up. She laid there for a couple of more minutes before she stretched her hands out. She slowly began to sit up, trying to shake the sleep out of her.

She looked around Soul's room and was surprised to see it somewhat clean and empty. There was also no sign of Soul. Wondering where he was, Maka looked over at a small digital clock that Soul had on top of his dresser. It was still early, barely about to be 8, but Maka felt so rested and full of sleep that she wondered if the time was right. That's when she also realized that she was already super late for school. There was no way she would ever be able to make it home and get dressed in time for school. Maka sighed since she had just missed a day of school and learning.

The only thing Maka hoped was that her father didn't find out what was going on. If he learned that she had spent the night at a boy's house, she would never hear the end of it. Then again, everything that was happening was kind of his fault. If he hadn't asked a drunkhead to watch over her, Maka wouldn't be there in the first place. She would be at school with a peaceful mind.

What would she have done if she didn't have Soul? Kid wasn't home so she wouldn't have been able to go with him and she didn't have any other close friends. Soul was the only person she had. He had shown her more than once that he actually cared about her. Despite her plain ordinary looks, Soul took an interest in her. He protected her and he was always by her side, during good times and bad times. Maka placed her hands over her chest as she felt her heart pound crazily. Could it be that she was starting to truly fall for him?

Maka couldn't deny to herself that she didn't like Soul since she had already accepted him as her boyfriend. No matter how hard she had tried to keep those feelings buried inside herself, she had failed miserably. Her feelings and her emotions surfaced on their own to the point where she couldn't hide them anymore. Now, as she sat there on top of Soul's bed with all his blankets on top, Maka realized that she wouldn't be able to live without him. She wanted him to be a part of her future as well as her present.

What were these feelings though? Were they beyond a simple and mere crush? Maka didn't know since whenever she thought about Soul her heart would turn in a million knots. That's why she hated feeling those types of emotions. They made her do and say things she would regret later. She knew that she didn't have to be so independent anymore because she knew she could depend on Soul. She knew that whenever she needs him he would always be there.

Cursing herself under her breath, Maka scooted herself to the edge of the bed. She stood up and looked down at her clothing. Soul's t-shirt was really big on her and not to mention his pants. If anyone saw her in that moment, they would think she was a tomboy or something. As she kept looking down at Soul's clothes, her small frown turned into a small smile. He was so thoughtful and kind to her. Maka was sure that there was no guy like him on earth. She hugged herself, pressing Soul's clothing tightly against her skin. The thought of wearing his clothing made her feel so happy.

Maka, after taking one last look around the room, walked toward the door. She didn't know where Soul was, but she wasn't planning on waiting for him forever. She didn't have the patience to stay in the room to wait for him. Slowly opening the door, Maka peeked outside the room and looked down the hallway. She spotted another closed room and to her luck, she spotted the bathroom. A sigh of relief escaped from her before she ran toward it.

After she was finished with her business and exploring Soul's bathroom, Maka stepped back into the hallway. She stood still as she suddenly got the wonderful smell of fried eggs and pancakes. Her heart skipped a beat. A knot formed in her throat. She wondered if Soul was making breakfast for her. Maka took a deep breath before she started taking small steps down the hallway and into Soul's kitchen.

When she stood right in front of the kitchen, Maka's was surprised to see Wes in apron cooking something in a pan. Her eyes widen and she was about to turn around in utter shock, but that's when Wes noticed her. He turned around with a smile, holding out a frying pan. "Good morning, Maka. How are you doing?"

Maka's body twitched, feeling Wes eyes staring at her. She gave him a shaky smile before she started to play around with her fingers. If she would have know that Wes was around, she would have stayed inside Soul's room. She didn't know why, but she felt extremely uncomfortable around him. Something about him just intimidated her and made her feel unease. "Good morning. I'm doing fine." Maka paused as she looked around. "Umm, where is Soul?"

Wes smirked before he turned around to the stove, placing the frying pan down. "Soul? I'm not sure. He probably went out somewhere." He paused as he grabbed an egg from the egg carton. He cracked it and let the yolk fall on the pan. "I saw him walking out as I was on my way to work. I came back when I realized that he had left you all alone in the house."

Maka, not sure what to say, bit her lip as she looked down at the floor. She wondered where Soul had gone and why he had left her all by herself with his brother. She felt so awkward with him and she wasn't sure how to talk to him. Rubbing her hand on her arm, Maka nervously watched Wes cook for a couple of more minutes. She wasn't sure what he was making, but as each second ticked by, the food began to smell more and more delicious which woke up Maka's taste buds and appetite. She silently told her stomach to shush when she heard it rumbling from hunger. She had fallen asleep yesterday with an empty stomach.

Turning back around after he was finished, Wes looked at her and gave her another smile. He walked toward her before he placed his hand over her head. "So, I made breakfast for you. I made lots of it, so why don't you go sit down on the table."

"Oh, umm, I don't know." Maka hesitated. She nervously looked around as she took a step away from him. She smiled at him so he wouldn't think she was rude. There was no doubt in Maka's mind that she was hungry, but was it okay for her to eat breakfast with Soul's brother and alone no less? Maka sighed as she closed her eyes, giving in to the pressure. "Oh, alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Good. Wait for me in the table." Wes was about to walk away, but turned back around at the last second. "Anything in particular you would like to eat or drink? I just made breakfast without asking what you like."

"Oh, no. It's alright, really. You didn't have to do that." Maka shook her hands back and forth, feeling her cheeks blush a little. She didn't understand why Wes was even bothering to treat her. She never gave him any reason to. "Anything is fine with me."

Once he went off to the kitchen, Maka headed toward the dinning table. It was small and it only had four chairs, but it was probably big enough for the two brothers. Feeling it a bit strange, Maka sat down on one of the chairs as she heard Wes pulling out some plates from the kitchen. She sighed as she looked down at her reflection that was coming from the table.

What choice did she have, but to accept Wes's invitation to breakfast. She couldn't go home especially not now when Giriko was probably at her house waiting for her to come home. If she did go back, he probably would really kill her or something. The only good thing about the whole situation was that he didn't know where she was at or with who she was with. Sure he had her cellphone, but by now Maka was sure that the battery was dead. Either way, there was no way Maka was ever planning to go back home. She didn't want to see that stupid Giriko ever again.

"Here you go." Wes suddenly said, snapping her from her thoughts. In front of her, he placed a plate with an egg omelet along with some bacon and a couple of pancakes. Maka sweat dropped, but didn't say anything as she watched Wes place an empty glass cup beside her plate. He went back to the kitchen and brought back two jugs; one was filled with milk and the other with orange juice. "Which one would you like?"

Maka, feeling totally embarrassed and wishing for Soul to come home already, pointed to the orange juice. Wes nodded and poured some in her cup. When he was finished, he went back to kitchen to put them away. Returning to the table, Maka was surprised to see him empty handed. "Wait." She said, gripping tightly onto Soul's shirt. "Aren't you going to eat too?"

He grinned, but shook his head and sat down across from her. "Nope. I already ate early this morning. I made this food for you. I hope you like it."

Maka stared at him wide eyed before she looked down at her plate. It was true that she didn't know much about boy's or their manners, but she was almost sure that Wes was trying to win her over in some sort of way. It was almost like he was trying to befriend her. Maka gulped as she picked up a fork that was on top of the plate. She hesitated to eat, but when she cut a piece of the omelet and placed in her mouth, she thought she was in heaven. It was absolutely delicious. Wes was definitely a good cook.

"Looks to me like you're feeling much better today. You were a mess yesterday." Wes told her. His smile was gone and he had painted himself with a really serious face. Maka gulped as she decided to stuff her mouth with another piece of omelet. "Why was that? What happened that made you come here to find my _little_ brother?"

Swallowing her piece of omelet, Maka let Wes wait for minute as she took a sip of her juice. What had happened to her was really none of his business. "They're personal problems. I really don't want to talk about them."

"Oh? Is that so?" Wes stated as he held his head over his hands. He stared at her as she ate which made her feel very uncomfortable. "So my brother is the first person you come to. Why is that? Is there something going on between you and my brother? Are you guys dating?"

Now, there was a question that almost made Maka choke. She didn't know where all these questions were coming from and she wondered why he was even asking them. She looked up at him to see him staring at her with one of his brows lifted. There was no doubt that he reaction had just given her away, but Maka tried her best to act calm. "There's nothing serious going on. Soul is just my special friend and I trust him a lot. That's all."

"Really?" Wes gave her a smirk that send chills running all over her body. "Very interesting."

…

Soul kicked a can as he walked down the street, heading toward Maka's house. His blood was still boiling and he had kept himself all night to stay calm. He couldn't take it anymore, though. Losing all his patience, Soul headed out early in the morning after Wes had left to work to find a certain son of a bastard. He would have left earlier, but Soul didn't want to leave Maka all by herself with his brother. Thinking about that just made him feel nervous.

He couldn't tell Maka what he was going to do because he wasn't sure himself. All he knew was that he wanted to whack the person that had made her cry so much. Soul didn't know what he looked like, but he did know that the bastards name was Giriko and that was enough to track him down. Feeling his rage heat up, Soul curled his hands into fists as he continued to charge down the streets.

He hoped Maka wouldn't wake until he came back. When he had left early in the morning, he had found her sleeping like an angel. She looked so peaceful. Her small figure curled up in between the blankets. Her hair scattered all over her face. She was definitely something that Soul didn't want to lose. That was the reason why it infuriated him to think that someone had actually treated her like trash. Maka was the most amazing person and she deserved the best care in the world. She would have been better off on her own than with that piece of shit.

All night, Soul had stayed by her side, watching her every breath. He had stayed up all night just watching her sleep and caressing her soft cheeks. He laid by her side, hugging her from the waist. No matter how hard Soul tried to fall asleep, he couldn't. How could he when he had Maka right next to him? He argued this to himself all night and eventually morning came. That's when he realized that he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Of course, Maka never noticed.

There were many times in the past that Soul would stay awake all night because of a girl. He would stay awake because they would entertain him. With Maka, things were completely different. Her presence was enough to suck his sleep and tiredness right out him. There was something about her that always made him do stupid and uncool things. Like what he was doing right now. Chasing after some guy he didn't even know to beat the shit out him wasn't one of his brightest ideas.

Soul sighed to himself until he finally saw Maka's house coming into view. He stopped walking as he stared at it, not knowing what to do next. He was about to walk toward it when he saw two figures walking out of the house. Soul quickly hid himself behind a light post, but peeked his eyes to stare at the people that had come out.

One of the guys had crazy brown hair that was sticking up. He was also wearing some ugly pair of jeans with a tan looking sweater. Soul was having a hard time seeing so he quietly crept closer behind a car that was parked around. Then, he peeked at them again. The other guy had short blond hair and he was wearing nothing but black. He also had some earphones stuck in his ears.

Soul knew that one of those guys had to be Giriko. He wasn't planning to wait around and listen to one of their conversations to figure out who was who. If they were both friends, then they were both up to no good. An image of a crying Maka appeared in his mind, making him cringe in anger. Soul gritted his teeth as he curled his hands into balls of fists. They were gonna pay for making Maka suffer and he was going to make sure of that.

"Giriko!" Soul hollered as he suddenly popped out from hiding. When he saw the guy with the brown hair turning first, Soul immediately knew that he was the person he was looking for. He gave him one of his famous creepy grins before taking a couple of steps closer toward him. "So you're the piece of shit I've been looking for, huh? Well, I finally found you."

"What the hell do you what kid!? I have no time to mess around with you! Get lost!" Giriko hollered back at him, placing his hands in his pockets and standing up straight. Soul was starting to understand why Maka was so scared of him. He had the scariest looking face in the world. "Hey, kid! If you're looking for trouble, you're going find it!"

The guy with the blond hair shook his head as he placed his hand on top of Giriko's shoulder. It seemed to Soul that he was trying to calm him down. "This isn't the time for this." He told him with a passive voice. "We have to find Maka, remember?"

Soul's eyebrows twitch at the mention of Maka. He took a few more steps toward them, showing no sign of fear. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you! You're going to pay for what you did, you bastard!"

"Oh, really?" Giriko smirked at him like if he was taunting him. He pushed away the blond man's hand and boldly stood in front of Soul. "So what are you going to do to me?! Huh?! I don't know who the hell you are, but I ain't afraid of you!"

That was it. Soul snapped. He ran toward him and punched him hard in the face, catching him completely by surprise. He didn't give Giriko time to recover before he smashed his fist on the other side of his face. Giriko took of few steps back, growling in pain. He was about to launch himself toward Soul, but he was too slow. Soul beat him to it and punched him hard in the stomach before he kicked him hard against the wall. He was going now and there was nothing that could stop him. Soul punched him again, several times in the face until he saw blood coming from his mouth. He stopped and kicked him in the face which sent him flying toward the ground. Soul panted as he started to walk toward Giriko again, but this time the guy with the blond hair got in the way.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Soul hollered at him, curling his fists and getting ready to push him out of the way by force. "Get out of the damn way!"

"Who are you?" The guy with the blond hair asked. Soul wondered if he had even heard one word he had said since he still had his earphones in his ears. Soul ignored his question and stared out to Giriko who was starting to stand back up. "What did he ever do to you?" The blond haired guy continued.

"What did he ever do to me?!" Soul repeated loudly. His head was starting to get a bit too hot. His eyes darted from the blond guy to Giriko and the more he looked at them, the angrier he got. "He hasn't done shit to me, but he touched someone that's important to me! I'm never going to forgive his ass for what he did to her! He's going to regret ever laying a hand on her! She's mine!"

"Oh, my. Could we be talking about Maka Albarn?" The guy with the blond hair asked his frown curling into a smirk. When Soul stayed silent, but shaking in anger, the blond guy turned to look at Giriko who was already standing on his feet. "Did you hear that Giriko? He's here because of Maka Albarn."

"So you're interested in that ugly looking girl?!" Giriko laughed which made Soul growl under his breath. He wasn't about to let someone talk about her that way. "Where is that bitch anyways?! I've been looking for her scrawny ass all night! She's gonna regret running away like that! I don't have the damn time to put up with her shit!"

Soul ran toward him again, pushing the blond guy the blond guy to the side. He launched one of his punches toward Giriko, but he surprised Soul with his fist coming from underneath, hitting him hard in the chin. He stepped back and looked up to see Giriko fly his fist into the left side of face. Soul fell to the side, but Giriko picked him up by his shirt and held him close to his face.

"What did you actually think you could win against me?" He hissed to him. This was the reason why Maka had ended up being so scared of him. He had a hard hand and his was pretty strong even though Soul didn't like to admit it. "You know where Maka is, don't you? Tell me where she's at and I might consider going easy on her. She might end up with a couple of broken bones, but at least she won't be dead, right?"

"You bastard!" Soul spat at him. As if he was going to hand Maka over to him. Without a moment of hesitation, Soul lifted his arm and hit Giriko hard in the face with his elbow. He immediately released him and Soul wasted no time in beating the shit out of him again except this time he would hit him like if his life depended on it.

Once again, Giriko laid on the ground and Soul stood up beside him, looking down at him. He gritted his teeth as another image of Maka flew to his mind. His anger was still alive in him and he knew that it wouldn't go away by simply seeing him on the ground. He leaned down next to him and grabbed him by his hair. "You touch Maka one more time and I swear I'll kill you! You got it!"

Even though he was on the ground, Giriko smirked like if he was still undefeated. "You think your threats are going to scare me?! I'm not scared of you or that stupid girl! I'm not scared of either of you! You're gonna regret doing this!"

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to tear it right off your fucking face!" Soul stood up and gave Giriko a couple of kicks in the stomach. Soul turned around to see the blonde guy, but he was just standing still doing nothing. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing his earphones anymore. Soul turned his attention back to Giriko who was already strating standing up. "If you mess with Maka, you're messing with me! Maka is mine! I'm not going to hand her to you or to anyone! If you don't get your ass out of her house right now, I swear I'll call her dad and I'll tell him all the shit that you did to her!"

Giriko stayed silent, but a small smirked appeared in his face. He crossed his hands like if victory belong to him. "Fine. Fine. Keep her for all I care. There's nothing in her I like anyways." His smirk widen as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll get you back for this, though. Just you wait."

Soul watched as they started to walk away. Even though the distance between them grew, Soul could hear Giriko laughing and making fun of his words. Soul looked down at the ground. One thing he had clear in his mind was that he had meant every word that had come out of his mouth.

Once they were gone from sight, Soul sighed and started heading home. Of course, he wasn't planning on telling Maka anything. He didn't know how she would react if he told her. She definitively wouldn't like it, but at least, she would be able to go home without worry.

It was amazing to Soul how he was willing to anything for Maka.

…


	20. Changing

**Soul Eater**

_Yay! I'm here with chapter 20. I can't believe we're at chapter 20 already. It's amazing how much it's advanced. I never expected it to happen, but I'm glad it's made it this far. It's all thanks to my wonderful readers. You guys are my inspiration! A thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect! Sorry for any gramatical errors!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 20 - Changing**

Apart from feeling awkward, Maka felt extremely uncomfortable as she sat in front of Soul's brother, Wes. He had kept asking her asking about her and Soul. She didn't want to tell him anything since it was really none of his business. He kept pestering on, though. No matter what Maka spoke about, he wouldn't let the topic go. Then again, that was what she got for accepting his breakfast.

Maka sighed, removing the fork from her mouth. She looked down at her now empty plate. The food had really hit the spot and she was feeling much better compared to the night before. The only thing that was bothering her was Soul's absence. He had been gone since the early morning or so Wes told her. Maka didn't want to get worried, but she couldn't help it. She kept wondering to herself where he could possibly be or what he could be doing. She wondered if he had gone to school without her.

Grabbing her cup of juice, Maka lifted her eyes to catch Wes looking at her in a very suspicious manner. As a small blush crept on her face, Maka tried to calm her nerves and anxiety. She kept telling herself that Soul would arrive in any moment and she tried her best to ignore Wes's presence.

What else could she do? She couldn't exactly get up and leave since she really didn't want to go back home. Maka knew that she would have to eventually go back home. She couldn't avoid it forever, but she didn't want to go home in that moment. She didn't want to see Giriko's frightening face that scared her to the core. The idea of telling her father what had happened had crossed her mind, but she had quickly swayed it away. She didn't want to bother him and she really didn't have that type of communication with her father. It would be too awkward to even bring up the topic. Telling her mother was also out of the question.

In her mind, Maka had resolve to herself that she didn't need to tell none of them. She had Soul and he was more than enough for her. She didn't need anybody else by her side but him. Maka sighed as she placed her now empty cup on the table. She was finished with her breakfast, but Soul was still no where in sight. Even though she tried to not think about it, Maka was starting to lose her patience.

"Why did you even start talking to my brother?" Wes suddenly asked again, snapping Maka from her thoughts. She looked up at him with surprise since she didn't know the question herself. "The more I think about it, you two just seem to different. Things between you two would just never work out."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows, but restrained herself from yelling at him. Who was he to judge her and Soul? They were allowed to do whatever they wanted without the interference of others. "That's your opinion. I told you already. Soul is a very good person and he is one of my good friends." Maka curled her hands into fists. "I don't understand why you're asking me all these questions."

"What? Is it so wrong to get to know the girl my brother is infatuated with?" He gave her a big slick smirk which caused her to gulp. "I don't blame him, though. You're a very interesting person and very pretty, too. I wonder what possessed him to approach you since at first glance you don't really seem like his type."

Maka's eyes widen, but she didn't say anything. Those questions had always troubled her ever since she had met Soul. She would always question herself why Soul had chosen her and why had he taken interest in a girl like her that didn't have anything out of the ordinary. She had always wondered that and that was part of the reason why she never believed anything that would come out of Soul's mouth. Her doubts were overwhelming, making her have a hard time believing him.

"Soul has had so many girlfriends in the past that I even lost count. He would always be around chasing anyone that had a pretty face just for fun. He never took anyone serious." He told her in a harsh voice. "I don't remember him lasting long with anyone. He would always jump around from girl to girl, not caring who he would hurt or not. As long as he would have fun, he wouldn't care."

She wanted him stop. Maka didn't want to hear about Soul's past, but a part of her did. Before she had met Soul, she was always aware of who he was and what he dedicated himself to, but she had never given it much thought. Back then, she didn't care what Soul did. Things were different now, of course. Hearing stuff like that come from his brother were pretty hurtful.

"He doesn't like being tied down to one girl. In fact, he hated it." Wes continued, he leaned his head against his hand as he looked at her with cold eyes. Maka looked down at the table, trying her best to not let Wes's words affect her. "But you know that, right? You know that you really can't take my brother seriously. If you don't, then I'm telling you right now. Soul is probably just trying to entertain himself with you."

"That's not true. You're wrong." Maka whispered to herself, but loud enough for him to hear. She wasn't about to let him get her down. She had to defend Soul and her pride. "You're talking about Soul like if he's some heartless person and he's not. He's a really kind and considerate person. He might have been like that before, but he's not like that now. He's different now."

"I know Soul a lot better than you do. Everything he's doing is probably an act to get you." Wes's words were started to slap her around. She could feel a knot forming in her throat as she looked up at Wes angrily. "I'm warning you, Maka. You shouldn't take Soul seriously. He's probably just playing around with you like the way he always does. He's never going to change. No matter what you say or do, a person never changes."

He stood up from his chair and walked over next to her. He leaned himself closer to her as he placed his hands on top her shoulders. Maka bit her lip, hearing Wes whisper in her ear. "You should be careful, Maka. Don't trust Soul too much or else he'll end up stepping on you." He gripped her shoulders tighter and Maka's shock didn't let her push him away. "It's okay, though. If you don't feel satisfied with my brother," Maka eyes widen when she felt Wes's hot breath hovering closer over her ear. "You can always come to me."

That was it. Maka rapidly stood up from her chair, pushing Wes away. She got ready to slap him when she heard the front door opening. With her hand in the air, Maka slowly placed it by her side. She furrowed her eyebrows before she looked away. She didn't understand why Wes had said all that to her. Why was he messing around with her? Wes smirked and grabbed her empty plate to place it in the sink. Without saying another word, he began to wash the dishes.

Maka was about to walk away, but she suddenly found Soul standing right in front of her. Surprised at first, Maka gave him a wide smile and ignored every word Wes had said to her. She was so happy to see Soul that she didn't know if she could contain that happiness. "Soul, you're finally home." She stopped talking when she noticed blood on the side of his mouth. She worriedly took a step closer to him. "Soul? What happened to you? You're bleeding. Are you okay? What happened?"

He turned to look away a bit annoyed without saying anything. He walked into the kitchen and when he saw Wes standing there, he snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were at work! Why the hell did you come back?!"

Wes wiped his hands on his apron as he gave Soul a smile. "Oh, Soul. Is that anyway to greet your older brother?" Maka walked behind Soul as she stared at Wes. She wondered what his deal was. "I decided to take the day off. Is that so wrong? Seriously, Soul. You have anger management problems. By the way, what the hell happened to you? You look like crap."

"No one's asking you." Soul stepped out of the kitchen, placing his hands on his pockets. Maka didn't know what was wrong with Soul. He seemed to be in a bad mood apart from the fact that he looked beaten up. He was about to walk down the hallway to his room, but Maka grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Soul, are you okay?" She asked him as she looked at his beautiful crimson eyes. Every time she looked at his eyes, she would go to a wonderful magical paradise. She could look at his eyes forever. "What's wrong? Where were you? I was getting kind of worried about you."

Soul suddenly gave her a small warm smile as he placed his hand on top of her head. "Things are going to be okay now, Maka. There's nothing for you to worry about anymore." He told her with a sincere look on his face that made Maka's heart skip a beat. "Giriko is gone. You can go back home without worrying. I promise that he will never hurt you again."

"What?" Maka stated, taking a step back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Soul go as far as confronting Giriko for her sake? Was that the reason why he looked so beat up? "Soul? What did you do? How did you convince him to leave?"

"That's not important, Maka." Soul told her as he scratched the back of his hand. "You can go home now and I can assure you that he will never bother you again."

"Why, Soul?! Why did you do that?!" Maka suddenly hollered at him, surprising him. She could feel tears on the corners of her eyes. Lately, that's all she did; cry. She placed her hand over his chest while she looked down at the floor. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to. He hurt you, didn't he?" Maka looked up at him angrily. "Do you have any idea what he could have done to you?! He's a crazy drunk head that doesn't care about anything! He's dangerous, Soul. He could have really hurt you!"

"Because he's dangerous and because he's a drunk head, I couldn't let you be under him!" Soul snapped at her as he grabbed her hand. He placed her hand above his lips and gently gave it a kiss. Maka blushed, her worries and her anger slowly washing away. "Instead of getting mad at me, you should be grateful."

"I'm sorry." Maka suddenly said quietly. She gave him a small smile, her flustered face giving her cheeks color. "You didn't have to do that. If I would have known, I would have stopped you. He could have really hurt you." Maka paused while she looked away embarrassed. "You really worried me. You shouldn't do reckless things like that, you know."

"For you, I would do anything." He told her suddenly grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Maka hugged him, wrapping her arms around his body. She embraced him tightly as she pressed her head against his chest. Soul leaned his face closer to her ear. "As long as you're with me, you'll always be safe. I promise."

She didn't say anything as she stared at the white wall. She heard Soul's words clearly, but Wes words were starting to blind her. New doubts started to form in her mind and insecurities started to fill her heart. So the question remained; Why had Soul chosen her? Why her when he had plenty other of prettier girls to chose from.

Maka hated herself for thinking that way, but she couldn't help it. She wondered if everything that Wes had said was true. He was closer to Soul so he probably did know him better. It was true that Soul was a womanizer before, but did that mean that he would always be one? Even though she and him were an official couple, was there still a chance that he go out and cheat her? That thought not only terrified her, but infuriated her.

Letting her go, Soul played with her hair before he let out a sigh. "Guess you missed school today again, huh?"

She nodded as she grabbed a nearby handkerchief. Without telling him, Maka gently started to clean the few traces of blood Soul had around his lips. How could she believe Wes after everything that Soul had done for her. He had even gone as far as confronting Giriko for her sake. If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't have done something like that. If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't have asked her out. Even though she was just an ordinary girl, maybe she did have the potential to change him. Maybe she did have the capability to influence him for the better.

Shaking those thoughts away, Maka looked at Soul's worn out face. Apart from the blood that she had cleaned, Soul looked extremely tired and she wonder if she was also responsible for that. "It's okay. We'll just go to school tomorrow. That's not really important right now."

"Heh." Soul smirked as he looked down at her. "Who would have known that the smart Maka Albarn would have ever said that school wasn't important. That's quite a shocker. I think the world is going to end."

"Oh, be quiet." Maka shushed him while she crossed her hands. She tossed her hair to the back before pulling Soul's baggy pants back up to her waist. They kept falling even though she belt around. "If you have nothing better to do than make dumb jokes, why don't you walk me back home."

He agreed, but Maka had expected him to. She didn't know if what Wes had said was true. She didn't know if Soul had changed or not. She didn't know exactly if what she felt for Soul was beyond a mere crush. The one thing she did know was that she was changing because of Soul.

…

They walked in silent as they were on their way to Maka's home. Soul wouldn't have mind her staying at his house, but he didn't like having Wes was around. When he had gotten home, he almost dropped dead when he saw his brother standing in the kitchen. The reason he had even bothered going to look for Giriko was because he thought that Wes was at work. He hated thinking how he had left Maka in the hands of his brother.

Soul just didn't trust his brother. From past experiences, Wes had given him the reason to distrust him. He was always messing with him, always rubbing in his face that he was the favorite, always looking down at him. He would always try to be better than him. He would always surpass him in everything much to his annoyance. Their rivalry had no boundaries and it was Soul's ultimate goal to beat him one day in something.

Unlike him, though, Soul had finally found something that was worth fighting for. He had found Maka and she had completely rocked his world. He was experiencing emotions that he had never felt before. He was doing things that he never imagined himself doing. He had found someone that showed him the world in a complete different way. There were so many things that Maka made him realize. Thanks to her, he was able to assort what was important and what was not. She gave him a reason to move forward without looking back. When he was around her, he felt like he could be himself.

That feeling was something that he didn't want to lose. He didn't want anything or anyone getting in the way of him and Maka. Of course, that included his brother. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, his brother would always tend to make his life miserable. Everything he did, Wes was better at it. When he had showed talent in the piano, Wes immediately began to play violin. He excelled in the violin masterfully. Whenever he had a girlfriend, Wes would always try to take them away just to prove that he wasn't good enough.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka suddenly said snapping him from his thoughts. He turned to look at her. She was still wearing his clothing and carried her wet clothes in a bag. At first, she didn't want to go outside looking the way she was, but he had convinced her otherwise. "I don't know why I get the sense that you and your brother don't like each other very much. Why is that?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine. That's the way we get along." Soul lied, but he didn't want to trouble her with his family problems. They weren't important to him and he didn't crack his head thinking about Wes or his somewhat parents. "He's just so annoying sometimes. He always does stupid things without thinking. I don't know how I can stand living with a guy like him."

"Oh." Maka stayed quiet while she looked down at the ground, thinking about something. She sighed as she turned her eyes at him like if something was troubling her. When she noticed him staring at him suspiciously, she gave him a shaky smile. "I guess I wouldn't understand what it feels like. I have no siblings."

"Lucky." Soul told her. He placed his hands behind his head when he noticed Maka's house coming into view. Just a few hours ago, he had been right in front of her house beating the crap our of Giriko. He didn't regret, though. He would've gone on, but he if had, he would have ended up killing him. The anger that was inside him was almost gone, but thinking about Giriko and Maka's tears, revived it. One thing that he knew for sure was that he would never let Maka go through something like that again. He would make sure of that.

When they stood in front of Maka's house, they stopped and looked at one another. Soul stared at her beautiful green eyes. Unlike yesterday, they looked full of life and color. He was glad not to see them crying anymore. "Well, Maka." He stated while he placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll get going then."

Without letting her speak, Soul pulled her closer to him before he pressed his lips on top of hers. He kissed her like if he needed her to survive. He savored each and every second of contact, not wanting to end it. He would love to go deeper, but he knew Maka would get uncomfortable if he did something like that. Even though he didn't want to, he parted from her before giving her a peck in the cheek. He could see her flustered cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He smirked and placed his hand over her head, trying to shake off some of her embarrassment.

"Soul?" Maka suddenly blurted out. She looked down, her hand gripping tighter on the bag in her hand. Soul could tell that she was struggling with her words and he wished he could help her. She looked up at him with worried look. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

With a smirk on his face, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and squeezed it tightly. "If that's an invitation to come inside your house, then I accept."

"What?" Maka questioned, but Soul didn't give her time to speak. He pulled her to the front door. She didn't look to pleased, but she didn't protest against the idea. Soul figured that she probably didn't want to be alone. She wanted him to stay with her and Soul didn't have a problem with that. If he could, he would stay with her forever, protecting her and not letting anything harm her. She pouted at him as she pulled out the key from the clothes that were inside the bag. Soul could see her shaking hand place the key inside the lock as she slowly turned it. With hesitation, she opened the door.

She stepped inside first and looked around. Soul was surprised to Maka's house pretty clean and organized. He had expected to see her house all trashed because of Giriko. Soul followed Maka as she walked into the living room. She placed her bag with wet clothes down before she sighed. "Well, I'm finally home." She looked up at him with an embarrassed look. "It's all thanks to you."

"I would do anything for you, Maka." He told her, but he was surprised to see her reaction. She stared at him with wide eyes as if his words were in some other language. Soul wondered what was wrong with her. He had meant his words in the most sincerest manner. "Maka, are you okay?"

"Why, Soul?" She suddenly said, changing the topic. "Why me? I don't understand why you do things like that for me. You didn't have to do that and yet, you did. You risked yourself for me. Are you really serious about me? Do you really like me?"

"Maka, why are you saying things like that?! Where are you getting all that from all of a sudden?!" Soul exclaimed to her, taking a step closer and feeling a bit annoyed. "I've told a million times what I feel about you. I thought we went over this already! Why don't you believe what I say? If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here with you!"

"That's not what your brother said!" Maka suddenly yelled back at him. "He told me how you used to play around with girls! He told me how you don't like to be tied down and you hate being committed to somebody! He told me that you have always been like that! You've always been a crazy womanizer! I remember that too! I remember hearing others talk about you breaking some girl's heart! Even before I got to know you, you always had the fame of being a heart breaker."

"So is that all you have to say?" Soul asked through his teeth. He crossed his hands while gave her a glare. There were so many things he needed to say. Sometimes Maka was just too stubborn for her own good.

"No. That's not all." Maka snapped at him. "You can't get mad at me for have insecurities. How am I suppose to know that you're not playing around with me? I have trouble believing you because I don't know if you're lying to me. I don't want to get hurt, Soul. I don't and that's why I'm afraid."

"So is that all you have to say?" Soul repeated and when he received no response from her, he grabbed her wrists tightly and pushed her on top of the sofa. Without giving her another warning, he slowly got on top of her. He leaned his face close to her, taking away her personal space. He gripped tightly on both of her wrists. He placed one foot on the floor while he placed his knee on top of the cushion, leaving Maka in between. She looked up at him with alert as she probably wondered what he was doing.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Soul whispered to her as he leaned his face even closer. He could feel Maka's unsteady breath hitting his skin. His heart was pounding like crazy, but he tried not show it. "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here with you. It's true that I was a man slut before, but I'm not like that anymore. You need to get that clear in your head. You changed me. Don't you understand that? What else am I suppose to do to show you that I love you?"

Just like Maka, he had just surprised himself. He had said it out loud. For the first time in his life, he had used those three letter words. He looked down at Maka who was staring back up at him. He had done it. He had said that he loved her. Was that really what he was feeling? Was that the feeling he was inside his chest love? Soul smiled down at Maka while he released his grip a little. That's exactly what he felt about her. He finally realized it. He loved her and he never wanted to let her go. "Maka," He whispered, leaning closer to her. "I love you."

Her face turned bright red. She tried to look away, but Soul grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I hope one day you say that to me."

Without another word, Soul pressed his lips against hers. This time, though, he kissed passionately. She slowly responded back, a tear crawling down her cheek. He didn't let go, though. As he tasted her, his hands started slowly started exploring, his fingers traveling down her body, his heart feeling more and more anxious.

He would have kept going, but he suddenly heard the front door flung open. Before he had a chance to get up from his position, he heard a man's voice behind him. "MAKA! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?"

Maka quickly pushed him off and stood up a bit surprised. Soul turned around to find a man with long reddish hair. He looked furious, but he was mostly staring at him. If looks could kill, he would probably already be dead. He wondered who he was, but Maka seemed to know him. "Papa, what are you doing here?!"

Papa? Soul's eyes widen since he had just met Maka's father in the most wrong way.

…


	21. The Talk

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! Got a chance to update today. I wasn't going to, but the words ended up writing (typing) themselves. I was working on college applications, but stopped when I realized the application fee. $50 for each application? Goodness. All well. Going to have to go to my counsler to get a fee waiver or something. I can't pay that for each application!_

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect! I love you all! I'm sorry for all my grammatical errors!_

_P.s. For my wonderful reviewer that asked, I'm not sure when the ending is coming. It's still pretty far. There's still a bit to go especially since the flow of the story is pretty slow. I hope that's okay. *.*_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 21 – The Talk**

Maka's body froze as she stood in front of her dad. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Her face was flushed with embarrassment while Soul looked terrified. She turned to look at her father who was practically fuming through his ears. His face expressed nothing but anger and rage, his eyes glued to Soul like if he wanted to choke him. Maka stood in front of Soul just in case her dad tried to do something irrational.

"It's not what it looks like. I can explain!" Maka told him. Her voice was shaking just like her hands. She bit her lips, hoping things would work out. She was scared of what her father would say or do to Soul. "I know it looks bad, but if you let me explain, I'm sure you'll understand."

Her father, Spirit, didn't say anything anymore and stood silent. He closed his eyes as he walked closer to her. Maka looked up at him and placed her hand over his arm, but he swayed her off. He pushed her to the side so that he stood directly in front of Soul. Then, he suddenly grabbed Soul by his shirt and held him closely up to him. "What the hell were you doing to my daughter, you animal!?"

Maka, not wasting anytime, got in between them. She pushed her dad away from Soul. Panting, Maka stared at her dad with a deep glare. "What is your problem? You didn't even give me a chance to explain things!"

"There's nothing for you to explain, Maka! I know what I saw!" He exclaimed at her as he pulled on his hair. He turned back to look at Soul. He stared at him as he growled underneath his breath. "You're dead. I'm gonna kill you!"

He charged toward Soul, but Maka, once again, stopped him. She stood in front of him, not allowing him to move forward. Then, she turned back to look at Soul. He was just standing still, probably wondering if her dad was even normal. "Soul, please just go. I'll explain things to him."

"Are you sure, Maka?" He asked her, taking a step back away from them. He was obviously scared even though he didn't want to show it. Maka nodded as she struggled with her dad that was acting like an overprotective dog fighting against a burglar. When Soul saw her nodding, he sheepishly placed his hand behind his back. "Okay. I'm sorry about this. I'll see you later then." With embarrassment, he turned to look at her dad. "Good bye, Sir."

"Like hell you'll see my daughter again! You come one inch close to her and I'll snap your neck in half! You hear me, I'll accuse you for sexual harassment! Do you understand!" He yelled at him, but Maka restrained him from going toward him. She held him back with her body even though she didn't know how longer she could keep that up. "Do you understand?!" Her father continued. "You keep away from my daughter!"

Soul was walking toward the front door, but stopped mid-way. Then, he turned around to look at her dad with a serious face. Maka wished he could just go before he made problems worse. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Sir." Soul told him in serious tone, his crimson eyes glaring at her dad. "I can't stay away from your daughter because I love her."

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed, closing her eyes, feeling her face blush a deep color of red. She didn't want to hear those words. She wasn't ready to hear them. The moment she first heard Soul telling her that she loved her, she fell enchanted to his spell. No one had ever told her that. She had never thought she would ever hear someone say that they love an ordinary plain girl like her. For the first time in her life she had actually felt loved and that was the reason all her doubt suddenly washed away. "Please, Soul! Just go before things get worse!"

"Don't you dare say that again! You come near my daughter again and I'll make you regret it!" He hollered, but thankfully, to Maka's relief, Soul had listen to her and was already out the door. She sighed as she stepped away from her dad even though he continued with his rampage. "Your my daughter! I'm not gonna let that dumb ass come and take my daughter away! No! No! No way! I'm not gonna let that happen! Not in a million years!"

"Papa!" Maka exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows and curling her hands into fists. She took deep breaths as she tried her best to calm herself down. She was going to need a lot of patience to talk to her thick headed dad. "Calm down! Your making a fuss over nothing! It's not as bad as it seems if you let me explain things! Besides, I don't even know what you're doing here! Aren't you suppose to be traveling overseas or something?!"

He turned around, giving her his back and crossing his hands. "I came back to get some papers I forgot, but that's not important right now!" He twirled around, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "What were you doing, Maka?! Who was that boy?! What was he doing inside this house?! Why in the world are you wearing boys' clothes?! Where is Giriko?! Why were you two all by yourselves?! What were you planning to do?! Why aren't you in school?! Why, Maka!? Why?"

"Stop it! You're asking too many questions that are far from the point! Don't jump to conclusions!" Maka tried to pull away from him, but she couldn't. His grip was too strong on her. "Papa! Let me explain things, okay! Just let me explain, for once!"

He let her go as he impatiently sat down on the sofa. He crossed his legs and stared at her with a serious stern face. "Okay! Fine! Tell me, then! What the hell is going on?!"

Maka took a deep breath before she started explaining things. Things were going to get really awkward, but she had to defend Soul no matter what. She wanted to keep seeing him and she didn't want her dad to hate him. "Okay, well, the boy I was with is Soul Eater Evans. He goes to my school and I've known him for a while now." Maka snapped her eyes shut as she played with her fingers. "He's my boyfriend."

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?" Spirit hollered, sprinting up from the sofa. He grabbed Maka by the shoulders again and started to shake her back and forth. "Why, Maka!? What did I ever do to deserve this?! What does he have that I don't?! I'm sure I love you a billion times more than he does, so why?! Why, Maka! Why?!"

"Papa, let me finish!" Maka insisted as she sat him back down on the sofa. He frantically started crying saying her name over and over again. "Anyways, Soul is my boyfriend. I like being with him. He's done so many things for me and he's always by my side. He's really nice and I'm sure if you got to know him, I'm sure you'll like him too. I'm sure if you gave him a chance, you'll get along."

"Never! I will never accept him! He's not good for you, Maka! He's a bad influence on you, Maka!" He was about to jump up again, but Maka prevented him from doing so. She sat down next to him while a waterfall exploded from his eyes. Convincing him to like Soul wasn't going good at all, but then again, she kind of expect things to go that way. "Papa, knows what's best for you! Your Papa knows everything, Maka!"

"No, you don't! I'm not done, yet." Maka suddenly hollered, surprising Spirit for a bit. She hated to talk to about her private life with her dad, but she had no choice. She had to show her dad what a wonderful person Soul was. "That guy that you got to take care of me, Giriko or whatever his name is, he was a total jerk! He thought he was the boss of me and treated me horrible! Soul defended me and he made him leave me alone! In other words, he saved me!"

"That still doesn't justify why he was on top of you or what you're doing wearing his clothing or why you're not in school!" Spirit jumped up from the sofa, holding his fists out in the air. It was clear to Maka that he hadn't heard one word she had just said.

"Yes, it does. It was all Giriko's fault! He's the one who caused everything!" Maka exclaimed, hoping it would get through her dad's head. "He treated me horrible and I got scared! I didn't know what to do so I went to sleep over at Soul's place! He protected me! He didn't let him touch me! How can you hate him after he almost practically saved my life?!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Spirit yelled like if he was about to have a heart attack. Maka slapped her forehead and wished her dad didn't make such a big deal about things. He should be getting at Giriko and not at her. Then again, he wasn't your everyday father. He was a complete drunkie with no common sense. "You slept at his house! Maka, what in the world were you thinking?! Don't you know how dangerous that is?!"

"Oh, so you rather have me stay with a man that almost rapped me?!" Maka snapped back at him before her body started trembling in anger. She hated talking about that sort of things, but he had to understand what was going on. "I was terrified to stay here with Giriko! He's a crazy drunk head that doesn't care about anything! Understand that! Soul saved me and I'm grateful for that! That's why he's my boyfriend and no matter what you say, I'm going to keep seeing him!"

"I understand that, Maka! I'll deal with Giriko later, but right now, I'm talking with you about that Soul guy! I don't trust him and I don't want you seeing him! You're my daughter and I'm don't going to let you date him!" Her dad told her as he crossed his hands.

"What? Why not?" Maka insisted, standing up and getting closer to him. "Why don't you understand? He's my boyfriend and I want to be with him. He's an amazing guy, Papa! He's perfect in every way. I'm sure if you got to know him, you'll learn to accept him! Why are you against him? He hasn't done anything to you!"

"He's laid his hands on you, Maka and I can't allow that!" Spirit snapped her, surprising her and making her be quiet. She took a step back, her heart broken since all her effort had been in vain. "He had the nerve to come into this house and touch you without my permission! He doesn't have my trust nor my respect! He's influencing you to become a rebellious girl! Papa is not going to allow that! You're my daughter and I'm not going to let you go out with him! What do you want me to think after I saw him on top of you, his hands all over you, kissing you away while you're suppose to be at school?! You're suppose to be in school right now and you're not! That alone is not acceptable. Then you brought him in the house without my permission! Not only that, you're wearing his clothing! What am I suppose think after seeing what I did?!"

Her father was talking to much despite the fact that he wasn't drunk. Maka gulped as she looked down with defeat. "I know it was wrong, but you have to understand. I want to be with him. I've never felt this way before." Maka snapped her eyes shut, covering her face with her hair so he wouldn't see the tears that were forming. She was starting to feel a bit desperate. "Why don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry, Maka. I can't. I'm not going to let you." Her dad told her, turning around, not looking at her. "Go to your room. This conversation is over. You're grounded until I say so. You're not going to see this Soul guy and I'll transfer you if I have to."

"What! Isn't that a bit extreme!? You can't do that to me!" Maka exclaimed, gripping on to the shirt she was wearing. Didn't he understand anything? She had tried her best to explain, but apparently nothing went through his head. It frustrated her. "What's so wrong with going out with Soul?! Just because he gave you a bad impression doesn't mean he's a bad person! Besides, you're no one to talk! You have a new girlfriend almost everyday and you always bring them to the house! Who knows what you do with them!"

"Don't talk back to your father, Maka!" He told her, but Maka simply walked away passed him. If he didn't listen to her, there was no way she was planning to listen to him.

Before she walked to her room, Maka turned around to look at her dad with a glare. She curled her hands into fists as she trembled with anger. "I don't care what you say. I'm not going to listen to you. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to keep seeing Soul. I want to stay by his side."

And with that, she angrily stomped to her room, getting ready to jump out the window.

…

Soul cursed himself under his breath as he stood under a light post in front of Maka's house. He really hated himself in the moment since he had dug his own grave. If he would have known that Maka's dad would be around, he wouldn't have gone three miles close to Maka's house. Her dad was definitely scary and psycho for that matter. When he was inside Maka's house, standing in front of her dad, Soul thought for sure that he would be on his way to heaven.

Sighing, he suddenly punched the wall in anger since he had left Maka all by herself. He wanted to explain things to her dad as well. He didn't want to leave the entire package to her, but what was he suppose to do? If he had stayed there any longer, he would have been a goner. He would do anything to stay with Maka even if it meant confronting her overprotective father. If only he had gotten the chance to talk to him, things probably wouldn't have ended up so complicated and twisted.

He leaned his back against the wall as he stared up at the sky. In that moment, he was helpless, not able to do anything to help Maka out. Her dad hated him and in reality, Soul couldn't really blame him. He already knew that when he was with Maka he had trouble controlling himself to the point that it affected his thoughts and actions. If she had let him, he really would have gone that extra step.

Then he had confessed to her. He told her that he was in love with her. Whether that was true or not, Soul wasn't really sure since he had never fallen in love before. What he was feeling for Maka was totally different. He had never felt something so strong in his entire life and that was the precise reason why he didn't want to lose her.

Suddenly, he remembered everything Maka had told him about Wes. He couldn't believe that he was already starting to get in between him and Maka. There was no doubt that he hated him, but he had no idea that he hated him to such extent. Soul knew the reason for his hatred and his anger toward him, but he didn't like to think about it. That was a topic that he always avoided both mentally and socially.

Soul was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Maka's father standing right in front of him. He immediately stood up straight while he felt a chill run down his spine. Soul nervously looked at him, feeling his his eyes pierce at him with great force. Without another moment of hesitation, Soul took a step toward him, getting ready to introduce himself. "Hello, Sir. I'm Soul Evans." He held out his hand and tried not to show his nervousness. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly."

Maka's father looked at his hand in disgust before he pushed it away from him. He got closer to him and with a threatening glare grabbed on to his shirt. "What the hell are you doing here?! Get you tiny ass away from here! I don't want you near my daughter ever again! Come close to her and I'll choke you! Maka told me everything and I believe her, but the one that's to blame here is you!"

Soul pushed himself away from him. Even though he was Maka's dad, he wasn't about to let himself get stepped on. "That's were you're wrong, Sir. I know what I did was wrong, but I love your daughter! I would never do anything that would hurt her. She changed me and I'm not planning to let her go no matter what you say. So I'm going to tell you this right now; you have to accept our relationship."

"I'm not! I'm not going to accept you, a guy that was touching all over my daughter! You're one of those guys that just want to have sex with all girls and then dumps them! Oh, I know! I was young once too! I know what your intentions are with my daughter! I'm not going to allow that!" Maka's father angrily placed his hands in his pockets while he stared at him. "You're not allow to see her ever again!"

Soul sighed since he had just discovered where Maka had gotten her stubbornness from. She didn't look like her father physically, but she had his stubbornness. "You're wrong, Sir. Maka is very important to me and I would never do something like that. Maka is a lot smarter than you take her for. She's knows a good guy when she sees one. If she chose me, then you have to respect that decision."

"I'm not going to. You're a bad influence on her!" Her father exclaimed as he stood next to him. Without looking at him, he spoke to him in a threatening voice. "I'm warning you, Soul Eater Evans! You are forbidden to see my daughter under any circumstances. I've already told her that as well. I'll transfer her from schools if I have to, so keep away from her. Leave right now!"

Soul didn't say anything as he watched her father leave. He wondered where he was going, but didn't bother to go after him. No matter what he said there was no way he was going to listen to him. If he didn't even listen to his own daughter, then he didn't even stand a chance. Soul sighed again as he looked at Maka's house. Would her dad really transfer her from schools just so that he wouldn't be near her? What kind of crazy dad would do that? Then again, he was the same person that had hired Giriko to take care of her. It made no sense to him how her father could trust Giriko and not him. He definitely wasn't normal.

Not knowing what else to do, Soul decided to head home. There was nothing else he could do and standing in front of Maka's wasn't going to change anything. He wished he could just talk to her so they could both think of a solution out of the problem. He was sure that Maka wasn't going to sit back and let her dad control her life. He knew she wasn't.

"Soul?" Hearing that, Soul quickly looked up to see Maka standing right in front of him. His eyes widen, wondering if he was starting to have illusions. He rubbed his eyes and realized that she really was standing right in front of him. She was wearing her own clothing, making her look much better. She gave him a smile while she walked toward him. "Hi, Soul. I didn't expect to find you here."

"Maka? What are you doing?" Soul couldn't believe the happiness that was starting to build inside him. He was so happy to see her. Even though her eyes looked a bit puffy and her face was all red, Soul still saw her beautiful. He grabbed her hands, feeling her warmth travel throughout his body. "Wouldn't your dad get mad if he saw you out here?"

She slowly nodded while she looked down at the ground. "Yeah. He grounded me and locked me inside my room. He didn't want me leaving the house, but I escaped from my window. I was going to go look for you to tell you that I'm sorry. My dad made you feel really comfortable and he said some really mean things. I'm really sorry about all that. I'm sure he gave quite a scare."

Soul let go to scratch the back of his head. With embarrassment, he looked up at the blue sky as a chilly breeze whirled passed him. "It's okay. In a way, everything was all my fault. I'm the one that's suppose be saying sorry." He sighed while he looked back at Maka. "You can't really blame your dad. He's just doing what a father is suppose to do. He's protecting you."

"Yeah, but I don't what him to protect me." Maka stated, crossing her hands helplessly. "He always does things like that. Always. Whenever a guy tries to get near me, he practically scares them off. The only reason he accepted Kid as my friend is because he knows his dad and they get along. If it wasn't for that, he probably would have scared him away too."

"It's good that he does that then. I don't want any guys getting near you either." Soul told her in a dead tone of voice. "But, anyways, I'm going to try to make your dad understand that I'm an exception. I already talked to him a few minutes ago and things didn't go to good. If only he understood."

"Oh, I'll make him understand!" Maka told him, playfully lifting her hand to show him her fist. "I'm not going to let him push me around any more! If I decided to be with you, then he's just going to have to accept it. I never tell him anything about his girlfriends so he better respect my decisions too!

Soul let out a small laugh before he patted her head, feeling her soft hair in between his fingers. "How frightening. When did Maka Albarn become so rebellious? Such a bad girl you're turning in to. You even climbed out the window."

"Oh, and who's fault do you think this is?" Maka asked placing her hands on her hips, pretending to scold at him. "You're the one that's making me do all this!"

"Oh, really?" Soul walked closer to her, pinning her to the wall. He placed both his arms on the wall, leaving her trapped in the middle. He stared down at her before he gently played with her hair. With a small blush on her face, she tired to look away, but he turned her chin so that her green eyes were looking at him. "Are you admitting that I drive you crazy? Are you trying to tell me that you're madly in love with me?"

"No! No, I'm not!" Maka told him, but her shaky voice and quivering eyes told another story. It was clear that she was in denial and that she wasn't going to admit that she was in love with him that easily. Heck, he barely realized it himself. Maka was probably too stubborn to admit it out loud to him. "I want to be with you. I like being with you."

"That's not what I'm asking, Maka." He leaned down, closing the small gap that was between them before he kissed her on the lips. "Tell me, Maka." He whispered, his mouth moving next to her ear. "Are you in love with me?"

Maka stayed silent as she snapped her eyes shut. When Soul felt her body quiver, he took a step back and sighed out a smile. He wasn't going to pressure her. Even though he didn't want to, he couldn't demand an answer from her right away. "Well, Maka. I think you should go back home before your father sees you out here. If he catches me here with you, he probably really will kill me. We don't want that."

Smiling a little, Maka nodded while she placed her hands over her chest. Her face was all flustered even though she tried not show it. There was no doubt to Soul that she was definitely the cutest thing in the world. He could gobble her up if he could. "You're right." She responded. "I should go back inside before my dad grounds me for life."

Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her into a long tight embrace. Then he bent down to give her a kiss on the lips. When he parted, he looked at her face as he moved her hair away from her eyes. He gave her another kiss in the forehead before he patted her in the head again. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow. If you get your cellphone back, call me."

Maka nodded and with that Soul started walking away when he suddenly heard Maka yell something at him. "I do like you, Soul! I like you a lot."

Soul turned to look at her, surprised and feeling his heart skip a beat. His happiness at that point was starting to overwhelm his chest. He had heard that phrase come from many girls, but they never made him feel the way he was feeling now. Maka was special and she made him feel all sorts of way. Hearing those words could practically make him invincible. She didn't say that she loved him, but at least he knew that she did like him.

"Thank you, Maka."

…


	22. Hidden Truth

**Soul Eater**

_I just couldn't resist updating today! My head kept going on and on with ideas. To say that I finally saw the end and I must say, we're still pretty far from it. The true villians are yet to arrive! Leaving that aside, this chapter didn't turn out as great as I thought it would. I also have a feeling that you might end up hating me, so I'm very very sorry! _

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect! I'm sorry for my grammatical errors! In fact, I'm sorry for everything! Remember that there is a reason why this story is labeled as hurt/comfort..._

_P.s. For those who are wondering, Maka's going to discover about the bet probably in the next chapter. *Looks at notes* Yeah, in the next chapter..._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 22 – Hidden Truth**

The rumors were spreading fast. The fact that she and Soul were dating traveled all over the school and Maka didn't really care. She just hoped people wouldn't go around causing problems for them.

School was over, but Maka was still hanging around in the library. She walked down the aisle looking for a particular book she needed to study. She was really behind in her studies now since she had missed another day of school. To make things worse, she was having trouble concentrating during class. The lecture would travel through her ears and she wouldn't be able to retain anything. Her mind was always busy, thinking about other things.

Recently, the only the person that was stuck on her mind was Soul. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't take him off her mind. Each second that would tick by, she would remember the way Soul's tender fingers would touch her and the way his warm lips would press against hers. It was memory she was sure would last forever. Soul had become her first for everything. He had learned to slowly gain her trust and now, he was getting close to conquer her full heart. She didn't want that to happen, but there was nothing she could do to stop those surging emotions.

Maka sighed as she stopped in front of a big bookshelf. She looked up and quickly scanned through the titles of each book, trying to find the perfect one. She had been inside the library for quite a while now and she was glad she had told Soul to go on home ahead without her. She knew how long it took her to find a book. She didn't want Soul to waste him time waiting for her even though he would if she told him to.

Then, Maka's eyes suddenly spotted a pretty good book. She reached up to grab it and examined the front cover carefully. She flipped through the pages, reading a few words here and there to find it quite satisfying. Snapping it shut, Maka looked back up on the shelf and grabbed a few more books that were similar to the one in her hands. If she went through them all, she was sure that she would be able to catch up in her studies. There was nothing that would be able to stop her.

With that in mind, Maka carried her books in her hands while she continued to walk down the aisle. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking since her eyes were focused on the rows and rows of books. She kept looking at the books when she suddenly felt herself crashing against someone. She fell back, landing on the floor and her books crashing against her. She winced in pain. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going. It's your fault for not paying attention. Then again, what can we expect from a girl that's been slacking off and doing nothing?" Maka, recognizing that voice immediately, looked up to see Ox Ford looking down at her with a devilish grin. "So you finally decided to come to school today? Isn't that a surprise. I wonder what made you show up. I thought you would skip today with your new little boyfriend like the way you did yesterday."

Realizing that Ox wasn't going to help her stand up, Maka stood up herself before she shook off the dirt from her skirt. She furrowed her eyebrows at him as she resisted to slap him. Every time he opened his mouth he tended to annoy her to no end. What she couldn't stand was that he had the nerve to mock her. "What I do or what I don't do is none of your business. It's my life and I want you to stay out of it. Got it?"

"What? Do you think I actually care about what you? I really could care less." Surprisingly enough, he bent down to pick up her books. He handed them to her, but Maka snatched them away from him. There was no doubt that beside their rivalry, she really did dislike him. "You know, Soul isn't who you think he is."

"Oh, yeah?" Maka said with sarcasm not caring to listen. She had heard that from Wes already and she really didn't feel like hearing it from someone else. "So what are you going to tell me about Soul since you seem to know so much? Are you going to tell me that he's a womanizer? That he always plays around with other girls? That he doesn't care about me? I've heard that story before and I don't care. Just leave me alone."

Ox smirked triumphantly as he stared at her through his glasses. He pushed them back while he crossed his hands. "Oh, so you seem pretty well informed and yet, you chose to be with him? I feel sorry for you, Maka. You're the first girl that probably ever takes him seriously. Every girl in the school knows that if they want to have something with Soul it would only be temporary. He isn't the type of person that gets attached to one person. He might be going out with one girl, but he's probably cheating on her from behind." Maka curled her fists as she gave him a death. He only laughed.

"You're probably wondering how I know all this." He continued, his gaze never leaving her. "You'd be surprise by how much I know about him. I've known him since middle school, but of course, I never made an effort to talk to him since he didn't look worth it. I knew that if I associated myself with him, trouble will only come to me, to my grades, and to my future. And, of course, I was right. I'm always right."

"This might sound redundant, but I'll tell you again; I don't care, so leave me alone." Maka tried to get by, but he didn't let her. He blocked her path staring at her with a glare that said that he wasn't done talking yet. Maka sighed as she held her books closer to herself. "Why are you telling me all this? Why now?"

"Why am I telling you this? That's an interesting question." He rubbed his chin, but his voice suddenly turned glum and serious, his smirk was erased off his face. "I considered you smart enough to be my rival, but I can see that you're not. It's disappointing that I wasted my time trying to beat you, when defeating you was clear from the start. Can't you not realize who Soul is? Is it that hard for you? What a shame." He shook his head with disapproval. "I'm telling you all this for a reason." He paused again, looking back at the window that was behind him. "I saw Soul outside the school with Blair before I came in here."

"Blair?" Maka repeated, her eyes perking up a little. She had heard that name before, but she really had no idea who she was. Biting her lip, Maka slowly looked down at her books and tried to steady her breathing. "Blair? Who is that? I don't know who you're talking about."

"Are you serious? You have no idea who she is?" He asked, a small laugh escaping from his mouth. When he saw her seriously shake her head no, he calmed down. "Seriously, Maka. Where were you the past few years? Anyways, Blair was Soul's ex-girlfriend. They were pretty close until they suddenly broke up from out of no where. I think she was his first love or something."

Maka suddenly felt a pound of ice falling on top of her heart. Feeling her chest heavy, Maka tightly gripped on her books. She always knew that Soul had had many girlfriends before her, so she didn't understand why she suddenly felt so disturbed. It bothered her to know that Soul could probably be with one of his ex-girlfriends. "Oh, really?" Maka tried to sound cool. "And why should I care? He can talk to who ever he wants to. I'm fine with it."

Ox shrugged his shoulders as he finally walked passed her. He thought he knew everything. He thought he was so perfect. His arrogance made Maka want to choke him and cut his few strands of hair he had sticking from the side. He just had to appear to destroy her bubble of peace. "Fine. I did my part." He told her in a low voice that almost sounded like a whisper. "Before I walked in the building, they were probably a few inches apart from kissing."

Maka's eyes widen as she suddenly felt a cold hard chill run down her spine. When Ox had left, leaving her standing there all alone in the aisle, Maka dropped her books on the floor. Her hands started trembling as she placed them in front of her. She was tried of everyone telling her how Soul was in the past. Everyone she knew warned her about him. From Kid to Wes, everyone told her to be careful around Soul and Maka was honestly starting to get tired of it. Why couldn't they let her be happy? Was it so wrong for an ordinary plain girl like her to be happy with a guy like Soul?

She knew she was breaking boundaries the moment she started having feelings for him. She would ask herself why Soul had picked a girl like her. When the doubts suddenly seemed to flush away, she would sooner or later be filled with new ones. What was she suppose to do now? Ox had just told her that he had seen Soul and that Blair girl together, but was she suppose to believe him? It was true that Ox really disliked her, but did he dislike to such an extent? Could there be the possibility that he was lying to her?

She wanted to go look for Soul, but a part of her was scared. She didn't want to find out the truth. It would crush her to see Soul with another girl, placing his hands on another girl, kissing another that wasn't her. Then again, she needed to have faith in him. She had read in many books before that trust is an important ingredient to a relationship and without trust, there can't be anything. Maka tried to relax herself as she looked down at her books on the floor.

Without another moment of hesitation, Maka suddenly ran out the library and headed down the hallway at full speed. Her heart was pounding loudly, throbbing loudly inside her chest that it gave her a hard time breathing. She had to go see for herself if what Ox had said was true or not. She wanted to see if Soul was really outside, in front of the school, with Blair, his ex-girlfriend, getting ready to kiss her. An image of that appeared in her mind, but she quickly shook it away. Just thinking about it tormented her. When she finally reached the front door, Maka stopped running as she panted.

Staring at the door, Maka placed her hands over her chest. She tried to control her breathing as she took small steps toward the door. She silently started cursing herself for her actions and Ox for bringing her nothing, but trouble. If he hadn't appeared none that wouldn't be happening. She would probably back in the library reading her life without ever knowing. Was that what she wanted? Did she want to be blind to her problems and turn away?

When Maka stood right in front of the front door, she didn't opened it and instead peeked through a small window that was on it. She scanned around until she found what she was looking. Ox was right. Soul was outside the school, but he wasn't about to kiss his ex-girlfriend Blair; she saw them kissing each other. Maka quickly rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was seeing things, but when she looked back again, she saw the same thing; Soul and his ex-girlfriend Blair kissing each other.

Maka covered her mouth with her hand as she slowly turned around, shocked at what she had just seen. Tears started to form in her eyes and it wasn't long before they were crawling down her cheeks. Her entire chest felt heavy as she dropped herself in the ground. She didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand what Soul was doing. The one thing that she had feared the most was happening to her. Soul had preferred to be with another girl that wasn't her. Instead of barging out the school and attacking Soul, Maka sat there on the cold floor, crying her eyes away and feelinf lifeless. She didn't have the strength to even move.

Were all the words that Soul had said to her fake? When he said that he loved her, was he lying? After everything he did for her, was all that meaningless to him? Maka went through every single moment she and Soul had shared inside her head, questioning what was going on. It was true that she was pretty boring and that she had caused nothing, but problems to Soul. Did he get tired of her already? Maka didn't understand why he had bothered to ask her out if this was going to happen.

Was this what Wes tried to warned her from? Is this what he meant when he said that people don't change? Even though Soul liked her, he would still cheat on her because old habits die hard? So many questions went through Maka's mind that she started having a headache. As she continued to cry, she slowly leaned her back against the wall while she hugged her knees. She couldn't go outside in that moment, not when Soul was too busy to probably even notice her. Sniffing, Maka leaned her head on top of her knees as she felt cold salty tears fall on to the floor.

She would just have to talk to him before she jumped to conclusions. She liked him too much to let go of him that easily.

Little did she know that someone was quietly watching her and scheming.

…

Everything happens for a reason. Soul knew that better than anyone. He was standing under a tree waiting for Maka when Blair suddenly appeared out of no where. At first, he was going to pretend like he hadn't seen her, but his efforts to ignore her were in vain. The moment she saw him, she hollered his name and started running toward him. Before Soul had a chance to stop her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, squealing in a really annoying girly way. "Soul! It's been such a long time since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, sure." Soul told her rather coldly, trying to push her off him, but she wouldn't budge. He sighed while Blair wrapped her hands around his neck. She was getting really close to him and it was really starting to tick him off. He never realized before how girly and annoying Blair was until now. Next to her, Maka was close to perfection. Thinking about Maka, Soul checked the door to see if Maka had come out, but he only saw Ox Ford going in. He sighed before turning back to Blair. "Hey, Blair, get the hell off me right now."

Blair rolled her eyes, but she did what she was told. She began to twirl her hair in between her fingers while she looked at him with boredom. "Geez, Soul. You sound like a grumpy old man. What is your problem?" She asked him, but she didn't let him finish when she lifted her hands in the air with an idea inside her small brain. "Oh, I know! Could the rumors be true then?"

"Rumors?" Soul repeated, crossing his hands in annoyance. He leaned his back against the tree while he continued to stare at the door. He should have just listened to Maka and should have left home. Now he was stuck with Blair with no way to escape since there would be no way she would ever let him leave. "What the hell are you talking about? What rumors?"

"You mean you haven't heard them!?" She exclaimed leaning her face close to him. She shook her index finger back and forth. "Oh, Soul! That's soooo like you! Well, I'll tell you, then." She got closer to him as she stood right in front of him, trying to reveal her breasts even more than they already were. "Everyone is saying that you and some sort of nerd are going out. What was her name? Ugh, I can't remember." She pondered it for a bit before she finally remembered. "Oh, yeah! Maka. Maka Albarn. Rumors say that you're going out with that flat chested nobody named Maka Albarn. When I first heard that, I almost died laughing. I mean c'mon! You going out with some school geek! That has to be a joke, right?"

"First, of all," Soul said through his teeth, trying to hold in his anger. The only reason he didn't slap Blair across the face was because she was a girl. "She isn't a nobody. She might be a school nerd, but she's not a nobody. Second, of all they're not rumors. It's true. Maka is my girl so you better learn to respect her. Third, I see nothing funny about all this, so shut your trap and go away."

"What? Are you serious?" Blair suddenly asked, her face getting serious and stern. She stopped twirling her hair and dropped her hands to the side. She was obviously shocked by his words. "You can't be serious about her, right? She's just like all the others, right? You're just playing around with her just like you always do, right?!"

"What the hell makes you say that?" Soul hissed at her. His patience was starting to run low. "What? Did you think that I would always jump around? Things are different with Maka. She's important to me and I realized that I truly want to be with her. She's special and I love her."

"Don't say that, Soul! Don't say that!" Blair hollered at him, getting even closer to him. Soul looked at her with disgust and couldn't help, but pity at her desperation. He kind of felt sorry for her. "It's totally unfair! After I gave myself to you, you can't come out and say this to me! Why do you pick her? What does she have that I don't? What does that ugly flat chested girl have that the rest of us don't? What did you even see in her?!"

"I'm not planning to waste my breath on you." Soul snapped at her which made her shut up. She always made such a fuss whenever he would get a new girlfriend, but she always thought that he would never fall in love. Of course, Maka had broken all his rules. "Get it clear in your head, Blair. Maka is my girl and I want things to stay that way. If you insult her again, I swear, I'll ignore the fact that you're a girl. You don't know what am capable of doing for Maka's sake. So leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

"I know you hate me because I cheated on you with your brother, but I did it out of despair. You never paid attention to me the way I wanted you to. You never gave that affection that your giving Maka right now. It's totally unfair." Blair told him, but when she saw that he had completely ignored her, she sighed and began to twirl her hair again. They stayed in silent for a couple of minutes. "Hey, Soul." She suddenly said again. "I'm sorry about this."

Soul was about to say something when he suddenly felt Blair press her lips against his. His eyes widen as she felt her pressing herself closely against him. Not understanding what was going on, he let Blair kiss him and that's when he realized that there was no one like Maka. When he would kiss Maka, Soul felt his heart flutter. He would feel a knot form in his throat. He would want to hold Maka forever and never let her go. With Blair, he felt nothing. He couldn't feel anything. Soul pushed her off, surprising her because of his rejection.

He turned around and without looking at her, Soul spoke to her. "Blair, you just made me realize how much I love Maka. I wouldn't cheat on her with you or with anyone. She's special and she deserves the best."

And with that, Soul headed home. His head thinking of no one, but his Maka, the girl that had completely changed him. What would he do without her? She was his everything. Soul sighed with despair since he had really wanted to wait around for Maka. He wanted to surprise her and show her that he was willing to wait for her even though he had little to no patience. Soul walked in silent for a couple of minutes or so until he finally arrived home. The entire time he had thought of no one, but Maka. He hated himself for acting so uncool and helpless.

Soul opened the door of his house only to find himself greeted with his annoying and intolerable brother. Without saying one word to him, Soul walked inside, closed the door, and took off his shoes. He was about to walk toward his room, walking passed the living room, when he heard Wes call out to him. Soul ignored him since he was too angry to even look at him. He still hadn't forgotten everything Maka had told him about his brother. He would never forgive him for filling Maka's head with ideas.

"Hey, Soul! What's wrong, _little brother_?" He asked him and when Soul turned to look at him, he was surprised to see his brother wearing a wide smirk. "You've been ignoring me since yesterday. What's going on? What happened? Did you have a little fight with Maka or something?"

Soul snapped and charged toward his brother. He pushed him against the wall and stared at him in pure anger. He furrowed his eyebrows while he took long deep breaths. He had been holding his anger because he wanted to avoid a confrontation. How could he stop himself now? His brother was practically making him angry on purpose. "Shut up, Wes!" Soul yelled at him, not caring if the neighbors would hear. He had just come from dealing with Blair and he was really in no mood to deal with him. "What?! Did you want me to have a fight with Maka?! Is that it?! Huh!? Is that why you filled her head with stupid ideas!? You wanted her to break up with me?!"

Wes pushed him off, his smirk was gone from his face and for the first time in a while, Soul finally saw him serious. "I'm not going to deny it, Soul. I filled Maka's head with ideas so she could hate you. I don't want to see you happy, _little brother_. I want you to suffer the way I did." Wes curled his hands into fists while he started shaking in anger. "I'll remind you again, _little brother_; You teared my happiness away from me and I'm gonna make you regret it. I hate you from the bottom of guts, you fucking ass."

"You're still going on with that shit?!" Soul exclaimed, slamming his hand against a nearby table. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not my fault!? It's all in your damn head! It's not my fucking fault!"

"It's your fault! Stop denying it, asshole!" Wes snapped at him, but thankfully he kept his distance. "My life was perfect until you were born! You took mom away! She died giving birth to your pathetic ass! You weren't worth it. You should have died instead of her! Things would have been perfect if you hadn't been born. We would have all been a happy family! But, no! You had to appear and destroy everything! You ruined everything! You ruined our lives! Now, my dad is married to some other woman that you call mom! I hate you for that, Soul! I fucking hate you!"

"Shut up, Wes!" Soul exclaimed. He didn't want to hear him. He didn't want to hear those words that pained him so much. "It wasn't my fault! It wasn't! So shut the fuck up!"

"No, I'm not! Get it in your stupid head, you damn turd!" Wes continued, he got closer to him and began to hiss in his ear. "Not only that, before she died, she kept saying your name over and over again. Never once mentioning me. Do you know what I fucking felt?" Soul didn't say anything and decided to look away. "You have no idea what I felt! Mom died because of you and I'm never going to forgive you! She died giving birth to you. You killed her, _little brother_."

"I told you to shut up!" Soul hollered at him. He was at his limit already. "It might have been my fault! I'll accept that, but what happened back then, has nothing to do with Maka! If you say something to her one more time, I'll make you sorry you ever messed with me!"

Wes blinked several times before a smirked crawled back up on his face. "Oh, but I'm just getting started." Soul angrily growled at him before he turned around to go to his room. "I was talking to Black*Star a few minutes ago and I must say, he was very informative about you and Maka."

Soul didn't hear Wes's last sentence since he was already halfway down the hallway. When he finally reached his room, Soul went inside before he slammed the door shut. He was a man and he knew men didn't cry, but right there, in his room, being all alone, he kind of had the sudden feeling to do so. He quickly swallowed them back in though.

He quickly pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Maka's number, but she didn't answer. In frustration, he threw his cellphone on the floor, making the battery fall out. In that moment, he really hated himself. He was responsible for his mother's death. She died giving birth to him. That was a truth that Soul didn't want to think of, but Wes always reminded him constantly that his existence was a disgrace. He couldn't blame Wes for hating him. It was his fault his mother had died. His fault Wes and dad were so miserable. Soul wondered if the was even a reason to him being born at all.

He wondered why he suddenly got the scary feeling that his world was slowly starting to crumble apart.

…


	23. Right Way

**Soul Eater**

_I just had to update today. The previous chapter left the story with a really sour taste. Of course, this chapter really isn't any better. It was so depressing to write (type), but trust me, there is a point to all this. I guess you can say that it's the turning point. If I keep updating often (Not precisely everyday) I might finish this story by February or sometime around then. _

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect.! Sorry for my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 23 – Right Way**

Unlike yesterday, Maka was feeling much better. She had gotten up from bed, her eyes stiff and hard from all the crying she had done. She had hardly gotten any sleep since her mind had been busy all night. Rubbing her eyes, Maka felt the sun rays hit her face which brought her nothing but pain. She tried to cover her face with her hand, but it didn't work out. Instead of feeling fresh and rejuvenated, she felt like a zombie.

Sitting up, Maka let out a deep sighed as she placed her feet on the floor. Her heart was still in pain, but she tried her best to not think about it. She wanted that feeling out of her chest. She didn't want to think of Soul, at least not for the moment. She stretched her hands up in the air before she stood up to walk over to the bathroom. She walked passed her small desk and spotted Soul's clothing nicely folded on top of it.

Maka slowly picked up the shirt that Soul had let her borrow. She still hadn't returned it to him. As her heart sunk down to her stomach, Maka lifted Soul's shirt to her lips. She sniffed it, but Soul's aroma was gone. It smelled like nothing to her. Sighing, Maka placed it back down and looked out the window. The day was beautiful, but there was nothing Maka saw beautiful about it.

If she hadn't missed school recently, she probably wouldn't have bothered going to school at all. She wasn't ready to see Soul. She didn't know what she would say to him or what she would do. A part of her felt like choking him, but another part of her wanted to tell him to not leave her. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her, but what could she do if he didn't want to stay with her? Finally, when she thought that her feelings for Soul were increasing, this had to happen. Soul had to crush her the moment she was about to give him her full trust. How were things going to work out for them now? Would things ever be the same?

The image of Soul and his ex-girlfriend was still vivid inside her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard she tried. That was reality. She had been living in a dream the past few days and she was finally in reality. Then again, was she really willing to accept something like that so easily? After everything Soul had done for her, Maka had trouble understanding what was going on. He had dressed her in bold declarations of love only to break her heart. She didn't understand to the point where it pained her. Her head was filled with nothing but questions with no answers.

How would things be if she had never met Soul Evans? Maka sadly looked down at the floor, feeling helpless. If she had never met Soul, she probably wouldn't be feeling so miserable. Ever since Soul appeared, her life had been full with problems. In fact she felt like she had become a magnet to trouble. Sighing again, Maka pushed her hair bangs out of her face before she walked away from the window. Whatever her destiny was, she had to accept it even if it meant not seeing Soul ever again.

With that on her mind, Maka started getting ready to school. She put on some clean clothing, but didn't bother tying her hair in her usual pigtails. Instead, she let her hair dangle on top of shoulders, letting them get some air. She looked at herself in the mirror before stepping out her room. She mentally compared herself to Soul's ex-girlfriend Blair. That's when she realized how different they were. Unlike her, Blair was actually beautiful and had a body to be proud of. She, on the other hand, had nothing.

Maka walked out her room and headed toward the kitchen. She was alone. Her father didn't seem around and she really wasn't surprised. Opening the refrigerator, Maka looked inside, but found nothing appetizing enough for her to eat. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and she just didn't feel hungry. She felt too depressed to do anything. Sighing for the millionth time, Maka closed the refrigerator's door as she wondered if she would ever forget the pain she was feeling inside.

Instead of eating breakfast, Maka decided to go on to school. She wanted to get to school to avoid bumping into Soul. If she saw him anytime soon, Maka was sure she would burst into tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Soul. He didn't deserve her tears and especially after what he had done to her.

Soul had cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend or at least that what it had seemed to her. The only thing she knew for sure was that she saw them together and they were kissing each other. It didn't matter if she was kissing him or if he was kissing her. The point was that they had been together, crushing her completely. Maka, feeling a few tears in her eyes, quickly shook them away. She walked toward the counter and grabbed her books before she went to the front door.

She didn't want to cry anymore. Being so weak and sentimental made her feel pathetic. She had never felt that way before and she hated herself for it. While Soul was probably enjoying his life, living it to the maximum, she was miserable, thinking about him. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him for what he had done to her, but she couldn't. She knew the reason why. She couldn't hate him because she liked him. It did make her angry to think that he had betrayed her, but she just couldn't seem to hate him in the way she wanted herself to. Because she liked him, was actually willing to forgive and forget? Was willing to forgive him even though he had cheated on her?

Was she pathetic for forgiving a guy that had cheated on her with one of his ex-girlfriends? Maka opened the door of her house and stepped outside into the cold chilly morning. A cold breeze hit her face which caused her to shiver a little bit. Letting out another sigh, Maka began to walk down the sidewalk. The streets were quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the crunching of leaves she would step on. She walked in silent for a couple of minutes in a slow pace. She was going to school early, but in reality she was in no hurry to get there. She didn't want to see Soul. She wasn't ready to see him yet.

"Hey, Maka." Someone suddenly said and when she looked up she was surprised to see Soul's brother, Wes. He waved hello to her as he stood in front of her. Maka didn't bother greeting him and instead looked down at the ground, her books pressed tightly against her chest. "How are you doing, Maka? You're face looks kind of pale. You okay?"

"It's just the weather." Maka told him coldly, not bothering to meet his eyes since they reminded her a lot of Soul. Another cold breeze swirled around her which made her close her eyes. She was getting really cold even though she was wearing a sweater. "Anyways, I should get going to school. There something I got to do."

"Ah, what's the big hurry?" Wes told her as he placed his hands in his pockets. He gave her a smile that sent a chill down her spine. There was no doubt that she really didn't trust him despite the fact he looked so much like Soul. "It's still early. Why don't we go get something to eat or something? I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast."

"I already ate." Maka quickly replied, but she stood still. She was getting tired of everything. She was tired of Wes always butting in her life. She wondered why he couldn't just leave her alone. Couldn't he take a hint that she wanted him to leave? "I have to go. I'll see you later."

Maka walked passed him, but stopped when she heard him speak. "What's wrong, Maka?" Turning back around, Maka was surprised to see a wide smirk on Wes's face. He stared at her with an evil glare that made her gulp silently. "Did Soul tell you already?"

"Tell me what?" Maka replied much to quickly than she would have liked to. Regretting her words, Maka placed her hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. The last thing she needed was Wes discovering that she had problems with Soul. She really didn't want them getting worse.

"So he hasn't told you yet? I wonder if I should tell you then?" He asked, but he seemed to be talking more to himself than to her. Maka gripped tightly on her books as she stared at Wes. Her eyebrows furrowed when she suddenly heard him laugh out loud. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you, then." He paused, his face turning dead serious. "You were just a game to Soul. He was just playing around with you."

Maka returned him the favor and began to laugh in his face. "How many times are you going to tell me that story? In case you've forgotten, you've already told me that." Maka's hands were trembling and she didn't know the reason for it. "Can't you think of something else to say?"

"Fine. I guess I'll have to explain it to you." Wes told her as he started walking toward her. When he stood a couple of steps away from her, he forcefully grabbed her wrist tightly, making her drop her books, and he came close to twisting her hand in half. Maka gasped in pain as she heard Wes whisper something in her ear. "Soul made a bet with Black*Star. The bet was that he would get you to fall in love with him. That's the reason why Soul got near you. He didn't like you. He didn't find you attractive or interesting. He got close to you so he could beat Black*Star."

"What are you saying? Are you insane?!" Maka squealed, trying to pull herself away from Wes. He was really starting to scare her and once again, she could feel tears on the corners of her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? She didn't think that he would hate her this much. "Leave me alone! I don't want to hear you!"

"You're gonna hear me." He hissed, suddenly grabbing her from the back of her neck. Maka stopped squirming as her eyes almost bulged out in fear. Her entire body was trembling and this time she knew that the cold wind wasn't the one responsible for it. "Soul was feeling bored. He wanted someone that would entertain him and you turned out to be the perfect bait. You mean nothing to Soul. Everything he ever did and said were nothing but lies to get close to you. He was determined to beat Black*Star no matter what the cost was. He played around with you because he was bored. You were just a small little bet."

Maka finally found the strength to push him off, but by that point she could already feel angry bitter tears crawling down her cheeks. She wiped them away as she gave Wes a death glare. "Like hell I'm going to believe you! Soul would never do something like that! He wouldn't! He's not like you!"

"You're right. He's not like me; he's much worse." Wes snapped at her in a cold dry voice. "He made a bet on you. He made a bet that he could make you fall in love with him. What part of that do you not understand? You were nothing but a big fat joke. You were nothing but entertainment. Now that he's finally done with you, I'm sure he's going to dump you any day. Unlike you, he never took you seriously because you were just a bet. He even went as far as asking you out just to win. It looks to me that he's pretty close to winning, don't you think?"

Maka was shaking in anger as she looked down at the ground, letting her hair cover her face. She didn't want to believe him. She told herself to not believe him, but he was talking to her in such a direct and serious voice, that only confused her. "Shut up." Maka whispered, barely audible. "I don't believe you!"

Wes's words were so horrifying that they were starting to destroy her on the inside even though she didn't want to believe him. Without another moment of hesitation, Maka quickly bent down to pick up of her books before she started running away. She ran to the school without looking back, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Why were all these things happening to her?

…

After his argument with his brother, Soul couldn't rest his mind. It was amazing how Wes was a master at tormenting him. He was an expert at making his life horrible. Sighing, Soul waited for Maka in front of the school gate like he always did. He really needed to talk to her. He really wanted to tell her everything that was troubling him. He was sure that if he spoke to Maka he would be able to find a little bit of peace. Soul looked forward, ignoring all the other students that were walking passed him.

Checking his watch, Soul finally saw Maka walking toward the school. There was something different about her though. Not only did she not have her hair in pigtails, her eyes looked tired and puffy like if she had been crying. Soul, without thinking twice, quickly walked toward her, wondering what was wrong. He called out her name, but she didn't bother to look up at him. When he stood right in front of her, he was surprised to see her walk right passed him. She walked passed the school gate without even saying one word to him.

Soul didn't know what was going on, but he was determined to find out. Getting a bit frustrated, Soul followed her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking. He spoke to her, but she didn't bother to turn around to look at him. "Maka? What's wrong with you? Why did you just ignore me like that?"

"Leave me alone, Soul." She whispered. He could feel her trembling, but he couldn't get a look at her face since her hair was in the way. They stood like that for a couple of seconds, receiving the stares of many people that were nearby. "Let go of me, Soul. I want to be alone right now."

"Like hell I am." Soul told her out loud, not caring what people around him would say. There was something wrong with his Maka and he wanted to know what it was. He hated seeing her so torn like that. "What's going on, Maka? Tell me what's wrong!"

"No! I said to leave me alone!" Maka yelled and in a matter of seconds, her hand was flying toward his face. Luckily, he had caught in time before she had a chance to slap him. Not knowing what was going on, Soul grabbed on to her wrists, but she desperately tried to squirm away. That was when he also noticed tears running down her cheeks. His eyes widen with surprise, but his grip on Maka remained firm. "Leave me alone, Soul. I want to be alone."

"Maka, what's wrong with you?! Why are you acting this way?" He asked her and as he was about to reached out to wipe her tears away, she quickly pushed his hand away. She panted as she avoided having contact with him. She looked angry, but at the same time, her eyes expressed nothing but sadness. "What's with you, Maka?"

"Tell me something, Soul." Maka suddenly said quietly, taking a step back. "Was I just a game to you?"

"What?" Soul questioned in confusion. He hoped Maka wasn't reacting the way she was because of what he thinking. He hoped she didn't know what he had tried so hard to keep out of his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Soul." She continued. She sounded more calm, but Soul knew that it didn't really make the situation any better. Whenever he took a step toward her, she would respond by taking a step back. She was avoiding him and that really hurt him. "Is it true? Is it true that you made a bet with Black*Star that you would get me to fall in love with you? Is it true? Is it true you got near me because you were bored? Is it true you started taking an interest in me because you thought I was going to be hard to get?"

Her words were piercing him like knives and for the longest moment, Soul didn't know how to reply. This was the moment he didn't want to come face to face with. He knew that sooner or later Maka would figure it out, but he never expected to receive such a reaction from her. "I'm so sorry, Maka." Soul told her silently, his words choking in his throat. "I now it's really messed up what I did. I shouldn't have gotten near you for such a fucked up reason, but if you just let me explain-"

"Were you that bored, Soul? Was I that entertaining for you?!" Maka hollered at him, dropping her books on the floor as she curled her hands into fists. By this point, everyone was staring at them since they were both making quite the scene; the famous Soul E. Evans arguing with the school geek Maka Albarn.

"I don't know why I ever believed you! You lied to me! You said that you loved me! You said that you care for me and that you wanted to be with me, but they were all lies!" Maka continued as she angrily wiped her tears from her face. "You just played around with me because you were bored! You got near me because of your own selfish purposes! All those words that you said to me that meant the world to me were nothing but lies! You told me that you loved me just so you could win the stupid bet with your idiot of a friend! You never once thought about me or how I would feel! You just thought about your own entertainment!"

"Maka, let me explain!" Soul grabbed her hands so that she wouldn't runaway. Even though he tried to keep calm, his voice was shaky. "I know I acted like an idiot! I know that! You don't have to say it to me!" He paused, feeling his chest getting heavy. "It's true. Everything you said is true, but you don't know how sorry I am right now! I didn't want to hurt you especially not now!"

"Well, it's to late for that!" Maka looked away closing her eyes to let a few more tears fall. Soul didn't want to see her cry. He didn't know what was worse; seeing Maka cry or hearing that she hated him. "But, guess what, Soul? I give you my congrats! You won the bet! You got me to believe your words and I fell for you! Aren't you happy?! You can finally get rid of me!"

"Shut up, Maka! You don't know what you're saying!" Soul grabbed tightly by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. She was angry at him and he was risking himself to getting hit, but he didn't care. For once, he needed Maka to listen to him. "It's true that I made a bet that I could get you to fall for me, but things changed! My plans were shifted in a whole other direction! You were the one that was suppose to fall for me, but instead, I ended up falling for you! I fell in love with you, Maka! Don't you understand that? My words weren't fake when I said that I liked you, when I said that I loved you! You have to believe me, Maka! I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to hate me."

Maka stayed quiet before she looked away in another direction. Her face was flushed up from either anger or embarrassment. "How can I believe you? Even if I wanted to believe you I can't. I simply can't!" Maka exclaimed closing her eyes, trying to avoid his gaze. "I saw you and your ex-girlfriend yesterday. You two were hitting at it pretty well."

"You saw that?" Soul's eyes widen since he had just been caught by surprise. He suddenly pulled Maka into an embrace against her will. No matter how much she squirmed and wiggled, Soul didn't let her go and only continued to hug her tighter and tighter. "I know it looks bad, Maka, but I didn't do anything. You have to believe me. I would never cheat on you. You're my everything. I would never hurt you."

"You already have, Soul." Maka whispered as she pushed him away from her. She placed her hands over her chest while she looked at him with her sad green eyes. "How do you expect me to believe you after everything that has happened? I was starting to give you my trust and look what happened. It was a mistake meeting you." Maka hissed to herself, flying her hands to her face. "I should have pushed you away while I had the chance. I should have ignored you. I should have stayed away from you."

"No, Maka!" Soul told her, placing his hands on her cheeks and making her look up at him. "Don't say that. I don't regret meeting you, Maka. You changed my world and I'm grateful for that. I'm glad you didn't push me away. If you had, I would have never fallen for you."

"Everyone warned me about you, but I didn't listen." Maka told herself, ignoring the fact that she had him right in front of her. The tears kept rolling down and Soul desperately tried to wipe each one away. If she didn't stop crying soon, his heart would end up shattered in a million pieces. "I should have listen to them! I should have listened, but I was too blind by your words to see reality. I should have known better. It was odd that a cool guy like you would approach a plain girl like me. I can't believe I fell for it."

"Maka, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Soul told her almost pleading. He knew everyone around them were watching them, but he didn't care. In that moment, he didn't care about anything that wasn't Maka. He was only a few words away from losing Maka and he wasn't going to accept that. He would do anything in his power to keep her. "Please, Maka. Give me another chance. I promise to never lie to you. I promise to do things the right way. Don't leave me, Maka. I need you. I need you with me."

With a torn look on her face, Maka slowly pushed him away again. Soul immediately knew what that meant. "I can't, Soul. I can't." She sobbed, wiping her eyes with her sweater's sleeve. "I don't know anymore. I don't want to be tied to you anymore. We aren't meant to be, Soul. We're just too different. I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to get hurt again. I don't know if I can believe you."

"But, I do want to be with you!" Soul told, trying to make her snap out of it. She couldn't do this to him. He didn't want to lose the girl that he truly loved. He could get any girl, but the one girl he wanted didn't want him. Karma was really getting him. "Maka, you can't leave me. I love you. I promise that I'll never hurt you again and I promise to always protect you. I'll never leave your side. Please, Maka." Soul gasped, running out of breath. "Give me another chance."

"No, Soul!" Maka cried, snapping her eyes shut. She was leaving him. She was breaking him. She was killing him. Her stubbornness was getting the best of her. "I don't want to. I'm tired of this. Just leave me alone. I think it would be better if we just went our own ways."

Even as she was saying this, Maka was crying and she never once looked up at him. Soul feeling more frustrated than ever took a step toward and gently grabbed her hair. He placed it to his lips and gave her strand of hair a tender kiss. Then, he slowly let her hair go, letting the wind place it back over her shoulder. "Please, Maka. Don't do this to me." He insisted. "I need you."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know anymore." And with that, Maka turned around and started running toward the school, not even giving him a chance to react.

Soul stared at her as her small figure suddenly disappeared. He looked down at her books, but he couldn't get his hands to pick them up. His body was stiff and frozen. He couldn't move. Everything had changed so fast, so quickly. He hadn't expected that to happen. Everything just happened in a flash. He lost the one thing that he actually treasured. What did he have to look forward to tomorrow? He couldn't imagine his life without Maka anymore even though she could still live without him.

Shaking that thought away, Soul decided to not look back and to look forward. He wasn't going to give up. He loved Maka too much to let her go. Even if it killed him, he was going to show Maka that he really did truly love her and that she had changed him completely. He looked up at the cloudy sky, feeling a cold gust of wind blow on his hair. He couldn't give up. He was determined to make Maka believe his words.

Soul would have to start from the beginning again, but this time, he would make Maka fall for him the right way.

…


	24. Jumbled Up

**Soul Eater**

_Getting straight to the point, I would like to thank all my redears, reviewers, subscribers, ect.! You all make me very happy! Sorry for any grammatical errors! I hope this chapter meets your expectations! See ya'll soon!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 24 – Jumbled Up**

"Black*Star, you need to learn to keep your freaking mouth shut. If it wasn't for you, none of this crap would be happening." Soul angrily told him as he sat down on the floor in front of a small living room table. He slammed his fist on the table before looking over to his idiot friend. "You know, you should let me beat the shit out of you."

"Geez, Soul! Don't talk to me like that! I'm the person that's gonna surpass god so you gotta respect me! It's not my fault she broke up with you!" Black*Star exclaimed to him as he crossed his hands. He was sitting right across from him and Soul was really fighting back the urge to punch him across the face. "If you ask me, you had that coming! Someone finally gave you a taste of your own medicine! Here you are before, always dumping chicks and now your ass is the one that gets dumped!" He let out a laugh that caused Soul grumble.

Soul rolled his eyes as he placed a paper bag on top of the table. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling in that moment. His emotions were all mixed up and it was all thanks to Maka. Once again, she was the cause of his agony, the cause of his pain, the cause of his stress, the cause of his sadness. She was his everything and yet, she had left him. Even though, he didn't like to admit it, she had her reasons to be angry with him. He had hurt her. She found out about the bet and to make things much worse, she had seen him with Blair. Soul cursed himself under his breath as he leaned his head on his hand. In that moment, he really hated himself.

"Hey, Soul?" Black*Star stated, leaning toward the table to look at the big plastic bag Soul had placed on the table. Soul sighed as he turned to look at him. "What do you have in the bag, Soul? What is it? What did you bring? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"What do you think I brought, stupid?" Soul snapped at him. He grabbed the bag again before Black*Star could see what was inside. Without saying another word, Soul pulled out a can of beer from the bag and placed it on the table for himself. Then, he looked at Black*Star with a bored look. "I stole them from Wes. He has tons of them in the refrigerator. Maybe they'll calm me down a bit."

"Hey!" Black*Star suddenly got up. He pointed at him with his index finger while Soul slowly opened his first can. He took a big gulp as a picture of Maka appeared in his mind. "What the hell, Soul?! I want one, too! Give me one! You can't just ignore an amazing person like me! I want to have one to so I can show how a real man drinks!"

Soul rolled his eyes before taking another big gulp. The beer was totally gross and the flavor wasn't very satisfying, but that was the only thing strong enough Soul had that could calm him down and make him forget his misery. He would always do this before and everything seemed perfect. Now, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't enjoy himself if he didn't have Maka. Soul had tried to calm himself down in his room as he kept saying to himself that he would be able to conquer Maka's heart. It didn't work out, though. His blood was rushing too fast through out his body and he just couldn't stay still. He kept pacing back and forth in his room. Crazy thoughts kept invading his head.

How was he suppose to live now that he didn't have Maka? She had made such an impact in his life that he didn't remember what his life was before he had met her. He didn't remember what would run through his mind while he flirted around with all sorts of girls. He always thought that being Soul Eater Evans was the greatest thing ever. Now, he wasn't so sure. Things he enjoyed back then didn't seem so enjoyable anymore. Partying and flirting around seemed so pointless to him now.

In the end, Soul ended up coming to Black*Star's house. Even though his big annoying mouth had ruined everything, he was still his friend, the only friend he probably had in that moment. Of course, Soul did punch the heck out of him as soon as he saw him, but he knew that Black*Star and Wes weren't the only ones to blame in his horrid break up with Maka. If he thought about, he was the one that had caused everything. He was the one that made the bet because he was bored. He was the one that caused her so much pain.

Soul, finished with his first can, grabbed another one from the bag and swung it in front of Black*Star's face. When he tried to grab it, Soul pulled it away from him which caused Black*Star to have a tantrum. "There's no way I'm giving you one." Soul told him as he opened his new can. "You don't know how to drink. You get drunk with one or two and then I'm the one that has to deal with your annoying ass. So just sit down and shut up."

"Hell no! I do not! Stop lying! Your the weak one! Like I would get myself drunk because of a girl! Just slap it off, Soul!" Black*Star charged toward him and forcefully stole a beer from Soul. Gritting his teeth, Soul gave Black*Star a death glare since he had just purposely made an unnecessary comment. "Ha! Ha! Look at this!" Black*Star told him with a triumphant smile on his face. "I got one and you can't take it away from me!"

Soul sighed as he shook his head with frustration. He began to tap his fingers on the can while his mind thought about Maka. He wondered what she was doing and if she was doing okay. He had tried to call her, but she didn't answer none of his calls. He probably sent her a million texts, but she didn't reply any of them. He wanted to talk to her, hear her voice. Soul took a big gulp of his drink before he dazed out into space. It hadn't even been a day and he already missed her. Was that even normal? He wanted to be with her so badly that he called it desperation. His need of love was really too great for him to handle.

"Soul, watch as the amazing Black*Star drinks this in 15 seconds! Do do wanna see?!" Black*Star asked him, but Soul simply shook his head as he pulled out another full can, placing his empty one on the floor next to him. He opened it and paid no attention to his idiotic friend who had a few screws loose in his head. "Watch and learn!" And with that, Black*Star drank his beer in a mere 15 seconds.

"See, this is what I mean when I say that you don't know how to drink. You're gonna get your ass drunk if you keep drinking like that. Don't be such an idiot." He was really no one to talk since he was drinking pretty fast himself. With this in his mind, Soul drank his whole can in one big giant gulp. He felt the bitter taste running down his throat, but that didn't stop him from getting another. If only his brother had better tasting beer, he wouldn't be grimacing after every gulp.

"So, what are you planning to do now? Are you just gonna let Maka go like that?" Black*Star asked him in a surprisingly normal voice. Of course, that tone didn't last since he grabbed the bag from Soul and scattered the cans of beer all over the table. Black*Star once again grabbed one and chugged it down in less time than before. "Do you actually like her?"

Black*Star's last question was probably the stupidest thing he had ever heard. He let out a small laugh as he hand grabbed another can of Wes's dull beer. "You're such a dumb ass, Black*Star. I don't know how Tsubaki puts up with a person like you." Soul spat at him while he opened open his can to take a big giant slurp. The more he drank the more he wanted and Soul didn't know how to stop feeling that sensation. "You'll never understand what I feel towards Maka so there's no point in explaining it to you. I don't want to deal with your stupid questions. I have better things to worry about."

"Yeah, whatever!" Black*Star laughed loudly after he finished his third one. Soul wondered if the effects of the alcohol were starting to get to him or if he was just being as normal as usual. With Black*Star, who could ever know? He was always hyped up and overexcited about everything. "So, since Maka broke up with your tiny ass, I can claim victory! I won the bet and you lost! The man that's gonna surpass god won! I guess she doesn't love you! Ha! Isn't that hilarious! I think it is! Ha! Ha!"

"Shut up! Maka does love me!" Soul exclaimed as he hit Black*Star with the empty can in his hand. He angrily growled something underneath his breath before he grabbed another beer from the table. He impatiently opened it and swallowed it in one gulp. The thought that Maka might not love him agonized him. He would never believe something like that, not in a million years. "Say something stupid like that and I'll kill you! Maka, does love me! She loves me!"

"Oh, yeah right! Stop fooling yourself, Soul! It could all be wishful thinking!" Black*Star laughed while he started to roll around on the floor. Soul stared at him, but his vision was starting to get a little blurry. Suddenly, Black*Star stopped his nonsense and turned with a surprised look on his face. "Wait! Or could it be that you fell in love with her?" When Soul sat silent, Black*Star erupted. "So that's it! You fell in love with Maka Albarn! You're so pathetic, Soul! What an idiot!"

"Shut up! What's wrong with me falling in love?! Is that so wrong!?" Soul snapped at him as he crunch the empty can in his hand. He threw it on the floor and grabbed another one. His head was starting to spin a little, but he couldn't help it. Black*Star was pissing him off. "Besides you're no one to talk!" Soul said after he drank his beer in a couple of seconds. His anxiousness was increasing inside him as well as the urge to see Maka. "You're in love with Tsubaki! It's so obvious that it's stupid!"

"Stupid! What are you talking about?! I have no idea what your talking about! I'm not in love with Tsubaki! Psssh! Me, the mighty Black*Star, in love with someone?! Yeah, right! I'm not you! I'm not stupid enough to fall for someone! I'm an awesome amazing person that doesn't need anyone!" Even as he said all this, his face was flustered while he shook his hands back and forth. He was so nervous that he didn't know what else to say.

Soul laughed as he grabbed another can of beer. He drank it a bit more slower, though. Then an image of Maka's smiling face appeared in his head. It pained him to think about her. It pained him to think that he couldn't be with her anymore. Soul's laugh faded away as he finished the beer in his hand. He grabbed another one, quickly opened it and gulped it down his throat. He wanted to see her. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. He wanted another chance with her. He didn't want to let her go. Once he was finished, Soul grabbed the last beer before Black*Star could. He laughed at him before opening the last can and drinking it.

Black*Star was babbling something, but Soul couldn't make out the words. He felt so out of this world to listen to him and the only thing he could think of in that moment was Maka. He wanted to see her so badly that it was killing him. He threw his empty can on the floor before he started to get up. He held himself up on the table as he tried to stand up. If was difficult for him since the floor felt like it was spinning.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Black*Star asked in between hiccups. He stood up as well, but when he tried to walk over to Soul, he tripped on an empty can and fell flat on his face. This caused Soul to laugh nonstop. For some reason, he was feeling in much better mood.

"Where am I goin'?" Soul repeated Black*Star's words with amusement, trying to mimic him. Once he got himself to stand up, he walked toward the front door, holding on to the furniture so that he wouldn't lose his balance. "I'm leavin'. Make sure you clean up. Wouldn't want your mom to get mad at you. Funny that would be, though!"

"She ain't gonna say nothin'!" Black*Star said as he tried to lift his head. He squinted at Soul as he watched him drag his feet to the front door. "But, seriously, dude! Where you goin'?"

"I'm gonna go see Maka."

…

Maka was in her room by herself, sitting against her bed on the floor. She hugged her knees with one hand while she held her phone out with the other. Looking at it, Maka sighed as she began to dial a number. She placed the phone in her ear, her hand trembling a bit. She looked down at her carpet as she waited for someone to answer. She waited and waited, but no one answered. When she was finally about to hang up, Maka heard a voice answer to her relief. _"Hello? Who am I speaking to?"_

Closing her eyes, Maka wiped a tear that was crawling down her cheeks. She was still in so much pain and she had no idea how to get rid of it. "Hi." Maka began, trying to act normal. "This is Maka Albarn and I would like to talk with Kid. Is he around? If he's busy, I could always call him later."

"_Please, wait a second. I will see if he's in."_ The voice, who was probably one of Kid's servants, replied. Maka waited for a couple of seconds as she stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know who else to turn to. She didn't have anyone close enough that could help her out, but her one and only best friend Kid. _"Miss Albarn?" _The voice said, making sure she was still there. _"Master Kid is on his way."_

Before Maka could thank the man, she heard Kid anxiously taking the phone. _"Maka? Is that you?" _Maka could hear him panting, taking big breaths of air. A small smile formed on her face, but when Soul appeared in her mind, it quickly disappeared in a snap. _"Thank goodness you called! It's been such a long time! Why haven't you called me! Do you know how anxious of been? It was driving me mad to not know how you were! I tried to call you a billion times, but you would never answer! Why was that,Maka? What's going on? Are you okay? Is there something you need?"_

"Kid." Maka whispered quietly. She was happy to hear how much he cared for her, but that alone wasn't enough to make her feel better. She wanted to cry so much. She wanted to let out all the tears she had inside her heart. Maka didn't want Kid to worry about her so she tried her best to hold them back. "I'm so sorry about that, Kid. Please forgive me."

"_It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I was just worried." _Kid told her, sounding a bit more relaxed. Maka heard him sigh which caused her to feel even more pain. He was so worried about her, but she had been to busy with Soul to even think about him. Maka felt guilt building up in her chest which increased her urge to cry even more. _"So Maka, how have you been? Are you doing okay?"_

Maka didn't say anything since by that point she was crying. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She wanted Kid to be with her. He was her best friend and he knew how to comfort her. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, that things would get better. If he was there with her, she probably wouldn't be feeling so horrible. "Kid." Maka sobbed. "I'm such an idiot."

"_Maka?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?" _He asked her with a desperate tone in his voice. Maka wished she could answer, but she couldn't. She leaned her head on top of her knees as she gripped on her phone tightly. Why did this have to happen to her? _"Maka. Tell me what's going on. I want to know what happened!"_

"It's all my fault, Kid. I'm such an idiot. I should have known. I should have known!" Maka told him, but tears kept on flowing. Kid was silent as he let her talk. "It was all a big fat lie, Kid. It was a lie and I believed him. He told me that he loved me. He told me that he wanted to be with me. He said all those things, but he was just playing around with me! He made a bet that he would get me to fall for him. His intentions were the worst. He got near me because he was bored. He didn't like me. He just used me as entertainment. And I believed him! I hate him, Kid! I hate Soul Eater Evans from the bottom of heart."

Maka didn't mean her words. She didn't hate Soul at all, but she was too angry to think otherwise. "I was a game to him, Kid. He played around with me and my feelings. He said he fell in love with me, but how am I suppose to believe him after I saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend." Maka continued sobbing not bothering to stop. She was letting everything she had in her heart out. "I knew this would happen and yet, I thought he could change. I thought his words were sincere. I believed him. I was such an idiot. Everything he ever did for me was nothing, but a lie. I knew it was strange that a cool guy like him would pay attention to a nerdy girl like me."

"_Maka, I'm so sorry." _He stayed quiet as he let Maka let cry out her last tears. She wiped them away since she sensed Kid getting more and more worried about her as seconds ticked by. She tried to calm herself by taking deep long breaths. _"I can't believe it. That Soul is gonna pay for making you cry like this! Dammit!" _Maka heard him slam something which startled her a bit. _"It annoys me that I can't do anything for you! I'm sorry I can't be there in that moment, Maka. Please, don't cry anymore. It pains me to hear you like this. I don't want you to cry because of that stupid idiot. I swear when I get back home I'll skin him alive!"_

"Hearing your voice makes me feel better. You give me strength, Kid whether you're here or not." Maka told him as she sniffed. A few tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but not as drastically as they were before. She had to learn to control her emotions. She had done it so well before she met Soul. "I'm sorry to bother you like this, Kid. I don't want you to worry. I'll be alright. I can make it through."

"_How can you ask me to not worry after hearing you like that?" _Kid told her as Maka wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She wondered how many tears she had shed that day. _"It worries me to know that you're all by yourself. I wish I could be there with you."_

Maka was about to ease his worries when she suddenly heard the door knocking. Surprised, Maka checked the clock that was on top of her dresser. It was pretty late so the only person she could think of coming so late an hour was her father. Ever since he had found out about Soul, he had decided to stick around for a bit longer much to her annoyance. The knocking continued, a bit more louder than before. Maka wondered why her dad couldn't just open the door with his keys.

"I'm sorry, Kid. My dad is knocking at the door and he's probably drunk again." Maka told him with a sigh, feeling helpless. "I'll call you back in a minute."

They said their good-byes before Maka walked out her room and down the hallway. She quickly rubbed away the last tears in her eyes since she didn't want her father to see that she was crying. If he saw her crying, he would, without a doubt, start flooding her with useless questions. Maka wondered why he couldn't just go back overseas.

Maka sighed as she began to unlock the door. She was so sure that it was her father that she almost had a heart attack when she opened the door to see Soul standing in front of her. Maka gasped as her eyes widen at the sight of Soul. His face looked pale, but when he saw her, his spirit seemed to revive. "Maka! You finally let me talk to you!"

He was about to push himself in, but Maka quickly pushed him out and closed the door behind her. There was something wrong with Soul, but she couldn't figure out what. She began to push him away from her house even though it killed her to touch him. She didn't want him to be there. It pained her to see him again so soon. She wasn't ready to confront him again since she simply didn't have the strength to put up a fight. She wanted to spend the weekend by herself, but now everything was ruined.

Once they were out on the sidewalk, Soul turned around to look at her, but he almost lost his balance. "Maka! What's yo' problem!? I came all this way just to see you! I wanted to see you, Maka." He took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Did ya' know how perrrtttty you are?"

Maka angrily moved his hand away from his face. "Leave me alone, Soul! I don't want to see you! What part of leave me alone did you not understand! Just leave, okay! There's nothing for you to do here! Everything is over and done! Just go home!"

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Soul told her as he shook his head back and forth like a child. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned closer to her. When he spoke, Maka noticed the strong smell of alcohol coming from his mouth. "I'm ain't gonna go hoooome without you! I wanna be with you, Maka! Please, Maka! Don't do this to meeeeee! I luv you so much, Maka. So so so much. Why don't you understand that?"

"You've been drinking, you idiot." Maka told him sadly as she pushed him. Was that the reason why he was saying all that nonsense about loving her? He probably didn't even know half the stuff he was saying. He probably wasn't serious with his words. "Go home, Soul. If my dad catches you here, he'll kill you without a second thought. Just leave. You're making things worse."

He wasn't listening to her since he was singing her name silently to himself. When he noticed her staring at him, he smiled and suddenly grabbed her tightly by the waist. Maka tried to free herself, but even though he was under the influence of the alcohol, he was still pretty strong. "Maka?" He began before he paused to look at her, almost like if he was admiring her. "Let's have sex, Maka."

"You're stupid!" Maka quickly responded, pushing him as hard as she could. Of course, her push sent him falling to the ground. It was obvious that he couldn't even keep himself up. She pitied him as she looked down at him. After he began to stand himself up, Maka suddenly fought the urge to help him. She wondered if he had gotten drunk because of her. She quickly shook that thought away, sadness suddenly forming in her heart. It hurt her so much to be close to him. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to be near a lair like him and she especially didn't want to love him.

"Get up, Soul." Maka said to him as she leaned down next to him. She placed his arm over her neck to try to help him stand up. He was so out of it and Maka was sure that the cold air was probably making him feel worse. "I know if I tell you to leave, you won't do it. Even though I don't want to, I guess I'll take you home."

"Really? Really?" Soul asked her happily as a smile appeared on his face. Having him so close made Maka's heart pound so loudly that she wonder if he could hear it. She hated having this reaction to him since she was suppose to hate him for everything that he had done to her. "Is Maka really gonna take me home? I guess we're gonna do it, then?"

"If you say something like that one more time, I swear I'll let you drop dead." Maka hissed at him. "I'm not taking you home because I want to, stupid. If my dad comes and finds you laying around here, he'll kill you without a doubt and especially if he sees you in this condition. So just shut up and don't say another damn word."

"So you do care about me? That makes me happy to know." Soul told her as they started walking down the sidewalk, taking little steps. Maka started to wonder how he had made to her house in the first place. She didn't bother asking him, though. "You know what Maka? I want to be with you forever and ever. You should be my wife."

"Shut up, Soul." Maka told him. If only he knew how much his words pained her. "You don't know what you're saying. You're absolutely crazy."

"One day, I'm gonna make you my wife and you're gonna be called Maka Evans. Heh! Doesn't that sound nice? It sounds nice, doesn't it? Maka Evans. How lovely." He nodded as he turned to face her. Maka could feel her face burning up. "Maka, you are sooooo pretty."

Maka decided to ignore him since there was probably nothing in the world that could shut him up. The entire walk, Maka's heart didn't stop pounding loudly and the more aware she became of her feelings, the more nervous she got. She wanted to forget about Soul and start over, but how could she when he had appeared in front of her in such a condition?

She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She wanted to forget about him, but at the same time she didn't. A part of her wanted to keep him as far away from her as possible, but another part of her wanted him close. She wanted to forgive him, but she knew she wouldn't. She didn't want to love him, but she wanted him to love her. Her feelings were so jumbled up that she didn't know what she really wanted.

The only thing Maka did know was that he was pierced deep inside her.

…


	25. Awaited Return

**Soul Eater**

_Well, I'm back with another chapter! I know the previous was a bit strange, but it was included for certain amount of reasons. I wasn't planning to update today, but since I was able to finish my college essay early, I was like 'why not?'. I always get so excited when I update. Yes, I'm wierd. For readers that are wondering about this, Maka and Soul will get back together in the next couple of chapters. Yay!_

_Then what really made my day was knowing all the anime fans that my school has. My friend and I always go crazy talking about anime, but I never realized how many people also watch anime. Now, I want to revive the Anime Club we used to have. *sigh*_

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect. Excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! _

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 25 – Awaited Return**

It had been a long weekend and Maka, in particularity, had done nothing. She had been in no spirit to study or to do homework. She was exhausted both mentally and physically because of Soul Evans. There was no doubt that he was driving her crazy in more ways than one. He was always on her mind and his presence would torment her to no end. She had come to the conclusion though, that there was nothing worse in the world than a drunk Soul.

Sighing, Maka put on her shoes as she got ready to walk out the door. The weekend was over and she would have to deal with Soul at school which was probably worse. Also, she wasn't ready to become the gossip of the school. Maka was almost sure that the entire school knew about their horrid break up. She remembered how everyone looked at her with hatred since she was breaking up with one of the most desired boys in the school. Whether she liked it or not, Maka would just have to put up with people talking bad about her.

Once Maka was outside, she looked up at the cold chilly sky. She shivered as she suddenly felt a cold gust of wind hit her skin. Holding her books a little tighter, Maka looked down at the sidewalk with sadness as she walked toward school. She could feel her hair flying all over the place, her bangs uncovering her swollen eyes. Maka felt so discouraged and depressed that she didn't even feel like tying her hair in joyful pigtails like she always did. She let her hair hung loose and didn't really care whether it looked neat or messy. Maka sighed again as she began to walk at a much lower pace. If she could, she would skip school and pretend to be sick.

Feeling like nothing could ever cheer up her mood, Maka suddenly got the surprise of her life. She felt cold hands coming from behind to cover her eyes, stopping her from walking. She gasped as she was suddenly held in place. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the person speaking to her in low voice. "Hey, Maka. Can you guess who I am?"

Maka didn't move and let cold salty tears crawl down her cheeks. She slowly started trembling, not with fear or with anger; she was trembling with excitement. Her heart began to throb loudly inside her chest while she suddenly let her books fall to the ground. She couldn't believe it. She continued to sob as the hands that were in front of her eyes slowly released her. Without a moment of hesitation, Maka turned around to see the person she needed the most in that moment. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped with joy. "Kid! You're back!"

"Of course." Kid told her, placing his hands on his hips with a smile on his face. "What did you think? Did you honestly think that I was just going to sit back and let you suffer alone? I was so worried about you, Maka. You sounded so sad and depressed. I had never heard you cry like that before."

Not saying anything, Maka nodded before she took a couple of steps toward Kid. She stood still and looked at Kid's beautiful golden eyes. Falling under his trance, Maka suddenly embraced Kid tightly and let her tears flow freely. She was so happy that she couldn't even describe it. Her best friend was back and he had come back just for her. A friend like Kid was probably found only once in a lifetime. Maka leaned her face against Kid's shoulder as she tried to calm herself down. "Oh, Kid. I'm so glad you're back."

Maka looked up at him to see him smile. He slowly hugged back in tender caring way. "I'm glad I'm back, too. It wasn't easy convincing my dad to let me stay with maids, but in the end he gave me permission. I never wanted to leave in the first place. Anyways, I enrolled back in school and I'm sure from now on everything will go back to normal. We'll continue living our lives like the way it was before Soul came into the picture. We'll pretend that he doesn't exist."

The sound of Kid's words made Maka's eyes widen. Even though Kid was here, there was no way she would ever be able to settle back into her previous life. She couldn't ignore Soul's existence because he was present inside her. He had pierced into her too deep and now, she couldn't pull him out. He had influenced her in every aspect of life that she was changed into a different person. Of course, Kid didn't know that and she didn't want him to know. What would he say if she told him that Soul had become someone very important to her? She hated feeling that way. She hated defending him even after he had caused her so much pain.

Covering her tear streaked face with her hair, Maka slowly shook her head at Kid's comment. She hugged Kid tighter after the silence had expanded further into time. She felt horrible for having so many mixed feelings. She wanted to do what Kid said and forget completely about Soul to start over. Another part of her wanted to forgive him, but her pride and stubbornness would never let her. She felt like forgiving him would only show her weakness. "I can't forget about Soul, Kid." Maka told him after a long pause. "He's always on my mind. I'm sorry."

She could feel Kid squeeze a bit tighter, trying to show her support. Maka felt so comfortable in his arms, but it was a completely different feeling from Soul. When she was with Soul, Maka felt like she could stay in his arms forever. For the meantime, though, destiny had tore them apart. Sighing, Maka took a whiff of Kid's scented cologne. It was a nice smell, but once again, it wasn't as hypnotizing as Soul's. If he wanted to, Soul could probably sweep her up her feet and take her to wonderland without her knowing it.

"Look who came back." A voice that was very recognizable to Maka suddenly said. Maka perked up a little, but didn't bother letting go of Kid. "Isn't this a surprise. Don't you think so, Black*Star?"

Maka rolled her eyes with annoyance as she slowly began to let go of her best friend. She looked up to see Soul standing next to Black*Star right in front of her and Kid. Just like she had expected, Soul didn't look too happy and his scowl was clearly visible. Feeling a small blush crawl up to her face, Maka quickly began to gather her books that were still on the floor. She was so nervous that she could feel her breath going out of control. She could feel Soul's crimson eyes piercing through her skin. "C'mon, Kid." Maka said in a shaky voice, grabbing Kid's hand. She wanted to avoid Soul no matter what. "We should get going."

Maka was about to pull Kid down the sidewalk, away from Soul and Black*Star, when he pulled his hand away from her grasp. He looked at Soul as he crossed his hands, a smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah, that's right. I'm back. By the looks of it, though, you don't seem happy to see me. I wonder why that is."

Soul placed his hands in his pockets and gave Kid a smirk of one of his own. "You're pretty smart, freak. In reality, I didn't want to see your face around here, especially not now. So when are you leaving?"

"I told you last time, didn't I?" Kid suddenly snapped at him, but his the smirk on his face never went away. "I told you not to string her along and yet, you still ended up hurting her. I warned you not to hurt her and that's the first thing you do, isn't it?" Kid turned to look at Maka. "Maka, you shouldn't associate yourself with unsymmetrical people like them. Just look at them, Maka. Look at _him._ What did you possibly see him? Both of them clearly have no style."

"Hey, you! You're talking about the amazing Black*Star! Next to me, you're nothing! Don't you dare look down on me!" Black*Star exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips while he gave Kid a death glare. Kid, on the hand, had no reaction. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the amazing Black*Star that's gonna surpass God! Call me unsymmetrical again and I'll make you eat your words, you freak! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You're the one that started this whole mess so be quiet, you blob of blue!" Kid said back to him, not containing his cool posture anymore. He took a deep breath before he turned back to Soul. "Anyways, now that I'm here, I'm not gonna let you come near Maka. If you made her cry once, you'll definitely make her cry twice."

"Like I'm gonna listen to an idiot like you." Soul told him in a sly voice. He turned to look at her which caused Maka to blush a deep shade of red. In that moment, she wanted the Earth to swallow her up. She was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do. "I already explained it to her, but she doesn't listen to me. She doesn't even try to understand what I'm feeling. I told that I was sorry and that I really fucked up, but she doesn't listen. It's alright, though. She should also know by now that I'm not gonna give up on her."

Kid was about to argue something back, but Black*Star kicked into the conversation. "That's right! That's right!" He jumped over to Maka and placed his arm around her neck, completely surprising her. "Thanks to my awesomeness, Soul fell in love for the first time in his freaking life! Ha! Ha! I have surpassed Cupid now, haven't I?! My talent has no limits!" Maka tried to get away from Black*Star's grasp since he was creeping out. "Guess what, Maka?!" He suddenly said, turning to look at her. "Since you're Soul's girl, I'll be your best friend too!"

"Let go of me." Maka hissed, but Black*Star didn't listen as he began to drag her toward the school. Maka wondered how Soul would put up with him everyday. It was true she used to put up with Kid's OCD, but compared to Black*Star that was nothing. "In case you didn't know, I'm not Soul's girl and I'm completely fine without you."

"It's okay, Maka!" Black*Star continued saying in a loud over excited voice much to Maka's dread. "With me around, nothing will ever happen to you! You're lucky to have an amazing star like me around! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Maka sighed as she turned around to see Soul and Kid walking silently behind them. She wondered how in the world she had gotten herself into such an awkward situation. She had wanted to catch up with Kid and now, because of Soul and Black*Star, she wouldn't be able to. Even though she hated to admit it, things were getting pretty complicated.

So the four them ended up walking to school together which somehow made Maka feel a bit better.

…

Soul had been thinking all class period of what to do to get closer to Maka. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to be near her especially now that her best friend Kid was back. Soul hadn't expected him to show up at all and he hadn't expected him to know everything that had happened between him and Maka. It annoyed him to know that Maka told him about their private life. It was true that he was her best friend, but it was still none of his business. Soul didn't want Kid poking his nose around and ruining everything.

Then, to make things worse, everywhere he turned he could hear people whispering and talking about him. Gossip and rumors were spreading fast about him and Maka. It annoyed him, but there was nothing he could to stop it. What was even more annoying was seeing Maka share her smile with Kid. Soul growled under his breath since his return had brought nothing, but disaster to him. He hoped Kid didn't go out confessing his love to Maka or something.

Walking down the sidewalk, glad that school was finally over for the day, Soul was suddenly startled by Black*Star's loud and annoying mouth. Apparently, he had more energy to spare than usual. What really caught Soul's attention was that he was carrying a basketball in his hand. Soul's eyes widen a little before he continued staring at him with an awe look. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, Soul! I finally found you! Man, I was looking for you all over the place! You shouldn't hide from an amazing person like me, Soul! You need a star to guide you!" Black*Star told him with a wide grin as he twirled the ball in his finger. "How about we play some basketball?!"

Soul smirked as he looked up at the cloudly sky. Black*Star was an idiot, but it was clear to Soul that ever since he saw Kid and Maka hugging each other, Black*Star had been trying desperately to cheer him up. His gloom was probably so obvious that everyone saw it except Maka. He wished she could just let him be a part of her life again. His feelings for her were so strong that they were unbearable, but also untouchable. "Basketball?" Soul said with an unenthusiastic voice. "Is it just gonna be me and you? Or what?"

"Nope! I got Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and a few others already on the court. C'mon! Let's go!" Black*Star told him excitedly as he started to walk with pride toward the court which was not far from there. Soul sighed since he felt obligated to follow. He began to regret his decision when he suddenly heard Black*Star laughing hysterically.

They walked for a minute or so until they finally arrived at the court. Once he was there, he was surprised to see Maka, Kid, and Crona standing there as well along with Liz and the others. He stopped walking as his heart suddenly skipped a beat. He stared at Maka from the distance. Nervous to even approach her, Soul watched Maka's beautiful hair blow along with the wind. It sadden him to know that he wasn't going out with her anymore. He let out a deep sigh, suddenly wanting to go home.

Then, out of nowhere, Black*Star gave him a nudge in the elbow before showing him a small, but rare smile. "I'm sorry, Soul. I kind of caused all this, didn't I? I don't know how to make it up to you." He stayed silent as he turned over to look at Maka who seemed to be arguing about something with the others. "I brought her here so maybe you could talk to her, you know? Maybe you guys could clear things up? I don't know, but I don't wanna see you all depressed anymore, you know?"

Soul smirked at him and gave him a punch in the stomach so he could snap out of it. He was being too nice and it was freaking him out. "Don't worry, you idiot! I can handle it. I'm gonna make Maka fall in love with me the right way. Just you watch."

"Hey! You didn't have to punch me, you jackass! That's the last time a god like me has pity on you!" Black*Star tried to hit him back, but either he was too slow or he was missing on purpose. "I'll show who's the real man on the court! I'll show you my true power, you pathetic weakling! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You should focus on getting Tsubaki to like you rather than showing off that dumb shit of yours." Soul told him with smirk as he finally began to walk toward the court. Black*Star, flushed and grumbling under his breath, followed him with the basketball underneath his arm. "Hey, guys. I'm here."

Maka turned to look at him, but quickly looked away when her eyes accidentally came into contact with his. She continued her argument with Liz and the others. "I'm sorry, but I can't play basketball at all. I don't know rules. I don't know how to shoot. I don't know anything. I barely know how to dribble the ball." She suddenly smiled a little and turned to look at Kid who was standing right next to her. She pushed him slightly forward toward Liz. "Kid wants to play, though."

Kid face suddenly flushed with embarrassment and quickly turned to look at Maka. "I'm not very good at it." He gave Liz a quick peek before his face got even redder. "But, I g-guess I'll play. W-won't there b-be an odd number of p-players?"

"I'm not very good either." Crona stated, rubbing his arm with his hand and looking shyly at everyone. "I only came because they told me too. Maka is here so I thought it would be okay. But, she's not playing." He kept looking around nervously. "I don't think I should play. No, it's a bad idea. I don't know how. I should go home right now."

"Hey, I brought you along because you were just sulking around! C'mon!" Black*Star slapped him in the back, startling him. "Hey, Soul! You can be on my team! Let's beat them all and show them who's boss!"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not playing either." Soul told him and without a second to spare, he grabbed Maka's warm hand. He heard her gasp, feeling her fingers quirk. He couldn't deny to himself that he loved feeling Maka's hand in his. It felt so perfect. It felt like it belonged there. "Maka and I are going to watch from the sidelines. We'll be cheering for you all."

"I change my mind. I wanna play." Maka started, but Soul didn't let the others hear since he was already pulling her toward a nearby bench. Once they stood right in front of the bench, Maka rolled her eyes before she sat down on it. "If I would have known that you weren't playing, I would have joined the game."

Soul didn't say anything and sat down right next to her. She was about to scoot herself away, but he didn't let her and grabbed her arm. Maka froze and tried her best to not look at him. Soul smirked at her reaction, wishing he could just pull her closer to him and kiss her. Being so close to her was torture since it difficult for him to restrain himself. He wanted her so badly that it was maddening. Never in his life had he ever had such a reaction toward anyone. Looking at her, Soul began to admire her features, but what he liked best about her was her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that made his heart stop. "Maka?" He suddenly said when Black*Star and the others began the game. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Maka's eyes gasped and tried to push herself away from him. "I can't answer that right now." She looked down at the ground, covering her face with her hair. "I don't know what's going on inside me right now. I don't know what I want or what I feel, but you can't expect me to forgive you just like that." Her voice was low, barely audible. "It hurt a lot, Soul. Do you understand that? I don't want to be here right now. I want to run home and not look back, but I'm not. I'm not going to let Kid worry about me anymore. He came all this way for me."

Soul shook his head as he leaned back on the bench. He hated when Maka talked about Kid. He hated when she looked at him. He hated the way she cared about him. Would she put Kid before him? Did she care more about Kid than him? "So he came back because of you? Isn't that nice of him."

"Yes. It was nice of him." Maka told him, hitting his ego pretty hard. "Unlike certain people I know, he's actually honest and sincere. He's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. To be honest, I don't know what I would do without him." Maka clenched her hands into fists as she closed her eyes. "That's why it frustrates me to know that I ignored him all this time while he was worrying about me. I didn't call him because my mind was busy somewhere else. I realize now how important he is to me and that I would never want to lose a person like him."

She was staring at Kid as he dribbled the ball across the basketball court. Soul honestly couldn't see what was so great about him. He wondered why Maka was being so talkative about Kid when it was obvious that he couldn't stand him. Why did he have to show up now? Why? Soul gritted his teeth as he grabbed Maka's hand. "So it's okay to lose me, but not Kid? If that's how you feel, why don't you tell him?! Why don't you tell him how much you love him?! Is that why you didn't want to accept me?! Do you prefer him over me, Maka?! Is that it?! Do you love him?!"

"What are you talking about? Where are you getting all this from?" Maka told him with a shaky voice. She tried to release her hand from his grasp, but the more she tried, the tighter Soul would grip. "Soul, I don't know why I'm explaining this to you, but Kid is my best friend since who knows how long! It's only natural that I would care about my best friend!"

"Have you heard the way you talked about him?! All you do is praise him! What do you want me to feel, Maka?" Soul's voice trailed away as he placed Maka's hand over his heart. Her eyes widen. She could probably feel his heart pounding rapidly inside. "This is the reaction I get when I'm near you. I can't stop feeling this, Maka." Soul released her hand before he looked up at the sky. "That's why it annoys me that you talk about some other guy, friend or not. I want you to be mine. I love you."

That was the truth. Ever since he had admitted to himself that he was in love with her, he was able to show her more affection. He was able to display his feelings a lot more easier. He only hoped that one day, Maka would say those same words to him. He would do anything to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"The only reason I agreed to come here was because of Kid." Maka told him as she began to stare at Kid who was desperately trying to steal the ball away from Black*Star. "He's liked Liz for such a long time and I really want to get them together." Maka sighed as she leaned her head on her hands. "I don't know how, though. He's too shy to even talk to her. Even right now, he's avoiding her as much as possible. I don't know what to do. I wish I could help him out."

"He likes Liz?" Soul questioned to himself as he turned to look at everyone playing on the court. He suddenly smiled and got himself closer to Maka. "So are you telling me that he doesn't have a thing for you?"

"Of course not, stupid!" Maka exclaimed, backing away a little. Her face was getting a bit flushed, but that just made her look cutter. "I can't believe you thought something like that. Kid is my friend. That's how we've always seen each other. There has never been nothing more than friendship. You shouldn't jump to stupid conclusions like that."

With that being said, Soul grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his. He could feel her breath hitting his skin, making him feel anxious. "I don't get why you're trying so hard to explain yourself. Could it be that you don't want me to get the wrong idea?" Maka furrowed her eyebrows at him which only caused him to laugh. "It's okay, now. I don't hate him that much anymore. Maybe I could try to get along with him. Maybe. Just maybe."

"Do what you want." Maka told him, but Soul kept closing the gap that separated them. "It has nothing to do with me."

Soul ignored her words and forcefully pulled her into a kiss. When he was about to deepen it, Maka reacted and pushed him as hard as she could away from him. Instead of getting mad, she sat there in silence with flushed cheeks, touching her lips with her fingers. Her entire face was flustered and her hands were shaking. Soul smirked with triumphant as he reached to grab her hair, but she didn't push his hand away and kept staring at him with a disturbed look. Then, he leaned closer to her, whispering something in her ear.

"I'll be waiting for your forgiveness."

…


	26. Meaningless

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone. I finally updated. I would have updated sooner, but I was updating my other stories. Sorry!_

_Oh yeah, I got accepted into Austin College. I was so happy since it was my number one college. I could become a teacher, do creative writing, and learn Japanese all in the same college. I was so excited, but then I started making calculations and I realized that I can't afford going there. :'(_

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope this chappie meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 26 – Meaningless**

Everything was starting to drive Maka crazy. Her studies, her father's constant nagging, Soul's persistence, the gossip, everything was driving her to her limits. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. She didn't know how much more she could handle. Sometimes she felt like she didn't have room to breath. She felt overwhelmed all the time.

Maka yawned, walking to the classroom tiredly. She had hardly had any sleep the night before since Soul's words kept circling in her mind. She couldn't forget them. She wouldn't be able to. His words tormented her and made her ponder certain things. She kept asking herself, over and over, as she laid down in her bed if Soul E. Evans really liked her. She wondered if Soul's words were the real truth. Was it okay for her to believe him? She had believed him once and it only left her with a broken heart. She was afraid that believing him again would cause her the same pain.

What should she do then? If she didn't accept him, would he keep on bothering her? Would he ever leave her alone? He was a handsome guy and he could practically get any girl her wanted. Even so, he was wasting his time trying to get her forgiveness. Should she? Should she give in and accept him again? Maka ruffled her hair since once again didn't bother to tie them up in pigtails. For once, she didn't know what to do.

Dragging her feet, Maka walked inside the empty classroom to get her books. She didn't know where Kid was and thankfully she didn't know where Soul or Black*Star were either. Lately, they seemed to be trampling all over her especially Soul. She hoped that they would take the hint that she wanted to be alone. For the past few days, Maka had tried her best to avoid them. She didn't want to see Soul since he would probably ask her if she was ready to forgive him.

After surviving an entire day of school, Maka had been so ready to leave that as soon as she heard the bell, she dashed out the classroom. She didn't realize that she had forgotten some of her books underneath her desk. Yawning again, Maka walked toward her desk and reached to get her books. When she pulled out her books, she realized that a thin piece of paper had fallen down on the floor. Maka blinked several times as she looked at the paper on the floor. She wondered why in the world it had been in her desk. Maka placed her books on top of her desk, but hesitated to pick up the note.

She was almost sure it was from Soul. Who else could it possibly be from? No one else came to mind since he seemed the only that would be motivated to tell her something through a note. Sighing, Maka wondered what he could possibly want. She leaned down and picked up the suspicious looking note. She slowly unfolded it and was surprised to see that it wasn't from Soul.

_To Maka Albarn:_

_Greetings! We are pleased to inform you that this your official invitation to join our club, The Literature Club. After careful observation and because of your good grades, we believe that you would make an excellent addition to our wonderful club. We ask you to come join us. We will be waiting for you today at the library, 4 pm. Please don't be late. First impressions are everything._

_From Vice-President Noah_

Maka sighed as she lowered the paper from her face. Maybe if she didn't have any problems, she would join, but in that moment, all Maka wanted to do was go home. She didn't have the time or the luxury to join a club. It would probably drain the little energy and strength she had left. Maka crumbled the paper in her hand and tossed it in a nearby trash can. She wasn't about to worry about something as small and meaningless as that.

Grabbing her books, Maka walked toward the door and when she opened it, she was surprised to find herself face to face with some strange looking boy. He looked at her and without saying one word, his mouth slowly curved into a funny looking frown. He was dressed in black and his hair was black, making him look a bit suspicious. Maka pretty soon came to the conclusion that she had never seen him before and wondered who he was.

Then again, what did it matter? She wanted to get home. She smiled at him and was about to walk right passed him when he suddenly spoke to her. "What are you doing here?! You're not suppose to be here?! Are you just going to ignore Noah-sama's request?"

Maka turned to look at him a bit confused. She looked around and made sure she was talking to her. She hardly knew him and yet, he was talking to her. "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

He stomped his feet angrily, throwing a fit and making Maka take a few steps back. She nervously stared at him and wondered if he was okay. Once he was done with his tantrum, he looked up at Maka with his creepy frown. "It doesn't matter! We have to go right now! Noah-sama has been waiting for you! He even sent me out to come look for you so you better go!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Maka gripped on her books tightly as she let out a sigh. She was too tired to deal with some boy's nonsense. She wanted to go home. "Anyways, I have to get going. Please excuse me!"

Maka was about to rush away, but the guy stood in front of her. He stared at her with angry look. This was really all she needed. "Where are you going?! Are you just going to ignore the invitation they sent you!? Do you not want to join Noah-sama's Literature Club?! You stupid girl! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Say what?" Maka wondered if the guy in front of her was talking about the invitation she had just thrown in the trash. She wondered how long it had been in her desk without her knowing it.

Then out of no where, the guy grabbed her wrist and began pulling her toward the stairs, probably to the library. Maka could easily push him away, but she kind of felt sorry for him. Even though he had called her stupid, he had come all this way to get her. Besides, despite the fact she wanted to go home, she thought that going along with the guy since it would be a good opportunity to reject the invitation. She would have to tell that Noah person that she didn't want to be a part of their club. "Hey." Maka suddenly said, pulling her hand away from the boy's grip. "What's your name?"

He turned to give her an angry glare. Maka could tell that he didn't really like her at all. She wondered why since she hardly even knew the guy. Maka sighed as they finally reached the library and walked right in. For some reason, Maka saw it different from how it usually was. The lights were dim and the librarians were no where around. It was empty and the only thing that Maka could hear was her heavy breathing. Maka gulped as she followed the boy deep into the library. Then, he stopped and stood in front of a table where two other boys sitting.

"Noah-sama." The boy said, his eyes suddenly lit up with joy. Maka looked at the guy he was talking to, the guy he called Noah. He was tall and he wore a hat on his head. He was probably the one that had sent her the invitation to be a part of their club. "I brought you Maka Albarn, Noah-sama. Just like you told me too."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!" Noah hollered at him, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. He crossed his hands, looking disturbed and making the guy frown. "Remember your position here, Gopher. You're suppose to do whatever I say, so don't feel too accomplished."

Maka cleared her throat before she spoke to them. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I really have to get going. I really appreciate the invitation and everything. It's very nice of you, but I can't accept it. Sorry."

"Hello, Maka Albarn. It's nice to finally see you in person. I've heard so much about you that I just had to see who you were. I just had to see the girl who had managed to break Soul." He gave her a smile, but Maka didn't sense kindness at all. Maka took a step back, wondering why he had just mentioned Soul. "Anyways, we want you to be apart of our club, the Literature Club. As you can see, we have no females. So it would be quite nice to have the famous Maka Albarn with us."

"Didn't you just hear what I just said." Maka told him, losing a bit of her patience. She had wanted to get over with this quickly, but, like always, things weren't going the way she had planned. "I don't want to be a part of your club. I'm sorry. I just came to tell you that. That's all."

"How dare you talk to Noah-sama like that, you stupid girl!" Gopher exclaimed, giving her a threatening glare before turning back to look at Noah. "She doesn't deserve to be here! She should just leave! We're better off without her!"

"So tell me," The other guy, who had been sitting quietly without uttering one word, said. He had his head lowered the entire and only now did Maka noticed him. He had long black hair that covered his face. His eyes were a dark red color and his skin was the palest Maka had ever seen. He didn't look happy to see her and if looks could kill, she would be dead. "What are your reasons? Why don't you want to join?"

"Well," Maka placed her hand on the back of her head nervously. She looked around, wishing to be home in that moment. "I just don't want to join. I'm pretty busy already and I don't want engage myself in something else. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Fine. I'm not going to force you to join, but this is the last time we ask you nicely." The guy with the long hair said to her, giving her a long deep glare. Maka nervously took another step back. Those guys seemed to know her so well and yet, she had never seen them before. She wondered why they were even bothering to ask her. There were plenty of other girls they could ask. Why did it have to be her? "So, I'll ask you again. Are you going to be a part of our club or not?"

"I'll advise you to reconsider your decision, Miss Maka." Noah told her almost as a hiss. Maka could tell that his politeness was nothing but a joke. "Our President Asura went through the trouble of inviting you. Despite his intentions, you should be honored that a girl like you got attention from him."

Maka stayed silent, feeling pressured. She didn't know what was going on, but they were all creeping her out. She looked down at the ground as she tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not going to change my mind."

"Very well, then." The guy, who Maka figured his named was Asura, said. He crossed his hands as he gave her a glare. "You lost a great opportunity. We would have loved for you to join us. We even have a few things in common." Surprisingly enough, Asura smirked at her. "Our hatred for Soul binds us. You're his weakness, Albarn. We could have joined forces and we could have destroyed Soul easily. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"What?! You're insane! I don't hate Soul! I have no clue where you got that idea from, but you're wrong!" Maka exclaimed to him, curling her hands into fists. She furrowed her eyebrows at them, giving them the scariest look she had. What in the world made them think she hated Sou? She almost – "If you dare touch Soul, I swear I'm gonna make you regret it! Keep away from him, you creep!"

With that, Maka turned around and started marching down the library. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Were those people serious or were they just messing around with her? Maka hoped from the bottom of her heart that everything had been a foul joke. Maka continued walking toward the door, feeling the stares of the three guys. Even though she was pretty far away, she was able to hear Asura last words.

"We won't give up on you." He said out loud. "We will destroy Soul."

…

Soul felt a shiver run down his spine as he sat in a nearby bench. Every day was getting colder and he could understand why. They were already in December so it was natural. Soul sighed as he leaned his head against the bench. He looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful cloudless sky, the sun trying shine through the cold air. In most places there would probably already be snow, but since he lived in Death City, snow would always come later.

The fact that it was already December also meant that Christmas was getting closer. Soul gave out another sigh as he sat up straight. He looked down at his hands before he curled them into a fists. He still had time before Christmas arrived. There were still a couple of weeks before Christmas. He had time to gather up some money and buy Maka a present.

That's what he had been doing since school had been over. He had been trying desperately to find a part time job so he can earn money on his own. If he asked his dad or Wes for money, then his present to Maka would be meaningless. He wanted to earn money with his own hands to give Maka the best present ever. She deserved it. Usually, Soul never paid attention to Christmas and never really cared about it. Of course, things were different now.

Multiple benefits would come from getting a part time job, though. If he collected enough money, he could finally move out of Wes's apartment and get an apartment of his own. Of course, that wouldn't happen in a long time since paying bills didn't sound too exciting to him, but the thought of being away from Wes motivated him.

Changing his thoughts back to Maka, Soul wondered what she was doing and if she was already was already home. She had been avoiding him the past few days and that had hurt him. He tried getting close to her. He tried to talk to her and say hi to her, but she didn't let him. She didn't let him get three feet close before she would run away. It was clear to Soul that she didn't him near.

What was he suppose to do then? All he could do now was watch her from afar and admire her. She was his everything. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't. It hurt him to see her smiling with Kid or with Crona, leaving him alone in his puddle of sorrow. How was he suppose to gain her heart again if she didn't let him get close to her? He had tried everything to show her his feelings, but nothing seemed to be working. She was so close to him and yet, she was so far.

Soul sighed again as he looked down at the ground. Everything was simply exhausting. He had trouble sleeping every night since she was always in his thoughts. Every time he grabbed his cellphone he resisted himself from calling her, from texting her, from talking to her. When he was in class, he would constantly have to remind himself to not stare at her. Every time he saw Maka, his reflexes would act on their own and he would go toward her. Whenever he was with Maka, the words from his heart would come out, changing him into a completely different person.

He didn't like himself being that way. If he would have known that he was going to fall in love, he would have never accepted Black*Star's bet. Everything always went back down to that stupid meaningless bet he had made with Black*Star. If that bet would have never existed, he wouldn't be acting like an idiot. He no longer was that cool person that everyone envied. He was the pathetic Soul Eater Evans that fell in love with Maka Albarn. She was the one responsible for everything. He blamed her for everything.

"Hey, Soul. What's up?" Soul heard someone say. He looked up to see Kid standing right in front of him. Soul rolled his eyes as he sat up straight. He resisted himself from telling him to go away. He was the least person he wanted to see in that moment."Mind if I sit here?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders, but Kid sat down anyways. Soul scooted away from him before letting out a sigh. He wondered what he wanted, but he wasn't planning on asking him. Even though Maka had told him that he didn't like her and she didn't like him, Kid still got on his nerves. Soul couldn't stand looking at him. They sat there in silence, letting the wind rustle arounf them.

"I know that you hate me." Kid told him and Soul couldn't help, but smirk since Kid had just hit the bullseye. "I was watching you and Maka the other day when we were playing basketball and I think I've changed my mind about you. It seems to me that you might feel something for her."

"That's really none of your business. What I feel for Maka is my problem." Soul snapped at him, but when he saw Kid's surprised face, he tried to calm himself down. He had to remember that he was Maka's friend and he needed to try to get along with him. Soul took a deep breath and returned to look back down at the ground. "Yeah, you're right. Maka is someone very important to me, but because of my stupidity, she broke up with me. You were right, I should have told her from the start."

"Yeah, you should have." Kid told him bluntly which made Soul cringe a bit. He was texting on his phone while he spoke to him. "You could have avoided all of this mess if you would have told her. Maka is really stubborn and when she has something on her mind, it's hard to change her opinion. Still, she's an amazing person, my one and only friend."

"Really?" Soul said a bit sadly. He only knew Maka for a short amount of time and yet, she was able to capture his heart. He wondered what it would have been like if he would have met her earlier. "You're kind of lucky, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Kid told him, shutting his phone closed. He looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Back then, I was pretty crazy. Anything unsymmetrical would literally drive me insane. I wouldn't be able to go to school unless everything around me look symmetrical. Everything had to be perfect or else I would lose it. It was hard controlling me. I'm still like that, but not as much and it's all thanks to Maka." Kid sighed while he smiled to himself. "Even though I was strange and a misfit, she approached me. She talked to me. She became my friend even though everyone avoided me. She helped me get through my tantrums and through my breakouts. She has always been there for me. The least I can do is make her happy."

Soul listened attentively and couldn't help, but change his mind a little about Kid. It seemed to him that he was speaking from his heart. How could he hate him now when he knew that they both had the same feeling? They both wanted Maka to happy.

"That's why it hurt me so much to see hear her crying." Kid suddenly said in a dry serious voice. "She called me one evening, telling me what had happened between you and her. It tore me apart to hear her like that. I couldn't stand it, so I came back as soon as I could. I wanted to support her the same way she had supported me."

They were same. It would pain Soul to see Maka crying too. As much as he hated to admit it, he and Kid had similar qualities because of Maka. Just like him, Maka had influenced Kid to become the person he was. Maka had changed him as well and made him become a much more better person.

"It was only natural that I ended up hating you. It was your fault that Maka was crying and suffering because of you." Kid admitted, but his voice wasn't harsh and it seemed quite passive. "I told Maka to forget about you and she told me that she couldn't. That's when I realized that her feelings for you are strong and if you like her the way you say you do, then you'll wait for her. You'll wait for her to get over all of this."

"Even if you hadn't told me all of this," Soul began after a long silence from his part. "I was still planning on waiting. I'm going to do everything I can to get her forgiveness and to get her to accept me again. I know I messed up, but I deserve another chance. No one's perfect after all."

Kid smiled as he stood up. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around to look at Soul. "That's true. No one and nothing is perfect. Of course, it doesn't hurt to try to be symmetrical." Kid closed his eyes letting the cold air hit his face. "You know, I texted Maka a while ago, telling her to meet me here. Maybe you could stick around too? It's a pretty good excuse for you to be near her."

Soul's eyes widen as he lifted his head. He didn't know what surprised him more; the fact that Kid was helping him or that Maka was on her way. He wanted to see her so badly that his heart suddenly increased it's speed. Cursing himself underneath his breath, Soul stood up next to Kid and looked down the sidewalk. If he stayed a bit longer, he would be able to talk to her.

It was an exciting thought and Soul was eager to stick around, but he felt something heavy in his heart. He knew the reality of the whole situation. "I can't." Soul suddenly said quietly. "She doesn't want to see me right now. If she sees me here with you, she'll probably turn away."

Without saying another word, Soul started walking away with his hands in his pockets. His legs wanted to turn around so badly, but Soul restrained them from doing so. He forced them to walk forward and to not look back. He walked for a minute or so, getting good distance away from Kid when he decided to turn around to see if Maka was there. Sure enough, she was there. She was walking toward Kid, smiling and waving at him.

Soul immediately hid behind a light post and watched her. Her beautiful loose hair floated along with the wind. Her smile radiated brighter than the sun itself. Her presence made him warmer than spring. She was something else. A girl like her could probably change everyone's life. There wasn't a doubt inside Soul that she was special.

This was all he could do now. Ever since the basketball game, she had been avoiding him like crazy and he couldn't even approach her. How was he suppose change something like that? Was it even possible? Soul pulled his jacket together as he watched Kid and Maka walk together in another direction. Would he have been with them if he would have stayed just a bit longer? What would have the consequences?

Soul sighed as he started walking toward his home. He was done for the day. There would be no point in following them since he still wouldn't be able to talk to her. He wouldn't able to change anything if he followed them. For the days to come, he would just have to watch her from afar, hoping she would let him come close to her.

After all, it was impossible touching the untouchable.

…


	27. Word of Advice

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone. I just couldn't resist updating today. Even though I was feeling a bit sick, I wasn't going to let that stop me. Homework isn't going to stop me either. Ha! It's kind of funny because I never do homework at home. I usually do it during school. It's better that way. :)_

_Well, it's almost Winter Break! Going to get two weeks off from school and that probably means that I'll be updating like crazy!_

_Anyways, a thanks to everyone that's made it this far! Love you guys lots! Oh, and sorry for any grammatical errors! Hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 27 – Word of Advice**

Walking in a daze down the hallway, Maka let out a deep sigh. If she felt exhausted before, now she felt a thousand times worse. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake away the sleep that was still inside her. She yawned as she tiredly closed her eyes. If she could, she would drop herself on the floor and fall asleep.

Ever since she met the members of the Literature Club, Maka suddenly started to see them everywhere. She saw one of the them by the entrance gate in the morning and she had spotted the other two randomly walking around. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but she could feel them staring at her as she had walked by. Maka had never noticed them because they managed to blend in so well with the crowd. If they would have never appeared before her, she would have probably never seen them. Now, that she knew that they existed and that they harbored a deep hatred for Soul, Maka couldn't help but be scared of them.

She wanted to tell someone what was going on. She wanted to tell Soul that there were people who were after him and who hated him. She wanted to warn him to be careful. Maka didn't know what those people were planning to do with him and that was the precise reason why she was worried. The anxiety was slowly building up and starting to eat her away. It didn't matter if she was mad at him or not, she had to tell Soul that there were some crazy people that wanted to destroy him. With that on her mind, a chill traveled throughout her body.

No matter how hard she thought about it though, Maka couldn't understand why Noah and the others hated Soul. She didn't understand what Soul could have done to them. She knew that before she met Soul he was a womanizer and a big flirt, but that was it. She knew nothing else. She didn't know anything about Soul's past beyond that. Even so, despite his flirtatious ways of the past, Maka didn't think he was a bad person. He wouldn't do something that would hurt another person. Or would he? Maka let out another sigh as she gripped on to her books tighter. She didn't even know what to think anymore. All her thoughts were started to pile inside her mind.

Then again, how was she suppose to approach him after everything that had happened? She would never be able to look at him in the eyes. One look into his crimson eyes would definitely drift her away into a bliss. The emotions that she was trying so hard to suppress would be released with one look from Soul. Maka didn't feel ready to forgive him yet. Her heart wasn't fully healed yet and she didn't know if she was ready to give him a second chance. She was afraid at a number of levels what could happen if she got together with Soul again. Still, she had to tell him that someone was after him.

"Hey, Maka?" Kid suddenly told her, snapping her from her thoughts. Maka came back to reality and turned to look at Kid who was walking next to her. She gave him a smile as she tried to recompose herself. Maybe she giving something too much importance. "What's wrong, Maka? You seem a bit distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Yes." Maka said to him while she nervously looked away. She was always so easy to read and she hated that. She could never hide her true feelings from Kid, but sometimes it was better to leave some topics untouched. "I'm just feeling a bit stressed out. You know, all this school work and stuff. I'm so behind in my studies. I don't even remember when was the last time I sat down to study. My mind has just been so busy – "

"Thinking about Soul." Kid suddenly finished for her, catching Maka completely off guard. Her face flushed which caused Kid to let out a small laugh. They both stopped walking as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder as encouragement. Maka pouted, but didn't say anything as she stared at Kid's golden eyes. "Maka, if you like Soul, what's stopping you from forgiving him? Aren't you only hurting yourself if you keep on denying your feelings?"

"That's not the problem! I haven't been thinking about him!" Maka lied with embarrassment. There was no doubt to her that Kid was pretty good at figuring her out. "I haven't talked to him in a long time." She suddenly said quietly and for some reason, she felt sad about it. "I don't know what to do."

Kid stroked her cheek gently before he patted her head. "It's okay, Maka. No one is pressuring you." He told her in the sweetest voice he had. "I can understand why you're reluctant with it comes to Soul, but you can't keep running away from him forever. You know that, right?"

Maka nodded as she watched Kid put his hands in his pockets. He smiled at her before he started walking toward his class. Maka didn't move, but her eyes followed her best friend down the hallway. She kept telling herself that she was the luckiest person in the world to have a friend like him. His words were nothing but the pure truth and Maka knew that already. She knew that she couldn't keep on avoiding Soul forever and that sooner or later she would have to talk to him again.

She was afraid. She was afraid of Soul getting close to her because she knew if she had him face to face, her heart wouldn't be able to resist itself. She would give in if she allowed him to get close to her, to embrace her, to kiss her. Maka wouldn't be able to contain her emotions. As each day went by, the urge to be with him and the urge to forgive him would increase. She was starting to miss him. She couldn't deny it. The days she and him had been together had been one of her best.

Maka sighed and was about to start walking back to class, but being as distracted as she was, she didn't notice a door flying toward her until it hit her in the face. She fell back before everything went black.

Not sure what had happened, Maka opened her eyes to find herself on top of a bed in the nurses office. Her head was spinning and she decided to keep her eyes closed. She placed her hand over her forehead which only caused her to flinch in pain. Someone had slammed the door in her face. That's what had happened. Maka forced her eyes opened again and turned her head slightly, expecting to see the nurse, but instead she saw Black*Star looking around the cabinets nervously. Maka blinked several times wondering if she was starting to see things.

She shifted herself in the bed and slowly sat up. She felt really dizzy, but that was probably from the impact of the door. If she hadn't been so zoned out, she probably could have avoided that door. Then again, it wasn't really her fault. Maka groaned a little as she tried to wash away the aches around her body. Not only had the door hit her, but she had also hit the floor pretty hard. "Black*Star?" She said to him which made him as stiff as a rock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Maka! So sorry!" He came toward her and grabbed her hands. "Please forgive your God, Maka! I didn't mean to hit you with the door! Promise! It was an accident! I swear! So, please don't tell Soul about this! He'll kill if he finds out I knocked you out! That guy is a cruel beast!" Realizing his words, Black*Star suddenly stood up straight and began to laugh nervously. "Of course, I could take that guy on any day! Soul is such a weakling! I'm not afraid of him! Ha! Ha!"

Black*Star didn't sound so sure, but Maka decided not to torment him about it. She knew that if she pushed his buttons, he would go on forever and ever. "It's okay, I guess. I'm fine so don't worry about it." Maka told him as she continued to rub away the pain from her forehead. She winced at the thought of having a bruise. "By the way, where's the nurse? Is she not here or what?"

"Nope. I can brought you here on my own." He told her with pride like if he done the greatest thing in the world. "I was trying to find some alcohol or something to revive you with. I guess, you're okay now! Glad you didn't die!"

"Yeah, I don't think people die from door slams." Maka quickly told him so that he wouldn't go on rambling. She placed her hands on top of her thighs as she looked down at the ground. For some reason, she felt so weird being all alone with Black*Star since she didn't know him that well. She would get up and leave, but she wanted to get some bandages to cover up her probable bruises. "Thanks for bringing me here. I can manage on my own. You don't have to stay here."

"Hey." Black*Star suddenly said much too quiet for his nature. Maka looked at him with surprise as he turned away from her. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while; I'm sorry. I'm the one to blame about all this. It's not Soul's fault, you know. I'm the one that started everything. I was the one that told him about you. I considered everything as a game, but Soul ended up falling for you, you know. He really does like you."

Maka stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She could feel her face flushing as a cold gust of wind flew in through a small crack in the window. She had never seen Black*Star act like that before. She had never seen him talk so seriously. Maka shifted herself uncomfortably on the bed as she focused on the tiles on the floor. For some reason, he was starting to sound like Kid.

"Soul is an awesome person and he really likes you," Black*Star began and Maka gulped when she saw his hands curling into fists. Then he gave her glare that sent a shiver down Maka's spine. "So hurry up and forgive him already! You get on my nerves sometimes! I feel like slapping you sometimes, but I don't since you're a girl!"

"Oh, yeah? But you still hit me with the door, didn't you?" Maka exclaimed back at him. The nice quiet Black*Star was clearly gone and he was back to normal. "Besides, you have no right to complain since you're the one that started all of this. You said so yourself. So be quiet and stop making fuss."

"Well, whatever! All I know is that you better forgive him before his birthday! You got that!" Black*Star snapped at her as he held his hand out in the air. "If you leave Soul alone on his birthday, I will never forgive you! You got that?!"

Maka didn't understand what he was talking about. She didn't even know it was almost Soul's birthday. "What do you mean? It's almost Soul's birthday? I didn't know that!?"

"Well, now you do. It's in," He paused as he began to count the days in his fingers. "It's in two days! He hates celebrating his birthday so we never make a big deal about it, but it is an important day for him." His voice was starting to get serious again, making Maka nervous. Her heart was pounding loudly inside her heart as she waited for Black*Star to finish. "His birthday always brings him pain since that's also the day his mother died. His mother died giving birth to him."

Maka gasped silently to herself as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She would have never imagined that Soul's mother was dead. He had never told her anything about it. He had mentioned his parents once to her and that was back when he had taken her to the theater. She never knew that Soul's real mother had died. She would have never imagined something like that. Maka's heart continued to thud loudly and rapidly as she imagined Soul. She couldn't even imagine the pain Soul felt knowing that the day he was born, his mother died. The woman that gave birth to him left him alone. It was to much for Maka. She could feel tears suddenly swelling in her eyes.

"Now do you understand?!" Black*Star exclaimed, breaking through her bubble. He walked toward her and grabbed her shoulders tightly, shaking her back and forth. "That's why you have to forgive him! He needs you! He loves you! I have never seen him like that before! If you leave him the same way his mother did, he won't be able to handle it! So if you don't forgive him, I'll seriously whack you in the head!"

…

"Black*Star!" Soul called out to him as soon as he entered the nurses office. He was holding Maka by the shoulders, putting his face extremely close to hers. He furrowed his eyebrows at his friend, his mind immediately thinking the worst. He didn't know what they were talking about and he didn't want to know. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Quickly letting go, Black*Star nervously scratched the back of head. "Chill out, Soul! It's not what you think, Okay! I accidentally hit Maka in the face with the door, but it was nothing serious! She just kind of fell unconcious! See! I was just making sure if she's okay! I wasn't trying to do-do nothing!" He nervously started laughing as he started taking a few steps away from Maka. He then started going toward the door. "She's okay now! So, I guess I better get going! See ya, Soul!"

With that, he dashed out the nurse's office, leaving him alone with Maka. Soul wouldn't have come at all if he hadn't heard some people talking about the way Black*Star had carried Maka to nurse's office unconsciously. He got worried and quickly came to see if Maka was okay. He relived to see her sitting up, but he wasn't too happy seeing Black*Star too close to her. Since Black*Star was his friend and because he knows Black*Star would never lay a hand on Maka, Soul had let him get away easily.

Soul turned to look at Maka, but her eyes remained glued to the ground. Her face was a bit flushed and he could see her hands quivering. He wondered if she was reacting that way because of him. "Hey, Maka? Are you okay?" He asked her, but he was surprised to see her nod slowly. He took a step forward as she continued to sit on the bed. "Maka, are you okay?"

Maka looked up at him and that's when he noticed tears forming in her eyes. Of course, she quickly rubbed them away from her eyes when she noticed him staring at her. Soul took a few more steps toward her until he stood directly in front of her. This was the first time he stood so close to her since the basketball game. For some reason, the fact that she wasn't running away from him made him happy. He never knew that something as small as that could bring him so much joy. Even though, he tried not to get to excited since it probably didn't mean anything, Soul's heart started to pound loudly as a knot formed in his throat.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul said again. He lifted her chin with his hand and made her look up at him. He gently wiped away the tears that were threatening to crawl down her cheeks. "Are you sure you're okay? You're crying."

Maka turned away from him, but she gave him a small smile in return. "I'm fine. It was just an accident. I wasn't paying attention and Black*Star hit me with the door. In a way, it was kind of my fault."

A smile suddenly formed on Soul's face. He let out a sigh as he grabbed a strand of Maka's hair. He was stepping on to Maka's newly set boundaries, but in that moment, he just wanted to be with her. "You finally spoke to me, Maka." He held her hair in his hands, feeling it's soft texture. "I'm so glad. Then again, simply being here with you revived something inside me. These past few days have seemed like an eternity without you."

Maka blushed, pulling her hair back. She looked away and tried to avoid his gaze. Then he noticed that she was trying to tell him something, but she was struggling with her words. She nervously began to play with her fingers as she spoke. "I've been wondering, Soul." She began in a quiet voice, barely audible. "Do you know someone named Asura?"

"Asura? Why are you asking me something like that?" Soul asked her, placing his hands in his pockets so that he wouldn't touch her anymore. Having her so close made it hard for him to control his emotions and his desires. After a minute or so in silence, Soul sighed and decided to answer Maka's question. "Asura? Yeah, I know who is. He's a twisted guy with a twisted mind. I remember one time he cornered Black*Star and tried jump him with his other little friends. Of course, Black*Star whooped their asses." Soul gave Maka a suspicious look. "Why do you ask?"

Maka stared at him for awhile, but Soul's eyes widen when he suddenly felt her tugging on his sleeve. Then she looked down at the floor, her hand trembling a bit. Soul placed his hand over her head as he tried to comfort her. He didn't know what was wrong and he would have have helped her if he would know how. "Maka, are you okay?"

She nodded, but Soul knew she was lying. "That guy, Asura, he's plotting something against you. He wants to hurt you, Soul. I don't know why, but he said that he hated you. He said that he wanted to destroy you. I didn't know whether to tell you this or not, but I couldn't keep it inside me anymore. You needed to know. I don't want nothing to happen to you, Soul. I'm telling you this so you can be careful."

"Oh, Maka." Another smile appeared in Soul's face. He leaned down in front of her and looked at her green eyes. Her face flushed and before she had a chance to push him away, Soul grabbed her hands and pulled her into an embrace. He gently pushed her face toward her chest and kept her there as he spoke. "It's okay, Maka. I can defend myself. You don't have to worry about me. I'm hated by a lot of people in this school. It doesn't matter to me who hates me as long as it's not you."

"I don't hate you, Soul." Maka told him in whisper. Soul's twitched and couldn't help, but hold Maka even closer to him. He had to enjoy this moment while he could. Knowing Maka, she could probably push him away in any minute. "If I ever said that I hated you, I didn't really mean it. Whether it was for the bet or not, you helped me get through so many things. You helped me a lot and I will never be able to forget that."

"Maka," Soul began. He was fighting himself from kissing her. Being there with her was tempting him to pull her into something more than an embrace. "I'm sorry. I've already told you that I fucked up and everything is my fault. It's true that I made the bet with Black*Star, but that's in my past. You're present and my future. I wouldn't mind being with you for the rest of life."

"Soul," Maka said quietly, pushing him away from her. She tried to look away, but Soul pulled her chin so that she kept her eyes focused on him. "Why are you saying all that to me? Are you being serious?"

"Of course, I am." Soul told her in a sincere voice. He caressed her cheeks with his finger, but she quickly pushed his hand away. Sighing, Soul wondered what was going through her mind. Here he was pouring his heart out to her and she was still being as stubborn as ever. "You're the only one that's important to me. Without you, my life doesn't feel complete. I don't see myself anywhere without you. You're always in here, Maka." Soul pointed to his chest where his heart was located. "I can't rip you out of here even if I tried."

There was no doubt to Soul that when he was with Maka he was a completely different person. Nothing mattered to him at all except her. She was everything to him and yet, she couldn't see that. She kept a blind eye toward his feelings and didn't want to accept his apology. No mattered how many times he said his feelings to her, he felt like he was making little to no progress. Even so, whether it took him forever, Soul would get Maka to accept him. Even if it took him a million years, he was willing to wait that long for Maka's forgiveness.

That was how much he loved her. He had never felt something so strong as his feelings for Maka were. If she left his side, where would all those feelings go? He would be left empty without her. There would be nothing left of true real value within him. Without her, he would probably turn into an empty body without the ability to feel and love. He had never had someone show him the kindness that Maka had. He had never had someone show him what innocence was. She was the reason he woke up every morning with a motivation.

Maka was the one that had showed him that his life actually had meaning. No one ever saw his true value. When he would excel in something, he would be quickly overshadowed by his brother. He had many admires, but those girls only liked him because of his looks. None of them ever dared to even glance at his personality. Everyone else either envied him or hated him. The only real real friends he had were Black*Star and his group. Other than them, he had no one, but of course, she had proved him wrong.

His father would always look down on him along with his brother. They always reminded him of what he had done to his mother. Up until then, Soul thought that his life had no purpose. He believed that his mother had chosen his life over hers out of pure sympathy. She could have easily given up and she could have let him die along with her, but she didn't. She put in all her strength just to give birth to him. For many years, Soul pondered why she had done something like that. He wondered why she had given him life when he was absolutely useless. The only thing he was good at was getting girls and having sex with them. He had nothing in him that he could say that he was proud of.

After many years of wondering why his mother had chosen to give birth to him, he finally understood. He understood his purpose in life and it all came down to Maka. He was born to meet her and to fall in love with her. He was born to live a happy life with her and to always protect her. His mother might have been the woman that gave birth to him, but Maka was the one that gave him a reason to live.

Without thinking, Soul kneeled down on the floor in front of Maka and placed his head over her thighs. He laid there and slowly embraced her by the waist. That was the reason why he didn't want her to leave him. He needed her because she was essential to his survival. "Maka." He whispered, closing his eyes and getting a whiff of her sweet aroma. "Will you be my girl again?"

There was silence for the minutes to come and the only thing Soul hoped Maka didn't do was reject him. He could probably take any answer except a no. He couldn't imagine what he would do if she said that she never wanted to see him again.

Of course, that didn't happen and he felt Maka place her hand on top of his hair. He could feel her hand slowly stroking his hair with her fingers. Soul embraced her tighter as he laid on top of her thighs. Even though their was a cold breeze coming in from the window, he could feel Maka's warmth traveling throughout his body. As long as she was there with him, Soul would never need anything else. He would always be complete. "Please. Give me another chance, Maka."

"I'll think about it." Maka told him in a gentle voice. "I promise I'll think about it."

Instead of feeling discouraged, Soul smiled to himself as he gripped on to Maka's shirt tightly like a child. Even though he was on the brink of collapsing, Maka didn't let go of her stubbornness.

Still, that was one of the many things he liked about her, probably one of the reasons why he fell for her.

...


	28. Second Chance

**Soul Eater**

_ Here it is, chapter 28 already. We've come through so much in the last three months. *sigh* Then it would get me mad when my sisters would say that they hated Soul Eater. It made me so mad that I forced them to watch the first episode...all it took was one episode to get both of them hooked. :) Two more Soul Eater fans in the world!_

_Anyways__, a thanks to everyone that's reading/following this story! Makes me happy! Sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

_P.s. Listened to What Are Words by Chirs Medina while writing (typing) this. Every inspirational. :)_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 28 – Second Chance**

Soul slouched back in his couch as he grabbed the remote control. He lazily turned on the TV and began to carelessly flip through the channels. Like always, there was nothing interesting for him to watch considering the TV had cable. Sighing, Soul suddenly stopped in a random channel. His eyes were focused on the screen, but his mind was somewhere else thinking about Maka.

He felt pathetic thinking about her all the time, but what was he suppose to do? He wanted to call her and ask her out somewhere, but he didn't want to receive a rejection. It disappointed him to know that he would be spending another weekend all alone. Never in his life had he felt so lonely than the way he was feeling now. His loneliness could have been prevented if he had only told her the truth. That was one of the many things that he regretted in that moment.

Not knowing what to do, Soul got up from the couch and stretched his hands high in the air. He walked to the kitchen with laziness before he opened the refrigerator. He looked all over, but there was nothing to eat. All the easy frozen microwavable food was gone, meaning he was going to starve. If he only knew how to cook like Wes, then he probably go hungry half the time. Thinking about his brother, Soul felt a growl come out of his mouth as he angrily slammed the fridge's door. There went another thing that Wes was better than him. Wes could cook while he couldn't.

Annoyed with himself, Soul walked out of the kitchen only to find himself face to face with his brother. Instead of being in his usual sloppy clothes, Wes was dressed quite formal. His black suit and tie actually made him look a bit professional. Soul stuck his hands in his pockets as he stared at his brother. He knew exactly where he was going since he did the same thing every year. After a few moments of silence, Soul suddenly heard Wes speak. "So," He said in a serious voice. "Are you coming?"

"Does it look like I'm going?" Soul told him as he looked down at his torn up jeans and t-shirt. Wes wasn't asking him that out of politeness, though. He was asking him that to torment him. Soul walked passed his brother and went back to the couch where he was sitting at. He hoped Wes would just leave and not mention anything to him anymore. He didn't know if he would be able to handle his cold words.

"I don't understand you." Wes replied, readjusting his tie as he glared at him. Soul tried to ignore him. He tried to ignore his words. He tried not let them get to him. To keep his mind busy, Soul kept spelling out Maka's name in his head. Of course, Wes still caught his attention. "Is it so wrong to visit your mother's grave on the day of her death? What's so wrong with that? Or could it be that you wouldn't be able to face her because of your guilt?"

"Shut up, Wes." Soul said to him, curling his hands into fists. He didn't want to hear that and that was precisely why Wes was talking to him. He wanted him to drown in despair and guilt. "You say that same thing every year that it's getting old. Instead of wasting your damn time talking to me, why don't you hurry your ass up? I don't want to see your damn face right now. Besides, how could I feel anything toward my mom when I never met her? I'd feel nothing if I went to her grave."

That was a straight up lie, but as long as he had an excuse nothing mattered. Never in his life had he ever visited his mother grave and he wasn't planning to. He didn't know how he would react if he went. He was afraid to see himself break. Soul wasn't ready and he feared that he would never be ready. His mother had been buried there for 17 years equaling his years of life.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Wes asked him almost like a hiss. He walked over to the living and picked up his watch that was on top of the TV. He placed it on his wrist while his eyes pierced into Soul. "Even dad is going this time. He's probably going to expect to see you there. So why don't you come along?"

"I already told you." Soul suddenly snapped at him, losing his patience. No matter how many times his brother asked him, he wasn't planning on going. He didn't want to and neither his dad nor Wes were going to make him go. They were just going to mess with him and look down at him if he went. Not only did his brother hate him, but Soul sometimes felt hatred coming from his own father. "Why don't you just leave already? You're getting on my last nerves, you asshole."

Wes gave him a death glare, crossing his hands with angry face. "You're the one that killed her, the least you could do is pay her a visit. If it wasn't thanks to you, she would still be living. That's why I hate you. I've never and I never will see you as my damn brother, but you know that already, right?"

"You're so fucking twisted! How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault? If I would have known, do you think I would have let her die?" Soul exclaimed , standing up from the sofa ready to start something. "It's been 17 years since that happened, don't you think it's time that you accepted her death?! You're not going to gain anything from hating me! Your hatred isn't going to bring her back! Why don't you get that straight into your fucking head before you start saying stupid shit?! It's not my fault and for the first time in my life, I don't regret being alive."

Wes stayed quiet as he stared at him with widen eyes. Soul smirked at him with victory since he had finally gotten him to shut up. The silence from him didn't last, though. "Okay, then. So tell, Soul. What makes you happy to live? What makes you so happy that mom died?"

"I'm not happy she's dead, idiot." Soul snapped at him, his eyes following him as he walked away from him. "All your life you always wanted me to hate myself. Does it disappoint you that you couldn't get things your way? Does it bother you that I have the ability to live a happy life and you don't?"

"You don't understand anything, so keep your mouth shut." Wes told him before he walked over to the door. He opened the door, but he didn't step outside. "You wouldn't act so cocky if Maka Albarn wasn't around. If she were to suddenly disappear, I wonder how you would feel."

With that, Wes slammed the door shut, leaving Soul standing all alone in the cold dead silence. He looked down at the floor, curling his fists. This would happen every year. Soul would usually let Wes's words sink away, but he couldn't do it this time. The way he had mentioned Maka made him feel uncomfortable to no end. It infuriated him to think that he might try to do something against her just to get at him. He would never allow it. If he dared get close to her, he would make him regret it. Wes could get at him anytime he wanted, but not with Maka.

A terrible feeling formed inside his chest as he sat back down on his couch. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and his fingers threaten to dial Maka's number which he already knew by memory. He really wanted her there with him. For once, he would like to try to enjoy his birthday.

Ever since he little, he received no party, no celebration, no cake, no presents, no nothing on the day of his birthday. Instead, his birthday was always treated with gloom and sadness because of his mother's death. They would grieve over her death without any consideration over his feelings. They never showed any kindness toward him since he was supposedly the one responsible for everything. Every year, he would spend his birthday alone with nothing special to happen. His birthday felt like any other day to Soul and he gave no importance to it. He had grown accustomed to that feeling to the point where he greeted it with an embrace.

Soul sighed when his mind suddenly thought of Maka. If he would have told her that it was his birthday, would she have at least bothered to call him? Did she have any idea how much he missed her? It amazing how time had gotten him to fall in love with her. She was buried deep within him and he knew that no mattered what would happen, he would always feel the same way toward her. She was his special girl.

The time when they had been together seemed like such a long time ago, but he remembered every moment he spent with her. He remembered the first time he tried to kiss her and how the only thing he received in return was a slap in the face. From that moment, an attraction began to grow. No girl had ever rejected him until she arrived. She was the one that opened his eyes to show him that he wasn't the lady man killer he thought he was. He became more determined than ever to get her to fall in love with him.

Things didn't go the way he had planned them to. With each passing day, Soul came to admire her. No matter what was thrown at her, she always tried her best to move forward. In each situation, from her dad's accident to the incident with that bastard Giriko, she always tried to remain strong. He had never seen something like that before. He had never seen someone act that way. She didn't let herself break that easily and when she did finally give in, she would always go to him. When she had been locked in the janitor's closet, the person she depended upon was him. When Kid left, the person she cried on was him. It was always him that stood by her side for everything.

Of course, he didn't mind, but pretty soon that attraction and that admiration turned into something stronger. His feelings for her turned into something so strong that he couldn't even control it. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to admit it. The possibility of him being in love sounded ridiculous. He had already convinced himself that he would never be able to love someone. He thought he would never have the ability to fall in love with someone like him, a person who killed their own mother.

As much as he tried to hide those feelings to himself, they slowly came afloat on their own. When he finally recognized his love for her and when he finally realized that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her, she figured out that she had been part of a bet. She left him. She left him like everyone before her would. The situation was different, though. Soul wasn't planning to let her go even if it killed him.

He remembered Maka's words that had given him a light of hope. After days of ignoring him and leaving him in the mist, she finally let him get close to her. When he embraced her, placing his head on her lap and feeling her soft hand on top of his hair, Soul felt like time itself stopped so he could enjoy that moment to the core. He didn't want to let her go. He asked her for another chance, expecting a possible rejection. Instead, her words gave him hope. Soul was so close to getting her forgiveness.

He felt like he was only a few steps away.

…

"Maka! Maka!" Her dad called her as he stepped toward the kitchen. Panicking a little, Maka quickly turned off the oven and stood in front of the kitchen entrance. She placed her hand out, preventing her dad from coming into the kitchen. "Maka, what's that smell?! It smells so good! What are you making?! Is it cookies?!"

He came to her, but Maka nervously smiled not moving from her spot. He was never home, but for some reason on that day, he decided to hang around much to her annoyance. Either way, whether her father was there or not, she was planning to go to Soul's house no matter what. "Yeah, they're cookies, but you can't have any." Maka lied to him, scratching the back of her head. "It's for school, for this club that I recently joined."

"Oh, really?" Her father said, closing his eyes and sniffing the wonderful aroma. "So what are you going to do with them? If you have extras, you should leave me some! Nothing would make me happier than eating my daughter's tasty cookies!"

"I don't know if I'll have enough." Maka snapped her eyes shut and she asked her dad to forgive her for lying inside her head. She hated lying to him, but she had no choice. Her dad would kill her if she told him the truth. "It's for this thing were having for Christmas. We're gonna sell cookies to the school as a fundraiser. Yeah. That's it. It's gonna be pretty big, so I might not even have enough."

"Oh, I see." Her father said, opening his eyes again to look at her. Maka gave him a nervous smile, hoping he would leave soon so that she could get down to business. "Well, if you need anything, just call me. I'm gonna be in the room. Don't burn down the kitchen, okay?"

Maka pouted as she placed her hands on her hips. He patted her head before he finally left her alone. She waited for a couple of seconds before she opened the oven door. Putting on her oven mittens, Maka pulled out the cake she had made for Soul. All she needed was to leave it cool for a while before putting on the frosting. Maka placed the cake pan on the counter and looked at it with pride. She had never made a better looking cake than that one. It was small and round, but she had put all her feelings into it.

She hoped Soul would like it too. Maka had made it because of his birthday. At first, she hadn't believed Black*Star and hesitated to make Soul anything. She kept pondering about it until she finally decided to call Liz and sure enough, she told him that it was Soul's birthday. Maka, without thinking about it twice, rushed to the store to get all the ingredients she would need. She was going to get an instant cake mixer, but figured that would make the whole cake loose emotion if she did that. She wanted to make it special for Soul. She wanted him like it.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Maka restrained herself from calling Soul. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to hear those words that were slowly conquering her heart. Everything about Soul made her feel special and for once, she wanted to return the favor to him. After everything he had done for her, this was the least she could do.

After waiting for a couple of minutes or so, Maka pulled out the frosting from the super market bag. She had two of them; one to cover the cake with and another one to write happy birthday on it. Maka sighed and slowly began to place the frosting over the cake. She was tempted to put a spoonful of frosting into her mouth, but she stopped herself from doing so. She carefully rubbed the cake with frosting with a butter knife, making sure not to miss a single corner. Even though she had little to no patience, Maka was determined to make it perfect.

Once she was done, Maka grabbed the pastry bag nervously. She had been told more than once that she didn't have the best handwriting, but she hoped her letters would at least be readable. Maka gulped before she started with the letter H. She really tried her best, but her letter H still ended up looking like a square. Sighing with grief, Maka started on the next letter and when she was finally done writing _Happy Birthday, Soul_, she was disappointed to see that it looked like a complete blob of letters.

She had the right ingredients to start over, but she didn't have much time left. It was already passed seven and she didn't want it to get any later than that. She quickly placed her failure of a cake in a box before she placed it in a bag. Maka quickly cleaned up the kitchen, throwing away any evidence that she had made a cake. She definitely didn't want her dad finding out since she knew the questions that would probably follow. After everything was back in place, Maka took off her apron and began to put on her coat. She carried the bag carefully in her hand, making sure that it wouldn't toss around.

The moment she came out in the kitchen, she was surprised to see her dad walk into the living room. He stared at her with curiosity, looking at her with a suspicious glare. Maka smiled nervously and placed her bag closer to her. She wondered if the smell was a bit too obvious. No matter what, she couldn't let her dad know where she was going. She didn't want him ruining her plans. "Hey, Papa." Maka told him with a passive voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going out for a bit. I have to go take something to, uhh, to Kid."

"Don't you think it's a little late for you to go out alone?" Her father asked her, pointing to the clock. "I don't like that. Why don't you wait until tomorrow? If it's that important, I could take you. I have time to spare."

Maka gripped on her bag tightly with a grimace on her face. She looked around nervously, trying to make up the an excuse. Why did her father have to be home? Out of all the days, why was he home when he was usually out in a bar getting drunk? Maka bit her lip, but try not to show her frustration. "Oh, it's okay. It's not going to be long. I'm just going to leave something and then I'm going to come straight home. Besides, I'm sure Kid is going to accompany me on my way home. This is barely the first week that he got home. There's still so much we need to catch up on."

"Well, I guess." Her father placed his hand over his chin and thought about it carefully. He stood there for about a minute or so until he finally let out a sigh. He was making things much too difficult for Maka's liking. "Promise you'll be home early?"

"Yeah! I mean, yes." Maka said after her sudden burst of excitement. She walked over to her dad and gave him a peck on cheek out of pure joy which sent him fluttering to heaven. "I promise I'll back early. Thank you so much."

Maka waved to him before she walked out the door. She stepped out into the cold, feeling a gust of wind hit her face. She squealed to herself before she started walking toward Soul's house. She was so nervous now that she was on her way. She had no idea what she was going to say to him when she saw him. She had no idea how he would react to see her there. It was his birthday, but she also knew, thanks to Black*Star, that it was also the anniversary of his mother's death. She wondered how he felt because of that. She was afraid that he would push her away because of that.

Even so, Maka was going because she wanted to make him feel better. He always tended to make her feel before he crushed her with the thing about the bet. Still, if he really did fall in love with her like the way he kept saying, what she waiting for to forgive him? Everyone deserved a second chance, right? Then again, if that was true, if everyone really did deserve a second chance, then wouldn't her mother have forgiven her father for cheating on her? Wouldn't that also count? Maka sighed as she suddenly remembered the days when they were a family. How she would love relive those days once more.

Maka kept walking, but as she kept getting closer and closer to Soul's house, her pace kept decreasing. She suddenly starting thinking in her mind that it was a bad idea, especially if Wes was going to be there. Maka groaned to herself at the thought of it. She hadn't thought about him. If Wes was there, then she wouldn't feel comfortable at all. Maka hoped from the bottom of her heart that Wes wouldn't be there. That's the only thing she hoped for.

The minutes ticked by until Maka finally spotted Soul's house. She felt like turning around and running away, but the cake in her hand would stop her from doing so. She had to go since she was already there. She didn't understand why she was feeling so nervous. This wouldn't be the first time she would be at Soul's house. She had already been there twice. The first had been she had returned his jacket after he had let her borrow it and the second was when she had been attacked by Giriko. Why was she feeling so nervous now? Was is it because she was more aware of her feelings?

Her feelings. What were her feelings toward Soul? She knew she liked him and that she would probably do anything for him. She knew that she could never be angry with him. She knew that she enjoyed being with him. So what did all that sum up too? Maka kept questioning that inside her mind as she kept approaching Soul's house. Her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly stood right in front of his door.

She still hadn't even seen him and she could already feel her face flushing. Her cheeks were getting hot and when she finally stuck out her finger to ring the the doorbell, she felt like she was melting on the ground. She felt so embarrassed since that seemed so unlike her. Maka wanted to turn around so badly, but her feet were glued to the ground. She couldn't move as her eyes focused on the bag in her hand. What was going on with her? Why did she feel so nervous? Why was every nerve in her body tingling?

Before Maka pressed the doorbell a second time, she suddenly heard someone unlocking it from inside. When the door finally opened, she found herself staring into Soul's crimson eyes. She felt her face flush a bright shade of red as she watched Soul's reaction attentively. "Maka?" He said almost as whisper with his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

Not knowing what to say, Maka let the silence fill in for her. She could feel her hands trembling as she looked away from Soul with embarrassment. She couldn't believe everything she was doing. In a way, it was all his fault she was having all those mixed emotions inside her. "Umm, hey, Soul. I'm sorry to bother you like this, but," Maka hesitated as she looked around. "Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here." What in the world was she doing?

She watched Soul surprisingly nod before he let her walk in. Once inside, she quickly looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the house empty. There was no Wes and that simple fact was enough to put her mind at ease.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" She heard Soul ask as she turned to look at him. Maka could see surprise written all over his face and she couldn't really blame him. He probably hadn't expected her arrival at all. "Won't you get in trouble with your dad?"

Ignoring his questions, Maka pulled out the box from her bag and slowly handed it to Soul with a flustered face. "This is for you." Maka began, her words getting stuck in her throat. "Happy Birthday, Soul."

Maka wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not, but she was almost sure she saw tears swelling up in Soul's eyes. He reached out to grab the box, but didn't put much attention to it. He walked over to the table and placed it on top of it before turning to look back at her. Looking at him made Maka's heart pound loudly as an unbearable feeling threaten to come out. "How did you know?" He asked her in a whisper. "Who told you it was my birthday today?"

"It was Black*Star. He told me the other day." Maka said, leaving out a few parts though. She didn't want Soul thinking she was doing this out of sympathy because she wasn't. "I wanted to give you a little surprise so I made you a cake. I hope you like it. It didn't come out as good as I thought it would, though."

Soul stayed quiet and took a few steps forward. Then, he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. He buried his head in her neck, letting her feel his hot breath. Then, Maka gave in. She placed her hands around his body and held him tightly like the way she had before. She loved the feeling of having him in her arms. She loved the way he would hold her like a fragile piece of glass. She loved the way he patted her hair. She loved the way he always protected her. She loved the way he looked at her. After realizing all of that, she came to a sudden and frightening conclusion: she was in love with Soul E. Evans and nothing made her happier than being by his side.

"Maka," He whispered in her ear. He held her tighter, pulling her closer. "I'm so glad you're here. You're the best present I could have ever asked for. Thank you so much."

"Soul," Maka whispered back, gripping tightly on to his shirt. She didn't know what to say. The happiness inside her chest was overwhelming her. Nothing could describe the joy she was feeling in that moment. If she would have known that forgiving him would have made her feel that way, she would have done it a long time ago. She never knew that her feelings for Soul were that strong.

"Maka, I love you." Soul said again a bit more louder. He pulled her away gently and looked at her straight in the eyes. He caressed her cheeks with his fingers, making her blush even more. He leaned closer to her and Maka found herself lost in his gaze. "Will you please forgive me? Will you give me a second chance?"

Instead of answering his question, Maka slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

There was no doubt about it; She was in love with him.

...


	29. Destiny

**Soul Eater**

_Yay, chapter 29 is here! Not only that, I have two weeks of no school with no homework. That means that I'll will updating like crazy. There's nothing better than writing (typing) on a cold winter day. Then again, it doesn't really feel like winter since it's still 70/60 degrees here in Dallas. -_-_

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! You guys always keep me motivated! Sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 29 - Destiny**

Being there with Soul made Maka forget about everything. Her heart throbbed loudly in her chest as she felt the touch of his fingers on her skin. She could feel herself blushing and she felt butterflies flying in her stomach. Never in her life had she ever had such a reaction. Never in her life had she felt something so strong like her feelings for Soul. She was finally experiencing true happiness. With embarrassment, Maka pulled away from Soul before she brushed his hair with her fingers.

"Happy birthday, Soul." Maka whispered to him, looking down at the floor with a flushed face. Soul grabbed her hands and gave them a tight squeeze. She hesitated to speak since she felt Soul's crimson eyes staring at her. She let out a long sigh, hiding her face with her hair. "You're a very important person to me, Soul. I don't know what I would do without you. I want to be with you. I don't want to be apart from you."

Soul gave her a smile in return before he patted her head in his special way. "You don't know how happy that makes me feel. I promise, Maka, that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. I'll never do anything that will make you cry ever again. You're my everything, Maka. You're the only thing I have."

Maka giggled a little to herself as she walked over to the table where Soul had placed the cake. She grabbed the box and opened it from the top. Looking at the cake she had made with pride, Maka called Soul over. He walked over to her and looked down at what she had made. She smiled with joy, getting ready to brag. "Look, Soul." She said with excitement. "I made this for you. I hope you like. I really tried my best."

Soul didn't say anything as he looked down at her nicely made cake. Then, he slowly placed his finger in the frosting before playfully putting some on the tip of her nose. He laughed while she pouted with embarrassment. "I love it, Maka." He told her as he watched her rub the frosting of her nose rapidly. Then, his voice suddenly turning a bit more serious. "It's beautiful, Maka. You're the first person that ever makes me one of these."

Maka's eyes widen as she stared at his face expression. She didn't know what to get from it. He sounded and looked happy, but his eyes showed pain and sadness. Maka sighed silently as she looked back at the cake on the table. She knew the reason for his sadness, but she didn't want to ask him about. Even though it was his birthday, it was also the same day that his mother died. It was probably troubling to know that his mother died on the same day he was born. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she didn't know how he would react. She wanted to make him happy, not miserable.

Could it be that she alone wasn't enough to bury the sadness in his heart? She cursed Black*Star for telling about Soul's mother. Now and ever since, she couldn't get it of her mind. Maka got closer to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. What else was she suppose to do? All she could do was give him support in any way that she could.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul suddenly said after a few seconds of silence. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he continued to stare down at the cake. "Aren't you gonna get in trouble for being here? The last thing I knew was that your dad had grounded you."

"Well," Maka began, walking away from him and putting her hands behind her back. Then she twirled back around to give him a smile. "I didn't necessarily tell my dad that I was going to be here with you. He would have killed me before letting me step one foot out the door. I told him that I was going to be at Kid's house for a while. That was enough to let me go."

"Man, you're turning into a rebellious girl, aren't you? What happened to the quiet Maka that I met before?" Soul teased her while he crossed his hands with a smirk on his face. "Since you're already here, though, why don't we go out somewhere?"

Maka didn't understand why everything about Soul made her heart flutter. She would look at him and she would feel a tingling sensation run throughout her body. She would hear his voice and she would feel like melting. Even though he had his flaws, Maka couldn't help seeing him perfect in that moment. She never imagined having such strong emotions for a guy like Soul. Then again, she never thought she would ever fall in love at all especially after seeing her parents divorce.

There was even a time when Maka thought that love didn't exist at all. She thought that the only place where love existed was in her books and stories. Witnessing her parents divorce at a young age traumatized her to believe that love wasn't real. That's why she never bothered with boys or love. If her mother wasn't happy with love, then what chance did she have?

Soul proved her wrong, though. He showed her how to love. He showed her how to depend on others. He showed her that she didn't have to do things on her own and that she was special. He made her feel like no one had ever made her feel before. It was true that at first she was reluctant to accept her feelings toward him and especially after she had figured out about the stupid bet. Then, she suddenly came to realize her feelings on her own. There was nothing better than being with Soul and if she could, she would stay with him for the rest of her life. She was determined to not follow her mother's footsteps. She couldn't give up as easily as she had.

"Go somewhere?" Maka suddenly said after a moment of silence. She placed her finger on her chin as she thought about it. She shifted her eyes to Soul, who looked anxious. "Sure, why not. I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

Hearing her words, Soul gave her a wide smile. He closed the box of cake before he walked to the kitchen to put it inside the refrigerator. "Alright, then. Let's go."

Before Maka had a chance to say anything, Soul quickly put on his coat and shoes. Once he was finished, he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her toward the door. They stepped outside to feel the cold winter air hit their faces. The sun was no longer visible and the stars along with the moon were starting to were under puffy dark clouds. Maka looked up at the sky as she followed Soul toward his motorcycle. Opening a small trunk that was attached to the back, Soul handed Maka his helmet. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the helmet from his hands. This wouldn't be the first time she would get on Soul's motorcycle. The only difference this time would be that she would ride with him as a reconciled couple.

"I guess Wes decided to use the train." Soul suddenly said to himself as he climbed on. Maka followed him and without a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her hands around Soul's body tightly. She didn't want to fall and catch her death in that wonderful moment. "Not that I care what he does or doesn't."

"Soul," Maka whispered quietly sensing the hatred that was coming from him by simply talking about his brother. In reality, Maka didn't really like Wes either, but she wasn't going to say that to Soul. If she ever told him everything that his brother ever said to her, his hatred for him would probably increase. Despite Wes's ugly personality, Soul shouldn't hate him. Whether he liked it or not, they were brothers and he would never be able to change that.

"Hold on tight, Maka. It's gonna be a long ride." Soul told her as he turned on his motorcycle. Maka quivered, feeling movement all over. She gulped as she squeeze Soul a bit tighter. She couldn't help but feel nervous. "You know if your dad saw me here with you, he'd probably choke me."

"I wouldn't let him." Maka told him in a huffy voice. Then, she let out a laugh while leaning her head on his back. Everything felt so perfect. Everything felt so right that she wondered if she was dreaming. After Soul began to drive away, Maka silently whispered to the air. "I love Soul Evans."

They drove in silence for a few minutes or so until they arrived downtown. Maka, still holding on to Soul tightly, looked around excitedly at the beautiful bright lights. Everything was full of life and beauty. She had never been downtown at night. The wonderful buildings looked down at her probably sharing her joy that she was with the man she loved. Maka smiled to herself as she looked at the cars that drove beside them. She looked at the sidewalks, watching people walking all around. Some were going into stores, others were going into shops, others to restaurants. It was really a beautiful view to see. What made everything look even better was the Christmas decorations that were all around. From Christmas trees to Christmas lights, everything just seemed so nicely decorated.

Instead of stopping in someplace around there though, Soul drove right passed everything. Maka then began to wonder where in the world he was taking her. Unlike her, Soul seemed to know many places about Death City that she didn't know about. Maka sighed as she leaned against Soul's back again. It didn't matter where he would take her. She could travel the world with him without complaints. Thinking of that just proved to her just how strongly she felt for him.

A minute or so passed until Soul suddenly stopped his motorcycle. Surprised, Maka sat up straight and looked around. They seemed to be an isolated looking street. Soul helped her get off the motorcycle before he took the helmet from her. "Hey, Soul?" Maka suddenly said as she felt Soul grab her hand. "Where are we this time?"

By that point, the street lights were turned on and even though it was dark, she was able to see Soul's smile. Then, he slowly began to pull her away from the street. They walked silently when Maka suddenly saw a cute bridge under a small river. Holding her hand, Soul took her toward the bridge and once they were on top of it, he turned her so she could have a view of the beautiful lights that were shining from downtown. Unlike the city though, they were in quiet and peaceful place. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the wind that was rustling around them. Maka looked below the bridge to see the sky being reflected on the water. Nothing made her better than knowing she had Soul with her.

"This is beautiful, Soul." Maka whispered to him as she felt him place his arm around her neck pulling her closer. The air was cold, but Maka couldn't feel it since Soul's warmth was traveling throughout her body. "How did you ever find a place like this? I've never been here before."

"There's lots of things I know about Death City, Maka. I've been here all my life and when I have nothing to do, I just drive around. I gotta admit this is also a first for me. It's nice seeing the city from here." Soul told her, leaning his head on top of hers. "You know, Maka, I never thought I would be here with you today. I thought I would just spend my birthday like any other day, you know? You sure made my day."

Maka didn't say anything as she turned to look at him. She never imagined herself forgiving him either. All her life she thought that nothing was more important than her pride. Maka sighed as she turned to look back at the beautiful city that was in front of her. Of course, she was able to break those rules because of Soul. Even if it hadn't been his birthday and even if she hadn't figured out that his mother had died, Maka would have forgiven him eventually.

Her eyes suddenly widen at the realization of the death of his mother. She began to wonder why he hadn't told her about it yet. He practically knew everything about her and yet, he hadn't told her about his mother. The only reason she had some insight was because of Black*Star. His big mouth sometimes said things that he wasn't suppose to. Maka suddenly took a step forward, releasing herself from Soul's grasp. The wind blew on her loose hair as she gripped tightly to the bridge's rail. She had to talk to him about it before she went mad.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said seriously as she tried to catch his attention. He stood next to her, leaning his body against the rail. The sound of the rushing water filled in the sudden silence. "Soul, I'm very sorry about your mother's death."

…

Soul was completely surprised by Maka's comment. He hadn't expected it at all since he had never told her about it. Letting out a sigh, Soul closed his eyes as he felt the cold wind hit his face. He thought about, wondering how in the world Maka had figured out about his mother. Then he came to the conclusion that either Wes or Black*Star had told her since they were the only people that knew about. Soul looked up at the night sky that was slowly starting to get accumulated with clouds. There was nothing he could do about it now. Maka knew about his mother, so he couldn't deny it.

"It's okay, Maka." He told her in a passive voice as he looked at her worried face. He turned to caress her cheeks with his fingers, feeling them warm despite the cold. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay. I've learned to block it out. It's something that I don't like to dwell on."

"I know, but still," Maka insisted. She placed her hands on top of his coat and gripped on it tightly. Then she looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes. "I have no idea what it must feel, but I don't want you to be sad. I'm here for you Soul and like the way you always tell me, if there's ever something wrong, you can always tell me. I promise to try my best to help you."

Soul grinned as he began to play with her soft hair. It was amazing how some simple words could lift his spirits up to the sky. He wondered where in the world he would be in that moment if he would have never met her. He would always wonder that when he was with her and he couldn't help it. It frighten him to think even think about it, but he knew if he hadn't met Maka, he would probably be in some random girl's bed.

"I know that, Maka." Soul told her as he let her hair fall back on her shoulders. He sighed as he leaned his body against the rail again, looking at the city lights that were at a distance. Should he tell her? Should he tell her everything that troubled him? Would she understand? "I trust you with my life, Maka. When I'm with you, I feel like everything just goes away and that I'm left alone in the world with you. But, when you're not with me, I realize that my life is still far from perfect."

She stayed quiet as she looked at him with weary eyes. There was no doubt to Soul that he really needed her. His world wouldn't spin if she wasn't with him. "Maka," Soul continued, ready to give her his heart. "My mother died the same day I was born and ever since then, Wes has hated me. My mother chose my life over hers, but Wes still blamed me for her death. He says that it was all my fault. He says that if I hadn't been born, everything would be perfect. Even my dad and other family members blamed me. I had no one to turn to. I had no one to tell me that they were wrong. That's why I eventually ended up believing them and believing that my life was pointless."

"That's not true, Soul." Maka interrupted him, her eyes swelling with what looked like tears. "It's not true. You shouldn't believe what they say. It's not your fault your mother died." Maka's voice suddenly went low to the point where Soul could barely hear her. She gripped tightly on to his sleeve before leaning her head against his arm. "Don't ever blame yourself, Soul. It wasn't your fault. It was destiny."

"I know." Soul told her, placing his hand over her head as he tried to make her feel better. By that point, Maka was silently shedding tears. She was crying for him. She was crying the tears that he had held back for so long. "You made me realize that. You're the person I was destined to live for."

Maka looked up at him and broke her frown into a smile. She let go of him to wipe her tears with her sleeve. It seemed to Soul that his words had just reassured her. Maka turned to face the city before she looked up at the sky. Then, out of no where, small snowflakes started to fall on top of them. "Ms. Evans," Maka suddenly said to the sky with a small smile on her face. "Thank you so much for giving birth to Soul. I love him and I don't know what my life would be without him." She closed her eyes, letting the snowflakes fall on her face. "Thank you so much."

Not being able to resist himself, Soul pulled Maka into a tight embrace. She had finally said it. After persuading her for such a long time, Maka had finally said she was in love with him. "I was born to be with you, Maka. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you're in love with me too. The feeling is finally mutual."

She nodded as she slowly pushed herself away. With full confidence, she began to take away some of the snow that had fallen on his coat. Soul didn't understand why it was snowing since he hardly felt the cold at all. Then again, he wasn't alone and that was enough to warm his heart. "Hey, Maka?" He said after a few moments of silence, changing the topic. "Is there anything special you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Maka repeated as she looked at him with awe. She thought about for a minute before she shook her head. "I don't really know. Then again, you don't have to bother yourself. I don't really need anything."

"Stop making things difficult, Maka and tell me something you want." Soul told her as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He had been wanting to ask her that for awhile. He wanted to get her the best present ever. "C'mon, isn't there anything in particular that you want? Maybe a book or something?"

"It's okay, Soul. Just get me anything you like. Anything is fine with me." She told him, but of course, he wasn't satisfied. He wouldn't be asking her anything if he knew how to choose presents. When it came to choosing gifts, Soul was terrible at it. He lifted his eyebrows, waiting for a real answer from her. "Really, Soul. Anything will be fine with me."

They stayed in silent after that, watching the snowflakes fall before them as they stared out at the rustling city. Without a warning, Soul placed his hand on top of Maka's before intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled out of his own will before he turned to look at her. "So what are you going to give me?"

Pouting, Maka turned to look at him. "What do you mean what am I going to give you?" She repeated with a sharp voice. "I already made you a cake. I thought that would be enough. Is there something else you wanted or something?"

"I'm not talking about my birthday." Soul told her with a sigh. "You already gave me the best presents ever; a second chance and your forgiveness. I couldn't have asked for anything better than that." Soul told her which caused her to blushed. He let out a laugh while she playfully scolded at him. "I'm talking about Christmas."

"Oh." Maka responded, sounding a bit surprised. Once again, she thought about for a bit before turning to look at him with grave disappointment. "I don't know yet. I really hadn't thought about it till now." Her voice suddenly went dry. "I thought we wouldn't be spending Christmas together, you know. I thought I wasn't going to forgive, but, in the end, I guess I did. I'm glad were together again, though."

Soul was glad he was together with her too. Maka made his life complete since she now filled a great part of his heart. As cheesy as it sounded in his head, Soul never wanted to let her go. He wished he could stay that way with her forever. If she stood by his side, not even Wes's words could knock him down. He could stand firm because he knew that he had someone to protect. Soul sighed to himself, but it wasn't a sigh of grief or despair; it was a sigh of satisfaction. After so many years, he had finally some peace in both his mind and soul.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka suddenly said, breaking the silence. She looked at him with a distraught look on her face which disturbed him a bit. "It's getting pretty late and if I don't go home soon, my dad is going to go ballistic. He'll go marching to Kid's home only to find me not there." She flew her hands to her head in horror. "I don't know what will happen if he finds out that I'm not there. I'll probably get grounded for the rest of life!"

Soul smiled, but didn't move or say anything. He stared at her as she waited for a response from him. "You're dad is going to learn to accept one day. You know that, right?" With that being said, Soul suddenly picked Maka up from her feet, carrying her bridal style. She silently squealed as she quickly wrapped her hands around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. "This is the way I'm going to carry you when we get married."

"Say what?!" Maka exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes and a blush on her face. Soul smirked as he began to walk down the bridge with Maka in his arms. "When we get married?! Who in the world decided we're going to get married?!"

"I decided it. Do you have a problem with it?" He told her, lifting his eyebrow. He was playing around with her, but a part of him was being totally serious. He could really see himself getting married to her. "I've told you before, didn't I? We're going to get married and have a ton of kids."

Maka was blushing madly which only caused him laughter. She continued to make a fuss as he walked over to the motorcycle. "You can't just decided this on you're own, you idiot!" She squealed at him with embarrassment. "We're still in high school and you're already talking about marriage!? You're going to jinx us if you keeping talking like that! I can't believe you would say something like that! Geez, Soul!"

"Oh, so you don't want to marry me?" Soul asked her with a smile still on his face as he sat her on top of the motorcycle. He crossed his hands as he waited for an answer.

"I never said that." Maka hesitated and Soul could see her blushing madly. He loved seeing her so flustered and that was part of the reason he why he was teasing around with her, but something wasn't right. He was joking around with her, but he was also being serious. Was he crazy for thinking about marrying Maka when he was still in high school? Then again, he was one year from being an adult. "I-," Maka continued looking at the ground. "I do want to stay with you forever."

Instead of saying anything else, Soul placed his hands on her cheeks before pulling her into a passionate kiss, his mind being caught in trance by her scent. This was the way he wanted to be. He didn't want to lose her ever again. He learned that because of the bet. He learned that without her, his life would have no purpose.

Soul loved her so much that he wouldn't mind marrying her. He knew that he would never be able to love another girl that wasn't Maka. He would definitely consider making her his wife and changing her name to Maka Evans.

Of course, before any of that could happen, they still had many trials to face and to overcome.

…


	30. Disturbance

**Soul Eater**

_Why didn't I update sooner? Well, the answer is quite simple; I had a serious case of Writer's Block. Yes, I get that too. So I must say before you begin that is definitely not one of my best. You could tell that my Writer's Block was kicking in the previous chapter since it turned out as a filler. To say that I wasn't even able to put in Soul's point of view in this one. Now, the whole story is uneven! (Kid Moment)._

_I hope everyone is having a good time during these hollidays. I know I am...well sort of. My presents were all very nice, but some were so-so. For example, my mom gave me a box full of make-up because she said she wanted me to be more femine. I was like okay..._

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Sorry that my story is a bit late. Please forgive me! Hope it meets your expectations! O.o_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 30 – Disturbance**

"Done!" Maka said to herself proudly with a smile on her face. After hours of working on Soul's present, Maka couldn't be happier that she was finally finished with it. Looking around her room as she sat on the floor, Maka realized that her room was a complete mess. "All well. I'll clean up later."

Maka was out of school for her winter break, but nothing made her happier than knowing it was already Christmas. She had been waiting impatiently for this day and the reason for that was because she and Soul had planned to spend it together. She didn't know exactly how, but she did know that she was going to be with him. Letting out a smile, Maka got up from the floor and looked at Soul's present that was in her hands. She really couldn't wait to see him.

Ever since she was let out of school for the holidays, Maka hadn't had a chance to see to him. She had been so busy trying to find him a present that she didn't have time for anything. She went around, from shop to shop, trying to find the perfect present. Nothing came to her though. No matter what she saw, nothing seemed good enough for her. Then, Christmas Eve came and she found herself in a horrible position of having no present for him or for anyone. In the end, she ended up pulling her knitting materials together and making Soul a scarf.

It wasn't the best present ever and it was a bit cliché, but it was better then ending up empty handed. She stayed up most of the night trying to get the scarf started, but along the way, she kept messing up and had to keep starting over. Somehow, after stressing out for hours, Maka was able to get it done. Maka sighed as she looked at Soul's scarf again. She walked over to her bed and placed Soul's scarf inside a Christmas bag.

Maka was about to arrange and clean up her room when she suddenly heard her phone vibrating. She quickly walked over to her drawer and picked up her phone to see that it was Soul calling her. Maka's heart skipped a beat as she gripped on her phone tightly. She was so glad that she had given Soul another chance. If she hadn't, she would have probably had to spend Christmas Day all by herself. "Hello?" Maka answered.

"_Hey, Maka."_She heard Soul say, but for some reason, he sounded out of breath. _"What's going on? What are you doing?"_

"Oh, not much." Maka lied. She couldn't tell him that she had just finished making his present. Then again, she hadn't expected to be spending Christmas with him at all. Her newly awaken feelings had made her forgive him. "I'm just here hanging around, about to get myself ready. What about you? What are you doing?"

Soul stayed silent for a few seconds or so which made Maka worry a little. She didn't want to suddenly hear that Soul would be spending Christmas with someone else after he had made plans with her before. Of course, those fears were quickly washed away by his words. _"Hey, Maka? I was wondering if I could come over to your house, but I don't know if it's a good idea. I don't want to barge in between you and your dad. It's already clear that he doesn't like me one bit. I don't want to make things worse."_

Maka sighed as she thought of her father. Whenever she wanted to hang out with Soul, her father would eventually come to mind. "Oh, my dad." Maka began, scratching the back of her head. "Don't worry about him. He's not going to be around, he never is. He usually hangs out at Chupa Cabra's on Christmas with his friends." And with women, Maka thought.

"_Are you sure?" _Soul asked her with hesitation in his voice. Maka sighed again as she walked over to her bed before sitting down. She hopelessly looked at Soul's present. She really wanted to give it to him since she worked so hard on it, but him coming to her house didn't really excite her. She had kind of wanted to go somewhere special. Maka stayed silent as she laid herself on top of her bed. She looked out her window to see snow falling lightly. _"Alright, then. I'll be over in 30 minutes. Don't go anywhere."_

Without letting her speak, Soul quickly said his good-bye and hung up. Maka looked at her phone curiously before closing it. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but it seemed to her that Soul was in some sort of hurry. She wondered if he was okay. Maka shrugged to herself, feeling a bit relieved. She was going to get a chance to see Soul and that's all that really mattered.

Maka was about to shut her eyes when she suddenly sat herself up really quickly. She looked around her room to see it an absolute mess. Then she remembered that the house in general was messy. Flying her hand to her forehead, Maka was about to start panicking. She quickly got down her bed and started to stuff everything in it's place. The dirty clothes would go in her laundry basket, her books would go on her shelf and the trash would go in her trash can. She picked up everything as fast as she could before she dashed over to the living room.

The living was partially clean and the Christmas Tree gave the entire place life. With bright lights with beautiful ornaments, the tree also had quite a few presents, but they were all for her from her father. Maka sighed as she walked right passed them and walked into the kitchen. She paced back and forth, trying to think of something to cook before Soul got there. She opened the cabinets and hoped some idea would come to her.

Maka was about to open the refrigerator when she suddenly caught a glimpse of her slippers that were on her feet. Then her eyes wondered over to her clothing. She stared at her ugly worn out pants and her t-shirt. Her eyes widen when she felt her hair in a sloppy bun. Not only was her room a mess, but she was also a complete mess. There was no way she could be dressed like that on Christmas. She had to get herself ready before Soul arrived. Then again, she also had to make something to eat that would bring the holiday spirit.

Not knowing what to do, Maka was about to go to the bathroom to fix her hair when she suddenly heard the door ringing. Maka's eyes widen before looking at the clock since ten minutes hadn't passed since Soul had called. He had gotten there way too early. Maka bit her lip as she hesitated to go to the door. She wasn't ready at all. If she hadn't spent such a long time making Soul's present, none of that would be happening. Maka sighed she unlocked to open it. After feeling a cold gust of wind hit her face, Maka shivered and snapped her eyes shut.

"Merry Christmas, Maka!" Maka looked up to see Kid and Crona standing right in front of her. She blinked several times since she didn't expect to see them at all. She had no idea that they were going to pay her a visit as well.

"Merry Christmas, Maka." Crona said a bit more embarrassed. He looked around nervously as he rubbed his his arm with his hand. "I brought you present. I hope you like it."

Realizing this, Maka smiled at them and decided to let them in. She couldn't leave them outside in the freezing cold. She seemed ungrateful for thinking this, but she hoped they would leave before Soul got there. Maka wanted to spend her Christmas alone with Soul. Maka shook those selfish thoughts away and decided to just enjoy the moment. "Merry Christmas, guys." She told them with another smile. "What brings you guys here by the way?"

"We came to bring you a present." Kid told her, handing her a bag. Maka took it with hesitation, feeling bad inside since, for the first time in a long time, she didn't have a present to give him. "I also brought some snacks for us to eat. See." Kid showed her a plastic bag with Christmas cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and a whole bunch of other stuff. He smiled at her, but Maka mentally frowned.

"Here, Maka. This is for you." Crona told her quietly after he was finished looking around her house. He handed her small box with some nice wrapping paper. Maka took it, once again feeling a bit bad inside. She had nothing to return back to them. "I hope you, umm, like it." He paused as he shifted his eyes to look at the floor. "I'm sorry for coming here like this. I didn't want to, but he said it would be a good idea. I didn't know."

"It's okay." Maka told them as she watched Kid place the plastic bags on the table. He began to pull everything out of the bag, making Maka sigh again. The only good thing about it was that she wouldn't have to worry about food anymore. She could get herself ready before Soul arrived. "Thank you so much for the presents. I really appreciate it." Maka told them as she hid her face with her bangs. "I'm sorry I didn't get you guys anything. I guess I ran out of time. I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, Maka." Kid told her, beating Crona to it. He walked over to her and patted her head, trying to make her feel better. "It was because of Soul, right? You were trying to find something for him, right?"

Maka felt her face flush a bright shade of red. She pouted as she placed her presents next to the tree. With Kid, she could never deny him anything. "Well, yeah. I had no idea what to give him. I was really stressing out. Now, that I think about it, I really have no idea what he likes."

"I know what he likes," Kid told her, sounding real smart. He opened a box of brownies before opening a box of cookies for them to grab. "He likes you."

"Kid, I'm being serious." Maka told him as she crossed her hands. Then, she looked back down at her clothing. She was really wasting her time now. Soul could probably get there in any minute and she still wasn't ready. Even if what Kid said was true, that didn't mean she could look like a slob. For the first time in her life, she actually wanted to get pretty for someone and that someone was Soul. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

Maka didn't even take one step when she heard the doorbell again. She turned over to look at Kid, but he only gave her a confused shrug. Maka groaned as she walked over to the door again. It was Soul. This time she knew for sure it was Soul. Maka opened the door with little force, but was surprised to receive a sudden hug from a certain blue haired male.

"Merry Christmas from the amazing Black*Star!" He told her as he wrapped his hands around her neck tightly. Maka, having trouble breathing, tried to pull him away, but his grip was just too strong. Then he calmed down, releasing her and walking inside without her permission. Maka rolled her eyes with grief before closing the door. "I brought you a present!" Black*Star suddenly exclaimed. "You know why?"

She shook her head, but in reality she really didn't care to know. Now, that Black*Star was there she doubted she would let her and Soul have any alone time. Usually, Soul expressed himself more when they were alone. "You didn't have to bring me anything, Black*Star."

"I know, but I did, so be grateful!" He told her and pulled out from his coat a rolled up poster. He hand it to her with a push. "I brought you my autograph! I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but I did! Don't cry from joy, Maka! I understand you're excitement!"

"Oh, well, thanks." Maka said with a shaky smile as she looked at the rolled poster in her hand. "You really shouldn't have. Really. You shouldn't have." Maka told him a bit seriously, but then let out a long sigh. What choice did she have now? She couldn't exactly tell him to leave. "How did you even get my address anyways? I don't think I ever gave it to you."

"That's right! I got it from Liz and Patty! They should be here any minute by the way!" He told her with a triumphant smile. Maka wondered how in the world things had turned out that way? She was suppose to spend a quiet Christmas evening with Soul. Now, her plans were ruined. What choice did she have now? She couldn't exactly tell them to leave without sounding rude and arrogant. She would just have to spend Christmas with her friends which didn't sound entirely that bad. The only thing that disturbed was that she wanted to be alone with Soul. She loved being with him.

"There's something else I came to tell you, though." Black*Star suddenly said a bit seriously. Maka looked at him a bit worried since his tone of voice suddenly changed drastically. "I also wanted to say thank you, you know. I talked to Soul the other day and he sounded all sappy and stuff. He wouldn't stop talking about you and he was so happy you had given another chance and stuff. I'm glad you actually took my advice, you know?"

Maka didn't say anything as she gripped tightly to Black*Star's poster. She didn't know what to say in response since she really hadn't expected reconciling with Soul at all. The only reason she did was because she became aware of her feelings. She realized that she really loved him and that she wanted to be with him. If she kept denying those feelings, she would only keep hurting herself and Soul. She couldn't hold up the act anymore and she eventually gave in.

"Because of that, I decided to pay you a little visit!" Black*Star told her, recomposing himself. He walked over to the table after giving her a pat in the back. He looked at the food with excitement before he started eating some it hungrily. He turned over to look at her with a sloppy smile. "This is good!"

"I didn't bring those for you!" Kid exclaimed as he watched Black*Star gobble some of the brownies he brought. Kid tried to take them away from him, but every time he reached out to grab them, Black*Star would put the box out of his reach. It seemed to Maka that Black*Star enjoyed teasing him. "I bought them for Maka, you idiot! Stop hogging them all to yourself!"

"You should not fight." Crona told them, but he made no effort to separate them. "You shouldn't fight. It's not right."

They continued on arguing, not paying attention to the poor Crona. Maka was about to march over to them when the bell rung again. She sighed and helplessly walked over to the door again. Maka opened the door to see Liz and Patty accompanied by Tsubaki. They were all smiling at her, holding out small presents for her. "Merry Christmas," They told her in union.

"Oh, hey guys." Maka said a bit embarrassed as she let them walk inside. She grabbed the present they had brought for her before placing them in a small table. Maka turned to look at Kid and Black*Star who had suddenly turned dead quiet. She could see both of them blushing a little. "What's going on?" Maka told the girls with a small smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" Liz repeated, a small smile cracking on her face. "We came here to celebrate with you. After all, you and Soul did get back together. That's a strong enough reason to celebrate, don't you think?"

Maka blushed, but didn't say anything. By that point, she was done with surprises. Still, she couldn't help but be amazed how fast news could travel. Then again, with Black*Star's big mouth the whole world probably knew about her and Soul getting back together. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how she looked at it. Maka let out the billionth sigh of the day as she turned to look at the clock. Soul was already running late, but did it even matter since thier plans were already kind of ruined? Either way, she still had to get herself ready. With all the commotion that was taking place she kept forgetting to get herself ready.

"We're sorry to barge in like this." Tsubaki told her with a sweet voice. Maka looked over to her to see her smiling. "We didn't you were having a party."

"Oh, no. It's not a party." Maka said, but when she looked at everybody gathered around, it really did look like a party. Without even planning it, she ended up having a little Christmas party with her friends. Maka smiled as she turned to look back at Tsubaki. "It wasn't suppose to be a party, but I guess it's okay now. I should do my hair at least before – "

It was too late, though. The doorbell rang, meaning that the last guest had finally arrived. Instead of heading toward the door, Maka took a step back and let Black*Star open the door for her. "Soul! You're finally here, man." He greeted him before pulling him inside.

Soul looked around with widen eyes before he turned to look at Maka. Blushing, Maka quickly turned away as she felt him stare at her. Everyone greeted him with a Merry Christmas, but he didn't look too happy. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?"

"Well, you see, Soul," Black*Star began, putting his arm around his neck. The only thing Soul gave him was a disgusted look. "We just decided to pay Maka a little visit on Christmas. Is that so wrong? Wait, don't tell me you and Maka had plans without me!?" Black*Star teased him, pretending to sound hurt. "Soul, how could you?!"

"Shut up, Black*Star." Soul told him giving him a glare. He stared at the others before he walked toward Maka who was standing in front of the tree next to Tsuabki. Of course, she quickly left, leaving Maka all alone with him. "Maka?" He began, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. He kept staring at her and Maka couldn't help, but look away. "What's going on? Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"I didn't know. It all just kind of happened. I couldn't help it." Maka whispered to him, trying to not let her friends hear them. She couldn't really tell if Soul was angry or not, but she was sure that he wasn't jumping for joy. "I'm sorry about all this, Soul. I wanted to spend this day alone with you just like your birthday."

"It's okay, Maka. Don't stress about it." He told her, putting his hand on her cheek, but he quickly placed it down when he noticed everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat as he tried to act natural. Maka sighed as she felt her cheeks flush. How were they suppose to act with everyone staring at them? It's almost like they had come just to stare at them. "Anyways," Soul said, looking up at Maka. "I brought something for you."

"Oh, you did?!" Maka said a bit too excited. She didn't react like this to any of the other present except for his. Was that right? Maka smiled at him when she remembered Soul's present was still in her room. "I have something for you too. Wait right here. I'm going to go get it."

She quickly went to her room and grabbed the present that was on top of her bed. When she returned, Maka was surprised to Soul still standing by himself. With a shaky hand, Maka handed her present to Soul. She secretly hoped that the others wouldn't feel bad that she didn't get them anything. "Here, Soul." Maka told him sheepishly. "I made this for you. I hope you like it."

"Anything from you will make me happy, Maka." He whispered in her ear, making her heart skip a beat. He grabbed the bag from her hands and slowly pulled out the scarf she had made for him. It was only until then that Maka noticed it was badly knit.

Before he could say anything, Maka quickly grabbed the scarf from his hands and placed it around his neck. She sighed as she looked at it. "It's not the best gift ever." She admitted to him, covering her eyes with her bangs. "I'm sorry about that. I promise to get you something better next time."

Soul let out a small laugh before looking at the end of his new scarf. "Maka, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with it. I love it." He told her, but Maka could tell that he was just trying to make her feel better. "I can't believe you actually took the time to make me something like this. Makes me happy to know that I'm that important to you."

He placed his hands on her cheeks while she stared up at him to look at his crimson eyes. They kept closing the gap that was between them, but Soul suddenly placed a small box in between them. Surprised, Maka looked at it before she carefully grabbed it. She wondered what it was since it was quite small. "This is for you, Maka." He told her, giving her a kiss in the lips. "Merry Christmas."

Maka didn't say anything as she looked at it. Whatever it was, it was probably a thousand times better than what she had given him. Without giving it a second thought, Maka slowly opened the box to find a golden heart shaped locket inside. She placed her hand over her mouth to prevent her gasp from escaping her mouth. It was absolutely beautiful that she almost felt like crying out of joy. "Oh, Soul," She said with a smile. "It's so beautiful. I love it so much."

"Really?" He said to her and Maka was almost sure she could see a faint blush forming on his face. He nervously began to scratched the back of his head. "I'm glad you liked it. I bought it with a few savings I had."

Then, Soul gently pulled it out of the box and showed it to her at full length. Maka was having trouble containing her excitement as she turned around so Soul could put it on for her. Maka closed her eyes as she felt Soul's cold fingers touching her neck. Even though they've been knowing each other for such a long time, she still couldn't help but feel nervous around him. Once Soul was finished putting it on, Maka turned back around so she could look at him.

"Thank you so much, Soul." She told him as she held the locket in her hand. She suddenly opened to see a small note that said _I Love You_ inside. Maka let out another small smile along with a blush. She closed it before she let it fall against her chest. "Oh, Soul. I love you, too."

He pulled her closer to him, threatening to give her kiss and before he could, they suddenly found themselves interrupted by Black*Star. "Hey, Soul! Maka!" He said, surprising them and making Soul suddenly let go of her. "What are you guys doing over here, hiding like turtles! You're missing all the food and not to mention the fun!"

Soul and Maka looked at each other, but they didn't bother to say anything. They smiled to one another before Soul went along with Black*Star, leaving her standing by the tree.

Maka looked down at her locket, her heart pounding loudly inside her chest. Even if she and Soul weren't able to have the Christmas that they wanted, they were still able to get their message across.

They loved each other and that would never change.

…


	31. Permission

**Soul Eater**

_Yay! I was able to update today and the good news is that I might update tomorrow as well. It brings me so much joy to have all this free time. To say that I didn't even get homework over the break. It can't get better than that. _

_Oh, the reason Soul gave Maka a locket in the previous chapter is because I really wanted a locket for Christmas. Yes, I make chapters based on feelings sometimes. I'm wierd like that. Of course, I also thought it was pretty sweet, so I was like why not? )_

_Anyways, a thanks to all my wonderful readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I really appreciate all the support and I hope this chappie meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 31 – Permission**

Maka looked at herself in her mirror after she was finished brushing her hair. Her cheery and happy mood gave her the spirits to tie her hair back in pigtails. She smiled as she continued to look at herself. There wasn't much for her to look at, but she felt content with herself. She wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty enough. She was pretty enough for Soul.

Twirling around, Maka opened her closet and pulled out a long coat for her to put on. She felt so happy for a number of reasons, but the one thing that made her jump with excitement was the fact that she was going to hang out with Soul. She wouldn't go as far as calling it a date since her friends were also coming along with them. It was like a get together sort of thing.

Once Maka was finished putting on her coat, she grabbed her purse that was on top of her messy bed and placed it across her body. She looked down to see her beautiful locket hanging down from her neck. Maka held it with her hand and looked at it carefully. She would definitely keep it forever no matter what would happen. Since Soul had been the one that had given it to her, her locket would always be filled with memories. Maka gripped it tightly in her hand before letting it fall back down on her chest.

What would her mother say if she were to see her like that? Maka hadn't talked to her in such a long time that she even forgot the sound of her voice. Now, she was even starting to forget what she looked like since she never looked at any of her pictures. Pictures of her mother only brought her pain and that was why she avoided them. She had received tons of presents from her dad for Christmas, but she only received a mere postcard from her mother. The worst part of it all was that she couldn't even reply to her because she had no permanent address.

Shaking those thoughts away, Maka turned off her lamp before she headed out her room. There was no point in agonizing about her mother. Maka was sure that she was doing fine and that she was probably enjoying herself traveling around the world. Besides, sooner or later, she would have to come back.

Maka walked down the hallway and she was about to head toward the door when she spotted her father sitting in the living room. She cursed herself since she hadn't realized until now that he was home. She quickly took a few steps back so that he wouldn't notice her. She had no idea what he was doing there, but as of late he was starting to be a bit too overprotective. He started being like that ever since he saw her and Soul together. Maka let out a quiet sigh as she checked the time through her cellphone.

Soul was suppose to come pick her up, but how were things going to work out with her dad there? If he figured out that she was going to go out with Soul at such an hour, he would probably freak and not let her go. Maka groaned to herself as she thought of what to do. She could easily try to sneak out the window, but if her dad found out she was missing, he would probably call the police. Not knowing what to do, Maka leaned her head against the wall to ponder about it.

"Maka? What are you doing?" Maka looked up to see her father standing right in front of her. Startled, she quickly stood up straight before letting out a nervous laugh. She could feel her feet starting to quiver as her he stared at her intensely. "Why are you dressed like that? Where are you going?"

"Oh, me? No where in particular. Just going to go out with my friends." Maka said as she nervously walked passed her dad into the living room. Of course, her dad didn't miss a beat and followed her. He crossed his hands as he lifted an eyebrow. He probably wanted a better explanation. "I promise to be safe and that I won't do anything stupid. Kid will be there so everything will be fine."

"Oh, really?" He told her with a serious tone in his voice. Apparently, the excuse that Kid was going to go with her wasn't going to cut it. Maka gulped as she wished he could just let her go without making such a big fuss. He always made things so complicated when they really weren't. "So where are you guys going so late? Who else is going along with you guys?"

"Well," Maka began, gripping the strap of her purse. "A friend of mine saw this small carnival not far from here. We thought we could all go together and have some fun."

"Why, Maka?" He suddenly asked her after making a grimace of distrust. He placed his hands inside his pockets as he walked toward her. "Look at yourself, Maka. You never did this before. You never went out before. You were always so busy with your studies and now you're not. Do you even care about school anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked him while stepping away from his reach. She furrowed her eyebrows at him as she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Of course, I care about school. I don't know why you're telling me all of that. Just because I hang out with my friends doesn't mean I'm not up to date with my studies. I always do my work. You don't have to worry about that."

She hated talking back to him, but he gave her no choice. If she didn't say something back, he would eventually have her pinned back in her room. "Okay, then." Her father continued on. "Then who is this friend that you're talking about? Do I know her?"

The one had figured out about the carnival was Black*Star, but there was no way she was about tell her dad that. He wouldn't understand no matter what language she spoke it in. "Dad! That doesn't matter, okay? Are you going to let me go or not? I promise I won't do anything stupid. You know me better than that, okay? Please. Can you just let me go? I promise to come home early, okay? Okay?!"

"I'll let you go in one condition," Her father told her holding up his index finger as he closed his eyes. Then he flung his hands to her shoulders and gripped on her tightly. "I'll let you go if you promise me that Soul character won't be around."

Maka's eyes widen a little as she looked at her father. Then, she suddenly lost the little respect that she had for him. Maka pushed herself away from him, feeling her blood boiling inside her. "What do you have against him?" Maka snapped at him with some anger. If he kept that attitude up, she would never be able to be with Soul. "He hadn't done anything to you! I don't understand why you hate him so much! He's a great guy and if you got to know him, I'm sure you would think the same way!"

"Why do I hate him!?" Her father repeated, flying his hands to his head. He kneeled down and looked down at the floor with horror. "Why do I hate him?! How could I not hate him after what I saw him doing to you?! Do you not know how traumatizing that is to a father?!" He shook his head back and froth."No, Maka! I won't allow that! I don't want you to get yourself too familiar with that boy! You're Papa will not allow it! Your priority should be school like it always has been, Maka!"

"Why are you still dwelling on that?!" Maka replied back, remembering the moment that her father had caught her and Soul kissing. That was the reason why he was reluctant to let her hang out with Soul. Either way, Maka was determined to change his mind. "I already told you that he's my boyfriend and it's normal for us to hang out."

"No, I'm not going to accept it. I'm not going to accept him as your boyfriend! Never! Never!" Her father exclaimed, acting like a little kid. "Why couldn't you go out with someone like Kid?! What's wrong with him?! He's a nice boy with a nice family! I'm sure he'll be able to take care of you just fine! Soul will never have my trust!"

"I don't care what you think about Soul! I love him and I'm not going to leave him just because you tell me to!" Maka turned away. She cursed to herself silently, regretting not sneaking out the house. "Why don't you understand? Soul is important to me. Why can't you see that? I know he gave you a bad impression, but he's an amazing person. That's why I like him. I want to be with him. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to accept him. I chose him so you have to respect my decision."

Instead of receiving a normal reply, her father suddenly burst into a river of tears as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, Maka! Why!? I give you ten times more love than he does! Am I not enough? Where did I go wrong!? Maka? Maka!" Maka didn't know if he was crying for real or if he was just pretending. She sighed while rolling her eyes helplessly. "Or could it be that you're going through your rebellious phase? Is that it, Maka? Please tell me that's it!"

"Dad, stop it." She was getting really annoyed and she was losing the little patience she had left. She pushed herself away from him for the second time. "I'm old enough already to decided things on my own, don't you think? If mother was here, she would clearly support me and not be against me."

"I don't care! I'm your father and I know what's best for you!" He continued saying, placing his hands on his hips. His face became serious again much to Maka's stress. "You won't go to that carnival or whatever if I know Soul will be there. Do you understand? I don't know what his intentions are toward you! I don't want you getting hurt because of him!"

"There you go again!" Maka exclaimed as she raised her hands in the air. If he knew how many tears she had shed because of him already, her dad would probably skin Soul alive. "Soul is my boyfriend! It's normal for us to be together. I already told you that I'm not going to do anything stupid so don't worry! I know what I'm doing!"

They were going to keep on arguing, but the doorbell interrupted them. Maka froze as she slowly turned her head to look at the door. She didn't have to check to know that it was Soul at the door. Feeling a knot form in her throat, Maka felt her heart pounding loudly as she watched her dad. He was about to go toward the door, but Maka stopped him from doing so. "It's okay, Papa. I'll get it."

"No. You're grounded for talking back to me. Go to your room. You're not going out anywhere for the rest of the break." He told her in a much rare fatherly tone. Maka gritted her teeth, but she didn't let her father take one step toward the door. "Maka. I said to go to your room. Go pick up a book and study."

"No." She said back to him in a scary voice which made him take a step back. She tried to act normal, but deep inside, she was dying from nervousness. With the conversation they had had, Maka knew that her dad seeing Soul in that moment was not the best idea. "I told you that I'll get it."

Maka went toward the door, knowing the dilemma she was about to get herself in.

…

Soul shivered as he stood outside of Maka's door. It wasn't really that cold despite the fact that had snowed a little bit the past few days. He was shivering because of the light jacket he had decided to wear. He regretted not bringing a thicker coat as he felt a cold gust of wind hit his face. Then again, it had been Black*Star's silly idea to go to some festival he had seen near by. Soul, at first, thought it was a terrible idea, but when he thought about asking Maka, he reconsidered.

Sighing to himself, Soul looked down at the scarf she had given him. It was clearly not the prettiest thing in the world, but he liked it either way. She had made it with her own hands just for him and that was enough for him to love it. He lifted it with his hand as he looked at it. The stitches weren't perfect and the pattern was kind of off, but it didn't matter to him. Soul let go of his scarf to ring the doorbell again. The scarf had been the first Christmas gift he had truly cherished.

After waiting for a couple of more seconds, Soul rung the doorbell again for the third time. He looked around, wondering what was going on. Maka was taking such a long time to answer the door and he couldn't help but worry. She knew that he was coming, so why was it taking her so long to open the door? Soul waited for a couple of more seconds and he was about to ring the doorbell for the fourth time when he finally heard someone unlocking the door from inside. Then, the door slowly cracked opened just enough for him to see Maka.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said with a bit of relief, but for some reason, Maka seemed more flustered than usual. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well, you see," Maka began in a low voice. She looked back before returning her attention to him. She looked nervous and anxious about something. Soul looked at her and she seemed ready to go. "My dad is here."

Her dad was there? That was enough to probably send him running. He had to admit it; he was kind of scared of her dad. "What? Are you serious? What do you want me to do then? Should I leave?"

"I don't know." Maka whispered to him before she bit her lips. Then she let out a loud sigh as he heard her father yell something to her. "I guess you should come in before my dad comes marching over here. I already told him that you're my boyfriend. I told him that a long time ago." Maka paused as she opened the door a bit wider. "C'mon, Soul. Please try to change my dad's mind. He thinks the worst about you, but I'm sure if we tell that we're serious about one another, he'll understand. Hopefully."

"Wait? What? Now?" Soul said looking at her with confusion. He wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to confront her dad yet. Her dad hated him and he was almost sure that nothing he would say would change his mind. If he was as stubborn as his daughter, there was no way some words were going to change his mind. "Maka, I don't think that's a good idea. What if I just make things worse?"

"We might as well get over with it, right?" Maka told him, sounding very unsure of herself. She looked really worried and Soul could understand why. "If we don't do this now, he'll never let me go out with you. To say that he doesn't even let me go to the carnival because of you. He'll never let me go anywhere."

Soul nodded, grasping the seriousness of the situation. Maka's father was definitely not normal and if he didn't do something, he would never let him be with Maka. Sooner or later, he would have to confront him so why not now like Maka said? He couldn't be enemies with the man that would eventually become his father-in-law. If he ever wanted to be with Maka, he would have to ask her dad for permission to date her. Soul let out a sighed as he grabbed Maka's hand and walked inside the house with full confidence. With that, he had just launched the first attack.

As soon as he came in, the first thing he was greeted with was the terrorized look of her dad. He stared at him with widen eyes before he pointed at him with is index finger. "What the hell is he doing here, Maka!? Don't tell me you were planning to go with him without MY permission?! Were you lying to me this whole time!? Maka! How could you!?"

"I wasn't lying to you, Papa!" Maka replied to him in a somewhat polite voice. She let go of his hand as she tried to explain to her dad. "Kid and my other friends are coming with us too, so it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen, so stop making such a fuss."

Soul wondered how Maka could put up with him everyday. Then again, he hardly was ever home to begin with. Soul also knew that he was a drunkie and that his friends were also drunk heads. After he hired Giriko to watch over Maka while he was gone, Soul became aware that her dad wasn't the ideal father. Who in their common sense would hire Giriko as a guardian?

Snapping him from his thoughts, Soul suddenly saw Maka's dad standing right in front of him. He looked angry, almost furious. He couldn't believe that his presence affected him that much. "So why the hell are you here?! You have no right to be here! I told you to not get near my daughter! Didn't I? Didn't I tell you that last time?!"

"Mr. Albarn," Soul began directly. He couldn't show him that he actually felt a bit intimidated. This was the first time he ever met one of his girlfriends' fathers. He always avoided such confrontation because he simply didn't find it necessary. Since he was with Maka, everything was completely different. "I know I gave you a terrible impression last time. I want you to forgive me for that and to please give me a second chance."

"No! I don't trust you, so stop wasting your breath!" He exclaimed at him before he crossed his hands. Soul groaned in return. "Maka deserves someone much better than you! You're influencing her to be a rebellious child! You're driving her away from her studies! She thinks that I don't notice, but I do! As her father, I forbid you to get near her! Leave my daughter alone! Do you understand!?"

"You're taking this to far, don't you think?" He was done being nice. If her dad wasn't going to understand, then he would just have to force him to. Without a warning, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and held it in the air. "I love your daughter. I don't want to leave her and that's why I'm here." Soul took a deep breath before he launched his second attack. "I came to ask you permission to date her and to be her boyfriend."

There was silence for the next seconds to come since Soul's words had just left Spirit stunned. Soul took a deep breath as he waited for a response. No matter what he answered though, Soul wasn't planning on leaving Maka. "You came to ask me permission!?" Her father said with a sound of disgust. "My answer is still no. I don't trust you. You don't seem worthy of my daughter."

Soul lowered Maka's hand before he gave it a squeeze. That was it. He was about to give her dad the final blow. "You don't trust me, you say?" He began with a smirk on his face. "The reason you don't trust me is because you think every guy out there is like you. You're an irresponsible father that doesn't even understand how his own daughter feels. Well guess what? I'm not like you and I know a lot more about Maka than you do. You have no idea what Maka has been through, do you?"

"Soul, stop." Maka whispered to him with widen eyes as she tugged on his sleeve. She wanted him to stop, but Soul was already on a roll. He was determined to put her crazy father in his place. "You're going to make things worse."

"Do you have any idea what Maka has been through at all?" Soul continued, ignoring Maka's plead. "When you were stuck in the hospital, I was there to comfort her. When Kid left, I was the one that gave her the shoulder to cry on. When Giriko half killed her, I was the one that protected her. It's true that I'm not perfect, but that doesn't mean I'm not worthy of having her. She means everything to me and without her, I'd be totally lost. Do you understand that, Sir? You can't take her away from me because if you do, then you'll be adding one more grave in the cemetery! I love her, Spirit. You will never be able to change that no matter how far you place me."

Once again the room was left in dead silence. Soul didn't have to turn to see Maka's red face or to see her dad dripping in guilt. Her dad's hands were curled in fists as he stared down at the floor. Soul could see him shaking in either anger or frustration. Everything he had said was true. He loved Maka and he had always stood by her side in everything. He just hoped that her dad realized that. Soul couldn't help but grin at his rhetoric.

"Dad," Maka said in a low voice, going toward him, breaking the awkward silence. She placed her small hand on her shoulder as she tried to look at him straight in the eyes. Soul huffed out a breath while he crossed his hands. He wouldn't forgive him if he kept on being stubborn. "I want to be with Soul too. Can you please let me go with him, Papa?"

He looked up, but avoided her gaze. Instead, he stared at him straight in the eyes. Without another moment of hesitation, Spirit suddenly charged toward him. He grabbed him tightly by the shoulders and for a minute, Soul thought he was about to kill him. "Do you promise to always protect her?"

Soul blinked before he understood the drift he was coming from. Could it be that he had finally gained his permission? Was he finally going to accept him as his daughter's boyfriend? Soul gave him a smirk before he answered his question. "I promise."

"Do you promise to not do anything inappropriate?"

"I promise." Soul told him even though he wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. It was probably something dirty.

"Do you promise to always respect her?"

"I promise."

"You'll never make her cry?"

"I'll never make her cry." Soul replied even though he had already made her shed an ocean of tears. Luckily for him, he had already received her forgiveness.

"You'll let me beat you up if you hurt her?"

Soul hesitated to answer, but decided to not push his luck. "Alright. Whatever."

"Rules! Rules! Rules!" He turned to look at Maka anxiously. He grabbed her hands before he leaned toward her. He was definitely one crazy father. "No sex, Maka! Do you understand?! Abstinence! Abstinence, Maka! I don't want to become a grandpa! Do you understand?! If he lays one finger on you that way, I'll kill him!"

"Papa!" Maka said through her teeth as her face turned bright red. Soul could also feel himself blushing. He couldn't believe he actually said something like that in front of them. Things just couldn't get more awkward. Maka pushed her dad away as she walked next to Soul. "Don't say things like that!"

"Maka, Papa loves you!" He told her, but he turned to give him a glare. "And you Soul Evans, you better take care of her!"

"I will." He told him before he grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door. Maka waved good-bye to her father as she silently gave his hand a squeeze. "We'll be back in a while."

He had done it. He would finally be able to date Maka freely.

…


	32. One More

**Soul Eater**

_I updated a bit late, but at least I updated, right? It always takes me about three to four hours to finish one chapter. Of course, having the TV on doesn't help and the fact that I get distracted easily doesn't help either. Then, since I'm always listening to music while I type, out of no where I might start dancing. *Sigh* I think I already established the fact that I'm wierd._

_Well, I give a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I wish I could go up to each one of you and give you my thanks personally. *Sigh* Anyways, I hope this chapter meets your expectations and please excuse any grammatical erros!_

_P.s. For those who are wondering, there's still a lot more that I want to include, so I guess I can say that the ending is still pretty far? :)_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 32 – One More**

"It's about time you two get here! What the hell took you so long?! We've been waiting here forever!" Black*Star greeted them at the entrance of the Carnival. He looked impatient, but when he saw her holding hands with Soul, Black*Star let out a huge sigh. "Well, whatever! Let's go before it gets late!"

Black*Star began to march forward and everyone followed behind him. Liz and Patty were laughing and talking to one another while Kid carefully watched them from a distance. Tsubaki and Crona walked along side each other quietly, looking around in awe. Maka and Soul, on the other hand, lagged a bit further behind, enjoying each other's company. Maka could feel her fingers intertwined with Soul's, keeping her warm.

The Carnival seemed liked such a lively place and it was pretty full considering the cold. There were people walking around, riding the rides, eating, playing games, and hanging about. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and smiles appeared everywhere. Of course, Maka had a smile of her own since she was right next to Soul. She wouldn't be experiencing such things if it weren't for him. Then again, thanks to her dad, she had probably made him go through one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Maka let out a sigh as she thought about it.

"I'm so sorry about my dad, Soul." Maka suddenly said out of no where and a bit too loud for her own liking. She felt that the music and the talking of other people wouldn't let Soul hear her. "He's pretty crazy and overprotective sometimes. Even though he's not perfect, he's still my dad. I'll always love him."

"It's alright, Maka." Soul told her before turning to look at her. He gave her hand a squeeze as a smile appeared in his face. "At least he understands now, right? That's the only thing that kind of matters at this point."

Maka nodded and wrapped her arm around Soul's. She happily leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked behind the others. She could hear Patty and Liz snickering to each as they turned back to look at them, but Maka didn't really care. She could feel the people around staring at her as she walked by with Soul. They were probably wondering why a handsome guy like Soul was hanging out with a plain girl like her. Maka sighed, looking down at the ground and feeling a bit embarrassed.

Lifting her head, Maka excitedly began to look around again. The smell of the delicious food began to travel to her nostrils and with that, she could feel her stomach yelling for food. Arguing with her dad had probably taken away the bit of energy she had. Maka sighed as she heard the sizzling of food all around. They had barely gotten there and she already wanted to eat.

"Alright, then!" Black*Star suddenly said, spinning around to face them. "Where should we go first?! Hold on?! Wait! Because I'm awesome, I'm gonna decided where we go!" He began to look around and before he got a chance to speak again, Soul interrupted him.

"You all can go wherever y'all want to." He said with a smirk on his face. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Maka could feel her cheeks blushing as she felt everyone stare at her. She would never get used to it. "Maka and I are going to hang around on our own so we'll see y'all later."

"Oh, no you don't!" Kid exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips as he stepped toward them. "We came here to hang out together, not for you to take Maka who knows where. We want to hang out with Maka too."

"Well, too bad." Soul told him with a stern voice even though he probably knew that Kid was just playing around with him. Maka sighed as she shook her head back and forth. She really loved her friends, but in that moment, she really wanted to be with Soul. "Maka and I are going on a date." Soul continued as he began to pull her away from them. "Why don't you hang out with Liz? Wouldn't you like that, Kid?"

Kid stayed quiet while his face turned bright red. Maka didn't have a chance to say anything because Soul had already pulled far enough from them. Instead, Maka sighed as she turned to look at him. "Why did you say that? Poor Kid."

"I didn't really mean it." Soul told her as he placed his hands in his pockets. Maka could see him feeling a bit guilty. "I guess I said it out of impulse. I just wanted to be alone with you, I guess. I feel better when I'm around you. I feel like I can actually breath. When I'm around them, I always have to put on that cool act. You know what I'm saying?"

Maka let out a laugh at the same time that her stomach let out a rumble. She quickly began to look around the stands, trying to find something to eat. Whether it was food or snacks, Maka wanted to fill her stomach up with something. Then she found a stand that caught her attention. She let go of Soul's hand and happily walked toward it. She looked at all the food they were selling and after giving it much thought, she asked for a candy apple that was dripped in creamy caramel and sprinkles. The vendor handed it to her, but before she had a chance to pull out some money from her purse, Soul got there.

"I'll pay for it." He told her seriously before giving her a smile. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out some money. He handed it to the vendor and gave Maka a tender look. "You should have told me you were hungry. I would have bought you a ton of them."

"Oh, Soul," Maka giggled as they began to walk again, not even bothering to wait for the change. "It's fine. I just wanted something to put in my stomach." She took a bite of her sweet candy apple and with a face of delight, held it out to Soul. "Do you want some?"

She was surprised to see him nod. He stopped walking and leaned down to get a bite. Before he lifted his head, he stared at Maka straight in the eyes. Then, out of no where, he gave her a kiss on the lips, making her blush madly. He pulled apart from her, touching his lips with his fingers. "That candy apple was good, but," He said with a smirk. "You taste better."

"Soul! Don't you start with that!" Maka said with a pout as she playfully punched Soul in the arm. In return, he let out a laugh before grabbing her by the waist, restraining her from any movement. He leaned his head on her shoulder and then gave her another kiss on the cheek. Maka, of course, couldn't stop blushing. She felt herself redder than the candy apple she still had on her hands. "Soul," She said in a low voice. "Everyone is staring at us. This is really embarrassing."

"I don't care." Soul told her as he turned around so he could look at her straight in the eyes. Then he leaned down again and kissed her again passionately. Closing her eyes slowly, Maka could feel his warmth traveling throughout her body. She could feel her heart pounding loudly as Soul deepen the kiss further and further. Her breath was being cut short, but she still manged to place her hand on his cheek. Her cold fingers went numb at the touch of his skin, making her aware of what she was doing. If she could, Maka would stay that way forever.

Pulling apart slowly, Maka looked at Soul's crimson eyes. She gave him a smile before looking down at the ground sheepishly. She took a small bite from her candy apple as she tried to catch her breath again. Her heart was still pounding loudly and she was afraid it would jump right out her chest. She wondered if Soul felt the same way. In that moment, she didn't regret leaving her friends to go with Soul. She was glad Soul had pulled them away so they could be alone.

"Maka," Soul whispered to the cold air as he leaned his forehead on top of hers. He had his eyes closed and Maka could feel his hot breath hitting her skin. "You're simply amazing. You're perfect in every way. I love you."

"Oh, Soul." Maka said to him, feeling another red blush coming on. She sighed before she gave him a smile. "Being here with you just seems too good to be true sometimes. I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm just so happy that it scares me."

Maka gave him a quick kiss before she walked in front of a ride. She leaned against the rail as she began to take small bites from candy apple. She watched small children happily go round and around in a train ride. They were laughing and happily waving at their parents that were probably standing near by. Maka stared at them as wonderful memories suddenly came flooding inside her. She could see herself in that train ride, waving to her mother and father as she went around the track. Of course, she wasn't a child anymore and her parents were farther away from her then ever. She let out another sigh as she took another bite from her apple. Things would be okay since she had Soul with her.

Startling her a bit, Maka suddenly felt Soul come next to her. He leaned along the rail with her as he also stared at the children that were happily riding the train. Maka turned to look at him, wondering what was crossing his mind. Then, she suddenly got a strange feelings that someone was staring at them. She quickly turned back, but saw no one. She shook that feeling away, classifying it as a figment of her imagination.

"You know," Soul suddenly said through the train ride's cheesy music. He let out a sigh as he shifted his eyes to look at her. "Sometimes I say to myself that I don't deserve all this happiness. Sometimes I say to myself that you deserve someone much better than me."

"What?" Maka grimaced as she took another bite of her apple. She scooted closer to Soul while placing her hand on top of his. "Why would think something like that? I'm the one that suppose to think like that. You're so good looking and so cool and I'm, well, I'm not. Before I met you, I was just a plain girl. I was a girl no one cared to know."

"What's so great about being so cool when everyone hates me?" Soul told her in form of question that seemed more like a statement. He gripped tightly on the rail as he turned his head to stare at the children again. "I don't think I ever laughed like that when I was little. Everyone always hated me. My brother, my father, my other relatives. None of them ever cared about me. I rather have an overprotective weird dad like you than to have one that hates me."

"Soul," Maka hated hearing Soul talk like that. She didn't like him to be agonized by something that she couldn't change. A pain like that could probably only be healed with time and patience. It was something that she couldn't get rid of. "I don't hate you, Soul. Neither does Black*Star and the others. We all care about you. Don't ever forget that."

"I know." Soul told her, breaking a smile. By that point, the train ride had stopped and the next group of kids was getting ready to go. The parents tried to keep them calm, but the energetic kids wouldn't listen as they jumped around excitedly. "C'mon, Maka. Let's go walk around."

Maka nodded as Soul took hold of her hand. She wasn't finished with her candy apple, but she was no longer feeling hungry. She realized that Soul was enough for her. They began to walk down the path when Maka got that strange feeling again. She could feel someone following them. She could feel someone staring at them intensely. She bit her lip as she slowly turned her head to look back. Once again, she saw no one suspicious or at least she thought so. She gulped silently before turning forward again. She silently hoped everything was just her imagination.

Maybe it wasn't her imagination. Maybe it was Black*Star and the others that were following them. Then again, with Black*Star's big mouth, they probably wouldn't be able to follow them without him blowing their cover. Maka let out a deep breath and turned around again to see no one. Could it be that her mind was playing tricks with her?

"Hey, Maka?" Soul said, squinting his eyes to look at her. "What's wrong? You seem a bit nervous. You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Maka replied with a shaky laugh. She nervously scratched the back of her head and tried her best to ignore that strange feeling she had inside her chest. There was no point telling Soul. She would only end up worrying him and ruining the perfect evening that they were having together. "I'm fine. Just thought I heard Black*Star and the others around."

They continued on walking normally, but the strange feeling that they were being followed never went away.

…

There was probably nothing better in the world than being with the girl he loved. Knowing Maka was by his side, feeling her fingers wrapped around his, seeing her face glow with happiness, made Soul feel like the luckiest guy on earth. He was glad that he had invited Maka to the carnival and he felt accomplished that he gotten his way around her dad. Then again, when it came to Maka, he was willing to do anything.

"So, Maka," He suddenly said, pulling her closer to him as he noticed a few guys giving her a hungry look. Sometimes he felt like Maka underestimated herself. She was, especially to him, a very beautiful girl that could probably attract anyone with one smile. "Where should we go? We could try to find a ride or something?"

She placed her finger on her chin as she placed herself into deep thought. She looked around before she let out a sigh. "I don't know. There's so many things we could do. I don't even know where to begin. I do wonder what the others are doing. I hope Black*Star isn't giving them such a hard time. You know how he can get sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. That's part of the reason why I didn't want to be around him. He can be a bit pushy and not to mention annoying." Soul commented as he looked around the stands along with Maka. Beyond the stands, though, he could see a couple of rides including the Ferris Wheel. He felt knot form in his throat as he imagined himself there with Maka. "Black*Star is a cool guy though. One of my first friends."

"That's probably the only reason why I put up with him." Maka said with a snicker, but then her face turned a bit serious. She hugged his arm tightly as she walked next to him. Feeling her so close to him, Soul tried his best to not smile like an idiot. "You two are really quite the pair." She continued while lowering her head a bit more. "Still, Black*Star never had the fame of being a womanizer like you did."

That was a topic he hadn't talked to Maka about yet and he honestly didn't want to. Now that he looked back at those days, he couldn't help, but feel ashamed. He was really one lost soul before he had met her. "Maka," He began with hesitation. "I don't think that really matters anymore. I mean what is done is done. I can't change that. It's true I was a bit crazy before, but you set me straight. I won't ever be like that again, so you don't have to worry about, okay? Okay. Can we change the topic?"

Maka gripped on his arm tighter as he suddenly saw her face turning red. She nervously bit her lip and it seemed that she was struggling to say her next words. She snapped her eyes shut before speaking again. "Soul," She said lower than a whisper. "Have you, umm, done it before?"

Now, Soul's face flushed red since he had just been left speechless. He turned around, trying to hide some his embarrassment since cool guys like him weren't suppose to act like that. Maka was probably asking him all of that because of what her dad had said. Not knowing what to say, Soul could feel Maka stare at him anxiously, probably waiting for answer. Soul sighed after he rolled his eyes. He couldn't avoid the question for much longer. "Well," Soul began, scratching the back of his head. Things just couldn't get more awkward. "Yes, Maka. I have done it before."

He was going to ask her if she had done it, but he decided to keep his tongue in place. That question would probably end up offending her. She had already told him that he was her first boyfriend. Soul cleared his throat before looking away again. He definitely wanted to avoid her gaze. Why did she have to ask such a question now? Really? Couldn't she have waited? "But," Soul quickly said after a moment of silent. "They didn't mean anything to me, Maka. You're the only one I have truly cared about. You're the only one I want to be with right now. I was such an idiot back then. If I would have met you sooner, I swear none of that would have happened."

"Soul," Maka said and he was surprised to see a small smile on her face. His eyes widen as he stared at her reaction. Was he dreaming? "It's okay, Soul. You don't have to explain yourself. Like you said, that's a part of the past and we can't change that anymore. I was just curious. That's all. Really." She paused as she looked up at the starry, but chilly sky. "I'm sorry. I sound like my dad now."

"It's okay, Maka. I'm the one that's suppose to say sorry." Soul told her, placing his arm around her neck. He pulled her closer to him before he implanted a kiss on top of her head. "It's normal for a girlfriend to want to know about her boyfriend's past, right? Just shows to me that you care."

Maka shook her head as she let out a small laugh. She playfully punched him in the stomach, but he attacked her with another passionate kiss. He loved the taste of her lips. He loved the scent she emitted, her sweet perfume taunting him to explore around. He loved the way her skin felt against his. He loved the way her fingers would play around with his hair as he held her tightly. He loved everything about her. He wanted more, but Maka sweetly pushed him away. He had never kissed someone with such hunger the way he did with Maka.

Pulling herself away from him, Maka walked over to a near by stand. Soul followed her to realize that he was standing in front of some carnival game that involved popping small balloons with darts. Soul sighed as he rolled his eyes helplessly. It seemed like such a childish game, but Maka seemed eager to play. Soul handed the person in charge some tickets to let Maka give it a try. She turned to look at Soul with a smirk while holding her fist proudly. "Watch me win, Soul."

Obviously, the game was easy enough for her to win. All she had to do was pop a couple of balloons with the darts that were given to her. She easily won and as uninterested as he was, Soul couldn't help but share her little moment of joy. It was clear to him that Maka was the definition of innocence. Of course, a girl like her would never give herself to a guy she didn't like. She was the complete opposite of him.

"Here you go, Soul." Maka said to him, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked at her to see her hands holding out a white headband she had probably won. Without even asking him, she happily placed it around his head. Then, she looked at him proudly, nodding her head in approval. "It looks good on you."

"You silly girl," He said to her letting out another laugh. He gave her a kiss in the forehead before he grabbed her hand again. He let out a sigh as they began walking again. "You played that game just to give me that headband?"

Maka nodded, but Soul suddenly felt her body tense up. Her body turned stiff as her steps turned smaller. He grew a bit worried, wondering what was wrong. Her face wasn't smiling anymore and he could feel her hand shaking. "Hey, Maka?" He tried to stop walking, but Maka kept on pulling him. There was definitely something wrong with her. "Are you okay?"

"I have this feeling," Maka said quietly in between her teeth. Soul could really feel her shaking now as she got closer to him. She snapped her eyes shut, gripping his hand tightly. "I have this feeling that someone is following us. It's really scaring me now."

Soul's eyes widen and restrained himself from looking back. If he looked back, he would only make things obvious. "Are you sure, Maka?" Soul said in a low voice as he continued on walking. "How long have you been feeling this?"

"It's been awhile now." Maka replied, trying to calm herself down. She took deep breaths while she leaned in closer to him. "At first, I thought it was just my imagination. I thought I was imagining things, but that's not it. I can't ignore it anymore. I know someone is following us. I can feel it. I know someone is there. Oh my god. I'm so scared."

"Calm down, Maka." Soul told her even though he was a bit creeped out himself. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, trying to reassure that everything was going to be okay. She had to know that he would protect her no matter what. She had to know that whether someone was following them or not, he was going to be by her side to protect her. "It's going to be okay, Maka. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Tons of people went through Soul's mind. Every single person that hated him went through his mind. If someone was following them, who was it? Wes? Giriko? To get himself out of doubt, Soul slowly turned around and sure enough, he saw a person with long black hair staring intensely at them from the distance. He made eye contact with him and gave him a menacing glare. It was Asura, the creep that had scared Maka before.

"C'mon, Maka," Soul grabbed her hand tightly after he saw Asura smirk at him evilly. There was no way Soul was about to risk it. He could probably take that crazy creep on any day, but he didn't want to expose Maka to such things. He silently cursed at him for ruining his night before he started pulling Maka away. "Let's go."

He walked nonstop, hoping he just stop stalking them around like that. Soul knew through Maka that Asura was after him, but he never thought he was actually being serious. What did he ever do to him? Why was he after him? Why was he scaring Maka? Soul didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but he was determined to make a few things clear next time he saw him. He would beat the crap out of him if he didn't give him answers.

Panting, Soul stopped when he stood over a grassy hill, away from the carnival. It was a bit isolated, but at least he knew that he was far away from Asura. He was so going to get him later. He was so going to get him for messing around with him and Maka. Only a fool would go picking a fight with him. "Damn, that Asura." Soul said out loud without even thinking. "What the hell did I ever do to him?"

"It was Asura?" Maka said with widen eyes. She flew her hands to her mouth, terror written all over her face. "Has he been stalking us the entire time? So it was him?" She flung her hands to his chest as she gripped on to his jacket tightly. She looked up at him with a worried look. "I told you, Soul! He told me that he hated you! He said he wanted to destroy you! He's plotting something against you! Soul, what are we going to do? You can't let him get near you! He's crazy!"

Before he let Maka burst to tears, Soul pulled her into an embrace. He hugged her tightly, hoping she wouldn't cry. If she cried, he would start to feel an ache in his heart. Besides, he had promised her dad that he would never make her cry anymore. "It's okay, Maka. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I don't want nothing to happen to you, Soul." Maka told him, leaning her head against his chest. "He's serious about this. I don't want you to get hurt."

Soul looked out at the carnival, but not even the bright lights and the happy music could bring back his joyful mood. He was angry, furious at that Asura creep. Not only was going around scaring Maka, but he was making threats that he wasn't going to keep. He tried to get Black*Star once, so would he try to get Maka next? No. No way in hell. Soul wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow him to get close to her.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Soul told her, trying to hide his anger. "I promise."

...


	33. Warning

**Soul Eater**

_Yay! Got to update since yesterday I was busy reading manga and watching soap opreas. Of course, that life is about to end. As soon as the new year starts, I'm gonna go out and look for a part time job. Gotta start saving money._

_Anyways, a thnaks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Sorry for any grammatical errors and hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 33 – Warning**

Because she wanted to show her dad that she was still studious, Maka found herself in the bookstore. She looked through each aisle, trying to find something interesting to buy. She had already been there for an hour or so and she was still empty handed. Her mind wasn't in the mood to think about anything and especially after knowing that someone could be following her.

She looked around, her nerves automatically jumping up. Now, every time she was alone she would get the terrible feeling that she was being watched. She just couldn't help it, though. Maka sighed as she continued to walk down the aisle. Out of pure nervousness, she started grabbing random books just to get her mind off things. Would she always be like this? Would she never be able to relax anymore?

Pulling on her coat, Maka suddenly felt someone standing right behind her. She froze in her place, her breaths increasing rapidly. She shut her eyes as she gulped loudly. Taking a deep breath, Maka slowly turned her head and expected the worse, but she was surprised to see Kid standing right in front of her with a frown. Maka sighed with relief before smiling at him. There was no doubt that Asura was starting to traumatize her mentally. Just because he was following her and Soul once, didn't mean that he going to stalk them around all the time, right? Then again, he had said that he hated Soul, not her.

Maka walked toward Kid, but before she had chance to greet him, Kid walked right passed her without saying a single word. He turned to grab a book without giving her a single glance. Maka scratched her head in confusion as she stared at her best friend. She wondered what was wrong with him since it seemed to her that he had just ignored her. Maka toward him again and just when she was about to put her hand on his shoulder, he turned around again to face the other shelf that was behind them.

Seeing him act that way toward her, Maka couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to upset him or had she? Lately, she had been spending a lot of time with Soul and she hardly ever saw him or talked to him. Maka bit her lip as she looked at Kid with guilt. Every time she gathered with her friends, she always ended up hanging out with Soul. Was that the reason Kid was ignoring her now? Then again, wasn't he the one that had told her to give Soul another chance? It didn't make sense to Maka why Kid would act that way toward her. She thought he understood how much she liked Soul.

"Hey, Kid." Maka greeted him like if nothing was wrong even though her mind was half exploding. She had too many problems to deal with already. The least thing she wanted was Kid being mad at her. "What are you doing here? Looking for a particular book?"

Kid stayed quiet for as he flipped through the pages of a book. Then, he shifted his eyes to look at Maka and she was surprised to see them a bit cold. There was no doubt now. He was mad at her. She probably did something unconsciously to make him angry. Then, Kid let out a sigh, slamming the book shut. He was about to walk away, but Maka grabbed his arm to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Kid?! What's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me?" Maka said to him directly with her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't have the patience to deal with something like that right now. It tormented her to know that she might have done something to Kid. No matter how much she thought about it though, nothing came to mind. "Kid? What's wrong? Why are you angry?"

"It's not really anger that I'm feeling, Maka." Kid suddenly snapped at her, making her take a step back. He sighed again as he placed his hand over his forehead. For some reason, he seemed more frustrated than her. "I don't really feel like talking about it right now. So I'll see you later."

Maka shook her head before she grabbed Kid's arm again. She didn't want to see Kid act that way. It bothered her and she really wanted to help him whether it was her fault or not. "Kid!? Tell me what's wrong. What did I do to make you angry?"

"I may just be overreacting." Kid suddenly told her a bit frustrated. He let out another sigh before turning his head to avoid her gaze. Then he started speaking in a low stern voice which was quite odd for his personality. "It really bothered me yesterday when Soul said that stuff about Liz to me." He paused before he gave grave look. "But what I can't believe is that you told Soul that I like Liz!"

Maka's eyes widen as she stared at Kid. So that was the reason he was mad at her? She couldn't believe it. "I told you that because I thought I could trust you." Kid said so quietly that she could barely hear him. "You weren't suppose to tell anyone and yet, you did. I know you're pretty close to Soul now, but that doesn't mean you have tell him everything that goes around you. You weren't suppose to tell him who I like."

"Oh, Kid. I'm so sorry." Maka told him, grabbing his hands. She felt so bad that an ache had formed in her chest. Kid had told her that secret from the bottom of his heart and he had trusted her with it. Out of her own selfishness, she had said just like that. She blew his secret like if it didn't mean anything to her. "I'm so sorry, Kid. Please forgive me."

He looked at her reluctantly, but his eyes weren't as cold as they were before. He seemed to be willing to listen to her excuse. Without hesitation and with confidence, Maka placed her hand on top of Kid's cheek as she tried to comfort him. She could only do things like that with Kid. "Oh, Kid. It's true. I did tell Soul that you had a crush on Liz, but I had my reasons. You see, he thought you had feelings for me. He thought you liked me and that's why he kind of hated you. He doesn't anymore, though."

"Is he that insecure?" Kid asked her with a sigh. Maka shrugged before she gave him small hug. Even though Soul was a very important person to her, Kid would always occupy a small space in her heart. After all, they had been able to survive their high school years together. "Why would he ever think something like that about us? I never gave him any reason to think that way."

"I don't know. It was during the time I was mad at him for the, you know, for the bet. I guess he got a bit unsettled because you arrived. He probably thought you were going to taking me away or something." She told him with a small blush on her face. Everytime she mentioned or thought about Soul, she couldn't help, but get a bit flustered.

Kid shook his head in disapproval, but a gentle smile appeared on his face. He placed his hand on top of her head before he stared fixing her bangs. "I guess I can't stay mad at you forever even though I still feel unease about all of this."

"Unease?" Maka repeated as she let Kid fix her hair. He was so into it now that he seemed to measuring how far apart each strand of hair was. She remembered that the last time she had been in such a situation with him, he had practically undid her pigtails to redo them again himself. Maka sighed as she watched him mess around with her hair. "You can trust me, Kid. I promise to keep our secrets between us two."

"It's not that." Kid told before taking a step back to examine her hair. He nodded with satisfaction before he returned to the conversation. "I guess it makes me unease to now that because of Soul our friendship is falling apart. I find myself hanging out more with Crona than with you. Every time I want to talk to you about something or every time I want to hang out with you, you're always with Soul. I guess it bothers me in general. It's pretty childish of me, huh?"

Instead of staying silent like the way she wanted to, Maka let out a small laugh. She placed her hand on Kid's shoulders to try and comfort him, but her smile wouldn't fall from her face. "Oh, Kid. You shouldn't worry about something like that. You'll always be my best friend no matter what. You don't have to be jealous."

"What?! Me?! Jealous?" Kid told her with a huffy voice, but of course, his face was a bit flustered. He crossed his hands as he lifted his eyebrow. "That's not it at all. I was – I just – Oh, whatever."

"It's okay, Kid." Maka told him with a sarcastic voice. She was feeling so much better now. The fear that she had harbored inside for so long was now gone. Everything felt normal. "I told you that you need to confess to Liz already. I'm sure that if you two got together, you won't feel so lonely and I'll be the one that ends up feeling jealous."

"Maka!" Kid exclaimed shaking his hands back and forth with a big blush on his face. "There's no way I could possibly do something like that and you know it. She probably hasn't even noticed me. How can I tell her out of no where that I like her? It's crazy."

"She hasn't noticed you because you don't even talk to her." Maka stated as she crossed her hands with a pout. Of course, when she looked at Kid's face expressed with nothing but terror, she let out a giggle. "Oh, Kid. You're hopeless."

"Why thanks." Kid replied, not amused at all. He sighed again before he looked at his watch. Once he realized the time, his eyes widen a little. He turned to look at Maka and she was glad to see him smiling. "Well, I guess I should get going. My driver has been waiting for me for probably an hour."

"Alright, Kid." Maka said after shaking off the last laugh she had inside her. She waved to Kid as she watched him leave. "I'll see you on New Year's eve!"

Letting out a quiet sigh, Maka's smile suddenly dropped as she continued searching through the books. She was glad things were cleared up with Kid. Maka continued pulling out books and looking thoroughly through each one of them. She had nothing better to do so she thought she might as well take her time. She had thought to ask Soul to accompany her, but she figured he would just get bored. Books weren't really his thing.

Maka walked down the aisle and turned the corner to find herself face to face with the window. She looked outside for a little bit, watching people walk pass the store in a hurry. Before Maka continued looking through the shelves, something caught her attention. In a black coat with a stripped hat, across the street, starring toward the direction of window stood the vice-president of the Literature Club, Noah. Maka quickly turned away with fright. She anxiously looked around, but Kid was no where in sight. Now, knowing that she was alone, Maka grew terrified.

So it wasn't Asura? Did he also send out his groupies to follow her and Soul? Maka cursed herself silently and stomped her foot on the ground angrily. She hated herself for being so scared. If they hadn't told her that they hated Soul so much, she probably would have confronted them on her own. Since she knew how twisted they were, Maka was scared to even look at them. She quickly walked behind a book shelf, her breath going out of control. Noah was probably waiting for her to come out of the bookstore.

Without even thinking about it twice, Maka pulled out her cellphone from her coat's pocket. Kid was gone, but that didn't mean she had to go through something like that alone. She knew she had another person she could count on.

Even though her fingers were shaking, Maka managed to dial Soul's number.

…

Soul was laying in his couch, being lazy like always. It was so cold and chilly outside that he didn't feel like going anywhere. He did want to see Maka, but that's how he always felt. There was never a day he didn't want to be with her. Soul stared up at the ceiling as he placed his head on top his hands.

No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't put his mind at ease. He couldn't relax knowing that some creep was stalking him. Then the worst part of the whole situation was that he was stringing Maka along with his problems. He didn't want her to become a target because of him. Then again, he didn't even understand why that Asura bastard hated him so much. He had barely come across him in his entire life. Why would he be after him with such determination?

His hatred probably ran deep since he had already attacked Black*Star one time before. Of course, only an idiot would go picking a fight with someone as strong as Black*Star. Even though he and others had ganged up on him, Black*Star still managed to beat the crap out of all of them. Back then, Soul didn't think much about it. He just thought Black*Star had a few enemies of his own. Now, he knew that wasn't the case. He wondered what the connection could be.

Soul was about to close his eyes when he suddenly heard his cellphone ringing. He quickly sat up, knocking the bowl of chips he had on his stomach. He quickly grabbed his cellphone that was sitting on top of a small table in front of him. His eyes widen when he saw that it was a call from Maka. He quickly answered, excited that she was the one that had called him. "Hey, Maka! What's up?"

Seconds passed and he received no answer. He could hear Maka breathing on the other side, but no words came out of her mouth. It soon became clear to him that she wasn't calling just to say hello. "Hey, Maka? You there? You okay? What's going on?"

"_Uhh, Soul?"_ Her voice sounded a bit shaky and Soul didn't like that one bit. He stood up from the couch as he gripped his phone tightly. _"It's happening again."  
_

"What's happening, Maka?" He asked her with anxiety. He could feel his heart pounding loudly inside him. He looked around the living room nervously, wondering where his Maka could be. After staying quiet for a few more seconds, Soul began to lose his patience. "Maka! Tell me what's happening!"

"_I think I'm being followed, Soul." _Maka told him in one breath. Soul eyes widen, but before he had a chance to ask her anything, she continued. _"It's not Asura, though. Not this time. It's Noah. One of his friends. His friend with the hat. He's outside. I think he's waiting for me. I don't know. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out. What does he want? Why is he doing this?"_

Noah. He knew that bitch. He had had him for class during freshman year and the reason he remembered him was because he was the only moron in school that would wear a hat. It never crossed his mind that he had some connection with Asura. If he was around Asura, then it probably that Noah also held a grudge for him. For what, though? He never did anything to either of them. He never did anything to make them hate him so much.

Still, he wasn't going to forgive him for stalking Maka like that. If they had a problem with him then what the hell were they waiting for? He could take them on any day. "Maka!" Soul said, returning back to Maka. "Where are you?!"

"_I'm at the old bookstore." _Maka told him almost like a whisper. She went silent for a little bit, but Soul could still hear her heavy breathing. _"__Please come get me, Soul."_

"Hang in there, Maka! I'll be right over there! Don't you dare move from there!" Soul told her almost running out of breath as he closed his phone.

He impatiently grabbed his coat and started to put it on. He stuck his feet inside his shoes before he started to look for the keys to the motorcycle. Soul tried his best to calm down, but he couldn't. He was furious just like the way he had been when he had discovered Asura had been stalking them. He didn't understand why they were following them around, but he was determined to get some answers. He wasn't planning to sit around with his hands crossed and wait for something to happen. There was no way he would risk Maka like that.

"Dammit!" Soul cursed to himself after searching for his keys everywhere. He couldn't find them and he was wasting time looking for them. "Fuck it!"

Soul didn't have a minute to spare. He probably couldn't find the keys because Wes probably had the motorcycle. Of course, there was no way Soul was about to wait for him to get there. Without thinking, Soul went out the door without bothering to lock it. Then he started running. He started running as fast as his legs could take him. He had to get to Maka. He had to get to her before that jerk made a move.

The bookstore wasn't far from his house, but that didn't stop him from running. His head was becoming a bit too hot for his own liking and in that moment, if anyone dared crossed his path, he didn't know what he would do. His blood was boiling in his veins. He could feel his face turning hot with anger despite the cold air. Then again, in that moment he couldn't even feel cold.

There were several things that were pissing him off, but the one thing that he couldn't stand was that they were bothering and scaring the heck out of Maka. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? If they wanted to have a damn fight, why couldn't they just go up to him? Were they that much of a cowards that they didn't even dare come face to face with him? That made Soul smirk. That's probably how weak they were. No one in their right mind dared to mess with him. They probably also needed to know that no one in their right mind messes around with Maka.

When Soul finally saw the bookstore come to sight, he was panting and practically out of breath. He was about to go toward the bookstore at full speed, but that's when he saw him. He saw that Noah bastard standing against a light post as calm as could be. He was looking toward the bookstore's entrance probably waiting for Maka to come out. Soul smirked to himself before he walked toward him. That jerk was so focused on the door that he didn't even see him coming.

Soul stood before him and when Noah finally turned to look at him, he got one nasty punch across the face. Soul didn't care whether he was making a scene or not. He didn't care if people thought he was some violent beast. He was angry and this was the only way he could take some of his anger out. He hadn't felt this angry since he had come face to face with Giriko.

Before Noah landed on the ground from his blow, Soul grabbed him tightly by the coat with a scowl. The only reason he didn't beat him to death right then there was because he needed some answers. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Soul hollered at him with a death glare. "Why the hell are you here?! Did that bastard Asura send you?! Are you following Maka!? Tell me you fucktard!"

"My," He began with a smirk on his face. He pushed him off before he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "We sure are violent today, aren't we? That's no way to greet someone. Where are you're manners?" Then, his smirk erased from his face as he looked at him with a death glare. "Still, I won't allow you to disrespect Asura that way, you filthy scum."

"You haven't answered me yet and I don't have the patience to put up with your shit!" Soul exclaimed at him, pushing toward the light post. He was ready to explode. One wrong move and that Noah bastard was gonna to know who he really was. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Why are you and that Asura freak following us?! Tell me right now before I crack your skull open!"

"Such a dirty mouth you have. It's clear you've been raised by hatred." Noah told him with another smirk on his face. Soul growled underneath his breath as he took a step toward him. He was trying so badly to keep his cool now. "Well, now that I'm done with my research, I guess I'll head home. There's nothing much for me to do here especially with you around."

Soul didn't give him time to move because his fists were already flying. He hit him hard on the face again and he was glad that the people around weren't intervening. He grabbed him again by the coat and this time he really wanted answers. "I don't give a damn what you do." He hissed at him, feeling his hands shake with anger. "You're stalking Maka, aren't you?! If you have a fucking problem with me, why the hell do you go after her?! I'm right here! If you want to start something, then go on ahead! I ain't complaining! I'll take you and that fucking Asura any damn day, but you better not lay a finger on Maka! Get it?! Or are you too stupid to understand that?!"

"You're the stupid one here, Soul Eater Evans. You're the one that doesn't seem to get it." Noah told him with a devilish smirk. Once again, Noah pushed him off, not even bothering to hit him back. Soul growled again since he didn't even know what made him angrier; Noah's stalking or his lack of interest.

"Soul Eater Evans." Noah began erasing the grin from his face. "What a distasteful name and yet, it's known through out the school. Everyone knows who are even though you're an asshole. Everyone considers you a cool person even though you played around with their hearts. You never took any of your girlfriends seriously. Isn't that right, Soul Eater Evans?"

Soul's eyes were widen as he stared at Noah. His surprised look caused Noah to laugh before he continued. "You don't know who we are, but we do. You're Soul Eater Evans, the guy who fell in love with the nerdy girl Maka Albarn. At first we couldn't believe it. Soul, the heart breaker, falling in love with someone and with a geek no less? It had to be a joke. We thought it was a joke, but we were wrong. Asura, Gopher and I were wrong."

"Why the hell are you telling me all this?" There was no doubt to Soul now that that Noah was crazy. Even so, Soul wasn't scared of him. He has his hands curled, ready to punch him anytime.

"We know what your weakness is now, Soul Eater Evans." Noah told him, ignoring his question. "Maka Albarn, that girl you fell for, is you're weakness. When it comes to her, you completely lose it, don't you?"

"Damn you!" Soul got ready to attack him again, but Noah grabbed his wrists tightly.

"This is a warning, Soul Eater Evans." Noah said to him, gripping his wrists tighter and tighter. "You better watch your back. You're going to regret everything you ever did. You're going to regret that you were ever born. Maka Albarn will end up hating you and that will probably be enough to destroy you, wouldn't it?"

Noah pushed him back hard, making him lose his balance a little. Then, without giving him a second glance, he started walking away. Soul was about to go after him since his anger had just boiled up to it's maximum. He was about to hunt him down when he felt two small hands grab his arm. He looked down to see Maka right next to him. Her eyes had tears in her eyes and he could tell that she was being strong to hold them in. Soul looked up again to find Noah, but he was completely out of sight. He had just lost his opportunity.

"Soul!" Maka said to him, placing her cold hands on his cheeks. She was trembling as her hot breath became visible in miserable cold. "Are you okay?! What happened?! Did he do anything to you!? Soul?!"

"I'm okay, Maka." Soul told her as he brushed away some her tears with his fingers. He didn't want this. He didn't want her, the girl he learned to love the most, getting hurt. Why did things have to be that way? Why couldn't he do something about it? "He didn't do anything. I'm fine. I guess, I scared him off."

"You shouldn't have done that, Soul! You don't don't how terrifying it was when I saw you fighting with him from the bookstore! I thought he would kill you or something!" Maka exclaimed with a shaky voice before she wrapped her hands around him. "They're crazy, Soul! They're after you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Soul hugged her back tightly before he buried his face in her shoulder. He loved her so much. He wouldn't bear if something were to happen to her. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Noah was right. Maka was his weakness and he would do anything for her. He didn't know when those feelings grew inside him, but they did. He would give up anything for her safety. Anything.

He knew he didn't deserve Maka. Compared to him, she was perfect in every way. She never caused the damaged that he had. She didn't kill her mother when she was born. She didn't go around breaking hearts out of boredom. She didn't inflict her pain on others. Maka was pure and innocent; one in a million.

Even so, Soul wanted her by his side. He needed her by his side and he wasn't planning to give her because someone was threatening to destroy his happiness. For once, Soul felt like his life was complete and he wasn't going to give that up. Maka was everything he had and he was determined to defend it. He would make sure those bastards never got close to her or to him.

"I love you, Maka." He whispered to the cold air as he held her tighter. As long as she was in his arms, she would always be safe. Nothing would ever happen to her. He would make sure of it.

He never imagined that him falling in love could bring so much disaster.

…


	34. Torment

**Soul Eater**

_First of all, Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a wonderful time! Sorry I updated a bit late. I guess I just didn't find enough time to do so. _

_Oh my god. I was so happy seeing Soul Eater chapter 105! I was so excited that I read it at 3 am in the morning through my phone under my bed sheets! It was pretty good, but I thought I saw a Black*Star and Maka moment... *clears throat* But, I was wrong? o.O _

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Hope this chapter meets your expectations and sorry for any grammatical errors!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 34 – Torment**

Maka knew that she had been slacking off. She knew that she hadn't studied as much as she used to. Now, that the festivities were over and they were back in school, Maka was starting to see the effects. She had received a test back from her teacher only to see that she had failed. For the first time in her life, she had failed a test. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before and that's why she felt depressed.

She had to pull herself together and concentrate if she wanted to keep her good grades. Her teacher was so surprised that she even held her after class so she could talk to her. She asked her a bunch of questions that Maka couldn't even look at her in the eyes. She felt so ashamed and annoyed by everything. She hoped that nobody found out about about her dilemma especially not Ox Ford. If he ever found out that she had failed a test, she would never hear the end of it.

Sighing to herself, Maka stared down the hallway blankly. How was she suppose to concentrate in anything after knowing that some creeps could be following her? That would probably be enough to scare anybody. Then, her New Year's Eve party hadn't turned out as great as she thought it would. She had invited Soul and her friends over to her house so they could hang out just like the way the had in Christmas, but things didn't turn out the way she had planned. Her father had decided to stick around, ruining everything.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul suddenly asked her, snapping her from her thoughts. Maka, startled a bit, turned to look at Soul who had been walking right next to her the entire time. Apparently, ever since she had called from the bookstore telling him that Noah was stalking her, he never left her alone. "What's up, Maka? You seem kind of out of it?"

"How am I not suppose to be?" Maka told him, closing her eyes as they continued to walk toward the classroom. For some reason, she felt a headache coming on. "I failed a test, Soul. My grades are going down. I'm not great anymore and it's really stressing me out."

"Maka," Soul took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. He gave her a tender smile which made her blush a little. "It's one test. Nothing is going to happen if you fail one test. Trust me. I would know. I fail those things everyday and I never stress out about it. What's the point? If you fail, you fail. You'll just have to do better next time or cheat better next time."

With a pout, Maka punched him playfully on his arm before letting out a laugh. Only she would think of talking to Soul about school when he didn't care. "You just don't understand! Unlike you, I actually care about my grades. What I do now could someday reflect on my future."

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." He told her as they got closer to the classroom. The hallway was quiet and deserted since everyone was probably still in lunch. She and Soul had been outside in the basketball court with Black*Star and the others, but she decided to go in early so she could study. She had study hard so she could pass the retest.

"If you ask me, though, I think all this studying is pointless." Soul continued. "It just takes your time away. I don't see why you have to study now, either. Isn't that retest thing until tomorrow?"

"If you want to go back to the court go ahead, I don't mind." Maka suggested in a huffy voice. She didn't know why he was complaining since he was the one that had followed her inside. "I didn't ask you to come along. Besides, I study better when I'm by myself. If you're around, I can't concentrate since you're always distracting me."

"There's no way I'm gonna do that." Soul told her as soon as they stopped in front of the classroom. He grabbed her hands again, but this time his face was stern and serious, causing Maka to gulp. "There's no way I would ever leave you alone especially not now. I can't let those jerks get you, Maka. I'm not gonna let them come near you."

"Soul, nothing is going to happen to me. It's not me they're after." Maka corrected him, pulling her hands away from his grasp to grab on to the door knob. "They're after you. They hate you more than anything and what's more horrifying is that I don't know the reason for they're hatred. Why do they hate you, Soul? What did you ever do to them?"

Grabbing her shoulders, Soul turned her around so that she was looking straight at him. Maka gasped as her eyes suddenly met with his crimson ones. "That's the thing, Maka. I have no idea why they hate me, but that's not what frustrates me." He gripped tightly on her shoulders as he furrowed his eyebrows. Just a minute ago they were walking so peacefully. "They hate me and that's the exact reason that they're going to go after you, Maka. They know that you're very important to me. That's why they're going to do everything they can to take you away from me."

"Oh, Soul." Maka said to him as she placed her hand on top of his cheeks. He was worried about her just the same way she was worried about him. He would never let anything happen to her the same way she would never let anything happen to him. "Nothing will happen. No one will ever take me away from you."

She embraced him out of no where as way to show him that he wasn't alone. He slowly hugged her back before leaning his head on her shoulder. "Maka," He whispered in her ear, sending a tingle down her spine. "When are we going to do it?"

Maka's eyes widen before she pushed away Soul with a blush in her face. She had definitely been caught off guard that she was left speechless for few seconds. "What are you saying, Soul?! Are you crazy?! I've never – I don't think I'm – Oh, really?! There's no time for something like that! You're just saying that to tease me, right?! We haven't been dating for that long! It hasn't even been a year and I – I mean shouldn't we wait a bit longer for that sort of stuff?! Then, there's my dad! Yeah, he would totally kill me!"

"Geez, Maka! Calm down! You don't have to make a big deal about it. I was just playing around." Soul told her laughing as he pulled the door open for her. She pouted, watching him make fun of her.

When they walked in the empty classroom, they're smiles and laughs dropped from they're faces. With a horrified look on her face, Maka saw how her books torn up and her papers scattered all around her desk. She quickly walked toward her desk and leaned down to see all her books torn to shreds, her papers and her work in pieces. She bit her lips, feeling an ache form in her chest. She lowered her head down as she stared down at the floor, trying her best to hold in her tears of frustration.

Maka knew who had done this. She didn't have to ponder about it because she knew it Asura's group that had tore up her things. What did they gain from ripping her papers like that, though? Were they trying to torment her? Were they trying to scare her? Maka's hands curled into fists as she growled underneath her breath. She hadn't done anything to them, so why were they coming after her? Why were they coming after Soul? What did he ever do to them?

Thinking about it wasn't going to get her any closer to solving the problem. Still, Maka couldn't help, but wonder where all that hatred had come from. Someone couldn't just hate someone out of nowhere. There had to be reason. Soul must have done something to them unknowingly. He had been a bit crazy before she had met him.

Standing up from the floor, Maka turned to look at Soul who was standing right behind her. He looked angry and she couldn't really blame. They couldn't even enjoy themselves before something would come along to ruin everything. Ever since they started dating, nothing but problems had come flowing their way. They didn't even have a day of dating when she was first tormented with Giriko. Then she had deal with his brother Wes and his ex-girlfriend Blair. Maka clenched her fists even tighter as she turned back to look at the floor. After that, she figured out about the bet and she ended up breaking up with him. Now, they were currently dealing with some crazy creep that were stalking them.

Even so, despite everything, Maka wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to let all those little things pile on top of her. She wasn't going to let all those small problems accumulate inside her heart. She knew Soul needed her and no matter what was presented to her, whether it wasgood or bad, she wasn't going to leave him. He needed her as much as she needed him. They needed each other. Without Soul, her life just wouldn't be complete.

"Damn, those bastards." Soul said through his teeth, cutting the silence that surrounded them. Maka looked up at him and she could tell that he was getting angrier by the minute. He probably already knew that it was Asura and the others that had done that. "What the hell are they getting at by doing something like this?! Damn. I feel like looking for them and beating the crap out of them."

"No, Soul." Maka said to him as she walked over to him. She placed her hands on his arms before she gave him a small smile. "That's probably what they want. They want to lure you into their trap. You can't give that to them, Soul. Besides," Maka kneeled down and began to pick up all the mess they had left for her. "This is nothing."

"Yeah, but it still pisses me off. I don't fucking get it." Soul leaned down next to her as he began to help her. It did bother her to know that they had torn her all her work along with her books. Of course, if she told Soul that, it would only get him angrier. That's one thing that she didn't want. She didn't want Soul tormenting himself over something as small as that. She prefered a thousands times for them to go after her books than Soul.

Maka continued to pick up the papers, putting them in one big pile when a particular piece of paper caught her attention. It was folded carefully almost like if someone had left it for her. She gulped as she picked up without letting Soul notice. She unfolded it, but almost dropped dead when she saw a message written for her in dark red blood or so she thought. She gasped as she dropped it on the floor with terror. She recomposed herself before she picked up the paper again with shaking hands, hiding it in between her knees. There was no doubt that those guys were not only twisted, but also insane.

Maka gulped and read the note quickly since she didn't want Soul to see it. Of course, what the note said was something similar to what they had told her before.

_We'll get Soul back; one way or another._

_-A.N.G._

Without giving it another glance, Maka crumbled the paper in her hands and placed in the trash can immediately. They were doing everything they could to torment her, but for what reason? What did they have against them? Maka stared down at the trash can suddenly feeling a bit sick to her stomach. How much could she take before she gave in? How long could she put up with Asura threats?

"Hey, Maka?" Soul asked her as he continued to pick up her scraps. He looked up at her with a worried look even though Maka tried to act strong. "What's wrong? Your face suddenly went pale?"

"Nothing's wrong." She quickly replied, trying to hide her disturbed face. Her hands were really trembling, her palms slowly sweating. Her mind began pounding with anxiety. Her heart was racing at a great speed. Her nerves suddenly jumped up from her skin. If she felt scared before, now she was terrified. Of course, she couldn't let Soul know or else he would probably get even more worried. Then again, was that even the right thing to do.

Maka suddenly heard Soul call her name again, making her snap away from her thoughts. "I'm fine, Soul." She went back to picking up her torn pieces of papers so that the teacher wouldn't come back from her lunch break to find the classroom a complete mess. "I'm alright. Really. I'll be able to manage."

Despite her words, Asura's madness was slowly starting to torment her.

…

School was finally over and Soul, honestly, couldn't be more happy about that. He had fought the urge to look for Asura or Noah the entire time. Since Maka didn't let him go after them, Soul managed to restrain himself. She had told him that's probably what they wanted and he could see that. Asura probably wanted him to get into fight to get him suspended so they could have close access to Maka. That was his theory at least.

Then again, what was that bastard's deal anyway? He didn't remember doing anything to him or to Noah, so why did they hate him so much? He tried to think back on it, but nothing came to mind. The only thing he remembered was that they had tried to beat up Black*Star in the end of his freshmen year. That's when he first heard the name of Asura.

What did all that mean, though? What connection could that possibly have with him? After he heard the name of Asura, he just considered him as one of the school's bullies. He would always hear rumors of how he would torment some random kid. Of course, back then, Soul didn't think much about it since he was too busy chasing after girls.

He let out a sigh as he shifted his eyes to look at Maka. They were walking home like they always did, but something didn't seem right. Maka's face was starting to get more red than usual and her hands were shaking a bit violently. She was also walking extremely slow. Then, she was really quiet. Soul grabbed her wrist to find her hands quite hot despite the chilly air.

"Maka, are you alright?" Soul asked her, but didn't give her a chance to speak since he quickly flung his hand to touch her forehead. That's when he noticed that her forehead was probably twice as hot than her hands. "Maka? You have a fever?"

"What are you talking about? I do not. I feel fine." She replied, but she sounded out of breath and completely agitated. She pushed his hand away so she could put it over her forehead herself. Her eyes widen when she probably realized that he was right. "I guess I do feel a bit weird. It's probably just stress or something."

"Well, whatever it is, you're going home right now." Soul told her with a demanding voice. If she stayed outside to long, her condition could probably get worse. He grabbed her hand tightly and started pulling her toward her house a bit faster. They were almost there, but still, he didn't want to risk it. "You need to rest."

"No way!" Maka exclaimed as she tried to pull away from his grasp. "I need to go to the library." She continued saying even though it was obvious that it was getting harder for her to breath. He knew what that felt like since he had also gotten sick like that before. "I have to study for the retest tomorrow!" Maka kept on protesting. "I have to study. I have work to do. I have redo the work they tore. I can't go home. Not yet. Please."

"Well, guess what? I'm not going to let you. You're health is more important that school. Okay? You're going home right now." Soul told her, holding her hand a bit tighter so that she wouldn't be able to pull away. "This is all my fault. I can't take care of you right."

That's the one thing that he feared the most. He feared that he wouldn't be able to take care of her the way she deserved. He would never forgive himself if something ever happened to her. Ever since he was born, he had always been surrounded by hatred, but he didn't want that to happen to Maka. She was the most amazing girl in the entire world, but because she had fallen in love with him and because she wanted to be him, she was getting all the hate that was suppose to go to him.

Now, she was stressing out because of him. He was causing her nothing, but grief and torment. Soul always stood by her side and always did his best to protect her, but sometimes he wondered if that was enough. He wondered if that was enough to make her feel safe and secure. Was there something more he needed to do?

They walked in silent for the next couple of minutes in silence until they finally arrived to her house. He let her open the door with her key and they slowly walked inside. Since it was still pretty early, not even 5 o' clock, Soul found that her father wasn't around. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. He actually wanted her dad to be around so he could be aware that his daughter was sick and needed attention.

Maka was persistent, though. Instead of going to her room so she could rest, she walked over to the counter where she had several books stacked up. She grabbed a few before she placed them on the table. Soul furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her getting ready to study. Had she not heard what he said? Letting out a frustrated sigh, Soul walked over to her and slammed the book shut before she even had a chance to open it. She quickly turned to look at him with an angry expression.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she tried to push him off her book. It was probably because of her fever that she wasn't acting the way she usually did. Everything seemed to annoy her. "Can't you see I'm trying to study?! How am I suppose to pass the retest if I don't study?! Don't you understand that?"

"And how are you planning to study when with you're weak body like that?!" Soul told her, leaning close to her. She quickly turned away, but kept her mouth shut. Soul sighed again as he turned her head toward him. Sure enough, he could see her beautiful green eyes growing dim.

"Maka," Soul told her as he pulled her away from the table. Never in his life had he ever met such a stubborn person like her. "I brought you here so you could rest. If you keep working and stressing yourself out like that, you're only going to get worse. You have to rest."

She pushed him away, but Soul was more surprised to see cold tears stream down her cheeks. He cringed since he hated seeing Maka cry. Then, Maka leaned her head against his chest as she looked down at the floor. "How can you ask me something like that?!" She began with a shaky voice. "How can you ask me to rest after what's happening? How can I relax knowing that Asura is out there? No, Soul. I can't. I don't know what they want. I don't know why they're after you. I don't know anything. I don't know what to do to help you. I don't know what to do to protect you."

"That's not for you too worry about, Maka." Soul told her before she looked up at him with widen eyes. "That's something I'm suppose to do. I'm the one that's suppose to take care of you so let me do my job right."

Without saying another word, Soul carried her bridal style and started taking her to her room. He had never been to her room before so he didn't know what to expect. The only reason he knew which door led to her room was because of the small sign that said her name on the door knob. He pushed it opened with his foot and walked into a beautifully organized room. Everything seemed right in it's place, but a small smile formed in his face when he saw the color pink around some parts of her room.

He sat her down in her bed and that's when he noticed that she was more asleep than awake. Soul sighed as he watched her rub her eyes tiredly. By that point, she seemed really out of it. Kneeling down, Soul began to take off her shoes since she hadn't bothered to take them off before. He looked at her again, but she didn't seem to respond. Without even thinking about, Soul began to take off her coat since it was probably only making her fever worse.

Standing up from the floor, Soul gulped as he looked at Maka again. He placed his hand on her forehead again only to feel her boiling. Even though she was hot and sweaty, her body was shivering. He sighed again and leaned closer to her. "Hey, Maka." He told her as she looked at him lazily. "You have take off those clothes before you go to sleep. You can't stay in those sweaty clothes."

"It's okay." She told him under her breath as she began to lay herself down on her bed. What happened to all the spunk she had a few minutes ago? Did she finally give in to the fever? "I'll change later."

"Maka, you have to change. You have to put on something comfortable." Soul was starting to lose his patience. She wasn't listening to him. Nothing he was saying was getting through her head. "C'mon, Maka. Put something comfortable on. You can't stay in those sweaty clothes."

Groaning, Maka stood up from her bed and walked over to her drawer. She pulled out what looked like some warm pajamas. When she was walking back toward the bed, she suddenly lost her balance. She was about to fall, but of course, he was able to catch her just in time. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders before he sat her back down on the bed. She was really getting worse.

Even though she had gotten something comfortable to wear, Maka made no effort to change. She sat there in a daze, staring out into space. She stayed that way for a couple of minutes and no matter how many times he called out her name, she simply kept shaking her head slowly. Before Soul knew it, Maka let herself fall back on the bed. Next thing he knew, she had fallen into deep sleep. He tried waking her up, but she either didn't hear him or she was ignoring him.

Soul sighed as he arranged her so that her legs wouldn't dangle on the side. Without even realizing it, Soul had his hands ready to unbutton her blouse to change her. His hands stopped when he suddenly realized what he doing. He could feel his face turning red while his heart was pounding loudly. What the hell was he doing? Was it okay for him to do something like that especially when she was knocked out? Should he call Liz or Tsubaki to come change her? Then again, he was her boyfriend and he was kind of responsible for her condition.

With a gulp, Soul began to unbutton her blouse. By that point, his face was probably hotter than Maka's as he kept telling himself to not stare at anything. When he undid the first button, Soul's eyes shifted up to the ceiling. He felt so bad for doing something like that and he was sure Maka would kill him if she ever figure out that he had caught a tiny glimpse of her body. Soul tried to take off her shirt without looking at her, but it only made things difficult. He cursed himself for his actions. He wanted to help Maka, but he was only torturing himself.

He pulled the sleeve from Maka's arm, holding in his breath. If he focused on something else, than he figured taking off Maka's shirt would be less difficult. Once he took Maka's collared blouse off completely, he quickly grabbed her pajama shirt she took out from her drawer. He kept telling himself to not look and to not stare, but his eyes were so tempted. He began to put her pajama shirt on when his fingers accidentally came into contact with her skin. That's when he was completely blown away. He looked down to see his hand faintly touching the side of her soft stomach. Then he eyes slowly shifted upward until he saw the laces of nice small pink bra. Then, his eyes snapped shut like a reflex and he could feel his face getting hotter. Holding his breath one more time, Soul quickly put on Maka's shirt without thinking.

When he was finally finished, Soul let out a deep breath. That had probably been the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. He pulled out his cellphone before he began to send a text to Liz so she could come help him. There was no way in hell he would ever be able to change Maka out of her skirt. He would definitely wouldn't be able to resist taking a peek in there. He almost died just trying to take off her shirt. When it came to Maka, he really didn't act like himself and he couldn't help but call himself a pervert.

Soul snapped his phone shut as he turned to look at Maka who was fast asleep. He placed his hand on her forehead only to still feel it hotter than ever. He cursed himself again when he suddenly saw her trembling a bit. Was all this really caused because she was stressed or was it because she had been exposed to the cold too much?

Walking out, Soul went into the bathroom that wasn't far from Maka's room. He grabbed a small towel that hanging on the hanger and drenched it in water. He squeeze the towel a bit before he went back to Maka's room. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her before placing the towel over her forehead. He hoped her fever would go down at least a little.

He held the towel firm over her forehead when he suddenly found himself staring at her face. To him, Maka was the most perfect girl he had ever met. Whether she was sick or in danger, Soul also wanted to be there for her. He didn't want to leave her side no matter what. He wasn't planning on leaving until her fever was gone.

Soul knew the torment he was living through, but he wasn't about to let that get him down.

…


	35. Overwhelming

**Soul Eater**

_There's a reason as to why I haven't updated in more than two weeks...my laptop got busted. It just won't turn on anymore and my parents don't want to buy me a new one. So I've been going to my school library to type, but I had trouble feeling the vibe. I would go in the morning and during lunch, but each time, I would lose the flow of the story. Then, it was hard getting inspired when you have people all around you. So, I'm sorry if it turned out a bit bad:(_

_Right now, I'm at the public library with an old man sitting next to me. He seems to be minding his own business but, then again, one never knows. It would be akward to catch him reading my story. O.o_

_Anyways, a wonderful thanks to all my beautiful readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I'm really sorry for the delay and I'm sorry for my grammatical errors. I know I tend to make a lot of them. __I hope this meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 35 – Overwhelming**

Her eyes felt stiff, her mouth was dry and her head was throbbing, but Maka tried her best to ignore it. She felt a little bit better before, but she wasn't entirely sure if she could stand up. With effort, Maka opened her eyes to find herself in her room that was faintly lit up with her lamp. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and that was when she spotted Soul sitting right next to her on the edge of the bed.

A blush formed on her face and she quickly buried herself underneath her blankets, not sure if he had been looking at her or not. That's when she remembered everything that had happened before. She remembered how she had been so hysteric to study and how she was brought to her room by Soul. After that, her memory seemed a bit blurry. Maka shifted her eyes to take another glance at Soul and he was now looking at her with relief.

"Glad to see you're awake." He told her with a small grin on his face, causing her face to get hotter. She sighed as she turned away in embarrassment. Out of nowhere, he leaned closer to her and suddenly placed his hand on top of her forehead. "You've been asleep for awhile. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." She replied, but her voice came out in a squeak. She cleared her throat before covering herself up a bit more with her blankets. That's when she noticed that she was in her sleep attire. She gasped silently to herself before she bit her lip. She hoped Soul hadn't been the one to change her. "Soul," Maka started, getting his full attention. "Have you, umm, been here the entire time?"

"Yeah. I have." He told her before he scratched the back of his head. He let out a sigh before grabbing a wet towl that was laying on the table. He carefully placed it over her forehead and held it there firmly. "I can't leave you here all by yourself. I'm not leaving until your dad gets here."

They stayed in silence as Maka closed her eyes. Soul had been there the entire time to make sure she would be okay. Even though she was cold, Maka could feel a warm feeling growing in her heart. Knowing that Soul would never leave her no matter what made her feel a great amount of indescribable happiness. She could feel the cold wet towel that was being pressed down by him immediately cool down her head. She loved knowing that he really cared about her. "Thank you, Soul."

He stayed quiet as he continued to stare down at her. He seemed a bit serious and Maka didn't like that one bit. It seemed to her that something was troubling him. Maka sighed as she placed her hand on top of Soul's. "Soul." Maka said to him with a small smile on her face. "Thank you so much for doing all this for me even though I could have been fine on my own. All I needed was a little rest. I guess I was just stressing out to much, so please don't worry about me."

She tried to sit up from her bed, but Soul didn't let her. He pushed her back gently and placed her head back on the pillow without saying a single word. He avoided her gaze, trying to hide his face of agony. Maka stared at him and wondered what was wrong. Then, he suddenly let his body go loose. He laid down on the bed next to her before wrapping his arms around her body. In silent, he burrowed his face toward her.

Maka's eyes widen as she felt Soul's soft hair hit her neck. He was hugging her so tightly like if he hadn't seen her in a long time. Not knowing what to say, Maka slowly wrapped her hands around Soul in a protective manner. She closed her eyes, letting Soul's sweet scent fill her nostrils.

Feeling him so close, Maka could feel her heart pounding loudly inside her. Pretty soon, it began throbbing louder than the throb she was feeling inside her head. She gently began to intertwine her fingers in his hair as she tried to show him some comfort. Something was wrong with him and she could tell by his long dragged out silence. Maka sighed silently to herself as the silence in the room continued to creep upon her. "Soul?" She began with insecurity in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"It's all my fault, Maka." He told her almost like a whisper. Holding her tighter, Maka tried to understand what he was talking about so she stayed silent, playing with his hair and allowing him to speak. "Everything is my fault. None of this would be happening if it weren't for me. I'm sorry I'm getting you involved in my problems. Those bastards are after me and yet, I'm somehow stringing you along with all this. Damn. It pisses me off that I can't do anything about it. You even got sick because of me."

Maka's body stiffened as she processed Soul's words in her mind. Her hands went from Soul's hair to his face and she slowly lifted it so that he was looking straight at her. She gave him a smile, trying her best to reassure the person she learned to love the most. "Soul, it's okay. It's not your fault." She said to him after a brief moment. "You have always stood by my side in everything whether it was good or bad. Now, it's my turn."

Soul gave her a small smile, letting out a sigh. Leaning closer to her, he gave her a tender kiss in the forehead before he sat back up. He looked down at her, the smile never erasing from his face. Maka quickly turned away since she could a blush forming on her face. Once again, she buried herself underneath her blankets so he wouldn't notice her flustered face.

"You're something else, Maka." He suddenly said, snapping her from her thoughts. He stood up from her bed, but leaned his hands on the mattress, his eyes focused on her. "I guess that's why I fell in love with you."

Hearing those words, Maka sat up from her bed and gave him pout. Didn't he know that her face was already hot enough? She really didn't need him to make it worse. Still, she loved the way Soul would say those sweet and kind words to her. He really knew how to make her feel special. As she was lost in her train of thought, Maka stomach suddenly grumbled a bit too loudly for her own liking. She snapped her eyes shut, placing her hands over her belly. "So, maybe I'll make myself something to eat?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you get up." Soul said to her, standing up straight while crossing his hands. "You had a pretty high fever and if it wasn't for the medicine that Liz brought you a while ago, your condition wouldn't have gotten better. I'm not gonna let you risk it."

"Liz came by?" Maka had no idea that she had been there. That's probably how bad she was feeling. She looked down at her clothes and hoped that she had been the one to change her.

"Yeah, she and the others came." Soul told her calmly, but in all honesty, Maka couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that they had bothered to come just for her sake. She really didn't like to burden others. "They brought a whole bunch of stuff and I think Tsubaki brought some sort of soup for you."

Maka was glad to hear she wouldn't starve even though she would have love to taste some of Soul's cooking. She sighed again before she started to scoot herself toward the edge of the bed. "Well, I'm feeling much better now so maybe I'll go eat some of that soup and then maybe, just maybe, I'll study for my test. I mean, whether I'm sick or not, the retest is tomorrow and I have to pass it no matter what."

"You're still on about that?!" Soul exclaimed as he turned his face toward her in a snap. She was probably starting to frustrate him. She had no idea how long he had been there nor what time it was. "You don't have to worry about studying because you're not going to school tomorrow. What if your fever comes back while you're in the middle of the retest? That will just make you do worse! You have to stay put and rest."

The way he told her to rest made him sound like some sort of teacher. Still, she was grateful for his concern and she was glad that she had someone like Soul to take care of her. "Soul, I'm feeling much better." Maka told him even though she couldn't really raise her voice. She stood up next to him and she suddenly felt the floor spinning. Of course, she didn't tell him that. "You're just exaggerating a bit. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you let me take care of you?" Soul asked her as he placed his hand over his forehead. Then, he turned to look at her with a serious face. "If that's what you want though, I guess I can't stop you then."

There was silence for the next minutes to come and Maka didn't know what to say. She kept looking at Soul, wondering if he was mad at her. Then again, everyone's patience did have a limit. He had already spent so much time with her and if she didn't get rid of her fever for good she would only keep dragging him down.

"If you want," Maka began with a shaky voice as she fiddled with her fingers. "If you want, you can go home, Soul. I'm not sure what time it is, but I'm sure my dad will get here in any minute. You have already done enough for me and thanks to you I feel much better. I'll be fine."

"Here, I have a better idea." He told her with a smirk on his face. He grabbed both of her hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "Why don't you just let me take care of you? I'm not fixing to leave you here all by yourself and if I do leave, then you'll probably end up studying the entire night. I can't let you stress out anymore especially for something like a test."

Maka looked down at the floor with guilt starting to form in her chest. She wanted Soul to stay with her, but she didn't want to bother him anymore than she had already had. Then, out of nowhere, an idea came to her. "Hey! Why don't we study together?" Maka asked him with her eyes gleaming. "I mean you failed the test too, right?"

"Maka," Soul shook his head while a small laugh came out from his mouth. "I always fail them. I don't know why you ask. And, there's no way you're making me pick up a book to study. No way. I don't do that sort of stuff."

"It won't hurt for you to study, Soul." Maka told him with a smile. She didn't usually talk to Soul about school because she knew that he didn't really like that, but still, it didn't hurt for him to try. Sometimes she wondered what he was planning to do with his life after high school was over. "We could study together."

He sighed as he shook his head. "Fine. Whatever." Then, a smile broke in his face before he started heading toward the door. "Stay here while I go get you something to eat."

Maka nodded as she watched Soul leave her room in silence. She loved the way that he was always really attentive towards her. He cared about her so much. She had never encountered someone other than Kid that would give her their full attention.

That's why it hurt her to know that someone was threatening him. He was the most amazing person she had ever met and yet, there were people out there who hated him. It was true that she had been a bit stressed out about school, but she also couldn't take Asura off her mind.

Then, she also knew that Asura wasn't the only person out there that hated him.

…

When Soul walked out of the kitchen, he was carrying some soup that Tsubaki had brought for Maka in a tray. He looked down at it and made a face since it really didn't look that appetizing to him. He figured that it was probably made especially for Maka.

Soul sighed as he headed back to her room. The reason he called Liz was so that she could come help him change Maka into some comfortable clothes because he simply couldn't do it. To his surprise though, she ended up bringing Tsubaki and Patty along with some medicines. As soon as they arrived, they immediately put on their role of nurses. They stayed there for a while, but after Maka showed no signs of waking up, they all decided to leave. Of course, they didn't leave before giving him a long thought out lecture about keeping his hands to himself.

Soul never left her side after that. He sat there next to her for what seemed like an eternity, watching her sleep and breathe away. He watched her the entire time and he slowly began to see her temperature dropping. Nothing brought him more joy than knowing that she was feeling better since he felt partially guilty for her condition.

Walking down the hallway, Soul made it to Maka's room to find her sitting on the ground with books all around her. She had papers scattered everywhere and she looked eager to get started. Soul shook his head silently to himself as he stepped inside her room. He had no idea where she would get all her enthusiasm from. To him, anything that had to do with school would put him to sleep.

"Okay." She said to herself, sticking her fists out in the air. Then she turned to give him a small smile which sent his heart fluttering. "Let's get started."

"Shouldn't you eat first? You've been sleeping for hours. Aren't you hungry?" Soul asked her, holding up the tray that was carrying her well prepared and what looked like chicken soup. "I think you should put the books aside and eat first."

To his surprise, Maka nodded silently before standing up to take the tray away from him. She placed the tray on top of the dresser before turning to him. "I'll eat and study at the same time okay. I do actually feel a bit hungry."

If that was her answer, Soul knew that in the end she was probably going to end up forgetting it. She sat back down on the ground and opened a book before she began to read. In a matter of seconds, she seemed to be in another world, only focusing on her books.

Soul watched her as he leaned his body against her dresser. She was the girl that he had fallen in love with and he didn't regret. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was perfect for him even if they were a bit different. Soul turned to look at the soup that was sitting right next to him. If she let it stand there any longer, it would probably end up getting cold.

Without saying anything, Soul picked up the bowl and kneeled down next to Maka. He grabbed the spoon that was covered with broth and held it in front of Maka. "Here, Maka. Open wide."

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed as she looked at the spoon. She quickly turned away and Soul could see a faint blush forming in her face. Of course, seeing her cute reaction like that caused Soul to let out a laugh. "I can eat on my own. You don't have to feed me. "

Soul ignored her and continued to hold out the spoon, waiting for her to just give up. When she finally decided to open her mouth, Soul couldn't hide his smile from her anymore. "See." He told her after removing the spoon from her mouth. "Was that so hard? You should let me spoil you every once in a while especially right now that you're sick."

"Whatever. I'm not sick anymore. It was only temporary." Maka pouted as she turned away, but when she saw him get another spoonful, she grunted before opening her mouth. She ate slowly, probably savoring everything carefully. "Don't expect me to let you do this every day."

Sometimes Soul felt that his love for her was too big for him to carry. He would do everything for her. He had certainly never fed any of his previous girlfriends. Now that he thought about it, he never did anything mushy with anyone since it always seemed lame and pointless to him. Then again, how could he show signs of affections to someone that he didn't even like?

Soul continued to feed her. Every time she would open her mouth a blush would form on her face and Soul couldn't help but think how cute she was. Before he knew it, Maka had eaten it all.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said to him as she watched him place the empty bowl on her dresser again. He looked down at her to find her face a bit worried. He sighed before he kneeled down next to her before making eye contact. "What are you planning to do after you're done with high school?"

Instead of answering her question, Soul gave her a long sigh. That was a question that he always constantly avoided. Before, back when he was young, he used to have dreams of being a famous pianist. Of course, over time, those dreams had slowly crumbled. "I don't know."

They stayed in silent before Maka grabbed a book next to her. She flipped through the pages, but then stopped to stare down at one particular page. "You know, I've always wanted to be like my mother, but now, I'm not really sure. I love her very much and I admire her a lot, but it hurts to know that she's not here when I need her the most."

Soul had nothing to say to that, but he understood how she felt. Her eyes that were full of spirit not long ago were now dripping with sadness. "It would be nice to have her around, you know. Tell her all my problems and tell her things about you. I would love to hear her advice. I would love to spend some time with her like the way we used too. But, she's never here anymore. I don't even remember the last time I saw her. If only she knew how much I missed her."

Nodding, Soul leaned closer to her before he started to caress her cheeks in a tender manner. Even though he was Soul Eater Evans, the most popular boy in school, he could feel his heart pounding loudly inside him. The feelings he had for her were just overwhelming. Soul got closer to her and before he knew it his lips were only a couple of inches away from her's.

"I want you to know, Maka, that you will always have me." He told her in a whisper by her ear. He began to play with her hair before he undid her pigtails. "I know I can't replace your mother, but I can love you more than anybody."

With that, Soul closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips, her taste completely blowing him away. Before he could get any further, Maka gently pushed him away with a blush on her face. "See. I told you before." Maka exclaimed turning her face away. "We have to study, okay? There's no time for fooling around. We have to concentrate so we can pass the retest!"

Soul laughed a little since he knew that there was no way that he was planning on picking up the book to study. The reason that he always failed his tests wasn't because he was dumb, more because he was too lazy to even read the problems. Of course, by that point he wasn't worried about something like that.

Ignoring Maka's plead, Soul leaned close to her again. He caressed her cheeks, feeling her breath slowly hit his skin. Whenever he was with her, his impulses would always take over his mind, making him do things that he didn't have planned. As he continued to stare at her beautiful green eyes, Soul found himself running out of breath.

"Maka," He whispered to himself as he threaten to give her another kiss. He didn't know how much he could take anymore. Everytime he was with her, he always controlled himself, but now that they were alone together in her room, Soul didn't know if he could resist her. "Maka."

Getting closer and closer to her, Soul suddenly found himself cornering her with the floor, getting on top of her. She looked up at him nervously with a shaky smile on her face. He could hear a loud pounding heart and he didn't know if it was his or her's. "Soul?" She began a bit nervously. "What are you doing?"

Soul didn't answer her question. He couldn't since his lips were already placed tightly on top of hers. He kissed her passionately, not bothering to ask her for permission. As each second ticked by, he would deepen it, getting the most from it. Then, before he knew it, he had Maka pinned down on the floor with him on top of her. The best part of it all was that she wasn't protesting. She was slowly kissing him back, placing her hands on his hair. If she was willing to go along, then he wouldn't bother to stop. He wanted her. He wanted her more than anything in the whole world.

"Soul," He heard her whisper after she parted from him for a bit. Of course, he immediately placed his finger over her lips, not letting her speak. He looked down at her before he burried his face in her neck. Her wonderful scent hypnoticing him more than he already was. That's when he decided to let his mind wonder off.

He continued to kiss her, but this time his hands were also exploring around. How could he stop? Should he stop? He had stared at her for so long while she was asleep, wanting to kiss her, but he didn't because he knew that he would be disrespecting her. What about now though? Was it okay for him to go that extra step? Was he worthy enough of making Maka his? Would Maka be okay with it? These questions never ran his mind before and he was having trouble dealing with them.

Without him noticing, Soul suddenly felt his hand underneath her shirt. He suddenly felt a blush coming on his face as his entire body suddenly flinched. The feeling of Maka's soft skin was just too much for him. He felt like he was close to bursting. Still, even though he was now feeling like a total whimp, Soul didn't stop and continued to kiss her.

His hand was about to go a bit further up when he suddenly felt Maka's hand touch him gently on the cheek, pushing him away gently. He opened his eyes slowly to see her out of breath and with her entire face flushed. He parted from her slowly, but remained on top of her, on the floor, looking down at her. His heart was still pounding loudly, his entire body feeling anxious. "Soul." She said with a pant, barely auidable. "Soul?"

"Maka." Soul responed by saying her name. Her hands were quivering, but her eyes were firmly looking up at him. As he stared down at her, Soul began to push her bangs away from her face. "What is it, Maka?"

"I'm sorry." She told him, pushing him away even more as she sat on her knees with embarrassment. Now, she looked down at the floor, completely avoiding his gaze. She cleared her throat before she gave him a quick peek. "I'm not ready yet."

So that was it then? Instead of being dissapointed, Soul felt quite relieved. Being put in such a situation, he had felt kind of obligated to start something. He shook his head before he gave her a smile. He leaned toward her, but this time he gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Also, despite his actions, Soul was glad to see Maka's fever not there anymore. "It's okay, Maka. Don't pressure yourself."

Why was he like that with her? Before, whenever he was doing it with some girl, everything seemed natural to him. He could practically do it with anyone, anywhere, and at anyplace, but know things weren't like that with Maka. He felt something new called embarrassment.

He loved her so much that he felt that she deserved something a thousand times better. After all, he had done it with several girls in the past and he didn't want Maka to be part of that list just yet. She was special and he wanted to make her happy under her terms.

"I love you, Maka." He told her suddenly pulling her into a tight embrace. "And, I'll wait for you forever."

...


	36. An Offer

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! I'm back after exactly two weeks. Final exams were really weighing me down the week before, so I had trouble grabbing on to a computer. Things are better now._

_Well, I have two important things to say. First, I'm getting my laptop in two weeks. Yes, I finally found a way to convince my dad. He tends to spoil me more than my mom. :)_

_Second, I got accepted to the Univeristy of Texas at Dallas! I'm so excited! That's the one I'm going to go to and major in Child Learning and Development. I just feel so happy and motivted! Can't wait! Then, I hope to publish a few books in the future. Young adult novels to be more percise. _

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Thank you for being so patient with me recently. Sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope this chappie meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 36 – An Offer**

Maka was in the middle of class when she received a text from her father, telling her to come home as soon as school was over. She didn't really understand why he wanted to see her with such urgency, but she decided to not question him about it. If her dad wanted to see her that badly, then it was probably important since he hardly ever texted her at all.

Sighing, Maka walked down the sidewalk as she looked at her cellphone. She sniffed before she looked around; making sure no one was around. Things were calmer now and there had been no sign of Asura or his group. Maka was glad about that, but still, every time she was alone, she would end up feeling nervous. She tried not to think about so much since she didn't want to worry Soul.

He had offered to walk her home, but their plans got ruined when he had to stay for afterschool for detention with Black*Star. The two idiots were causing a ruckus during class, driving Miss Marie crazy and purging the whole class into chaos. It had been a while since they had acted like that, but, then again, when those two were together anything could happen, from happiness to explosions.

Maka laughed to herself as she thought about them, but a real smile appeared in her face when she thought of Soul. She would have waited for him if her dad hadn't sent her such a text. Maka sighed again as she looked at her cellphone that was gripped tightly in her hand. What could he possibly want? Was he going to start a fuss about Soul again? Maka really hoped that wasn't the case.

A couple of minutes passed when Maka finally saw her house coming into view. For some reason, she was starting to feel a bit weird inside, figuring that something was wrong. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to walk to the door. Once she stood in front of her door, Maka pulled out the key to open it.

She walked inside to find it quiet, very unusually quiet. She gulped before she took off her shoes and before she had a chance to head toward the living, she saw her father scurrying toward her. Out of breath, he grabbed on to her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Maka, you're finally home."

"Yeah, I am." She said, but with confusion in her voice. She looked around, but, putting aside the silence, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "What's going on? Why did you ask me to home? Whatever it is, though, it better be worth it."

Spirit didn't say anything, but nodded silently. He didn't remove his hands from her shoulders and his face looked more serious than ever. His way of acting was starting to make her nervous. Then he lowered his head toward her and whispered something in her ear. "Someone is here to see you."

Maka's eyes widen as she turned to stare at her father who was already standing up straight. She had no idea what he was talking about and the seriousness of the whole situation was inflicting her more confusion. She shook her head as she processed her father's words in her mind. "Someone is here to see me? Who is it? Do I know them?"

She didn't understand why they were talking in a whisper, but figured it was probably so that they wouldn't be overheard. Maka was about to repeat her questions when her father replied with a sigh. "She's in the living room. You should go see for yourself."

Nodding, Maka clasped her hands into fists tightly as she slowly walked toward the living room. In that moment, she kind of wished that her father had followed her. She was scared of meeting that person on her own.

Her eyes widen, her heart pounded loudly beneath her chest as soon as she saw the person that was waiting for her. Her breaths were suddenly cut short, her palms became sweaty wet, and her legs quivered nonstop. She wasn't afraid nor was she angry; her body was slowly being filled with shock and surprise. She couldn't believe what was happening and for a mere second, Maka figured that she was in a dream. Of course, that wasn't true and she was able to snap from her thoughts when she heard her calling her name.

"Maka!" She called out to her with enthusiasm and a joy that was clearly not present inside her. She walked toward her, swirling around the sofa so that they were standing face to face with one another. "I missed you so much! You don't how happy I am to see you!"

Out of nowhere, she pulled her into a tight embrace, but Maka was still in shock to respond back. She stood there, with her eyes bulged wide open, looking up at the ceiling with bewilderment. After all these years, why had her mother finally decided to pay her visit? Why now? Maka didn't understand and the more she pondered about it, the more she felt like crying.

She waited for this moment for such a long time and now that it was finally here, she didn't know what to make of it. Maka always admired her mother and she would always love her no matter what, but the way she had just left her would always be a mystery. It was hard for her to ignore those many years of absence and it was hard for her to forget those painful days when she needed her the most.

"Mother?" Maka finally whispered to her, but her hands still weren't making any effort to embrace her. She was just too surprised to say and do anything. Her head was pounding with questions. There were just so many things she wanted to ask her that she didn't even know if she should start. Maka slowly pulled herself away, taking a step back. "Mother? What are you doing here?"

"You've grown into such a beautiful young lady, Maka. I feel so proud of you." Her mother told her, stroking her hair that was tied in her usual pigtails. Then she began to caress her cheeks with tenderness. "I missed you so much, Maka. I just had to come and see you. "

Maka flinched as she curled her hands into fists. Was that even true? If her mother had missed her as much as she said, she wouldn't have been gone for so many years. Did she not know that a daughter needs her mother during her teenage years? Did she not know how awkward it was for her father to explain to her about girl problems? Maka turned to look at her mother to find her smiling.

"You don't know how excited I am to see you, Maka." Her mother told her again as she placed her hand on her shoulder, but Maka didn't move. She stared at her mother, still unable to comprehend what was going on. "I'm so glad that Spirit let me come in and see you. We have so much we need to talk about. There are so many things I want to tell you."

There were so many things Maka wanted to tell her mother as well. She wanted to tell her everything that had happened to her while she was gone on her trip or whatever. She wanted to tell her about Soul and how she had fallen in love with him. She wanted to tell her about all her troubles. She wanted to tell her about her somewhat success in school. There were so many things Maka wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't know if her mother would even care. After all, she had left her in the first place.

Snapping her from her thoughts, her mother suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her toward the sofa. Her mother sat down first and Maka followed her next. Her mother seemed excited, but Maka was slowly being extinguished from life. Why was all this happening now?

"So tell me, Maka." Her mother said, adjusting herself on the sofa with a cheery smile. Maka didn't understand how she could be so happy after she had left her for so many years. "How have you been? How's life treating you? Is your father doing a good job taking care of you?"

Her father wasn't perfect and he was full of flaws, but one thing Maka knew for sure was that her dad at least worried about her. He actually cared for her and he would always watch over her, something that her mother had failed to do. "I love my Papa very much. We're both doing fine."

"That's good to hear." Her mother clapped her hands together, letting out a small laugh. Maka sighed silently as she turned over to look at her dad, who was standing quietly behind them. He seemed just as distraught as her. "But tell me, Maka. How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Maka quickly responded, adding some bitterness. She hated feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. She knew that her mother's long lagged out absence probably had a good reason. She had to try and understand. With that in her mind, Maka became determined to act a little more loving toward her. "I have a boyfriend now."

"Oh, you do?! Really?! Oh, Maka!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on top of hers. She squealed with excitement before returning back to the conversation. By that point, Maka just couldn't keep up with her happiness. It was just too much for her to follow. "Who is he?! How long have you been with him? How in the world did you convince your dad? Oh my god! Wait! Is it Kid?! Are you guys dating?!"

"No, mother. " Maka stated with a sigh a bit annoyed now. She was actually surprised that her mother had remembered Kid. Then again, he wasn't someone a person could easily forget about. "We're still friends. In fact he's my best friend. He's always been there for me. He takes good care of me."

"That's so sweet of him." Her mother told her, stroking her hair again. Maka had to restrain herself from pushing her hand back. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she acting that way toward her mother? Soul would probably do anything to be in her position. "He always seemed like a nice person. But, tell me, Maka. Who is this boyfriend of yours? How did you meet? Is he cute? Tell me, Maka. I'm just so excited now!"

"His name is Soul Eater Evans." Maka said and she could feel the smile forming on her face. When an image of Soul appeared in her mind, she could feel her face blushing madly. "I met him a few months ago. In fact, he was the one that started talking to me. We became friends and we grew close to one another. Then it kind of just happened."

Of course, Maka knew that wasn't even half of the story. She didn't want to tell her mother the way Soul had crushed her with the stupid bet. She didn't want to tell her the way Soul had always protected her. She didn't want to tell her everything that they were going through. That was her love story with Soul and she didn't want to share it with anyone.

Maka sighed to herself before she looked up at her. She was surprised to find her mother smiling with care and to feel her hand placed on top of her shoulder. "I'm so glad to hear that, Maka. It makes me happy to know that you've grown into such an independent girl. I'm so proud of you."

Letting out a small smile of her own, Maka couldn't help but feel praised. It was nice too hear such kind words from her mother. Still, even though, her mother was saying all that stuff to her, Maka felt that all her mother's excitement was just an act. "Yeah, I guess. Soul is a very important person for me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Unlike certain people, he has never left my side."

There was silence, but Maka didn't regret her words in the least. Did she think that her kind words now were going to fill in the many years of abandonment? Maka sighed to herself again as she looked up at the ceiling. She hated thinking that way since it only threw anger toward her mother.

"Maka," Her mother said, her voice changing a bit. She placed her hands on top of hers and Maka was a bit surprised to feel them cold. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you as well. It's extremely important and I already spoke to your father about it." She turned to look at her father with an approving look. "He doesn't object to the idea."

Now, Maka was getting worried. She turned to look at her father to see him with his head bent down. Maka bit her lip wondering what her mother could possibly be referring too. "What are you talking about? What is it? What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, you see, Maka," She began, saying it all in one breath. "I want you to come live with me overseas."

…

She was quiet and no matter how many times he tried to start a conversation through out the day, Maka wouldn't make much of an effort to talk. To Soul, Maka seemed kind of out of it and she was much quieter than usual. Then again, with all the problems that they were having, Soul didn't find it all that surprising. He wondered what could possibly be wrong this time.

Soul let out a sigh as he looked at Maka. She was sitting on the soft grass, leaning her back against the rough tree trunk. She was hugging her knees tightly while placing her head on top of them. Her face looked troubled, but not totally stressed out like last time.

The wind blew on her hair gently before Soul took a few steps toward her. He stood right in front of her in silence. He had been playing basketball with Black*Star and the others, but in that moment, he wanted to be with Maka. Sighing again, Soul kneeled down so he could look at her face, which surprised her a bit.

"Hey, Maka," He began with serious tone. After making eye contact, Soul watched Maka's small frown turn into a gentle smile. "What's wrong, Maka? You've been acting a bit weird all day."

Maka's smile got wider with each passing second, but Soul didn't know if it was sincere. She motioned to Soul to sit down next to her and he quickly obeyed. He stretched out his feet in the grass before wrapping his hand around her neck. He loved having her so close, but he also loved the fact that she trusted him. Without him telling her, Maka leaned her head against his shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." Maka told him quietly as they both watched Black*Star, Kid and the others dribble the ball across the court. It was still pretty chilly for basketball, but they didn't seem to care. "I've had a lot on mind and I think it's time to tell you about it."

There was a pause as they let the wind swirl around them. Soul looked at Maka when he heard her sigh helplessly. He could sense the sadness slipping right through her. "You can tell me anything, Maka. I'll give you support in any way I can."

"I know, Soul." Maka told him with a smile, but with a sad tone of voice. She let out another sigh before she sat up straight. She shifted her body so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. "Soul." She began and all the tension was starting to make Soul's heart pound like crazy. "Yesterday, when I got home from school, I found my mother waiting for me."

"Wait, what?" Soul was taken aback. He hadn't expected to hear something like that. The simplicity of the situation was pretty terrifying. Her mother's arrival could be a bit of shocker for her, but he knew that there was still more to the story. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Maka told him as she looked up at the sky. "She was there waiting for me. She acted like if nothing had ever happened, like if she was pretending to have been gone only for a few weeks or so. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was just speechless."

Soul would probably feel the same way if his dad suddenly came to pay him a visit, but still, the situation wasn't the same. He had heard from before that Maka really had a deep admiration for her mother. After being gone for so long, it was no wonder why Maka would start to feel a bit disappointed. She left her for so many years without considering her feelings.

"That's not all of it, though." Maka continued, but Soul had kind of expected her to do so. He placed his hand on top of hers as a way to show her his support. "My mother, out of the blue, asked me to leave with her. She asked me to come along with her. She wants me to leave Death City and to go live with her overseas."

Soul, after almost choking from his own saliva, sat up furiously before he silently curled his hands into fists. He secretly slammed his fingers against the ground as he looked at Maka's shaky eyes. So that's the reason her mother came? Did she come to torment her and then take her away? Like hell Soul was going to let that happen. He was sure that he needed Maka a thousand times more.

"So what are you going to do?" Soul asked her, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he couldn't help it. It infuriated him to think that Maka would even consider leaving him. Still, Soul tried his best to keep himself calm. He didn't want Maka to think that he was some selfish brat.

Even so, if Maka did agree to go along with her mother, would he just let her leave? Soul had never considered something like that. He figured that as long as everything worked well between them, nothing could ever tear them apart. Now, with her mother in the picture, would things change? Was her mother's love stronger than his?

"I've been thinking about it all day." Maka suddenly said, snapping him from his thoughts. He bit his lips, hoping to not hear that she had accepted her mother's offer. He didn't know if he would be able to take something like that. "I can't get it off my mind."

Another pause with silence came and Soul couldn't help but grow anxious. If Maka told him that she would be leaving, what would he do? The more he thought about it, the more his anxiety grew. "Maka?" Soul suddenly said, surprising himself. "Do you want to go with her?"

"I love my mother very much, Soul." Maka told him, completely ignoring his question. For some reason, a heavy ache was starting to form in his chest. "Despite leaving for so long, I still love her and I did miss her very much. It just frustrates me and saddens me to think that she was never really there when I needed her. It's such a complicated feeling that I can't even explain it."

Soul wanted to return to his previous question, but decided not to pressure her. She was going through so much already and it was probably his fault. The reason she probably hesitated on everything was because him. Still, that meant that she actually cared for him, right?

"You're such a kind person, Maka. You amaze me sometimes." Soul stated silently before lowering is head so that Maka couldn't see his eyes. "It's okay. I'll try to understand. If you want to go with your mother, you should go. She is your mother after all."

He didn't want that. Soul didn't want her to leave, but what else could he say? What would he sound like if he told her to stay with him? No matter who she picked, Soul had to respect her decision even if it pained him. Her happiness had too come first no matter what.

"What? I didn't say I was leaving." Maka told him with sharpness as she snapped her head to look at him. "I would never leave Death City, my friends, my dad, my school, my home, my life." She paused as she placed her hand on top of his cheek. "I would never leave you."

Soul tried to not get too flustered as he cleared his throat. By that point, he could feel Black*Star and the others looking in their direction. Despite his embarrassment, Soul felt a heavy burden being lifted off his chest. It relieved him to hear that Maka was going to stay with him and it brought him much joy to know that he was that special to her.

"If that's how you felt, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Soul exclaimed as he leaned toward her. "I was freaking out, you know! For a minute, I really thought you were going to leave." Soul sighed as he looked away, hoping Maka wouldn't notice his probably flushed up face. "I don't know what I would do without you, Maka."

"Oh, Soul, I can't possibly leave you. Not now and not ever." Maka blushed a deep shade of red as she tried to avoid making eye contact. "I haven't given my mom an answer yet. Her offer just left me speechless. I don't know how to break it to her."

"Have you told her about us?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't want to get in trouble because of him since, lately, all her troubles were because of him. "Maybe she'll understand if you tell her about us."

"I did tell her about it." Maka told him with a nod. She let out a sigh before leaning her head on the tree bark. "I don't think she really understood how strongly I felt. I didn't really explain it to her in detail."

There was silence between them and the only thing that could be heard was the yelling of Black*Star and the others. Luckily for Soul, they weren't paying attention to them anymore. "Hey, Maka? I want to meet your mother."

"What?" Maka said, leaning forward with surprise, her eyes wide and open. Soul gave her a smirk as he leaned back on his hands. Her reaction was just too cute. "Are you crazy? Why would you want to do something like that?"

"And why not?" Soul asked her with another smirk. He could tell that his attitude was starting to frustrate her a little, but Soul wasn't about to give up on his idea. He had to convince Maka's mother to let her stay. "She's gonna have to meet me eventually, right?"

"Oh, really?" Maka said to him crossing her hands as she looked at him keenly. "And why do you say that?"

"Because you're eventually going to come live with me." Soul told her which caught her completely by surprise. He laughed, but, in all honesty, he wasn't playing around. "I'm gonna to have to ask for her permission some day."

"You are crazy. I can't do something like that!" Maka squealed as she stood up from the ground, picking up her books. Soul could see her nervousness, her hands and words quivering. "First of all, we're still too young to be thinking about something like that. Second, my dad would kill you if you dare mention that in front of him. And third, your brother kind of scares me. I don't think I would feel comfortable living with you knowing he's around."

"I can solve those problems for you, Maka." Soul said, standing up in front of her as he grabbed her hands. He stared at her beautiful green eyes and before he knew it, he was completely enchanted. "First, we're not as young as you say we are. If you haven't realized it yet, once we're done with this year, we'll only have one year of high school left. Then, if you've forgotten, I'm already 17."

Maka shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything since she probably knew that he was speaking the truth. Soul placed his hands in his pockets as he continued. "Second, your dad isn't going to object. I'll find a way to convince him. I mean he already accepted me to be your boyfriend, right? I think that alone is pretty good."

"Third," Soul exclaimed, not giving Maka a chance to speak. "Who ever said we were going to live with Wes? He's the main reason I wanna move out. I don't know how I lived with him for all these years. It's maddening to think about."

He had thought about that before, but he hadn't told her about it because she hadn't been a part of his plan. Before, he had just planned to get a part time job and to get a place for himself. Now, he felt kind of shelfish and greedy, wanting Maka to come live with him. Then again, it was the best way to protect her.

"Soul, do you even know what you're saying?" Maka asked him with a shaky voice and with her cheeks flushing as red as tomatoes. When Soul nodded to her question, she let out a small gasp before looking down at the ground. "How did we get to this topic? First, we were talking about my mom and you're telling me to come live with you?"

"I'm not asking you to come live with me now, Maka." Soul told her placing his hands on her cheeks which caused her to snap her eyes shut with embarrassment. She wanted to turn away, but Soul held her firmly. "I want you to stay with me forever. I want you to be in my future."

He wasn't ready to move out now. He wanted to find a good part time job so he could raise some money on his own. Once that was settled, Soul could bring Maka along with him. "I'll be able to protect you that way. I'll be able to take care of you a lot better than I do now."

"Soul, you're perfect just the way you are." Maka suddenly told him with a smile. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a wonderful, considerate, handsome boyfriend like you. I wouldn't mind growing old with you."

Giving her a smile, Soul could see Maka becoming a part of his everyday life forever.


	37. Switching Over

**Soul Eater**

_Yes, I'm back with the 37th chapter! I'm so glad I got to update today and that I didn't have to wait until Saturday! This weekend for sure though, I should be getting my new laptop. So smiles everyone! :)_

_Anyways, thank you for waiting patiently for me! Another thanks to my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Sorry for grammatical errors and hope this chappie meets your expectations!_

_P.s. As much as it suprises me, the end is slowly approaching. O.o_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 37 – Switching Over**

Maka scurried down the sidewalk, trying her best to not bump into to people. The sun was slowly starting to set in the horizon which made the evening sky look beautiful. Of course, her mind was too busy to be thinking about something like that. It was getting late and she wanted to get a certain issue over with as soon as possible.

Grabbing on to her purse which was wrapped across her body, Maka looked again at the piece of paper in her hand. She hadn't seen her mother since she had come over to her house, but luckily for her, her mother had left her the name and address of the hotel she was staying in. Maka gulped as she stopped in front of the traffic light. Inside her chest, she could feel her heart pounding loudly.

No matter what, she had to tell her mother that she refused to go with her. She didn't want to leave her current life and especially not Soul. What in the world would she do without him? The day before, Soul had said many sweet things to her that had kept her up all night. She couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he had invited her to live with him in the future. Never in her life did she ever expect to get a proposal like that. To her, things like that only happened in books and in dreams.

Yet, somehow, she had managed to find a perfect boyfriend like Soul in the real world and she didn't want to let him go. She wanted to be with him because she loved him. It was as simple as that. She loved her mother very much as well, but that love couldn't compare to what she felt for Soul E. Evans.

When the walk signal finally appeared, Maka quickly crossed the street, leaving several people behind. The sooner she got that over with, the better she would feel. Sighing to herself, Maka checked the paper in her hand to realize that she was getting closer and closer to the address. For some strange reason, she was starting to feel nervous and she could feel tight knots forming in her throat. She was kind of starting to regret about not telling anyone she was going to her mother's hotel.

Even though it had a couple of days since her mother's arrival, her head was still swiveled by many surging questions. She kept wondering to herself why her mother had decided to come now. Why had she decided to take her along? It just didn't make sense.

Before Maka knew it, she had arrived at the hotel. It wasn't anything expensive or fancy, but it looked decent enough to stay in. Maka looked at it for a few more seconds before she slowly started to walk toward it. Then, she suddenly heard her mother's voice coming from ahead. Maka quickly snapped her eyes shut, thinking that her mother had seen her, but she hadn't. That's when Maka noticed that she was walking toward the hotel, shoulder to shoulder with a man.

It was getting dark, but Maka could see her mother clearly from where she was standing. The lights form several stores and shops allowed her to see her mother's smiling and laughing face. Distraught, Maka began to speed walk toward her and that's when she saw the most shocking thing in her life. Not only was mother walking with a man, she also had a baby in her hands. Her mother was carrying a small sleeping baby in her hands.

Maka's jaw dropped as she stared at them with watery eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe what was going on. Was that the reason she had left her? Did she leave her so she could form another family with another man? Maka didn't want to jump into conclusions, but she couldn't help it. Her mother, the man and the baby looked like the perfect family; something that she never had. Immediately, rage and anger began to form inside her as she watched her mother walk toward the hotel doors.

Was this the reason she had wanted her to come along? Did her mother want her to leave her dad so she could become a part of her new family? Cold sad tears dripped from Maka's eyes as she stared at them. She knew reality hurt, but she never knew that it could kill. Her heart was torn in half. She thought her mother had come just for her, but now Maka could see clearly that her mother had come for her own selfish purposes.

She wanted to yell at her. Maka wanted to scream at her and ask her what was going on. She wanted to know who that man was. She wanted to know who that baby was and why she was holding it with such tender care. She wanted to ask her why she was here and why she had come back to Death City. It was clear that she didn't need her. It was clear that she wasn't wanted. Did she come because she suddenly remembered she had a daughter? Did she come because she felt sorry for her?

The last thing Maka wanted was her pity. She didn't need that and she didn't want it, but still, everything hurt her. Maka forced her eyes to look at them as they all happily entered the hotel. They seemed like the perfect family and that fact enraged her. She was giving that baby something that she never gave her. It destroyed her to think that her mother didn't love her as much as she did.

Sniffing, Maka wiped away the tears that slowly ran down her cheeks. She gripped tightly on the strap of her purse as she turned around, giving her back to the hotel. She didn't want to see her mother anymore. She didn't want to have nothing to do with her. The admiration that Maka had for her slowly started to disappear and the only feeling she could express toward her was sadness. Maybe it would have been better for her not to show up at all. Her mother should have just kept living the way she was without telling her anything. Maka would have preferred that a thousand times than to figure out that she had formed another family with another man.

Why didn't she tell her about her new family when she went to visit her at her home? Did her dad know about it? Maka's head was slowly throbbing as her chest ached. Unlike before, she wasn't walking with pizazz and urgency, her energy levels sinking down to the ground. She wondered if she would even be able to make it home.

Maka pulled out her cellphone from her purse and her fingers threaten to call Soul. She wanted to tell him what was going on. She wanted him to give her those words that would always make her feel better. She wanted to hear his voice. Wiping away her tears again, Maka stuck the cellphone back into her purse. She didn't want to worry him. If he heard her how upset she was, then he probably wouldn't hesitate to run toward her. The least thing Maka wanted to do was bother him.

Why did these things have to happen to her? She had already collapsed once and she definitely didn't want that to happen again. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to have the strength to stand up to those sorts of things. Maka sighed to herself, looking down at the sidewalk. She had to learn to face her problems on her own before she goes crying to Soul.

There was just so much on Maka's mind that she didn't even notice the person that suddenly pushed her hard into an alley area, on purpose. She tumbled to the ground, landing hard on her body. She groaned as she slowly sat up. Her eyes were snapped shut but she could still feel the cold salty tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to find two large shadows hovering over her. She gulped; frighten to know who was standing before her.

"Look who we happened to find." The voice said in a sarcastic manner. Maka didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Aren't we lucky? And here I thought that I would never see you again."

Maka flinched at his terrifying cackle. This was what she got for trying to see her mother secretly. Not only did she receive a cold betrayal from her mother, she was also unfortunate enough to have a run in with the bastard of Giriko.

The sad thing about the whole situation was that he still scared her to the core. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she could feel her entire body shaking and quivering with fear, her hands trembling, the sound of his laughter piercing straight through her skin. Maka, of course, tried not to show it. She looked at them before she slowly stood up and even though the sky was getting dark, she could still see Giriko's face clearly. She could also see his blonde friend standing right next to him as well.

"What do you guys want?" Maka told them with a firm voice. As each second ticked by, her nervousness began to grow immensely. She tried to walk past them so she could step back onto the sidewalk, but they didn't let her. They kept blocking her path which sent her anger soaring. "What do you want?! I don't have time to mess with you!"

Giriko looked at the blonde guy, whose name Maka couldn't remember, before rubbing his chin with his hand. Then, out of nowhere, he went crazy. "Did you forget what your stupid boyfriend did to me?!"

Maka didn't say anything and instead focused on the ground. How could she forget something like that? Soul had gotten into a fight with him just to defend her. Soul had been the one to protect her and now that she was alone, how was she supposed to deal with him? "What about it?" Maka said with a nervous smirk on her face. "Did you come get some more?"

"You bitch!" He hollered at her and before she could comprehend what was going on, Maka felt Giriko's hand pinning her hard against the wall by the throat. Maka tried to push him off, but he was just too strong for her. "It's called payback!"

She tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come out of her dry mouth. Giriko's hands were squeezing so tightly around her neck that she was having trouble breathing. The more she struggled to push him off her, the tighter his grip would become.

"A little bird told me that the best way to get to Soul was to get you." He told her with a hiss, which made Maka snap her eyes shut. She scared. She was terrified that Giriko would actually go all the way and kill her. Why was the world filled with such hateful people? Maka wished to be home, away from everything and everyone.

"So that's what I'm doing." Giriko told her with a sly grin on his face. Luckily, Maka could feel one of Giriko's hand release her neck, but her joy was short since he began pulling on her hair with no mercy, untying her pigtails. "I'm gonna screw you so badly that you'll never be able to face Soul again."

She had tried her best to not cry. She tried her best to keep her fear inside her, but now, hearing Giriko's voice so close to her, Maka broke lose. She started to scream from the top of her lungs, crying more than she had ever had. She was scared, afraid of what the psycho that was holding her would do. "Let go of me! Leave me alone! Please! I haven't done anything to you!"

"I swear if you don't shut your fucking mouth, I'll crack your skull in half. " He told her, but he didn't even give her chance to respond. He immediately placed his rough hand over her mouth, preventing her from saying one word. "Do you have any idea what your idiot of a dad did to me?! That idiot tracked me down to the end of the earth and almost killed me! How dare they humiliate me that way!"

"That's what you get for being such a weakling." The blonde said with no emotion even though he didn't bother to remove his headphones.

"Shut up, Justin! This has nothing to do with you! " Giriko hollered at him before giving him a death glare. Then, he turned his attention back to Maka with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You're gonna pay for everything I fucking swear! Everything is your damn fault! "

Maka expected the worst, but nothing came. That's when she realized Giriko's hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a pocket knife. He flipped it opened as he gave out a laugh. Maka stood still, afraid to move or to even breathe. Why did everything have to happen to her? Her nerves practically jumped in the air when she felt the rim of the knife touch her neck. There was no doubt that he was crazy and that Justin was just as crazy for not stopping him.

"Are you scared of me now?!" He exclaimed to her as he got closer and closer to her face. He was so close to her that she could feel his hot sticky breath hitting her skin. "So what are you gonna do now, huh?! Who's gonna come save ya'?! No one! No one cares about you! I'll doubt they'll miss you if you were to suddenly disappear!"

Maka wasn't about to listen to him. Without a minute to spare, Maka shoved Giriko away as hard as she could. She managed to get him off by mere luck, but her arm managed to get cut in the process. In a matter of seconds, blood began seething onto her white shirt. She groaned, holding on to her arm while the pain traveled throughout.

"You idiot! That's what you get!" He exclaimed at her with a roaring laughter. Maka's body trembled at the sound of it. "You're pathetic!"

Maka was trying to comprehend what was going on when she saw Giriko coming toward her again. Ignoring the pain and fear she felt, she tried to run away, but Giriko responded quickly, grabbing her messy loose hair again. He threw her violently on the ground before he lunged toward. Maka yelled, wondering if she was living her last seconds on Earth.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

Then, everything went still. Giriko turned his attention to the voice that had come from behind while Maka still laid flat in the ground. She laid there motionless, not bothering to look up at her rescuer. She could feel her tears flowing down her cheeks, dripping onto the hard cold ground. She didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to be home. She was tired of always suffering. She was tired of always living in the depts of problems.

"Who the hell are you?" Maka heard Giriko say as he turned around. He wasn't looking at her, but Maka could hear the anger coming out of his voice.

"Leave her alone or I'll make you regret it." The voice said. Maka wanted to see who the person was that was defending her since the voice sounded kind of familiar, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Just a few seconds ago she thought she was really going to die.

"Oh really?" Giriko said to him with sarcasm, pretending to be scared. "What are you gonna do about it?! You have some nerve coming here and ordering me around like that! Who the hell do you think you are you asshole!? This has nothing to do with you! Get lost before I lose my temper!"

"Like you haven't lost it already." The person, who was clearly a guy, responded. Maka forced her eyes to crack open to see the soles of their shoes. Who was that person taking a stand for her? She knew for sure it wasn't Soul, so who was it? "If you don't get yourself out of here," He paused for a slight second. "I swear I'll call the police. Is that what you want? Or I could easily beat you to death. I could take you and your friend on any day."

The more she thought about, the more familiar the voice sounded. Where had she heard it before? Who was it? Maka was about to sit up when she heard Giriko explode. "Fuck you! Go to hell! It's not like she actually matters!"

After that, Maka didn't hear anything else from Giriko and figured that he had probably left. That's when she heard hard heavy footsteps come toward her. "Hey, Maka?" The voice said to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt badly?"

She opened her eyes and when she finally looked up at the person that had practically saved her life she was surprised to see Wes. He kneeled down in front of her, pushing her hair from her face. He looked at her with gentle eyes, something Maka had never seen before. She didn't know if she was imagining or not, but she could almost sense kindness coming from him.

"Wes?" Her voice squeaked which caused Wes some amusement. She tried to sit up, but he motioned her not to. "What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be walking by when I hear d your scream." He told her with a soft voice that Maka had never heard before. Everything was strange for her since she always figured that Wes hated her for being his brother's girlfriend. "Consider yourself lucky."

Maka didn't say anything and managed to sit up. She couldn't help, but change her opinion of Wes just a little. He could have just ignored her. "Thank you." Maka told him before she cleared her throat. "Thank you for saving my life."

He didn't say anything as he scratched the back of his head. Then, surprisingly enough, he took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. "It's pretty cold outside."

"Oh. Thanks." Maka told him even though she found his gestures a bit suspicious. She wondered what he was up to. "I wasn't really that cold, though."

Wes shrugged when a wide smile appeared on his face. Before he stood up, he grabbed Maka gently, picking her up from the ground and carrying her bridal style. Of course, Maka was thrown into a panic, feeling her face flush red with embarrassment. "What are you doing?" She tried to exclaim, but her voice was out of energy. "Where the hell are you taking me? I can walk on my own, so I demand that you put me down right now. Put me down right now! If you don't, I swear I'll scream."

He didn't listen to her and continued on walking. "Be quiet. You're hurt and you look like crap." Wes told her bluntly with a bit of coldness which made her feel a pang of guilt. He had saved her life, so she kind of felt obligated to obey. "You should be grateful that I don't leave you laying there."

It seemed to Maka that the nice Wes was gone and that the original one was back. Still, she didn't have the strength to ponder about it nor did she have the strength to push him away. She could still feel her arm bleeding, but not nearly as much. "Where are you taking me?" She asked him again, out of breath. "Where are you carrying me to?"

He sighed and hesitated to answer. He looked at her with an annoyed look that made her swallow her words. "I'm taking you to Soul."

"Soul?" Maka said through a whisper. Just by hearing his name, Maka's nerves and anxiousness went at ease. She needed him. She needed him more than ever. Feeling a tug in her heart, Maka sniffed out her last tears. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? I thought you hated Soul."

Maka didn't understand what was going on. As far as she knew, she always thought that Wes hated them and now it seemed that he was helping them, more specifically her, out. What was going on? Looking up at him, Maka waited for an answer. That's when she felt her head starting to spin, making her feel a little nauseous.

"I do hate Soul." Wes responded to her before he gave her a smirk. "But that doesn't mean that I hate you."

…

Soul was in his room, spinning around and leaning back on his wheely chair. He was desperately trying to think of what to do with Maka on Valentine's Day since it was almost coming up. Groaning to himself, Soul sat up and returned his focus to his laptop. No matter where he looked in the internet, he couldn't get any new unique ideas.

In all honesty, Soul hated Valentine's since he was always jumped by girls who were trying to confess to him. If he could, he would just stay home and not go outside at all. Valentine's was always a bother and he didn't want to have any connection with it.

Of course, things were different now. He knew girls always enjoyed those kinds of thing, so he wanted to impress Maka with something special. Soul wanted that day to be special, a day that she would always remember. It would be their first Valentine's Day together, the first Valentine's that he might actually be looking forward to.

Annoyed by his lack of ideas, Soul snapped his laptop shut without turning it off. He leaned back on his chair again, letting out a sigh. He stayed that way for a couple of seconds, letting the silence absorb him. He started closing his eyes when he heard a loud slam coming from outside his room.

Soul didn't budge from his seat since he knew that it was Wes that had come home from work. He was looking up at his ceiling when he heard Wes calling him from the living room. "Hey, Soul!"

Grumbling under his breath, Soul sat up from his chair and stood up when he heard Wes calling him a second time. He didn't know why the hell he was bothering him. If it was that important he could just come tell him. Soul kicked around his dirty clothes before he headed toward the door. The sound of Wes's voice always made him feel angry and annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?" Soul asked him from the hallway, but when he reached the living room, his jaw dropped. His eyes widen as his heart suddenly accelerated inside him; Maka was asleep on top of Wes's arms. After a moment of shock, Soul suddenly felt his hands curling into fists. He could feel his blood boiling inside his veins. "Why is Maka with you?!"

Soul tried to constraint himself, but it pissed him off to no end. He hated seeing him with her. It infuriated him since he was the only one that was allowed to hold her that way. Wes stayed silent as he looked at the sleeping Maka in his arms. Then, he carefully placed her on top of the couch without disturbing her sleep. Then he turned to look him and Soul could practically swear he saw Wes smirking at him.

"Try to keep your voice down." Wes told him, placing his index finger over his lips. Soul growled at him before giving Maka a quick look. That's when he noticed Maka was wearing Wes's jacket. "You don't want to wake her up."

Without thinking about it twice, Soul charged toward him, grabbing him tightly by the shirt, his anger and his frustration flaring up to the maximum. "What the hell did you do to her!? Why the hell is she with you?!"

Wes pushed him off roughly and gave him a death glare. "I didn't do anything to her, so stop jumping to stupid conclusions. You can't always blame me for being the bad guy." He told him with ha shrug. "Instead of throwing your hot air on me, go bring me a piece of gauze or something. She's bleeding from her arm."

Soul couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maka was hurt? She was bleeding? Soul looked at Maka and sure enough, he saw her sleeve red with dried blood. "What the hell did you do to her?" Soul asked him with a sense of calmness, but when Wes didn't reply back, he exploded again. "I asked you a question you, dumb piece of shit! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"I told you already." Wes replied with sternness. He started walking toward Maka, but of course, Soul didn't let him come near her. He stood in front of her, preventing him from getting one inch closer. What the hell was going on? "I didn't do anything to her. I wouldn't gain anything from hurting her. Or would I?"

"Stop playing dumb with me." Soul exclaimed to him, feeling his fists a couple of minutes from hitting his face. "Just tell me what the hell happened! Why were you with Maka?! Why is she hurt!? You better say the damn truth!"

"You should wait until Maka wakes up so she can tell you. I have no idea what happened, all I did was save her." He told him which brought a nasty looking grin on his face. "I gotta say, though. She was pretty happy to see me."

"Are you doing this to mess around with me?" Soul asked him as he furrowed his eyebrows. He hated Wes. There was no doubt about it that they hated each other, but he hated the fact that he was getting Maka involved in their problems. Whatever had happened, Soul knew that Wes had probably something to do with it.

"You know what, Soul?" Wes said after a few moments of silent. He placed his hands in his pockets before giving Soul a mean glare. "Think what you like. I'm not gonna stand around here and waste my time with you or with her."

He was about to walk toward the door when Soul stopped him from doing so. He stood in front of him, feeling angrier than ever since he was completely being ignored, but he decided to keep his calm. "Did you save her from someone?"

"I did."

"Why?" Soul gritted his teeth as he stared at his older brother. Just what exactly went through his mind? Why did he help Maka out? Soul could feel loud throbs in his head that weren't allowing him to think straight.

"I don't know." Wes answered simply before he headed out the door.

The living room was left with dead silence and the only thing that could be heard was the loud and uneasy breathing of Maka. Soul turned to look at her. Even though she was sleeping, her face didn't look as peaceful as he would have liked. Cursing under his breath, Soul got close to her and snatched Wes jacket away from her, throwing it to the floor with disgust.

Everything was his fault. Everything that happened to him or to her was his fault. She probably lived a peaceful life before she got involved with him. It frustrated him that he couldn't do anything to keep her safe. No matter what he did or what he said, the world was always against them.

Why couldn't they just live a normal high school life? Why couldn't they be a normal couple? Why did they have to go through so many trials? Why them? Why him? Why her? That was his real concern. Why her?

Soul sat down on the edge of the sofa and looked at the wound that had been inflicted in her arm. Her sleeve had a big red stain of blood even though the cut wasn't too deep. Sighing, Soul started patting her hair and hoped that she was at least having a pleasant dream.

Ever since he was little, Soul had certain rules that he promised himself to always live by. One was to never beg anyone. Second one was to always keep his head up. Third was to live by the moment without worries. Of course, by now, he had broken all those rules. He begged for Maka's love more than once. He bent his pride around to get close to her. Now, he always lived with caution for her sake.

He was also about to break his fourth rule because of Maka; to never cry.

…


	38. Unveiled

**Soul Eater**

_Well, as you can see, I'm updating at night. I didn't get laptop, but I got a Google Chromebook, which almost the same thing. I'm so happy that from this point forward, I won't have to go to the library to update. I'm able to update from home again and not to mention more constantly. Yay! So happy about that! :)_

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Your support is wonderful, so I hope this chappie meets your expectations! Also, please excuse my grammatical errors! _

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 38 - Unveiled**

Maka sighed to herself as she and Soul walked toward school. They walked in silent, not uttering a single word. There was not much to say since Maka had just finished telling Soul everything that had happened to her the night before, a night that she would always have present in her mind.

"Why didn't you call me, Maka?" Soul asked her with a harsh tone of voice that kind of surprised her. She turned to look at him, expecting him to be mad, but instead his eyes expressed nothing but sadness. Maka gulped silently as she turned her gaze in another direction. "I could have helped out, you know."

"I know. I know." Maka replied quickly before she gave her arm a quick peek. Even though it had a piece of gauze wrapped around, it still hurt quite a bit and it was giving her some trouble holding her books. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Maka, I'm being serious here." Soul suddenly snapped at her and Maka could sense him emitting an aura of frustration. Everything was her fault. She had been so careless to let herself get distracted, making her easy prey for Giriko. "I didn't say anything to you last night because you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. You can't go out and do things on your own anymore. Who knows what could happen to you next time."

"I know." Maka replied again. She knew that already and it really bothered her that Soul kept saying it to her. She knew she had to be more careful, especially when she was alone, but Soul didn't have to make a lecture about it. "I promise I won't do it again, okay? Can we please talk about something else?"

She didn't want remember the night before anymore. Remembering the way Giriko had attacked her and wounded her arm, made her feel useless and pathetic. If she couldn't even take care of herself, how in the world was she suppose to take care of Soul, the person she loved the most? Instead of helping him out with something, she was only giving him more trouble.

When they were a couple of feet away from the school entrance, Soul stopped walking and turned around so that he was looking at her straight in the eyes. Immediately, Soul's crimson eyes pierced straight into her heart. "Maka, you don't get what I'm trying to say. You can't just blow these kinds of things away. What would have happened if Wes hadn't appeared, huh?"

"I don't know, Soul." Maka snapped at him, losing a little bit of her patience. She had already told him a million times that she would never go out on her own again, so why did he keep on talking about the same thing? She understood that he was worried about her, but she felt that he was taking things a bit too far now.

They had talked about the same thing all morning. She understood already that what she had done was wrong. A girl walking alone in the streets was wrong and that she had put her life in danger by doing something like that. Maka couldn't help but feel the entire situation weighing over her shoulders.

"I already told you that I'm sorry." Maka told him again, trying to ignore the pang that she suddenly felt in her arm. "Everything is fine now. So please don't worry about it anymore, okay? If we always live in fear then we won't be able to move forward, much less live with happiness. If we let things like these get to us, then we won't be able to make it in the future."

"Maka, this isn't about us right now." He said to her roughly as he grabbed onto her shoulders, making her drop her books on the ground. "This is about you and your safety. If something would have happened to you, I don't know what I would have done. Just thinking that Giriko could have killed you terrifies me and it makes me angry to realize that I couldn't protect you. It damn right frustrates me to know that you depended on some like Wes instead of me."

"Soul, I'm fine. Look at me." Maka told him, widening her eyes and hoping that Soul would understand. She didn't want him to worry about her. "Nothing happened to me. I'm okay."

"Then, what is this?" Soul asked her as he lightly touched her arm that was covered up with the white gauze. "That dumb bastard hurt you and what pisses me off is that he got away with it. I can't believe Wes just let him leave like that. It makes me suspicious. He's probably up to no good."

"What?" Maka suddenly exclaimed with surprise, pushing Soul's hands from her shoulders. "Are you trying to say that you think your brother planned all this? Do you think your brother had something to do with Giriko?"

"Yeah." Soul said bluntly. He put his hands in his pockets, his eyebrows furrowing. "He hates me, Maka. He would do anything to see me in the gutter. He probably got Giriko to hurt you and then covered it up by 'rescuing you'. I just can't see him doing something nice like that, Maka. I just can't."

"No, Soul." Maka suddenly said, a bit too loud then she would have hoped for. "You can't blame your brother for something like that. For the first time ever, I actually saw kindness in him."

How could she forget the gentle way he had looked at her? How could she forget the tender way he held her? Maka felt that Wes's feelings had been genuine and that he was really trying to help her. He even took her to Soul and wrapped her body with his jacket. Then again, what if Soul was right? After all, she did remember Giriko telling her that someone told him to attack her in order to get to Soul. Could it be that Wes had something to do with it?

Maka didn't want to believe that. She was always suspicious of Wes, but now that she had seen a nice side of him, Maka wanted to believe that Wes wasn't evil. She had always pictured him as a person filled with hatred and now he finally gave her a reason to believe otherwise.

"So you're saying that you trust Wes more than me?" Soul asked her as he lifted an eyebrow. He gave her a glare that made Maka's hands tremble nervously. "So you rather be with Wes now? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No. That's not what I said at all, so stop twisting around my words." Maka was about to bend down to pick up her books that had fallen on the ground, but Soul suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing so. Maka looked at him with surprise, not knowing what was wrong now. "Soul?"

"Maka." Soul cupped her face, bringing it close to him and causing her heart to pound loudly. Then, he slowly leaned forward, giving her kiss on the lips, making her soar to the sky. Without a moment of hesitation, Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's body like if she was never going to let go. "I love you so much, Maka, that it drives me crazy sometimes. I just don't know what I would do without you."

In moments like those, Maka wished time could just stop. She loved feeling protected by the person she loved. She felt safe in his arms, felt secure, felt like nothing in the world could ever touch her. She truly felt untouchable.

"So what are you going to do, Maka?" Soul suddenly asked her, breaking away from their short and brief kiss. Maka was glad that things were finally settled between them. The least thing she wanted in that moment was to have an argument with Soul. "What are you going to do about your mother?"

Maka sighed as she brushed Soul's hair with her fingers. She loved the way Soul's soft hair would easily glide through her fingers. "I don't know, Soul. I just don't know what to think anymore. All this time that I waited for her was for nothing. She forgot about me. She has a new family now. She doesn't care about me. I don't think she ever has. There is no way I am leaving my dad, who has worked so hard to raise me, to go with my mother, who betrayed me to go with someone else."

"I'm glad you're not leaving, but you're being a bit too harsh with your mom, don't you think?" Soul told her while he stared at her unconsciously. Maka understood why Soul was telling her something like that since he probably wished he had a mother. "I mean, she wanted to take you with her. That means she wanted to have you along with her new family."

"Yeah, but what about my dad?" Maka asked out loud, not sure if she was asking Soul or herself. "After all these years that we've been together, I could never leave him. And," Maka paused, letting out a big breath. "I could never leave you."

Soul smiled at her, caressing her cheeks tenderly with his fingers. Once again, he leaned closer to her, but this time, Maka could feel his hand wrapping around her waist. He pulled her closer, ready to give her another kiss.

"Isn't it a bit too early for this stuff?!" Black*Star's loud and annoying voice suddenly interrupted them. Maka immediately broke away from Soul, pushing him away from her and feeling her face flush with embarrassment. She cleared her throat several times before she bent down to pick up her books that were on the ground. That would be the last time she ever kisses Soul in front of school.

"Ha! You two are hilarious!" Black*Star laughed loudly which made Soul swing at him with his fists. "You don't have to be all shy about it, Soul! We already know how you feel toward her! I mean, c'mon! You can't hide anything from an awesome person like me! I know everything! You can't keep secrets from me, the amazing Black*Star! Ha!"

"Go away, Black*Star and stop being so damn annoying!" Soul exclaimed at him, but, of course, Black*Star wasn't listening. He kept ranting on about how awesome he was. Maka tried her best to hold in her laughter. There was just no way someone could ever stay mad at Black*Star. "Get lost, man! I don't want to see your ugly face right now!"

"That's mean, Soul!" Black*Star hollered which caused everyone around them to look at them. "It's thanks to me that you and Maka actually found each other! You need to treat me with the respect I deserve!"

"The only thing you deserve is a slap in your damn face." Soul hissed at him, but that only caused Black*Star to laugh even more. Despite Soul's frustration, Black*Star looked like he was enjoying himself. Maka didn't understand why Black*Star always magically appeared whenever she and Soul were having a moment.

Before the three of them went through the school gate, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and gave her a small grin. Maka blushed, but managed to give him a smile as well. "Don't forget, Maka." Soul told her with a serious tone of voice. "We're walking home together, so wait for me when school is over."

"Yeah." Maka told him. "I will."

…

Soul rushed down the hallway before turning the corner to head down the stairs. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and cursed himself after realizing the time. Without thinking about it twice, Soul quickly sent Maka a text that he was on his way.

He wouldn't have been late if the teacher hadn't held him after class to talk about some paperwork he had done. He had been nice enough to listen even though he felt like throwing all the papers the teacher was giving him in her face. He didn't care about school, but it was obvious he hadn't made that clear enough. In the entire world there was only one thing, one person that he really cared about and that person was Maka Albarn. She was the other half of his life.

As dumb as he sounded, that was the truth and he just couldn't hide it to himself anymore. He wanted to be with her always, he wanted to show her that he could not only trust him, but also count on him for everything. Never again did he want to her with Wes. He never wanted to see Maka depend on someone that wasn't him.

It had to be his brother. Out of all the people in the world, Wes had to be the one to come to Maka's rescue. He didn't want to sound ungrateful and he was really glad that nothing bad had happened to Maka, but still it infuriated him to think that Wes actually took the time to save Maka. As far as he knew, Wes didn't care about anything that wasn't himself. He only lived to cause him misery and to blame him for the death of their mother. Soul always figured that was the reason he was born. That's why Soul couldn't help but suspect him. If he didn't care about anything but himself, why would he help Maka out?

It frighten him to think that Wes could actually have an interest in Maka. It scared him to think that Wes might have feelings for Maka and that he was planning to take her away. Soul clenched his fists as he climbed down the stairs in a hurry. Even if Wes did feel that way, even if Wes was in love with Maka, there was no way Soul would ever give her up. Not to him nor to anyone. He and Maka would always stay together, right?

There were so many things that were threatening to tear them apart. There were so many problems that were always thrown upon them that sometimes Soul wondered if their love was cursed or if they were even meant to be. He hated filling his mind with negative thoughts but he couldn't help it. Their relationship never started out normal. He had to ruin it with the bet and even though he had set it right afterward, things were just never the same. Soul wished they could just live a normal life as a normal couple.

When Soul finally reached the last floor, he headed toward the front door. He was running as fast as he could. He didn't want Maka to grow impatient and leave without him. He wanted to walk with her and make sure she would get home safe. She could call him overprotective if she wanted too, but Soul wasn't going to risk it. He would never let anyone lay a single finger on her. He made the mistake once, but there's no way he make the same mistake twice.

Soul calmed himself down when he received a text from Maka, saying that she had gone home with Kid, but she was waiting for him outside her house. Sighing with relief, Soul slowed down his pace. Soul had told her to wait for him in front of the school building, but he figured it was okay since she was with Kid. If he hadn't taken so long, he probably could have walked her home. By that point, though, he was just glad that Maka wasn't alone.

Soul quickly walked out the the building, heading toward the sidewalk. He walked for several minutes, when he suddenly came face to face with someone unexpectedly.

"Hello, Soul." Asura greeted him with an evil smirk. He was blocking his path, not letting him pass. "Running out to meet your girlfriend? Isn't that nice of you."

Soul gave him a sly grin, showing no sign of fear. "Asura, you finally show your damn face in front of me. What took you so long, huh? Too scared of me?" Soul asked him, but when he received no response, he continued. He had waited for this moment for such a long time. "So tell me, you fucking bastard, what your damn problem is? All this time you've been hiding in the shadows and now that you finally show your yourself, I'm not letting you leave without an answer. Tell me what your damn problem is with me."

"I'm the one that's going to be making the threats." Asura said to him, popping his fingers, probably trying to strike fear into his heart. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working. Fear was the last thing Soul felt. In that moment, Soul was raging with anger. "Let's make this easy on ourselves, Soul E. Evans. As much as I want to settle the score with you, I don't think this is the right place for this sort of thing. It could attract unwanted attention, if you know what I mean."

"What the hell do you want me to do then?" Soul asked him, crossing his hands as he watched Asura's every move. Something wasn't right. It wasn't normal for Asura to appear alone in front of him. His groupies had to be around somewhere, but no matter how hard he tried, Soul couldn't see them anywhere.

"Follow me, Soul." Asura told him seriously, but when Soul showed no sign of movements, Asura let out another creepy smirk. "If you don't do what I say, Maka is going to suffer the consequences."

"Damn, you bastard!" Soul suddenly exclaimed, taking a step forward. His blood was boiling now and he felt that if he charged toward Asura, he would probably kill him without hesitation. "Don't get her involved! This is between me and you! I swear if you touch her, I'll make you regret you were ever born! Don't mess around with her, got it?!"

"So protective. So caring." Asura commented as he turned around, walking forward. Without even realizing it, Soul was starting to follow him. "So pathetic and lame. Have you ever thought how stupid you sound saying stuff like that? You claim to love her, but I doubt you, Soul E. Evans, could ever feel something like that. Yes. I doubt it. What could a heartless guy like you even feel? You have no idea what love is. You have no idea at all."

"You know nothing about me, so shut your damn mouth." Soul told him and that's when he realized that they were the only ones around. Soul looked around, but he spotted no one else. What the hell was going on? "I'm going to ask you this again; what the hell do you want with me? Why the fuck do you hate me so much that you're willing to hurt others?"

"Others?" Asura said like a question and that's when Soul noticed him take a few steps toward him. "No, no, Soul. You have that all wrong. I don't want to hurt other people. That would make me an evil person. No. No. I just want to crush you and destroy you, is that so bad? Is it so wrong for a person like myself to destroy their enemies? To seek revenge? I see nothing wrong in that."

"You're crazy. You're absolutely insane." Soul exclaimed at him, restraining the urge to run toward him and punch him across the face. He needed to know where all that hatred came from. There had to be a reason as to why he was determined to make his life miserable. "I haven't done anything to you. I didn't even know a twisted person like you even existed. So tell me what the fuck your deal is with me so I can get the hell out of here?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I started targeting to you after you met Maka Albarn?" Asura began, pretending to look at his nails. "You cared about her, making her your weakness."

"I know that already, you damn asshole." Soul told him as he took a couple of steps toward him. Why did he have to bring up Maka? Why did he have to get her involved? "She is my weakness, I'm not going to deny it, but she's also my strength. That girl gives me the reason to live and without her existence I would be nothing! Do your hear me!? I would be nothing without her, so I'm willing to do anything for her."

"That's a very nice speech." Asura told him, but it was obvious he was being sarcastic. Soul growled as he clenched his fists. "Of course, that's not going to help you now."

With that, Soul felt a shadow hovering over him and sure enough, before he got a chance to turn around, he felt the blow of a baseball bat. He flew to the ground as he felt his energy soothing away from him. As his head spun in circles and as he tried to get back up on his feet, he felt someone suddenly grab him tightly from behind, restraining him from any movements. He was probably being ganged up like the way Black*Star was a long time ago.

"You want to know why I hate you so much, Soul Eater Evans?" Asura asked him, before hitting him a few times across the face and the stomach. Soul couldn't move, so the impact was hard on him. He tried to release himself from their grasp, but he couldn't. He coughed and he was quite alarmed to see blood land on the ground. If he hadn't been caught from behind, he would probably be the one with the advantage.

"Answer me, Soul." Asura asked again, pulling on his hair so that he would look up at him. That's when Soul noticed that his vision was getting blurry. "Do you want to know why I hate you so much? Do want to know why it infuriates me to see you so happy with that girl? Huh? You do want to know. Very well. I will tell you. After all, I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. I wanted to find the right moment, you see. I couldn't just come up to you like this without letting you experience a little bit of my pain, if you know what I mean."

"Why don't you shut up?" Soul told him, which caused the the guy that was holding him to hold him even tighter without any remorse. Soul wondered why his bones didn't crack already. "Tell me what the hell...your problem is. I don't...have all day."

"It makes my stomach churn to see you so happy with the girl you love; something that you took away from me!" Asura suddenly exclaimed, losing his cool composure that he had. "There was a girl that I also loved, but you took her away from me. She fell in love with you. She dumped me to follow you. Even though she knew that she was going to get played around, she went with you! That's when I started to hate you, but things got worse, and my hatred for you grew! You slept with her, had sex with her, and then you dumped her! You fucked the girl I loved and then dumped her so you could move on to the next girl! Do you know how much pain that caused her?! Do you know, you fucking animal!?"

Soul didn't want to hear anymore.

"But, no! That's not where things end!" Asura began to punch him without mercy, throwing all his anger out once. "You left her pregnant, you dumb fucking bastard! You left her fucking pregnant! When she tried to tell you, you didn't pay attention to her anymore! You ignored her,rejected her like the way you did with all your other exs! So she left! She dropped out of school without telling anyone, and you know what happened next?! You want to know what the fuck happened next?!"

Soul didn't want to know.

"I tried to help her! I tried to help her, but you, you Soul Eater Evans, brainwashed her!" Asura exclaimed, ceasing his punches a little as he pulled on his hair. "She wouldn't let me come near her! So what do you think happened to her?! She ended up dying! She got sick and without the support from you, or her parents, or from anyone, she let her sickness get the best of her! Everything is your fault! You destroyed her life! Destroyed mine along with it!"

Soul didn't want to understand.

"If you would have stayed by her side, she would have tried harder to live!" Asura continued to hit Soul without showing any signs of remorse. "It pisses me off to think that I couldn't do anything! It pisses me off to think that the girl I cared for didn't want me. She wanted you, a guy who felt nothing for no one, a guy who couldn't fall in love, a guy who just played around with everyone, a guy who caused her own death! She choose you over me, you played around with her, you got her pregnant, you ignored her, you killed her with your rejection! Why would I not hate you?! Why would I not seek revenge?! Isn't it a normal thing to seek revenge when you watch the person you care about suffer so much?!"

Soul didn't want to think about it.

"That's why I wanted to get you back for what you did! I was waiting patiently, but I can't wait anymore! It infuriated me to see you all happy and dandy while I still carried this pain inside! It's not fair, that you the guy that caused Shaula to die is running around living a happy cheery life! Do you think I was going to stand back and let you be happy!?

Soul didn't want to answer that.

"Maka Albarn, that damn wretch, what does she possibly have that Shaula didn't have?!" Asura paused before giving him another punch in the stomach. By that point, Soul could feel blood flowing from his mouth and his entire body was going numb. He couldn't move, he didn't have the strength, mentally or physically to do anything. "I hate her. I hate you. I hate everyone! You should die, Soul! Pay for what you did with your life!"

The last thing Soul saw was the small gun that Asura had pulled from his pocket before everything went black.

...


	39. Desperation

**Soul Eater**

_Well, I was able to update a lot faster than I thought. You know, if my laptop hadn't busted a month ago, I would probably be finished with this story. But, please, don't get too alarmed. We still have several chapters to go before we reach the ending. Oh my goodness. Time sure does fly._

_Then, Soul Eater chapter 107 came out today. I was just so excited and like always, each chapter leaves me absolutely amazed. It was quite sad to see the situation between Kid and Lord Death, but then again, we could see that coming in the anime too. I just love Soul Eater. :)_

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I hope this chappie meets your expectations even though it was a bit hard for me to write. Please excuse my grammatical errors. I don't have the time to give it a thorough editing._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 39 - Desperation**

Placing the cup with tea on the table, Maka sat across from Kid. She anxiously kept looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall, hoping that Soul would get there in any second. It had already been awhile since he had last texted her and because of that, Maka was starting to get a bit worried. She let out a sigh as she took a sip of the tea she had especially prepared for her and Kid.

She was planning on waiting on Soul, but after standing outside the school for half an hour or so, Maka grew frustrated. The only reason she kept waiting for him was because she didn't want him to get angry with her. She knew that if she went home alone, she would get another big lecture from him and that was the least thing she wanted. As the time passed, Maka suddenly saw Kid walking by and that's when he offered to walk her home.

Letting out a sigh, Maka pulled out her cellphone from her pocket before sending Soul another text. She wondered if he was mad at her for leaving without him. She wondered if leaving him had really been a good idea. Maka's fingers swiftly glided through her cell phone's keypad, asking Soul through a text if he was almost there.

Maka placed her cell phone down on the table before she took another sip of her warm tea. The warm drink felt so good in her throat, warming her right up despite the strange chilliness she was feeling. She didn't know why her body was feeling so unease, so restless and anxious. For some reason, the air felt heavy, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. What in the world was wrong with her? Why was she feeling that way? Why couldn't she relax? She was safe at home, with no sign of danger and yet, something seemed out of place. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Maka?" Kid suddenly said, cutting the silence that was creeping behind her. Maka looked up, seeming a bit lost. He smiled at her before placing the rim of the cup to his lips. "Maka, you okay? You seem a bit strange. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah." Maka quickly responded, sitting up as her hands shook back and forth. "Everything's fine. I'm just a bit distracted, I guess." Kid was her best friend. He was a person she could always trust on, but she didn't know if she should tell what was currently going on in her life. Maka didn't want to worry him like the way she was worrying Soul, the person she loved the most.

"Well, that's a relief then." Kid replied after he had taken a gulp of his drink. Then, as he talked to her, he began to fold a nearby napkin in a very symmetrical way. "How are you and Soul doing? Everything okay between you two?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything is going okay, I guess." Maka told him with a crooked smile as she scratched her head. How long could she fake her smile? Several minutes had already passed and Soul still hadn't replied to her text. Was he mad at her? Maka certainly hoped he wasn't. "He's a great person and I really love him very much."

"Makes me a little jealous to hear that, Maka." Kid told her, but she could tell that he was just playing around with her. They laughed together, but Maka's heart was growing heavier and heavier by the second. Why wasn't Soul responding to her texts? "Anyways, Maka," Kid began again, placing the napkin to the side so he could take a drink from his tea. "What are you going to give Soul for Valentine's day? It's coming up, you know. It'd be sad if you didn't give him anything, considering it's your first Valentine's day with him."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that." Maka said to herself a bit alarmed. With everything that was going, she had totally forgotten that Valentine's day was only a few days away. She didn't want to panic, but her mind was drawing up a blank. "Now that I think about it, I have no idea what to give him. I'm not good with presents at all. I struggled for days trying to find him the right Christmas present. I don't think I'll be able to go through something like that again. It's pretty exhausting. Maybe you can give me some advice?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to ask about these sort of things." Kid told her as he shook his head. He let out a long sigh before he leaned his head on his hand. "To be honest, I'm not good at picking out gifts either."

"You know what I think you should do." Maka began as she quickly looked at the clock again. Maybe Soul was mad at her and had gone home? If not, why was he taking so long to get there? Did he have something else to do? Did she not tell him that she was waiting for him at her house? "I think you should give Liz something for Valentine's and then, you should confess to her. Doesn't that sound sweet?"

"No! No way!" Kid suddenly exclaimed, choking on his drink. He coughed a few times as he stood up from his chair exuberantly. He buttoned up his coat, a bright blush appearing on his face. He gave Maka some amusement when she noticed his hands trembling with nervousness. "It doesn't matter if I confess or not. Liz would never like a guy like me. She deserves someone a lot better than me; someone she could actually be proud to call her boyfriend."

Maka walked over to Kid and placed her small hands over his cheeks, lifting his face so he could look at her. She smiled at him, making his face flush even more. "Kid, don't put yourself down like that." She told him, moving her hands so she could brush his hair with her fingers. "You're an amazing person, Kid. I'm sure one day, you'll meet a wonderful girl, whether it's Liz or not. If I, Maka Albarn, the nerdy girl with no social life, was able to find love, then I'm sure you'll also be able to find it too. You just have to be patient."

Kid nodded before he patted her head gently. "Yeah, you're right. What would I do without you?" He told her as he began to fix his coat again. Then, he gave her a warm smile. "Soul is very lucky to have you, Maka. You shouldn't forget that either."

Maka returned his smile and waved at him silently as she watched him head toward the door. The moment Kid stepped out the door, she let out a sigh, dropping her smile to a frown. She quickly scurried to her cell phone to check if Soul had responded to her text, but when she saw that there were no new messages, Maka groaned with frustration.

Could it be that he was that mad at her? Did he get ticked off because she didn't wait for him after school was over? As much as Maka thought about it, the whole situation didn't make sense. He wouldn't get that angry for something like that. He wouldn't ignore her texts for something as small as that. After everything that they had gone through, Maka knew Soul wouldn't let little things like that get him so angry. On the contrary, shouldn't Soul be calling her to scold at her for leaving without him?

It was clear she was giving it too much thought but she couldn't help it. Without another moment of hesitation, Maka began to dial Soul's number. Her trembling hand placed her phone on top of her ear, hoping Soul would pick up. Several seconds passed and the only thing that answered was his voicemail.

"Hey, Soul." Maka said to the machine, which was a bit strange. She wasn't used to leaving anyone voicemails, but she figured that this time it was important. "I'm sorry for not waiting for you. I thought it would be okay to go home since Kid was joining me and all. Please don't be mad at me, okay? I'm sorry for everything."

Maka hung up and she hoped that once Soul heard her message, he would call her back. Letting out another sigh, Maka plopped herself on the sofa while her eyes stayed glued to her phone screen. The seconds ticked by and there was no sign of Soul. He didn't call, didn't text, and didn't come knocking on her door.

There was definitely something wrong. Soul wasn't the type of person that would leave her hanging like that. Maka bit her lip as she looked around the living room anxiously. What could she do about it? She wanted to go look for him, but what if he came to her house to find it empty? Maka groaned to herself, burying her face under her hands. She didn't know what to do, but after pondering for several more minutes, Maka decided to wait for him a little bit longer.

The seconds stretched to minutes and before she knew it, the minutes had stretched to hours. Maka was at her limits now, her hands were practically sweating from nervousness while her eyes began to swell with tears. The evening had already arrived and Maka still had no news from Soul. She kept trying to call him, but the only thing that would answer was the voicemail. She kept sending him texts, but would receive nothing in response.

Where in the world could he be? What was going on? Why wasn't he picking up? Maka began to pace back and forth in the living room when it occurred to her to call Black*Star, Soul's best friend. Maybe, for all she knew, he was with him. Maka certainly hoped that was the case.

"_Hello?! This is the mighty Black*Star speaking!" _He answered after Maka had called his number. Usually his loud voice annoyed her, but now, she felt kind of glad to hear it. _"Who dares call the awesome Black*Star?!"_

"Oh, umm, hey, Black*Star. It's me, Maka." She said, sounding a bit awkward. This was the first she had ever called Black*Star, so she couldn't help but feel a little weird. She cleared her throat before she continued. "Well, you see, I was wondering if Soul was with you."

"_Soul?" _The sound of Black*Star's voice quickly told Maka that he wasn't with him. _"No, he's not with me." _He paused, his voice sounding a bit more serious than usual. _"Why do you ask? Did something happen?"_

"I don't know. I don't know anything." That was it. Maka had had enough. Without her permission, cold salty tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I've tried calling him a million times and he doesn't answer. I've sent him a million texts, but he doesn't reply to none of them. I don't understand what's going on. I thought maybe he was with you, but I guess he's not."

"_Chill, Maka. You're probably over thinking this too much." _Black*Star told with a calm voice which was a bit surprising. She had never heard him talk like that before. _"Maybe Soul's phone battery died or something. He's never charging that thing properly. That's probably it."_

"I don't think that's it." Maka told him, her voice stuttering a little. If that was the case, then his cellphone wouldn't ring and it would just take her straight to the voicemail. She was convinced that Soul's phone was fine or was it? Maka's head started throbbing since she had no idea what to think anymore. Everything was starting to wear her down, mentally and physically. "Where could he be, then?"

"_I don't know."_ Black*Star responded, which was indeed an unusual response for him. Maybe he was also secretly worried for Soul too, but he just didn't want to admit it. _"Maybe he's at his house. I mean, it's pretty late. I doubt he would be anywhere at this hour. Ever since he started dating you, he started changing and he doesn't go out much at all. He's probably at his house."_

If he was at his house, why hadn't he stopped by to at least tell her? Nothing that was going through her mind was making any sense. Maka sighed desperately as she wiped away the tears from her face. "By any chance do have his house number? Or do they even have a house phone?"

"_Nope. I don't have that." _Black*Star said, making Maka's hope die out. _"I don't think they have one."_

"Umm, okay, then." Quickly looking around, Maka didn't know what else to say. She had called Black*Star, hoping to get some answers, but instead she ended the same way she had started. Why was all this happening to her? "Well, thanks for your help, I guess."

"_Yeah, no problem._" Maka thought he was going to go back to his cheery mood, but he didn't. His voice remained serious, much to her surprise. _"Don't worry, Maka. I'll help you look for him. This isn't like Soul at all. I hope nothing happened to him."_

In that moment, Maka's suddenly dropped her cell phone to the floor, her eyes widening with alarm as her heart began to race at a thousand miles per hour. She was attacked yesterday, attacked by Giriko and wounded by him. What if the same thing had happened to Soul? What if something like that had happened to Soul? What if he was in danger? What if he was attacked the same way she had been?

Without giving it a second thought, Maka ran toward the door at full speed. Not even bothering to put on a sweater, she ran out into the sidewalk, repeating inside her head that Soul was alright.

The air was cold, but that wasn't stopping her. She had no direction to run to, no idea where to start looking for him. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she hoped that she was making a big deal out of nothing. Then, her feet started taking her to his house and from the bottom of her heart, she wished to find him there.

A few minutes passed when she finally made it to Soul's front door. She was panting heavily, the cold air going in and out of her lungs making it hard for her to breathe. She promised that whenever she found him, she was going to embrace him and tell him how much she loved him. She was going to scold at him for giving her such a scare. She was going tell him that she wanted to spend Valentine's day with him. She was going to tell him that she was ready to take that next step.

Maka knocked on the door as she tried to control her breathing. She looked up at the sky while a pang of pain traveled in her still bandaged up arm. She knocked on the door again, this time a bit more louder and harder than before. When she finally heard footsteps coming from inside inside, Maka held her breath as she watched the door slowly being opened.

"Maka? What in the world are you doing here?"

No. It wasn't Soul and Maka's heart was starting to shred to pieces. She wanted to charge right inside the house and find Soul. Of course, she remained calm. She didn't want to let Wes see her all stressed out. Even so, no matter how hard she tried, Maka could feel her tears swelling inside her eyes again. Why did she have to go through something like this? If Soul was mad at her, why couldn't he just say it to her face? He had never avoided her before so Maka had no idea how to deal with it.

"Maka? What's wrong? You're face looks pale." He told her as he placed his hand on top of her cheek. Without thinking about, Maka pushed his hand away. She didn't want his sympathy; she wanted to see Soul. Never in her life did she have such an urgency to see him. She felt this was a do or die situation. "It's cold out here, Maka." Wes continued as he looked at the dark chilly night. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Is Soul here?" Maka asked him, sounding desperate and completely ignoring his question. She couldn't keep herself calm anymore. Too many hours had passed without her knowing anything about Soul. She didn't know if he was okay, if he was mad at her, or nothing and that was driving her insane. She didn't even know what she was doing anymore. The anxiety had already accumulated to enormous heights and there was nothing she could do about it. "Please tell me Soul is here? He's home, right? Can I come in? I really need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, Maka." Wes told her as he shook his head back and forth. "Soul hasn't come home yet, which is strange. He usually gets home before I do. I thought he was with you, but now I see that he's not. I wonder where the hell that boy could be? It must be serious if he's making you worry like this."

"How can you be so calm?!" Maka asked him in one breath loudly. She leaned toward him before she grabbed him violently by the collar. She gripped on his shirt tightly, her eyebrows furrowing with anger. "Why am I the only one freaking out about this?! I don't understand! What if something happened to him?! How can you stand here so calm knowing that your brother's life could be in danger?!"

"Why would his life be in danger?" Wes asked her in return, which made her almost want to slap him. Was he that stupid or was he just pretending? Maka, letting go of him, clenched her fists while her eyes looked down at the ground. What was she suppose to do now?

"Alright, then." Wes suddenly said to her, pulling on her hand tightly toward the street. Without giving her time to react, he lifted her and placed her on top of his motorcycle. Then, he gave her a helmet for her to put on her head. "If you feel that strongly about it, let's go look for him. I'm sure he can't be far. When was the last time you saw him?"

"He texted me that he was on his way. He was barely coming out from school. He wanted to walk me home." Maka told him as she watched Wes turn on his motorcycle. She didn't understand why he was helping her, but she would always be grateful for it. She would never forget the way he was giving her a hand in that moment. "Maybe we could start by looking around the school? I mean, I don't know where else would be a good place to start looking for him."

"Sounds good." Wes told her, looking back at her. Even though she didn't want to, Maka was holding on to him, her arms wrapped around his body tightly. "You know, Maka, after this, you're going to owe me one."

"What?" Maka said with confusion. Did she hear right?

"Nothing." Wes replied before he stepped on the gas pedal with all his might. He severed around the corner, making Maka yelp a little. She couldn't believe everything she was doing just to find Soul, the person she loved most. He was always doing things for her and now it was her turn. "Hold on tight, Maka."

They drove down the streets, this way and that. Maka had her eyes pealed, making sure not to miss a single thing. She could feel the cold wind hitting her face and she could feel her hands going numb from the cold. Of course, that didn't matter. She was safe and she wanted to know if Soul was safe too. Feeling her heart pound loudly inside her, Maka hoped Soul was alright. He had to be alright. He just had to be.

He was always telling her to be careful, but never once did she ever tell him to be careful. She always assumed that nothing would ever happen to him and that he would be able to stand up against anybody. What if she was wrong, though? Soul was a human being like her and everyone else. He was just as vulnerable as she was. Why didn't she ever think about this before? Why was she starting to realize this now?

She promised herself that when she found Soul, she was going to tell him the same thing he had said to her. She was going to tell him to be careful. She was going to tell him to never do anything alone. She was going to tell him to never leave her side.

Even though her mind kept wandering off, Maka's eyes suddenly found something laying on the ground. "Wait, Wes! Stop! Stop!"

Wes immediately did what he was told and once the motorcycle stopped, Maka threw off the helmet and headed toward the bolt that was on the ground. Her heart was pounding loudly, threatening to come right out of her chest. Her face was streaming with newly fresh tears. Her hands were trembling, her legs were shaking, her lips were quivering. She had tried to stay positive. She really tried, but Soul's white hair was one of a kind. She could recognize his hair from miles away.

"Soul!" Maka hollered as she ran toward his body that was laying on the ground. She couldn't see his face since his body was faced backward. When she turned him around, Maka was horrified to see his face and shirt covered in blood. "Soul! Oh my god! Soul! Soul! Please answer me! Soul!"

Maka pulled him toward her, his cold skin touching hers. She began to cry non stop, not knowing what was happening. She buried her face in his chest, hoping her words would make him come to. "Soul?! Please! Please! You can't do this to me! You can't! I love you, Soul! You can't leave me!"

Of course, Maka received no response.

She could hear Wes telling her that he was going to call the ambulance, but Maka didn't move from her spot. She held Soul tightly, getting Soul's blood all over herself. Her heart was breaking fast. Her soul was crumbling to a million pieces. What she had dreaded most was happening. She was living in a nightmare. "Soul. You can't do this to me." Maka cried as she placed her forehead on top of his. "Please, wake up, Soul. Please! Please, wake up! Wake up, dammit!"

Her tears were dripping from her face on to his body and no matter how many she said his name or how many times she pleaded him to wake up, Maka received no response. "I can't live without you, Soul! I can't! I just can't picture myself without you! I love you so much, Soul! If you leave me, I swear I'll never forgive you! I swear I'll never forgive you if you die on me!"

It was too dark for Maka to see where he was bleeding from. All she knew was that he had blood on him. That alone was enough to scare her to the core. Her quivering hands caressed his cheeks desperately while she continued to cry her heart out. Why? Why was this happening to her?

"You promised me, Soul!" Maka suddenly exclaimed to him even though she knew he wasn't going to talk back to her. "You promised me that we were going to live together in the future. You told me that you wanted to be with me forever! You told me that you wanted my last name to change to Evans! Remember!? You wanted me to become Maka Evans! Remember?! You can't just leave me like this after everything that you have told me! We can't get married if you die!"

Maka could hear the ambulance coming from the distance, but she feared that they wouldn't make it on time.

"Don't you think you've made me shed enough tears already!?" Maka continued as she placed her head on top of his chest. "Please, Soul! Stay with me! You can't give up like this. You just can't. After everything we've been through, you can't just throw everything away. You just can't."

In that moment, the only thing that gave her hope was the faint heartbeat she heard.

…


	40. Faults

**Soul Eater**

_So, yeah, I'm back with chapter 40. Things are getting pretty serious, huh? Sorry about that. It's just the way things were suppose to be. Of course, this chapter doesn't get any better and it's probably worse than the previous chapter, so please don't hate me. There will be a happy ending. I promise. _

_Well, I was suppose to create a Tumblr today, but as you can see, I ran out of time. I'll probably take a break tomorrow so I can make one or so I can study for my European History Test. I almost know all the kings of France (random fact)._

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I love you all very much and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys really inspire me and motivate me, so thanks a ton! Also, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 40 - Faults**

Even though it was morning, there was no sign of the sun. The sky was filled with grey clouds, plumped with raindrops and raging thunder. The wind was restless along with the rest of the world. The tree's branches kept hitting and scratching on the window, loud enough to keep anyone wake. The clock's ticking was maddening since it was the only sound that could be heard in the quiet silent room.

A few broken ribs, a badly injured arm, and a loss of blood was all that had been detected. Nothing more and nothing less. That could either be considered good or bad, depending on the objectivity. Still, there was something more buried beneath him; something no one in the entire hospital could possibly detect. Something that couldn't be spotted by machines and highly advanced technology.

Sadness, loneliness, emptiness, darkness; they all had something in common. All those things were hidden underneath Soul's chest. He laid on the white bed, staring at the white wall that was before him, not uttering a single word. He didn't want to think about anything. He wanted to keep his mind in a blank state, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Asura's cold harsh words kept echoing through his head, not letting him sleep.

He was alive. He knew that. He was in the hospital, breathing, with bandages all over, but he was alive. Even though he could feel the blood rushing through his veins, even though he could feel his heart pounding loudly, Soul felt himself dead. Both his mind and spirit, felt dead and in that moment, he wondered if he would ever feel happiness again.

He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve being alive. He didn't deserve breathing this air that was shared by everyone. He didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve to have a family, a brother. He didn't deserve to have friends, who cared about him so deeply and he especially didn't deserve to have someone like Maka Albarn.

Maka Albarn, the most perfect girl he had ever met, deserved someone much better than a guy like him, a guy with no feelings, a guy who randomly played around with others, a guy who carelessly caused a person's death; a monster. That's what he was. That's what he has always been. He just pretended to be someone else when Maka appeared, but now, his past was chasing after him. His mistakes were finally starting to have consequences that he thought he would never have.

Regret. He regrets everything, but that doesn't change the situation. No matter how much he curses himself, no matter how many times he wishes to turn back time, Soul knows that nothing will change. He was the one that caused everything. He was the one that brought the problems on to himself, so he couldn't run like a coward. He couldn't turn a blind eye to the reality. He couldn't paint the past with bright beautiful colors, hoping it will make everything go away. He couldn't forget the damage and pain he caused everyone. He just couldn't.

It frustrated him. Everything annoyed him. There was nothing he could do, but sit there and regret. He hated himself. In that moment, he hated himself more than ever. He hated being Soul Eater Evans, there was nothing great about being such a person. What kind of a guy was he? What type of heartless bastard was he? He couldn't fool himself any longer. He couldn't believe anymore that he was changing. A person never changes and no matter what he did, he would always be Soul Evans, a guy who caused person's death.

In the eyes of the law and probably in the eyes of many people, he wasn't a murderer. He hadn't killed anyone, his hands hadn't been soaked in blood and guilt. Soul saw himself differently, though. Even though it wasn't directly, he was responsible for her death. He had killed her with his rejection, with his denial, with his womanizing, with his heartlessness, with his everything. There was no denying that fact. Soul was the center of the entire problem.

She, Shaula, that girl, had loved him, but he hardly remembered her at all. She was older him, fairly mature, pretty face with a pretty body. She was always sticking around with him and knowing that, Soul made her his prey. It started with small flirting that quickly transformed into something more, into something deeper, at least in her eyes. Soul, during all of this, felt nothing. He just considered her another girl. Another poor girl that had fallen for his irresistible charms.

This amused him to no end. It always did. He loved the way every girl would fall for him. He loved the way he could get any girl to kiss his feet in matter of seconds. So, when he looked at that girl, Shaula, that girl that was always following him, that girl that was always drooling for him, Soul decided to give her the night of pleasure. It was a normal thing for him to do back then. She wasn't his first, she wasn't going to be her last, so he simply didn't care what would happen to her next. Once he was through with her, Soul figured she would just have to find a way to heal her heart.

That was that. He had gotten what he had wanted, so there was no point in clinging on to her anymore. There were no strings attached or so he thought. She kept coming to him after that, though and no matter how many times, Soul kept pushing her away, she kept coming back to him like a lost puppy looking for an owner. She continued to act that way for some time, driving his patience to the maximum.

Then, after months of ignoring her, after months of rejecting her, after months of pushing her away, she suddenly disappeared. Soul never saw her again. He figured she had just moved. He thought she had transferred schools in order to forget about him. After coming up with that conclusion, Soul erased her from his memory, erased her from his thoughts, erased her from his life. From that point on, she just became another girl in his list of conquests, another girl that he had masterfully broken to pieces.

How? How was he suppose to know that she was expecting? How was he suppose to know that she was carrying an unborn creature that they had created together? She never once said anything. She never once even mentioned it to him. It was true that before she had left, she had gained some weight, but never did it cross Soul's mind that she expecting a child. Never did it occur to him that she was in fact pregnant.

If she would have told him, what would he have done? Soul kept asking himself this question. He asked this over and over to himself. The answer, his resolution, was frightening. Back then, with the mind he had, with the immaturity he carried, Soul knew that he wouldn't have done anything about it. If she would have told him that she was pregnant, he probably would have still rejected her.

It angered him. He couldn't believe what a jerk he was. How could he have been so selfish? How could he have played around with so many girls without ever considering their feelings? He considered Asura evil. He considered Giriko and Wes evil, but now that he looked at it from a different angle, Soul realized that he wasn't much different from them. He realized that he was just as evil and just as heartless. A normal person would have never done something like that. There wasn't an excuse in the world that could ever justify his actions or his thoughts.

Everything made sense now. He understood why Asura hated him so much and now that he knew the truth, Soul couldn't possibly blame him. That's why he let him half kill him. That's why he let him pull the gun on him even though he didn't shoot. He deserved it. He deserved the pain that he had inflicted upon him and that girl, Shaula, the girl that he managed to tear apart. She wasn't suppose to be dead. She didn't deserve it since all she ever did was love him. The only mistake she committed in life was loving him.

She was in the past, but now, she was starting to shape out his present and his future. How was he suppose to go on living knowing she had died because of him? How was he suppose to move forward knowing that in that moment he would've been a father? He couldn't. It tormented so much that he wondered if he was close to hell already. A son or a daughter, a father; that's what his present would have been like if she, Shaula, would have remained alive.

Gripping onto his bed sheets, Soul felt angry hot tears flowing from his eyes. His body ached terribly as he slammed fists on the bed. The pain he felt in his body was nothing compared to the crap he was feeling inside him. He was bruised, cut, badly injured, by the cold truth Asura had spilled to him. Why? His life was already hanging on a fine line. He already knew he wasn't anywhere near perfect. Now, though, now that he knew what he had caused, he realized that his life was a total disaster and if he could he would start over.

Then there's was Maka, the girl he truly learned to love, the girl he thought was changing him. What would she say if she knew what he had done? What she say if she knew he had caused someone's death? What would she say if she knew that he had been close to being a dad? Would she understand him? Would she look at him with disgust? Would she still love him like the she did?

Soul smirked to himself as he covered his face with his hands. Who would understand something like that? Who was crazy enough to side with him? It was his fault. It was his fault that girl, Shaula, had died. It was his fault his kid wasn't born. No one in their sane mind would side with him and Maka was probably no exception either. She knew how he was in the past. She knew how he was always flirting and playing around with other girls, but nothing could compare to the Shaula situation. No. Nothing was as grave as that.

That wasn't the problem, though. How could he live a happy life with her after everything he had done? He had caused too much misery, too much pain. Like Asura had said, he didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve to have a perfect flawless girl like Maka. She deserved someone better, someone who would truly make her happy, someone who would truly protect her from everything and everyone.

He loved her. he loved her more than anything in the whole world. He loved her more than his family. He loved her more than his life and that was the exact reason Soul didn't want her near him anymore. He didn't want her to know about his dark ugly past. He would never be able to look at her in the eyes if she knew the truth. Unlike him, she was a pure innocent girl, untouched by faults and from sin.

Ever since he met her, he slowly came to realize that he was full of flaws and mistakes, but he thought he would be able to erase them away with her help. He was wrong, of course. His past tainted his present and now it was tainting his future. He couldn't be with Maka. He couldn't be with anyone because he simply didn't deserve it. His guilt was pulling him down to believe that he was a truly worthless human being.

There was no doubt that her life would be better if he wasn't involved. She could go on to college without having anyone tying her down. She could get a career and become a successful person. If he stayed by her side, he would only pull her down and cause her pain like the way he did with that girl, Shaula. If they continued to stay together, then she would only be presented with problems, with worries, with pain, and with suffering. He didn't want that to happen. The only way for her to live a happy life would be if she stayed away from him. She would only find happiness if she found someone more suitable to be with. Maka, his angel, needed to be with someone that would bring peace to her heart.

Suddenly, snapping him from his thoughts, Soul heard someone knock on the door. He quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the evidence that he had been shedding tears. He sat up straight as he felt the bandage that was wrapped around his head loosen a little. "Come in."

The door slowly creaked opened and Soul's eyes widen a little when he saw Maka's small figure walking inside. Her eyes looked swollen and tired, but she was smiling. She slowly and quietly closed the door before she started walking toward him. "Soul." She said to him quietly as she stood in front of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Soul stayed quiet as he looked at the white bed sheets. He couldn't look at her. He could stare at those beautiful green eyes. He was filled with shame and disgrace, reminding him that he didn't deserve such a angel. "I'm doing better, I guess." Soul responded, trying to sound calm and unaffected. "Everything still hurts, though."

"I'm so glad you're alive, Soul." Maka suddenly exclaimed tears flowing from her eyes. She kept trying to wipe them with her sleeve effortlessly. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to die. You don't know how terrified I was when I saw you full of blood. I thought you weren't going to make it." She paused, leaning closer toward his bed. "But, you're okay now. I promise that I'll always take care of you. I'll try my best to never let anything happen to you."

He didn't deserve those kind words. She was too nice and gentle for her own good. She didn't know that the person she was being kind to had done a monstrous thing in the past. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm alive somehow."

They stayed in silent for the next seconds to come. Soul didn't dare look at her, but he could hear her walking closer to him. Then, he felt her hand coming toward him and before she had a chance to touch his hair, Soul, despite all the aches he felt, pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me, Maka."

This was for the best. It was better to part now. If Soul waited any longer, he would only end up hurting her more than he already had. She had already shed so many tears for him. She had already cried so many times because of him. Enough was enough. Soul didn't want to hurt her anymore and it was clear from the start that they were never meant to be. They just weren't meant for each other since everything and everyone in world seemed to be against them. Everything kept pulling them apart and Soul just couldn't keep that from happening. "Please, Maka. Just leave."

Maka was taken aback, her face was suddenly mixed with bewilderment. Her tears stopped as she stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you saying?" She asked him, placing her hands over her chest. "Why? Why are you telling me something like that? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine." Soul said to her with a cold tone of voice. He didn't want her to know, so it was better to keep her away. It was better to save her from the pain he was going through. "Just leave, Maka. I don't want you here. I don't want to see you or anyone right now. Just go and leave me alone."

"Soul, are you mad at me?" Maka asked him with tears once again swelling in her eyes. Her heart was fragile. He knew that and yet, that wasn't enough to change his mind. "I'm sorry if I did something to anger you. I promise that I didn't mean it. From now on, I promise to never do anything on my own."

That wasn't it. She was getting the wrong idea about everything, showing Soul just how innocent she was. Turning to look at the window, Soul closed his eyes as he got ready to say his next words; the words that would probably end up killing him. It was for her own good. He was doing everything for her own good. He was going to break up with her to save her from him. "It's over, Maka."

"What?" Maka whispered to herself. "What are you talking about?"

His heart was pounding loudly, slowly cracking in a million pieces. He didn't want to this, but he had to. He didn't deserve to be with her and she needed someone ten thousand times better him. That was the truth and even though it hurt, Soul had to accept it and he hoped that one day, Maka would accept it too. "It's over, Maka." He repeated, his throat suddenly going dry. "I want to end this."

"Why?" Maka suddenly exclaimed which caused Soul to turn around to look at her. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists as they quivered violently. Her tears of sadness were converted into tears of anger. She was looking at him with an intense glare, her eyebrows furrowed in his direction. "Why?! Tell me! Why are you suddenly saying this to me?! I don't understand anything!"

"We weren't meant to be, Maka." Soul told her quite simply, trying to show her how serious he was. It was for the best. He was doing this for her own good. If she discovered the truth, then she would end up leaving him anyway. "It's better if we just went our own ways. We're too different. It'll never work out."

"Bullshit!" Maka exclaimed, which caught Soul completely by surprise. She stomped toward him before she grabbed onto his hospital gown. She pulled his face closely toward hers, making her beautiful green eyes seem intimidating. "You're an idiot if you think I'm going to believe something like that! After everything we've been through, you're just going to give up on me?! It doesn't make any sense! I don't get it at all! I thought you said you loved me! I thought you said you wanted to be with me forever, so why are you suddenly breaking up with me now?! Why do you want to leave me alone like that?! I could never live without you, Soul. Never."

She calmed down a little as she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting go of his hospital clothing. Soul didn't know how long he could keep his feelings hidden. In that moment, Soul wished the Earth could just swallow him whole. "I love you, Soul." Maka continued as she wrapped her hands around his body. "I'm sure we can get through this together. I'm sure we'll be able to find our happiness if we keep trying."

"No, Maka." Soul said to her even though he breaking on the inside. It had to be done. He had to get this over with. He had to place the distance. It was true that his words were crushing her, but he knew that he was also saving her from severe misery. How would she feel if she figured out she was dating a murderer? No. He was not going to let her go through that. "It's better if we stop this right now."

Soul slowly pushed her away and that's when he noticed her tear streaked face. She took a couple of steps back, but didn't bother leaving the room. "Why, Soul? Why are you breaking up with me like this? Don't you love me anymore? Are you tired of always dealing with a person like me? Are you tired of the problems I've caused you?"

"That's not it, Maka." Soul said to her as he scratched the back of his head. What was he suppose to say? He didn't know how else to break it to her. Of course, little did she know that he was suffering ten times more than she was. "I just think it'd be better if you just stayed away from me. You deserve someone better than me."

"Don't you think I'm the one that's suppose to decided that?" Maka told, which made him twitch a little. Why couldn't she understand? Why was she making things a lot harder than they already were? It was better this way. Everything would be better if they just left each other. "You can't decided who I should be with. I want to be with you, Soul. I need to be with you. Without you, my life wouldn't be complete. I need to have you by my side."

"No, Maka." Soul snapped at her which caused her to take another step back. "You don't need me. You never did and you need to get that clear in your head. Don't you get it?! If you keep staying with me, you'll never be safe! You'll never live a happy life and you'll always be filled with problems! I don't want that for you! I already told you that you deserve someone much better than me! You deserve someone that'll be able to give you everything that I can't! I mean look at me! What do I have that you might possibly need? I'm a no one! You're going to go on to a good university and I'm not. I don't want to drag you down anymore than I already have. If you keep lagging behind with me, then you'll end up regretting it. You have to think about your future, Maka. You'll screw up your life if you stay with a twisted guy like me."

"So that's it, then?" Maka asked him, sniffing a couple of times as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You're just going to end everything like that without asking me? I don't want to leave you and believe it or not, I want you in my future. Weren't you the one that was always saying stuff like that? Why are you suddenly changing your mind like this? It doesn't make any sense to me. Did you just stop loving me?"

"Maka, just leave." Soul told her pointing to the door. Her stubbornness was strong, but Soul needed her to go. If she didn't leave soon, she would end up changing his mind and Soul didn't want that. "I already told you why so just leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore."

"You haven't answered my question!" Maka exclaimed, probably feeling frustrated that he wasn't listening to her plead. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't she just do what he said? "Did you stop loving me?!"

"Maka!" Soul snapped at her back. Once again, he was feeling his eyes close to tears. He hated this, but he had no choice. "I told you to leave! Why don't you listen to me?! How many times do I have to tell you that we can't be together anymore!? It's better this way!"

"Better? It's probably better for you." Maka said to him in low sad voice. She stared at him before bending her head to look down at the floor. "I understand, Soul. You're just tired of being with me. Everything is my fault. It's my fault you're tied in bed. It's my fault they beat you up like that."

"Maka."

"I'm sorry." Maka told him, before giving him one last pained look. Her entire body was shaking, her hands trembling. Soul grasped on his bed sheets tightly, trying to not let her look affect him. He kept biting his lip so he could keep mouth shut. "I'm glad you're okay and I hope you get well soon."

Without saying another single word, Maka turned around and walked outside his room, leaving him alone. He had won the battle. He had managed to beat her stubbornness by sacrificing her heart.

Soul would never forgive himself for what he had just done. He had just let go of the most perfect girl in the world. But, he had broken up with her for own sake, not because he didn't love her. A guy like him deserved to be left in shadows, where no could judge him for his past. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened or what he had done to that girl, Shaula. It was something he had to keep hidden forever and the only way he would be able to do that is if he pushed everyone away.

It was best if he was just left alone. Besides, it didn't make sense for a person to defend him for what he had done. He deserved the deepest punishment he could think of and that punishment was letting go of Maka Albarn, the girl he learned to love the most.

There were just some things that were simply not meant to be.

…


	41. Shadow

**Soul Eater**

_I can assure you that there will be a happy ending. I promise. I mean, I'm a big SoMa fan, of course, they're going to end up together. So, please don't bite my head off. This is really not my best chapter, so please try to bare with it._

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, subscribers, ect.! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. _

_P.s. I hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 41 - Shadow**

Her heart was silently breaking into a million pieces and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She had just been crushed by the person she loved. She didn't know why. She didn't even know how it had happened and she definitely didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember Soul's cold words that had shaken her. She wished everything could just be a terrible nightmare so that all she had to do was wake up for everything to go away.

Maka hugged her knees tighter as she sat on top of the bed. Her tears hadn't stopped flowing since the day Soul had broken up with her. How was she suppose to forget all those special moments she had shared with Soul? How was she suppose to move on when she loved him with all her heart? She couldn't forget him just like that. It angered her that she just couldn't tear him away from her thoughts, from her memory, and from her heart.

He declared that it was over. He told her with loud cold words that he didn't want to be with her and that he wanted to be alone. That's what he wanted. He never thought what she wanted. Maka didn't want to leave. She didn't want to part from him after learning to love him with all her might. Why couldn't Soul understand that? Couldn't he see that what she wanted to the most was to be with him?

How could he do this to her? Hadn't he been the one that started talking to her first? Maka sniffed as she stared at her bed sheets. What was she suppose to do without Soul? He had become someone so important to her that Maka wondered if she would be able to live without him. She didn't know how her life was before he stepped in. Never in her life had she felt so rejected, so unloved, so uncared for than the way she felt in that moment. In that moment, she realized that without Soul, she was absolutely nothing, just another lonely human being.

It didn't make sense to her. No matter how many times she thought about it, Maka didn't understand what Soul was thinking. He had done so many things for her that Maka had lost count. She remembered each moment that he had come to her rescue. She remembered the way Soul would say that he loved her. She remembered their first kiss. She remembered all their struggles and the barriers that had come between them.

Up until now, they had been able to overcome everything, but how was she suppose to overcome this? Were his feelings for her not strong? Had he given up fighting for her? Did he grow tired of her? Maka buried her head in her hands as she cried her heart out. She didn't know. She didn't know the reason why Soul had broken up with her. It wasn't like him at all.

Maka lifted her head and stared at the heart chocolate that laid before her, wrapped in a beautiful red wrapper; the chocolate heart she had made especially for Soul. She had made it for him as present for Valentine's Day, and it saddened her that she wouldn't be able to give it him. It saddened her that he didn't want her to be a part of his life anymore. On Valentine's day, the day where people show their affections toward each other, Maka had to be alone and miserable.

"Dammit!" Maka suddenly exclaimed to herself, grabbing her hand made chocolate and throwing it across the room in frustration. Sitting on her knees, Maka buried her face in her hands. "Why, Soul? Why?"

She sobbed, feeling a heavy ache forming inside her heart. Maka didn't know how to handle this situation. Never in her life had she been so heartbroken. Never in her life had she desired someone so much. She should have seen this coming, though. This was the consequence of falling in love. This was the consequence of giving her heart to someone. Maka knew that her love for Soul would never go away. They had been through too much for her too suddenly forget him just like that.

Wiping her tears with her sleeves, Maka got up from her bed and started pacing back and forth in her room. She felt frustrated. She felt like she was being tied down. She felt hopeless and pathetic. Maka groaned as she angrily undid her bed, throwing her bed sheets this way and that. She punched her pillows several times, hoping the anger that she carried inside her would melt away. She walked over to her books and slammed them to the floor. Papers flew across the room while kicked on her drawer with all her might.

What was she suppose to do now? Was she suppose to just stand back and let Soul break up with her? Should she ask him for a proper explanation? Should she fight for his love the way he had fought for hers? Out of breath, Maka tried to calm herself down. She wouldn't get anywhere if she kept acting like that.

Suddenly, Maka heard a knock at the door. Her head quickly perked up before she looked around at the mess she had just created. Letting out a sigh, Maka stayed silent and sat back on top of her bed. She didn't want to talk to anyone and especially not her dad. He had already knocked many times before and it frustrated her that he didn't get the point that she didn't want to see anyone.

The only one she wanted to see and be with was with Soul, but now, she knew she couldn't approach him. He had cut all connection with her, making it pointless for her to pay him a visit. She was scared to receive a rejection if she did go. She didn't want to hear Soul's cold words ever again. Maka placed the pillow back in it's place before she laid down on top of it. She grabbed her blankets and placed them over her body, letting the darkness engulf her.

Another knock was heard at the door, but Maka didn't bother to do or say anything. If it was her dad, he would eventually give up and go away. He didn't know about her sudden break up and she honestly didn't want him finding out. If he found out that Soul had broken up with her, her dad would probably choke him to death. Even though she felt like strangling him herself, Maka didn't want her dad to get involved in her problems.

She had to find a solution. It was already clear to her that Soul was the one that she was destined to be with. After all, they had already surpassed so many hard trials. What could possibly be worse? Then again, if Soul truly loved her then he wouldn't have given up on her like that all of a sudden. Maka groaned silently to herself as her hands clenched on her blankets. Why did all this have to happen to her? When was she going to reach her happiness?

After the third knock, Maka suddenly heard someone opening her bedroom door. Of course, she didn't bother coming out from under her bed sheets. She didn't want anyone to see her swollen red eyes. It would just be too shameful and she didn't want anyone to figure out that she had broken up with Soul. She didn't want anyone to figure it out because she was determined to get back together with him.

"Maka?" Kid's voice suddenly called for her, catching her completely by surprise. Her best friend was here to see her and there she was, hiding like a coward and like a total loser. "What are you doing?"

Before peeking her head from under her blankets, Maka forced a smile on her face. Of course, her shaky voice gave her away. Her heart, being more sentimental and sensitive than ever, was touched by Kid's kindness. She was glad to know that there was at least one person in the world that didn't push her away. He wasn't pushing her away like the way Soul had. "Hey, Kid." She greeted him, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're dad was worried about you, so he told me to come over to come talk to you." Kid's golden eyes stared at her, making her look away in another direction. "The real question is what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital visiting Soul? I'm sure he probably feels pretty lonely."

He didn't know yet. He didn't know that Soul had broken up with her. He didn't know that Soul didn't want to be with her anymore. He didn't know that her life had just become meaningless. Would he even understand how she felt? Maka felt like running out and screaming to the world, letting them know the pain that she was going through. If she didn't love him so much, she probably wouldn't have cared at all. Of course, that was the problem. Maka loved Soul with all her heart and she didn't want to lose him.

"Soul," Maka said to herself before she looked up at Kid, who was standing near the doorway. Maka let out a sigh when she felt tears swelling in her eyes. Once again, she was getting ready to explode. She couldn't carry this sadness inside her much longer. "Soul."

Kid got near her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He gave her a smile, but Maka didn't have the strength to smile back at him anymore. Noticing this, Kid gently began to pat her back, like if he was hoping that she would be willing to trust him enough with her problem. "Maka." He began with a stern voice. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Soul's a strong guy. He'll make it through this. He wasn't injured as badly as you figured."

"He will make it." Maka repeated when she suddenly felt tears falling from her eyes, which surprised Kid a little. "He will make it, but what about me? What am I suppose to do? How am I suppose to overcome this? I love Soul so much, Kid and I just can't accept the fact that he broke up with me like that. In a matter of seconds, he told me everything was over between us and what's more maddening is that he didn't even give me a damn reason. All he said that it was for the best. He said it was better for us to be apart, but you know what I think? I think he's wrong. I think it's better for us to be together."

"Wait a minute." Kid said to her before he looked at her messy room with a disgusted look. He got up and without her telling him too, he began to put all the books and papers back in their place. "You and Soul broke up? When did that happen?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone, Kid." Maka exclaimed, feeling more calm after letting all that come out of her chest. It was amazing how talking to someone could make her feel a little bit better. "Everything just happened so fast. I didn't see it coming. I went to visit him in the hospital, excited that I was finally going to be able to talk to him and he suddenly just gives me a bomb like that. I don't understand, Kid. Why did he do that? He was always the one saying that he loved me and now, with those words, everything between us crumbled into a million pieces. I don't know what to do."

Kid stood before her again and then he sat next to her on the bed again. He pulled her toward him, giving her a tight embrace. Of course, that caused Maka to shed a few more tears. "Maka," He said to her with a low tone of voice. "I'm sure he still loves you. It doesn't make sense for him to break up with you so suddenly. I'm sure there's a reason. So, what do you want to do about it?"

"I love him, Kid!" Maka yelped, pulling him away little. "I have never felt so strongly about anyone before. He means so much to me. I feel like I can't live without him and that's why it hurts. It hurts that he just suddenly pushes me away. He said he was breaking up with me for my own good, but I don't believe him. I know there's something more to all of this. There has to be. I can't just believe that he ran out of love for me. I just can't; not after everything we've been through."

Maka sniffed, pushing her lose her back. She stood up going to her drawer and pulling out the locket that Soul had given her in Christmas. She placed it in Kid's hand for him to look at it. "What do think I should do? Should I give up on him? Should I try to win him back? Please, tell me, Kid. What should I do?"

Kid gave her smile as he stood up. He got behind her and that's when she noticed him putting the locket around her neck. Kid gently patted her head with encouragement. "Maka, I have always admired your stubbornness."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Maka asked him, raising an eyebrow. She knew perfectly well what the meant, but she didn't want Kid to know that. It was obvious that he was telling her to not give up. He was trying to tell her to do after Soul. "What are you saying?"

Kid shrugged his shoulders, giving her a smirk. He gave her a peck in the forehead before patting her head again. "I can't tell you what to do." He told her before turning around to head out the door. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You're dad told me that you haven't been eating properly, so please try to get some healthy nutrition. In reality, that's what I really came for. I just came to check on you. You're dad practically begged me since he was too scared to open your door himself."

There was no doubt that Kid was definitely one of a kind. Without even asking for it, he had given her some encouragement and a new ray of hope. "Thank you, Kid. Thank you so much for everything."

"Yeah." He told her, turning to look back at her. Maka wiped away her last tears since a little light of hope had formed inside her heart. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Maka nodded as she watched him leave. That was it. She couldn't shut herself away and let the darkness consume her. She had to be strong and she had to get through this the same way she had gotten through everything else. If she let herself get depressed, then she would never be able to win Soul over again.

It was her turn. She had to find a way to gather her courage to go up to him again. Maka loved him too much and she just couldn't afford to lose him. A guy like Soul probably only came once in a lifetime. If he really wanted to break up with her, then she would back away and admit defeat, but she wouldn't give up that easily. She was determined to put up a fight to reclaim what was hers.

She just couldn't picture herself without Soul.

A few days passed when Soul finally showed up at school again, but of course, things between them weren't the same anymore. When he walked in the classroom, he didn't even bother giving her a glance. He just walked right in without saying one word to anyone. He slumped himself in his chair, ignoring her presence and everyone else.

Of course, his return to school caused a lot of turmoil and if it was even possible, Maka sensed that his popularity had increased even more than it was before. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to him and why he had ended up in the hospital. Everyone was curious to know what had really happened or if everything was just a rumor.

Maka watched everything from the sidelines and that's when she noticed that there was something different about Soul. He wasn't acting the way he usually did. He was keeping his distance from everyone, even from Black*Star which was quite surprising. When Black*Star asked him during lunch if he wanted to play basketball, Soul simply ignored him, rejecting his offer, something he had never done before.

He was quiet and silent, hardly talking at all. He wasn't disruptive in class like he usually was. Instead, he kept his head low at all times, not bothering to look up at the teacher. His face looked in a daze and his pencil wasn't moving.

Something was bothering Soul. Maka knew him well enough to know that. He wasn't the same Soul that she had seen a couple of days ago, before the accident and before the break up. He was different; distant, hurt, alone, sad, miserable. Why, though? Did it have to do with what had happened? Then again, Maka wasn't really sure what had happened. Soul didn't explain it to her and she never had a chance to ask him. Whatever was going on in Soul's head, Maka knew that he couldn't go through it alone. She wanted to show him that even though he had pushed her away, she was still there for him and if he was willing to let her, she would stay by his side.

The entire day, Maka had secretly been planning a way to approach him, a way to talk to him, a way to see him. Every time she became determined to go near him, a weird sensation would develop in her stomach, not letting her move forward. She was like that all day and the reason for that was because she was scared to get rejected again. She was afraid that Soul would throw those cold words back at her.

Even after receiving some encouragement from Kid, Maka still felt nervous about the whole situation. Yeah, she was determined to win Soul back and go back out with him, but still, what if he really didn't want to go back out with her? What if he got tired of her? What if he found another to girl he liked better than her? Maka tried to shake those thoughts away. She had to remain positive. She had to go up to him and ask him for a proper explanation.

When the bell finally rang for dismissal, Maka quickly got up from her chair, leaving her books behind, and went after Soul, who had already rushed out the classroom. Why was he acting so weird? Was he really planning to live that way forever? When Maka finally caught up to him, she grabbed him tightly by the arm, surprising him completely. He stopped walking and turned around to look at her with wide eyes. "Maka."

"Soul." Maka said silently to herself, trying to catch her breath. Feeling her face blush, Maka quickly looked out the window and stared at the weak sun that was in the distance. "About what you said before, were you being serious? Do you really want to end everything with me?"

"I told you already that I do." He snapped at her which sent a hard pang in her heart. She bit her lip, not bothering to look at him in the eyes. If she did that, she knew she would end up bursting in tears. They remained in silent for the next seconds to come, but Soul was the one to break the silence. "If that's all you wanted to ask me, then I'm leaving."

"No wait!" Maka, pleading, grabbed onto his arm again, stopping him from leaving. She had never begged anyone before, but she'd figured she'd make an exception. She would have to place her pride aside if it meant getting back together with Soul. "You haven't explained anything to me, Soul. You haven't told me what really happened that day. You have to tell me. I want to help you, Soul."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's not important." Soul's voice sounded distant and unresponsive, but Maka was determined to keep pressing him for answers. "What's done is done. Nothing can be changed. It can't be erased." He let out a sigh before pushing her hand away from him. "I don't want to talk about it, Maka. Please just go away and leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you or with anyone. It's better if everyone just gets away from me."

So that was it then? He wasn't only pushing her away; he was pushing everyone he knew away. He was trying to created a border around himself and Maka didn't understand why. She didn't understand why Soul was throwing himself in a pool of isolation. "Why, Soul? Please tell me what's going on. I'm sure if you tell me we'll be able to find some solution together." Maka told him, placing her hand on his face so he could look at her. "Why are you acting like this, Soul? Does this have something to do Asura? Was he the one that attacked you?"

"What does it matter." Soul pushed her hands away again, but this time a bit harder than before. Maka was taken aback since she was getting from Soul exactly what she feared. "You should go on home before it gets too late. Stop wasting your time with me."

"Don't you get it, Soul!" Maka suddenly exclaimed as her hands slowly curled into fists. She didn't want to lose him, but she that didn't seem the issue anymore. Maka didn't want Soul to drown in his own sadness and depression. Maka wanted Soul to return the way he was. Maka wanted to see Soul smiling one more time. She wanted to see him happy, but she had no idea what to do. How could she know what was wrong if he wasn't willing to open up to her?

"I love you, Soul." She said to him with a loud stern voice. "Don't you understand that much? I can't live without you. I don't want to distant myself from you you, Soul. Whatever happened, I'm sure we'll be able to overcome it. We've been through so many things already. What could possibly be worse?" Maka gave him a quick peek to find his hands trembling, his hair covering his eyes. Maka gulped before she continued on. "I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you forever."

"You just don't get it. You don't understand anything!" Soul suddenly broke out before grabbing her wrists tightly. He pulled her close to him, his face only inches away from hers. His grip on her was tight, making her feel a little scared. "You say that you love me, but would you say that if you knew that I killed someone?! Huh?! Would you say that you loved me if you knew I got a girl pregnant?! Would you say that you loved me if you knew that I rejected the girl that carried my child?! Would you say that you loved me if you knew all that?! Huh?! No! No, you wouldn't! Because no one would side would a monster like me! I don't deserve your sympathy, Maka. I don't deserve someone like you. I sure by hell don't deserve your love!"

He pushed her away, making her crash against the wall. Of course, Maka didn't feel any pain because she was too shocked to do, say or feel anything. Her entire body froze as she tried to process Soul's words inside her head. "What? What are you saying?"

"You heard me, Maka! I got a girl pregnant and then I sent her to her death." Soul said to her again, turning away from her. "I don't want you near me. A girl like you deserves someone much better than me. Just go away, Maka. Leave me alone."

"Did Asura tell you all of that?" Maka asked him, hugging him tightly from behind the back. Her tears were streaming from her eyes again. When she received no reply, Maka figured that it was true.

"It's true, Maka. Everything's true." Maka could hear his voice full of anger and sadness. "It happened a long time ago, but that doesn't change a thing. It doesn't change the fact that my rejection killed her and the kid she was carrying, my kid. I got her pregnant, Maka."

Maka could feel her entire soul crumbling to a million pieces. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She snapped her eyes shut, wishing everything was just a nightmare. Even so, despite all that, her love for Soul was stronger. It was stronger than anything in the world. "You didn't do it on purpose, Soul. You didn't. It's not your fault. It was accident." Maka didn't know what else to say. She started sobbing so much that she starting to soak Soul's shirt with her tears.

"It wasn't an accident, Maka."

"Yes, it was!" Maka wanted to believe it was accident. She had to believe that. Soul would have never done something like that on purpose. Never. He might have been womanizer back then, but he wasn't heartless. After all, he had managed to fall in love with her. "I don't know who she is and I don't know how she died, but I'm sure everything was an accident."

"It wasn't an accident, Maka!" Soul repeated, turning around to look at her. That's when Maka noticed that his eyes were also swollen with tears. "I caused her death. I'm responsible for everything. If I wouldn't have ignored her, she would probably be living right now. It's my fault she died."

"That's the way things were destined to be, Soul, because you were meant to be with me!" Maka exclaimed to him, placing both her hands on top of his cheeks. Her heart was pounding loudly while she suddenly started having trouble breathing. She sounded so selfish, she sounded so heartless, she sounded so uncaring for the girl that had died, but Maka couldn't help it. Her love for Soul blinded her from everything.

Soul grabbed her hands and pulled them away from him. "No, Maka."

"What?"

"We weren't meant to be." Soul told her, turning to look away, tearing Maka's heart in half. "It's better if we just went out own ways."

"Why?!" Maka insisted, tugging on Soul's sleeve. What was this nightmare? When was she going to wake up? "It's all in the past, Soul! I promise to never question about it again! I promise I'll help you get through this! I promise! So please, Soul! Please keep me by your side! I want to be with you. I'm not angry with you, Soul. Things like those can't be prevented and like you said they can't be change. There's no point in fretting about it now!"

"Maka," Soul said quietly, avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry."

With that, Soul began to walk away, leaving her in an ocean of tears. Maka couldn't take it anymore. Her words were getting through to him. She knew what had happened was bad and she knew that she couldn't possibly understand how Soul was feeling in that moment. Still, it pained her that Soul didn't want to be with her anymore. As much as she dreaded it, she would just have to leave him be for a while. "Please, come back to me, Soul."

Dropping herself to her knees, Maka silently cried to herself. "I'll be waiting for you."

…


	42. Reunited

**Soul Eater**

_I would have updated yesterday, but it was my mom's birthday and I wanted to spend the entire day with her. Then, at night, I started playing Bejeweled like crazy, trying to beat my own high score. Of course, I couldn't get passed level 11. _

_Then today, I went out for driving lessons. Ugh, it frustrates me so much that I can't park at all. The car always goes crooked and I end up on top of the freaking line. Man, I don't think I'll ever be able to park right. Then not to mention that I almost ran into a light post. My dad totally freaked out. I thought it was kind of funny, but whatever. I'll learn eventually._

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I love you all very much! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 42 - Reunited**

It was horrifying; one of the most horrifying things he had ever been through. He always hated seeing her cry, but he hated it even more when he was the one that was causing her tears. He couldn't handle it; seeing her cry was just too much for him.

There was no turning back now, though. He had made a decision and he had to oblige to it. Soul had broken up with Maka, the girl of his dreams, for her own good, or so he thought. Was it really for the best? She knew everything. Soul had managed to tell her everything that Asura had told him and yet, he didn't recieve the reaction he had expected for her.

He thought she would hate him, but he was wrong. She still embraced him, she still told him that she loved him, she still cared for him. He hadn't expected it. He hadn't expected her forgiveness at all. He thought she would back away from him on her own. She didn't do that, though. She still accepted him. Then again, what had he expected from her? Maka had such a big heart that it surprised him.

So what he suppose to now? Should he take her back? Was it too late? Soul sighed to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets, feeling the sun hit his face. It was too late. He had already rejected her for the second time.

He loved her so much, he really did, but no matter what he did, he would never be good enough for her. Soul had never thought about that before. He had never realized that he couldn't compare himself to her. She was just too perfect and he wasn't. She was smart and he wasn't. She strived for her future, something Soul had never done before. They were too different and it was sad that Soul had never realized that until now.

From the beginning, he should have just kept his distance. Things would have been so different if he hadn't fallen in love with her. Things would have been different if Black*Star had never persuaded him to accept the bet. Everything that had happened always traced back to that stupid bet. Damn, where the hell would he be if he hadn't accepted that stupid bet? One thing for sure, he wouldn't have fallen in love and he wouldn't be feeling like such a jerk.

Now, there he was, all by himself walking home. It was his first day back in school and he felt more miserable than ever. After spending a couple of days in the hospital, Soul thought he would be able to adjust his life without Maka. He thought he would be able to make it without her, but, of course, he was wrong.

It was so hard for him. It crushed him to have her so close and yet, so far. He wanted to go to her and hug her tightly, tell her to run away with him and to never look back. He couldn't do that to her, though. He had already sunk her too low and Soul didn't want to burden her with his problems anymore.

How could he bury his pain when he had her so close? She was everywhere, looking at him, staring at him with those beautiful green eyes that always drove him crazy. He told her everything unexpectedly because she just wouldn't let him be. He thought that by telling her the truth, she would be driven away. He thought she would be horrified with what he had done. He thought she would hate him for getting a girl pregnant and for ignoring her afterward.

What was she thinking through all of that? Why did she come up with the conclusion that everything had been an accident? She probably trusted him too much to think otherwise. She probably loved him too much to believe his horrifying words.

Still, Soul didn't understand why she still wanted to be with him. If she ever told him that she had such a history with some other guy, he would probably rage with anger and jealousy. But, Maka didn't react that way. Instead, she was understanding. She had embraced him with kindness while he still pushed her away. Why had he done that? Why did he push her away when she willing to throw aside her reason for him? Would any other girl have done something like that? He always knew that Maka was one and only, but still, it was kind of hard to believe.

In that moment, Soul wanted nothing more than to go look for her. How could he resist after she had practically thrown herself to him? How was he suppose to restrain himself after hearing over and over again that she loved him? He remembered how hard he had tried to hear those words come out of her mouth. He remembered when, for a brief time, his love for Maka was unrequited. Now that she loved him back, he had pushed her away, hurting more and breaking her more.

Cursing under his breath, Soul looked down at the ground before he gripped on his phone tightly. He hoped to feel it vibrate. He hoped Maka would call him or text him at least. Even so, Soul knew it was unlikely. A girl could only take so much. If she never spoke to him, Soul would understand. He acted really cold told her and he wouldn't be surprised if Maka had given up on him. He knew that Maka wouldn't beg for his love forever and that she would eventually get tired of everything.

He regretted everything. He regretted breaking up with her. As a way to feel better, Soul would tell himself that it was for the best and that Maka was going to have a good life without him dragging her down. After all, ever since he showed up in her life, Soul had brought her nothing but problems. Unlike him, Maka used to have a peaceful quiet life. His presence, though, destroyed all of that.

"Soul! Wait up!" Soul jolted up and turned around only to see Black*Star running in his direction. Soul's face dropped a little, and decided to keep on walking. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and especially not Black*Star. He was just too energetic and in that moment, Soul wouldn't be able to keep up with him. "Soul! I said to wait up!"

A few seconds passed and Soul stopped walking. He let out a sighed as he looked at his reflection coming off a nearby window. He looked like crap. His eyes were red and swollen while his face stood pale. There was no doubt that the lack of sleep was getting to him. The whole situation was driving him insane, but nothing had spooked him more than getting a visit from his somewhat parents in the hospital. He hadn't seen them in a long time and if Wes had kept his mouth shut, he probably wouldn't have seen them at all.

"What the hell is your damn problem!?" Black*Star hollered at him, slapping him hard in the back. Usually, Soul would have sent him flying with one fist, but in that moment, Soul just wanted to get home and think about Maka. "You heard I was calling you and you damn right ignored me?! Why? Why did you ignore the amazing Blakc*Star?! Huh?!"

"Shut up, Black*Star." Soul told him quietly, closing his eyes. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He didn't want to have him near. He was scared that he might up telling him everything. "You're making my head hurt."

"Hey, Soul," Black*Star suddenly said a bit more seriously. Soul knew that tone of voice; last time hearing it was when Maka had figured out about the bet. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting weird all day. Not to mention toward Maka. I noticed you were ignoring her. Why was that? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, Black*Star." Soul said through his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. "We didn't get into a fight." Soul lowered his head so Black*Star wouldn't see his eyes. He didn't want him to see how affected he really was by everything. "Maka and I - I broke up with her."

"Say what!?" Black*Star exclaimed as a pulled on his hair. Then he grabbed his shoulders, looking at him with frustration. "What the hell, Soul?! Why the hell did you do that?! Do you have any idea what the girl went through when she was looking for you?! You can tell by a long shot that she loves you! What the heck! That girl fucking adores you! Why the hell would you break up with her?! Do you know what I would do to get Tsubaki to look at me that way?! So why did you let her go, Soul?! Why!?"

"Because I'm an idiot! That's why!" Soul snapped at him, pushing him off. He was annoyed. He didn't need another lecture. He already knew what he had done was not only wrong, but also stupid. Who would break up with a girl like Maka? Only he would because of his horrifying background and past. "I don't deserve her, Black*Star. She's too good for me. She deserves someone much better than me. It fucking pisses me off that I didn't realize that until now!"

"You know what, you're an idiot!" Black*Star, out of nowhere, gave him a hard punch in the face, making him take a couple of steps. Soul growled at him and sent his fist flying toward him, but Black*Star blocked his attack. "What the hell were you thinking?! So you're just going to let your brother take her away?! Are you going to let another guy take her?! Did you think about that, huh?! Like hell you did! You have to snap out of it, Soul! Reconsider before it's too late!"

"It's already too late." Soul hadn't thought about that. If he saw Maka and Wes together, he would probably choke his brother to death. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't be able stand seeing Maka with someone else. "I rejected her twice already. She's not going to come after me anymore."

"Alright, then." Black*Star huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "What are you waiting for? If she doesn't come after you, why don't you go after her? That's probably what she wants you to do anyways. C'mon, Soul! Do something about this?! Reconsider!"

How could he go after Maka after telling her the truth? How is he suppose to look at her in the face after telling her everything? It was too shameful and embarrassing. He wished he could just turn back time or have the ability to erase his memories. He didn't know what he was doing or what he was thinking anymore. Everything was just getting jumbled up, making his head spin.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Soul told him. He sounded totally pathetic and lame, but he couldn't help it. "You don't understand what's going on. You don't understand how I'm feeling right now. I'm probably the worst guy in the entire planet. I've done some horrible things in the past that I won't forget so easily. If I go back out with Maka, that guilt will only become heavier. How can I be happy when I've made other people so miserable? How can I smile when I've made people cry an ocean of tears? How can I live knowing that others have died? It's all the same. The feeling is all the same. I can't amend my mistakes so easily."

Soul knew that he would never see Asura again since the school had expelled him for attacking him so horribly. Wes had told him that and he had also told him that the police had persuaded him to take the case to court. Of course, Soul didn't find that necessary since the damage had been inflicted mentally and also, he felt he was the one to blame for everything. After all, if someone had done the same thing to Maka, he probably would have acted ten times worse than Asura. Soul could understand Asura's hatred if he looked at it that way.

"What else am I suppose to do to erase this guilt?" Soul asked Black*Star, looking at him with helplessness. He gripped on his shirt tightly as he looked down at the ground again, focusing on the sidewalk cracks. "I can't pull it out of me. It's here even though I broke up her. It's true I'm miserable and I feel like I'm never going to be able to smile again, but it still isn't enough. What else am I suppose to do? What else am I suppose to give up in order to get some peace?"

Black*Star sighed while he shook his head. His face was serious and Soul was glad that he was actually listening to him. "You're right, Soul. I don't understand what you're feeling." He gave out a long pause as Soul stared at his motionless shadow. "But, you're wrong about something; we don't want to see you miserable, Soul. Yeah, you fucked up many times before, but that's okay because you've learned from it. You know not to make those mistakes anymore, right? The guilt only washes away with time and when you stop thinking about it. So don't do something now that you'll regret later. Don't commit those same mistakes with Maka, okay?"

Soul was left speechless. He couldn't believe that Black*Stars words were actually making sense. A small smirk appeared his face as his eyes slowly closed. So that was it? He'll just learn to live with his guilt until it goes away on it's own? It was clear to him that Black*Star didn't know exactly the grave situation he was dealing with. If he knew that he had caused a girl her death because of his rejection, he would probably be saying something entirely different. Or would he?

"You want me to get back together with Maka?" Soul asked him quietly as he looked at the setting sun. He looked around at the empty streets before he turned to look at his best friend. "Do you really think me and Maka were meant to be?"

"Well, duh! If I didn't, I wouldn't be telling you all of this, you idiot!" Black*Star whacked him hard in the head before he let out one of his famous loud laughs. "You're such an idiot, Soul! I swear! What would you do without me!? You wouldn't stand a chance in this world if you didn't have an amazing person like me to guide you! It's totally pathetic, but understandable! Not everyone can be as smart as me! I knew from the very beginning that you and Maka were made for one another! That's why I brought her into your life! Ha! Ha! Ha! I am amazing!"

"Sure you are." Soul commented rolling his eyes and disbelieving every word he had just said. There was no doubt that the idiot Black*Star was back and that the serious one was gone. It seemed to Soul that Black*Star was only serious when it was convenient or important. "What if she hates me now, though? You did you consider that, wise one?"

"Hate? Maka? Is that even possible?!" Black*Star starting laughing again slamming his hand hard on his back. Of course, this time, Soul got ticked off and slapped him across the face. It was true that he was feeling a little depressed, but he wasn't going to let Black*Star hit him around like that. Didn't he know that he body hadn't fully recovered yet?

"That Maka," Black*Star continued, rubbing his chin with his hand and probably trying to look smart. "She's the nicest girl I've met, aside from Tsubaki, of course. If she was able to forgive you before, why wouldn't she let this slide as well? I mean, c'mon. The way you just made a bet on her like that was pretty fucked up."

"That was your fault! You were the one that started all of that shit!" Soul exclaimed, grabbing on to Black*Star shirt quite angrily. "It was never my idea to start some stupid crap like that! That was entirely your fault!"

"Yeah, but you went along with it! I didn't force you to accept and besides," Black*Star said to him as a sly smile crept on his face. He pushed him off before he crossed his hands triumphantly. "Everything worked out okay in the end. You fell in love with her and she fell in love with you. It balanced out. Can't you see? You were able to become a better person because of her. Don't you think that's enough to erase that guilt of yours? Everything would have been a lot worse if you would have stayed the same, don't you think? Feeling guilt is actually a good sign that says you actually care."

Soul's eyes widen a little before he gave Black*Star another punch in the face. Sometimes Black*Star's words made so much sense that it scared him. How could he be getting the lessons of life from an idiot like Black*Star? Why couldn't he come up with those things on his on? Why was he always so hasty to think and do the worst? Maybe for once, he should think about cutting himself some slack. "Damn, Black*Star. You're such a dope."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to me!" Black*Star exclaimed pointing his index finger at him. Of course, Soul easily pushed it away. It was true that he and Black*Star were idiots, but they were idiots with a strong friendship. "I'm trying to help you out and this the thanks I get!? You should idol me like a god! After all, I am the one that got you and Maka together! I won't forgive you if you just let all of my hard work go to waste! I better become your Best Man! You hear me!"

"Shut up, Black*Star!" Soul said as he felt his face flush a little. He threw his fist at him again, but this time Black*Star managed to dodge. "What about you, huh?! When are you gonna tell Tsubaki that you like her!? You can't deny it anymore! It's all over your damn face that you like her!"

"Me?!" Black*Star hollered after shaking his hands back and forth. "No way! I have never said something like that! I don't - I mean she - Oh, I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!" Black*Star scratched the back of his head before he pretended to check the time. "Oh, damn! Look at the time! I should get going, Soul! I'm glad to see you feeling better! Hope everything works out with you and Maka! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

With that, Black*Star turned around and dashed down the street. Soul rolled his eyes, letting out an exhausting, but more relaxed sigh. It was amazing. He felt much better now. Maybe, if he buried himself with Maka, would he be able to forget about everything? Would time and Maka be able to heal his heart?

Soul sighed again before he started heading toward his house. Still, how did he know if things between him and Maka would even work out? How did he know that she would accept him again? Soul didn't know why he had a feeling that Maka was willing to take him back despite all the cold words he had said to her. After everything they had gone through, why would she not take him back? They had been able to overcome so much already.

With Asura gone and with Giriko out of the way, they could finally be that normal couple. They could finally go on dates without worrying. They could finally just hang out with stopping to think if someone was following them. Sure they still had resolve a few more problems, but that was nothing compared to other stuff.

What about him? What would he do with his guilt and faults? He just have to learn to live with them and to accept that they were a part of him. Like Black*Star had said, his guilt was a sign that he was changing into a better person.

Several minutes passed and those thoughts kept circling inside his head. He kept wondering how he would approach Maka or how he would start talking to her normally again. He kept replaying inside his head the words he was going to say to her in order to get her back. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, but he knew that for Maka, it was worth the shot. Now that he thought about, he had no idea where he had gotten to courage to even break up with her.

When Soul made it to his house, his jaw suddenly dropped while his heart started racing fast beneath him. His eyes widen with surprise, his palms sweating with anxiety. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Maka was sitting in front of his doorstep. When she noticed him staring at her, Maka quickly stood up and walked toward him. Of course, though, she kept her distance.

"Soul," She said with a soft sweet voice. She bit her lips, her eyes swelling with tears. Soul could tell that she was trying so hard to not cry. "I don't want to bother you, Soul. I really don't, but I just can't go home leaving you like this. I can't go home and rest without knowing that you'll be okay. I know everything is tough on you and I know that there's no way in the world I could possibly understand what you're going through, but still, I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you."

"Maka," Soul whispered to the cold air as he felt a gust of wind fly through his hair. He let out a sigh, looking up at the sky and thinking about his deceased unknown mother and that girl, Shaula. Was this way things were suppose to be?

"Soul," Maka continued taking another step toward him. She extended her hand, but not enough for her to touch him. Soul could tell that she was afraid to even approach him. "I want to be with you, so please to break up with me. Please don't, Soul."

That was it. Soul couldn't handle it anymore. It was just too much for him. He went toward her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He hugged her tightly, feeling her warmth travel throughout his body. Her scent filled him joy as her soft skin pressed against his. He loved her. He loved so much that it was unbearable. He loved her more than anything in the world. What the hell was he thinking when he broke up with her? Maybe that was just it; he wasn't thinking at all when he broke up her.

"I'm so sorry, Maka. I'm sorry for everything. I'm such idiot." He buried his face in his neck, feeling her loose hair dangling on top of him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body protectively, trying to comfort him. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I understand now. I understand that I can't live without you. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I can't and I won't let despair get to me. I have to stay strong so I can protect you. I have to live in order to pay off my mistakes."

Maka stayed silent, but Soul could hear her silently crying.

"Do you take me back, Maka?" Soul asked her, pulling away from her so he could look at her face. He was surprised to find a small warm smile painted on her. "Will you forgive me for everything that I've done? I don't deserve you and you deserve someone much better than me, but I need you."

Instead of answering his question, Maka wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Soul could feel it. He could feel his heart pounding loudly, his chest getting ready to burst. He kissed her back, pulling her even closer to him. This was the way things were suppose to be. He should never doubt that anymore.

They went inside the house, completely knocked out from looking and kissing each other. When Soul realized that they were all alone, he lifted her up, carrying her bridal style into his room. He placed her down gently on top of his bed before getting on top of her. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. Soul could hear a heartbeat, but he didn't know if that was his or hers.

"You're beautiful, Maka." He whispered to her as he grabbed her hair to kiss it. Despite the darkness of his room, Soul could see Maka's face blushing as she turned her head in another direction. She cleared her throat, pouting with embarrassment. Soul let out a small laugh before he continued on admiring her. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know." Maka said to him after getting through her embarrassment. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me too. That's why I don't want to lose you. I had never loved anyone until you came."

"I thought I would never smile again, but I was wrong." Soul told her, leaning closer to her as he began to caress her cheeks. She was just too beautiful. She was just too perfect. Soul couldn't believe that she had chosen him, a guy with so many flaws. "Being with you makes so happy that it's pathetic. I feel so uncool saying all this stuff right now, but I guess I'm always acting stupid when I'm around you."

Maka giggled to herself as she began to play around with his hair. "It's okay, Soul. I feel the same way." She was smiling. She was smiling at him. Was she really that happy? Did she really love him that much that she was willing to put his past to the side? Getting carried by the moment, Soul began to trace his finger around her lips. "I love you, Soul."

"Same here, Maka." Soul replied as he lowered his face closer to her, closing the gap that was between them. "I have never felt this way for anyone. I truly do love you."

Soul kissed her. He kissed her passionately. He kissed her like if he needed her to live. He savored each moment like if it was there last, each second going deeper. He loved her and he never wanted to part from her again. He wanted to stay that way forever. If that girl, Shaula, wasn't able to live, it was because he wasn't meant to be with her. The only one Soul saw in his future was Maka; Maka Evans.

Then, without even realizing it, Soul began to unbutton Maka's blouse.

…


	43. Green Sapphires

**Soul Eater**

_Okay, so I was told that they got together a little bit to fast and I'm totally sorry. I just couldn't leave them apart for much longer. It was really eating me away. o.O Then, I also noticed that the story could have ended there, in chapter 42. I gave it some thought, but I realized that I just couldn't end my story just like that. There's still a few more small things they (Soul and Maka) have to go through. Don't worry, though. The ending is a lot closer than you think._

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. I hope you don't find this chappie to boring (considering everything that has happened before)._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 43 - Green Sapphires**

Maka was ready. As she felt Soul's hot breath touch her skin, Maka kept telling herself that she was ready. She kept taking deep breaths while she felt Soul's hands exploring her body. Anxiously, Maka could feel her face flushing a bright shade of red when she notice Soul's fingers go up to her collar, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons, one by one. Maka snapped her eyes shut, letting the moment get to her. There was no turning back anymore.

"Soul," She whispered as her lips parted from him for a brief moment. She began to play around with his hair in order to find some distraction. She would feel too embarrassed if she let her mind wonder of. She wanted this moment to be special, with no worries and no regrets. "I love you."

That's all it took. Those three words stopped Soul completely as he suddenly looked up at her. He stared at her straight in the eyes before he gently caressed her cheeks tenderly. The room was a bit dim, but Maka could still make out Soul's smile. Maka smiled back at him and there was no doubt that he was the cause of her happiness.

"I don't want you to force yourself, Maka." Soul said out of nowhere, surprising her a little. He sat up from his position, sitting on the edge of the bed and making Maka's jaw drop open. "It's okay if you don't want to."

What would she sound like if she said that she did want to do it? Would she sound like some sort of weird pervert? Maka let out a small sigh as she sat on her knees next to him. She wrapped her hands around his body, leaning herself against his sturdy back. She placed her head on his shoulder before she whispered to him softly in the ear. "Soul, you're such a considerate person. I know that I might sound weird by saying this, but I'm ready. I'm ready for everything."

"You're so crazy, Maka." Soul told her with a small laugh, shaking his head back and forth with disapproval. "I'm glad that you're willingly to take that step and all, but I don't think right now is a good time, you know? So much has happened. I can't get it out of my freaking head."

She hadn't thought about that. She had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten completely why he had broken up with her in the first place. He was still mentally weak and in all honesty, Maka couldn't blame him. Who would be able to get through something like so quickly? No one would. A scar like that would probably take months if not years to heal. Either way, Maka was determined to stay with him. She wasn't going to let him drift away into the darkness. After all, it seemed to her that she was his only light to sanity.

"Besides," Soul continued, suddenly letting out a stiff shiver. "If your dad found us here, like this, he'll probably beat me twenty times, over and over again. Believe it or not, Maka, he kind of scares."

"Don't worry, Soul." Maka gave Soul a kiss in the cheek, hoping that he wouldn't feel too bad. He was right. It was better that way, no matter how ready she was. Accidents happen and Maka didn't want to be a teenage mom. That was also probably the reason Soul had stopped. It probably reminded him of that girl, the girl that would have given birth to his child. With that thought in mind, Maka let out a long sigh. "I understand."

"C'mon," Soul suddenly said, standing up from the bed. He extended his hand and helped Maka get off the bed. While Maka put on her shoes that had fallen on the floor and buttoned up her blouse, Soul placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He checked the time before turning back to look at her. "We should get going."

"Going?" Maka repeated with confusion. For some reason, Maka felt Soul a bit anxious and she wondered what was going on. "Where are we going to? Can't we just stay here?"

"Wes is going to get here in any minute." Soul told her, which was a good reason to make Maka want to leave too. She didn't want to see Wes, especially not after what had happened. She remembered his words clearly. According to Wes, she owed him one. Maka wasn't sure what that meant, but for the time being, she was determined to not let something as trivial as that bother her.

"I'll walk you home." Soul told her as he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room, Maka didn't protest, but going home was the least thing she wanted to do. They were finally back together and she really wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him. "It's already getting late and tomorrow you have school."

Instead of responding normally, Maka let out a small laugh which made Soul lift up an eyebrow. He was clearly not finding the amusement. "You sound worse than my dad, Soul. You don't have to be so overprotective, you know. Nothing's going to happen if we hang out for a little while longer. Let's go somewhere together. Besides, it's not totally dark outside."

That caused Soul to smirk and Maka was happy that she had pleased him. "Okay, then." He said as they stood in front of the door. He crossed his hands as he stared at her, but his smirk never went away. "Since when did you become like this? Shouldn't I be the one to be saying stuff like that?"

"I guess our roles switched." Maka told him playfully before she headed toward the door. When she stepped outside, a gust of cold wind immediately hit her face. She cringed, closing her eyes before she rubbed her hands together. She waited outside for Soul for a second or two, when she started wondering what was taking him so long. The she turned around to see him carrying a set of keys in one hand and a black sweater in the other.

Without saying one word, Soul handed her the black jacket and by the looks of it, she could tell that it belonged to him. Maka felt herself blush a little as she placed her arms inside the sleeves. Immediately, Soul's sweet cologne traveled to her nostrils, his scent sending her to heaven. Feeling much warmer, Maka turned to look at him with a smile. "Thank you."

Once again, Soul remained silent and gave her a sweet peck in the forehead. They started walking toward the motorcycle that stood a couple of feet in front of them. When they finally reached it, Soul placed his hand on top of the seat, but didn't bother to look up at her. He stood motionless for a while as he stared down at the black leather seat. "Thank you, Maka."

That caught Maka completely off guard. Almost choking on her own saliva, she managed to recompose herself. She took a couple of steps toward him, but still kept herself out of reach since she wanted to give him some space. "Thank you? For what?"

"For everything." Soul responded immediately after. He let out a sigh that sounded a bit stressed out to her. Even though he had accepted her again, Maka was sure that the heavy burden was still weighing on his shoulders. It kind of frustrated her to know that she couldn't do anything to make him feel better.

"You didn't have to do this and yet, you did." Soul said to her, but he kept his head sunk low like if he was ashamed about something. Then again, what had she expected? Did she actually think that everything would go to normal after what had happened? Soul had almost died, at least in her eyes, and he had been mentally, physically beaten up. "To be honest, I thought you were going to leave me so that's why I had decided to leave you first. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Maka told him sweetly, hoping that her words would finally reach him this time. "I didn't know what to do when you suddenly pushed me away. I didn't know what was going on and it was driving me crazy. I can't live without you and it sadden me to think that you didn't know that."

"I know. I know. I'm such an idiot." Soul said to himself. Maka could tell that deep down inside him, he was battling with his own feelings. "Even right now, I still don't get it, but I guess it's okay since you're the one that has chosen it this way."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that. You'll only make things worse." Maka placed her hand on top of his arm before she gave it a squeeze of encouragement. If they went at it slowly, one step at a time, Maka was sure that they would be able to overcome his new agony. "From now on, try to think of only positive stuff, okay?"

"Well, I guess I'm not the only idiot around here." Soul commented, giving her a pinch in the nose. Maka pouted, sending her fist flying toward him playfully. He laughed, dodging it without a care. That was it. Slowly, taking one step at a time, they would be able to make it through together. "Why did you chose me, anyways? I don't get that. Why did you fall for me?"

"I can't answer something like that." Maka said, flushing with embarrassment. Of course, that only caused Soul to laugh a bit harder. "Stop making fun of me, okay! It's not my fault. You're the one that started talking to me first and it was all because of your little game." Maka smirked as she crossed her hands triumphantly. "Of course, you ended up getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Oh, be quiet. Don't remind me." He said with sarcasm as he lifted her up to sit her on top of the motorcycle. In that moment, Maka could hardly remember what it was like to feel sad. "I don't know how I ended up falling for a nerdy girl like you. You probably gave some love potion or something."

"Yeah, right." Maka told him, placing her hands on her hips. "I wasn't that desperate just so you know. Besides, you were the one that fell in love with me first." He was about to deny it, but Maka placed her hands over his mouth, preventing him from speaking. "Don't deny it, Soul Evans. Just admit that you were the one that fell in love with me first."

"No, you're wrong." He quickly replied when Maka removed her hands. He went to the back of the motorcycle and opened the small trunk to pull out a helmet for her. He handed it to her, but Maka didn't bother to put it on since the conversation was far from over. "You were the one that was always calling for my help. Remember? You needed me and you know it."

"I did need you, but that doesn't mean that I was the one that fell in love first." Maka said with a smirk, shaking her index finger with disapproval. "You were the one that confessed to me first. I'm never going to forget it. I could repeat the exact words you said to me that day. You wanna hear them?"

"Just put your helmet on already." Soul replied, but Maka could see his face lighting up with embarrassment. He was just so cute sometimes. "It doesn't matter who was first since we're both together now."

Maka nodded, agreeing with him. It was weird how they could joke about all that stuff when it was so painful to even think about before. If this was the way things were meant to be, Maka didn't mind flowing down with the current. "I'm so glad that chose me too." Maka started, feeling Soul stare at her. "I mean, it's already pretty clear that you could have any girl you wanted and yet, you ended up picking me. Before, I used to always ask myself that. I used to always wonder why the famous popular Soul Evans picked me. It just seemed too good to be true, so I disbelieved it."

Sighing, Maka gripped onto the helmet tightly before she looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, but the sky still looked beautiful since the stars were starting to make their entrance, along with the moon. The night just couldn't get better since she had Soul safe and sound next to her. More importantly, though, he was alive and he loved her.

"Of course, now I've learned to believe it. I've learned to believe in you." Maka said to him, giving him a small smile. "Funny, huh? How things can change in just a couple of months. I always thought that I would die as a virgin."

"Maka, don't say things like that!" Soul exclaimed as he sat on top of the motorcycle. She let out a laugh, but Soul gave her a glare that shushed her up. "Put on your helmet already. And hold on tight. Wouldn't want you to fall cause' then you would really end up dying as a virgin."

"Hey!" Maka hit him lightly on the arm before wrapping her hands around his body. "I was just playing around, you know."

Soul just shook his head with amusement. Then, he slowly turned on the motorcycle, making Maka grip on a little tighter. With a sigh of relief and relaxation, Maka leaned her head on top of Soul's back, letting Soul's warmth embrace her. She took a deep breath which caused Soul's wonderful scent to fill her lungs and her heart.

This was the way things were suppose to be and Maka was determined to do her best to not let it change. She wished she could just stay that way forever. She wished time would stop and that world would only revolve around them. With that on her mind, Soul stepped on the gas pedal, driving away at full speed.

Together, Maka knew they would eventually leave behind sad and empty memories.

…

As the minutes tick away, the air began to get chiller and Soul could feel Maka trembling behind him. If she had insisted so much, she would have been home already, but her stubbornness was just too much for him to handle. After knowing her for so long, Soul still didn't know how to tame that stubbornness of hers. Then again, if it wasn't thanks to her stubbornness, they probably wouldn't even be there. She probably wouldn't have come to him anymore.

That mere thought terrified him, but he was glad that the living nightmare was over. Or at least part of it. Soul knew that many restless nights were bound to come since getting that girl, Shaula, off his head wouldn't be easy. Still, he hoped, with the help of Maka, that he would be able to forget about her. Just a while ago he had been able to smile and laugh without worrying about it. Maybe, if he continued to work at it, he would be able to get her out of his mind for good. He definitely didn't want her memory tormenting him for the rest of his life.

Turning the corner and releasing his foot from the pedal, Soul began to lower the speed. He swirled around into a parking lot that belonged to a pretty simple looking cafe. Once he was parked, he turned off the motorcycle, quickly getting off to take Maka's helmet from her. He placed it in the back of the trunk before he lifted her off the seat.

"C'mon," He said to her as he grabbed her small fragile hand, her touch quickly tensing up his body. He couldn't believe he had been so close to doing it with her. He would have done it with her if she hadn't suddenly said that she loved him. In that moment, Soul had felt like he was taking advantage of her and the situation. "Let's go get something warm to drink. It's obvious you're freezing out here."

"I'm not that cold." Maka replied, but Soul could see she was lying, her quivering hand giving her away. "It's just the wind that gets to me sometimes, but I guess a warm drink wouldn't hurt and maybe something to snack on. I just don't have any money to pay for it, though."

"Yeah, right. Like I would let you pay." Soul commented, giving her hand a squeeze. "What type of guy would I be if I let you pay for your own food? Totally uncool, Maka."

"You're so full of it sometimes." Maka told him as she suddenly hugged his arm tightly. Then, she slowly leaned her head on top his arm while she let out a giggle. "Ah, I just love being with you. You're so funny sometimes."

"I'm not trying to be." Soul told her sincerely, but seeing her smile and laugh, caused him to form a smile of his own. He loved seeing her that way. He loved seeing her with a warm smile. After such a long time, he was finally getting the pleasure of seeing her happy. This was the way he wanted things to be. This was the way things weren't meant to be. What would his life be like if she wasn't in it? How tainted would his soul be if she hadn't arrived? Soul just couldn't thank and love her enough.

When they finally walked inside the cafe, Soul was glad to see it partially empty. Even so, the few people that were inside kept their eyes glued to them like if they were some sort of wonder. Of course, it pissed him off since he didn't know if they were staring at him or at Maka.

They walked over to a table that was beside the window before they ordered something warm to drink. Maka, being as cute as she was, ordered some hot chocolate while he told the waiter to get him a cup of coffee. Not like it mattered what he got since he still wouldn't be able to sleep.

After the waiter left, Soul eyes traveled to Maka, who was sitting in front of him. He stared at her, secretly admiring her features. Her soft hair hung loose on her shoulders, her green eyes gleamed brighter than the street lights, her skin looked as soft as ever, and her pink lips tasted sweeter than sugar. He loved her, so that was probably why he saw her so perfect. He had been staring at her for quite a while and when Maka finally noticed, he quickly turned to look in another direction.

"What is it, Soul?" Maka asked him and Soul was glad she hadn't caught him in his moment of stupidity. "Is something bothering you?"

She sounded so concern, just the way a girlfriend should sound. Soul sighed before he crossed his hands. If he had met Maka before high school, before middle school then his life probably wouldn't be as fucked up as it was. Still, from that point forward, he was determined to always follow the right path. "It's nothing." He told her after a few seconds of silence. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. "I was just looking at those pretty green eyes of yours."

"My eyes?" Maka repeated, looking down at the table with a slight of embarrassment. "Oh. Do you like them that much? They're nothing special, really. I think your eyes a lot prettier than mine. You're the only person I know with nice crimson eyes like that."

An awkward silence suddenly filled in, but luckily for them, the waiter was able to break it. Carefully, the waiter placed the white mugs in front of them. Soul was about to thank him, but Maka had beaten him to it. She gave the waiter a warm smile, a smile that he wanted only for himself. Soul let out a sigh as he grabbed the mug with his long fingers. He tried his best to get rid of those selfish feelings and insecurities.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul suddenly asked her as he watched her take a sip of her drink. Tn that moment, though, she accidently burned her tongue. She tried not make a big deal out of it so the people around them wouldn't stare. She groaned as she tried to get rid of the pain.

"Yeah?" Maka replied after she had let her tongue hang in the air for a few seconds. She stared at him with curiosity before tilting her head. "What is it, Soul?"

"You know a lot about me." Soul began as he lifted an eyebrow. "You know about my past, my horrible ugly disgusting past. You know, or at least have an idea, of who I've gone out with. And yet, I know nothing about you."

"Okay." Maka gripped on her mug tightly as she leaned forward a little bit. "What are you talking about? Where is all this coming from all of a sudden? It's not like stuff like that matters anymore, right?"

"You're right. It doesn't matter, but I still want to know." Soul told her as he looked around, eyeing the waiter. He hated feeling that way, but he couldn't help it. Whenever he became conscious of how pretty and beautiful Maka was, he was afraid that other guys would have the same realization. Considering how imperfect he was, it made Soul nervous to think that Maka would trade him for some other flawless guy. After all, they seemed to be everywhere. "Did you like anyone before me? Did you go out with anyone before me? Am I really your first?"

"Of course you are. What would make you think otherwise?" Maka stated, but Soul could see her blushing face and that made him relax a little. Only he would be able to make Maka react that way. "You're my first boyfriend. You're the first person I've ever fallen in love with. You're the first person I've ever kissed. You're my first for everything. I'm so glad about that. I think you're perfect for me."

Soul smiled, nodding his head. She was just too nice and kind to see him for the monster he was. Still, maybe things were better that way. He would be a lost soul if he didn't have her with him. "That's good to hear, Maka."

"But," Maka suddenly said after taking a big gulp of her not-so-hot chocolate. "There was this one boy that I really liked back in middle school. I liked him so much that I even confessed to him." Her face dropped a little before she continued on. "Of course, he rejected me and even called me ugly. It was hard for me, but I learn from it. I never liked another guy until you came along. You changed everything."

"Well," Soul said through his teeth, not too happy with what Maka had just told him. Still, it satisfied him to know that Maka trusted him enough to tell him something like that. "That guy's an idiot. His loss. He was too dumb to see the wonderful girl you are. Who is he, though? Does he still go to our school?"

"Soul, that doesn't matter anymore." Maka told him, placing her hand on top of his. Soul's body twitched by her touch, but tried not to let it show. "Everything is okay now. I'm not going to leave you no matter what. That's what you're worried about, right? You're scared that I'll leave you because of what happened, right?"

Maka had hit the bullseye, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He'll sound dumb if he did. "No, I was just curious. You just aren't aware enough of how pretty you are and it pisses me off when I see other guys looking at you. That's all."

"Yeah, right." Maka said with a small, clearly fake, chuckle. "Who would be dumb enough to like a girl like me? Oh, right. You're the only one dumb enough in this world to like me. What do you like about me anyways? I have nothing special. There are thousand girls better than me."

Soul gave her a smirk before he stood up from his seat. He walked over and sat next to her, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her neck before whispering into her ear. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No," Maka quickly replied, turning away. "It's okay, so please go back to your seat."

"I love your hair, the softest I've ever seen. I love your lips, the sweetest I've ever tasted." Soul grabbed her chin so that she was looking straight at him. "I love your personality, despite your stubbornness. I love your voice, your skin, your legs, your hands. To sum it all up, I love everything about you."

Maka blushed a deep shade of red, but remained silent.

"Your eyes are special, though." Soul continued. "They were the first thing I ever noticed about you."

…


	44. Farewell

**Soul Eater**

_I have to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I received! They make me so happy and I'm glad to see so many people encouraging me publicly! Thanks and a million thanks to everyone that has made it this far. Thank you so much for staying with me for 44 chapters. It really means a lot to me. :')_

_Anyways, Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 44 - Farewell**

Soul laid on top of the bed, looking up at the white ceiling as he wondered how he could restore order back into his life. He had already took the first step; getting back together with Maka, but it wasn't enough. The guilt wouldn't go away and there was no sign of peace within him. Whether he was with Maka or not, his newly awaken past wouldn't leave him alone. It always reminded him of how screwed up he had lived his life.

He grunted to himself, slamming his hand on his forehead. He looked around for his cellphone to check the time and he was quite surprise to see that it was already an hour passed midnight. Once again, he was enduring another sleepless night.

How could he sleep? It had just been a few hours ago that he and Maka had gotten back together. The excitement was still running throughout his body along with the dread of his nightmarish past. He could still smell Maka's sweet scent in his room, he could still feel her warm presence, he could still sense her tender kindness. Soul turned his body so that he faced the right side of his room. It still surprised him to realize that he and Maka had almost gone the whole way. Just a few seconds more and Maka would have belonged to him in both spirit and body.

Letting out a long sigh, Soul continued to stir about in his bed. The minutes kept ticking by, but there was no sign of sleep in him. Then, Soul kept hearing loud sounds coming from the other side of the wall. Soul knew it was Wes, but he wondered what the hell he was doing, making so much noise in the middle of the night wasn't like him. Soul sat up and slammed the wall several times with his fist, hoping Wes would take a hint and quiet down. Soul had no idea what Wes was doing in his room, but all that ruckus he was making was getting on his last nerves.

When will be the day that he'll be able to get some rest? Where would he be without Maka? How long would it take him to forget everything? With all those questions in his mind, Soul stood up from the bed and stretched his arms in the air. He lazily rubbed his eyes as he walked toward his door. He opened it slowly and was surprised to see the hallway light on.

The impact of the bright light caused Soul to close his eyes. He groaned and when he started walking toward Wes's room, he suddenly came across closed suitcases, two to be exact. Soul looked at them curiously before he kicked one to see how heavy they were. He was staring at them with confusion when Wes popped out of his room, carrying two big looking boxes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Soul asked him as he stared at him. It wasn't long before Soul grabbed his attention. Wes placed his boxes down on the floor, sighing and wiping away what looked like sweat from his forehead. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You don't let me sleep."

"Sorry, bro. Can't help it." Wes told him, which caught Soul completely off guard. In all their years living together, Wes had never called him brother. "I'm done already."

Soul stayed silent as his eyes averted to the suitcases that were leaning against the wall. Then he turned to look back up at Wes, wondering what was going on. "So, you going somewhere or something?" Soul asked him, raising his eyebrows with suspicion. When it came to Wes, the unexpected was always welcomed. "What's up with all these suitcases? Going on vacation? Traveling?"

"It's really none of your business, but I guess I can't keep something like this hidden from you even if I wanted to." Wes began to hit his neck with his fist like if he was in some sort of pain. He let out a sigh before placing his hands on his hips and looking down at the boxes. "The thing is, Soul, I'm moving out."

"You're what?" Soul asked with disbelief as he tried to hide his shockness. He couldn't help but wonder if Wes was just messing around with him like he always was. "Are you serious? You're not playing around?"

Wes's face remained serious and firm, not showing any expression. Without saying another word, Wes picked up both of suitcases and took them to the living room. Of course, Soul followed him since he still hadn't answered his question. "Are you really moving out?"

"Yeah. I told you already." Wes replied with an annoyed voice. He glared at Soul before he pulled out the rest of the boxes from his room. "Why else would I be taking out everything from my room? Don't be so stupid, Soul. I wouldn't joke with something like this."

There were so many questions that were running through Soul's mind, but he didn't dare say them out loud because then it would seem like he cared. Of course, he did care. He wanted to know where Wes was moving and why he was moving out. Why was he willingly to move out now after living together for so long? It didn't make sense to him. If Wes did leave, Soul was going to be left all alone where he would be vulnerable enough to be consumed by despair.

"Why?" Soul said out loud, regretting that he had let such a word escape from his mouth. How could he not care? No matter how much they hated each other, they were still brothers, they were still bound by blood, so it was natural that they looked out for one another, right? Still, as far as Soul could remember, Wes had never shown him one act of kindness toward him. "Where are you leaving to? For how long?"

"How long?" Wes repeated as he turned away from him. "I don't know. Forever, I guess. I'm leaving for good, Soul. There's nothing I can do about it. My job is transferring me to New York." Wes paused before sticking his hands in his pockets. "I was going to turn them down, but then I realized that this was my opportunity to get away from this place. This was my chance to leave everything behind and start over. I want to get rid of this hatred and the only way to do it, is to leave."

"You don't have to leave." Soul told him, which was kind of awkward. He had never had a conversation like that with Wes since they always ended up arguing at some point. They had been living together for almost five years and Soul didn't know what it would be like to live alone, without Wes's annoying company. "This is your place after all."

"No," Wes quickly corrected him. "This was my place. It's yours now."

"Why?" Soul asked him again, feeling a bit more frustrated. "Why are you so willing to leave now? Do you hate me that much? Do you want to leave that badly? You could have easily turned them down, but you didn't because you hate me. You saw this chance to get rid of me. I should have known. I should have known that you would leave eventually."

"I shouldn't be explaining myself to someone like you, but," Wes began with a long sigh. He stood in front of him and when Soul looked up at him, he was surprised to see a sympathetic look on his brother's face. "There's another reason for me leaving so suddenly also. My job proposed a transfer a long time ago, but it wasn't until now that I accepted. It's better if I leave now before I fuck up your life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soul exclaimed a bit too loud. He was starting to forget that it was late at night. "I don't get what you're saying."

"There's another reason why I'm leaving." Wes replied, turning away, heading toward the dining table. He picked up a coffee mug that was sitting on top of the table before giving it a sip. Then, he looked at Soul again, his eyes more conflicted than ever. "I can't tell you, though. If I tell you why I'm really leaving, then you'll hate me more."

"I've never really hated you." It was the truth. Soul knew that had always been the truth. He did hate his brother sometimes, more like all the time, but that hatred never ran deep. It was mostly annoyance and competition. Wes annoyed him to no end, but now, that he was trying to picture the house with him, Soul realized that he was going to miss his company.

He always strived to be better than him. Soul always wanted to surpass his brother in everything. When it came to the piano, when it came to girls, when it came to his somewhat parents, Soul always wanted to be the one with the talent, the one with the charm. That's where his hatred came from. He always thought that the competition for being the best son had driven them apart.

Of course, he was wrong. Never in his life would he have guess that his real mother had died giving birth to him. That's where Wes's real hatred had come from. His hatred, just like Asura, was understandable, so how could Soul blame him? How could Soul blame his brother for hating him? What his brother was feeling was only proof that he was human. It was proof that he actually cared for his mother at least.

Even so, isn't it normal to want to leave all that behind? Isn't it okay to want to amend things? Soul didn't understand why Wes wanted to leave. If he wanted to get rid of his hate, he could start by simply acknowledging him. Then again, maybe that was a little too much to ask. A normal person can't change their mind like that.

They have been living together for five long damn years. How the hell was he not suppose to feel anything? They had to endure each other for five long years despite their differences. Even though he hated to admit it, Soul was going to miss his damn annoying brother. He hated himself for feeling such a thing, but he couldn't help it. He was living in a weak state as of that moment and with the sudden bomb Wes had just thrown at him, he was feeling worse.

"Here." Wes suddenly said to him, walking toward him and extending his hand with a roll of money. "I was going to give this to you in the morning, but it's better if I give it to you now. I might forget in the morning and then you'll be left without food for the rest of the week. I'll be sending you some money weekly, just so you know."

"Didn't know you cared." Soul told him, but he pushed his money away. "It's fine. I don't need it. I'm going to get a part time job and I'll work things out on my own. I don't need your money."

"I don't care." Wes said through his teeth before rolling his eyes. Then he slammed the money hard on the counter while giving him another intense glare. "I'm going to leave it here for you whether you like it or not. Don't let your pride be more important than your stomach."

"Whatever." Soul crossed his hands, looking down at the floor, his eyes slowly wandering again to the suitcases. He let out a helpless sigh, feeling more pathetic than ever. "So I'm guessing you're leaving tomorrow? The day after tomorrow?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, early in the morning. The airplane is departing until the afternoon, but there's something I have to do before I leave." As he said all of that, Soul could sense Wes's voice drowning in sadness. "So you're going to see me off at the airport?"

"Huh? Yeah, right. Like I would do something like that." Soul replied with some amusement. He walked toward his brother before giving him a playful punch in the arm. "I'll probably still be asleep when you walk out that door so I'll tell you now." Soul paused before he looked at his brother dead in the eyes. "Have a safe trip. Don't die. Live a good life."

Wes laughed nervously before he walked away and it annoyed Soul that he was mocking his emotions. He grumbled under his breath as he slumped himself on the sofa. "I was being serious, you know."

"I know. I know." Wes told him as he started pacing around the living. This was a side of Wes Soul had never seen before. "I'm just surprised you actually care, especially after I practically hated you my entire life."

"Whether I like it or not, you're my brother." Soul answered sharply, regretting he hadn't just kept his mouth shut. "I'm suppose to feel something, aren't I? I mean, we're both pieces of crap. Might as well find some amusement from that."

"You know what, Soul?" Wes stated after he let out a wide long yawn. "You're not such a bad person. You can make something out of yourself if you tried. You have one thing that I'll never have, so, in a weird sort of way, you defeated me. You ended up being the best out of both of us."

Soul didn't have to ask to know what he was referring to. The one thing, the one person that he had and Wes didn't was Maka. She was the only thing, the only person Wes was unable to take from him. "Glad to hear you finally admit that. Puts my mind at ease. Then again, it doesn't really matter. She belongs to me and no one is going to take her away."

"She's something special, Soul." Wes told him and Soul was shocked to hear the seriousness in his voice. "Make sure you take care of her in my absence."

…

It was a strange smell. Not so much strange, but more like an odd smell. Maka's eyes opened rapidly as she took another breath. She sat up from her bed as she felt the sun's rays hitting her face. Everything seemed normal except for that one smell that was surrounding her room. She stood up from her bed, taking another whiff.

Why? Why was her room filled with smell of freshly baked blueberry pancakes? Her dad didn't know how to cook. Her dad didn't even know how to turn on the stove, so how would he be able to whip up her favorite breakfast? It didn't make sense to her. Could it be that the neighbors had brought them some? Could it be that one of her dad's new lovers had brought over some breakfast? Nothing like that had ever had before so why would it happen now?

A part of Maka wanted to know, but another part of her didn't. She went about her normal routine and got ready to go to school. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, but left it loose, changed out of her pajamas and before she headed out her room, she gave herself a long look in the mirror.

Despite the odd smell of breakfast, that morning was different from all the others. Her heart was thumping loudly with excitement and she couldn't wait to see Soul. She couldn't wait to hold his hand and show the world that they were back together after a brief break-up. She couldn't wait to tell Kid that she had took his advice seriously and that she was able to go back out with him. Of course, she would keep a few things to herself.

They were meant to be. She and Soul were meant to be together. If destiny opposed, then they would just have to change it. Maka smiled to herself as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. It's true that she wasn't beautiful or socially open, but if that was the way Soul liked her, then she didn't have a problem with it. For the first time in her life, she was actually happy with herself.

Maka headed out her room and the closer she got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell of pancakes grew. It bothered her. It bothered her a lot because the pancakes were starting to smell like the ones her mother used to make for her.

"Maka, honey! I'm glad you're finally awake! I was starting to wonder if you were going to wake up at all. I was about to knock on your door. What time do you leave for school? Do you have time to eat? If you like, we can eat together. I made enough for the both of us." Her mother said to her, peeking her head from the kitchen.

She should have known. She should have known that her mother was there from the moment she got a sniff of those pancakes. Maka cheeriness quickly washed away at sight of her mother chipper mood. Why was she trying so hard to please her? "Isn't there some where you should be? Why are you wasting your time with me when there's someone who needs you more?"

"What are you talking about, Maka?" Her mother's face dropped which immediately flung a pang of guilt inside Maka. She cleared her throat as she looked away from her mother's eyes. "Maka, are you feeling okay? You're face just turned a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Maka quickly replied, quickly putting on her shoes and grabbing her books from the counter. "I'm really sorry. I would really love to eat breakfast with you and everything, but I can't. I'm running late for school. I have to get going."

"Oh, my. I understand. I'll just eat them with your father." Her mother smiled again before she turned off the stove. Then she headed toward her with a small sack lunch in her hand. "I made this lunch for you, Maka. I hope you like it."

"Thanks." Maka told her as she took the lunch sack from her hands roughly. She could feel them. She could feel her hot angry tears swelling inside her eyes. She didn't know how or why she was in her house, but Maka didn't care. "I should get going now."

She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be alone with her mother because she was afraid that she might end up saying something that could hurt her. Maka didn't want her words to wound her, but her anger just wouldn't go away. How could her mother be so cheery? How could she pretend like nothing had happened? She couldn't assume that she could just jump back in her life after leaving her for so long.

Then again, that wasn't the only thing that angered her. It pained her, it hurt her to know that she had left her to start another family with another man. Then, to make things worse, she didn't even tell her about it. Maka had to find out about her new man and new baby on her own. She had to see it with her own eyes, destroying her completely. If her mother would have given her a warning, she wouldn't be so angry.

"Maka," Her mother called out to her before she had a chance to even open the front door. "I'll be waiting for you. There's something me and you still have to talk about, concerning about our departure."

"Yeah, sure." Maka quickly replied, opening the door widely. "We'll talk about that later. I have to go now. Good-bye."

She left. She left her standing there with a worried look on her face. Biting her lip, Maka hurriedly walked down the sidewalk, afraid that her mother might follow her. She didn't want to see her face anymore. She was afraid that she might burst out any moment and exclaim to her all the many years of absence. A daughter is never suppose to judge a mother, but what excuse could she possibly give her for leaving? If she loved her as much as she had said, why didn't she take her with her? Why did she leave her behind?

It angered her. It angered her to think that her mother was acting normal around her when she should be carrying more guilt than her. Sure her father wasn't perfect, but couldn't she have settled out their differences? Maka wiped away her angry tears. She didn't want to get to school with a red nose and swollen eyes. That would only make Soul worry.

"Maka." A voice from behind called out to her after she had been walking for several minutes. "I'm glad I was able to find you."

She knew that voice. After that encounter she had with Giriko, Maka would never be able to forget that voice. And, sure enough, when she turned around, Maka saw Wes coming out of a Taxi cab that was parked along the sidewalk with the emergency lights blinking. He walked toward her and the closer he got, the more visible his smile became.

"Wes," Maka said, taking a step back a bit surprised to see him dressed so casual. "What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

"How have you been doing? How's that arm of yours?" Wes asked her, completely ignoring her question. Instead of answering him, Maka stayed silent and stared at him suspiciously. It didn't seem like he would come all this way just to ask her about her arm. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine." Maka said to him quickly, but her words didn't come out as cold as she wished they had. How could she forget that the guy in front of her had practically saved her life? How could she forget that he helped her look for Soul when she dying in distress? "Anyways, I should get going. I'm running late for school."

Maka quickly turned around, hoping that excuse would work again. Of course, it didn't. Before she had a chance to walk away, Wes grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going forward. Maka cursed under her breath while she turned to give Wes a death glare. Why couldn't he leave her alone? "What do you want?"

"Listen to me, Maka. For just this once, listen to me." His voice sounded so sincere that Maka ended up obeying him. "I'm moving to New York."

"You're what?" Maka asked him, not sure what else she was suppose to say. What was she suppose to do about it? "Why are you telling me this? Did you tell Soul already? He's the one that's suppose to know this, not me."

"I did tell him already. I told him yesterday. He didn't take it too well, which was a bit surprising. I thought he would be jumping with joy to see me gone. I guess I was wrong." Wes let go of her wrist and Maka could tell that his smile was nowhere in sight. "Can you tell him that I'm sorry? Can you tell him that I'm sorry for everything that I did to him?"

Maka's eyes widen a little as she looked at him with surprise. He meant it. He really meant his words and Maka could sense the kindness coming from him. "Yeah, sure. I'll tell him." Maka told him quietly, but a part of her still couldn't believe it. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No." Wes scratched the back of his head as he looked away with embarrassment. "I also wanted to say sorry to you. I mean, I said some pretty mean things to you before."

"Yeah, I remember." She remembered how Wes had coldly told her about the bet Soul had made with Black*Star. There was no way she was ever going to forget something like that. Wes had been reason she had broken up with Soul in the beginning. "Please don't remind me."

"I really regret it, Maka." Wes told her and that's when Maka noticed a red beautiful rose he had in his hand. He had been hiding it the entire time behind his back. "Do you forgive me?"

He handed the rose to her and Maka felt obligated to accept it. She could feel her cheeks burning up with embarrassment and she could feel her hands quivering as she held the rose carefully by the stem. It was beautiful, in full bloom and redder than apples. "I forgive you, Wes. You didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to, Maka." He quickly exclaimed before he grabbed a strand of her hair. "You're the main reason I'm leaving Death City. You're the reason I need to get out of here. I need to forget about you."

"What?" Maka said as she stared at him nervously. She couldn't push his hand away since her hands were full; one with the rose and the other with her books. She anxiously watched him while he continued to play with her hair. She regretted not tying them in pigtails. "What are you saying?"

"Just like you changed Soul, you also changed me." Wes told her which caused Maka to take a step back, away from his reach. "There was something about you that I had never seen in any other girl. You're different. You're special and I'm not going to hide the fact that I wanted you. At first, I thought that I just wanted you because you were Soul's girlfriend. I wanted to take you away just to make Soul suffer. But, in the end, I really ended up developing feelings for you."

Maka was speechless.

"You were too dense to notice, though." Wes said, shaking his head. "Isn't it funny? For the first time ever, things just didn't turn out my way. I couldn't force you. I didn't want to force you and you know why? Because I liked you too much. You already hated me enough. I didn't want to drive you away from me even more."

Maka stared down at the ground and this time, she could feel her entire face heating up. Aside from Soul, Wes had just become the second guy to ever confess to her. Feeling her lower lip quiver, Maka wished she had stayed at home with her mother eating pancakes.

"I couldn't leave without telling you this." Wes told her as a small smile appeared in his face. "I'll always have you right here." Wes placed his hand over his heart which caused Maka to silently gasp. "If my brother ever makes you cry or if he's not good enough for you, then you can always just come to me."

He looked at her and Maka couldn't help, but be intimidated by the older version of Soul. Maka could truly feel her entire body trembling. She could feel her mouth running dry and her palms sweating intensely. She was starting to debate whether she was dreaming or not.

"Good-bye, Maka." Wes told her as suddenly brought his fingers to his lips. He silently kissed them before placing them over her lips. "Good-bye, Maka, my first love."

Then he left. He got inside the taxi that had been patiently waiting for him and left, leaving Maka completely shocked. She stared at the rose that he had given her while she pressed her books tightly against her chest. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe that Wes, a guy older than her and Soul's brother, had just confessed to her.

She never knew. She never suspected it. Wes had called her dense and he was right. She never saw it coming. Was that the reason Soul would always get angry when she was with Wes? Did he know that Wes liked her? Maka felt so stupid for never noticing it. She felt guilty for not being able to correspond, but she was glad that Wes understood that she was in love with Soul. She was glad that he knew that they never had a chance together. Still, why did the two brothers end up falling for a girl like her?

Then again, maybe that was the proof they needed to know that they were actually related.  
**  
…**


	45. Dreams

**Soul Eater**

_Hey, everyone! I'm back with chapter 45. I know I keep telling you that the ending is coming, but I'm starting to stretch out the chapters a little bit. I don't know what I'm going to do when this story is over. I'm starting a new one obviously, but it's never going to be the same. *Sigh*_

_Well, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! You all make me very happy and I can't thank ya'll enough! Also, please excuse my grammatical error and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! :)_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 45 - Dreams**

There were so many things on her mind and she simply couldn't concentrate. She could hear Ms. Marie talking, explaining the lesson, but her mind wasn't in the classroom. Instead of taking notes like she usually did, Maka stared down at her paper blankly, her body feeling stiff and anxious. She sighed quietly to herself before she looked out the window, thinking about what had happened just hours ago.

She hadn't expected it and that was a fact. Never in her life would she have guessed that Soul's older brother, Wes, had developed feelings for her. It was strange to believe since she barely talked to him at all. The only time she usually came into contact with him was during her moments of stress. He had seen her more than once crying and that was probably why he had developed some sort of sympathy toward her. Still, Maka just didn't understand what Wes was thinking. Who in their right mind would like her?

Even so, Maka had seen his transformation. Before, Maka could actually see hatred flowing through his eyes and now, she could only see sincerity. For some strange reason, Wes had changed little by little and she noticed that when he had helped her during her horrid encounter with Giriko. He could have left her there. He could have ignored her, but he didn't and he actually took her to Soul. That was something Maka would never be able to forget.

All that was in the past now and Wes was leaving, or had already left to New York. Maka didn't know why, but she silently wished him the best of luck. She hoped he would meet a wonderful girl so he could find true happiness. If Wes ever came back to Death City, Maka hoped he would return with a smile on his face and with a new family. No matter what happens in the past, everyone deserves happiness and Wes was no exception. He as much as Soul deserved to live a happy life.

Soul. He was the cause of her happiness. There wasn't a guy in world that could ever compare to Soul. He was special and Maka was glad that she was with him again. He was perfect for her and Maka didn't want anyone else but him. In her sixteen years of life, Maka had finally felt what love was and there was no way she was ever planning to let go of that feeling.

With a small smile on her face, Maka turned her head slightly to get a glance of Soul. Of course, she unexpectedly made eye contact with him. He blew her a kiss which made her blush madly with embarrassment. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning around to look at the board. He was just so full of it sometimes.

When class was finally over and when everyone left for lunch, Maka stood up from her chair and walked over to Soul, who was leaning coolly against his desk. She could feel him staring at her as she got closer and closer to him. She wondered if Soul already knew what Wes felt for her. "Hey, Soul." She greeted him since she didn't get chance to walk with him in the morning. "So, umm, I'm sorry for not waiting for you in the morning. I came to school earlier than I usually do."

"Why?" Soul asked her simply, leaning closer to her. He began to play around with her hair, twirling it in his fingers since she had left it loose. "Did something happen?"

He knew her too well. He could probably sense the shakiness in her voice and he could probably tell that she was hiding something. Maka let out a sigh before looking down at the floor. She might as well start from the beginning. "Well, today in the morning, my mom paid me a little visit. I woke up to find her in the kitchen making pancakes. She wanted us to eat together, but I totally freaked out. I can't see her the way she wants me to. I get this angry feeling and I just can't make it go away. I hate myself for not being able to forgive her."

Soul gave her a tender look before he placed his hands on her cheeks, lifting her head so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. Her heart pounded loudly as he gave her a kiss in the lips, a short, but sweet kiss. Maka closed her eyes, letting the herself get enchanted. When they parted, Soul placed his arm around her neck, pulling her close to him. For the first time, Maka felt like they were a normal couple striving to be together.

"She's probably sorry for what she did, Maka." Soul told her, trying to give her some comfort. Maka could feel his warmth traveling throughout her body. "I mean, she probably came here just to see you. I'm sure she regrets leaving you for so long. I know I would."

"Yeah, I guess." Maka replied as leaned her head on top of his chest. The smell of his cologne was strong, but she liked it. Then again, she liked and loved everything about Soul, even his mistakes and his flaws. She accepted everything that had to do with him. "I can tell she's trying really hard to get close to me. I can tell she wants us to spend more time together, but I just can't forget all the years she abandoned me. All the admiration I was once felt for her is gone and it's sad. I love her, but I just can't forget."

"I understand you, Maka." Soul told her closing his eyes and Maka could sense his body tensing up. "If my dad tried to do the same thing, I would definitely push him away too. He's always ignored me and I don't think there's ever been a day where he was actually grateful that I was born. The only person that ever gave me any kindness was his new wife, my somewhat mom like I call her. She probably just felt sorry for me, though."

"Soul." Maka said his name in a whisper as she turned her body so that she stood right in front of him. He was still in pain about all that. He still suffered from the neglect of his family. It hurt her to see him so down. He had been hated all his life and now, with the Asura incident, he probably felt worse about himself. "You have me, Soul. I promise to never hate you."

"I know. I know." He told her giving her a grin. Maka returned his smile before embracing him tightly. She just loved him so much. She just couldn't explain it. She couldn't describe the strong powerful feeling she felt for Soul. She would do anything in her will to make Soul smile all the time. "That's why I can't let your mother take you away. She'll be taking away a part of me if she takes you with her."

"She wants to talk about that with me." Maka told him, releasing him from her grasp. She let out a sigh before crossing her hands. "She's probably waiting for me right now. She told me she was going to wait for me to come out of school to have a discussion about her offer."

"You better not leave me, Maka." Soul told her, squinting his eyes at her. He grabbed her hands, giving them a tight squeeze. "If you leave, I'll go after you until the end of the earth. You got that?"

"Don't be stupid, Soul." Maka replied as she gave him a playful whack in the head. She placed her hands in her hips, pouting, pretending to be annoyed. "You should know me better than that. I would never leave you or Death City. I've lived here most of my life afterall. I wouldn't be comfortable anywhere else. So stop thinking bad about me. If I ever leave anywhere, I'll be taking you with me."

"Well, that's good to know then." Soul placed his hands in his pockets before he let out another sigh. She wondered why he looked so sad and out of energy. "If it wasn't for you, Maka, I would probably be more lonelier than ever."

"Are you talking about Wes?" Maka asked him bluntly. He turned to look at her with surprise and by looking at his face expression, Maka could tell that he was baffled that she knew about the situation. "I know everything, Soul. I know that he moved out and that he's leaving to New York."

"How do you know?" Soul asked her, grabbing her shoulders. "Did he tell you or something?"

"Yeah. He did." Maka told him a little embarrassed, remembering Wes's sudden confession as well. Soul released her shoulders and he remained quiet, letting her explain herself. "I met him by accident this morning. I didn't know what he wanted at first, but then he told me everything. He told me that he was leaving and he also told me to tell you that he was sorry. He was sorry for everything he ever did to you and believe me, Soul, he was being serious. He wasn't joking around."

"He really said that to you?" Soul asked her with disbelief, but Maka could tell that he was actually happy to hear that. Maka could sense Soul's relief in hearing those words. "I swear, he's such a idiot. I can't believe he would say something like that to you. That dumbass." He shook his head back and forth before he looked at her again. "Is that all he told you? He didn't say anything else?"

Maka hesitated to answer that question. She placed her hand in her pocket where she had rose that Wes had given her. She had cut off the stem so she would be able to hide it from Soul. Now, she was tempted to pull it out and tell him everything. After pondering about it for a couple of seconds, Maka decided to keep Wes's confession a secret. She didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary problems after she and Soul were doing so well. Besides, she hadn't done anything wrong and Wes had left for who who knows how long. "Yeah, that was pretty much all he told me."

Soul nodded to himself before he looked at the now empty classroom. It was quiet, the only thing audible was the wind that kept tapping loudly on the window. "Wes left. After living together him for four years, he finally left me. I don't know how we put up with each other for so long. I don't know how the hell I dealt with him for so long. We always hated each other and we always talked crap to one another, but knowing we were brothers kept us together. Whether we liked it or not, we're related by blood."

"Oh, Soul." Maka told him with a smile as she began to brush his hair with her fingers. "I'm sure one day you'll both look back at those days and laugh."

"Maka, there's something important I have to ask you." Soul said, his seriousness, scaring her a little. Maka looked at his crimson eyes before taking a step back. They stayed in silent for a couple of seconds which increased her anxiety. She could feel her heart pounding at Soul's sudden statement. What could it possibly be this time? Did he know that Wes liked her? "Please listen to me carefully."

"W-what is it, Soul?" Maka stuttered while she began to worry a little. "What's wrong?"

"Wes is gone, Maka. That's something I can't ignore." Soul told her as he got close to her, cornering her against the desk. She gulped, but his calm gaze kept her a bit relaxed. "He left and I have no idea when he's coming back. He gave me his home and told me that it belonged to me. I didn't know what to think at first, but then I realized that with Wes gone, I was going to be there all alone. I can't handle that right now. I don't think I'll be able to make it on my own yet. I'm not ready for it. Sure Wes was a jerk, but just knowing that he was there, made me feel better. It eased me to know that he would always be around, you know. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but it wasn't that bad living with Wes because I knew I wasn't alone."

Maka didn't understand. She looked at him with confusion, but didn't say anything. He was really speaking his heart out in that moment and she didn't want to interrupt.

"The point is," Soul said, shaking his head back and forth before grabbing her hands. He kissed them and held them close to his lips as he spoke. "Maka, I want you to come live with me."

…

There. He had said it. He asked her what sounded almost like a marriage proposal. Soul had no idea where he had gotten the courage to ask such a thing, considering all the things he had made her go through. That's what he really wanted, though. He wanted to live with her, be under the same roof as her, and with Wes gone, he finally saw that opportunity. He could finally take her care of her properly. He could finally watch out for her and make sure nothing ever happened to her.

He wasn't perfect. He knew that already and he didn't have to keep reminding himself. He knew that he didn't deserve Maka, but he did know that he needed her. He needed her with him and if he didn't have her, he would probably be on the brink of insanity. Now, he had a chance to be with her all the time. He had a chance to not only change himself, but also their lives.

It was crazy. It was a crazy idea to live together when they were so young. Even so, Soul knew that would be able to make it through. They had already been through so much, why wouldn't they be able to make it on their own? He was already looking for a job and Wes had left him a nice amount of money. If what Maka said was true and Wes was truly sorry about making his life impossible, then he wouldn't mind taking those weekly checks Wes had promised him before leaving.

If money wasn't the problem, then what was stopping them from getting together? What was stopping them from living under one roof? The only thing Soul needed to carry out his plan was Maka's approval. Everything else, all the other inconveniences, could be solved one way or another.

Nothing would give his life more meaning than knowing that he and Maka would be bound for life. Nothing would make him happier than knowing he would be able to wake up every morning to Maka's smile. He would eat her cooking everyday if she left him and he would finally feel someone next to him in the bed. He wouldn't have to send her a goodnight text and he wouldn't have to wait for her so they could walk to school together. In short, his life would be so much better if Maka lived with him now.

He could have easily waited until they finished high school or until she finished college, but that seemed so far away. They didn't have a second to spare. Both of them had been pretty close to death already and who knows what their destinies had in store for them. They couldn't wait that long. Soul didn't want to wait a whole another year to be together with Maka. After all, a crap load of things could happen in between. If anything ever happened again, Soul wanted to have the security of knowing that Maka was there for him and that she would never leave.

"What do you say, Maka?" Soul asked her again, squeezing her hands tightly. He could feel himself getting more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. He hoped she would accept, He hoped she wouldn't turn him down. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be with her forever. "Will you come live with me?"

Maka stayed silent and Soul tried to understand. He had kind of asked her out of the blue and she probably needed some time to think things over. He leaned closer to her, his face only inches away from her. "Maka," He whispered, caressing her soft cheeks, making them flush a little. "I need you with me. Now more than ever. I don't want to let despair consume me, Maka. I haven't had any sleep these past few nights because I can't stop thinking about what I've done. I can't get that girl out of my head."

It pained him. It really pained him to tell Maka these sorts of things, but they were the truth. In that moment, he felt vulnerable enough to be consumed by the darkness and loneliness He wouldn't be able to make it on his own. He needed her with him. He wanted her with him. "I know all of this is a bit crazy, but I want you to understand me, Maka. I want us to live together before anything else happens. I want you to come live with me because I love you."

Maka looked up at him and he could see a small unease smile forming on her face. He wasn't sure, but he could see tears swelling in her eyes. In that moment, Soul feared rejection. "I'm going to get a part time job, Maka. I promise to always take care of you. I'll never let you out of my sight and I'll never let you go hungry. I promise I'll try harder at school. I won't goof off anymore and I'll pay attention in class. I'll correct myself, get some good grades, go on to college and become a musician or a conductor. I'll be someone you'll be proud of. I'm willing to do all that for you, Maka. I'm willing to do that and so much more."

He waited for a response. He waited for her to say something, whether it was rejection or an acceptance. Whatever her answer would be, Soul was determined to accept it. He would accept it because he knew Maka had much more reason than him. She was close to perfection after all and she knew way better what was best for both them. "I have never felt this way for anyone, Maka. You know that better than anyone. You're there first girl that I have ever fallen in love with and you're probably the only girl I'll ever love. I know I can't live without you and as stupid as it sounds, it's the truth."

"Oh, Soul. You're really something else." Maka replied much to his surprise. She seemed more calm as wiped away a few tears that had escaped from her eyes. Soul got himself ready for whatever might come next. He had to accept and understand her decision no matter what, whether he liked it or not. "How are we going to convince my dad?"

Soul's eyes widen a little before he accidentally choked on his own saliva. He coughed a few times which only made him get weird looks from Maka. Regaining his composure and with quivering hands, Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders again and looked at her straight in the the eyes. "Does that mean you accept? Do you accept to come live with me?"

"I want to live with you as much as you do." Maka told him, suddenly wrapping her arms around his body. She hugged him tightly and Soul could feel her head pressing hard against his chest. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes with relief. He did it. He managed to convince her. The important part was done. He leaned his head on top hers, getting a whiff of her sweet scent that intoxicated him in a good way. "But my dad and probably my mom too, would never let that happen. My dad would probably choke you alive if you told him something like that."

"Yeah, I know. He has a point in getting mad. You're still underage. I'm still underage, but not as much as you." Soul let her go with a sigh before crossing his hands. "You're dad is going to object. No doubt about it. I'm just gonna have to find a way to convince him. Even if it kills me, I'll find a way to convince him. Don't you worry about that, Maka. I haven't even met your mom yet, though. I'm probably not going to leave a good impression if I told her I want to take you away. She wants to take you away too, but I just beat her to it."

"Soul, you know convincing my dad is close to impossible." Maka told him, shaking her head back and forth. "Did you forget everything he said to you when he gave you permission to date me? He practically went crazy. He would never let his only daughter runoff with her boyfriend. I don't think any parent would let their kids do something like that."

"Yeah, but we're different because we love each other." Soul told her with a smirk. He wasn't going to back away from the idea. When it came to Maka, everything was worth a shot. "We can lie and tell them I'm eighteen already. That should at least gain me some points."

"You're too crazy." Maka giggled as she playfully punched him in the arm. "I can't believe you're actually willing to go through all of this. You must really like me a lot."

"Nope. Wrong." Soul told her, pinching her nose and making her blush a little. He really enjoyed being with her and it excited him to think he could be this way with Maka all time, 24 hours, 7 days a week. "I don't 'like' you, Maka. You should know better than that by now."

"You know," Maka told him, placing her hands around his neck, looking at him in straight in the eyes. Soul stared back at her, admiring those beautiful green eyes that belonged to him. "We should do something for spring break. Even if we don't end up living together, we should travel somewhere. I could just tell me my dad that my friends are coming along with me."

"My. Such a rebellious girl." Soul said to her, but then he gave her a dreamy look. "That does sound nice, though. We could do it on the beach or something."

Maka smacked him playfully before letting out a small nervous laugh. Soul could tell she was desperately trying to hide her blush that was getting redder and redder by the moment. Soul just loved teasing her like that. "Geez, Soul! Is that all you ever think about?! I was being serious you know! We should go somewhere during our break."

"I was being serious, too." Soul told her with another mischievous smirk. He leaned back against his desk as he stared at her. "We should go to Cali for our break. I wouldn't mind soaking my feet in the ocean."

"How about Florida?" Maka suggested, lifting her index finger in the air. "Wouldn't it be warmer there?"

"There's Okinawa, too."

"Wait, that's too far. How would we afford something like that?" Maka shook her head with disapproval. She walked over next to him and leaned her head on top of his shoulder. Soul didn't know if they were doing a good thing by planning out the future, but one thing he knew for sure was that it was fun to dream.

"We could just rob a bank." Soul told her with sarcasm, but she immediately knew that he was just playing around. "That would solve all our problems, won't it? I hear North Central Bank has a crap load of money."

"In that case," Maka said, going on with his joke. "We should go to London!"

"Paris."

"Moscow!"

"Madrid."

"Buenos Aires!"

"Vancouver."

"Sydney!"

"Look, Maka." Soul told her right before hearing the bell. Lunch break was over and in any second the class would be flowing with annoying loud people. There little moment in paradise was over. "I'll travel the entire world with you."

"You're so sweet sometimes, Soul." Maka said to him with smile and she quickly gave him peck in the cheek. "Who would have ever known that the cool Soul Evans had such a sweet side? I would have never guessed."

He only showed his nice side to her and possibly, occasionally, to Black*Star. He felt like he could be himself around them. Black*Star was his best friend and Maka was his girlfriend. A guy just couldn't ask for anything better. Maka was about to go sit down in her seat, but Soul grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving just yet.

"I'm gonna walk you home today, Maka." Soul told her in a serious tone of voice. Their classmates were starting to come inside, but thankfully, they weren't really paying attention to them. If Black*Star came in, all that would change. "I'm gonna have a long talk with your dad. I'm not going to ask him for permission this time, though. I'm going to tell him straight up that you're coming to live with me."

"What?" Maka said a bit astonished. " Are you serious?! You're going to tell him that today?!"

"Yeah," Soul replied with a smirk. "I'm ready to face him and the entire world."

…


	46. Consent

**Soul Eater**

_Hey, everyone! I am currently hiding under my bed sheets, hoping my parents won't find me. _

_So, anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect! Please excuse my errors and I hope this meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 46 - Consent **

The closer they got to her home, the more nervous Maka got. She could feel her heart pounding, throbbing loudly beneath her chest. A knot formed in her throat as her palms starting sweating. Every now and then, Maka would turn to look at Soul, who was walking right next to her. Unlike her, though, Soul seemed calm and quite unaffected. She was dying of nervousness because she had no idea how her brilliant father would react to their sudden idea.

She couldn't believe that Soul was actually doing such a thing. Who in their right mind would go up against her father? He was probably the craziest dad in the world and yet, Soul was willing to confront him in order for them to live together. That's what he wanted. He wanted them to live together now that his older brother was gone and out of the picture. It sounded like a good idea, but was it really possible? Would they be able to make it on their own?

Maka hesitated at first to say anything to Soul's sudden offer. She loved him and she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her years with him, but the idea of living together at such a young age seemed unreasonable. They were both still underage after all and she didn't know how things would work out for them in the future. She wanted to be with him, that was true, but she was unsure if what they were doing was correct. Would a normal couple do something like that? Then again, after everything they have been through, they couldn't exactly call themselves a normal couple.

After hesitating about it for a couple of seconds, Maka had come to the conclusion of turning Soul down. It was better if she concentrated in her studies first. She needed to be a successful person that Soul would proud of. How could she, though? How could she turn him down after everything he said to her? To hear him say that he was going to try harder in school and that he was going to become somebody just for her had completely touched in her in a way that she never felt before. He was willing to go so far for her and yet, she wasn't willing to sacrifice her reason and morals.

They were about to face the biggest opposition in their great plan; her father. He would oppose no matter what they had to say. Maka knew that convincing her dad to let his only daughter move with her boyfriend would be close to impossible. How would they even approach the topic without causing chaos? Maka bit her lip as her steps became smaller and smaller.

Her dad was just too overprotective and Maka knew that he would never understand their positions. Maka hoped that he would understand that she didn't need his protection anymore and that she was ready to take another big step in her relationship. Maka practices these phrases over and over in her head, but her nerves weren't put at ease. When they finally stood a couple of feet from her front door, Maka felt like turning around and running. She wanted to run somewhere. Anywhere her father wouldn't be.

Did it have to be now? Did Soul have to tell her father now? She wasn't ready in the least. She still needed more time to prepare her speech and to gather her courage. Soul's first encounter with her father hadn't been the prettiest thing and she knew things would be a lot worse this time. She could already see her father's raging face, his ears fuming with anger. Even if she wanted things to go smoother, Maka knew that wouldn't happen, especially not with her dad's crazy unexpecting personality.

"Are you ready for this, Maka?" Soul asked with a grin as he stepped aside. Maka squinted her eyes at him with a disbelieving look. Shouldn't she be the one asking that? He was the one that was about to go through hell.

"Whatever happens," Maka began as she placed her hand on the door knob. She let out a deep breath as she stared at Soul straight in the eyes. Now, she could see it. She could see Soul's nervousness seeping out of his eyes as they quivered a bit. "We have to remain calm. No matter how exuberant my dad gets, we have to remain calm."

Without another word, Maka slowly turned the knob, realizing the door was open. That meant one of two things; either her dad was home or her mother was still waiting for her. Maka gulped at the thought of facing her mother in such situation. What would she think of her anyways? She denied to live abroad with her, but agrees to live with her boyfriend? She sounded like such an irresponsible and selfish daughter. Letting out a small sigh, Maka walked inside, followed by Soul. She was definitely not prepared for what was to come.

Maka walked inside quietly and slowly, trying not to make one sound. Before she even has a chance to walk in the living room, Maka heard her mother's squeal coming from the kitchen. "Maka! You're home! I didn't even hear you come in! Did I leave the door open or do you have a key? I went to the supermarket a little while ago because I wanted to make -"

She stopped in mid-sentence and Maka knew why. She wasn't looking at her anymore. Her eyes were now glued to Soul. Letting out a sigh, Maka decided to get the introductions going. The sooner she got this over with the better. "Mother," Maka began and for some reason, she could feel her face blushing. "This is Soul Evans. He's my-my, you know, my boyfriend."

It was so awkward to say something like that in front of Soul. She could feel her cheeks burning up, but she managed to ignored them. She grabbed Soul's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, their fingers intertwined and his touch giving her courage. He just felt so perfect by her side.

"Hello, Miss." Soul greeted her a little shyly, which was totally cute in Maka's opinion. He let go of her hand and extended it to greet her mother properly. "I'm Soul. And, umm, like you're daughter said, we're together."

Her mother stayed silent for a moment and examined him carefully. She looked at him from head to toe, making the situation a bit uncomfortable. She slowly shook Soul's hand before she excitedly squealed again, turning to Maka. "Oh, Maka! This is so exciting! So this is Soul Evans?! Oh, my! He's very handsome, dear!" Then, she turned her attention back to Soul. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Soul! I'm Kami, Maka's mother, and I'm so glad I got to meet you. My daughter told me about you before, but I had totally forgotten! Things must be going pretty serious, huh?! Well, if that's the case, please take care of my daughter! She deserves happiness."

Maka stayed silent as she turned her gaze in another direction. Why did she have to embarrass her like that? At that point, she didn't know who talked more, her mother or her father. Her mother always seemed excited about everything while her dad always seemed frantic about everything. There was no doubt that they were both quite different.

"So, since you're here," Her mother began a bit more calmly, giving him a smile and letting go of his hand. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm preparing something extra delicious for all of us to eat. Spirit should be getting here in any minute. I'm sure the four of us can have a great time."

"Soul didn't really come here to have dinner, mom." Maka told her bluntly, rubbing the back of her neck. She gulped at the thought of her dad coming. She dreaded it. "You see, there's something Soul and I have to talk to my dad about. It's really important and I don't think it can wait any longer."

"Oh, Maka." Her mother went toward her, grabbing both her hands and looking at her with a worried expression. "Is everything okay? Did something happen? If you like, you can also tell me. I'm sure I would understand more than your father."

That was true. Maka could feel that her mother would understand more than her dad and it seemed easier to ask her for permission, but still, that wouldn't seem right. She's been living with her dad, in his house under his rules and she felt he had more authority over her than her mother. It's true that her dad didn't understand her well, but then again, since he was very much involved in her life, Maka felt like her crazy dad had the right to know what she was planning. He had to know that she wanted to move in with Soul.

"It's okay. Nothing bad is happening." Maka told her, which immediately placed some relief in her mother. She smiled at her and began to caress her loose hair. "There's just something important I need to ask him even though I know he's going to oppose."

In that very brief moment of silence, the three of them heard someone slam the door. Maka groaned under her breath as she bit her lip nervously. What if she couldn't convince him? What if he ended up hating Soul? Would she do if that happened? Maka turned around to find her dad walking in the living room. He was about to greet them, but his smile fell the moment he laid his eyes on Soul. Her stared at him with wide eyes, speechless, jaw slightly opened.

Nothing in the world could ever compare that awkward silence to anything. Maka forced a smile on her face before she walked over to her dad. She had to get to his nice side before he exploded. "Hey, Papa. Welcome home. Mama and I were just talking about you. She was telling us what she was making for dinner. She said she wanted all of us to eat together. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"What is HE doing here?"

"Come. Let's go sit in the sofa for a little bit. You seem tired. Did you have a hard day at work? I bet you did. Just look at yourself. You're as stiff as a rock. I'm sure if you sit down, you'll feel much better. Come, Papa." Maka couldn't believe all the stupidity she was saying. She only talked like this to him when she wanted something, when she wanted her dad to buy her something.

Maka pulled him over to the couch, but her dad's eyes never left Soul. Her dad squinted his eyes at him as he sat down in the sofa. This was it. Maka needed him to be sitting down before she spilled the news. "You haven't answered my question, Maka." He stated in a stern voice and Maka could sense his seriousness. "What is he doing here? Why did you invite him over without my permission?"

They hadn't even told him yet and he was already freaking out. How would he get when they told him the real reason for Soul's sudden visit? This was the reason Maka wanted some more time to prepare. Anything could happen, after all. The sooner they got this over with the better. Soul wanted her to live with him and he needed her more than ever before. Maka didn't want to fail him, especially not after everything he done for her. She wanted to be there for him always and she wanted to help him get over his trauma. She needed to help him forget about his past that kept coming back to haunt him.

If they lived together, she would be able to take care of him. She would be able to cook for him every morning, every afternoon, every evening. They would be able to stay up late at night, holding each other, watching movies, doing homework and maybe, they could finally do it without anyone interrupting. She could finally figure out what it was like to give herself to the person she loves.

Everything would just flow much better for the both of them. Nothing excited her more than knowing that she could finally spend all day with Soul. She would be able to live happily without any worries because she knew that she would always be protected and she would always be loved. By living with him, Maka knew that she would never need anything else anymore. Her life would almost be complete, the only thing that she would be missing would be a nice stable career. Then again, for Soul, she was probably capable of throwing everything and leaving with him. He was the only thing she needed for survival.

"Papa," Maka began, as she watched Soul stand next to her, in front of her dad. "There's something we have to tell you."

…

Never in his entire life had Soul felt like wetting his pants. He was damn right scared. He was probably more scared of Spirit than Giriko or Asura. Well, maybe not Asura, but Maka's dad really did scare him. As they stood in front of him, Soul could feel her dad glaring at him and if looks could kill, he would probably be dead. Why was he like that? Soul understood that Maka was something precious and that she should always be protected, but shouldn't her dad know by now that he could be trusted?

Then again, maybe all dads were like that. Soul didn't know since Maka's parents were the first he ever met. It was necessary, though. He had to meet her parents because Soul loved her. The only thing Soul hoped was that Maka wouldn't ask him to meet his parents. Soul didn't have that type of communication with them to introduce them his girlfriend. It would probably twice as awkward than his current situation.

Grabbing Maka's hand, Soul gave it a tight squeeze to show her his support. Then, Soul glanced over to Maka's mother, Kami. He had to admit it. Maka's mother was, in Soul's eyes, the older version of Maka. She had light brownish hair with green eyes that could pierce right through his soul. She had a nice friendly smile like Maka and she had a gentle touch like Maka too. If Soul didn't know any better, he could have possibly confused them for sisters.

With a sigh, Soul returned his gaze to Maka's father, who was still staring at him with furious eyes. Soul didn't understand why he was so angry. He hadn't done or said anything yet, so why was he so pissed off? Did he get mad just because he had walked in the house without permission? Maybe, he still hadn't gotten used to the idea that he and Maka were a couple.

Even so, Soul wasn't going to and didn't plan to back away from his plan. He wanted to live with Maka and he would do anything to get things his way. He wasn't going to leave until he got the approval. In fact, her dad should probably be thanking him that he doesn't just take Maka away without his consent. He could have easily done that instead of being there like an idiot. Soul shook away any fear and nervousness he had inside him, getting ready for whatever might come. Maka was his after all and he wasn't leaving without her.

"Papa." Maka finally began after a long pause. Soul could feel her hand quivering and he could see her struggling with her words. He didn't like to put her through something like this, but it was necessary. It was now or never. If he would be the one to break the news, her dad would probably choke him on the spot. It was better if Maka broke it down to him, slowly and steadily. "There's something I have to tell you."

This got Spirit's full attention, he was about stand up, but Kami calmly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back on the couch. "What is it, Maka? What's going on? Did he do something to you?"

"Of course not!" Maka exclaimed a bit too quickly. She let go of his hand and took a few steps closer to her father. "Okay, well, you see, the thing is Soul and I, well, we think it's time to take that extra step. I want to-"

"You want to what!?" Her dad frantically stood up and suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Soul could tell that he was losing it already. "Maka! You can't! I already told you! I told you this before, Maka! You can't! I'm not going to let you! I'm not going to let him! No! How can you tell your poor Papa this!? How?! Do you hate me that much, Maka!? Do you hate Papa that much!? Oh, Maka! Don't take that step, Maka! Abstinence, Maka! It's called abstinence! I don't want to see my daughter conceive yet! I don't wanna to be a grandpa!"

Then, he turned to look at Soul. "You, you, you, animal! How dare you! You better not touch my little girl! I refuse! I do not give you permission to have sex! No! No! No! No!" He began to pull on his hair like a complete lunatic. " I object! I object! I will not let my daughter get taken away by such a vile low heathen! No way! I won't let that happen!"

"Spirit!" Kami hollered, thankfully. Maka already seemed redder than a tomato and was practically left in shock by her father's misunderstanding. Soul tried his best to remain cool and calm. He wondered how her dad could be such an idiot. Did he even have a brain? How could he and Maka even be related? They were the complete opposite. "Get your mind out of the gutter! She's not finished yet, so don't come up with your own crazy conclusions!"

"Anyways," Maka said loudly after clearing her throat. Soul hoped this time Maka will be a little more clear with her words. "What I was going to say is that I want to live with Soul. I want to move into his house and live with him."

"You what?!" Her parents said in union, which caused her to take a step back. Soul pulled her close to him, trying to show them how serious they were about this. So far they weren't taking it very well, but he had kind of expected it. In fact, he was surprised he wasn't already dead yet.

"Maka," Her mother said, her voice was now drifting with sadness. She looked at him before she looked at her daughter. "What are you saying, Maka? Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, we're being serious." It was his turn to step in and do the explaining. "Everything was my idea. I proposed this to Maka because I think it's what's best for both of us. I want her to live with me and all I need is your consent so I can take her. I promise that I'll take care of her and I promise that I'll never let anything happen to her. But, please, let her live with me. I need her. I need her more than anything in the world."

"But, I need her too." Her mother suddenly said, her eyes getting a bit watery. Now, he had not only made Maka cry, but he was also about to make her mother cry. It was sure an eventful day. She turned her gaze from him to Maka. "Maka, I wanted you to come live with me. I wanted you to be a part of my new family. I wanted us to catch up in everything that we missed the last few years. I want to be with you, Maka. You're mother needs you too. I don't understand why you're doing this. I understand you like him, but is that really enough for you to go live with him?"

"I know about your new family already mother and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't want to be a part of it." Maka's words were cold and Soul kind of felt sorry for her mother. Her face was immediately torn upon hearing her words, crushed probably. "I want to be with Soul, mother. You had your chance."

"But, Maka!" Kami insisted, walking toward Maka. She grabbed her hands tightly, tears swelling in her eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want? You don't want to come with me? We can live a happy life together! We can transfer you into the best school if you like and you can come visit Death City anytime you like. You can come visit Soul whenever you want."

"I'm sorry, Mama!" Maka pulled away from her and went toward Soul. She leaned her head against his shoulder, grabbing onto his sleeve tightly. "I choose Soul."

"Why, Maka!" Spirit suddenly hollered, who had been too busy crying for the past few minutes. He placed his arm over his eyes, trying to hide his crying face. All Soul could do was watch. He didn't know what to say or what to do to make the situation better. Everything was turning into one big mess. Maybe he should have waited? "You can't do this to Papa! You can't leave me! What am I suppose to do without Mama and without my little girl! Oh! The horror! Is it the end of the world!? Am I gonna die!? Maka! Don't leave me, Maka!"

"Dad, stop making a big deal out of this." Maka told him with some frustration. "Why can't you understand? I love Soul and I want to be with him right now. He really needs me and I want to be there for him. He's going through some real tough things right now and his brother just left to New York! I don't want him to be alone, dad! He doesn't have to be alone because he has me! I want to keep him company!"

"This is all your fault! How dare you brainwash my little girl!" He was about to lunge toward him but, Maka and Kami held him back like a rabid dog. Soul took a step back before he gulped nervously. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Spirit hated him more than ever. "She's still underage! You're both underage! Why would I let her go with a boy that can't even take care of himself?! What can you possibly give her that I can't?! Huh?! Maka is better off with me, her father! Besides, you two have only been going out for a few months! How can you even consider the possibility of taking my daughter! I'm not going to let her be your maid! No way! She's staying with me and that's final!"

"That's it!" Soul was tired of all of this. He knew convincing him was going to be hard, but now he was making things ridiculously impossible. How could someone even have a conversation with him? His reputation was already bad, so he might as well use all the tools he had. Soul went towards Spirit before grabbing him by the collar. He held him tightly, staring at him with his crimson eyes. It was his turn to do the scaring. "I had enough of you and your shi-"

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"He doesn't get it, Maka. So don't ask me to stay calm." Soul said to her, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Spirit, who in turn was returning his death glare. "Listen, old man, I love your daughter. I love her more than anything in this damn world. I told you this before, but it seems you can't get that through your thick skull. I need her. I need her because she's the only reason I'm standing here in two feet. Who knows where the hell I would be right now if she hadn't saved me from my own rotten soul. I can assure you that I can take her of her a thousand times better than you do. I'll always be there for her and I'll never let anything happen to her because she's my reason to live."

"Soul." He heard Maka whispering to him and when he glanced at her, he could see her smiling faintly.

"I know we're still underage. I understand your concern for her. You're only thinking about what's best for her." Soul told him, letting him go and feeling a bit more calm. Just a while ago he had been a couple of seconds away from punching him in the face. "But, you should listen to her for once! She's telling you what she wants and you're not even listening to her! We can make through, Mr. Albarn. I know I'm young, but I know so many things about life that you'll be surprised. One thing I learned, through my mistakes, is that we have to live each day like there's no tomorrow. I can't wait. I can't wait until I'm eighteen to bring Maka with me because who knows what could happen by then. I already saw death in the face and it made me realize that we don't have a second to spare."

Everything went silent and Soul looked over at Maka to see her playing with her fingers nervously. So now what? He had said everything he needed to say and now all he needed was an answer. Despite what he had said, Soul felt like he hadn't advanced much. "Please, let Maka come live with me."

Spirit grunted, but didn't say anything. He crossed his hands and stared at Soul. He stared at him long and hard, without making any movement. What was he thinking? What was possibly going through his mind? Was he going to give in? "What if it doesn't work out? What if you break her heart? What if you distract from her studies? How can I let her go knowing she'll be easy prey? You two don't know anything about this. You'll never make it on your own."

"Things will work out. I won't break her heart. I won't distract her from her studies. I promise I won't touch her in that way." Soul furrowed his eyebrows, but remained firm. What else was he suppose to do? "We haven't been together long, but that doesn't matter because the moment I saw her, I knew she was something special and I ended up falling for her. She was meant to be with me."

"Please, Papa. Mama." Maka joined him, which got her dad to look down at the floor with frustration. They were both pinning him into a corner and it seemed like his only option was to accept. "I want to be with Soul. Things will work out. I know this sounds crazy, but this is what I want. I want this more than anything in the world. Please Papa." Maka placed her hands together, practically begging. "Please. Please let me live with Soul. If you do, I promise that I'll love you forever and ever. Please, Papa. Mama."

"I don't know, Maka." Spirit sighed with annoyance, placing his hands in his pockets. "But, I guess I'll think about it."

…


	47. Only Reason

**Soul Eater**

_I'm sorry it's been taking me a while to update. I've been pretty busy with school work that it's crazy. All the pressure from teachers is quite overwhelming. Then, my mom doesn't let me use the computer if I don't workout. Yeah, I've been working out everyday now. I'll probably update more constantly this week since I'll be in my spring break. Thank goodness. Some rest. _

_Well, prom is also coming up and I haven't decided whether I'm going or not. I'm sure no one is going to invite so my only options are either to go with friends or not at all. So many girls are already buying there dresses and I still can't even make up my mind. It's pretty depressing. *sigh*_

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! You guys really make me really happy! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! :)_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 47 - Only Reason**

After persuading her dad for another hour or so, Maka and Soul finally got what they wanted. Somehow, miraculously, they had managed to convince her dad to let her live with Soul. It was a big triumphant and Maka had no idea had they had come out victorious. She didn't think it would be possible. She didn't think her dad or her mother would let her do such a thing, but they give in. Of course, both of her parents made her agree to a bunch of conditions.

Her dad, being as protective as he was, made her promise all sorts of things. He made her promise that she would call him three times a day, once in the morning, once in the afternoon and once in the evening. Then she had to visit him during the weekends, but he would go check on her during the week. She would have to show him her grades and she had to make straight A's no matter what. Then, she and Soul had to swear that they would never sleep in the same room, in the same bed.

He concluded by saying that he trusted her to not do anything stupid or something she might regret in the future. He also said that the only reason he had agreed to such a ridiculous idea was because he had also moved in with her mother at a young age. She and Soul were reflecting what he had done in the past, a long time ago. Soul, of course, wasn't let off the hook so easily. Her dad had been touched by Soul's words, but that didn't mean they were on good terms.

Her mother had a few conditions of her own. They weren't ridiculous as her father's, but to Maka, her conditions were a bit extreme. Maka had to agree to spend some time with her mother and her new family. Maka had to agree to meet her new baby brother and her mother's new husband. If she wanted to move in with Soul, Maka had to agree to spend some time with them and she had to learn to accept them. Then, she had to go on vacation with them during the summer.

At first, it seemed too hard for her to handle. What right did her mother have to tell her all of that? She wanted to protest, she wanted to say no, but how could she? She didn't want her mother to go back on her word. She didn't want her mother to change her mind. So, in the end, Maka ended up agreeing to everything. She should have known as much. It wasn't like her parents were just going to let her leave with Soul without any consequences. Still, Maka felt like they were exaggerating. That's what she got for having weird parents.

But, the worst was yet to come. Her parents, both her mother and her father, wanted to meet Soul's parents. They said that if she and Soul were serious, then it was only natural for them to meet his parents. She and Soul quickly objected to the idea, but there was no way she could change her dad's mind. He gave her two options; either he met Soul's parents or she moved back in with him. With that being said, Maka and Soul had no choice, but to agree.

"They're taking advantage of us." Maka sighed as turned to look at Soul. "We'll be living under the palm of their hand for awhile. I can't believe they would do something like that. Meeting your parents? How is that even going to change anything? They're only going to end up freaking them out. My parents have no idea how to behave in public. They act like children if you ask me."

Soul didn't say anything as he helped Maka unpack some of her stuff. His face was stern and Maka could tell that he was bothered by the idea of her parents meeting his parents. His parents probably had no idea that his son had a girlfriend and that she was going to move in with him. Maka wondered if Soul and his parents had any communication at all. She had never seen. She hardly heard about them. Why did her parents have to ask such a thing from them? Why couldn't they have asked for something else?

"I'm so sorry, Soul." Maka said to him as she kneeled down next to him. He stopped opening one of her small boxes and looked up at her. Maka could see the stress in his eyes. "I'm sorry my parents have to make you go through all of this. I mean, I really don't know what they're thinking. They have no idea that you don't really get along with your family."

"It's okay, Maka. It's not your fault." Soul gave her a small smile before placing his hand on her cheek. Then, he stood up and sat down on the edge of his bed in front of her. He leaned his chin on his hand before letting out a sigh. "It can't be helped, I guess. This was going to happen eventually. I haven't seen my parents in a long time and I don't know how they will react if I suddenly call them. It's just too weird. When I was in the hospital, they went to go visit me, but I didn't cross words with them. It's going to be weird going back to their house after leaving them for four years."

"I'm so sorry." Maka told him, crawling over so that she stood right in front of him. Then, she slowly placed her head on his lap and embraced him tightly around the waist. She could quickly feel his warmth traveling throughout her body. If she tried, she could even count his breaths, slowly and steadily. "I'm so sorry about all this. If my parents weren't so weird, you would have to be going through all of this. You don't have to arrange a meeting if you don't want to. We'll just make an excuse that they're busy and that they don't have time for that sort of thing."

"I already promised your dad, Maka. I can't go back on my word, especially since your dad sacrificed his happiness for ours." Soul told her as his hand gently patted her hair, soothing away all her worries. "I never thought he would do something like that. I guess, he truly does love you, Maka. He agreed to our crazy idea because he wanted to see you happy. Now that's a true dad right there. I guess that old man isn't that bad. Maybe we'll get along one day. Maybe."

Maka still couldn't believe it. Just a few hours ago, they were at her house, trying to convince her dad and her mom to let her live with Soul. Now, there she was in Soul's room, being comforted by Soul's sweet voice and laying on top of his lap. She hadn't expected things to go so fast. She was glad that her dad was able to understand. She was glad that she and Soul were together for good. She hoped things would always remain well between them. She knew their lives would never be perfect, but she at least hoped that they would finally get that peace that they had been seeking.

She was there in Soul's room, in the middle of the night unpacking. Of course, she was only able to bring over the important stuff like clothing, shoes, pajamas, undergarments, and such. She was suppose to go back tomorrow and finish gathering her other things. She couldn't bring her entire room in one day.

Her dad had told her not to sleep in the same room, in the same bed with Soul, but Maka decided to not listen to him. There was no way she was going to sleep in Wes's old room, a room that would probably filled with his scent and with his aura. Maka wanted to be with Soul and that was the reason she was living with him. What would have been the point if they would have slept in different rooms? Besides, her dad would never know.

"Soul," Maka suddenly whispered, sitting up and looking straight into his beautiful crimson eyes. She brushed his hair with her fingers, her heart pounding loudly beneath her. "Are you sure about all of this? Are you sure you won't regret this? I mean, what if things don't work out?"

"Don't jinx us, Maka." Soul told her, crossing his hands and giving her a serious glare. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Nothing is ever going to tear us apart. I'll make sure of that. Before you know it, you'll be dressed in white."

"Really?" Maka responded with some excitement. She could feel her face flushing red as she looked at Soul nervously. "Do you really mean it, Soul? Are you really willing to go that far with me?"

"Of course, idiot." Soul told with a smirk before he grabbed her hand. He pulled her over next to him and they both ended up laying down on top of the bed. He hugged her tightly around the shoulders, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck. "Didn't I tell you that before? From this point on, I'm never going to leave you. You're mine. You belong to me, Maka. I'm not going to let you go, not now, not ever. You drive me crazy, Maka. You always make me say stupid stuff like this and you always make me act so un-Soul. I was never like this before."

Maka giggled, turning around so that she was looking at Soul's face. It surprised her to see him blushing lightly. "Who would have ever known things would turn out like this? I hated your guts before. I couldn't stand to even look at you. Then, when you started talking to me for the first time, you tried to kiss me! Do you have any idea what you made me go through that day? I was going crazy. You really had me stressed out."

"Oh, yeah. Like I would forget something like that. It was totally hilarious!" Soul laughed, which caused Maka to hit him playfully with her fist. He was teasing her and making fun of her, but she was happy. She was happy just being with him. "I'm not going to forget the slap you gave me afterward. What girl would do something like that? Geez."

"Whatever. I was using my self-defense." Maka said with some pride before giving out a long sigh. Then, she wrapped her arms around Soul's body, placing her head on top of his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it was probably pounding twice as fast as hers. "It seems like such a long time ago when it's only been a couple of months. I don't even know how it happened. I don't even know how I came to love you so much. Everything seems like a blur. Everything happened so fast. In a few months, I came to like you so much. It's almost unbelievable."

"Well, it happened. There's nothing we can do about it now." Soul whispered in her ear before he lifted her head so he could give her a passionate kiss in the lips. Maka savored each second, letting her emotions take over. Her love for Soul was just so overwhelming sometimes that she couldn't control it. Then, after a few seconds or so, they parted, looking into each other's eyes. "You should go to sleep now, Maka. You have school tomorrow and you can't slack off anymore. That was one of your conditions your dad said. If you don't get straight A's, you're going to have to move back with him."

"I don't want to worry about that right now." Maka told him, placing her hands on his cheeks and losing herself to his gaze. "I know I can manage it. I used to get straight A's before, so it shouldn't be a problem now. I guess, my dad thinks you're a distraction or something. He's going to be so disappointed when I prove him wrong."

Soul didn't say anything and began to pat her head softly, gently. The room suddenly became silent. Their breaths following a steady rhythm. Maka smiled to herself, curling herself closer to Soul. His bed was warm, giving her some comfort and a sense of protection. Maka was about to close her eyes when she suddenly felt Soul hug her tightly and more closely. She gasped silently to herself, but didn't say anything. She let herself get absorbed by the moment.

This was the way things were suppose to be. Everything felt so right. Everything felt so perfect. Things were finally starting to fall into place. The puzzle pieces were finally coming together to form the big picture. She was with Soul now. She was happy being there with him. What could possibly be better? In that moment, she was happy to be Maka Albarn.

He truly cared for her. He truly loved her. He was willing to do anything for her and now, she was starting to repay him back. She would take care of him and watch out for him. She would make sure no one ever hurted him again. Soul was her boyfriend and Maka was determined to protect that title. She didn't want to part from him ever and what had started out as a mere dream, an illusion, had become a reality. She never thought she would move in with him so early, but she was glad it had happened. It was her destiny, her fate to be with him.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms, a small smile still shining on her.

…

The curtains were open and he could feel the sun hit his face. Groaning to himself, Soul, with his eyes still closed, grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it over his face. "Five more minutes. Please. Five...more."

Then he remembered that Maka was living with him. She had already spent her first night with him. Soul tossed the pillow from his face and forced himself to open his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he managed to make out the objects around his room. He yawned lazily before he stretched himself. For the first time in many nights, Soul was finally able to get some sleep. Maka's charms had worked on him like wonders. It was almost like her presence alone had lullabied him to sleep like a child and a mother.

Soul yawned again before he forced himself to sit up. He looked around to find his room quite messy. Maka's small suitcase was opened, still unpacked along with two small boxes. Since they had fallen asleep, they were never able to finish unpacking and her stuff was scattered everywhere. Not like it really mattered to him. They had all the time in the world now that they were together. They could just finish unpacking her things after they got the rest of her stuff.

After looking around his room, Soul realized that Maka was nowhere in sight. Yawning again, Soul was about to go look for her when she suddenly popped into his room, a scent of cherry blossom shampoo filling his nostrils. "Soul? Don't tell me you're barely getting up? If you don't hurry, we're going to be late for school."

"School, school, school. How boring. I don't wanna go. Tell the teacher I'm sick or something." Soul told her, laying back down on the bed. Of course, Maka wasn't going to take that. She walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and started helping him sit up. "Maka, I'm tired. You're dad took all my energy yesterday. Just let me stay."

"Oh, no." Maka began as she got him to sit up. Soul lazily groaned, but didn't say anything as he caught a smell of Maka's sweet perfume. Indirectly, she was starting to wake him up. "I'm not going to lie for you. Besides, weren't you the one that told me that you were going to try harder in school? I remember you clearly saying that you weren't going to slack off anymore and that you were going to become a successful person. Have you forgotten already?"

"No, I haven't." Soul said a bit sheepishly, looking away in another direction. She hadn't even been there for one day and she was already lecturing him. Still, Soul found it nice to wake up to Maka's sweet scent. She was probably brighter than the sun itself. "Did you take a shower or something? You smell nice."

A small blush appeared in her face which caused him to smirk. After all the things they had been through, small compliments like that still made her blush. She was just too cute. She was just too perfect. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry for not asking you. I was going to, but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine, Maka." Soul told her, smiling at her and shaking away his drowsiness. Was it okay for him to feeling so happy? Was it okay for him to be with her? "This is your house too. You can do whatever you want. "

"Well, in that case," Maka began before she walked over to her suitcase. She scrambled through some of her clothes and pulled out a pink hair brush. Not knowing what she was doing, Soul watched as she excitedly jumped on his bed. She crawled behind him and on her knees, she began to brush his wild ruffled up hair. "I'm going to give this place a little cleaning up. It's not messy, but it could be better. The bathroom mirror was pretty blurry and you have dirty clothes everywhere. It looks like you haven't swept or vacuumed in ages. Who used to do the chores around here?"

"It was usually Wes, I guess. I don't really know. I never really thought about it. I'm only in charge of my room and my stuff." Soul told her as he felt her brush going through his hair. There was no doubt that she was really planning to take care. "So what? You wanna be a housewife?"

"That's not what I'm saying, silly." Maka playfully whacked him in the head as she got off the bed. She gave him a peck in the cheek before she headed toward the door. "Stop goofing around and get ready to go school. We'll finally be able to walk to school together and it's such a nice day too. Well, anyways, I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you mind?"

"No, go on ahead." Soul told with small smile. She was all ready to go. Her hair was loose, but she was already fully clothed, ready for school. "I'm sure your breakfast will be a lot better than Wes's"

"Alright, then." Maka said after she grabbed her cellphone. She sighed silently to herself when she saw the screen. "I guess I'll call my dad first. He has already sent me a million texts. If I don't answer back, he'll probably come marching over here. He's so crazy."

Soul watched her leave and he did was he told. Even though he didn't want to go, he got ready for school. It was amazing, though. One day with him and he was already feeling much better. Everything seemed like a dream. He was with the girl he loved. He was living with Maka Albarn, the girl that had him head over heals. Soul looked at his hand, where Maka had touched him a few moments ago. It wasn't a dream. She was really there with him.

Despite everything she knew about him, Maka still choose to come live with him. She went against her parents, she went against her rationality, she went against the world, just so she could be with him. Not every girl would do something like that. Not every girl would throw away everything just to be with her boyfriend. She trusted him with her life. She lived for him. Soul just couldn't thank her enough. "You're one in a million, Maka." Soul whispered to himself, clenching his hand into a fist and snapping his eyes shut. "One in a million."

When Soul was finally finished, he walked down the hallway and was surprised to see Maka busy in the kitchen. He smirked to himself, putting his hands in his pockets as he headed toward her. He stood in front of the kitchen, watching Maka throw herself into her cooking. "So what are you making, my little wife?"

Maka gave him a glare, but she was too busy to protest against her new nickname. Soul smirked again as he got closer to her, hovering over her and invading her space. Maka sighed as she helplessly rolled her eyes. "There wasn't much in the fridge, but I made some french toast. If you want one, get one."

"I don't need food to survive." Soul told her, cornering her against the kitchen sink. He kept getting closer and closer to her until they were only inches apart. "The only thing I need is you. You're the only reason I'm breathing right now. You're the only reason I'm actually motivated to become a better person. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want to grow old with you."

"Soul," Maka was blushing and she tried to look away, but Soul held her chin firmly, not letting her escape from his grasp. "Just eat already. We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up. I mean, you already overslept. Don't make things worse."

"I can't help it. I cannot resist you. It's unbearable." Soul whispered with a smirk as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I just can't believe that you're actually here with me, in my arms. I know I don't deserve this much happiness, but you know what? I don't care. I want to be here like this with you. You're the only person that can make me feel this way. You do know that, right?"

She was going to speak, but Soul didn't let her. He kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was the only one that could make him feel that way. There was no doubt about it. She was the only one he loved. She was the only that deserved to have his last name. Maka Albarn, that nerdy girl that would spend her days in the library, that girl that had trouble socializing with others, that girl that thought only about school, was his girlfriend and he hoped that she would become something more in the future.

Maka was right. Everything, their love, their troubles, their trials, their break ups, their sadness, everything had happened in a flash. Was that normal? No. It wasn't, but it was okay. They were both breathing, they were both happy, they both loved each, so what did it matter? It didn't matter if they were young, underage, or inexperienced. They wanted to live together and nothing was going to stop them from achieving that.

They would meet the conditions. No matter what, Soul would keep his word. He didn't want Maka to be torn away from him so he was determined to meet the conditions that had been imposed to him. Maka would meet his parents even if it meant putting aside his pride. He would face his dad once more and he would show him that he didn't need his support to be happy. He would show him that he didn't need his influence to become a great person. He didn't his dad's love, his care, his money, his kindness to succeed. He would show his dad that he was able to make it through without him.

The only person he needed was Maka, the girl in his arms, the girl that made his head spin in thousands of circles. She made him whole, she made him feel complete, she made him feel human. Soul kissed her. He kissed her slowly as he suddenly felt his hand slip under her shirt. She gasped, but Soul didn't let her pull apart. Not now.

This was the way things would always be. Change was inevitable, but Soul was sure that they would be able to make it through everything. Maka Albarn was more than his strength; she was the air he needed to breath. Soul deepened their kiss, inviting himself in. Of course, Maka didn't seem to oppose.

What could possibly better than spending the morning with Maka? She would always be with him, from sunrise to sunset. He would finally be able to protect her. He would finally be able to provide that care that no one ever gave him. She would never need anything because he would always be there to provide her everything.

In that moment, though, nothing mattered to him, but her.

…


	48. Transition

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone! Here it is, chapter 48. I should have updated yesterday, but I got so busy reading manga. I mean, I read eight volumes of Kuragehime online alone. Yeah, I was getting a little crazy. It felt pretty good knowing that you have no school the next day. _

_Well, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I really appreciate the support! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 48 - Transition **

Several weeks had passed and Maka was still having trouble accommodating into her new life, her new life with Soul. Maka enjoyed being with him and she loved waking up next to him everyday. It was exactly like she had dreamed, but better. There wasn't a day he didn't kiss her or tell her that he loves her. Even so, Soul always respected her and never did anything passed kissing. He was truly following her dad's rules. He had to follow her dad's conditions if he wanted to keep his head in place.

She was living with her boyfriend. Never in a million years did she ever imagine herself doing something like that. She remembered the days when she would always look at Soul and Black*Star and call them idiots. She never thought that she would end up associating herself with them. So much had happened in the last couple of months. Since the first day Maka came into contact with Soul, her life took a 360 degree turn.

Sighing to herself, Maka placed her book down on her lap and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. The whether was getting lovely since it was finally spring. The breeze was swift, but warm. The sun was directly above her, but the tree behind her gave her some shade. Everything felt so peaceful and perfect. Her body as well as her heart felt so relaxed. Taking in a whiff of air, Maka looked over at the basketball court where Soul and Black*Star were playing with all their might, each one trying to beat the other.

They had invited her to play, but Maka had to study. She couldn't afford to slack of anymore for several reasons. First, her dad would make her move back if she didn't get straight A's. That alone was enough to motivate her because she knew getting straight A's in all her classes would require her maximum strength. Then, she only had one more year of high school. One more year before she sets off to college.

What was she going to study? What career should she strive for? In all sincerity, Maka had no idea what career field she should go in. She liked the idea of becoming a registered nurse, but she wasn't too comfortable with needles. She could imagine herself as teacher, but she wasn't too good with kids and she easily loses her patience. Maka didn't think she would be able to handle a classroom full with children. If she wanted to become a lawyer, she would have to give up many years of her life to study and the same thing applied for a psychologist.

Maka sighed again as she looked down at her book. Her personal life was already established, so she didn't have to worry about that. She already knew that she was destined to be with Soul. He was her soulmate and she was going to do everything in her hands to stay with him. She wanted to see Soul unravel himself in his future and become the successful person he deserved to be.

Looking back at Soul and Black*Star, Maka watched as they dribbled the ball back and forth. Maka had no idea what they were doing and it seemed to her that they were just goofing off more than playing. She smiled at them as she watched Soul slam dunk the ball into the basket. The other people around were also impressed, but no one admired Soul as much as she did. She was proud of the fact that Soul was her boyfriend.

"Hello, Maka. What are you doing?" Maka looked up to find Kid standing right in front of her. She smiled at him. She was glad to see her friend and that he had come over to give her some company. She scooted herself over a little to let Kid sit next to her on the grass.

"Well, I'm suppose to be studying, but I can't concentrate here." Maka told him as Kid kneeled down beside her. He looked ready to stand up at any moment, though. He didn't look as comfortable as she was. "I was going to stay in the classroom, but you know Soul, he didn't let me. He said it would be better if I studied out here in the fresh air."

"It is a nice day. It would be a waste if you stayed inside." Kid told her with a smile before he patted her shoulders a few times with kindness. "Don't stress yourself too much. You're smart enough already. You even got a perfect score in the last exam."

"I studied with two weeks in advance for that." Maka snickered as she leaned her head back on the tree trunk. She wasn't naturally smart. She had to work her butt off if she wanted good grades. That's why she needed to work harder than ever and she couldn't afford to slack off anymore. She didn't want certain distractions to affect her grades.

"So how are you and Soul doing? Have you two been acting nice?" Kid suddenly asked her, catching her completely off guard. She could feel her face flushing a little which caused Kid some laughter. Maka pouted as she tried to avoid Kid's gaze. "Seriously, though. How are you two doing? How is it like to live with the person you like?"

"How is it like?" Maka repeated before she turned to look at Soul. He was still dribbling the ball around, but he had already seen her sitting down with Kid. He didn't look too happy anymore. "What's it like to live with Soul? Well, he never wants to get up in the morning so I always have to pull him out the bed. He's always hungry so I always have to be cooking something. He never cleans his room and he never washes the dishes. He never lets me study. He's always bothering me. He's always making fun of me when I do something wrong or when I want to go to sleep early."

Then, Maka suddenly smiled as she turned her gaze over to Kid. "Even so, he always takes care of me. He carries me to bed when I fall asleep randomly. He buys me all sorts of books and gifts whenever he gets the chance. He takes me out to dinner, to the movies, to the park and he never lets go of my hand. He always protects me and doesn't let me do anything on my own. He walks me everywhere; to the groceries, to my dad's house, to school, to the library. He does his homework everyday and he even asks me for help sometime. He's always telling me how much he loves me and how lucky he is to be with me. Overall, it's been pretty fun. I really love being with him."

Kid was about to say something, but they suddenly felt a shadow hovering over them. Sure enough, Soul was standing right in front of them with the ball in his hand. He gave Kid a glare which made him quickly stand up. Kid nervously smiled at him before placing his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Soul. What's going on? I was giving Maka some company. She seemed pretty lonely."

"Yeah, sure." Soul said, leaning the ball against his hip. He looked over at her, but she pretended to be reading her book. "Well, I'm here now, so you can leave."

"Ah, right." Kid said, scratching the back of his head. He turned over to look at Maka and quickly waved goodbye. "I'll see you later, Maka. Good luck on your studying. I hope we both get a perfect score in the next test."

Maka nodded at him with smile as she watched him walk away. Then, she felt Soul sit down right next to her. Unlike Kid though, he placed his arm around her neck and pulled her toward him. "I'm guessing you're basketball game is over, huh?" Maka said with some sarcasm before letting out a sigh. "When are you going to understand that he's my best friend? Kid just wanted to know how I was doing? I haven't talked to him in a while because I've been so busy with school. You shouldn't be so rude to him. He wasn't doing anything. I can't believe you still get jealous over Kid."

"What?!" Soul exclaimed, giving her an annoyed look. "I'm not jealous! I know he's your friend. You don't have to tell me that over and over again. I get it. I understand. Really, I do. I just don't like the way he looks at you sometimes or the way he thinks he's better than me. He's known you for a longer time than I have, right?"

"You're so weird." Maka giggled as she snapped her book shut. There was no way she would be able to study with Soul next to her. Between a book and Soul, she would choose Soul without hesitation. "By the way, Soul," Maka began, her voice getting a bit more serious. "Why did you get home so late yesterday? You told me to me to go on home without you, but you didn't get there until eight. Why was that? What were you doing? You never got to tell me because my dad got there."

"Yeah, about that." Soul's voice got a bit serious too, turning his body so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "I was going to tell you yesterday, but I kind of forgot."

"What's going on, Soul?" Maka asked worriedly. She placed her hands over his as her anxiousness increased with each passing second. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, letting out a sigh. "The thing is, Maka, I got a part time job. I'm gonna start working today in Joe's CD Shop. It's only going to be from five to eight during the week and I'll probably work some more hours during the weekends. I'm not sure yet. I haven't talked to my boss about it yet, but it's already settled."

"What? Really?" Maka was happy that he hadn't gotten a job since he had been looking for one for quite some time, but it disappointed her that things between them were going to change now. They weren't going to have all the time in the world for themselves. Then, she felt like he was going to carry the burden to maintain her. Maka didn't want that. She wanted to help bring some income too. "I want I job too, Soul."

"No, Maka. I think it's better if you focus on your studies." Soul told her as he stood up from the ground. He shook off some the dirt in his pants before he helped her stand up. "So I want you to go home today as soon as school as over. I don't want you being out so late at night. Who knows what creeps are out there."

"Soul, this isn't fair." Maka told him, grabbing his hands while she looked up at him. "It's not fair that you're the only one working. The both of us are living together and I want to help out too. You're being too overprotective. You can't keep me inside the house forever. I mean, I love the way you're always taking care of me, but I don't want you exaggerate. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore, Soul. Everything is going to be okay now."

Then, Soul hugged her. He wrapped his arms tightly, not letting her move. He buried his head in her neck before he giving it a tender kiss. He lifted his head, their lips brushing lightly passed each other. "You're right, Maka. I can't keep you locked up forever. I can't forbid you from living your life, but I'm just scared, I guess. I don't want you to suffer anymore, Maka. I don't want you to encounter anymore bastards. I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you."

"I know, Soul. I know." Maka placed her hands on Soul's cheeks. Was he was having as much trouble as she was? Soul's part time job was bound to cause some changes. They both knew that. Things weren't going to be the same. After being together 24 hours of the day, they were finally going to be distanced for a while. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me, though. I know you have trouble understanding that especially after everything that's happened. How about this? You'll let me get a job when I turn seventeen, okay? I want to help out too."

"You're so stubborn. I don't know what I'm gonna to do with you." Soul patted her head and Maka could tell that he was trying to comfort her. "By the way, I'm not going to work this Sunday."

"What? Why?" Maka asked him a bit confused. "I mean, you just started your job. You can't ask for days off that quickly."

"I know, but," Soul said with another sigh. "My parents figured out about you. They agreed to meet you and your parents this Sunday."

…

It was Wes. He had told his parents about Maka. How else would they know? His blood almost ran cold when his somewhat mother had contacted, telling him that he wanted to meet his new girlfriend. Wes had told her that he was serious and that he really loved her. Soul knew that Wes was trying to help him out after everything he did to fuck him up, but Soul would never forgive him for snitching him out with his parents. The least thing Soul wanted to do was see his dad again.

In the end, Soul told his somewhat mother that Maka's parents wanted to meet them since she was living with him. His step mother didn't like the idea too much, but she didn't go against it. He wasn't living with her so he didn't have to live by her rules. Either way, it was agreed to meet on Sunday. Soul would take Maka and her parents before his parents. He hoped that would satisfy Spirit and Kami since they kept bugging him about it.

Soul didn't want to go. He didn't want to go back to his old house where he endured his dad's coldness. He remembered when he was kid, during meet the teacher night, it was always his step mom that would go and not his father. He remembered that it was always his step mom that would keep him company and not his father. When thunder was raging outside and he would get scared, it was always his step mother that would comfort him and not his father. When he hit his first home run in 5th grade, it was his step mother that was there to cheer for him. When Soul played the piano for the first time on stage, it was his step mother that would wave at him from the crowd. His dad would be nowhere in sight.

His dad never had time for him. His dad didn't even speak to him. He didn't know how his somewhat mother had agreed to marry such a cold hearted person. He didn't understand why anyone would want to be with him in the first place. He was always working. He was always burying himself in his work and he never paid attention to him. Whenever he was around though, it was only Wes he would praise. He would show him off to his friends, he would attend his violin concerts, he considered him his successor. While Soul always stood in the background, ignored and forgotten.

He remembered his step mother's words. When she would tuck him into bed, she would tell him that his dad still grieved over his real mother's death and that's why he treated him a bit coldly. Since he looked liked his mother, his dad had trouble looking at him. That's what she would say to him and that's what Soul thought at first. He would try to get close to his dad, he tried to make him proud, but nothing worked. He couldn't even get him to look his way. He mastered the piano and he couldn't even get his dad to smile. Then, the older he got, the colder he became and that's when Soul realized that his dad probably hated him.

That's when he decided to back away. He wanted to move away from that house and away from his dad. Nothing he ever did ever satisfied him so what was the point in even trying? What was the point in trying to become the perfect son if he wasn't going to get one pat in the back, one smile, one acknowledgement? A son always tries to make his father proud, so what was he suppose to do if he doesn't even get recognized as being part of the family?

Whether he was a good boy or bad boy, whether he was smart or dumb, whether he tried or didn't, he wasn't going to get any praise. His dad wouldn't say anything no matter what he did. That's when all his bad habits began. He began to not care about anything anymore. He would slack off in school, he would get into random fights, he would play around with the girls, hoping his dad would care to correct him. He would hope his dad would care enough to at least tell him that he was wrong, but he never said a word. He never said anything. He would get lectured from his somewhat mother, but he didn't want her attention. He wanted to be lectured by his dad. He wanted to scolded by his dad.

His dad never gave a damn about him, so pretty soon, he stopped caring himself. He wasn't going to kill himself just to get his attention. He had done enough. So the moment Wes said he was moving out, Soul clung on to him whether he liked it or not, taking his bad habits with him. He didn't need his dad. He didn't need his step mother's pity. He didn't need Wes's kindness. He didn't need any of that because he had plenty of other girls that could give him the love he wanted. There were plenty of other girls that liked him a thousand times better.

Of course, he never knew back then that his real mother had died giving birth to him. He never knew that his real mother died on his birthday. No one ever told him, not his dad, not his step mother, not the maids, not the butler. No one. No one told him about it until Wes did. They kept it a secret from him, but if he would have known, he probably would have understood a little bit more. The damage was already done, though. His dad's rash coldness had traumatized him into thinking that no one in the world would really love him. His step mother's love wasn't love, but pity. She pitied him and therefore took care of him like a lost puppy that had been under the rain. Wes, on the hand, always tried to put him down and never allowed him to reach his potential.

His childhood and a great part of his life was fucked up. He knew that, but now, things were different. He didn't have to think about that stuff anymore because he had Maka. She was with him now and she would always be there to suppress those horrible memories. Her presence was enough to make him live and forget. She was enough to help him live a happy life for the rest of his days.

It was true that he didn't want to see his father, but a part of him anticipated it. He wanted to show him that he had changed and that it wasn't thanks to him. He was able to make it on his own and that he was going to move forward in life. He wouldn't dwell on the past like the way he had. He wasn't going to be stuck in time. He was able to find happiness. He was able to find love. He was able to find everything he ever needed and it wasn't thanks to him. Soul didn't need him and he wanted to rub it in his face.

"Ah, Soul! It's nice to see you here so early. I can tell you're going to be a very responsible young worker. I'm glad Kilik recommended you." His new boss, Joe Buttataki, greeted him as he entered inside the Cd shop. Soul looked around and was surprised to see it quite full despite the fact that it was pretty small shop. "Come Soul. Let me introduce you."

Soul followed him and he noticed that he was taking him toward the cashiers. He continued to look around when Maka suddenly came into mind. He wondered if she was doing alright and if she had gone home at all. She had pointed out to him that he was being too overprotective and he really wanted to change that. He didn't want to suppress her. He just wanted to protect her. He didn't want bastards like Giriko or Asura to get to her again.

"Soul, this is Hiro. He also works this shift as well." Joe told him as he extended his hand out to him. Soul looked at the guy, but he didn't look too happy to see him. He had blond with greenish eyes and several piercings, but to Soul, he still looked like an idiot. "You'll be a cashier with him. Is that okay?"

Soul nodded even though he wasn't too excited about spending the rest of the day with a guy like him. It was already obvious that they weren't going to get along. Joe allowed Soul to walk over to the cashier before he handed him his name tag. Soul placed the name tag on his shirt and then turned to look back up at Joe. He smiled at him before placing his hand on his shoulder. "Well, Soul. I'm glad you're able to work here with us. We needed some help big time since this place is getting pretty popular."

"It's popular because I work here." Hiro added with a smirk, placing his hands against his hips. "Before I arrived, this place was hardly ever noticed. Isn't that right, Joe? I mean, who in this world still buys Cds? It's obvious this place would have been torn down if it wasn't thanks to me."

Joe laughed it off and Soul tried to ignore him too. His arrogance was just ridiculous. "If you need any help, Soul," Joe told him after he picked up a cup of coffee that was sitting on the counter. "You can always ask Hiro or me or Kilik. He should be coming in another hour or so. Anyways, I'm always happy to help so don't hesitate. I'll be back here. I need to order a few more stocks of Cds."

So, Soul was left there with Hiro, the blond with the ego too big for his head. They stood there in silence as they watched a few customers walking around the place. He wondered if the rest of the days would spent that way as well. If he were home, he would be with Maka, eating her lovely cooking. He would always look forward to her cooking since it always satisfied his appetite. Whether it was burnt or badly cooked, Soul loved Maka's food and he could eat it forever.

Now, his new job occupied him. He didn't need the money that badly. There was always enough to buy the things they needed. Whether it was food, shampoo, soaps, school supplies, they always had enough money. They would even end up with a little extra. With his savings he had gathered when he was young and with Wes's money, he and Maka were in pretty good shape. Of course, it didn't hurt to have some more for security.

Still, that wasn't the reason Soul had gotten a job. He needed money because he was planning to buy something big for Maka, something that would clearly set the path toward their future and something that he was planning to give her on her birthday or their anniversary. He still didn't know, but whenever he decided, he was positive he was going to make it special.

"So you're the new employee, huh?" The blond guy suddenly said to him, squinting his eyes at him. Soul glared at him since he was clearing making him feel uncomfortable. Why couldn't this guy let him think in peace? "I'm sure you'll never be as good as me. I'm the best worker Joe has. I was even crowned as employee of the month."

"Good for you." Soul told him rather annoyed. What the hell did he care? It's not like he was trying to compete with him or anything. Why couldn't he just bother someone else? His first day on the job and he already felt like punching someone.

Then, Soul got his first customer. She was girl, about his age with short black hair, and she was buying some girly looking CD. She handed it to him and Soul took it from her. Kilik and Joe had taught him how to handle the cashier yesterday, so he was pretty good at it even though he was a bit slow. The girl paid for it before she went back to her group of friends, giggling and looking back at him excitedly.

"Seems you made an impression, first timer." Hiro told him, crossing his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows at him before he leaned against the counter. "You may be good looking, but I promise you that I'll always be the best. So don't think you can order this place around. You and Kilik will always be under me. I always get more customers than anyone around here, so that's why I'm the king."

Soul rolled his eyes. His arrogance was probably ten times worse than Black*Star. This guy standing next to him seemed stiff and serious, though. They had just met and he already wanted to beat him. What was up with that? Why did it always seem that he was making enemies everywhere?

He would just have to get through the day thinking about Maka.

…


	49. Number One

**Soul Eater**

_It's official; I have no idea when this story is ending. I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! T-T_

_I would like to thank everyone that has followed this story up to this point. Would you guys be able to support me for a little bit longer? If you guys get bored with it, then it's okay. I'll understand. Oh, man. Why am I being like this? I don't even know what I'm typing anymore...maybe it's this intensive music I'm listening to that's getting to me._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 49 - Number One**

It was something different and it felt strange to be all alone in the house. She was sitting by the table working on her homework, studying and reading. The house was pitch silent, though. The only thing Maka could hear was the ticking of the clock that was hanging on the wall. It had been 3 hours already that she had arrived from school, but, unlike other times, she had come home alone.

She had gotten so used to Soul's company that she had completely forgotten what it was to be without him. She sighed as she continued to write on her journal, finishing a few more math problems. This was the way things were going to be from now on and she would just have to get used to it. She knew she would get accustomed to Soul's part time job just the same way she was starting to get used to living with him. With that on her mind, Maka placed her pencil down before picking up her cellphone, wondering when Soul was going to get home.

They had so many beautiful memories together. They had made so many lovely memories in such a short amount of time, less than a year. Now that they were living together, Maka hoped they would create many more. There were so many things she wanted to do with him. There were so many things she wanted experience with him. The possibilities were just limitless. She hoped she would one day be able to travel with him all over the world. She wanted to travel just like her mother.

Her mother. She kept forgetting that sooner or later she would have to meet her new husband and her new baby brother. She still had trouble believing that she wasn't the only child anymore. It was kind of weird to think that she and her baby brother were 16, almost 17, years apart. How would that even work out? Why did her mother leave her dad to do something like that? Had she not been enough?

Letting out a sigh, Maka began to gather her things. What her mother did or didn't do didn't seem to matter to her that much anymore. She had her own life to worry about and she wasn't about to let her mother's troublesome conditions get to her. She would just have to find a way to deal with that later.

Then, Soul had told her that he was going to take her to meet his parents. Maka suddenly panicked silently to herself. What would they be like? Did they know about her already? Would they like her? Maka certainly hoped so. She hoped she would be able to get along with them. She knew that Soul's real mother had died, but still, she wanted to get along with his stepmother, her future mother in law? Maka felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of that.

Maka got up from her chair with her books in her hands. She placed them in the counter before walking over to the kitchen. She didn't have anything cooking since she figured Soul could just eat some of yesterday's burnt ravioli. She, on the other hand, she was fine with eating plain rice. Besides her lack of cooking skills, everything else seemed to go just fine around the house. Of course, Soul was always too lazy to do much, but Maka didn't mind. She just enjoyed being there with him.

After looking around the kitchen, Maka walked over to living room and plopped herself on top of the sofa. She let out a long groan of boredom while leaning her head back. She looked at the clock, growing impatient that Soul wasn't home already. He said he would be out by eight, but it was already passed eight. She didn't want to sound like a desperate girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. She just wasn't used to be alone anymore.

It was weird how so much could change because of one person. Her entire world flipped upside down because of Soul. She could remember the days where she would spend hours by herself at home, without the company of anyone. It would just be her and books. She would wake up each morning to an empty house, her father would probably be out drunk somewhere. Thanks to Soul, her father was also changing. He was more attentive toward her, maybe a little too much, but he was always watching out for her, something he didn't really do before.

Even so, despite her happiness and the changes in her life, there was something that kept bothering her, something that she was trying her best to forget. She just couldn't forget Wes's confession and to make things worse, she still hadn't told Soul about it. To be honest, Maka didn't find it necessary to tell Soul something so trivial and that could possibly cause problems between the brothers again. A part of her was scared that Soul would sooner or later figure it out, though. Would he get mad at her for hiding something like that?

Well, if he did or didn't, Maka hoped she wouldn't see Wes anytime soon. She hoped he would just forget about her and she hoped he would find a wonderful girlfriend that would make him happy. The reason she probably couldn't forget about his confession was probably because it had come so sudden and because he was Soul's older brother. To top it all off, it had only been the second time in her entire life that she had been confessed too. If she hadn't been Soul's girlfriend, though, Wes probably would have never liked her at all. Only an idiot would like an unappealing girl like her.

Maka waited for several more minutes and she could feel her eyes starting to close. It wasn't even nine yet and she was already starting to feel sleepy. Soul was always making fun of her for sleeping early, but lately, she felt like she could fall asleep so easily.

Before Maka had a chance to fall asleep, she heard the door fly open. She immediately sat up to see Soul standing by the doorway. She was happy to see him, but he didn't look happy at all. "Soul," Maka said excitedly as walked toward him. Was this way she would be in future? A wife waiting for husband to come back from work? "You're finally home. How was it? How was your first day?"

He didn't say anything, but he stared at her, long and hard. He let out a sigh, shaking his head back and forth. Then, he embraced her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "Oh, man, Maka," She could feel his hot breath hitting her skin, making her face flush a little. She tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her tightly. "I thought about you all day. Did you know that you're beautiful?"

"Soul! That's not what I'm asking!" Maka exclaimed. She tried to pull herself away since he was hugging her a little bit too tight. "I'm being serious. Today was your first day at work, right? How did it go? What was it like? Was it fun? Are you always going to come out this late?"

"Maka, stop asking so many questions." He told her, placing his finger over her lips. He gave her a smirk before he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He didn't let her go and Maka could feel his hand going up her back. "It feels so good to be with you." Soul whispered in her ear. "Let me enjoy you."

"Geez, Soul." Maka pinched him playfully in the nose before she plopped herself in the sofa again. The little sleep she had was gone since Soul had completely scared it away. Soul followed her, sitting next to her. Of course, he couldn't keep his hands to himself and he pulled her closer to him. Somehow, she ended up on top of his body, his hands wrapped around her waist. She could hear his heartbeat. She loved the sound of it. "I was being serious, Soul." She told him, looking up at him. "How was work?"

"You want to me to tell you the truth?" Soul asked her and Maka responded by nodding. "Well, it wasn't that bad. It could have been a lot worse. It wasn't hard. I mean, there's nothing hard about being a cashier. You just gotta know what buttons to press and stuff. There's a pretty good atmosphere. Lots of customers, lots of people coming in and out. I didn't even know such a place existed until Kilik told me. It's pretty peaceful and it's not far from here or from school. I guess you can see it's perfect place to work at."

"But?" Maka said for him. She looked at him and she could tell that there was something that bothered him. If he would have liked it as much as he had said, he wouldn't have come home with such a face and with such a desire to be with her. "Something went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong, but," Soul began as he slide her over a little so he could stand up. He started pacing around his living room and Maka could see tension rising up inside him. Did he dislike his job that much? He had just said so many wonderful things about it that Maka felt intrigued to check it out herself. "There's this guy that I can't stand, Maka. I swear I was this close to punching that guy in the face. Man, he's an asshole. He makes Black*Star sound nice. This guy is just straight up arrogant, annoying, and stuck up. I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to stand him before knock him. I swear I can't stand him."

"Soul, you shouldn't try to cause problems. I mean, it's your first day and you don't want to start a fight with one of your coworkers." Maka shook her head back and forth as she stood up in front of him. She grabbed him by the cheeks and gave him a warm smile. "Just try to get along. I'm sure he's not that bad once you get to know him. There's a good side to everyone after all."

"I thought about you all day. Thinking about you helped me get through." Soul told her with a smirk on his face. Maka didn't know if he was being serious or if he was just playing around with her. She could never tell when Soul smirked like that at her. He began to touch her hair, letting it fall in between his fingers. "So many girls came up to me today and it was my first day too. Wonder what's gonna be like later on."

"Oh, well, excuse me, Mr. Popular." Maka pouted, pushing herself away from him. "Didn't know you you still had the popularity in you. And here you were saying that you were thinking about me. Huh. Yeah, right. You were probably looking at those girls with the mini skirts and cute tank tops. I probably never crossed your mind."

He laughed, but Maka didn't find anything amusing. She crossed her hands, pretending to be mad, when she felt Soul coming behind her, placing his hands around his shoulders, breathing in her ears. "Jealous?"

"Of course not." Maka lied as she tried to hide her blush whens he felt Soul nibble her ear. "Dream on. It's just that you don't have to rub it in my face that you're popular and I'm not. I don't like how girls are always chasing you. I feel like they're trying to take you away from me. I mean, even in school. Every time we're together, I can feel those envious girls staring at us. It's like if they think I'm not good enough or something. If they knew that were living together, they'd probably drop dead from shock."

"Why would they do that?" Soul whispered in her ear and she could feel his hands going up her shirt. Ever since they moved in together, that had become something natural. There first day living together he almost went the full way. "Shouldn't they know by now that you're perfect for me? Those girls don't stand a chance. You're the only one on my mind."

"You should tell yourself that. Those girls are crazy, Soul. They'll do anything to trap you." Maka warned him, turning herself around so her face was facing Soul's. She looked at his beautiful crimson eyes. What girl wouldn't fall for him? He was absolutely gorgeous. Sometimes it surprised her to think that she had her future planned out with him.

"It's better that I'm the popular one and not you. Oh, man. I'd go crazy if I saw you being chased around by boys all the time." Soul told her, his sarcasm completely gone. He caressed her cheeks as he looked at her blankly. He began to trace her lips with his fingers before kissing her gently. "Just thinking about it makes me furious."

"So," Maka began with some hesitation, fiddling around with her fingers. "You would get mad if someone confessed their feelings for me?"

He lifted a brow as he looked at her with suspicion. Maybe she had just given herself away, but she hoped she hadn't. Besides, what were chances of him ever finding out that his brother liked her? "Of course, I'd get mad. You belong to me." He replied, placing his hands on his pockets. "Why do ask? Someone told you they liked you or something?"

"No, not really." Maka said to him, looking away from him. Maybe she was just thinking too much about the situation. She should try to forget about it. It wasn't like Wes was coming back anytime soon. He had told her himself that he was leaving but he had realized his feelings for her. He wanted her to be happy with Soul and that's what she was planning to do. "I was just wondering."

"Alright, then." Soul told her, shrugging his shoulders. "Remember, Maka, I should always be your number one."

…

He honestly didn't know what he hated more, school or standing next to Hiro. Man, that guy annoyed him. He manages to get through school just to come stand next to a guy he couldn't stand. There was something about him that Soul just didn't like. He didn't know if it was his arrogance, his ego or his pride, but Soul just couldn't stand him. And if he spoke one more time, he was seriously going to punch him across the face.

He hadn't gotten into a fight since Giriko. He hadn't gotten beaten up since Asura, but he was really getting ready to start one with Hiro if he didn't shut up. Ever since he had arrived from school, he starting on blabbing about how great and awesome he was. Without him asking him to, Hiro had started a little competition on who could get more customers.

"Guess what, Soul?" Hiro began again after a few seconds of silence. Didn't he know when to shut up? If he didn't have such a nice boss, Soul probably would have quitted already. "Just in the last few minutes, I have attended more clients than you. It's obvious that people prefer to come to me than with you. That shouldn't even be surprising. At this rate, I'm definitely going to win. No offense, of course. I'll give you some points for trying. I have been here longer than you have and I do have more experience. You? You're just a newcomer. I guess people don't know you very well yet. Either way, in my first day, I was swarming with people."

Soul decided to just ignore him. He couldn't give up such a good job just because of some guy he couldn't stand. Soul looked over at the clock and hoped Kilik would get there soon. It made him feel better to know that he wasn't the only one supporting such a bastard.

"You know what Joe said?" Hiro began again even though he hadn't said anything at all. "He said he was going to give me a raise. Can you believe it? Of course you can. I am amazing after all. Don't worry. If you work hard enough, I'm sure you'll get a rise one day too. You know, the only reason I'm working here is to raise my social status. It always turns girls on when they see a guy like me working. It just increases my popularity. That's what I really want. There isn't a girl that doesn't fall for me. There isn't a girl I can't get. I'm just good like that. So, what about you? Why are you working here? Any particular reason? Trying to get rid of your boredom maybe?"

"That's none of your business." Soul said through his teeth as he clenched his hands into fists. For a minute there, Hiro had started to sound like his past self. He used to always think he could get any girl. "Why I'm working here is none of your concern, so leave me alone."

Like hell he was going to tell an annoying pest like him why he had gotten a job. He was working to maintain Maka. He was working to get some money for the house. He was working to throw Maka a surprise birthday party. He was working so he could buy her a ring that would bind them for life. There was no way he was about to tell him all of that. He hadn't even told Maka yet.

"You know what I think, Soul?" He started, placing his finger over. "I think you have some serious anger management problems. You're always angry. I don't think I've ever seen you smile. You need to chill. You need to relax and have some fun. What you need is a girlfriend to take away that bitter mood of yours. I don't have a girlfriend because I don't need one. I'm perfect as a single man. I can't possibly belong to one girl. I belong to all of them. A handsome guy like me can't possibly have one girl. Don't you agree, Soul?"

"No, I don't." Soul snapped at him. Why couldn't he shut up? Didn't he know that he was the cause of his bitterness? "You're an idiot if you keep thinking stupid shit like that. You're gonna regret saying that one day."

Suddenly, the door chime rung and Hiro was the first one to make a comment. "Oh, look. Pretty girl coming our way. I bet you anything she going to come toward me. Wanna bet?"

Soul looked up and he realized that the pretty girl was in fact Maka. She had walked inside, looking around, probably looking for him. Without thinking about it twice, Soul walked away from his position and headed toward her. She was indeed a real sight for sore eyes. "Maka?" Soul called out to her and she was quite relieved to see him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go home as soon as school was over."

"I did, but I got bored." Maka said bluntly as she continued to look around. "I had never seen this place before. It's really nice. You don't see CDs around that much anymore. It's cute. It goes with you, Soul."

"Yeah, right." Soul gave her a tender smile as he placed his hand over her head. God, did he love her. If only she knew he was working just for her. He was working so he could buy her ring and ask her to be his wife. That's how serious he was about her. He wanted to be with her for life. Now that everything was perfect and peaceful, Soul wanted to take another big step before something else happens. "It's pretty nice, I guess."

"I really just came to bring you something to eat." Maka said as she pulled out a small paper lunch bag for him from behind her back. Soul could feel his eyebrow twitch when he noticed little paw prints drawn all over the paper bag. "Isn't it cute?" Maka told him with a smile as she handed him the lunch bag. "I found them for sale at the supermarket the other day. I think it's cute."

"Maka, there paper lunch bags." Soul commented a bit plainly, taking his lunch from her. "They're not suppose to be cute. They're suppose to be brown."

"Oh, whatever." Maka told him as she continued to look around. She walked over to a nearby shelf and pulled out a couple of CDs. "Is this place always this empty? I mean there's no one here. Yesterday you said there were a bunch of girls around you. I don't see any today. Why is that? Did you turn them off that badly or something?"

"So you just came to check on me?" Soul asked her, giving her a smirk. He grabbed her hair, her beautiful soft hair and he held it there in his hand. When did he ever grow to love her so much? It was just crazy the way he lost his senses for her. He was suppose to be behind the cashier, but Maka had drawn him over. "Isn't that kind. You flatter me, Maka. I'm glad you care about me."

"Oh, be quiet." Maka told him, but he could see her face blushing a light shade of pink. "I told you I just came to bring you some lunch. That's all." She sighed before she grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Well, I guess I should get going. I've already distracted you enough. I wouldn't want your boss to come out here and kick me out. Or worse. What if he thinks you're being lazy?"

"He wouldn't think that. He's a pretty cool guy. I don't think he would mind too much since the store is pretty empty right now. I'm sure we'll get a swarm of customers later. We already got a few." Soul told her. He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "You're right, though. You should get going before someone snitches on me."

Soul turned around to look at Hiro and sure enough, he was staring at him with an angry look. Maka looked in the same direction he was. "Is that the guy you were talking about yesterday?" Maka asked him in a low whisper, close to his ear. Her skin was slightly touching his and Soul was really fighting the urge to grab her and kiss. Lately, he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Is that the guy you wanted to punch?"

"I would have punched him if you hadn't shown up." Soul told her with a smile as he looked into her beautiful green eyes. God, he loved her eyes. "Anyways, Maka, you really should get going before that guy snitches on me. I can't stand him and it's pretty clear that he can't stand me either."

"Alright, then." Maka replied a bit disappointed. She gave him a smile before giving him a quick peck in the cheek. "I guess I'll see you later. I'll try to wait for you. We have homework today and I need to make sure you do it. You've gotten your grades up so much and I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, I guess." Soul could feel himself a bit embarrassed, but he tried not to show it in front of Maka. "It's all thanks to you." She waved at him as she started heading toward the door. When she was finally gone, Soul quietly whispered to her. "I love you, Maka."

Shaking off his little moment of joy, Soul went back to work mode. He went behind the cashier, placing his lunch bag under the counter, and he stood there for five whole minutes in silence which was a bit surprising since Hiro had been talking his ass off all afternoon. Soul was glad he had finally shut up and he hoped he stayed that way for the rest of the day.

"So who was she?" He suddenly asked him out of the blue and which totally pissed Soul off. "Was she your girlfriend or something? She doesn't seem like your type of girl at all. She doesn't suit you one bit. It's sad you would lower yourself to scraps like that."

That was it. He wasn't going to let Maka get insulted like that. Soul grabbed him by the collar, threatening him with his fist. "Shut up, asshole! Don't get involved in my business, you got that?! Who the hell do you think you are?! You insult her again and I swear I rip your mouth right out of you damn face! Don't screw around with me, you bastard! I've been trying so hard to not kick your ass, but I swear, you've been asking for it!"

"I hate it when people are better than me." Hiro told him with an angry look. He was serious. He wasn't playing around. That stupid idiotic face was long gone. "I hate it when people like you think you're better than me. I'm the best there is and I will always be the best. I'll show you. I'll beat you. I'll beat you in everything and I'll take that girl away from you. You wanna bet? Whoever fucks that girl first wins."

"Listen, you asshole!" Soul was pissed off and without thinking, he slammed Hiro hard against the wall. He had slammed him so hard that several shelves fell from the wall. "I don't care what you do with your life! You can go on and get any girl out there! I don't give a damn what you do! But she, my girl, is off limits! You touch and I fucking swear, I'll kill you! I'm not playing around with you! You keep your filthy hands to yourself! You got it bastard?! Do you fucking understand!? Don't mess around with me cause you're gonna regret it!"

"Life is just a game, Soul." Hiro told him as Soul gritted his teeth at him. He'd kill him. He'd kill him. He didn't need this shit. He didn't need it dammit. "The only thing that matters is winning. It doesn't matter how you win. Doesn't matter whether you cheat or whether you trample on others. You gotta know how to move around and get to the top. That's all that matters."

Soul was about to punch him hard in the face, but Joe Buttataki, his boss, stopped him from doing so. "Soul, Hiro! Stop it, both of you! Stop this madness this instant!"

Throwing him to the floor, Soul looked down at him. He was about to charge toward him, but Joe held him back. "I'm giving you a warning, Hiro! You stay away from her! I swear I'll sink you to hell if you go near her! Do you understand me! You understand, you bastard!"

"I'm gonna win, Soul." Hiro told him as he stood up from the floor. "I always win."

…


	50. Replacement

**Soul Eater**

_I would really like to thank everyone for the support. I really don't know how to thank you all. I guess I was feeling a bit paranoid because I've never ended a fanfic. This would be my first and I was starting to freak out I guess. I've never finished a fanfic in my life, but it'll be okay. I'll find a way. If I need any ideas, I'll make sure to let you all know. :)_

_So, I read Soul Eater Chapter 108 and to be completely honest, I have no idea what happened. I was left speechless by my own confusion. Well, whatever. I hope the next chapter brings us some surprises. _

_Well, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 50 - Replacement**

There was something strange going on, but Maka wasn't sure what it was. She stood in front of Soul's room, her hand pressing against the door lightly. He was in there. He had been there since he had come home from work. Without saying a single word, he walked right inside the house and straight into his room. He didn't look at her. He didn't talk to her. He didn't say anything to her. It was odd since she had just seen him okay a little while ago.

Then, she didn't know why Soul hadn't gotten home so early. It wasn't even six when he showed up. Why did he get home so early and why did he have such a disappointed face? Why did he lock himself in his room without telling her anything? What was going on? He told her he was going to come out of work at eight, so why was he already home? Something must have happened. That's the only explanation Maka could give herself.

Sighing, Maka began to pace in the hallway as she wondered what to do. She kept stopping in front of the door, wanting to go inside. Would that be okay? There were so many things that could have happened and every single thought was starting to make Maka feel unease. What if Soul's boss got mad at him because he was out of task in order to be with her? What if they fired him because of that? Maka shook her head as she stopped in front of the door again. There was only one way to find out.

Maka knocked on the door lightly, hoping she would get a response. When she heard nothing, Maka knocked a bit louder. "Soul?" She squeaked before clearing her throat. "Soul? What's wrong? Can I come in?"

She didn't get a reply from him, but she walked right inside anyway. She found him laying on his bed, his arm over his eyes as his body faced the ceiling. Maka looked at him curiously while her feet started walking toward him. She could see him breathing heavily, but no other sound or movement was made. She got closer to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey. Soul?" Maka said to him, placing her hand on top of his. "What's wrong? You've been in here since you got home from work and that was like two hours ago. Why? Did something happen?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He told her, but Maka wasn't convinced. She slowly removed his arm from his face to find his eyes closed, his face a bit red. He looked half asleep to her. Soul made an effort to open his eyes and Maka was surprised to see them a bit swollen. She brushed his hair with her fingers, hurt to see him that way. "I'm just tired."

"Why did you come home so early? Are you sure everything is okay?" Maka asked him and that's when she placed her hand over his forehead. She was surprised to find Soul's forehead hotter than normal. She gasped to herself as dropped her hands to the bed. "Oh my god, Soul. You have a fever! Is that why you came home? I should have known. Oh, Soul. How in the world did you get yourself sick? You were fine just a couple of hours ago. Ah, you must have caught it from a customer or something. That's probably it."

"Yeah, right." Soul tried to sit up, but Maka didn't let him. She pushed him back gently and he didn't bother to protest. "A guy like me doesn't get sick, Maka. It's just a headache. It'll go away soon."

"You don't get sick, huh?" Maka stated, crossing her hands as she stood up in front of him. She pushed his hair back before walking over to the window. "You don't get sick? Says the guy that stayed home for two days because of a fever last time. Ha! You don't get sick. Yeah, right. That's a good one. You're going to stay in bed until you feel better. I'm going to go make you something eat."

"So, what now? You think you're some kind of nurse or something?" Soul gave her a small smirk, but it was quickly washed away with a long sigh. He placed his arm over his eyes again like if he was trying to avoid her gaze. "It's just a headache, Maka. You don't have to go out of your way. I'll be okay."

"Well, either way," Maka said, opening the window to let in some fresh air since the room was a bit stuffy. She walked over to him and touched his forehead again. "Whether you're sick or not, you haven't eaten since you got home. That's not healthy for you and that could be part of the reason why you have a headache in the first place. Just stay right here. I'm going to go make you something to eat."

Giving him a kiss in the head, Maka smiled at him before she walked out the room. That was probably why he had gotten home so early. His boss probably sent him home because he was looking ill. Maka walked into the kitchen and began to look around. What could she make him? She opened the refrigerator, looked in cupboards, searched in the cabinets while she thought of something to make. She wasn't the best cook and she hoped her cooking didn't make Soul feel worse. Still, she was determined to do her best and after looking around for a couple of minutes, Maka decided to make a canned chicken broth. How hard could that be?

Before she could get to work, an image of her homework suddenly came to mind. She had a stack load of homework, but she didn't have time to worry about something like that. Taking care of Soul was her top priority and she wasn't going to let a couple of papers block her priorities. Maka nodded to herself, lifting her small fists in the air with determination. She grabbed the can and started looking around for the can opener.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Soul suddenly startled her and she quickly lifted her head to find him leaning against the wall. His face was still a bit flushed, but not as much as before. He wasn't coughing either and he seemed to be pretty conscious. "I'm fine, Maka. It's just a headache. It'll go away soon."

He was serious and his voice was stiff. Maka didn't like the fact that he was avoiding her gaze. She watched him as he sat himself down on the sofa. He leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling with another sigh. What was wrong with him? He seemed different from usual. Maka placed the can down, but she remained where she was, staring at Soul from the distance. "Soul?" She whispered. "What's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self."

She was starting to get scared. She had seen him act that way before. He was being distant, conserved, silent. She had seen him like that before. She remembered seeing him like that when he was in the hospital after the Asura incident. He tried to push her away from his problems and that's what Maka felt he was doing to her in that moment. He wasn't telling her what was troubling him, making her a bit worried. She wondered what in the world could possibly happening now. Did they not have have enough experience already?

Maka didn't want the problems to come surging toward them again. They had gone through enough already and Soul was already set in weak state. Still, didn't he know that she was there for him? Why didn't he just tell her what was wrong instead of drowning himself in his own problems? It made her sad to think that after all the time they've been together, he was still pushing her away from his problems. That was the reason why Maka was living there with him. She was suppose to be there to support him and to comfort him. She was suppose to be his pillar. He was suppose to know that he could count on her.

For the next minute or so, silence filled the house and it would have been that way if it wasn't for her cell phone ringing. Surprised, Maka flinched a little before she started looking around for it. She found it on top of the counter. She quickly grabbed it, but was surprised to see that it was unknown number calling her. She wondered who it could be. Probably her mother? Then, she heard Soul's grumpy voice. "Who is it?"

"I have no idea." Maka told him and, without thinking about it twice, she decided to answer it. "Hello? Who is this?" There was silence, but she could hear someone gasp on the other side. "Who's there?"

"_Hey, Maka. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I wasn't expecting you to answer. I guess that's why I was a bit surprised. Anyways, how have you been? How are you and Soul doing?" _

Maka's body stiffen as she gripped tightly on her cellphone. Why? Why was he calling her? Didn't he say he was going to leave her alone? Didn't he move to New York in order to forget about her? She didn't understand why he was bothering her. She didn't want to have any problems with Soul. What would he think if he figured out that she was talking to his brother? He would get mad without a doubt. Gulping to herself, Maka walked over to the kitchen, hoping Soul hadn't noticed her sudden shock. She tried to pretend like nothing was wrong.

Of course, everything was wrong. It wasn't right. How could she exclaim to Soul that he was hiding things when she was hiding things from him as well? How would things ever work out like that? "How?" Maka said, but not too loud and in normal sounding voice. She was glad Wes couldn't see her quivering hands. "How did you get my number?"

"_I've had it for a while now. I memorized it when I was looking through Soul's phone some day." _He told her. His voice was pretty serious and Maka could hear his sincerity. _"I know. I probably know what you're thinking. You're probably wondering why I called you after I was suppose to leave you for good. It's just...I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"Don't. Don't ever say that again." Maka wanted to hang up on him in that very moment. She could feel herself getting angry and annoyed. This wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to be with Soul, not talking to his brother. It was wrong. Everything she was doing wrong. "So, you heard me already and I have things to do. I'll talk to you never. Have a nice life and please don't call me. Don't call me ever again."

"_That's harsh, Maka." _His voice sounded so hurt, but Maka didn't know what else to say. If she was nice to him, he would only try to call her again and again. She didn't want this. She didn't want this to get out of hand. _"Is it true you're going to go meet that woman and my dad?"_

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Maka asked him a bit surprised. She blinked several times in confusion as she turned to look at Soul. She wondered if he had fallen asleep or something. "Did Soul tell you that?"

"_I haven't talked to Soul since I left Death City. How is that boy doing anyways? Is he doing okay?" _Maka sighed to herself, hoping Wes would just hang up already. This wasn't right. She had to tell Soul what was going on. _"You should go check on him every once in awhile. He might get lonely."_

"Yeah, don't worry. I will." Maka told him, not bothering to tell him that she was living with him. "Well, if that's all you have to say then please don't call me again. I don't want you to bother me anymore, so please let this be the last time you do something like this."

Then, she heard him groan and she could hear him slamming his fist on something. Maka bit her lip as she tried to calm down herself down. _"I swear, Maka! I've tried! I've tried so hard to forget about you, but now that I'm farther away for you, everything just got worse. There isn't a day you don't cross my mind. There isn't a day I don't think about you. There isn't a day I don't wonder what you're doing. Ugh, I feel so pathetic acting like this. A twenty one year old falling for a high schooler? Don't you think that's stupid? I hate it and I want to stop liking you, but I don't know how. I don't know how to get you out of my mind."_

"I'm already taken." Maka told him truthfully even though she could feel a little guilt forming in her chest. "It will never happen. I'm sorry. Please try to get that clear in your mind. You have to understand that. You just have too. I don't know what else to say to you. This isn't right. So please forget about me and find yourself nice girlfriend. I'm sure she's out there somewhere."

"_You make it sound so easy." _Wes told her and Maka could feel a knot forming in her throat. If she didn't hang up soon, she was going to end up crying from frustration. Why? Why was this happening now? After she and Soul had been living for so many peaceful weeks, why did that have to happen now? _"Did you know, that it's impossible to find a replacement for you?"_

And that was it. He hung up, leaving Maka in a state of shock. She closed her phone as she stared down at the floor. Out of the people to like her, why did it have to be Soul's brother? If she told him about, not only would he be mad at her, he would also be mad at his brother. They were barely starting to get along and now, because of her, another drift was close to forming.

"Are you done?" Soul suddenly asked her, startling her. She looked at him to find him standing against the counter. "Who was it? Why were you talking so quietly?"

Maka didn't say anything and let out a long sigh instead. What was she suppose to say? She couldn't tell him it was no one because it was his brother. She couldn't tell him it was a friend because it wasn't. She couldn't dare lie to him because he would probably be able to see through it. Why did she have to make things so difficult? It was true that she didn't want to have problems with Soul, but still, was that a strong enough reason to hide the fact that his brother was infatuated with her?

"C'mon, Maka." Soul extended his hand for her to grab. "Let's go for a walk. There's something I need to talk about."

…

For some reason, they ended up in a park or more like a playground. It was empty and they could see the sun setting in the background, leaving the sky a beautiful orange color. He was leaning against the pole while Maka sat down in a swing. She was still and her eyes were focused on the ground. Something was bothering her now. Soul could tell just by looking at her.

Soul looked up at the sky as he felt a breeze hit his face. He was feeling much better and he managed to cool down somehow. Of course, if he saw that bastard again, his blood would probably start to boil again. He still couldn't believe that Hiro would say something like that to him. He was probably more insane than Asura since Hiro's insanity didn't have any good motive. Still, how was Soul suppose to deal with him? How was he suppose to stay calm after he had been threatened? He wanted to hurt the one person he cared about. He couldn't just stand back and let it happen.

It was always like that. Ever since he can remember, ever since he appeared in Maka's life, her life was always at risk. They were always after her and it was always his fault. How was he not suppose to not feel tormented? It was always the same. Whether she lived with him or not, there were things that were always trying to separate them. Soul didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to be parted from the one person that actually mattered to him, but then again, her safety always came first.

He wasn't going to commit the same stupidity he had committed before. Not even with a gun in his head would he ever break up with Maka. She was the one that gave him a reason to live. Even so, where did he go wrong? Why was he magnet to problems and why was he always making enemies?

"Maka," Soul suddenly said after long minutes of silence. "Are you sure about this? There's still time for you to change your mind and go back with your dad. I don't want you to go, but I want you to decide. I'm not perfect, Maka. I'm not even close to perfection, but still, do you want to be with me? Tell me. Do you want to be with me even if nothing good ever comes?"

"I don't know why you're asking me this." Maka told him, giving him a stern glare. He could see her gripping tightly on the swing before she kicked a pile of dirt. "I'm with you, aren't I? Why would I leave you now? Geez, Soul. Sometimes you don't make any sense."

"Alright, then. You said it." Soul told her. He suddenly got in front of her, sitting down on his knees. He gave her a smirk as he placed his hands on her face. "I'm never going to let you go now. You had chance to leave. Now, you're officially stuck with me forever. No matter what comes at us."

"Soul," Maka said, shaking her head back and forth. Soul gave her a kiss in the forehead before getting behind her. "Just tell me what's bothering you. Why are you telling me all of this? Didn't we already have that clear? Since the moment I stepped into your house, I knew I was going to stay with you forever. I thought you knew that too. Could it be that you're starting to have doubts?"

"There are some things that are better to not know, Maka." Soul told her. He grabbed the swing and he began to pull it back. He heard her squeal which brought him some laughter. Then, he pushed her lightly, making the swing go back and forth. "I can't keep you locked up forever and I don't want to overprotect you. I want you to live your life. I want you to be happy and I want you to enjoy yourself. I just- I just want you to be careful, Maka. Don't let any weirdos get close to you. Leave the rest to me. I'll beat their asses if they try to do something to you. Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that you'll be careful?"

"Yeah, sure." Maka replied, but with some doubt. She stopped the swing with her feet and turned back to look at him, her green eyes sparkling under the weak sunlight. Then, she placed her knees on the swing, her eyes never leaving him. "Why are you telling me all of this? Did something happen at work or something? You've been acting weird all day. You know you can trust me, right? I'll try my best to help you."

"I just don't like people touching what's mine." Soul told her, stepping closer to her, forming only a small gap between them. He could smell her. He could smell that sweet scent all over her. "I hate it when people try to hurt you. Damn right. It pisses me off. Why can't they learn? Why can't they leave us alone? Why do they always try to tear us apart?"

Her face suddenly went pale and she completely got off the swing, facing away from him. Her head was bent toward the ground, her hands suddenly curling up into fists. "It frustrates me too. I know how you feel. I don't understand it either. I wish time would just stop even if it was for just a minute. I guess we'll always live with problems and I know we should be used to it by now, but still, it's not fair. It's not fair that there are people out there who have it all good and normal. Us on the other hand, we're far from normal. We're probably one of the most abnormal couple out there."

Soul was about to say something, but Maka kept on going. "Still," She turned to look at him with a smile, putting all his insecurities away. "Let's stay together. Let's not let them have there way."

"You know what," Soul said, pretending to act a bit serious. He walked toward her and wrapped his hands around her waist before placing his head on her neck. She was just too perfect. "I could just eat you right now."

"Ah, Soul. You're too crazy!" Maka giggled pushing him away playfully. "By the way, are we still going to go to your parents house on Sunday? I can't stop thinking about that. What if your parents don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough for you? What if my parents end up scaring them? Ah! That's going to be so embarrassing! I swear, both them together act like children. I'm going to have to lecture them before we take one step inside your old home."

"Everything's gonna fine. Don't think too much about that." Soul told her since he had also managed to put all his father's thoughts behind him. He wasn't sure what he would when he had his father right in front of him. Soul watched as Maka started walking around the slide with some curiosity. "You better not even think about getting on that. If anybody sees you, I swear they'll confuse you with a 9 year old. They'll probably think I'm your brother or something."

"Whatever. I do not look like a 9 year old. See." She grabbed her hair as she pouted. "I don't even wear my pigtails anymore. So stop making fun of me already. I look right for my age, right?"

"If you say so." Soul told her as he placed his hands in his pockets. He walked toward her and then, he stood next to her. They both looked out at the empty playground, the swing silently swinging back and forth because of the wind. "Can you imagine it, Maka? Just think what it's going to be like in five, ten years from now. How will we be? How will things have changed? I wonder how many of our kids are going to be running out here."

"Say what?!" Maka suddenly panicked, taking a step back. He could see her face blushing, just the way he liked to see her. Pretty soon, he had Maka cornered between the slide and himself. "How can you even think so far ahead?! I haven't even thought of something like that! Geez, Soul! Why do you say things like that?!"

"We should have a little girl that looks like you." He told her, caressing her cheeks as he stared at her dreamingly. "A little girl with strong green eyes and soft light brown hair. She'll be innocent, smart and beautiful like her mother. She'll be a kind girl with a big heart like her mother. Of course, her daddy isn't going to let those scoundrels get to her. She's not going to have a boyfriend until she's twenty. The boyfriend she picks is going to have convince me and oh, if he makes her cry, I'll just bury him alive. Sounds pretty good, huh?"

"Good?! You sound worse than my dad?!" Maka exclaimed at him and Soul couldn't help but laugh. "What if we have a boy? You're going to let him date until he's twenty, too? He'll probably be just like you, too. He'll have that devilish smirk of yours and those scary crimson eyes that can intimidate the toughest of guys. He'll probably have a good fist like you and he'll probably have girls chasing him all over like you."

"I'll just make sure he doesn't turn out like me. I'll give that boy some good discipline." Soul said sarcastically, placing his hand on his chin. "Still, I don't want a Jr.! I want a baby girl."

"Well, it's not like we can decide that." Maka pushed him gently away as she started walking on the grass. "Besides, that's still a long way from now, isn't it? We still have to graduate, go to college, get a good career, etc. By the way, if you ever want to be a daddy, we have to get married first. I have principles I would like to follow if you don't mind."

Soul smirked before he took hold of her hand. If only she knew what he had planned.

…


	51. Friction

**Soul Eater**

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I was pretty busy this week and I just couldn't find a chance update until this weekend. Well, I'm here on top of my bed, my stomach rumbling with hunger, thunder roaring outside. I've been feeling pretty sick today. Slept most of the afternoon, feeling nauseous, coughing, headache, throat pain. Then my mom gave me some medicine, so I'm getting pretty sleepy. NyQuil. Man, that gets to you._

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 51 - Friction**

Maka's jaw fell open as she stared at the beautiful house that stood before her. It was big. It was grand and it looked expensive. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief while giving Soul a quick glance. She couldn't believe it. The house looked to be two or three stories high, a beautiful color of light brown. There were trees all over the place, creating masses of shade. The breeze was cool and the sky was cloudly, making it a perfect day to visit Soul's old home.

"Soul," Maka said as she got off the motorcycle. He stood quiet as they both stood in front of the entrance gate. She never expected Soul and his family to be so financially well off. Compared to her house, Soul's old home was probably enormous. "You're parent's house is really pretty. I never imagined it like this at all."

"Yeah, I guess." Soul said a bit discouraged as he placed his hands in his pockets. He didn't look too happy to be there, but it was understandable. He was probably just feeling a little nervous. With a sigh, Soul looked down at the ground, shaking his head back and forth. "Man, I still can't believe I'm even here. It's been such a long time. I thought I would never come back. It feels weird being here. I feel like going back."

"C'mon, Soul." Maka tried to lift his morale. She grabbed his hand before giving him a small smile. "We're already here. We can't go back now. Besides, I'm sure your parents are going to be happy to see you. You haven't seen them in a long time, right? It's good that you're finally going to spend some time with them."

He didn't say anything, but instead he started leaning toward her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed her chin with the other hand. He pulled her closer, his hot breath hitting her skin. Maka could feel her face flushing a bright shade of red. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for her lips to meet his. Of course, it never happened.

"What do you think you're doing to my little girl?!" Her dad hurriedly exclaimed from behind, stepping out of the car. He pulled them apart, grabbing Maka from the shoulders. Then he turned to look at Soul with a scowl. "You two might be dating, but I won't allow you to sexually harass my daughter! Keep your hands to yourself, you animal! How dare you grab my daughter like that publicly! Really! Really! No respect these days! You beast!"

"We weren't doing anything wrong, old man!" Soul exclaimed back at him, placing his hands back in his pockets while giving her dad a death glare. Then, a smirk appeared in his face. "What? Can't stand the fact that your daughter likes me more than you? After all, she did leave you to come with me. You should just let us be. What we do is really none of your business. Instead of worrying about us, you should worry about yourself. I can see a few grey hairs on your head already."

"Why you!" Her dad stomped his foot on the ground while placing his hands on his hand, completely falling for Soul's lie. "I can't believe my daughter would pick such a rude guy to be with her! It's clear you don't deserve her! Keep on talking and I swear I'll pull my daughter right out of your house!" Her dad began to laugh triumphantly. "That's right, Souly! She might have chosen you, but you have no authority over her! I am her father and I will always be the best! Ha! Ha!

"Stop bickering you too." Her mother suddenly appeared in the scene. She placed her hand on top her dad shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Spirit, remember what we came here for. We came here to meet Soul's parents. Maka's serious about this, so you should try to be serious about this too."

"But, but," Her dad started, sounding like an eight year old as he pointed at Soul with his index finger. Sometimes Maka couldn't believe that he was her dad. "But he started it! He started touching my little girl! In my presence, my daughter is untouchable! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Dad!" Maka exclaimed and she could feel her cheeks flushing bright red. She placed her finger over her lips when she noticed a woman coming with a maid toward the gate. Maka watched them as they got closer and closer before she turned back to look at her parents. "Okay, you two better behave! Especially you dad. Please, don't embarrass me."

"Embarrass. Oh, Maka! Don't say that to your father!" Her dad exclaimed, raising his hands in the air before going under his little cloud of gloom. He was doing the complete opposite of what she had said. "My daughter feels ashamed of me! Oh, Kami! What did I do wrong? My only daughter feels embarrassed of me! Oh, the horror!"

"Ah, Soul!" The woman suddenly, making her dad snap his mouth shut with surprise. Maka looked at her curiously as the maid quickly opened the gate for her. Without a moment of hesitation, the woman quickly dashed toward Soul, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Soul! I'm so glad you finally came. I'm so happy to see you. It's been such a long time, hasn't it? It feels so wonderful to have my boy back in my arms."

Soul didn't move and he didn't even bother to hug her back. Instead, he pulled her back sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too." He cleared his throat, focusing his gaze on something else. The woman's smile never went away. Her happiness was radiating.

She was a beautiful woman in Maka's eyes. She had beautiful long black hair and her eyes were blue, shredded with kindness. She was older than her mother, but that made her look wiser. She was was dressed quite professionally, a knee skirt with a white collared shirt. Maka wondered if she had just gotten home from work or something. Even though Maka didn't know her, she could tell that she was a nice person and she seemed to love Soul a lot. Maybe she was one of a few people that had given Soul some kindness when he was young.

"This is Meredith. She's my stepmother." Soul suddenly said to her, startling her a bit. Maka walked toward them and politely shook her hand, her smile as vivid as ever. "She's the one that took care of me when I was little."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Maka greeted her and she couldn't help but feel excited on the inside. She was finally meeting Soul's mother. Even though, they weren't related by blood, Maka could tell that her love for Soul was unconditional. "I'm Maka Albarn. I'm, umm, I'm Soul's, girl- girlfriend."

"Oh, my. How wonderful." She said with a small laugh as she placed her hand on top of Soul's shoulder. "This is the first time I meet one of Soul's girlfriend. She must be very special. Is that right, Soul?"

Soul didn't say anything and he seemed a bit uncomfortable talking to his stepmother. "Yeah, she is." Then he forcefully turned back with a sigh. "These are her parents, Kami and Spirit. They wanted to meet you, so I decided to bring them along too."

"Oh, that's alright. The more the merrier. That's what I always say." His stepmother said as she went over to shake her parents hands. Maka just couldn't take her eyes of her. She seemed like such a perfect mom. When she was done, she walked over to Soul again, touching his arm lightly. "I'm just so glad you finally came to see me, Soul. Look at you. You're such a grown boy already, bringing over your girlfriend. I'm so happy you finally found someone you want to be with."

They walked inside and they began to cross the massive front yard. Maka looked around, catching sight of small flower garden. It was indeed a very beautiful place. As Maka observed around, Soul's stepmother suddenly caught her attention.

"You're such a pretty young girl." His stepmother smiled at her, making her blush a little. "There's no need to be embarrassed, dear. It's the truth. You're eyes are quite remarkable." She turned to Soul, who was walking right next to her. "Wes told me about her a couple of days ago through the phone. He told me that she was beautiful and that you couldn't have made a better choice. Now I see that he was right."

Maka smiled nervously, but didn't like the fact that Wes had talked about her. Why did he do something like that? Why couldn't he just keep his thoughts to himself? Nobody had asked for his opinion anyways. Maka was glad Soul wasn't suspicious of anything. She really didn't want him to hate his brother again especially for something so stupid.

"Is he here?" Soul suddenly asked when they finally made it to the front door. His stepmother stopped walking and Maka could see her sadly looking down. The door was opened by the maid, but his stepmother remained still. Maka wondered if Soul was talking about his dad.

"I knew it." Soul said with a smirk, shaking his head back and forth. "I should have known. Of course, he wouldn't be here. What did I expect? He probably ran somewhere when he heard that I was coming. He's still the same as ever. It doesn't matter to me, though. I didn't want to see him anyways. I just came here to bring Maka and her parents. That's what they requested from me to prove that I was serious about her. I guess he doesn't want to be a part of my life and you know what? I'm completely fine with it."

"Soul," His stepmother said, turning to look at him. "You shouldn't be so harsh with your father. He's working right now and he said he would come home as soon as he could. He wants to see you. The last time we saw you was when you were at the hospital, but we didn't get a chance to talk to you because of your condition. He really does miss you. The moment you left the house, something about him changed."

"Yeah, if you say so. Well, let's go inside then." Soul said, grabbing Maka's hand and walking inside before everyone else. Maka looked inside the entrance hall and was complete dazzled by the view. There was a long staircase on one side, a nice chandelier on the ceiling. There were several admirable paintings hanging on the white walls, an exquisite flower vase standing on top of a small table in the center. It was really quite a sight to see.

"Please step into the living room. Dinner is almost ready." His stepmother told them with a smile as she motioned them to go forward. "I'll be right there. I just have to make a quick call. Please, do make yourselves at home. If you need anything, just tell me or one of the maids. They'll be more than happy to help."

"She's really nice, Soul." Maka told him as she watched his stepmother walk away. "It seemed like she really cares about you. She seems so happy to see you. If I didn't know, I would actually think she's real mother."

"I guess, but because of that kindness of hers, she's been miserable all her life." Soul said just loud enough for her to hear. "The only reason my dad married her was so she could take care of me. He never really loved her. She was always getting rejected by him. That's why she never had kids of her own and still, it pisses me off when she defends him. I swear that guy doesn't deserve any kindness from anyone. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do when I have him in front of me. I wish I could just punch him in the face for all the years he ignored me."

He let out a long sigh as he looked around his house. "What choice did my stepmother have, but to take care of me? That's why my dad brought her to do. My dad married her out of pity, so she ended up taking care of me out of pity."

"I don't think that's true, Soul." Maka told him as they both began to walk toward the living. Even though they weren't there yet, Maka could see it's enormous size. "You can't assume that everyone hates you because that's not true. There are people in this world that love you very much and one of those people is your stepmother. I'm sure she sees you like her own child. She took care of you since you were little. It's obvious she would learn to love sincerely. You should try to return that kindness to her. Think about everything she did for you, Soul. Can't you see how happy she is to see you?"

He was about to say something, but they were suddenly interrupted by her dad's womanizing. "Hey there, pretty lady." He said to one of the maids, pulling out his business card. He handed it to her, but the maid kept taking steps back in terror. Her dad was clearly freaking her out. "How about you give me a call sometime? Maybe we could go to the club and get to know each other a little better?"

"Spirit! Do you have no shame!?" Her mother smacked him hard on the head, the poor maid quickly running away. Her mother grabbed him by the collar and held him close to her face. "You never change, do you?! Then you still ask why I left you! You're a disgrace! I can't believe I left my daughter with you for so many years! What example have you been giving our daughter!?"

"What are you saying!" Her dad replied after regaining his composure. "I've been an excellent father, so you have no right to lecture me! I'm the one that had to put up with Maka when she was going through her rebellious phase and I was the one that had to run to the pharmacy when she was squirming with cramps! Oh, yeah! You have no right to complain! I've done my job as a parent! What about you? Why did you leave us in the first place? Huh? Huh?!"

"Don't even start with that!" Her mother pouted as she placed her hands on her hips. "I left you. I never intended to leave my daughter as well. It just kind of happened. You might have taken care of her, but I love her a thousand times more than you do. The only reason I left was because of your womanizing. There wasn't a day you didn't calls from other women. There wasn't a day you didn't get home drunk, reeking of woman perfume. There was always lipstick on your shirts and you didn't even bother hide the evidence. I put up with you for so many years until I finally decided that enough was enough. You don't know how thankful I am that I left you."

"You left me for a piece of -"

"Just keep your mouth shut." Her mother snapped at him, pointing at him with her finger. "I'm very happy now and I can't wait until Maka comes over to meet my new family. Unlike you, I learned to move on and forget about you."

"I forgot about you the first day you stepped out the house." Her dad told her, crossing his hands. "What did you think I would keep thinking about you? Ha! That's a good one. You were easily replaced."

"Oh, I was replaced you say? With whom?" Her mother smiled as she rolled her eyes. Maka, on the other hand, was getting tired of their arguing. "I don't see your wife. I don't see your girlfriend. It's clear that you haven't gotten serious about anyone."

"Kami, you're getting on my nerves!"

"Same with me, Spirit!"

Maka and Soul sighed as they looked at one another. It was clearly going to be a long day.

…

When they finally stepped into the living room, Maka's parents weren't talking to one another. Instead, they kept their distance, each of them sitting on opposite sofas. Maka didn't seem bothered by it though and it almost seemed like she used to seeing her parents argue. She was happily walking around the living room, looking at all the picture frames his stepmother had around. It wasn't long before Soul joined her.

"Oh, Soul!" She suddenly squealed as she stopped in front of one particular picture. She giggled silently as she scooted herself over so he could see. "You were so cute when you were little. How old were you here? Five or six maybe? Just adorable!"

She was looking at a picture when he was in first grade. He was standing by a tree, not bothering to look at the camera, his Pokemon backpack clearly visible. For some reason, he looked to be in a bad mood, but since it was such a long time ago, Soul couldn't exactly remember. His stepmother was probably the one that had taken the picture. "I think I was on my way to school or something."

"You were so cute!" Maka said to him with some excitement, her focus turning to another picture. "Oh, look! You're here with your stepmother. There's a piano in a background. I'm guessing that was one of your performances. Geez, how old were you here? You look no older than ten. Have you really been playing the piano for such a long time?"

"It's over there." Soul told her as he walked over to the main piano that was placed beside the far right window. He touched the keys lightly with his fingers. They had bought that piano especially for him and he remembered the days he would play to his heart content, trying his best to beat Wes. He remembered how he and Wes would even have a little duet. Wes would play his violin while he struck the piano. Of course, he was no match for him, but at least he would try. "This used to be my piano."

Maka stood next to him before she looked down at the piano. Why? Why was he feeling this way? There was something heavy forming in his chest and he just couldn't seem to relax. He should be happy that he was back home, back in the house where his real mother used to live, but he wasn't. He was reliving too many memories all at once. They were flashing at him like crazy and he didn't know how long he could keep it up.

How was he suppose to keep his calm knowing that his dad could step right through those doors in any minute? He anticipated that moment. He waited for that moment. Even though Maka was next to him, his anxiousness wouldn't go away. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Soul turned his attention back to the piano. He slowly glided his fingers over it's rim. "I haven't played the piano in a long time. The last time I played it was for you. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't forget something like that." Maka told him as she sat on the piano stool. She began to strike a few keys, but it was obvious that she didn't know what she was doing. "It was the day Kid left. We skipped school and you took me to your parents small music hall. I remember that like it was yesterday. You played so beautifully, Soul."

Soul sat next to her and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek. He took a deep breath before he placed his hands over the keys. He closed his eyes and he began to play a piece he knew by memory, sweet piece by Schubert, Impromptu Op.90 No.3. He could feel the music running through his body and he could feel Maka's eyes looking at him, completely amazed. It wasn't anything big to him. He had learned to play it in order to impress his dad, but that never happened. He learned it in order to get praised by others, but no one cared about him.

Or at least he thought no cared about him. Maka loved him and his stepmother also seemed to care about him. He remembered the days when he started treating her coldly, out of anger and despair. He remembered when he would try push her away. He regretted that now. He regretted everything about his past. When he was there with Maka, he regretted everything he ever did. If he would have known that he was going to end up with such a perfect girl, he would have tried to be a better person.

Why? Why did he assume that everyone hated him? Because he always felt unwanted. Why did he push his stepmother away? Because he thought she pitied him. Why was he always competing with Wes? Because he wanted to be the best son. Why did he want to be the best son? Because he wanted his dad to notice him. Why did he become a rebellious teenager? Because he just stopped caring.

"Oh, Soul. You still piano?" His stepmother suddenly interrupted him as she walked inside the living room with a maid next to her, who was carrying a tray of sweets. Soul immediately lifted his fingers from the piano, but his eyes kept looking down at the keys. For some reason, he was suddenly filled with a deep sadness. "You're very good at it. You should really consider playing the piano in your future. You have such amazing skills. I remember when you and Wes would perform for our guests. You two would leave them absolutely astonished. I don't know much about music myself, but I know talent when I see it."

The maid placed the tray of sweets in a table that was between Kami and Spirit. Of course, they still didn't bother to speak to one another. When the reached down to grab a small tart and their fingers accidentally met, they gave each other death glares. Soul could feel the tension between them and he was sure glad that he wasn't in their position.

"By the way, Soul." His stepmother said as she walked toward him. She stood on front of him, leaning her body against the piano. "I called your father a few minutes ago and he told me that he's almost home. He really does want to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see him." Soul said quietly, but he could feel Maka nudging him on the ribs. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he just feel like running away? Why did it bother him so much to be back in his old home? He didn't understand. He was there with Maka, so everything should end up okay, right? "I don't think he even cares."

"Really, Soul." Kami suddenly said, but Soul noticed when she gave Spirit a stomp on the foot. She smiled at him as she stood up from the sofa. "You can really play the piano. I had never heard someone play like you. I'm really quite impressed. I'm glad my lovely daughter chose someone like you." Maka's mother let out a sigh as she looked down at the floor. "I can see now that you two are really serious about each other. I didn't actually think you would bring us here at all. I really wanted Maka to come live with me, but she chose you. How can I go against my daughter's wishes? I guess I really don't have any say in this."

"You got that right." Spirit said which made Kami lighten up with anger again. "You might have brought us here and everything, but I still don't think you're a good match for MY Maka. You still have to prove yourself to me and if you don't convince me, I swear I'm gonna pull Maka out from your house. Got it?"

"Spirit, you have no right to threaten them like that!" Kami exclaimed, but Soul could see that she was trying her best to calm herself down. It was strange since he had never seen her so mad before. Then again, with Maka's dad, who in their right mind would even have patience? He was pretty insane and not to mention annoying. "They chose to live together so just let them be. They're old enough to decided what they want. Don't you think? Besides we did the same thing when we were young!"

"Oh, Soul! I didn't know you two were living together!" His stepmother said, clasping her hands together. "I'm so happy for you, dear! No wonder you've changed so much. It was because of this young lady, right? Oh, this is so wonderful. Why didn't you bring her earlier?"

Soul groaned to himself as he shook his head. He stood up from the stool before grabbing Maka's hand tightly. They both stood before them, neither of them showing a sign of regret. "I love her." Soul said aloud even though he could feel his face flushing a little. He didn't like to say his feelings out loud to much especially if he had such an abnormal audience. "I love her and I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. That's what I really came to say."

"Oh, Soul." His stepmother whispered, placing her hands over her chest. She smiled at them, tears of joy swelling in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

It wasn't long when they suddenly heard the main door slam. They heard footsteps and the sound of voices coming closer and closer. Then, a tall figure stepped in and Soul could feel a whole bunch of emotions swirling inside him. His eyebrows furrowed a little, his hands curling into fists. There he stood in the entrance, the man that never cared about him; his father.

Before any of them had a chance to say anything, the maid that Spirit had harassed before appeared from behind him. She smiled at all of them before she motioned her hands to the dinning room.

"Dinner is served."

…


	52. Shock

**Soul Eater**

_Well, I'm feeling rather sentimental today especially after watching a sad episode of Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Anyways, a thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Sorry for updating so late. I was pretty sick this week. O.o_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 52 - Shock**

There was an awkward silence and Maka had no idea what to do. She could feel the tension building up. She could feel something strange forming inside her stomach. Silently gulping, Maka began to look around nervously as she sat in the dining room, in front of the beautiful elegant table. Somehow they had made it through dinner and now they were waiting for dessert. Unfortunately though, Soul's stepmother was running out of things to talk about.

Maka really felt sorry for her. She was trying so hard to lift some of the pressure, but it wasn't working. Her parents were behaving like children and she could see them glaring at each other. She wondered why they acted like that. First her dad starting flirting around with a maid and then her mother started bickering with him in front of Soul's stepmother. Things between them just couldn't get worse.

"So, umm, Maka, dear," Soul's stepmother began again, clasping her hands together, smiling nervously. "So how are you doing in school? You seem like a very smart and responsible girl."

"It's good." Maka replied, but she didn't know what else to say. She could see Soul breathing heavily next to her as he stared at his dad. They were probably the ones responsible for all the tension. Trying to make him feel better, Maka held Soul's arm from underneath the table. "I'm doing good."

"Yes, thankfully, she got her mother's smarts." Her mother suddenly began after taking a sip of her drink. The servants had just walked in and they started placing a plate with a piece of lemon pie in front of them. "She's the best in her class, the one with the highest grades. I'm very glad she's following in my footsteps. And you're right, Mrs. Evans, my daughter is a very responsible. She's one of the most important things I have and I'm glad she's living a happy life."

"She's important to you?" Her father blurted out. Maka tried to signal her dad to be quiet, but he wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, he was glaring at her mother. "That doesn't explain why you left her for so many years. What type of mother does that?"

"Spirit." Her mother said through her teeth and by this point Maka decided to just give up on them. Of course, she was glad to see Soul silently smirking at her crazy parents. "Now is not the time for this. Please excuse him, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. He forgets himself sometimes."

Soul's stepmother laughed silently before she picked up her fork. She snipped away a small slice of pie and placed it inside her mouth. Maka tried to do the same thing, but for some reason, she found herself having trouble to do anything. She exhaled and inhaled, looking down at the piece of pie that was placed before her.

Everything was going fine. They all seemed to be getting along, except for her parents but that was natural. She seemed to have won the kindness of Soul's stepmother and she was starting to get used to the idea that Soul used to be a rich boy, but she couldn't get over Soul's dad. His dad hadn't said one word since he had arrived, neither to Soul nor his stepmother. He hadn't even bother to greet her or her parents. Why? Maka turned to look at him, but his face remained the same, firm and serious. She noticed that he wouldn't stop staring at Soul.

Did he want to talk to him? She supposed it was normal since he hadn't really seen his son in four years. Still, why didn't he say something? Soul had finally come all this way and it was sad to see his dad so silent. Maka let out a small sigh and turned to look at Soul. She wondered if he was okay. None of this would have been happening if her parents weren't so bothersome. Even so, Soul would have had to face his dad sooner or later. He couldn't have kept avoiding his dad forever.

"So, Soul," His stepmother began and Maka was surprised to see that she was already halfway done with her dessert. Biting her lip a little, Maka looked down at her plate and because she could feel Soul's dad staring at them, she was reluctant to pick up the fork. "Why don't you tell us how you met Maka? I would love to hear that story."

Soul almost choked on the piece of pie he had just stuck in his mouth. Maka tried her best to not to laugh and she was glad his stepmother hadn't asked her that question. "What?" Soul responded after he recomposed himself. "Why would you want to hear something like that? It's not that amazing."

"It doesn't matter." His stepmother insisted as a warm smile appeared on her face. She wiped her lips with a napkin before she continued on. "This is the first time I ever meet one of your girlfriends, after all. I would love to know how you met her, Soul. Oh, please do tell us."

"Girlfriends?" Her dad suddenly hissed from his spot. He took a gulp from his drink, leaning himself closer to the table. "How many girlfriends has this guy had anyways?! As far as I know, my daughter is a pure and innocent girl! I better not find out you were some sort of crazy man lover that was running around and chasing after girls! I can't believe my poor Maka fell victim to your traps! It's okay, sweetie!" He turned his direction toward her and Maka wished he could just be quiet. What type of image was he giving to Soul's parents? "Papa will protect you!"

"Spirit!" Her mother suddenly butted in as she slammed her fists in the table. All eyes went toward her and Maka suddenly got the desire of running away. "How many times have I told you that this isn't the time and place for this?! Can't you behave just once? Goodness, you feel no embarrassment. Besides, you're no one to lecture the kids, so just keep your mouth shut."

Her father pouted, but, thankfully, he returned to look at his plate. Soul's stepmother though was cracking up while Soul pretended to not care. Maka couldn't help, but silently thank her mother. "You were saying, Soul?" Her mother suddenly said to him with a smile. "You were about to tell us how you met our Maka. I want to hear that story too."

He grunted as he slumped back on his chair. Their meeting was definitely not a matter to speak in public especially not in front of them. Maka finally sliced a piece of pie and placed it in her mouth. She carefully ate, letting the rich flavor run through her mouth while she listened to Soul speak.

"Maka has always been in my class." Soul began, closing his eyes and trying to hide some his embarrassment. Maka could tell that he was struggling with his words. "So I didn't technically meet her. I always kind of knew her, I guess. Umm, I don't really know how to put it. She always just kind of been there, I just never talked to her until a couple of months ago."

Maka could feel her heart thumping loudly inside her and she hoped Soul wouldn't tell them their entire story. It would probably take three or four days to tell them everything they had ever gone through. From happiness to horrors, they had already lived through it all and all in less than a year. They were pretty amazing that they had made it that far.

"And?" Her mother said a bit excitedly, lifting herself from her seat a little. She was looking at them intently and Maka could feel the pressure she was sending toward them. "Go on, Soul. Tell us what happens next? Did you talk to her or did she talk to you? Did you two kiss? How did you ask her out? How did you even realize that you liked her? I mean, I know my daughter is beautiful and smart, but how did you notice it?"

"Mother!" Maka said through her teeth, feeling her face blush. "That's really not necessary! That belongs in our private lives."

"Oh, Maka. I want to hear Soul say it." She whined like a little kid and for a minute there, she sounded worse than her dad. Maka sighed and turned to look at Soul's dad. Of course, though, he was as stiff as a rock and he just kept staring. Maka wondered if he was even there with them. He was definitely weird, but some his serious and quiet attributes would probably fit quite nicely with her parents. "Go on, Soul. Maka would interrupt anymore."

Soul hesitated again and instead he stuffed his mouth with pie. That kept him occupied for a while, but when he was finished, her mother kept pressuring him. Pretty soon, he had no choice but to give in. "I started talking to her, okay?!" Soul snapped, probably hoping that was enough to make them happy. "Of course, being as stubborn as she is, she kept pushing me away and before I knew it she had me chasing her all over. Then we just started going out and now we're here. That's basically it."

"Aww, you didn't give us any details. You're just like Maka. She didn't give me any details either. I'm left the same as before." Her mother complained as she sat back on her chair. Then, Maka abruptly heard her laugh. "Still, it's cute. You guys are perfect for each other. I don't think I've ever seen my Maka so happy."

"Of course you haven't when you haven't even been here half the time." Her dad said under his little cloud of gloom. He was messing around pie with his fork, not even bothering to eat it. "I've seen Maka happy plenty of times, way before this boy showed up in her life. You should have seen her when she moved on to high school or when she made a perfect score on her exam for the first time. She was happy then." Maka could tell that he close to losing it, breaking in any minute into tears. "Oh, Maka! Why did you have to leave me?!"

"Oh, Mr. Albarn. We have to understand that our children grow up and that they'll have to leave sooner or later." Soul's stepmother said to him, but Maka wasn't sure if her dad was even listening. "It's better that they enjoy themselves now, when they're young and full of energy. I was always told that one must live life to the fullest, so you'll have no regrets in the future. They should live happily and make up for all the misery that's around the world."

"Yes, I agree as well." Her mother added, but Maka didn't believe her. Until not long ago, she wanted to take her away, not caring what she wanted or how she felt. "Even so, they should be careful. Because they're young and full of energy, they might end up doing some foolish things."

"Yes! I agree with that!" Her dad suddenly jumped in frantically. "Do hear that, Maka?! Don't do any foolish things! Even though you and this guy are living under the same roof, you must, I repeat, you must keep away from physical desires! Ab-"

"Dad!" Maka quickly said, stopping him before he could embarrass her even more. Why? Why did he have to do that to her and in front of Soul's parents? What would they think of her? Would they think she was attracted to that sort of thing? It was all her dad's fault. It was all his fault. "That isn't necessary! You don't have to say that over and over again! We get it already! Geez!"

"You know what? I think you're dad needs some fresh air." Her mother suddenly said as she walked over to him. She grabbed him tightly by the collar and pulled him up from his chair, not showing any sign of consideration. "Please excuse us. Spirit here, could use some fresh air."

The maid guided them out the dining room and Maka found herself alone with Soul and his parents. She suddenly felt a deep long silence creeping in, but she was too nervous to start a conversation. She could tell that Soul's stepmother probably felt the same way. Now that her meddling parents were gone, she could feel the heavy presence of Soul's dad. Maka wondered if he was always like that and she wondered how in the world Soul's stepmother could support being married to a rock.

Out of nowhere, Soul's dad suddenly stood up. His chair screeched loudly against the wooden floor, his dessert left completely untouched. He turned his head to look at Soul, making Maka silently gulp. He was definitely scary. They glared at one another for several seconds which intensified the atmosphere.

"Soul," His deep voice called out to him. "There's something we need to talk about."

With that, he walked out the dinning room and it wasn't long before Soul followed him. He didn't look too happy about it, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice. Maka watched Soul silently and, as he stepped out, he quickly turned around to give her a small smile. He probably didn't want her to worry.

Maka just hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that everything would be okay.

…

Soul followed him. He followed even though he didn't want to. Then again, Soul wasn't surprised to see his dad acting the same as always. He was always cold and distant from everyone. Even during parties or social functions, Soul remembered his dad always locking himself away in his room. Even so, Soul always got a feeling that his dad was especially cold toward him.

He never bothered to care about him, so what in the world could he possibly have to say to him now? As far as he knew, they hardly even crossed words with one another. It was strange that he had finally taken an interest in him after all those years that had passed by. He wasn't flattered nor did he care, he was just a bit curious. He wondered what type of thoughts were going through his dad's head. He wondered why he had suddenly called him out like that.

It wasn't long before they arrived to his dad's office. His dad opened the door for him and they both walked inside. Soul looked around and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember the last time he had stepped foot inside his dad's study room. There were shelves all over the place, filled with several rows of books and small sofas were smacked in the middle of the room. The place looked a little run down, with little to no maintenance.

His dad silently walked over to his desk, sitting down in his chair. He motioned Soul to sit down in one of the seats that were nearby, but he didn't bother. He wanted to get this over with this as soon as possible. He didn't know how much longer he could be there. The only reason he hadn't left already was because of his somewhat mom. Then, Maka's parents had been enough to keep his mind busy and distracted.

"I see that you're doing well." His dad suddenly told him, placing his chin on top of his hands, his face remaining firm.

Soul smirked and turned his gaze somewhere else. So now he cares how he has been doing? After many years of ignoring him, he finally looks at him? If he would have done this a couple of years back, then he probably would have been jumping with joy. Now, though, he could care less what his dad said. It wouldn't have any affect on him. Not now. "I haven't been doing well." Soul told him, making sure he grabbed his attention. "I've been doing great and it's no thanks to you."

"I see." He coughed a few times before he swiveled his chair to the side. He stared at the wall with seriousness, his old hands gripping tightly onto the chair's handles. "I'm glad, then."

"You're glad?" Soul commented almost as a laugh. He was trying so hard to remain calm, but he could slowly feel his blood boiling inside him. "Like hell you are. Why don't you just come out and say it, huh? Why don't you just say that you've never given a damn about me? Huh? Why don't you just tell me that Wes has always been your favorite and you did everything you could to make me realize that? Huh? Why don't you say it!? Why do you keep holding it back?! You've never cared about me. You've never loved me, so what the hell could you possibly say to me now? You don't know anything about me."

"I don't hate you, Soul." His dad said, making Soul freeze in his place. He gritted his teeth as he clutched his hands together. "You're my son. I can't hate you and I can't make myself hate you."

"Oh yeah? That's what you say now." Soul told him, crossing his hands and giving him a devilish smirk. "You don't have to fake it. It's okay if you hate me because I won't care. You can do whatever you want and I won't care."

"I don't hate you and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." Even though he was saying that to him, Soul could still feel his voice a bit dry. It was strange for him to be hearing such words coming out of his dad's mouth. There was definitely something going on. His dad wouldn't just call him there just to tell him something like that or would he?

"I was being serious, though." His dad said again, spinning his chair forward again. He leaned his elbows against the table as he stared at him expressionless. "I'm glad you're doing well. I can tell this girl has done some great change in you. She seems to have influenced you well."

"Yeah, because she did what you never could. She gave me something that you couldn't possibly give me." Soul told him and even though he didn't like it, he could feel some hatred escaping from his voice. "Who knows where the hell I would be. If it wasn't thanks to her, I would probably be out dead somewhere. I always thought my existence was meaningless because of you. That's the impression you always gave. I didn't understand why. I didn't know the reason as to why you could hate your own son. I didn't get it until Wes told me."

His dad's face changed a little which brought Soul some more anger. "That's right. Are you surprised that Wes actually had the guts to tell me? I know everything and to be honest, I understand. I killed her. I brought my mother to her death. Isn't that right? Isn't that why you and Wes always felt resentment toward me? I took away someone important to you. My birth destroyed your life with her."

"It's true. You're mother did die and I did love her very much. She was everything to me, Soul. I never thought of the possibility of living without her. There were complications during labor and there were nothing the doctors could do. But she, out of her, managed to give birth to you." His dad closed his eyes as he choked on his words. "It was hard for me to look at you, Soul. You're her exact image."

There was a moment of silence and Soul didn't know what to say. He looked down at the floor, his chest suddenly feeling heavy. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"I'm glad you paid Meredith and I a visit." His dad had completely changed the topic, pushing back his glasses. He took a deep breath before he turned his back on him. It seemed to Soul that he was finally going to get down to the point. "There's something important I need to tell you. Something that I have yet to discuss with Wes."

Soul stiffened a little. His dad was about to tell him something he hadn't even told Wes? Placing his hands in his pockets, Soul tried to act like he didn't care. He tried to act indifferent and disinterested. "Oh. Isn't this a surprise?" He replied with some sarcasm. "I wonder."

"A couple of weeks ago, I was diagnosed with emphysema." His dad began, but Soul's body was already paralyzed. "I don't know if you know about it, but it basically means that my lungs are destroyed. Naturally, I've quit smoking, but that isn't enough anymore. Therapy is no good and the medication give me little relief. I find myself running out of breath quite frequently along with chest pains. I don't know how long I've had this, but it's probably been for a while now. If I don't get a lung transplant, I'll probably end up joining your mother."

Soul didn't know what to say.

"Sometimes I think to myself. I wonder, if I even want a transplant. What's the point of living if I'm completely miserable?" His dad still kept looking away and the only thing Soul could see was the back of his chair. "The moment your mother died, a part of me died along with her."

Soul wanted to run out the room. He didn't want to hear his dad talk anymore. He didn't. He wanted him to shut up. He wanted him to tell him that it was all a stupid sick joke. He would preferred it a thousands times for his dad to tell him that he hated him than to hear him say that he was dying. Soul didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He could feel himself getting angrier. He could feel himself getting frustrated.

"To be honest, I don't know how much longer I have to live since I'm also vulnerable to a heart attack." His dad continued on and Soul could hear his voice silently fading away. "I haven't told anyone yet. I haven't told your brother nor Meredith. You're the first one to know of my condition."

"Why?" Soul said through his teeth, feeling angry at himself. He felt angry at himself for caring, for feeling, for understanding. He felt anger toward his dad for making him go through something like that. He wasn't expecting it. There was no way he could have prepared himself for something so devastating. "Why are you telling me? Why do you call me out for something like this? Huh? Why?"

"I can't possibly make up for all the years I've abandoned you. There's nothing I can do to give you the love and the warmth I was suppose to give you as a child. I know. I can't blame you for hating me. I can't blame you for anything because everything is my fault." His father finally turned around in his chair and Soul was surprised to see his dad, despite his solemn face, with tears swelling in his eyes. "Still, I've been thinking to myself, that there must be something I could to make it up to you. There has to be something I could do to show you that I've always cared about you, my son."

Soul took a step back as he stared at his dad. He was starting to fight back his own tears.

"So I came up with a conclusion," His dad told him, placing his chin above his hands again after pushing his glasses into place. "Upon my death, whenever that may be, you will inherit this house and also more than half of my fortune. You will succeed a great piece of my company and I will give you the music hall that's currently under remodeling."

Soul took another step back. He couldn't believe what his dad was saying and he had just about had enough. "I would much rather hear you telling me that you'll search for a desire to live! What's the point of you giving me all that stuff if you're gonna be dead!"

That was it, giving his dad one last look, Soul walked out his office, making sure his hair covered his face. He immediately came face to face with Maka and the others, but he walked right passed them. He headed toward the door at full speed, ignoring the maids that were asking him if he was okay.

When he stepped outside, he quickly went toward the nearest tree and banged his fist hard on the trunk, feeling blood pour out from his knuckles. The sun was out and the sky was cloudy, but there was nothing in that moment that could possibly warm him up. There was nothing that could change what he was feeling.

After four years or so, after his long absence, he finally faces his dad to receive the most dreadful news ever. He couldn't take it. Soul thought he hated him. He thought he wouldn't care, but he did. The fact that his dad was dying not only scared him, but it hurt him. He didn't want him to die. He was dad, his father, and despite his flaws, Soul did care about him. Even though he gave him the cold shoulder since he could remember, Soul didn't want him to go. Soul didn't want both his parents to leave him.

"Soul," He could hear Maka's voice behind him. He turned to look at her and he rapidly came into contact with her beautiful green eyes. She took a step toward him, his body completely shaking when her hand touched his. "Are you okay?"

"Maka," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He couldn't hide his feelings from her. He couldn't conceal the sadness that was growing inside him. He needed her. In that moment, she was really everything he needed. Soul buried his face in her neck before he felt her patting his hair. "Maka."

He was going to inherit the vast house. He was going to get a part of his dad's company and a great amount of his money. He was going to get the music hall he had taken Maka to a couple of months ago as well. Still, he was going to get all that at the cost of his dad's life? No. He didn't want any of that if his dad was going to die. He wasn't ready to see him part the world. Not yet.

There were still so many things they could do. There were still so many things that could happen. Their relationship could improve like the way it had with his brother. Soul could learn to forgive. He could learn to forget the many years he wasn't with him. But, how could any of that happen if he was going to die? Why couldn't he just find that lung transplant and live? He had the money, so what the hell was he waiting for? What?

He still needed him. Wes still needed him. His stepmother still needed him. Was it that hard for him to see that he's still important? Soul wished his dad could stop living in the past. He wished his dad could just move on. His life had stopped because of his mother's death and he wasn't looking forward. His dad wasn't fighting for his future and there was nothing he, his own son, could do about it. There was nothing he could do to change his mind.

"Maka," Soul whispered again, embracing her tighter, burying his head deeper into her neck. "I don't want you to see me cry."

…


	53. Once or Twice

**Soul Eater**

_Why didn't I update yesterday when I was suppose to? Well, I finally got myself a Tumblr account. Yes, and I must say that it is quite addicting especially when you fill it up with nothing but anime. It's really fun and I'm so glad I made one. I'm still not sure how to use it, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it eventually. So, if you like, you can follow me; kinsler05 .tumblr .com Yay!_

_Well, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! You guys are awesome! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 53 - Once or Twice**

He thought things couldn't get worse. He thought that once he visited his parents everything would finally flow smoothly. He thought he would finally be able to be happy with Maka. Of course, Soul had no idea how wrong he was. His dad threw him a bomb, a bomb he didn't expect and didn't have planned. His dad was dying, but what made matters worse was the fact that his dad had given up trying. His dad had accepted his unbelievable fate.

It angered him. It angered him to no end to know that he couldn't do anything. It angered him because he wanted to help him even after all the years he had ignored. It angered him because upon his death he would inherit most his fortune. There was so many times Soul tried to call Wes. He wanted to talk to him about his dad's condition. He wanted to tell Wes about what was going on so maybe they could find a solution together. Still, who was he to tell Wes such news? That responsibility belonged to his father.

So what was he suppose to do next then? Was he suppose to sit back and let his dad die and suffer alone? His dad hadn't told anyone about his problem, making him carry the burden alone. Even so, Soul didn't know if keeping quiet was really the best thing to do. It was true that he didn't want his somewhat mother and Wes to go through the same thing he was going through, but they, being family, also had the right to know. His dad couldn't keep it from them forever.

The only one that knew about all of this was Maka. He couldn't keep something so important from her. Besides, even if he did try to hide it, she would eventually find out since, as of late, he wasn't feeling himself. He wasn't in the mood to do anything and if it wasn't thanks to Maka, he probably wouldn't even feel motivated to go to school. That was also part of the reason why he had taken a few days off from work and Joe, being as nice as he was, allowed him too. Soul just needed some time for himself.

So, unlike other days, Soul sat next to Maka while Black*Star had a little basketball match with Kid. Despite Black*Star's skills, Kid was doing a pretty good job defending himself and was actually playing along. As Soul watched them, he let out a long sigh, leaning his head back against the bench. There was just too much on his mind. There was no way he would ever be able to relax.

"Soul?" Maka's sweet voice called out to him, placing her book down on her lap. She looked at him with her soft green eyes showing nothing, but concern. He didn't want to worry her. "Is everything okay? You want to go home?"

"It's okay. I'll probably feel worse stuck in that house. It feels good out here." Soul told her, giving her a small smile, but she wasn't convinced at all. He patted her head and pulled her toward him. Man, did he love that girl. "What about you? Can you actually study out here?"

"Soul, you're changing the topic." Maka pouted, completely closing her book. She turned her body slightly, so that she was facing him. Then, she placed her hand over his, making a chill run down his spine. "You haven't been yourself, Soul. I'm sure you know that as well. You've hardly eaten at all and you only talk to me when I talk to you. I know it must be hard what you're going through and I know I can't possibly understand, but if you ever need anything, you know you can always tell me, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Soul told her and his chest began to feel a little lighter. He gripped on her hand as he looked down at the ground. Of course, she knew he was down especially after he had cried in front of her. He regretted it so much since guys like him weren't suppose to do those kinds of things. "We should really plan a better trip next time."

"That would be nice. It would help us take our mind off things." Maka agreed to him, sighing. She began to fix the buttons on his shirt since, apparently, he hadn't done such a good job in the morning. "But where too? I don't think we can afford one right now."

"I think we can." Soul told her, grabbing on her hands and kissing them. He gave a small smile, hoping he would be able to lift her spirits. Whenever he was down, Maka would also tend to feel the same way. "How about we go to the beach this weekend? I'll have to ask Joe about it. I don't know if Kilik is going to be able to cover for me. I'll have to ask him too."

"Soul, you shouldn't get yourself into problems at work. What will Joe think of you if you keep taking all these days off? You're gonna end up fired." Maka was lecturing him, but Soul acted like a good kid and pretended to listen to her obediently. "What if you end up getting replaced? I don't want that to happen. It seems like such a peaceful place to work at after all."

"Peaceful? That place is anything, but peaceful with that jerk working there. I swear, he makes me furious." Soul said through his teeth, clenching his fists together. There was another thing. He wondered if Hiro had been serious about his stupid threat. That idiot had practically threaten him that he would be able to take Maka away from him in more ways than one. At at that point, Soul didn't know whether to believe him or not, but he was going to make sure Hiro doesn't get close to her.

"Remember Maka, it's a part time job and Joe is pretty cool." Soul told her, leaning back on the bench again. He looked up at the cloudless sky, feeling the sticky air surround him. "I'm sure Joe wouldn't mind if I explained to him what's going on."

"Yeah, but what's the rush?" Maka asked him, tilting her head a little. "I mean, couldn't we just wait until summer? It's not far from today. We could plan something out more carefully."

"Summer isn't going to work out, Maka." Soul quickly said, looking away from her. "That's when I'm really gonna work my butt off. I already have plans for the summer and I'm sure it's gonna impact our lives pretty drastically. So, that's why we'll go to beach next weekend. What do say? Do you wanna go?"

"Of course, I do! I can't wait! Thank you so much for inviting me! That's what best friends do after all! Not! Oh, Soul! What the heck are you doing?!" Black*Star said sarcastically through his teeth, wrapping his arm around his neck and pretending to choke him. "Were you planning to travel without me?! Without me, the amazing Black*Star!? What type of friend does that, anyways! You know what, I'm inviting myself!"

Soul pushed him off, standing up from the bench. "Like hell you're coming with us! You should learn not to eavesdrop on other people's business! Like it or not, Black*Star, you're not coming with us! Plan your trip when you get yourself a girlfriend."

"You don't pay attention to me anymore!" Black*Star pointed at him with the index finger, but a sly smile was forming on his face. "This is the only thing that can make it up! If you don't take me, then I won't be your friend anymore!"

He was acting like a child and Soul was really restraining himself from whacking him on the head. He grumbled with frustration as Maka gave him a comical shrug. If he didn't do something, he would have to cancel his already thought out trip with Maka. "Stop being such an idiot!" Soul snapped at him, crossing his hands. "There's no way you're attaching your ass with us! There's no way you'll fit in my motorcycle, so just forget about it."

"I could ask my driver to take us. That would save you some trouble." Kid suddenly commented out of nowhere, wrapping a towel around his neck. He was dripping with droplets of sweat. Soul stared at him, tempted to whack him in the head too. Why the hell were they butting in? Still, the fact that Kid was willing to drive them kind of made his ears perk up. "Just tell me when and where. I don't think it'd be a problem."

"See, there you go, there you go!" Black*Star said a little too excitedly before letting out a loud laugh, grinning like an idiot. "Problem solved! Kid will just take all of us! This is so awesome! California, here I come! You all are about to be honored with my godly presence!"

"Damn, Black*Star!" Soul stared at him and it seemed like he was going to end up stuck with both Kid and Black*Star. That's not what he wanted. He wanted to spend a nice mini vacation with Maka. Alone. Now, yhanks to Black*Star's big mouth, everything was ruined. "You're so annoying!"

"Oh, I can't wait to look at all those cute girls." Black*Star said, but Soul could tell he was just playing around. It was so obvious that he only had eyes for Tsubaki. He wouldn't be able to hook up with any other girl if it wasn't her. "I can't wait to see what Maka looks like in a swimsuit!"

This time, Soul did walk over to Black*Star and punched him hard across the face. Black*Star, of course, couldn't stop laughing, but Soul didn't find anything humorous. "Stop being an asshole." Soul pretended to crack his knuckles and he was glad that he was finally able to take his mind off all his problems. "You say that shit one more time and I'll rip your eyes out. If you wanna go that badly, then fine, but we're bringing Tsubaki too. Maybe you'll finally be able to have some bonding time."

"What! You better not!" Soul could see Black*Star blushing which caused him to smirk. "She's not gonna wanna come anyways! Don't think she'll come just because you're inviting her! Don't think every girl falls for your charms! Not everyone is like Maka over here, who practically drools over you."

"She'll come if I invite her." Maka suddenly stated as she pouted. She got up from her bench, the book in her hands, and stood up next to him. "Maybe, since all of you are going anyways, we can invite Liz and her sister. I'm sure they'll love to come along with us. Besides, a trip to Cali isn't fun if we don't bring our friends along right?"

"Liz?!" Kid suddenly stuttered to himself. Soul could see him trembling, but it was understandable. One of the things Maka had told him before about was about his indescribable crush on Liz. Maybe, he'll finally find the guts to talk to her. "You're kidding, right, Maka?! I mean, yeah, that would be a good idea, but what if she says no? Yeah, that's it! I'm sure she's a busy girl, there's no way she'll make it, right?!"

"Well, since this trip is already basically ruined," Soul began as he patted Maka in the head. "We might as well invite them. I haven't really talked to them in a long time."

"I'm sure, it'll be fun." Maka commented with some enthusiasm before she whispered something inside his ear. "Maybe I'll finally get Kid to confess his feelings. That's what he has always wanted and I would love to see him happy with the girl he likes. He's too shy to go up to her on his own, though. I'm going to have to give him some encouragement. I just hope Liz doesn't completely blow him off. I don't think I'll be able to stand seeing his heart break."

"Same here." Soul whispered back at her, his body slightly turning so that Black*Star and Kid wouldn't hear them. "Black*Star has liked Tsubaki for what seems like years. He's too stubborn and too arrogant to say his feelings out loud. At least, Kid over there recognizes he likes her, but Black*Star? Man, that guy is an idiot. I don't know how in the world he fell for such a nice girl like Tsubaki. They're so different."

"We're different, too." Maka stated, placing her finger on top of her chin.

"Yeah, I know." Soul smirked at her, grabbing her wrist so he could give her a quick kiss. He could hear Black*Star and Kid gasping, but he didn't care. "But we were able to make it on our own. I don't think these dimwits are able to pull it off."

"I guess, they just need some help." Maka said with a sigh as she looked up at the cloudless sky. The sun was warm even though it was still early in the afternoon. In an hour he would have to go to work, something he hated because of a certain co-worker he couldn't stand. "Still, I would have loved to gone alone with you. I don't understand what's happening in the summer, though. Why are you planning to work so hard?"

"Because," Soul gave her another grin as he placed his head on top hers. "There's something important I need to give you."

...

Maka didn't know how long she had waited, but her patience was driving low again. She hated being alone in the house with silence creeping in all over. She couldn't concentrate in her studies because it was too quiet. She tried putting on some music, but that only made her feel worse. In the end, she decided to close all her books and take break. She quickly whipped up some food, placed it bag and headed toward Soul's work place.

He was going to scold at her for sure. Maka could already hear him barking at her for coming outside so late. Still, Maka had to learn to do things on her own again. She couldn't always depend on Soul forever. Besides, she was about to be seventeen and it was more than clear that she wasn't a child anymore.

It wasn't like she was going to meet up with creeps all the time. She and Soul were already coming close to surpassing all their trials, pr so she hoped, and Maka was sure that there peaceful days were just around the corner.

With everything that was happening with Soul's dad, Maka felt a deep prolonged sadness. She really hoped he would find a lung transplant so that he would be able to live. With his money and his influence, Maka was sure he would be able to do it. The only problem was that he was giving up before he even tried.

Soul was really affected by it and she really wished she could do something to help him. She hated seeing him so troubled and so agonized even if it was understandable. He tried to act normal around her and around others, but Maka couldn't help but wonder if he was really okay. His life so far on him had been pretty tough.

Maka silently gulped to herself as she continued on walking down the side. She was starting to feel nervous. It had been a while since she had last gone out on her own and it did kind of scared her to think that Giriko or Asura could pop out at any moment. Taking a deep breath, Maka tried to focus on her steps. They were gone. They were gone to who knows where and the likelihood of them ever showing up before her were slim. Even so, it still gave her the chills to think about it.

It wasn't long before Maka finally arrived at Soul's work place. It already had the closed sign, so Maka was sure Soul would come out in any second. Sighing to herself, Maka walked over to the door and leaned against the nearby window. She watched the people walk by, making sure none of them were the people she still kind of feared. Things weren't so bad because of the street lights and the constant sound of cars and people talking. She was by no means alone, so she was sure everything was going to be okay.

Looking down at the bag in her hand, Maka started to think about her trip to the beach. She hadn't planned for something like that at all, but she was glad Soul had brought it up. Even though her friends were also coming, Maka still felt excited. She'll finally have the perfect opportunity to bring Kid and Liz together. She'll finally be able to pay him back for all his support.

However, she couldn't help but wonder why Soul had refused to go during summer. She didn't understand why he was going to work so hard during the summer when summer was usually a time to relax and have fun. It would be their last summer as high school students after all and Maka was really looking forward to it even though she would have to spend some time with her mother's new family.

Maka's spirits suddenly sank to the bottom at the thought of that. For the first time ever, she would finally meet her baby brother. Maka winced to herself, shaking her head. It was strange for her to imagine herself with a baby brother or sister for that matter.

Suddenly, the door finally flew opened, making Maka perk up a bit. A smile grew on her face since she expected to see Soul, but instead, she ended up coming face to face with a guy with blond hair. Maka stared at him and that's when she remembered that he was Soul's co-worker, the co-worker that he didn't really seem to like. Maka sighed to herself as she leaned her body against the window. She would have to wait for Soul for a bit longer.

"Hey," Maka suddenly heard the blonde guy talk to her. She turned around to see him standing right next to her. He smiled at her swiftly before he spoke. "You're that girl from the other day, aren't you? You were the girl that was talking to Soul." Maka didn't understand if he was talking to her or to himself. Then, he extended his hand in front of her, ready to greet her properly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hiro and as you already know, I work with Soul. Of course, I have been working for a much longer timer."

"Oh, well, it's, umm, nice to meet you." Maka said back to him, trying her best to sound polite. Even though she was going out with Soul, she was still socially awkward and that was an aspect of her that was never going to go away. She still got kind of nervous meeting new people unexpectedly.

"You're Soul's girlfriend, right?" He asked her and when she slightly nodded, she could see his eyebrow twitch. Then, another bright smile grew on his face. "I knew it. That's why you come pick him up and check on him. That's so nice of you. I wish I had a girlfriend like that. That Soul is one lucky guy, trapping a girl like you. Yes. So, what's your name?"

Maka hesitated since she didn't know if giving her name to the guy Soul hates was a good idea. She gulped to herself as she looked at the door and when she saw no one coming, Maka began to feel obligated to talk to the guy in front of her. "I'm Maka Albarn." Maka quickly said in a low voice before washing away that awkward moment with a question. "By any chance, do you know when Soul's coming out?"

"Maka Albarn. That's a nice name, you know that?" He said to her with a smile as he leaned against the wall with her. Maka silently bit her lip since she really didn't need his company. "About Soul, I have no idea when he's coming out. For all I know he could be staying there for another hour or two. He just started and he's already asked for so many days off. What kind of employee does that? He's just lucky that Joe's nice. At any other job, he probably would have already been fired. I guess not everyone can be as perfect as me."

"Right." Maka just said with disbelief as she reached for her phone inside her pocket. She decided to text Soul instead. The guy that was next to her didn't answer her question at all. When she was done with her text, Maka could feel him staring at her.

"You know why I also think Joe hasn't fired Soul yet?" Hiro said, another smirk forming in his face. He crossed his hands like if he was assessing all the probabilities inside his head. "It's hard for me to admit, but that guy brings in a lot of customers. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen so many customers like the way I've been seeing them recently. He's pretty popular already."

Maka stared at him, not sure why he was telling her all of that. She already knew that Soul was a popular guy. She didn't have to be reminded. Besides, she was already used to it. Maka shrugged her shoulder before turning to look at the busy street again. She hoped the guy next to her would go home soon.

"The funny thing is that most of these customers that Soul is pulling in are females. Naturally." Hiro nodded before he placed his hands behind his head. He looked at her again, but this time with a more devilish grin. "I can see them swooning all over him. They all go up to him and it seems to me like he doesn't have a problem with it. He ends up having a little bit too much fun with them. You can see them constantly joking around and laughing. That's why I wondered if you were really his girlfriend since he seems to be sort of a womanizer."

"So what?" Maka said a bit surprised at herself. She bit her lip, her mind disbelieving everything. Either this guy was try to make Soul look bad or he was just straight up weird. "It's his job. He's suppose to be nice to them or else they'll stop shopping there. You have to use every tactic you have when it comes to business."

"Aren't you a bit scared, then?" He said to her, his smirk never leaving his face. He got closer to her and he was really starting to creep her out. Maka took a step back, hoping Soul would come out the door in any second. "Aren't you scared that Soul will end up cheating on you? You really don't seem like his type. He goes much better with one of those pretty fashion girls, the ones that dip their faces with makeup."

Maka gave him a smirk of her own, showing no sign of hesitation. "What do you possibly know about Soul? You don't know anything, so stop talking bad about him. He's an amazing person and I know he would never cheat on me. A person like you would never understand something like that."

"If trust people too much," Hiro told her and his face got more serious than before. He wasn't playing around anymore. "You'll only end up regretting it later. Soul is just like any other person. He has flaws and mistakes too. He isn't perfect. He could cheat on you just like any other huy. You shouldn't get too cocky with yourself. A guy like Soul could get tired of you in any second."

"If Soul ever does cheat on me, then that will be my problem, not yours." Maka tried to keep herself calm, but hearing Hiro's voice in general was annoying. She could see know why Soul didn't like him. Three minutes with him and Maka already despised him. "What Soul does or doesn't do, isn't your concern. He can take as many days off as he wants to and he can talk to whoever wants to. It's none of your business."

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. He forcefully cupped her face with his hand, making her look at him, a flashback suddenly crossing through her mind. "He's going end up getting tired of you and you're going end up getting tired of him as well. Don't you think it's better if you just end it now before you get to that point?"

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to break up with Soul." Maka tried to push herself away, but his grip was firm. "Why don't you get a life!"

"I wouldn't mind being your second then." He suddenly whispered, getting himself even closer. "If you ever get bored with Soul, I'll be more than happy to take you over to my place. You're such an interesting girl. You fascinate me. I think we would really get along well, if you know what I mean. We really should get to know each other a little more."

When he was about to close the gap and when he finally came close to kissing her, Maka dropped her bag and slapped him hard across the face, catching him completely off guard. Her face was red with anger and she was surprised that she hadn't exploded yet. She had gotten the attention from the people walking by, but she didn't care. In that moment, she could probably break the wall.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" Maka exclaimed, clenching her fists together as she stared at him. "I would never do something like that! Not now, not in a million years! I don't want you and I don't need you! If you don't get out of my sight in three seconds, I swear I'll tell Soul to beat the crap out of you!"

"You're making a mistake." He said silently, his hand placed over cheek. He still seemed to be in a state of shock. That was probably the first time a girl had ever slapped him. "You can't do this to me. You can reject me that way."

"Yes, I can." Maka furrowed her eyebrows at him, hoping she had gotten the message clear. "I don't want anything to do with you or with anyone. I'm fine the way I am, so just go away and leave me alone."

He stared at her for what seemed like hours and when he finally started walking away, Maka felt close to falling on her knees. She picked up her bag, trying her best to shake off her anger. She would make sure to never encounter him again and she hoped he did the same. Still, it scared her to think that it was happening again.

She was reliving what she had gone through when she had first met Soul.

...


	54. Irresistible

**Soul Eater**

_I'm very very sorry for the late update! I didn't mean to, so I hope you can forgive me. It's been a pretty stressful week and I found myself updating my other stories because they hadn't been updated in what seemed like years. I was suppose to update yesterday, but sleep got the best of me. _

_Of course, earlier that day, I did manage to read Soul Eater chapter 109! Now I have to find some way to wait for a month for the next chapter. I can't wait! Ahh! _

_Well, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! This story is getting soooo lengthy, so please forgive me! Also, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! _

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 54 - Irresistible **

It was a bit strange, but Soul wasn't going to complain about. He like the silence even though it had already been stretched out for quite some time. He was was at work and for some reason, Hiro was being quiet, something that was completely unlike him. Soul wasn't going to deny the fact that he was curious about his change in attitude. He had never seen him like that before. He wondered if someone had finally put him in his place.

Letting out a sigh, Soul charged the customer's CDs before giving Hiro another suspicious look. He was doing the same thing he was except he was quiet. He wasn't talking with the customers, he was bickering with him, he wasn't bragging, he wasn't looking overly excited. For once, Hiro actually looked normal. Soul shrugged his shoulders deciding to just ignore the freak.

Whether he was down or not, Soul wasn't about to go out of his way to make him feel better. He could care less what a jerk like him was feeling or not. He still hadn't forgotten his threat and he hated him for saying such crap. Then again, he was usually a bit touchy with anything that had to do with Maka. If anyone messed with her, whether it was directly or indirectly, he would make sure they felt his wrath.

After paying, the customer left with a very satisfied smile and the store was left empty. Soul looked at clock, realizing that it was time to close. He yawned with some relief. He had had such a long day. With school and work, Soul was just about ready to go home. He wanted to be in Maka's arms again. He wanted to feel her kisses. He wanted to be with her so badly. If she didn't live with him, then they probably wouldn't have any time for each other at all.

Still, everything was already settled concerning their trip. They would all go to the beach on Saturday and Kid had agreed to drive them there. Of course, he and Maka had also invited Tsubaki, Liz and her sister. If Black*Star and Kid were going to come along, Soul didn't see anything wrong with inviting them along as well. Maybe Black*Star would finally do something about his long 2 year crush and maybe Kid would finally talk to Liz.

Soul stretched out his hands in the air as snatched his name tag from his shirt. He tossed it on the counter before he headed to the door to flip the close sign. When he turned back around, Soul found Hiro staring at him with anger. Soul lifted an eyebrow, but ignored him completely. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Soul walked over to the counter again and began to clean around his area.

"Hey, you." Soul said without even bothering to look up at him. He could feel him staring at him intensely and it was really starting to bother him. "It's your turn to close up the place."

Hiro didn't say anything and when he gave him a quick glance, Soul found him staring at the floor. He was clutching his fists tightly before he violently banged them on the counter. It wasn't until then that Soul realized that Hiro wasn't angry; he was furious. Then, with a loud groan, Hiro threw everything that was on the counter to floor, missing the cash register by an inch. Soul quickly took a step back, looking at the mess and wondering if Hiro had finally lost it.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Soul snapped at him. How long had this crazy guy been holding back? "You're making a mess and I'm not going to be that cleans it up!"

"I just don't get it! I don't get it at all!" Hiro turned to look at him more furious than ever. He was breathing heavily and his fists were shaking vigorously. "I mean she likes you, right? So what do you have that I don't?! I don't get that and I don't understand why she would dare reject me after I completely offered myself to her! It doesn't make any sense! I'm a thousand times better than you. I'm a thousand times better looking than you! Heck, she should have come with me in a heartbeat! She's nothing to look at! She should be begging for a guy like me!"

"What the hell are you talking about, man?! Are you going crazy or what?!" Soul asked him, grabbing onto his shoulders so he could calm down even though it repulsed him. Of course, Hiro pushed him away. "Chill out! I don't care what the hell is wrong with you and I could give a damn if you broke up with your girlfriend or not, but I'm not going to let you destroy this place! So you better start cleaning up before I call Joe up here! He left us in charge because he trusts us! I'm not going to let you ruin that! Got it?! So you better pull your ass together and get working!"

"So what?" Hiro began with a creepy chuckle that slowly converted into a long dry laugh. "You've been here for a couple of days and you think you're better than me?! Ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! No! The funniest thing I've heard in all my life! I'm the best one here! You're nothing! You're absolutely nothing!"

"I don't give a damn." Soul hollered back at him. He had been all quiet all day and it was weird how he suddenly just explodes out of nowhere. What could have possibly ticked him off so much? "I'm leaving and you better clean up this place. If you don't, then I'm gonna tell Joe about your fit. He'll think twice before leaving you here next time."

"What did you possibly see in her?" Hiro suddenly asked him, completely ignoring his statement. "She's not pretty. She's not cute. She has no sense of style. She's what I call simple! No! No! She's mediocre! She less than average and yet, that ugly little flat-chested bitch had that freaking nerves to slap me!? She slapped me! I just don't understand why the hell she would something so stupid! I swear! What the hell was she thinking!? She's gonna regret! She's gonna regret staying with a guy like you instead of me!"

The words simple and flat-chested caught Soul's attention. He glared at Hiro as his anger slowly started to rise. He hoped Hiro wasn't talking about the person he had in mind. He hoped, for his own sake, that he wasn't talking about Maka. "What the hell are you saying?"

"That's right! I met your girlfriend yesterday!" Hiro spat at him with a smirk and with triumphant. "I wanted to meet her and I wanted to see what type of girls you were into. I must say, I am very disappointed! You could have done much much better! That girl has no appeal whatsoever! My 80 year old neighbor is better looking than her! I swear! What did you see in her?! What did she do to trap you?!"

"Say that one more time." Soul said through his teeth, clenching his fists together. "Say that one more time, you fucking ass."

"She's so damn right ugly!" Hiro hissed at him, taking a step back. "That's why I don't fucking understand why she would push me away when I tried to kiss her! Any girl like her, boyfriend or not, would die for one of my kisses! They would do anything to be with me! But her, that stupid whore, rejected me! She refused me! She slapped me! Slapped me even after I invited her over to fuck! What kind of girl is she?! Who would say no to a guy like me?!"

Soul grabbed Hiro by his collar, lifting him slightly in the air. In that moment, he could practically choke him. "You wish you had a girl as beautiful as her! You're not worthy nor do you deserve to have such a wonderful girl like her! You have no idea what she means to me, so you better stay away from her! She belongs to me! If you try to touch her one more time, I'll crack your skull in half!"

Pushing him back, Soul punched him as hard as he could across the face and he made sure he fell on the floor like the piece of trash he was. Soul picked him up again, giving him a death glare. He hoped his anger would decease, but it was still burning strongly inside him. "You understand what I'm fucking saying, right?! I better not see you near her! You can't have her because she's mine."

"You think you're so important, don't you?" Hiro stated as he wiped away some the blood that was dripping from the side of his mouth. He looked up at him with a menacing glare. "What did you see in such a girl? She's clearly not worth your time. You could have done a lot better. You should never settle for less."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?" Soul yelled at him, pushing him back on the floor, kicking him in the stomach. He had to calm himself down. If he let his anger get the best of him, then he would really would kill him. "Who I go out with is none of your business!"

"It's not like I wanted to have sex with her anyways! She's so ugly and unappealing!" Hiro snapped at him, struggling to get up from the floor. "I would never chase after a girl so ugly! Whether you like it or not, that's what she is! Her eyes look like cat eyes! How could you possibly find something like that attractive!? It's fucking creepy!"

Soul rolled his eyes before giving him a scary smirk. "Oh, that's what you say now after she slapped you and rejected you! You didn't say that before. You didn't say that when you first saw her. It stings, doesn't it?! You finally got what you deserve! You finally found a girl you can't and will not ever have!"

Without giving him one last look, Soul started walking away toward the door. He was done. If he stayed there any longer, then the real bloodshed would have started. He didn't want to lower himself to Hiro's level. He was an idiot, a complete dumbass. What kind of person in their right mind would call Maka ugly? She was beautiful and she was the most amazing person he had ever met in his entire life. A guy as stupid and brainless like Hiro would never understand Maka's worth, her value. She was more important than his life and he wasn't just going to let her get insulted.

Still, something was bothering him. Something inside him was keeping his anger alive. As he opened the door, Soul could hear Hiro shouting his name over and over again. Soul ignored him and stepped outside into the warm mild air. He placed his hands inside his pockets and starting heading home. Aside from Hiro's disgusting words, there was something else that was starting to fill his head.

Why didn't she tell him about Hiro? Why didn't she tell him that Hiro had tried to kiss her? Soul gritted his teeth together as he thought about it. The entire day passed and Maka didn't even mention it to him. She didn't even bring up the topic. She didn't even try to tell him that some creep had tried to make a pass on her. Did she hide it from him on purpose? Did something more happen? Soul hated it and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

She had seemed perfectly normally, so how would he have ever known? Soul looked up at the darken sky, furrowing his eyebrows to himself. He was glad Maka had slapped him and that she was able to defend herself. She had done the same thing to him before and he was glad she hadn't changed. Still, why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she call for help when he was just inside? Why was she still hesitating after everything they had been through? Did she not trust him?

He felt so pathetic. He was hurting himself with his own words and he felt that he was making a big deal out of nothing, but with everything that was going, Soul couldn't help it. His dad was currently dying and there were other things that he still couldn't forget. It's true that having Maka there made him a lot stronger, but if she's was hiding things from him now, then what could he expect later on? Were there other things that she was keeping away from him as well?

Whatever it was, Soul hoped Maka had a good reason for it.

...

For certain reasons, Maka had decided to just stay home. She had prepared Soul a nice dinner that she was sure he would enjoy. She had done her homework and she had even rented a couple of movies so they could watch together. Now, all she had to do was wait for him.

Maka was clearing up the table, putting away her books, when she heard someone opening the door. She quickly looked up and sure enough, she saw Soul stepping inside. Her face quickly lit up, but was shut down by Soul's unapproachable aura. Maka hesitated to speak since Soul looked like he had had it pretty tough at work. Clearing her throat, Maka hoped she would cheer him up a little. "Hey, Soul. It's good to have you home." Maka told him, walking toward him. She kissed him gently in the lips, but she received no response. "I made dinner. Would you like some?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Soul told her coldly, completely avoiding her gaze. Something was wrong. Soul had never turned down her food. No matter how burnt, how nasty or how uncooked it looked, Soul would always eat even if he was already full. Without saying another word, he plopped himself on the sofa and grabbed the remote control. He turned on the TV and he impatiently began to flip through the channels.

Maka let out a small sigh as she walked over to him. She sat down next to him, tilting her head so she could get a better look at him. Of course, every time she got closer, Soul would turn his head in another direction, avoiding her eyes. "Hey, Soul?" Maka began after she got tired of waiting for him to notice her. "What's wrong? Did something happen at work?"

He didn't say anything, but Maka could see his face expression change. He began to flip through the channels faster, pushing the button like if he was playing a video game. Maka snatched the remote from him and turned off the TV. She crossed her hands, getting a bit serious. "Soul? What's wrong? I asked you a question. Did something happen at work or not?"

"I don't know, Maka. You tell me." Soul said told her in a smart alec tone of voice. "Did something happen that you haven't told me?"

Maka stared at him dumbfounded, not knowing what he was talking about. After a couple of seconds of silence, Soul stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen. He pulled out a cold water bottle from the refrigerator before he turned over to look at her again. "You haven't answered me, Maka?"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about." Maka told him as she stood up herself. Something had definitely happened and she wondered what could have possibly made Soul so mad. She hadn't seen him like that in a while. "So why don't you start by telling me what's wrong."

Soul slammed the fridge shut, placing his bottle on the table. He stared at her, his crimson eyes intimidating her a little. He walked toward her while he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that Hiro tried to kiss you?!"

Maka opened her mouth, but no words came out. So that's what it was about. She should have known. She was planning on telling him, but it seemed so insignificant to her that she didn't even bother. If she would have known that Soul would have been so offended, then she would have told him. Maka grabbed his hands, hoping he would cool off a bit. "Is that why you're so angry about? I didn't tell you because it wasn't important to me. Nothing happened, so I didn't want to worry you over something so small."

"Small?" Soul repeated, pulling his hands from her touch. "Maka, he asked you to have sex with him! How can you say it's something small?!"

"It's something small and unimportant to me!" Maka snapped back at him, crossing her hands. "You don't have to make a big deal about it! I didn't tell you because I knew you would get mad! I thought it was better if I just didn't tell you at all! Besides, I pushed him away! I didn't do anything wrong! I know how to defend myself and I didn't let him get close to me! Don't you think I would know better than that by now?"

"Still, you could have told me! I could have defended you!" Soul rolled his eyes and turned to look in another direction. "I tell you everything. I tell you everything that's going on, so why don't you?"

"I told you already." Maka turned him around and placed her hands on his face so that he was looking straight at her. "It's unimportant and insignificant to me. That guy wasn't being serious anyways. I would never cheat on you if that's what you're worried about."

"What else are you hiding from me?" Soul asked her instead which sent a chill running through Maka's back. He suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled them off his face. He gave them a tight squeeze and Maka could feel them shaking a little. "Is there something else that you've been hiding from me? I don't want to discover your little secrets from another person."

Maka bit her lips as her gaze shifted itself toward the ground. There was something else, but if she told Soul, then he would only get angrier. She didn't want to risk it. She felt things would get worse if she told Soul the real reason for Wes's departure. Then again, if Soul saw what Wes was capable of doing for him, then maybe he would like him more. If Soul saw that he was willing to give up on her for his sake, then that would prove that Wes really did care about him. "I think there's something else you should know."

"Oh?" Soul slowly let go of her hands, giving her a small smirk. Maka could see him a bit nervous, though. She knew him too well to not notice. "I wonder what it could be this time."

"Wes confessed to me before he left to New York." Maka dropped it on him like a bomb, but she decided to get that over with quickly. She didn't bring something like that up to make Soul angry; she wanted to make him realize that he could trust her and that it still wasn't too late to strengthen his brotherly bond. "That's the reason he left to New York. He had feelings for me, but he backed away because I'm with you. He didn't want to have problems with you and he wanted you to be happy."

"I knew it." Soul said to himself, shaking his head back and forth with a fake grin on his face. He slammed his fist on the sofa, lowering his head a little. "I knew it. I knew it. That bastard was after you. I knew it. Dammit. That stupid idiot! I hate him! He knew I was with you! Out of all the girls in the world, why did he choose you too?! Dammit!"

"Soul! That's not the point!" Maka grabbed his shoulders tightly even though he kept trying to shove her away. He was angrier than ever, but Maka felt more determined than ever. She and Soul had been through so much and to her, this was just another trial. Soul was going to know sooner or later, so Maka felt she had done the right thing by telling him herself. It would have been worse if he would have discovered Wes's feelings from a second source. "He cares about you, Soul! Whether he likes me or not, he decided to move away because he wanted to be happy! Don't you remember?! He even told me that he was sorry for everything he ever did and said to you!"

"How do I know he's not lying?!" Soul exclaimed at her and Maka could see his eyes flaring up in anger. "You don't know Wes like I do! He's always been at with me and he would do anything to see me down! How do I know this is not one of schemes, huh?! How do I know that he's not trying to take you away from me?! If it's not Asura or Giriko, it's Wes and Hiro! Why can't they just leave you alone, dammit?"

"Soul, they haven't done anything! See! This is why I don't like to tell you things like these!" Maka placed her hands on her hips, feeling a little angry and frustrated herself. "I don't care what they say or what they do! Their words have no importance to me because I have you! Don't you get it?! It's unimportant! There's no point in making a fuss out of something so small!"

"But I do care!" Soul snapped. He stared at hands quietly before he placed one them over his face. He let out a sigh before turning away with shame and embarrassment. "I'll always care. I'll always care who gets near my girlfriend."

"Soul." Maka whispered, placing her hands on his face again. She made him look at her and when they finally made eye contact, Maka gave him a warm smile. "You don't have worry so much, Soul. Everything is going to be fine." Maka began to ease away his insecurities and she could see his breathing slowly relaxing. "This is the way I feel everyday. Do you think I like the way girls are always staring at you? I hate it. I hate it so much. Besides, I've said it before, right? Only an idiot would fall for a girl like me."

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, Maka, there are idiots in this world." Soul said, but Maka patted his hair to make sure his anger didn't emerge again. "Two of those idiots are blood related. I still can't believe it. Why would he like you? Why couldn't he like some other girl? Why does it have to be you? I swear. It damn right annoys me. That's why he was always protecting you and stuff. I should have known. Even if he didn't tell me, I should have known. I'm never going to forgive him for this."

"Oh, Soul. You don't get it." Maka shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his body. She hugged him tightly like if she never wanted to let go. "He's gone. He left because he knew he would get into problems if he stayed here any longer. He did everything for you."

"Yeah, right." Soul replied, but she was glad to feel him embrace her back. "That fucking ass. Next time I see him and I'm gonna knock him dead."

"Oh, Soul." Maka sighed, pressing her head against his chest. "The next time you see he'll probably be married with a nice family."

"The next time I see him," Soul added, pulling her away a little. He gave her a smirk, a sincere devilish one, before he placed his forehead on top of hers. "The next time that idiot comes back to Death City, I'm going to make sure you're wife. There are so many idiots in this world after all. I have to make it clear that you belong to me."

"Oh, my god, Soul!" Maka blushed as she tried to push him away playfully. "Don't say things like that! It's still a long time before that happens, right?! You don't have to bring that up every time!"

He didn't say another word and instead he kissed her. He kissed her passionately like if he hadn't seen her for years. Maka went along, flowing his lead. She loved him. She loved him so much. So so much. Maka could feel his hands tickling her back, threatening to go inside her shirt. He lowered his head, letting his lips graze her neck. Maka played with his hair. She was silently falling under his spell and she was being intoxicated by his scent.

"I love you, Maka." She heard him whispering, lifting her in the air and carrying her bridal style. He continued to kiss her, his lips never parting hers. Maka wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. She could feel him asking for entrance and she gladly obeyed. He would pause every now and then just to whisper that he loved her before he continued on.

It wasn't long before they got to their dim room, the moon being their only light. He placed her on the bed slowly and gently. It wasn't until then, feeling the soft bed sheets, that Maka's heart started pounding. Her heart pounded louder when she felt Soul climbing on top of the bed and top of her. He started kissing her again and Maka suddenly shut the world away. In that moment, nothing mattered to her. She was only focused on the person in front of her. She only thought of Soul, the only person that really mattered.

He leaned his body on top of hers, letting his face fall on her neck. She could feel his hot breath hitting her skin. She could feel his strong hands going up her skirt, his fingers dancing on her thigh. Maka placed her hands on his back as her eyes slowly closed themselves. She loved him. She loved him so much that it was unbearable.

"Maka," Soul whispered in her ear. "I don't think I can resist myself this time."

...


	55. Flashback

**Soul Eater**

_I'm very sorry! I know it's been over two weeks already and that's why I'm really sorry. I know there's really no excuse, but I wanted to make this chapter really good, so I couldn't just sit down and scribble something when I had little time. With Graduation and Prom coming up, everything has been pretty blurred. Then I had to send in some college documents and then there's school work. Everything has just been a mess these past two weeks. _

_I'm sorry if I made you think that I was ending it there because I'm not. There's no way I could end it like that out of no where. What kind of person would I be, letting all my followers disappointed like that? No. No. There's still a few more chapters to come before the ending. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Thank you so much for waiting! I promise it will never happen again! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! I tried to make it good, but it only ended up long. Really long. -_-_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 55 - Flashback**

How long had he been waiting already? Far far too long. He had been standing there on the beach for who knows how long, waiting for the girls to come back. They hadn't even been there for three minutes when Liz, Patty and Tsubaki dragged Maka off somewhere without her consent. He wondered where they had gone to. He had come here to spend time with her, not see her run off somewhere. Soul sighed, crossing his hands before he looked around.

He sat down on the beach towel and under the canopy Kid had placed earlier before. He was getting impatient and he didn't know how much longer he was going to wait around before he went out to look for her. Where in the world had those girls taken Maka anyways? They didn't even bother telling him. As soon as they got off the car, they dashed off somewhere and not giving him a chance to protest.

Scanning the beach, Soul spotted Kid and Black*Star acting like idiots like always. Black*Star was acting like a little kid, splashing and jumping around in the water. How was Tsubaki supposed to like him if he was acting like that? If they ever did date, he would probably end up looking like her son or something. Kid was a different case, though. He was silently freaking out to himself as he watched Crona, who somehow tagged along with them, make an unsymmetrical sand castle. Seriously, Soul wondered why he even talked to them sometimes.

It was a beautiful day. There was no doubt about that. The sun was out, warm and bright as can be. The beach was somewhat full, which was a bit surprising since it was Saturday after all. There were lots of pretty girls and he wasn't going to deny it, but of course, at least in his eyes, none of them could compare to Maka. That was the reason why he would ignore all the crazy girls that would try to get his attention. They had no idea that he was already taken. He was taken by someone forever.

"Soul!" Black*star called out to him before he started to running. Soul rolled his eyes with annoyance looking around the beach and asking himself when Maka was going to come. "What the heck are you doing here, man?! Are you really just gonna sit around here and do nothing?! C'mon! Let's race! Let's see who can swim the fastest! If I win, you have to buy me all the food I ask for! What do say?!"

"Black*Star, are you stupid or do you just pretend to be?" Soul gritted his teeth at him as he leaned back on his hands. "Why would I do something pointless like that? I really don't feel like swimming anyways. Why don't you ask Kid or Crona? Why does it always have to be me?"

"Ha?! Could it be that you're chicken?! Ha! That's probably it! You're probably scared that you might lose to me!" Black*Star started laughing triumphantly, placing his hands on his hips. "Why would ask those losers?! They're nerds! I'd beat them in a snap! They don't stand a chance against my awesomeness! By the time they start, I'll be finished! Why bother with them when it's obvious I'm gonna be the winner?! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"That's what you say." It was Kid, who had suddenly walked behind his loudmouth friend. "I could beat you. I beat you the other day in basketball, too."

"Oh, ho! Is that a challenge?!" Black*Star jumped around with excitement, motivation flaring in his eyes. Soul on the other hand sighed for the millionth time. He really could care less what they did or didn't do. Without giving Kid a chance to speak, Black*Star suddenly started to laugh hysterically before taking off his shirt and throwing it next to Soul. "Fine! Fine! I accept your challenge, Kid!"

"You know instead of wasting your time doing stupid stuff, you should start thinking of a way to get Tsubaki to like you. There's no way she's gonna like you if you keep acting like a two year old." Soul told him bluntly as he stood up from the ground. He had just about had it. He had decided to go look for Maka and the others himself. "Isn't that why we invited her over as well?"

"Shut up, Soul!" Black*Star quickly said, his face turning beet red in a matter of seconds. He rushed toward him and covered his mouth with his hands. Soul, of course, pushed him back. "Don't say that out loud?! What if she hears y-you or something?! Besides, I-I don't like her! She's just a friend! Just a f-friend..ha! Ha!"

"Stop denying it and just admit it. You like her. It's so damn obvious." Soul crossed his hands again as he looked around the beach. He was talking to Black*Star, but his mind was wandering off somewhere. He couldn't relax because Maka wasn't with him.

"You get all nervous whenever you're near her. You start stuttering whenever you talk about her. You try to act cool whenever she's looks at you. It seems pretty clear to me. As far as I've known, you've liked that girl for years now, but your arrogance and your stupidity doesn't let you say anything. If you keep this up, she's gonna end up finding someone else because when you're suppose to open your damn mouth and say something, you keep quiet."

"I'm not gonna listen to this!" Black*Star exclaimed, placing his hands over his ears and pretending to ignore him. Then he grabbed Kid by the arm and started to pull him across the beach. "C'mon, Kid! Soul doesn't know what he's saying! He's just mad cause Maka left him to hang around with the girls! He should learn that Maka also needs her space! Don't you agree?!"

Soul rolled his his eyes at him before he starting walking in the other direction, his hands in his pockets. He could feel the cool breeze hitting his face as he felt the sand slip inside his flip flops. He kept looking around for Maka, but he just couldn't find her or the other girls. When an image of Maka appeared in his head, he suddenly felt his face flush a little, remembering what had happened between them a few days ago. Soul stopped walking and looked down at the sand. He placed his hand over his face, hoping the people standing around wouldn't see him blushing.

It had happened. There was no planning. Neither of them had expected it. Everything just fell into place without a warning and before he even realized what was going on, it just happened. He and Maka had done it. They had done it and they had finally become one. Every time he remembered that night, every time he remembered Maka's soft skin, every time he remembered Maka's hot breath, he would feel his heart pound loudly.

Soul cleared his throat as he continued to walk down the beach again. It was true that he had done it with other girls in the past, but none of them, could ever make him feel what Maka made him felt. None of them could ever compare to her because she was one in a million and everything was just different with her. From their first kiss to their first night, Maka always made him feel and experience new emotions. He never knew that he could grow to be so happy.

Still, since that night, he had felt Maka grow a bit awkward and embarrassed toward him. She had trouble looking at him in the eyes and she had trouble starting a conversation with him. She would blush for the smallest things and there were times that he even felt her avoiding him. Soul didn't know what was going on, but he tried to understand. She was probably just embarrassed about what had happened. It had been her first time after all, so maybe that's why she was acting a bit strange toward him. It could either be that or the fact that she was feeling guilty because she had disobeyed her dad. Then again, she should have known that something like that was going to happened sooner or later.

Soul sighed as he stopped to look at the cloudy sky. Maka. She was amazing in more ways than one. She had given him her heart and her body. She was always looking out for him. She was always showing him how much she loved him. Was it wrong for him to want to be with her all the time? Was Black*Star right? Should he really learn to give Maka her space? Soul scratched the back of his head when he finally heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"C'mon, Maka! What are you so embarrassed about? I'm sure you look beautiful!" It was Liz. She was standing in front of changing tent along with her sister and Tsubaki. They seemed just as impatient as him. He wondered what was going on. Without thinking about it twice, he started walking toward them. "How long have you been in there? We can't wait out here forever. C'mon. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"No! There's no way I'm coming out like this!" Soul could hear Maka say from inside the tent which surprised him a bit. "I look horrible! Give me my clothes back! There's no way I'm going outside like this, so give me back my clothes!"

It wasn't long before he stood right next to them. He turned to look at them and found Liz carrying Maka's clothes. He squinted his eyes at her, wondering what she was planning. "Hey," He started, grabbing their full attention. "What are you all doing? Where is Maka? What is she doing in there?"

"She's just being stubborn." Liz replied, crossing her hands. Then a smirk appeared in her face as she hid Maka's clothes behind her back. Her sister, Patty, started snickering while Tsubaki only sighed. "Well, I guess we're going to go back to the canopy. We'll see you and Maka over there. Maybe you can convince her to come out of there. Seriously. I don't know why she's so embarrassed. I thought she looked good."

Without saying another word, they started walking away, leaving him alone in front of the tent. He stayed silent for a few seconds, not sure what to say. "Hey, Maka?" He called out to her, placing his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing in there? When are you gonna come out already? I was waiting for you to come, but you never did, so I decided to come look for you. What were they doing to you?"

"Ugh!" Maka said from inside and Soul watched tent move around a bit. She had probably thrown a punch or something. "Everything is Liz's fault! She made me wear this and I didn't want to! This clearly doesn't go with me! Why does she do this to me!? I was fine with my shorts. I didn't ask for this at all."

It wasn't long before Maka, slowly and with a blushing face, came out of the small tent. It was until then that Soul finally understood what she was talking about. He's eyes widen a little as he looked at her. She stood in front him, her small figure exposed because of her two piece swimsuit. It was pink, which went perfectly with her, with ruffles on the top and the bottom. Liz was right. She looked good.

Maybe a little too good.

...

"See?! Didn't I tell you?" Maka told him, turning to look away from him. Her hair was tied into pigtails again which probably made her look five years younger. In that moment, she really wanted to be in her regular t-shirt and shorts. "This thing doesn't go with me. I've never worn a swimsuit like this before because they're just not for me. Ugh. You should have told Liz to leave my clothing with you. I can't walk around like this."

Soul walked toward her and caressed her cheek. "You shouldn't put yourself down too much. You look really cute. A lot better than I would have ever imagined."

"You don't sound too convinced." Maka told him which caused him to laugh a little. "What am I going to do? I don't feel comfortable like this at all. I can't believe Liz would force me to wear something this."

Didn't she know that her body wasn't made for swimsuits? She was especially too flat for a two piece swimsuit. She had nothing to show and it was only humiliating for her to wear something so revealing. She usually didn't have a problem with her figure, but she became aware of how empty and dry she was when she and Soul had finally taken that extra step. She finally became aware and she finally noticed that she had nothing to be proud of.

Her face blushed a little at the thought of it. She and Soul had actually done it. They actually had sex. Whenever she thought about it, she couldn't believe it. If her dad knew, he would definitely freak and he would probably skin Soul alive. She would never hear the end of it from her mother and Kid probably wouldn't believe her. Black*Star would probably tease both of them and would probably bring it up whenever he got the chance. The good thing was that Maka was planning to tell them. How stupid would she be if she ran to her dad to tell him that she had done it with Soul? He would probably force her to move out in heartbeat.

She wasn't going to deny it. She had never done it with anyone. Of course, she hadn't. Soul had been her first boyfriend, so he had been her first one for everything. She gave him her first kiss. He became her first love. She gave him her heart. She gave him her innocence and her virginity. She didn't know if that was something she should be proud of or not. Was it okay that she had done it with her boyfriend in less than a year of meeting him? Was it okay that she had done it at the age of sixteen?

In her mind, it was okay because she loved him. She loved him more than anything in the world. They had been through so much and even though they knew each other for less than a year, Maka felt like she had knew him since forever. She trusted him with her life and he was more than her boyfriend. Soul, the first guy she had ever been with, had become her best friend, surpassing Kid in his own special way. It was only natural, though. She practically spent her entire day, from morning to night, with Soul after all.

_She remembered the way Soul had whispered to her that he couldn't resist her anymore. Immediately, a part of her grew a bit scared. What would it be like? What would it feel like to do it with the man she loved? Those questions ran through her mind and she could feel her entire body shaking. She suddenly grew nervous and she suddenly realized what she was about to do. She was about to give herself to Soul and she was surprised to realize that she was okay with it. She was scared because she didn't know what to expect. She was nervous because she had never done it before. Even so, Maka was willing to go forward, so when Soul started to slowly unbutton her blouse again, she was okay with it. She was perfectly fine with it._

"Maka?" Soul suddenly called out to her, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked at him to find him staring at her at her curiously. "Do you really hate it that much? I don't see anything wrong with your swimsuit. You look beautiful."

_She remembered Soul's hot breath tickling the side of her neck, kissing and touching her skin, his hands exploring her body. It wasn't long before Maka's breathing started to go out of control._

_That's when her trembling hands traveled down from his hair. She touched the side of his face before she placed them over his chest. She could feel it. She could feel his heart probably pounding ten times faster than hers which surprised her a bit. Hadn't he done it before with other girls? Why did he react that way with her? She leaned her head on his shoulder to ask him why his heart was pounding so fast. His answer caused her to blush madly._

_"Why? Because you're Maka and you make me nervous."_

"Well, I don't like this swimsuit at all. I can't even fill it in properly. You know what?" She suddenly said, trying to hide her blushing face. Every time she looked at Soul, the memories of that night would come flooding in. It would happen every time. "I'm gonna go find something else to wear. Maybe there's a store around here with clothes or something. I can't stand this swimsuit a second longer. I feel like the whole world is staring at me."

"You do look cute, Maka. But," Soul paused and that's when Maka realized that he was taking off his shirt. He handed it to her before he turned away, avoiding her eyes. "I can't have other guys looking at you like that. I don't think I'll be able to take it. Just put on my shirt. That should cover you up enough."

Maka nodded silently as she looked at Soul's shirt in her hand. She put it on slowly, immediately smelling Soul's aroma all around her. Wearing his shirt, made her feel warm and protected. She looked down at it and was glad that it covered enough of her thighs to make her feel more comfortable. Of course, it didn't help that it was a white t-shirt. If she got in the water for a swim, she would expose everything to everyone.

"Oh, well, thanks. I guess this saves me the trouble of hunting Liz down. She's gonna kill me for wearing this, but I don't care. I can't walk around in something so revealing when I'm not even used to it. Geez. What was that girl thinking anyways. Instead of wasting her time with me, she should really go and talk to Kid already. That's the real reason why we even invited her over." She looked up at Soul to find him bare chested, showing off his perfectly built body. Maka gulped as she caught herself staring at him, thinking and wondering off again.

_She remembered the way she had started to unbutton his shirt. Her heart felt like it was coming right out of her chest, pounding louder and louder than ever before. Several seconds passed when Soul was finally shirtless. Then, he slowly began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Maka didn't know what else to do from there. She had never done something like that before so she subconsciously let Soul take charge. She remembered how she kept taking deep breaths, trying her best to calm herself down. Everything was going to be okay. She kept saying that to herself. Everything was going to be okay._

_Soul would whisper in her ear and he kept asking her if she was ready. She would tell him that she was ready even though she was dying of nervousness. She could feel her knees quivering. She could feel Soul's eyes staring at her. She could feel his strong hands around her waist after he had vaguely unstrapped her bra. He took off her skirt, slashing it to the floor with desperation. She could feel her face turning red and that's when she decided to snap her eyes shut._

_As Soul nibbled on her ear, she could feel her panties going down her legs._

"Well, since we're already here. We might as well go for a walk." Soul suddenly told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the tent. Maka followed him silently even though she was still in a bit of a daze. "I don't think we'll get another chance to be alone. Those guys are probably going to be after us. As soon as they notice that we've been gone for a while, they'll probably start marching all over the beach just to find us."

"Yeah, you're right." Maka told him as she gave him a smile. They started walking down the beach, hand and hand. She could feel envious girls staring at her which made her feel bad. They would always stare at her when she was with Soul because they probably thought that she wasn't good enough for him. Maka looked down at Soul's white shirt and began to believe that maybe she really didn't have what Soul wanted. What if she disappointed him that night?

That night, the night she and Soul had done it, meant everything to her because it had been her first time. Still, what did Soul think about it? He had done with other girls before and he had even gotten one of them pregnant. As far as she could see, he was much more experienced than her and she was just an amature Did she even level up to all those other girls Soul had been with? She knew Soul loved her. He had shown his feelings toward her so many times, but still, was she enough?

"It's such a beautiful day." Soul told her once they were a bit isolated from the crowd. They stopped in front of the water and every now and then, Maka could feel the cool water hitting her feet. She turned to look at the beautiful ocean and she was completely dazzled by it's beauty. Then she felt Soul grab her hands "Perfect day to be alone at the beach."

_She remembered the way she had wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, ready for what was to come next. She could feel herself starting to sweat and she could feel her mouth getting a bit dry. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't want to open them. If she made eye contact with Soul in that moment, she would die from embarrassment. She was laying there on the bed, her bra still sloppily on her. She remembered whispering Soul's name when she finally felt him come in._

"Soul?" Maka started, letting go of his hands as she walked toward the water. The cold ocean was touching her heels now and she could feel the cold breeze swirling her pigtails. Why did she still feel so embarrassed? She wasn't suppose to be feeling that way. She was suppose to be jumping with joy because she and Soul had finally done it. "Was I good enough for you?"

"Huh?" Soul asked her, standing next to her and letting the water touch his feet as well. He looked at her curiously which caused her blush more than she already was. "What are you talking about? Did something happen? You've been acting a bit weird lately. What's wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing. I don't know what I'm saying." Maka shook her head and decided to give him a small smile instead. What was she thinking? She shouldn't be so insecure when the only thing Soul had shown her was nothing but love. If he didn't love her, then he wouldn't be with her. "You're right. It's a beautiful day and I'm glad we came to the beach even though we have company."

Soul smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her a bit closer. Then he whispered something in her ear. "We're alone now, you know."

Then, before she even realized what was going on, Maka felt Soul grab her hand again and he started pulling her toward the water. It was cold at first and Maka wanted to run back to the sand, but Soul didn't let her. It wasn't long before the water had passed her knees and was almost passed her thighs. As revenge, Maka splashed water all over Soul's face, causing her some laughter. "Ha! That's what you get! In case you didn't know, I didn't want to get wet."

"C'mon, Maka." Soul told her as he slowly crept toward her, grabbing her by the stomach this time. He placed his face on her cheek as he spoke to her. "Who knows when we'll be alone like this later on. Let's enjoy ourselves while we can. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"No, I don't." Maka pouted, pretending to disagree. "First of all, if I get wet, everything is going to show through this white shirt and my body isn't exactly pretty. Then, I didn't put on any sunscreen. Do you know how bad that's going to be? I'm going to end up getting something bigger than a mere tan."

"What are you talking about?" Soul told her, laughing a little, but Maka didn't find anything funny. She was being totally serious. She could already hear her dad asking why she hadn't gotten so tan. He would certainly grow suspicious and Maka clearly didn't want to explain to him that she had gone to California without his permission.

"I think you're perfect." Soul suddenly whispered to her which startled her completely. Even if you get a little toasty, you'll still be picture perfect."

"Oh, be quiet." Maka splashed him with water again and it wasn't long before they started a small water fight. Then, he swept her off her feet and took her deeper into the water. Maka squealed to herself, quickly wrapping her hands around Soul's neck. She could feel the water up to her chest. "You say the weirdest things sometimes, Soul! How can you call me perfect?! Look at me! I'm so flat and empty. I can't even fill in the stupid swimsuit. I'm no where near perfect. Tsubaki or Liz would look much better in this dumb swimsuit then me."

Soul hugged her tightly, making sure her eyes were kept at the same level as his. He looked at her, a smile breaking out on his face. "Is that what you've been thinking? How can you call me weird? You're the weird one here. Do you think I care about that? I really don't and I really do think you're perfect. You're fine just the way you are, so don't put yourself down. Besides, I don't think you're flat. You just have small features that were adjusted for small figure. Yup. That's it."

"Oh, like that makes me feel any better." Maka said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and she could feel Soul squeezing her tighter and tighter as they floated there in the salty water. "Thanks for trying even though it didn't work. Seriously. Sometimes I wonder how in the world you fell in love with me."

"I fell in love with your personality." Soul told her before he gave her a quick peck in the lips. He gave her a smirk that was especially reserved for her. "What can I say? It's not everyday you get slapped by a girl especially when you're as cool as me. That's probably what interested me the most about you. You slapped me across the face knowing who I was. You actually had the guts to stand up to me. It's pretty amazing if you think about it."

"So if some other girl would have slapped, would you have fallen in love with them too?" Maka asked him raising her eyebrow. "Is that it? Was I just the lucky one who happened to be passing by?"

"No. You were already under the radar because of Black*Star, remember?" Soul told her kissing her again, but this time a bit harder and a bit longer. She could feel Soul's hand slipping under her long white shirt that was bobbling on the surface of the water. "I made a bet with him, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Please don't remind me before I slap you again." Maka hissed at him again before she let out a laugh. She began to play with Soul's hair, making sure it got wet like hers. "You two were complete jerks back then and it still makes me angry to think that you were just going to play around with me. How could you?"

"That's in the past already." Soul told her as he let out a groan. Maka knew that he didn't like to be reminded of that, but she couldn't help it. That was something she would never forget. Soul had not only been her first love and her first boyfriend, he was also her first heartbreaker. "I'm glad Black*Star chose you as the victim, though. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

That was true. It was all thanks to Black*Star and his big mouth that they were even together. Soul would have never talked to her if it wasn't for that stupid bet. She would have never talked to him either. She suddenly smiled at him and before she knew it, Soul began to kiss her again. This time he didn't let her go. He kissed her with passion as he began to slip his fingers under her bottom swimwear.

She bit her lip, gripping on to Soul's neck a bit tighter. Her heart was pounding again and she could feel her face getting red again. When she felt Soul's fingers touching her sensitive parts, Maka unconsciously let out a small moan. She pressed her face against his, letting her breath hit his skin. She loved him so much. She loved him so much that she didn't even care if she was breaking her dad's rules. She just wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him always.

"Soul," she whispered in his ear, breaking away from his lips for a mere moment. Maka could feel Soul's other hand going up her body, giving her a wonderful tingle. He kissed her again, not letting her breath and Maka could feel him untying the string to her bikini bra. "I love you."

_She remembered how she was laying on top of the bed with Soul on top of her. He had already placed it inside her, but Maka tried her best to keep her mind blank. It was painful. It was so painful. She wasn't going to deny it. Her body was trembling, dripping with sweat but knowing she was with Soul, made her feel better. She would take deep breaths as she felt Soul kissing her neck and her breasts. She pulled him closer by the neck allowing him to kiss her more and more. She loved him and that's all she really knew._

_It wasn't long before Maka found herself enjoying it as well. She loved him and she was so happy to know that she was finally able to take that extra step with him. It was her first time and she was sure that he knew it since she had stressed it over and over again that he was her first boyfriend. _

_He was being gentle with her like if he was making sure she didn't break in the process. Still, Maka had never felt anything more wonderful in her life. Her happiness was starting to overwhelm her chest and she felt was ready to burst in more ways than she could count. She didn't know anything about sex, but she was happy that her first time had been with him, the man of her dreams._

_She could hear him. She could hear him saying her name over and over again as he came in and out. She could hear him saying how much he loved her over and over again. She could hear him saying that she belonged to him and to no one else. She could hear him saying that she was perfect. She could hear him saying that they were clearly meant to be together. Maka, on the other hand, she couldn't say anything. She was biting her lip as hard as she could to prevent herself from yelping out loud._

She loved him. That's why she had permitted him to go so far. She was planning a future with him, so what did it matter if she did it with him now than later? Who would have known that Maka Albarn, a girl who only thought about school, could give herself to her boyfriend so soon? Who could have known that she, a complete nerd, would end up losing her virginity at the age of sixteen? Who would have known that she, a completely average girl, would have ended up head over heels for Soul Eater Evans? Then again, did anyone even expect a girl like her to find a boyfriend at all?

No one saw it coming, not even her.

...


	56. Starting Line

**Soul Eater**

_Well, another long chapter. I swear I really have no idea how it got so long. I guess I just lose track. Anyways, sorry for the late update. It's nothing but testing these two weeks and I have to focus. Just a couple of more weeks and I'll be done with high school forever! Very scary. Then, in less two months, I'll be eighteen. That's probably scarier. _

_Anyways, I would to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I'm sorry for the wait. Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Any suggestions? :)  
_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 56 - Starting Line**

Maka loved the way the gentle breeze would stroke her hair. She had undone her pigtails so she could dry her hair with the cool wind. After she and Soul had been found by Black*Star and the others, they were indirectly forced to come back with the group. Now, she was sitting under the canopy next to Kid while Soul was busy having an argument with Black*Star. Apparently, Black*Star wanted to play volleyball, but he couldn't get anyone to join him.

Snickering at them, Maka grabbed her ice cream sundae that Soul had bought for her a couple of minutes ago. She placed a scoop of ice cream in her mouth, letting the rich flavor dissolve in her tongue. As she silently ate, Maka scanned the beach until she spotted Liz and the others trying to teach poor Crona how to swim. She could tell that he wasn't having a swell time at all. He would swallow big gulps of salty water whenever he tried to swim on his own.

She would have joined them, but she didn't really feel like going back in the water. She was already in the process of drying herself up and she didn't want to give up her moment of peace just to go for a swim. She was done with swimming for the day. Maka took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Sitting there on the beach in the middle of gorgeous afternoon made her feel so relaxed.

Still, something was wrong with Kid. Ever since she and Soul had gotten back, Maka noticed her friend acting a little strange. He was quiet and he wasn't talking to her at all even though they were sitting right next to each other. He wore a long face and every now and then, Maka could hear him sighing. She wondered what was wrong with him since he had been pretty upbeat and cheerful earlier. She even heard from Black*Star that Kid had challenged to swimming duel. What could have possibly happened? What could have caused him to get so depressed all of a sudden?

Maka stared at Kid as she watched him lean back on his hands. She placed another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before she considered talking to him. "Hey, Kid?" Maka called out to him, hoping that she had at least grab some of his attention. "What's wrong? You seem a bit down. Did something happen?"

It took awhile for him to respond and when he finally did, he didn't say anything back to her. Instead, he just gave her a small smile and shook his head slowly. Then he continued to stare off into space. Maka tried to see what he was staring at, but she couldn't see anything in particular. Trying to erase the awkward silence that was starting to form, Maka decided to steer away to another topic. If Kid was feeling down, it was already obvious that he wasn't going to tell her. "Isn't it such a pretty day? I don't think there has been pretty day like this in Death City. At least not yet anyways."

When she received nothing but silence, Maka let out a sigh of her own. What did she expect? Ever since Soul had appeared in the picture, she hardly paid attention to him at all. They hardly ever spent time together and they rarely spoke to one another outside of school. She couldn't necessarily call him her best friend anymore. However, Maka still cared about him and she wanted to do something to see Kid cheerful again.

"To be honest," Maka began again, placing her spoon over her lips as she stared at the ocean with Kid. "This is my first time coming to the beach or maybe my second. I think I came to beach with my mom and my dad when I was younger. I don't think that really counts since I hardly remember anything." Maka paused as she began to play around with the little ice cream she had left in her bowl. She was twirling it around, making it melt faster. "Thank you for bringing us out here, Kid. I really mean it."

He didn't say anything, but it was in that moment that Maka finally realized at what, or more like who, he was staring at. Maka's eyes widen when she finally realized that Kid had been staring at Liz the entire time. Maka smiled at him before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You like Liz that much?"

Her sudden statement made Kid blush a little, forcing him to snap out of his daze. As embarrassed and as flustered as he was, he didn't bother to deny it. Instead, he lowered his head, hiding his eyes with his hair. He sat up straight and tried to cover the rest of his face with his hands. "What does it even matter?" He began in a cracked up voice. "It's not like she's going to like me back anyways. She's out of my league, Maka. I don't think I'm capable of even approaching her. I get nervous by just looking at her."

"You can't say that." Maka sat on her knees as she tried her best to encourage him. "How can you say that she won't like you back when you haven't even talked to her properly? Don't be so hard yourself, Kid. You're a wonderful person, one of the nicest people I know. I'm sure any girl would love to be with you, Kid. You just have to open yourself up a little more."

"I feel envious of you and Soul sometimes." Kid suddenly said, turning his head in another direction. "You two just seem so perfect for one another and sometimes it seems like you two have been together forever. Me, on the other hand, I can't even approach the girl I like. What type of guy am I? Why can't I just go up to her and tell her how I feel? Why can't I have confidence like Soul or Black*Star?"

Maka stared at him silently since she didn't know what to say. Up until recently, she used to be like Kid as well. She remembered when she would put herself down drastically and she never gave herself credit for being a worthy person. She would only level herself as average, nothing more and nothing less. Of course, all that changed when she and Soul got together. Soul made her realize that she was actually special and important.

"You know what?" Maka suddenly said, standing up from the towel. She shook off some dirt that had managed to crawl on her shirt before she looked down at Kid. He looked up at her a bit surprised, his face going from red to pale. Maka extended her hand for him to grab. "You're going to go tell her right now. If you think about it too much, then you'll never get yourself to do anything. If you like her, gather up some courage and tell her how you feel. It's perfect right now. There can't be a better day for confessions than today."

Kid immediately stood up, but looked at her like if she was crazy. He took a couple of steps back as his face was struck with horror. "Didn't y-you hear what I said?! I get nervous just by looking at her! How in the w-world do you want me to get close enough to talk to her?! In my entire life, I don't think I've ever managed to say one complete sentence to her! And yet, you want me to c-confess?! There's no way you're making me do something like that! No way!"

"C'mon, Kid! What's there to lose? I know you can do it! You just have to think positive!" Maka grabbed Kid's wrist, but, of course, he didn't let himself get pulled so easily. He kept trying to shake her hand off, but Maka was determined to help him out. "This could be a life changing moment for you! Just imagine yourself! Can't you picture yourself as Liz's boyfriend? Can't you see yourself holding her hand?"

Maka tried to pull Kid from under the canopy, but he wasn't giving in too easily. He kept pulling himself back, making Maka's hard effort seem in vain. She didn't know how she would do it, but she would make sure to drag Kid next to Liz. "No! No, I can't!" Kid suddenly responded to her as he planted his feet firmly on the sand. "I can't see myself as anything! I'd probably freeze stiff before I even have a chance to hold her hand! I can't confess to her yet, Maka! I'm not ready! I'm not ready for this at all!"

"You've been saying that for the past year, Kid! I don't think I'm going to take that as an excuse anymore!" Maka continued to pull on his hand and it was only until then that she realized that she and Kid were causing quite a scene. "Besides, you seem pretty okay to me during our road trip over here, considering that you were sitting right next to her! Sure you were quiet, but you seem pretty calm to me!"

"Calm?! You have no idea what I was going through in that moment!" Kid exclaimed, placing both his hands on his hair and snapping his eyes shut. "I was going crazy! I had to try my best to not make eye contact because if I did, I probably would have jumped out the window from panic! I can't do this, Maka! I really can't! Just let it go already! No matter what you say, I'm not going to tell Liz anything!"

"Fine! Fine!" Maka told him, but she still continued to drag him toward Liz and the others. "I won't ask you to confess your feelings, but at least talk to her! Nothing is going to happen if you at least talk her! Try to be her friend if you don't want to be her boyfriend yet! The important thing is that you take some initiative! I can't let you sit back anymore! We only have a year of high school left and I'm sure your dad is going to send you to some abroad university! You don't have much time left, Kid!"

"What am I suppose to say to her?!" Kid asked her, but Maka was glad to feel Kid walking more on his own. She had finally convinced him. "I have no idea what to say to her! I can't just go up to her and start a conversation when I've never talked to her in my entire life! She'll just look at me like I'm some sort of freak!" He calmed himself down a little and Maka could hear his voice staggering away. "That's what I am anyways. I'm just weirdo and I'm probably just going to end up scaring her away."

"Stop being an idiot." Maka snapped at him before whacking him playfully in the head. They were only a couple of steps away from Liz and Maka wanted to wash away Kid's insecurities. She placed her hand on his cheek before giving him a warm smile. "Just talk to her and be yourself. I'll be there with you. I promise. Everything is going to be okay, so don't be so nervous. You're a good looking guy, so have some more confidence. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Just watch."

With that being said, Maka and Kid slowly started walking toward Liz and her group, who had already given up teaching poor Crona how to swim. Instead, Patty and Tsubaki were happily helping him make his sand castle while Liz watched them standing up. Immediately, Maka could see Kid's body tensing up as his steps became slower and shorter.

"Hey, guys." Maka greeted them with a small wave, relieved that Kid wasn't too far behind from her. "What's going on? I thought you guys were teaching Crona how to swim."

"I couldn't do it." Crona responded for them, his hands shaking a little as he pressed on the wet sand. He avoided her gaze as he spoke, but that was only normal. Crona was always like that. Still, the sand castle he was making was coming out quite nicely. "It was too hard. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I don't like the water. I don't know how to handle it."

"Oh, it's okay." Maka told him with a smile, but as the seconds continued to tick by, she could Kid's face becoming paler and paler. He wasn't kidding when he said that he got nervous by just looking at her. "I'm sure you'll learn someday. Maybe we can come here again during summer."

"What I don't understand is why you're wearing that ugly shirt after Tsubaki and I went through hell yesterday trying to find a good swimsuit for you. She kept insisting for a one piece." Liz suddenly said, which made Kid stand frozen stiff. Maka quickly nudged him in the elbow and hoped he would snap out of it. He was going to blow his own cover if he didn't act natural. "If you don't take that shirt off right now, I'm going to take it off for you."

"Please, Liz. Don't." Maka quickly said in her defense. "In case you didn't notice, I don't really have the body. I'm not made for swimsuits, so don't insist on that anymore. I feel comfortable in this shirt anyways."

"Yeah, cause' Soul gave it to you." Liz said to her as she lifted an eyebrow. Maka felt herself blushing a little, but quickly shook it off when she heard Liz laugh out loud. "Fine. I guess I can't force you. Soul probably wouldn't want you to wear that, huh? That's probably why he gave you his shirt in the first place." She paused before she started to look around. "Man, I wonder if they're selling something to drink around here. I'm so thirsty."

"Uhhh," Kid suddenly said, which caught everyone's attention. He looked at Liz with a blushing face, his hands clenched into fists. Maka could feel her heart pounding for him and she could hear herself cheering for him inside her head. He was going to do it. He was going to talk to her. "If y-you like, I can get s-something for you. I'm feeling k-kind of thirsty too."

"Oh, really? That's nice of you" Liz replied with a small smile. Of course, she was acting normal like usual while Kid was probably as pale and colorless as the classroom's wall. "Thanks. I could really go for something to drink. It's pretty hot out here and when you've spent hours trying to teach someone how to swim, things only get worse."

"What are you talking about, Liz?" Tsubaki asked with a faint laugh as she stood up alongside her. "You were too busy looking at your nails to do anything. You just kept telling him what to do without really helping out."

"So," Kid began again which surprised Maka a bit. He was being a lot bolder than she thought and in that moment, she couldn't describe how proud she felt. "What would y-you like me to get for you?"

Liz thought about for a couple of seconds, placing her finger over chin. "I don't really care. Anything is fine." She turned to look at Kid, making him a blush a faint shade of red. "Thanks again, Kid. I appreciate it. I'm just going to have to pay you later, though. I think I just lost my money somewhere around here. Sorry about that."

"It's, umm, it's okay." Kid replied as he turned away to leave. "I'll be r-right back, then."

Maka and the others watched him leave. It caused her some amusement to see him stumbling around as he walked toward a far away stand. He was definitely a lot braver than she gave him credit for, but she was glad that he had at least gotten to talk to her even if it was only for an errand. After hearing Kid's negative talk, he had actually made some progress even if it was small. Something was better than nothing after all. Maybe this was the start of something big for him.

Maka certainly hoped so since everyone deserved to be happy.

…

"What the heck are you looking at?!" Black*Star hollered at him as he threw the ball toward him. Since he wasn't looking, the ball ended up smacking him straight in the face and the throw had been so hard that it made him take a couple of steps back. "You've been staring at Maka this whole time?! It's damn annoying! You're like some sort of leach that just wants to stick around her!"

Soul growled underneath his breath as he rubbed his cheek. He picked up the ball from the ground and threw it as hard as he could toward his idiot of a friend. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with him in the first place. "Watch where you're throwing that thing, you dumbass! Besides, who are you tell me what to do?! I can stare at her if I want to! She is my girlfriend after all. Unlike certain people, I actually admit my feelings."

"Whatever! C'mon, Soul! I've been asking you for the past hour to play volleyball with me! I want to show you my amazing skills!" Black*Star hollered at him before letting out a laugh. He picked up the ball again and threaten to throw it at him. "There's a net over there! Can't you see it?! I want to beat you like the way I beat you in basketball! You didn't want to race with me, so now you're dealing with the consequences! I want to show you and the whole world just how amazing I am! I can dominate any sport! Ha! HA!"

"Are you stupid or do you just pretend to be?!" Soul snapped him, feeling a bit annoyed. It was already enough that he had seen Maka playing around with Kid. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with Black*Star stupid comments. "I already told you that I'm not playing with you! How many times do I have to tell you?! Find a stranger and get lost. I have better things to do."

"Oh, yeah?! Like what!?" Black*Star exclaimed as he leaned the ball on his hip. He raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a suspicious glare. "You're just scared of losing to me, aren't you?! I don't really understand why. I mean you should be used to it already! You lose to me all the time!"

Soul rolled his eyes and before he began to walk away, he watched Black*Star throw the ball toward him again. This time he missed since he caught him prepared. "What the heck is your problem?! Where did you steal that ball from anyway?! You should just shut up and give it back to the person it belongs to. I'm not going to stick my butt out for you if I figure out that you stole it from somewhere."

"I know why you're in such a hurry to leave! You just want to go hang out with Maka, right?!" Soul stayed silent for just a mere second, but that was enough for Black*Star to confirm his suspicion. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it! You just want to be with her, don't you!? If you keep that up, she's only going to get bored of you and before you know it, she's going to end up dumping you! Just let her breath! She needs some girl time, you know! So stop being an idiot! I challenge you to a volleyball duel!"

"They only reason I don't pound you in the head right now is because that life guard over there is looking at us. You're a threat to the community, so I guess I can't really blame him." Soul told him with some sarcasm, hoping that would shut him up for a little while. He turned his head slightly to look at Maka and sure enough, she was laughing and smiling with Tsubaki and the others. Maybe Black*Star was right. Maybe he should start learning to give her some space. "Either way, there's no way I'm playing volleyball with you. Go play by yourself or something!"

"You're so mean to me, Soul!" Black*Star hollered loudly which in turn made everyone around stare at them. He wrapped his hands around his neck, making people believe that he was hugging him when in reality Black*Star was close to choking him. "You don't like me anymore! You only think about Maka! Maka! Maka! Maka! What about me, huh?! What about your amazing friend Black*Star?! Not many people have the privilege of saying they have me as a friend!"

"Stop being an idiot and get off me." Soul stated, pushing Black*Star off him. He pretended to wipe away his germs before he gave him a long serious glare. "You just love embarrassing people, don't you? I already told you that I'm not playing with you and that's final."

"Oh, really?" Black*Star began with a smirk on his face. He rubbed his chin triumphantly as he stared at him vividly. "I know! Let's make a bet! If I win our match, you have to let me take Maka out on a date! Ha! Ha! How does that sound?"

"You're stupid." Soul commented, letting out a fake laugh. He didn't really find it amusing, but he decided to just play along. He didn't want to hear Black*Star telling him again that he was too attached to Maka, which he was. "Like I would let you do something like that. It's completely pointless."

"Oh, what's wrong, Soul?!" Black*Star got closer to him. Soul could feel that he was teasing him and he was tempted to throw Black*Star across the ocean. "Are you scared that you might lose to me?! Are you gonna back away?! What type of man are you?! Can't even fight for the girl you like?! Such a coward! Don't worry! I promise to take it easy on you! I won't let you lose that badly!"

That's when an idea came to Soul. Now it was him who was doing the smirking and he was trying his best to not burst out laughing. "If I win the match or whatever it is, you have to take Tsubaki out on a date. How does that sound, Black*Star? Do you accept now?"

Black*Star hesitated for a bit as he stared at him angrily. Soul had finally found a way to get him back and he decided to enjoy himself for a little bit. "What's wrong, Black*Star? Too chicken to accept now? I should have figured. You're all bark and no bite. I guess that's what makes you different from a jerk I know at work. Shame. I thought you were better than that. I guess you're not so great after all, huh? Who would have known that something as small as a date could scare away the mighty Black*Star."

"Me? S-scared? Please! You wish! I don't go back on my word! Besides, I have nothing to worry about because I know I'm going to win! Ha! Ha!" BlackStar exclaimed, but Soul could hear the nervousness in his voice. It was funny to see how the mention of Tsubaki could really shake him up. "It's on! If I win, I'll take Maka out for a date whether you like it or not!"

"If I win, you take Tsubaki out on a date whether you like it or not." Soul added, making sure that he didn't forget. Black*Star's eyebrow twitched a bit before he regained his composure. "Deal?"

"DEAL!"

So, they got themselves ready. They walked over to an old net that was miraculously still standing. Black*Star began to warm himself up like if he was about to take the volleyball match of his life. In a way, it was, but Soul wasn't too worried about it. He wasn't about to let Black*Star win and he was determined to end things quickly. He placed his hands in his pockets as he stared at Black*Star, who was jogging in place. To Soul, it didn't really seem like he was warming up at all. It seemed more like he was stalling.

"Let's make the rules simple." Soul stated with a smirk as he pretended coolly to look at his hand. This was definitely going to be good. "Who ever lets the ball fall first loses. Got it? No rematches. No anything."

"Fine! I'm going to beat you either way! Just you wait and watch, Soul!" Black*Star pointed at him with his index finger as he held the ball firmly with his other hand. Then, out of nowhere, he started laughing. "So, you better start telling Maka to pick out her outfit for next Saturday! We're going to have an awesome time and you're not invited!"

"We'll see about that." Soul said as he began to position himself. He could feel the warm sand in between his toes and it was in that moment, that he quickly looked back to check on Maka. She was still there with her friends, her beautiful hair still blowing with the wind. Smirking, Soul regained his focus. Whispering something to himself, Soul watched Black*Star getting ready to serve. "Like I would ever let Maka date someone that isn't me."

Then, it happened in a matter of seconds. Black*Star threw the ball in the air with the palm of his hand. Before the ball even had a chance to fully go over the net, Soul ran toward it, jumped, and with one swift movement, he knocked the ball back as hard as he could. Black*Star never stood a chance. He tried to hit it back, but it was useless. The ball flew past him, hitting the beach sand and causing Black*Star to fall flat on his face. He had just been beaten with one good swing. He had just been beaten by Soul Evans.

"No fair! You cheated! Cheater! You're not playing fair!" Black*Star began to complain as he grabbed him by the neck. He began to shake him back and forth, making him lose the little patience he had left. Soul pushed him back, but his triumphant smile never went away. He knew he was going to win from the start especially since Maka was involved. Heck, he had never even touched a volleyball in his entire life since he usually considered it a girl sport. "I call a rematch! Rematch, I say!"

"What is this?! Can it be that the mighty Black*Star doesn't want to admit defeat?" Soul said with sarcasm before laughing. That only caused Black*Star to stomp around like a little kid. He knew what was coming next. "I clearly said no rematches. Or did you forget? Now you have to ask Tsubaki out on a date, remember?"

"I remember! You don't have to say it!" Black*Star hollered at him as he walked passed him. He was actually walking toward Tsubaki and the others which surprised Soul a bit. He couldn't wait to see Black*Star's embarrassed face. A part of him even wanted to record it so he could rub it in Black*Star's face for the rest of his life. "I'm going! See! See! I ain't scared! Why would the mighty Black*Star be scared of asking some chick out on a date?! Psshh! This is gonna be a piece of cake! Just watch! You'll see! And you better not even think this is over! I'm gonna get you back!"

Black*Star grew quiet when they began to get closer and closer to the group. Soul tried to hold back his laughter, but each time he got a look of Black*Star's flustered face, he felt like laughing. When they finally reach them, Soul walked next to Maka, but his eyes never left his idiot of a friend. He wondered if he could the pressure he was sending him.

Soul grabbed Maka's hand before he decided to give the situation a little push. "Hey, Tsubaki," Soul called out to her, catching everyone's attention, including Maka's. "I think Black*Star over there has something he wants to ask you."

Black*Star immediately sent him a death glare, but Soul didn't care. He watched as Black*Star's face slowly going red and he was having trouble standing up properly. He was fidgeting around, unsure of where to look. It wasn't until Tsubaki spoke that really made him alert of what was going on. "Black*Star?" She said to him in that sweet voice of hers. "What is it? What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, you see, I was thinking," Black*Star began, scratching the back of his head and letting go of arrogance. Soul gave Maka's hand a squeeze as he stared at Black*Star. It was true that he was an idiot, annoying, and arrogant, but he was his friend and he couldn't help but feel a little joy as he watched him face his only fear; rejection. "There's, umm, this really cool movie that's, uhhh, coming out next Friday and I was wondering, if you're not too, umm, busy, if you wanna come along with, umm, me."

"That would be wonderful." Tsubaki said with a smile which almost made Black*Star fall back. "I would love to go."

Soul nodded his head to himself as he watched Black*Star's face light up a little. He began to laugh a bit shyly as he stood in front of Tsubaki, acting completely different from the way he was acting with him a few minutes ago. There was no doubt about it now; Black*Star was clearly an idiot. After two years of crushing on Tsubaki, he finally had the guts to ask her on a date and once again, it was all because of a bet.

Soul looked at Maka, accidentally making eye contact and neither of them could resist a smile.

…


	57. Bundle

**Soul Eater**

_It seems like I haven't updated in years and I'm so sorry about that. Well, my senior year in high school is over. I'm done with school work, I'm done with homework, I'm done with testing, I'm done with everything. I'll be going to college in August and Graduation is in less than a week. It's finally here. I'm finally graduating. _

_Please forgive my tardiness. I promise to update more often now that I'll have more time in my hands. I have to update some other stories since I probably haven't updated those in decades. I hope you're not too mad at me, though. :'(_

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that has been following this story despite my lateness! I'm so sorry and I will try not to let it happen again! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 57 - Bundle**

"Soul, we should really go home. Let's just give up already." Maka told him as they began to trail around the mall in circles. "Let's face it. We lost them. They probably noticed that we were following them. We ruined everything without realizing it."

Shaking his head, Soul stopped walking with an annoyed graon. He looked around a bit puzzled as he scanned the entire area. He let out a long sigh, placing his hands in his pockets. "I don't get it. We were right behind them and we were pretty far away. Black*Star is an idiot. There's no way he would have noticed us. Besides, it's not like were doing anything wrong. "

Maka let out a sigh of her own as she spotted a nearby bench that was leaning against the wall. She walked toward it and sat down slowly. She let out another sigh, placing her head on top of her hands. It wasn't long before Soul joined her and sat down right next to her. They both looked out into space. "Yeah, right. We were spying on them. I guess I was kind of curious too. I wanted to see how Black*Star and Tsubaki got along together. This is what we get for intervening."

"Hey, that idiot is always messing things up for us too." Soul quickly came into his own defense. "I've known Black*Star for a long time and this is the first time he has ever gone on a date with the girl he likes. I swear. Even though he's an idiot and he gets on my damn nerves sometimes, he's still my friend. I want to see that dumbass happy."

"Aww, Soul." Maka smiled at him as she sat up straight. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Those were the small things that Maka loved about Soul. He could be the nicest and most caring person in the world despite his exterior. "You're such a good friend. Black*Star's is lucky he has a friend like you, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." Soul responded as he turned to look in another direction with some embarrassment. He cleared his throat, intertwining his fingers with hers. "So what are we suppose to do now? I don't have to work until later so I have a couple of free hours."

Maka pretended to think about it, but she already knew exactly what she wanted to do. She excitedly squealed to herself and stood up from the bench. After doing a small twirl, Maka clasped her hands and looked at Soul. He was staring at her like if she was weird. "I know! We should go on a date of our own and maybe we might even bump into Tsubaki and Black*Star. Since we're at the mall, we should go shopping."

"Shopping? I didn't know you liked to do that kind of stuff." Soul said with some surprise. He stood up from the bench and stood next to her. He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at her inattentively. "You don't seem like the type that would like to go shopping and stuff."

"What are you trying to say?" Maka squinted her eyes at him as she crossed her hands. "Just because I look like this doesn't mean I don't like to shop and look around. I am a girl. It's in our nature after all. It's okay, though. I was just suggesting. We should just go home. Summer is just around the corner and there are a few things I need to finish for school anyways."

She was about to turn around, but Soul suddenly grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back and almost made her stumble backwards. He placed his hands around her waist as he placed his head on top of her shoulders. He gave her a peck in the cheek before he whispered in her ear. "That's not what I meant to say. I don't mind as long as I'm with you. Let's go shopping if that's what you really want."

Maka could feel her cheeks flushing red. She gently pushed him away, but she grabbed his hand firmly even though she could feel a few people staring at them. By that point, Maka was already used to it, though. "Okay, then." Maka told him a bit shyly. "Where should we go first? I mean, this place is huge. It's no wonder we lost Black*Star and Tsubaki so easily. I do remember them saying that they were going to go see a movie together. That's probably where they're at. They're probably in the movie theater in the top floor."

"I don't really understand why he would take her out to a movie." Soul told her as they began to walk forward, passing by several stores that were tempting to the eye. "You can't even talk while you're in there. How's he supposed to make a move when he can't even talk? He should have taken her out to eat or something. Somewhere other than the movies."

"I think it's sweet." Maka told him as she continued to look around. She couldn't exactly remember the last time she had been to the mall. Soul was partially right before. She really wasn't really a fan of shopping, but she did enjoy every now and then. "They're probably watching a romantic movie or then again, knowing Black*Star, he probably picked an action one. Still, the point is that they're spending time together. Who knows, he might even confess his feelings."

Soul didn't say anything as they continued to walk. Then, he suddenly stopped in front of a big wide window. Maka looked at him a bit confused before she turned to look in his direction. Her eyes widen a little when she realized that he was staring at a beautiful wedding dress that was in display. Maka gulped as she suddenly felt her entire body lose balance. Her hands began to quiver a little and she hoped Soul didn't notice. She tried to shake off her reaction with a fake laugh.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka began nervously. He snapped out of his daze, but he didn't turn around to look at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Maka," He said in a small whisper that was barely audible enough to hear. "I can imagine you wearing that. I can really see you walking down that aisle in a beautiful white dress like this one. Don't you think it's pretty? I don't know much about dresses, but I know for sure this one would look good on you." He paused as his voice began to trail away. "Do you think I'm stupid for thinking something like this?"

"What?" Maka said, not really understanding what was going on. She looked at the dress herself and she had to agree with Soul. It was a beautiful strapless white wedding dress. It was simple, but it was also very fine and elegant at the same time. Around the chest, Maka could see small white pearls that adorned it perfectly. "Of course not. I don't think it's stupid at all."

"Really? You better not be lying to me." Soul told her as he lifted an eyebrow. Maka quickly shook her head before she adjusted her purse around her chest. "You see, the thing is, Maka, I can't imagine myself with anyone that isn't you. I can't see myself without you. I guess that's why I'm always thinking about this stuff." Soul turned to look at the dress one more time. "I guess I can't help it."

"I feel the same way, Soul." Maka admitted a bit shyly as they started walking again. She could feel her face flushing again and in order to hide her embarrassment, Maka kept her eyes glued to the floor. "I don't think I'll ever be able to go out with anyone that isn't you. I can't live without you."

Soul gave her a satisfied smirk as he pulled her closer to him. "That's good to hear, Maka. I guess that means you'll never cheat on me."

"Of course I would never cheat on you, stupid!" Maka told him as she pretended to scowl at him. She pulled her hand out of his reach and stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm not that type of person. Besides, if anyone should be worried here, it should be me. You're the cool popular one, remember? You're the one with the stunning good looks. I'm sure there are plenty of girls that drool for you, anyways."

"I was playing around." He told her as both of them suddenly ended up walking into a random store that was nearby. It was filled with all sorts of clothes despite it's small size. Maka let go of Soul's hand and walked over to the section that held clothes appropriate for her; teen clothes. Soul followed her and stood right behind her as she looked at some shorts. "What are you looking for? Everything looks the same to me."

"You don't know anything, do you." Maka eyed him, but continued to look around. Soul just stuck close her following her wherever she went like a lost puppy. "They're not the same at all. In case you didn't notice, they're a different shade of blue even though they're jeans. Is there even a point explaining this to you?"

"I don't think this the right side for you, Maka." Soul suddenly told her, catching her attention. She turned to find him smirking at her. "You should try looking over there. I think the clothes over there will fit you better."

Maka looked where he was pointing at and she could feel her hands curling into fists when she realized that he was pointing at the Kid section. He was trying to assume that she would have better luck finding clothes in the kid section. Maka playfully smashed her fist in his arm before walking passed him. "Dammit, Soul. Stop making fun of me."

Ignoring Soul's dumb comment, Maka continued to look around. Several minutes passed by when Maka finally found something that was worth her taste. She smiled proudly at herself as she held the shorts in the air. They were perfect for her and they were exactly her size. "I think I'm buying these. They're pretty cute. Since summer is on it's way, I really need stock up my dresser with shorts. It's going to be a hot summer this year for Death City. I can already sense it."

"They're way too short. There's no way I'm letting you wear those things in public. You must be crazy." Soul told her a bit calmly as he stuck his hands in his pockets. His face was expressionless which annoyed Maka entirely. "You better start looking for something else."

"You know what?" Maka said as she let a long sigh. She placed the shorts in her hands back in their spot before she turned to look at Soul. She could feel her eyebrows twitching uncontrollably. "I learned something today. I learned that shopping with you is close to impossible. I think I'll just bring Liz next time. She's pretty good at this sort of thing. I'm sure she could pick out some nice clothing together."

"Whatever. She's no better than me." Soul told her with a smirk, grabbing her hand as they walked out of that place. Maka rolled her eyes, but eventually let out a small laugh. There was really no doubt about it; she loved him. She loved him more than anything in the world. "Man, I'm hungry. I don't think I ate anything this morning."

"Stop lying!" Maka exclaimed, letting go of his hand to point at him with her index finger. "You ate all the pancakes I had made. You didn't leave me any at all! Do you have any idea how long they took to make? You didn't even let me try one! Then, you were starting to hog up all the french toast too. If I hadn't stopped you, you probably would have stripped my entire breakfast."

"You're cooking is just so good. A thousand times better than Wes's. That guy would always over season the foods." Soul told her as he placed his hands behind his head. "Even if I wanted to, I didn't complain. I either ate his food or I didn't eat at all."

"Figures." Maka shook her head and she unknowingly began to look for a place for them to eat. "Maybe you should try cooking for a change and then you'll realize how hard it is especially when you're trying to get it just right."

"You know something." Soul told her, stepping behind her and hugging her tightly around the shoulders. The people that were walking by started staring them strangely, but Soul didn't seem to care. Maka could feel his hot breath hitting the back of her neck before she felt his wet kisses. "You'll definitely make a good wife one day. I can't wait."

"Maka! Oh my gosh, Maka! Is that really you?!" Someone was talking to her. She pushed Soul away to see the person that was calling out to her. "Maka! What a coincidence to find you here!"

Her entire body froze when she saw her mother and her new family walking in her direction.

…

She wasn't expecting it. He wasn't expecting it either. They had just come to mall to have some fun, but especially to spy on Black*Star. Soul wanted to see him make a fool out of himself and everything was going according to plan at first. He and Maka had found them by the entrance and they were talking to one another quietly. Then, when they went inside, he and Maka followed them. They trailed behind them for a while, but they lost them in the crowd.

Now, they were standing before Maka's mother and what seemed to be her new family. The man that was with Kami seemed like a very fine and educated man. He seemed a lot more nicer and normal than Spirit. Soul could actually see himself having a conversation with Kami's pair. With Spirit, Soul couldn't even say two sentences before everything turned into chaos.

Maka's mother hugged her tightly, but Maka seemed to be in some sort of shock. Kami's partner walked behind her with a baby stroller where a baby laid fast asleep. The baby was probably what was keeping Maka dead silent. She still probably could get used to the idea that she had a baby brother. "Oh, Maka! I'm so glad to see. I haven't seen you in such a long time! How have you been?"

"I've been good." Maka replied very straightforward. Her eyes were bulging out as her mother released her from her grasp. Kami kept her hands on her shoulders before she began to twirl her hair with her fingers. "What about you? I mean, how have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, Maka. I've been doing wonderful, but seeing you just made my day. I've been pretty busy lately, so that's why I haven't been able to visit you. I'm very sorry." Kami told her as she pulled her into another hug. Then, when she finally let go of her, she turned to the man that was behind her. "Maka, I would like you to meet my husband-to-be, Mifune."

Maka smiled at him, but Soul could see her quivering hand reaching out to shake his. Then, Kami turned in his direction. "Ah, this is Maka's boyfriend, Soul Evans." She said to Mifune after he had finished shaking Maka's hand. "He's a good guy even though he took Maka away a little early. Still, he makes my Maka happy, so I can't exactly object. They seem good for one another and I trust them."

Soul cleared his throat and Maka almost choked on her saliva. If she knew that they had done it already, she probably wouldn't like him so much anymore. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Soul told him as he shook his hand as well. Mifune didn't say anything back to him, but Soul managed to catch a glimpse of a small grin.

"Maka, come here." Kami suddenly told her grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to the stroller. Maka hesitated, but she did what she was told. Soul could see her eyes getting wider as she looked down at her baby brother. She would probably never get used to the idea soon. "Maka," Her mother whispered to her, pulling her hand so she could touch the baby's head. "This is your baby brother Mathew. Don't you think he looks exactly like you?"

Maka didn't say anything as she stared down at baby Matt. Her body looked paralyzed and to give her some encouragement, Soul stood right next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he also looked down at baby Matt. He had to admit to himself that baby Matt was one damn cute baby. He looked especially cute since he was asleep.

"I don't know." Maka replied to her mother's question silently. "He doesn't resemble me at all."

Letting out a sigh, Kami grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her away from the stroller. She gave her a smile before she turned to look at him. "Soul, I'm going to steal Maka from you for a bit, okay? I hope you don't mind. There's something I need to talk about with her." Then she turned to look at Mifune before she began to take a few steps away, holding on to Maka's wrist. "Mifune, please take care of the baby. I'll be back in a second."

They left without saying another word and Soul couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to talk about with Maka. He hoped that she didn't try to convince Maka to leave with her again. Soul stood there in a daze for quite awhile that he didn't even notice that Mifune had already sat down in bench with the stroller in front of him. Not knowing what to do, Soul decided to follow him, but he didn't bother sit down next to him. Instead, he just leaned back against the wall.

"They look alike, don't they?" He suddenly said in his pretty low voice, catching Soul off guard. Even so, he knew that Mifune was talking about Maka and her mother. "They both have that same kind aura."

Soul scratched his head as he began to smile a bit awkwardly. How was he suppose to speak to Maka's step-dad? "Yeah, they do look alike." Soul began as he looked up at the ceiling. "They're both nice and considerate. They're both very pretty and they love each other."

"Yes, I can see that as well." Mifune commented before baby Matt began to stir about in the stroller. Mifune began to pat him gently, probably hoping that baby Matt would fall back asleep. Meanwhile, Soul stared at him like if he was doing magic. Mifune probably noticed his starring because it wasn't long after that he called him to get closer. "Come here, Soul Evans. I want to show you something."

Soul got closer to him and it wasn't until then that he noticed Mifune taking the whimpering baby out of his stroller. Soul immediately began to panic, wondering what he was doing. Mifune carried the baby in his arms before he slowly began to rock him back and forth. When baby Matt calmed down a little, he stood up and turned to look at him. He gave him a small sincere small as he took a few steps toward him. "Why don't you try carrying him?"

Soul's jaw dropped while he stared at the baby in Mifune's arms. Without a second to spare, he quickly began to protest. He could feel his entire body shaking with nervousness. There was no way he was about to hold that baby. No way. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Really. I can't." Soul told him, shaking his hands back and forth with a nervous chuckle. "I've never carried a baby before and I'm not really good with kids. It's better if I just stand back and watch. Really. I know what I'm saying. Trust me."

Mifune laughed and completely ignored his plea. Instead, without even bothering to ask him again, Mifune began to place baby Matt in his arms. Soul didn't know how to carry that fragile creature and he was afraid he might drop him. Still, Soul found a way to carry that small bundle and before he knew it, the baby had adjusted perfectly in his arms. It lay there asleep without a care in the world while he was close to wetting his pants.

"See. You're doing just fine." Mifune told him with a small smile. Soul, of course, didn't feel too happy and he didn't know what to do. "Just stay like that for a while. I can't put him back in the stroller or else he'll start crying. He doesn't like to be in there too much."

Soul didn't know exactly what Mifune was saying since his eyes were fixed at the baby in his arms. He was doing it. He was actually holding a baby for the first time in his life. He couldn't believe it. Of course, nothing made him happier than imagining himself carrying his own baby one day. "He's, umm, really cute."

"Well, I'll be right back then. I'm going to find a restroom." Mifune told him, not even giving him time to protest. What was that man thinking? Was he really planning to leave him there with the baby? Soul was about to panic again, but he was afraid his voice would only wake up baby Matt. If that happened, then things would only get worse. "You can sit down if you like."

Soul watched him leave and pretty soon, he was left all alone. It was just him and baby Matt. He silently sighed to himself as he sat down in the bench. His arms were starting to get tired which made him wonder how anyone could stand carrying a small bundle all day long. Even so, Soul was entranced with Matt. He was wearing the cutest and smallest little outfit he had ever seen that went good with him. His hands and feet were so tiny and his still growing hair looked soft. Soul let out another sigh as he began to receive weird looks from the people walking by. He couldn't really blame them, though. They probably thought he was the dad or something.

Dad. Him as a dad? He had said to Maka many times that he wanted to be with her forever and that he wanted them to have kids, but it wasn't until then that reality real hit him. Would he even be able to make it as a dad? Could he still become a good dad even though he couldn't even hold a baby? Soul shook those thoughts from his head and decided to focus on the bundle in arms. Why was he thinking about that? He and Maka were still way too young. He was sure Maka would probably want to finish her studies before she even considered becoming a mom.

Suddenly, and much to Soul's dismay, the baby began to whimper again. Soul began to panic, quickly standing up from the bench. What was he suppose to do? What was he suppose to do? He hoped Mifune or Kami would come back soon. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. He began to rock the baby in his arms like the way Mifune did, but for some reason it was only making Matt whimper even louder. Soul begged from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't start crying. He didn't know if he could handle a crying bundle.

"It's okay, baby Matt." Soul began to speak to it in the nicest voice he had, if there was such a thing. "Your daddy will be here soon. Just hang in there for a bit longer, okay? Okay? Please, don't cry."

Everything was a new experience for Soul and he was starting to go mentally insane. He kept looking in the direction that Mifune had left in, hoping he would show up in any minute. Why did he do this to him? Why? He warned him that he wasn't good with babies and he still left him baby Matt? What was he thinking?

Soul suddenly heard the baby hiccup which calmed him down entirely. He sighed with relief when he realized that baby Matt was starting to go back to sleep. Baby Matt stayed quiet for a little bit before he began to squirm around in his arms again. Soul was about to cry out in panic, but his nervousness and his worries were washed away when the baby opened his eyes.

It was then that he realized that the baby had beautiful green eyes like Maka. Soul was left completely stunned as he stared down at the baby who was now happily smiling at him, his eyes looking at him cheerfully. It was true that baby Matt and Maka didn't resemble each other much, but they had the same exact eyes. Baby Matt had gotten the eyes of his big sister. That thought was almost enough to bring Soul, as manly and as cool as he was, to tears.

Unknowingly, he caressed the baby's cheek with his finger, completely amazed by his charm. He could imagine it. He could really see himself carrying his own son one day. He would have his same hair and he would have Maka's same beautiful eyes. He could see himself carrying his own daughter. She would have her mother's hair and she would have his same eyes. He could see himself living together as one big happy family; a family that would never get torn apart by anything.

Soul couldn't help but wonder when that day would come.

…


	58. Uncalled For

**Soul Eater**

_Despite all the distractions I had, I was able to update today. Today was technically my last day of high school. I'm done. I'm graduating in less than one week. I still can't believe it. Time went by so fast. And I'll be an adult in 26 days which probably scares me more than anything. I don't feel anywhere close to an adult, though. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! _

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 58 - Uncalled For**

Maka was sitting down across from her mother with her strawberry shake in front of her. Even though it looked really good, she didn't even bother to try it. Instead, she stared at it with a blank expression. Reality had just struck her and she was unsure how to react. Letting out a sigh, Maka looked up at her mother who was smiling at her happily. It was quite clear that she was overjoyed to see her.

"Oh, Maka." She began as she placed her head on her hands. Maka couldn't help but roll her eyes, shifting her gaze in another direction. "I'm so glad we ran into each other. I feel like we haven't seen each other in a very long time. Don't you think so too? Anyways," Her mother paused as she began to search for something in her purse. "There's something I would like to talk about with you."

"Is this really the right time for this?" Maka asked her, tracing the rim of her shake with her finger. She still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she actually had a baby brother. How did her mother expect her to accept something like that so fast? She still couldn't imprint the idea in her head that she was a sister, an older sister by 16 years. "Soul and I were about to go home already."

"Maka," Her mother began and that's when Maka was able to see an envelope in her hand. Then, without saying another word, her mother slowly pushed that envelope across the table. "It's for you."

"What is it?" Maka asked her only to receive a small smile. Her mother encouraged her to opened it and Maka quickly obeyed. She slowly teared the side of the envelope and was surprised to find an airplane ticket inside. Her eyes immediately widened as she dropped the envelope on the table. "Mother, what is this? Why are you giving this to me?"

Her mother clasped her hands together, letting out a small cheery giggle. Maka could feel her eyebrow twitching a little and she hoped her mother had a good explanation. "Well, remember, your promise, Maka?" Her mother asked her as she scratched the back of her head. "You said that you would spend time with us in the summer. Remember? It was a condition we had agreed on. You said you would spend your summer with us if we let you move in with Soul. Do you remember?"

"Wait, what?" Maka remembered, but she had kind of hoped her mother would forget about it. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious, sweetie! I wouldn't joke around with something like this. I really do want to be with you during the summer." Her mother told her, looking at her with pleading eyes. Maka picked up the envelope with the plane ticket inside again. Seriously, what was her mother thinking? Why did she have to ruin her day like that? She didn't want to go anywhere with her new husband or her brother.

"We will finally be able to spend some time together as mother and daughter. We'll be able to talk and catch up with everything we missed during these past few years. Doesn't that just sound wonderful? I think it does! I'm so excited."

How was she suppose to break it to her mother that she didn't want to go anywhere? Letting out a sigh, Maka tried her best to avoid her mother's gaze. She didn't want to see her all excited because then she would feel nothing but guilt. "So, how long do you intend to keep me with you? I mean, I haven't said I'm going or anything, but I just want to know how long this trip is going to be."

"Well," Her mother placed her finger on her chin while she thought about it. She stayed like that for several seconds before she came up with a answer. "One month or more. I'm not sure. I still haven't gotten things settled in work yet. I'm trying to strive for more than one month, but right now it's one month for sure. I think that should be enough to create a long lasting bond between us. Of course, if you want to stay longer then I certainly won't mind."

"One month?!" Maka exclaimed a little bit too loud as she leaned forward toward the table with surprise. Her mother wanted to keep her for an entire month. Maka couldn't believe it. There was no way she could ever leave Soul for an entire month. Without a second thought, Maka slid the envelope back toward her before she pushed her shake aside as well. "I'm sorry, mother. I cannot accept. I'm not going with you. I can't leave for an entire month. I'll go for a week max."

"Oh, c'mon, Maka!" Her mother kept insisting. She grabbed the envelope and pulled out the airplane ticket. She happily began to wave it in front of Maka, causing her to get a bit embarrassed. "See! It's going to be a lot of fun. We're going to New York City! Doesn't that sound exciting! We'll be able to shop and sightsee! We'll walk around Times Square together like a happy family, so please don't reject me, Maka! Remember your promise! If you don't come, then you're going to have to have to move back in with your father and I'm sure you don't want that."

It didn't really sound like a promise to Maka. It sounded like her mother was blackmailing her. Letting out a sigh, Maka leaned her head on top of her hand with hopelessness. "Do I have to? Can't we bring Soul along as well? I'll go without complaining if we bring Soul too."

"But, if we bring Soul along, then it won't seem like a family gathering, honey." Her mother told her which only made Maka groan. She knew her mother was going to come up with some excuse to not bring Soul, but it had been worth a shot. "If we bring Soul, then you won't pay attention to me or your baby brother. Don't you want to try and get along with Matthew?"

"How do you get along with a baby? You can't." Maka said underneath her breath, but still loud enough for her mother to hear. Then, to make things worse, her mother wanted to take her to New York. Of all the places in the world, she had to pick New York. There was a certain person Maka didn't want to come across in New York even though the chances of her meeting him was one in a million. "Why does it have to be New York? Why there? Why didn't you pick somewhere else?"

"I've traveled to many places, Maka, but I personally find New York very fascinating." Her mother told her with a wide smile. She extended her hand with her airplane ticket and she patiently waited for her to grab it. "I know you're going to like it very much and I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful time with us. I know I haven't been there for you when you really needed me, but I hope our small time together will be able to make some of it up. What do you say, Maka? Will you come with us, your new family, to New York?"

What choice did she have? She couldn't exactly say no or else she would have to move in with her dad again. Still, would her mother actually keep her word? How could she be sure when her mother was probably the most unexpecting person in the world. "Fine. I guess I have to." Maka told her, grabbing the ticket from her hand. She looked at it and searched for the departure date. "Why are we leaving so soon?"

"Because, don't you want to be home by your birthday?" Her mother asked her which made Maka stay quiet. She had completely forgotten about her birthday and in reality, she didn't care much for it. "Anyways, I'm so glad you agreed to come along with us! Ah, I'm so excited! You don't know how happy you've made me! As soon as you're out from school, you'll be all mine! Yay!"

Her mother got up her seat and grabbed her hand. She pulled her up before she gave her a tight embrace. Her mother was happy, but Maka didn't know exactly what she was feeling. There were so many emotions running through her body, but anticipation and excitement were nowhere to be found. She didn't want to go to New York. She wanted to spend her entire summer with the person she loved. Still, Maka found it in her heart to hug her mother back.

"You're going to love New York, Maka! I promise!" Her mother told her, giving her a quick wink. Maka couldn't help, but let out a sigh as she placed the airplane ticket in her purse. "I can't wait! I'm sure Mifune is going to be just as happy as I am! He really wants to get to know you!"

"Yeah, that's great." Maka said a bit differently. She really was looking forward to the idea of having him as a stepfather when she already had a wonderful, but crazy dad. "Anyways, I'm sure Soul is waiting for me, so I should get going. I'll see you later."

Maka quickly waved good-bye to her mother, not giving her time to hold her back. She quickly walked out of the eating area and head down to where she had last been with Soul. She was going to New York and it was all thanks to her mother. If she would have been able to bring Soul along, then she probably would have been dying from excitement, but the fact that she was going alone with her mother and her new 'husband' didn't bring her much joy.

Letting out a sigh, Maka found a nearby bench and she decided to sit down on it. She leaned her head back on the bench before she started to reflect on her mother's sudden request. How would Soul react? What would he say when he figured out that she'll be leaving him alone for an entire month? She was so used to having him around and she sure that he was also used to having her around as well. It would be strange to suddenly be apart from each after they have learned to be together everyday 24 hours.

She had anticipated her summer, but now it was kind of ruined. What would it be like to be around her mother and that man? Would it be like to be an older sister? Maka didn't know how she would even fit in. She didn't want to feel like an intruder. Maka closed her eyes for a few seconds when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Soul or her mother, but instead she comes face to face with Tsubaki.

"Hey, Maka." Tsubaki greeted her with a small smile and wave. Maka sat up straight to find Black*Star standing up right behind her. He was wearing a faint blush on his face while crossing his hands. He didn't look very happy to see her. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Oh, no. I'm okay really." Maka told her even though she was partially lying. For the past few days, she had been feeling a bit strange. She would tend to get tired really easily. "I came here with Soul, but we kind of got separated because of my mother."

"Oh, really?!" Black*Star suddenly jumped in, startling her a little. "For some reason, I don't believe you! Do you think I'm stupid or something?! I saw what you two were doing! I saw you two were following us earlier! That's why I came up with an awesome plan to ditch you two! It worked! Ha! You guys will never be able to outsmart me!"

"We weren't following you!" Maka exclaimed as she stood up from the bench. Stalking them had been Soul's idea and she was just dumb enough to follow him. Of course, Maka wasn't planning to tell Black*Star that. "It was just a coincidence we happened to run into each other, so stop coming up with crazy conclusions on your own."

"Sure, whatever! I know you're lying!" Black*Star said before he began to walk away. If it was his first date with the girl he liked, then he sure wasn't acting very romantic. "C'mon, Tsubaki. I guess I'll get Soul later for this."

Tsubaki smiled, but she didn't say anything. Maka wondered to herself how she could even put up with Black*Star for an entire day. It didn't seem possible for her. "I think I saw Soul by the entrance over there just a few minutes ago." Tsubaki suddenly told her, pointing her finger in the opposite direction, passed the burger place she and her mom were just in. "I think he was looking for you. He seemed a bit anxious."

Maka nodded with some relief. "Thank you very much."

After saying goodbye, Maka started heading down the direction Tsubaki had told her. Her cheery mood was gone though and she really didn't have the spirit to shop anymore. She kept thinking about the trip she was soon going to take with her mother. It was such a bomb for her and she didn't expect it at all. When her mother had pulled her away to talk, she never imagined herself getting dragged into a one month trip with her, Mifune and Matthew.

A one month trip where Soul would be excluded from.

…

"Hey, where have you been?!" Soul asked when he finally saw her walking toward him. When she finally stood in front of him, Soul noticed her face a bit flushed and she was out of breath. "I've been looking all over the place for you. Why didn't you come back with your mom? She told me that you just ran off. What happened? What did she say to you?"

Maka waved away his question and walked past him, heading toward the exit door. Soul sighed as he pushed his hair back from his face. There was definitely something wrong with her. She wasn't like that when she had gone away with her mother. The more Soul thought about it, the more worried and concerned he became. He followed her, stepping outside into the fresh cool air.

"Ugh! I'm just so mad and frustrated with everything." Maka suddenly exclaimed, turning to look at him. She began to pace back and forth in a way Soul had rarely seen before. "Guess what she's forcing me to do? She wants me to go on a one month vacation with her and I had no choice but to accept. I'm so sorry, Soul. Our entire summer has been ruined because of her. I'm sure she wants to keep me around longer than a month, though. She probably will."

Soul looked at her a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. He didn't like the idea of having Maka away for an entire month. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle himself on his own. He didn't know how things would be without her. She had already become integrated as part of his daily life and he wasn't so sure how things were like when she wasn't around. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Look." Maka began to scramble around inside her purse until she pulled out an airplane ticket. She quickly showed it to him before she stuffed it back in her purse. "She already got me the ticket and everything. She's taking me to New York, New York City to be exact. I asked her if I could bring you along and she quickly rejected my idea. She wants me to spend some quality time with her and the baby and her man. I honestly don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay right here in Death City." She paused, looking down at the ground. "I want to stay here with you."

"Maka, I would love for you to stay here with me too, but she's your mother." Soul told her even though he was feeling a strange pang in his chest. They would have to part for a whole month because of her mother? How could he not be bothered by that? She would be out his sight and he wouldn't be there to protect her. "She loves you very much, Maka. I'm sure she's doing all this to be with you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go." Maka continued as she gripped tightly onto his shirt. She looked up at him with watery eyes which caused Soul to grimace. "I know she gave me a warning before, but I never expected her to be serious. Why do we have to leave Death City, though? Why couldn't we have family time here? Why do we have to go across the country for that? It makes no sense."

Soul placed his hand over her head before he began to pat her hair gently. He wanted her to feel better, so he tried his best to hide his own anger and frustration. "I don't really get it either, but she probably has her reasons, Maka." Soul told her bluntly. "Besides, your mother's boyfriend seems like a good guy. He's pretty cool and your brother is pretty cool too. He's pretty cute. I'm sure you'll learn to accept them."

"I know, but I don't want to go, Soul." Maka told him, placing her forehead on top his chest. Soul let out a sigh as he looked down at her sadly. She was really making things a lot harder than they really were, but he couldn't really blame her. "Why don't you try to convince her, Soul? Tell her that it's better if I stayed here. Tell her that I have to tutor you because you have summer school or something."

"Maka," Soul lifted her chin, making her look up at him. She wasn't crying, but she seemed close to. "You're acting like if we're not going to see each other in years. Everything is going to be fine. Just go with her and get it over with now. She's not going to stop bothering you until you make that trip with her."

Pushing herself off him, Maka suddenly lifted her eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. She crossed her hands before she began to speak. "It sounds to me like you want me to leave."

"No, I don't, but there's nothing we can do about it." Soul told her, grabbing her hand and heading toward the parking lot. If she knew how much he was already dreading her departure, then she probably wouldn't go with her mother at all. Soul didn't want that. He wanted Maka to stay with him for the entire summer, but he didn't want to have problems with Kami. "Just go to New York with your mother. She wants you to go and guess there really is nothing wrong with it."

Maka stayed quiet until the finally reached his motorcycle. He slowly opened the trunk and grabbed the helmet. She was going to New York and it bothered him because he knew that Wes was around there as well. He wouldn't be able to take it if he and Maka happened to find each other. Still with as big as New York City was, Soul found it quite unlikely that he would find her there. He would just have to pray for them not to meet.

Handing her the helmet, Maka slowly took it before he heard her letting out a long depressed sigh. "I know it's only going to be a month, but I don't want to leave you Soul. I really don't."

She was worried about him. He could hear it in her voice. She didn't want to leave him alone because of everything that happened in the past. She was probably afraid that those haunting horrible memories would come back to bite him and get the best of him. He was also a little worried himself, but he wasn't going let that take over him again. He was stronger now, both physically and mentally. It was all thanks to her of course. She was one that had guided him toward the right path.

Soul grabbed her face again and kissed her. He kissed her passionately and Maka dropped the helmet to wrap her hands around his neck. She pulled him closer and of course, he didn't complain. He embraced her tightly, holding on to her by the waist. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds or so before Maka parted her lips from his. She looked at him straight in the eyes before she placed her head on top of his shoulder. "I want to stay with you. I don't want to go anywhere. "

"I'll be fine, Maka." Soul told her in a whisper as he gently pulled her away. He caressed her cheeks and gave her a smile that was especially reserved for her. "You don't have to worry about me. Nothing bad is going to happen. You just have to think positive. I'll be right here waiting for."

"I know, but still, will it really be okay for you to be all alone in that house? I mean, won't you get lonely?" Maka told him with a worried tone as she looked away from him. He could see her blushing a little and Soul found her embarrassment quite cute. "That's part of the reason why I moved in with you in first place. With everything that has happened to us before, I don't want you to be alone. I don't."

Maka was treating him like if he was a little kid and she was forgetting the fact that he could very well defend himself. The only weakness he had was her. "You're right, Maka. I am going to be alone, but I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Soul told her even though he wished he could tell her to stay. He wanted to run to her mother and exclaim to her why she was doing this. He didn't want Maka to go, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Maka had already agreed to go and he didn't want to be the one responsible for changing her mind.

"I'll be okay, Maka. I'm the one that's suppose to be worried about you." Soul began which caused her to perk up a little. He gave her a smirk before he placed his forehead above hers. He could feel her hot breath hitting on top of his skin which made him realize just how much he was going to miss her in that one month of absence. "Do you know how unease I'm going to be knowing that you'll be in such a big city without me?"

Maka smiled, but to Soul, it looked completely fake. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be counting down the days the entire time and I'll call you whenever I get the chance."

"Wipe away that gloomy face already." Soul told as he pulled her cheeks. She groaned before she slapped his hands away. "It's not like you're leaving today anyways. We still have time to enjoy ourselves before you leave, so stop crying already."

"I'm not crying stupid." Maka yelped at him as she bent down to grab the helmet that she had dropped a while ago. She huffed before she placed her hands over her hips. "Where do you see the tears on me? Nowhere. You're the one that's going to cry your eyeballs out when I leave. I can see you already."

"Maka," Soul began giving her a sarcastic look. He helped her get on the motorcycle, making sure her clothes didn't get tangled with anything. "Cool guys like me don't cry."

"Yeah, right." Maka said with a laugh as she put on the helmet. He rolled his eyes because he knew he was lying. He had probably cried more in that year than he had in his entire life. It was all because of her. "You're the most emotional guy I know."

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Soul told her, raising an eyebrow before he got on his motorcycle. Maka stayed quiet as a blush formed on her face. Of course, that caused him some laughter. As soon as he was on, Maka immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly. Soul pulled out his keys from his pocket and turned the bike on.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka suddenly called out to him and Soul could feel her pressing her face against his back. She let out a sigh and embraced him tighter. Soul turned back to look at her, but her hair was covering her face. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Yeah," Soul replied, closing his eyes with a heavy heart. "Me too."

…


	59. Inescapable

**Soul Eater**

_Oh, my gosh! Tomorrow (well today since it's one in the morning) is my big day! I'm graduating! It's been so stressful, but I finally made it. I must admit that I'm pretty excited and I can't wait to walk across that stage with my diploma. I've been waiting for this day since the year started. I just hope I don't fall with the big heels my mom is making me wear. That would be a nightmare! Ah, I shouldn't jinx myself!_

_There's no better way to relax than updating my story! So, I would like to thank everyone that has always been there for me; reading, reviewing and following my story. It really means a lot to me and I just can't thank you all enough. Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! I love you all very much! _

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 59 - Inescapable**

Maka didn't know who she could talk to. A new problem had emerged and she simply couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She didn't want to talk to Soul about it because she would not only die from embarrassment, but she would also worry him meaninglessly. She couldn't talk to Liz either because she would probably gossip her problem to the whole school. She definitely couldn't talk to Black*Star and she didn't know Tsubaki well enough. There was only one person she could really turn to in that moment and that person was her best friend Kid.

Taking a deep breath, Maka placed her pencil down as she looked down at her exam. She was finished. She had finished before everyone else, but she knew she knew she didn't do too good. She was taking her final exams and she usually passed with the best score in the class, but this time, she didn't study at all. There were just too many things inside her head.

She looked back at Soul to find him fast asleep. He had his papers scattered all over his desk and they looked half empty. Maka shook her head with disapproval, but a small snicker escaped her lips. That's what he got for sleeping so late just to play video games. Maka looked back at the board before her eyes shifted up to look at the clock on the wall. Class would be over in a couple of minutes and Maka was determined to look for Kid the minute the bell rang for dismissal.

Time was taking forever, though and instead of minutes, Maka felt like she was waiting for hours. She began to tap her foot impatiently as she looked around the classroom. Other people were starting to finish like Ox Ford and his friend Harver. Maka eyed him as her eyebrows unconsciously cringed. Even though she wasn't the best student in the class anymore, Maka still couldn't stand Ox Ford and she would always have an inner competition with him. She rolled her eyes at him and he returned her the favor. Maka turned back to look at the clock to notice only a minute or two had gone by.

It was at that time that she heard Miss Marie whack Soul and Black*Star hard in the head. Maka laughed silently to herself when she noticed them quickly waking up from the miniature nap. They were idiots and that's probably the reason why they were good friends. Maka made eye contact with Soul and she playfully stuck out her tongue. Soul simply smirked but he soon started panicking about his empty test sheet. He only had little time to finish and Maka knew he was going to start to guess like crazy.

When class was finally over, Maka quickly started gathering her books. She needed to find Kid. There was something super important she wanted to talk to him about. Still, wouldn't he get mad at her? Maka shook away her fears whens he heard Soul calling her. She turned around and walked back toward him. "Hey, Soul? You're going to work early today, huh?"

"Yeah, it sucks, but I think it's better this way." Soul told her as he scratched the back of his head with a sigh. He grabbed a strand of her hair while a smirk appeared on his face. "Joe gave me and that dumbass different shifts so he won't have any problems. He's really cool about it. A normal boss would have just fired us both."

"Yeah, I guess so." Maka told him before she watched him place his hands in his pockets. "Summer is almost here, though. Won't he make you work full time after that?"

"He probably will. I don't know. I haven't talked to him about that." Soul said with a small pause. Maka could see his smirk fading away as he tried to hide his bothered face. "I don't think it matters. You'll be leaving anyways." A small pang of guilt began to form inside Maka's chest, but she decided to ignore it. "So, are you going to go home or what? You want me to walk you home before I leave?"

"Oh, no. It's okay." Maka quickly said, shaking her hands back and forth with nervousness. She began to laugh and she hoped Soul wouldn't notice her weirdness. "There's something I have to do around here first. I think I'll probably go home later, so don't worry about it."

Soul lifted an eyebrow as he stared at her. Then, he crossed his hands with suspicion and Maka felt like sinking to the ground. "Are you sure?" Soul asked her before he placed his hand over her forehead. "Haven't you've been feeling sick lately? Last night, you had a fever and I could hear you throwing up in the morning. Then, you've been sniffing around all day. I think you should go home. You shouldn't push yourself so much if you aren't feeling well."

"I'm feeling much better now." Maka lied as she grabbed his hand. She could feel her palms sweating as well as the back of her neck. She wondered why the room was so stuffy and why she wanted to run out of there. "Don't worry about it. I'll get Kid to walk me home or something. I'm sure he's going hang around here like he always does."

Soul was about to say something else, but Maka stopped him with a small kiss in the lips. Grabbing her books tightly, Maka headed toward the door. She waved good-bye to Soul even though she was in a hurry to hunt Kid down. "I'll see you later, Soul! Take care of yourself, okay? Don't forget to text me."

With that, Maka headed down the hallway to Kid's classroom. She quickly peeked inside, but when she saw the classroom empty, she silently stomped her foot on the ground with desperation. She didn't have the strength to look all over the school for him. Biting her lip, Maka walked toward the stairway and decided to head toward the library. If Kid wasn't in his classroom, then she was sure he was in the library. That's where they would always hang out before Soul came in the picture.

It wasn't long before Maka made it to the library and for some strange reason, she suddenly began to get chills. She hadn't stepped in the library in quite awhile and now that she was doing it, she was starting to get swarmed with many unpleasant memories. Shaking her uneasiness away, Maka quickly dashed inside the library, not bothering to greet the librarians she hadn't seen in a long time. She didn't have time for that. She needed to find Kid. She needed his help big time.

Maka looked all over the place for him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't around the tables. He wasn't on the computers. He wasn't around his favorite book area. Maka scratched her head as she scanned the entire place. Where was he? Why couldn't she find him now that she needed him? Letting out a sigh, Maka was about to give up, but then she spotted him in between one of the shelves she had missed. He was quietly reading a book and he had a small stack of books by his feet.

Her face immediately lit up at the sight of her best friend. He was the only person she could talk to in that moment. He was the only person that could hold her secrets. He was the only person that she trusted after Soul. In that moment, Kid was the only person that could actually give her some decent advice on what she should do. Taking a deep breath, Maka walked toward her best friend and she kind of startled him when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kid." Maka greeted him with a small smile as her chest exhaled with some relief. He looked at her curiously for a second, but then he returned her smile. Placing her hands behind her back, Maka began to move her feet around a bit uncomfortably. "What are you doing? Reading? Studying, maybe?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm looking for a book that might help me out with my exam tomorrow. Cramming is really not my thing and I don't know whether it will help or not, but I have to try." Kid told her as he placed the book back in on the shelf. He grabbed another one and read the title carefully. "We only have one more year in high school and we can't afford to slack off now."

"That's true. You're right like always." Maka said even though she didn't exactly listen to what Kid was saying. Then, her heart started pounding rapidly and she could feel herself getting more anxious. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath. "Kid, I don't want to interrupt your studies or anything, but I really need to talk to you about something that's really important, so can you give me a couple of minutes? Please?"

Kid looked at her strangely before he let out a small laugh. He placed the book in his hand down in his pile as he looked at her with a smile. "Maka, I always have time for you. You don't have to ask." He told her while patted her head gently. Maka blushed a little and decided to turn her gaze in a different direction. "What is it? What do you want to talk about?"

"You have to promise you won't get mad at me." Maka began which caused Kid's smile to disappear. Maka gulped as she snapped her eyes shut. "Kid! You have to promise me! Promise you won't get mad! Promise you won't tell a single soul about this! This will be a secret between you and me, okay?! Promise me!"

Kid stepped a little closer as he looked at her straight in the eyes with concern. "Maka, you're starting to scare me. Tell me. What's going on? Is it that serious?"

Maka pushed him away, but held onto his hand. She began to drag him out of there, pulling him away from the shelves of books. Without saying a single word, Maka pulled him out of the library and headed toward the front door. She couldn't talk to him in there because she knew the reaction she would get from him would be pretty loud. When she made it to the front door with Kid, they stepped outside into the fresh air before Maka started pulling Kid toward the back of the school. She needed a place where she was sure she would be able to talk to him in peace.

"Maka," Kid suddenly exclaimed, pulling out of her grasp. They stood underneath the shade of the trees while the wind rustled around them. "What the heck is going on? Why did you drag me out here? Just tell me already before I go crazy!"

How was she suppose to start? How was she suppose to tell him? Maka looked at the ground with embarrassment and she could finally feel tears swelling inside her eyes. She felt so frustrated and so helpless. She knew crying wouldn't solve her problems, but what else was she suppose to do when she was feeling so desperate? Maka's hands curled into fists as her legs began to quiver and tremble. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she couldn't find her voice.

"Kid," Maka began, but she didn't dare look up at him. "I think I'm pregnant."

For the next several minutes, everything went silent. Kid's jaw dropped opened as he stared at her with disbelief. Maka snapped her eyes shut and she wished everything was just some crazy dream she would soon wake up from. Still, she couldn't run away from the reality. She couldn't escape what she had built up. Maka bit her lip and waited for Kid to say something. "Kid?" Maka called him out again, but he didn't seem to be responding. "Did you hear me?"

"Maka! How could you!?" Kid grabbed her shoulders tightly as he began to shake her back and forth. That was it. He had lost the little senses he had left. "What were you thinking?! Were you thinking at all?! Of course you weren't! Maka, do you have any idea what this means?! Do you know how this is going to change your life forever!? I should have warned you! I should have warned you! Maka! This is a joke right?! It has to be a joke! I mean, you wouldn't go that far with Soul, right?! This isn't funny, Maka! You shouldn't play around with things like these! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Kid, I'm not playing around! Does it look like I'm playing around to you?!" Maka asked him and when he saw her stressed out face, his eyes widen a little with astonishment. "I'm totally serious!"

Dashing over to a nearby tree, Kid held on the trunk for support. Maka sighed as she helplessly let out a sigh. Kid started saying something, but she didn't know if he was talking to her or to himself. "I can't believe it. Maka. Maka Alabrn, my best friend is pregnant. No, no! It can't be. It simply can't be. I'm probably dreaming. Yeah, that's it. It's probably just a dream."

"I wish it was a dream." Maka told him as she dropped her books on the ground. She sat down on the ground and leaned her body against the tree trunk before she hugged her knees tightly. Even though Kid wasn't helping her out much, the fact that she had told someone helped her release some of her stress. "I'm still not sure, though, so that's why I can't tell Soul yet. I don't want him to worry over nothing. I also don't want to see his reaction. It might bring him some very ugly memories and I don't want him to go through that."

"Maka, if you are expecting," Kid suddenly told her as he sat down next to her. He had calmed down, giving Maka much joy. She already had enough trouble and she definitely didn't have time to deal with a frantic Kid. "I think Soul is the least person you should worry about. Your dad. You should worry about him."

"I know! I know! And my mom, too!" Maka exclaimed as she shook her head back and forth, placing her hands on top of her hair. The more she thought about it, the more she began to panic. "Do you have any idea what my dad is gonna to do if he finds out that Soul and I did it?! He's going to kill Soul for sure! He's gonna to skin him alive and feed him to the dogs! Ugh! He's never gonna trust me again! He's gonna force me out of Soul's house and he's probably going to secure my future as a nun or something if he doesn't kill me too! Kid, I don't know what to do! What if I am?! What if I'm expecting?!"

"Wait, what makes you say you're pregnant anyways?" Kid suddenly asked her, lifting her head up. He was angry. Maka could tell and that one look from Kid made her feel more ashamed than ever. "You said so yourself, right? You aren't sure if you are or if you aren't."

"Well, I've been feeling pretty strange lately, Kid." Maka stated as she began to play around with her fingers. "I get really tired so easily and I feel myself getting dizzy all the time. I've been throwing up everything I eat as well. At first I thought I just had an upset stomach or something, but I don't think that's it. I've taken medicine, but it doesn't help. I feel nauseous no matter what I do. Then, to top everything off, I haven't gotten my...my, you know, my...my period."

Maka didn't like to talk about these things with Kid, but she didn't have much of a choice. He was the only person she could rely on in that moment and he was the only person she trusted enough to tell him something so serious. "I've been stressing out about it so much that I even got a fever yesterday. Soul wanted to take me to the doctor, but of course, I told him no. I don't want him to find out what's going on yet. I don't want to stress him with something like this."

Letting out a sigh, Maka let her voice trail away with the wind. Then, she suddenly felt Kid wrap his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close as they both looked up at the sky. "Maka, I'm not happy with this and I'm trying really hard to not lecture you. I feel like slapping you eight thousand times across the face for what you did, and if your dad doesn't kill Soul first, then I probably will."

Maka pouted and she was starting to regret everything. He was making it sound like if she had committed some horrible crime. "As much I want to get angry with you, I can't. I really can't because you're my friend and I'll support you till the end. I know you love Soul and I know he really loves you back. Besides, there's not much that we can do now. What is done is done. We can't change the past." He placed his hand over her head before he gave her a small peck in the forehead. "Don't stress out about this by yourself. We'll come up with a solution. I promise."

"Kid!" Maka wrapped her hands around Kid's neck with a bright smile on her face. She could probably eat him up out of joy. "You're the most amazing friend I have ever had! I love you so much! What would I do without you!? You're the best person ever!"

Without saying anything, Kid gave her a small smile before he slowly pushed her off. He stood up from the ground and dusted off his pants. Then he glared at her with eyes full of determination. "Well, now that we got that out of the way, it's time for you to go to a pharmacy and get one of those pregnancy tests they have for sale."

"What!?" Maka said with horror, standing up from the ground rapidly. She began to back away from Kid, completely scared of his sudden suggestion. "There's no way I'm going to do something like that! No way! You're not making me get one of those things! Never! Never! You hear!"

"Maka! You're not making this any easier! How are you ever going to know?! You can't just wait around forever! You need to know now!" Kid's voice was demanding, but Maka wasn't about to give in so easily. She was afraid. She afraid the results would turn out positive because that would mean her life would change forever. All her plans would change including her dream to pursue a wonderful career after college. "Do you want me to go tell Soul right now? Or better yet, you want me to tell your dad? Yeah, that's probably what I'm going to do!"

"Don't threaten me!" Maka exclaimed, grabbing his hand before he even had chance to take one step forward. Maka held onto his hand tightly and made sure he wouldn't escape. "If you tell my dad or Soul, I'll never forgive you! Besides, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone! Remember?! Do you remember?!"

"Well, yeah, but that was before. Things are different now. Then again, I don't remember promising you anything." Kid told her, crossing his hands with a frown. "If you don't get one of those pregnancy tests right now, I'm going to call your dad and tell him everything. You have to understand, Maka. That is for your own good. You need to find out now."

"Fine!" Maka told him while she gave him a discontent glare. She grabbed her books from underneath the tree even though she could really care less about them at that point. "I'll take that dumb test! They're not even accurate so I don't really see the point!" Kid shook his head and started to walk ahead of her. "You have to buy it for me, though! What will people think of me if they see me grabbing that thing?"

"Oh, so you want me to carry your burden?!" Kid snapped at her, lifting an eyebrow. Their arguing was getting them nowhere, but Maka couldn't help it. As of late, her mood swings were simply uncontrollable. "It's even worse for a guy! You have to take responsibility for your own actions, Maka!"

Maka let out a sigh and decided to just accept Kid's suggestion. She had to get over her fear and face it. If she was pregnant, then she was pregnant and she would just have to learn to accept it. Still, it bothered her to think of Soul's reaction as well as her parents. It would be a big blow for them and not to mention the school. She could already see all her classmates pointing her out. She could already see her teachers scolding her with rage. She could already see the rejection letter from the university she wanted to go to. She could already see the hell of a nightmare her dad was going to make her live through.

That's why Maka didn't want to find out. She was scared. She was terrified of what the result would be. Things would be a lot easier if Soul knew about her problem as well, but she didn't want to worry him about it. Not yet. She want to talk to him about it after she had confirmed her suspicion. She wanted to drop the bomb on him after she had learned to accept it and embrace it with joy. In that moment, joy was the last thing she felt. The only thing hovering above her head was dread.

Things weren't suppose to happen that way. She wasn't suppose to get pregnant. She was suppose to graduated from high school with high honors and with an acceptance letter from the best university around. She wanted to study and major in something that would lead her to great success. She wanted to see Soul prosper as a man before they even thought about having a family. If she was pregnant, though, all her plans would change forever.

"Maka," Kid suddenly told her after a long pause of silence. They were walking out the school gate and they both started walking to a pharmacy that wasn't very far from there, only a couple of minutes by foot. "You know that Soul will be really happy if you are expecting."

"You think so?" Maka quickly responded with her head perking up a little. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at her stomach. "Don't you think he'll freak out about it? I mean, if I am. It could be just a false alarm."

"Exactly. That's why we're going to find out right now." Kid told her with a small smile, but the only thing Maka could do was gulp. She wasn't anticipating that test at all and she wanted to find a way to talk herself out of it. What would she do if she was expecting? How in the world would she break it to her dad?

A couple of minutes went by when Maka saw the pharmacy from a distance. She bit her lip for the millionth time as her steps began to decrease in size. Kid helped her out by grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "Are you ready, Maka?"

"No," Maka said quietly to herself. "I'm not ready at all."

…


	60. Results

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone. I'm here with chapter 60. Can you believe it? 60 chapters! That's just crazy! I never thought this would turn out to be so long, but I guess I just couldn't help myself. All my chapters for all my stories tend to go pretty slow. I guess it's just a habit of mine. _

_Well, just in case you wanted to know, my graduation went great. I didn't fall which is probably my biggest accomplishment. Of course, that's the least thing on my mind right now! I want Soul Eater chapter 111 to come out already! I'm dying to know what happens! Just thinking about it makes me want to cry! Then, to make things worse, I read on tumblr that there's only two more chapters left! How is the story going to wrap up in two chapters!? It's just not possible! Ahhhhh! _

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 60 - Results**

She could feel her heart pounding loudly and her knees were close to collapsing from fear. She wanted to run from there. She was terrified and nervous of what could happen next. She was afraid of finding out the truth. Maka gulped silently to herself as she gripped plastic bag tightly. She was standing in front of the bathroom, but her feet stood firm.

"Maka, how long have you been standing there already?!" Kid exclaimed, crossing his hands. He was running out of patience and Maka hated that she was wasting his valuable time, but in that moment, she really needed him. She needed him for support and strength since there was no way she would be able to cope with her problem alone. "We don't have all day. Why don't you just get it over with now?"

"It's easy for you to say. You're not the one going through this." Maka quickly snapped as she held out the plastic pharmacy bag in front of him. "This isn't easy for me. The result could change my life, Kid. I don't think I'm prepared for this. I don't want to take this dumb test. I can't."

"Stop being stubborn!" Kid told her as he got behind her. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and he began to push her toward the bathroom slowly. Maka, of course, grabbed on to the doorway. "Get in there and take the test already. How else do you expect to find out? Do you want me to take you to the doctor? Do you want me to call Soul and tell him all about this? He has the right to know what you're going through, you know. He's also responsible for this."

"No!" Maka quickly shouted, turning around to push Kid back. "You can't tell him! I don't want to tell him yet! It'd be pointless and just imagine how he'll react. He's not ready to be parent and neither am I. Does it look like I'm ready to be mother? Of course not! I'm not ready at all and that's why this is so agonizing." Maka paused as she placed her hand over her forehead. She was starting to get a headache from all her worrying. "I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, Maka. Whatever the result is, you have to learn to accept it." Kid told her with a small smile, but the only thing Maka could give him in response was a long sigh. She leaned back against the wall as she looked at the plastic bag in her hand. She could hear the pregnancy test calling her name. "You can do it, Maka. I'm sure this isn't the hardest thing you've faced. Just go in there and get it over with."

Maka nodded, grasping the plastic bag tightly in her hand. She had to do it whether she liked it or not. She had to find out the answer to her long sought out question. Looking up at Kid, Maka forced a smile on her face even though her lips were quivering. "Okay, I'll do it. But," Maka hesitated. She stood up straight, feeling more determined. "Promise you'll wait for me out here. I don't want to do this alone."

"Of course." Kid said with a sincere smile. He placed his hand over her head and patted her hair gently. "I'll be waiting for you right here. Don't worry. I won't leave you."

Nodding again, Maka took in another deep breath before she stepped into the bathroom. Why, though? Why did it have to happen to her? How would things even work out if she was pregnant? How would she go to school without being pointed at and humiliated? How would her father react? What would her mother say? Would she support her? Would she turn her back on her? Would she leave her alone? Would Soul be okay with the idea of being a dad? Would she spark old and unpleasant memories for him? There were so many questions running through her mind and they were only making her headache worse.

Still, her parents couldn't say anything to her if she was pregnant. Her mother had given birth to her when she was very young and she knew her dad was eighteen when she was born. They were almost the same, so they couldn't really scold at her or could they? Maka had made a promise with them and she broke it. If she was pregnant, her parents would never trust her again and they would probably choke Soul dead.

What would it be like to be a mother? Maka couldn't see herself holding a baby at her age, but even so, it still warmed her heart. She and Soul would have another reason to stay together forever. With a baby in between, their lives would change for the better. They would be a happy family, a family filled with love.

"Hey, Maka?" Maka heard Kid knocking on the door. His voice sounded concerned, but she didn't let that bother her. "Are you okay? You've been in there for quite a while now."

Maka flushed the toilet and washed her hands before she slowly opened the door. She was done. She had done exactly what the instructions had said. All she had to was wait. She needed to wait a couple of minutes for the markings to show open. Maka held the test in her hand before she slowly opened the door. She peeked outside to find herself face to face with Kid. He looked just as scared as she did. His golden eyes looked like they were ready to pop out. "What does it say? Maka, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know yet." Maka told him as she looked at the test in her hand. She gulped and she suddenly got the urge to cry. The idea of being pregnant and the idea of having a baby terrified her. Of course, nothing terrified her more than the wrath of her father. "I think I have to wait for a couple of minutes or so. I'm not sure. I don't know how this thing works."

Walking right passed Kid, Maka walked down the hallway and headed toward the living room. Once she was there, she plopped herself on top of the sofa, leaning her head back on the cushion. If Kid wasn't there with her, she would have probably died from nervousness. The next couple of minutes would determine her how she would live. Kid had followed her into the living room and it wasn't long before he sat down next to her. "So, how long are we suppose to wait?"

"I don't know. This is my first time doing this, Kid. I don't even know if I did it right." Maka told him as she closed her eyes. "Still, thanks for being here with me. I don't know what I would have done. This really means a lot to me. I mean, I'm not a really good friend after all. I don't even spend that much time with you anymore. We used to always study together and hang out together."

"That's the least of our problems now, Maka." Kid told her as he looked at her seriously. "What's going to happen if you are pregnant? I can't stop thinking about that. It's just so hard to believe. You've always been such a smart girl and it's just hard to believe that you might be pregnant. I've known you for a long time, Maka and I don't think I ever imagined ourselves being in such a situation."

"I know. I would have never imagined myself either." Maka said before a long pause. She checked the pregnancy test in her hand to find it the same as before. She wondered when she going to get the results. Trying to keep calm, Maka decided to keep talking to Kid since it was helping her keep her mind in order. "A year ago, what was I like? How did I go through my day without Soul?"

"Well, you would study like crazy." Kid began with a smile, placing his hand on his chin. "We would hang out in the library everyday and we would have long discussions about books. We would occasionally get made fun off and we were always competing for the best grades. I think we went on a date once, but that was to a museum. You were an average girl a year ago. Soul definitely made your life more exciting."

"And more stressful." Maka added with a huff. "Soul. He made me go through so me things. He has made me experience so many new feelings. I guess that's why I fell for him. He's so important to me and that's why all this scares me. I don't know how he's going to react when I tell him about my situation. I don't know if he'll be happy or angry if I tell him that he might be a dad."

Kid was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw her jaw drop open. Maka looked at the pregnancy test closer and she could feel her chest throbbing a little. "Something's different about this thing."

"What, really?" Kid perked up, sitting up straight. He shifted his body uncomfortably in the coach and it wasn't long before he started freaking out. He wanted to pull the test from her hands, but Maka quickly stood up, preventing him from doing so. Kid, in turn, jumped out to his own defense. "C'mon, Maka! Let me see! You were just saying a few minutes ago that I was your best friend and all! You said that you trusted me, so let me see! I wanna know if you're having a kid or not!"

Maka shook her head, giving him a glare. She pressed her pregnancy test tightly against her chest. She hadn't seen it properly herself and she suddenly grew scared again. "No way!" Maka told him as she began to take a few steps back. "I don't want to know! I'm not ready for this yet! Ugh, I hate this so much! I want to throw it out the window and just forget about everything! If I am pregnant, then I'll just find out when my belly grows!"

"No, Maka! Let's look at it now!" Kid persisted as he walked toward her. He grabbed her hand, but Maka made sure she kept the pregnancy test away from his reach. "Stop making this more difficult than it already is! Just look at it! What's so hard about that? It's already in your hand! All you have to do is look at it! C'mon, Maka! You've been waiting for this!"

"Maybe I was wrong! Maybe it was just my imagination!" Maka insisted, turning her gaze away from Kid. "It was probably nothing. I mean, five minutes hasn't even passed yet."

"What are you talking about? You were in the restroom for what seemed like hours. That's why I even knocked on the door to see if you were okay." Kid told her, but Maka kept on ignoring him. She wasn't ready and she didn't think she would ever be ready. "Then, it took you half an hour just to go inside the pharmacy. Do you know how much time we've wasted today? We could have gotten this over with a long time ago, Maka. Just look at it already. It's not going to kill you."

"I forget that my best friend is guy and guys don't understand anything!" Maka yelped at him which caused him to back away a little. "Do you have any idea how terrified I am right now?! If I am pregnant, do you have any idea what could happen to me and to Soul!? Our lives are going to change completely! I'm dying from nervousness here! Try to have some patience!"

"Yeah, I know!" Kid told her, grabbing her shoulders. He let out a sigh and Maka could see he was calming down a little. She tried to understand him. They had both had a long and very frustrating day. Of course, their worries could either prolong or disappear depending on the test results. He placed his hand over her cheek, but his frown was still visible. "I know, but how do you expect me to keep calm?"

Maka nodded, pushing his hand away slowly. She leaned her head against his arm as she tried to calm herself down too. Kid was right. She was taking this too far. She needed to brave. She had been through tougher and much scarier things before, so why did a little test scare her so much? Well, for starters, it wasn't any regular test; it was a pregnancy test. Maka sighed before she gripped onto Kid's sleeve. She would do it. She would look at the test in her hand and just get it over with.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

…

Soul had been having a pretty normal day. He had gone to school like always and he had failed his exam like always. Everything was turning out to be normal until he noticed Maka acting a little strange. Of course, he didn't give it much thought then. He just figured that she was still worrying over the trip she was going to make with her mother. Soul had pushed aside Maka's strange behavior and went to work like always. Work was slow, though and since not a lot of people were coming in, Joe decided to let him go home early. He already knew he was taking exams, so he thought he should use his hours to study.

Of course, everything went crooked the moment he got home. His mood went from indifferent to annoyed. He couldn't help himself. He thought he had already gotten used to the idea that Kid and Maka were friends. Still, when he saw them so close, touching and hugging each other, something deeply bothered him. He realized that he hated it. He hated seeing Maka so close to another guy that wasn't him. He was suppose to be the only one that she was suppose to depend upon.

"Hey, Soul!" Maka quickly said, backing away from Kid. She quickly hid her hands behind her back and she tried to act normal, but Soul could tell by a long shot that something was wrong. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course, you didn't. You were too busy to notice." Soul commented even though he was trying his best to keep his cool. He knew they were friends, but he couldn't help getting angry. He knew Maka had the right to hang around with Kid since they were friends and all. Black*Star had also told him that he needed to give Maka some space. "So, what you doing here, Kid? You going to study with Maka or something?"

Kid didn't say anything as he turned around to look at him. He was also acting a bit strange and that was starting to bother Soul greatly. He was looking at him like if he had just committed a murder or something. Soul stared back at him while placing his hands in his pockets.

"No. I was just leaving. I just came to pay Maka a little visit." Kid suddenly said with a smile, but Soul saw him eyeing Maka. Soul groaned a little under his breath since he was starting to grow impatient. "I'll talk you later, Maka. You better tell Soul about this. He needs to know what's going on."

Maka opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She looked down at the floor with a blush forming on her face. Soul watched Kid head toward the door, walking right past him without even bothering to say good-bye. He didn't know why he was starting to get the feeling that Kid was angry at him. For what reason, though? He hadn't done anything wrong, not to him or Maka. Once Kid was out the door, Soul turned his full attention to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Maka? What the heck was Kid talking about just now?" Soul asked her and he could see her body freeze immediately. She stayed in her position, not bothering to look up at him. Feeling a bit more frustrated, Soul walked toward her and she quickly turned to look at him. "He said that there was something you needed to tell me."

"Oh, that Kid!" Maka said with a nervous chuckle as she slid herself over to the kitchen. The entire time she kept her hands behind her back and she was making sure he didn't get a glimpse of her hands. Soul lifted an eyebrow as he stared at her suspiciously. "He's just exaggerating. I told him I wasn't feeling well and he got worried. He walked me home and well, I guess he just wanted you to know?"

"You're lying to me." Soul said as he followed her into the kitchen. He crossed his hands, leaning his back against the wall. Why wasn't she telling him? What was she hiding from him? "Tell me what's going on or I'll force you to tell me."

"I told you already. Nothing's going on. Everything's fine." Maka replied, but her voice had grown stiffer and more paranoid. She placed her back against the sink and she was giving him the weirdest smile ever. "Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't make anything to eat. I could cook something up real fast if you want me to. I need to feed you the best I can before I leave, you know? I don't want you to starve to death while I'm gone. Then again, I could leave you some easy recipes and then there's always microwave food. There's also frozen foods or you could just eat out every now and then. Of course, that could be costly. I don't want you to waste your money on food. Then, I have to leave you the instructions to the washing machine. Last time, you mixed my white blouse with your red shirt and it came out pink. I had to buy a new one and it was my favorite one. I also have to give-"

"What's behind your back?" Soul asked her, walking toward her and interrupting her rambling. The minute he asked her that, Soul noticed her face growing pale. Her nervousness came to view and he knew he had just hit the bullseye. She was definitely hiding something from him. He became determined to find out what it was. "Tell me what's going on right now."

"There's nothing. I'm not hiding anything." Maka continued and she was about to push him away, but Soul didn't let her. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and made sure she didn't escape. Maka furrowed her eyebrows and it seemed to Soul that she was done playing around. "I told you it's nothing already! Stop making a fuss about everything! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Why don't you trust me?!" Soul snapped at her which caused Maka to widen her eyes a little. "You say you want to be with me for the rest of your life and yet, you can't even tell me what's going on?! I know you, Maka. I know you better than anyone and I know that you're hiding something from me. I noticed you were acting strange in school too, but since you didn't tell me anything, I thought you were okay."

Maka turned to look away, but Soul could still see her frown. She knew he was saying the truth and that was probably the reason why she couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you trust Kid more? Because right now that's what it seems like to me." Maka shook her head and Soul slowly let go of her wrist. "So tell me, Maka. I want you to tell me what's going on."

"This has been bothering me for some time now and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to worry you when I wasn't even sure. I didn't know who to talk to, so I turned to Kid for help. He was helping me and that's why he was here today." Maka paused as she looked up at him. "Over the past few days, I have been debating if I'm pregnant or not."

"W-what?" Soul didn't know if he had heard right. He wasn't sure if his mind had just played a trick on him. "What did you say?"

"I told Kid this and of course, he told me that I should go to a pharmacy and get one of those pregnancy test things they have." Maka had completely ignored his question and Soul was close to dropping dead. Was he hearing right? Was he dreaming? "I didn't want to. I was scared, but I ended up buying one of those things anyways. Kid said it was best to find out now than later. I guess he was right to certain point, but I was still scared."

Maka was talking, but Soul was still trying to process the previous words in his mind. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, keeping her face close to his. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Wait, what?!" Soul panicked, his eyes widening. "Did you say preg-pregnant?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh my god." Soul found himself speechless and he suddenly lost his balance. The only reason he managed to stay afoot was because of the refrigerator that stood behind him. "Oh my god."

"I have the pregnancy test right here." Maka told him, showing him her other hand. Sure enough, Maka held a small white platform in her hand. He couldn't see it properly because her fingers laid on top of it. Soul stared at it for a couple of seconds before he turned his gaze to her. "I'm sure the markings should be there by now. It's been way over five minutes."

"So," Soul began as he kept eying the test carefully. He stood up straight, gathering his strength. Maka needed him. She needed him more than ever. She kept this a secret from him because she didn't want him to worry. Soul was glad that she thought about him so much, but she should have known that he had the right to know. He was the one that was suppose to give her the support not Kid. "Are you-are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. I'm too scared to look." Maka told him and Soul could really see her eyes close to tears. This was all his fault. He should have known that this could have happened. He should have known, but in that moment, when he and Maka were together, he didn't think about anything but her. He wanted to be with her so badly that he didn't think about any future possible consequences. Of course, he didn't consider a baby a consequence or a problem; he considered a baby a blessing no matter what their ages were.

"Maka, you don't have to be afraid." Soul said with a smile as he placed his hands over hers. He lifted her chin, giving her a quick kiss in the lips. His face lingered there for a while, letting Maka's breath hit his skin. "I'll be right here with you. No matter what happens, I won't leave your side okay. Everything is going to be okay. We'll find out together okay?"

Shaking her head, Maka placed the test thing in his hand before she quickly looked away. Her hands were shaking just as much as voice. "No, I can't. You do it. Check for me."

She was giving him such a difficult task and she probably had no idea how hard it was for him as well. Getting straight to the point, Soul looked at the pregnancy test in his hands. Once he knew the result, he grabbed Maka's hand, forcing her to turn back around. "What is it, Soul?!" She asked him a bit desperate. "What is it? Is it positive? Am I going to have a baby?"

Soul placed the test on the counter before he grabbed Maka's face with both his hands. He gave her a small smile as he placed his face close to hers. "It's okay, Maka." He began with a serious tone. "It's negative."

"What?"

"Yeah," Soul told her. He was smiling sweetly at her even though he had a strange feeling inside his chest. "There's only one red marking on the thing. You need to get two for it to be positive. You're not expecting a baby, Maka. You're clean. You're not pregnant."

Maka stared at him a bit surprised and it wasn't long before she bursted out in tears. Soul was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but he quickly hugged her. He patted her hair while she pressed her face tightly against his chest. "Maka?" He called out as his chest got another strange throb. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you happy or sad?"

"I don't know." Maka said in between her sobs. Soul leaned his chin on top of her head as he continued to stroke her hair. "I guess a part of me wanted to have baby."

"It's okay. Just think that it's better this way." Soul told her as he tried his best to comfort her. It was difficult for since he also needed some comfort himself. "We're too young to be parents. I don't think we would have been able to handle it very well. Then, you're dad would have killed me."

"Yeah, I know." Maka said with a small chuckle, but her tears kept flowing out. "I just made a big fuss out of nothing, huh? I got Kid worried over nothing. I made you panic over nothing."

Soul embraced her tighter, hoping that her sadness would go away soon. He hated seeing her like that especially knowing that he was slightly responsible. Even so, Soul wasn't going to deny the fact that he had gotten a bit excited over the idea of having a kid. Ever since his interaction with Matt, he couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to have a baby of his own.

"It's okay, Maka." Soul told her, trying ease away her emotions. "I love you no matter what."

…


	61. Small Gift

**Soul Eater**

_Well, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It's really good and I finished the whole thing in less than a week. After Soul and Maka, I ship Roy and Riza pretty hard as well. You'll probably see a story with those two characters pretty soon. I really can't help myself sometimes. _

_This one is coming to an end. I'm not saying when or in what chapter. Just know that it's close. When those dots (period marks) at the end are gone, the story is over. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Thank you for coming this far with me and thank you for sticking around so long! It means a lot to me! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 61 - Small Gift**

"Hey, what did we say back in the house?" Soul told her, feeling a little annoyed. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket with a long sigh. He handed it to Maka, but she wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes were focused on something else and her mind seemed to be wandering off somewhere. Soul lightly grazed her arm with his hand, making her look up at him. "Remember what we said? No more tears, Maka."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows, letting out a huff. She snatched the tissue from his hand and crumbled it inside her fist. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not crying. I'm perfectly fine." Her voice squeak a bit, but she quickly cleared her throat in response. "I'm perfectly okay leaving for an entire month."

With a smirk, Soul crossed his hands as he looked down at floor. School was finally over and in reality, nothing brought him more joy. He hated being stuck in the classroom all day and he hated listening to the teacher's rambling. Still, he wasn't ready for what summer could bring. "I'm sure time is going to fly and before you know it, we'll be greeting each other again. I mean, look how much time had passed already? It seems like it was only yesterday that I met you."

She didn't say anything as her eyes shifted over to her suitcase. They were both sitting close to each other in the departure lounge and they had probably been there for twenty or thirty minutes waiting for her mother. She said she was going meet Maka there, but Soul couldn't see her anywhere. He couldn't find her in the crowd of people that were walking about. "I guess I can't help it." Maka suddenly said, startling him a bit. "I'm going miss you. I'm going miss you alot."

"We've been through this a hundred times already, Maka." Soul said as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard an airplane taking off. "I'll call you whenever I can. I'll message you everyday. You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm a kid or something. I'm almost an adult after all."

"Yeah, so? That doesn't mean anything." Maka told him, pushing her hair off her face. She let out another sigh before she leaned her head back on the seat. "Geez, when is my mother getting here anyways? It's already getting late and if she doesn't hurry we'll end up missing the plane. Then again, I wouldn't really have a problem with that, but knowing my mother, she would probably book us in for another flight. I wonder how much longer we're going to have to wait. I don't think I'll be able to take this much longer."

"I'm sure she'll get here in any minute." Soul said, grabbing her hand. He still wasn't okay with the idea of her leaving, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He would only make her worry and she wouldn't be able to enjoy her trip. Giving her hand a squeeze, Soul tried to think about something else before his emotions took over. He didn't want to show Maka just how much he would really miss her. Soul shifted his eyes to look at her only to find her frowning again. "C'mon, Maka. Cheer up a little."

"I can't." Maka told him, pulling her hand from his reach. She crossed her hands as she turned her head in another direction. "I can't because they're taking me against my will. My mother doesn't understand anything. She has no idea how awkward this is going to be for me. I have to share some of my time with a man I don't even know. Then, to top things off, she's going to make me take care of that baby. She's says he's my brother, but I just can't get myself to see him that way. As far as I've known, I've been an only child all my life and now, it turns out that I'm not? Everything is just so frustrating."

"That's exactly why she wants you to spend time with her, I guess. She wants you accept those things." Soul told her, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. He leaned closer to her and with a smirk appearing once again, Soul whispered something in her ear. "I have something I want to give you when you come back. It's definitely going to change our lives."

Maka perked up, gently pushing him back a bit. She looked at him suspiciously as her eyes began to widen. "What are you talking about, Soul? You have something to give me?" She grabbed his shirt and grasped it tightly. "What is it? Tell me? What are you going to give me?"

Soul shook his index finger with disapproval. He smiled at her, but Maka wasn't finding anything amusing. He could clearly see how she was slowly losing her patient. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until you come back. That way you'll have something to look forward to and I'm sure time will go faster that way for you."

"No way! You're not making me wait for an entire month!" Maka exclaimed, standing up from her seat. She looked down at him before giving him a serious glare. "Tell me, Soul! Tell me!" She was starting to whine now, letting her curiosity get the best of her. "I want to know. You can't let me leave like this or can you?"

"Oh, look. You're mother and the others are walking this way." Soul told her, standing up right next to her. He watched Kami running their direction with Mifune carrying Matt behind her.

"Maka! We're here! We made it! I'm so sorry we made you wait!" Kami hollered which made everyone in the airport turn to look at her. Of course, she didn't care and kept on running until she reach Maka. When she stood right in front of her, she embraced her tightly before she looked at him. "Hey, Soul. How are you doing? Did you two wait here long? I didn't mean to get here so late. There was just so much traffic from our house to here. It was ridiculous. I was ready to get off the car and push all the other cars aside. Goodness, I'm glad we made it Please forgive us."

Maka stayed quiet as she pulled her suitcase closer to her. She was frowning again and Soul could tell that she was trying her best to hide her sadness."It's fine. You're here already so it doesn't really matter."

"Well, I guess we should get going. Oh, Maka? Is that really all you're taking? You know we'll be staying for an entire month. Did you really fit everything in that small suitcase?" Her mother asked her only to receive a small nod from Maka's part. "Okay, then. We should get going. We'll be seeing you around, Soul, and don't worry about Maka. She's in good hands."

Kami patted him on the shoulder before she started walking away. Mifune didn't say much since he had his hands pretty full. Not only was pulling the suitcases, he was also carrying Matt behind his back. Soul couldn't help but smile at him. Kami treated him more like a servant than a boyfriend. The only thing Kami was carrying were the tickets and her purse.

"I guess it's time to say good-bye." Soul suddenly said, turning to look at Maka, who still hadn't budged from her spot. "Maka, are you listening? You should hurry up before they leave you behind. I don't want you getting lost here. They'll probably confuse you for a little kid and then they'll announce your name through the speaker. You don't want that."

Maka smiled before she gave him a tight hug. Soul could feel a knot forming in his throat while his chest began to feel heavy. This was exactly why he had been trying to avoid; a long and sentimental departure. He felt like he would end up crying before Maka. It was only one month, but to him, it was going to feel like an eternity. How was he suppose to go home knowing no one would be there waiting for him? He had gotten so used to her. He had gotten so used to her smile, to her cooking, to her care. It would be strange to be without her for so long.

"Soul." She whispered, but Soul didn't say anything back. Instead, he lifted her chin and kissed her. He kissed her long and passionately, hoping it would at least make up for the days that he wouldn't be able to be with her. Of course, it wasn't enough for him and even though he could feel her running out of breath, Soul didn't stop. He deepened their kiss, letting his tongue step in.

It was only one stupid month, so he didn't understand why he felt so desperate. He didn't understand why he felt so needy. It was true that he had never been on his own. When he didn't live with Maka, he lived with Wes and even though he gave him hell, his company was more than enough to get him through.

He never thought parting would be so difficult. He thought he would be able to say good-bye without feeling any sadness and without feeling any pain. Now, in that moment, he realized the emptiness that was already starting to form. Why, though? Why did it bother him so much? Maka didn't seem as affected as he was. It was simply pathetic and Soul hated himself for feeling so helpless. It was only one month. Just one month.

Maka slowly broke away from him, but a smile was visible on her face. She caressed his hair before her hand dropped down to his cheek. Soul closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her hand on top of his skin. "I guess I should get going before my mother comes stomping over here to get me. I don't want her to think that I ran off even though I really want to."

"Yeah." Soul agreed with her, grabbing her hand. He gave it a squeeze while giving her a small peck on the forehead. He was going to miss her. He was going to miss her so much. "Take care of yourself, Maka. Don't try to get yourself into trouble. I won't be there to protect you."

"I know. I'll be careful. I promise." They both stayed quiet, looking down at the floor. With a long sigh, Maka slowly pulled her hand away from grasp. She smiled at him before taking a step back. It was time. It was time for her to leave, but he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to see her walk away. "Well, I'll be back in month then. I'll call you everyday, so you better not do anything stupid. Take care, Soul."

With that, Soul watched her walk away and it wasn't long before he lost her in the crowd. Letting out a sigh, Soul placed his hands in pockets, not sure of what he should do next. He didn't have many choices and the only thing that occurred to him was going home and do nothing. He needed to find away to shake all the sadness Maka's departure had left him.

How more pathetic could he get? He was suppose to be a cool sort of guy and yet, there he was looking as dumb as ever. Now, that Maka was gone, it made him realize just how alone he truly was in the world. He didn't really have anybody beside her. He really couldn't count on anyone beside her. Before he even knew it, Maka Albarn had become the most and only important person to him.

With all those thoughts in his mind, Soul managed to make it through the crowd of people. After a couple of minutes or so, Soul found himself standing under the fresh open sky. It wasn't long before memories came flashing in and he remembered the last time he had been at the airport. He and Maka had come to see Kid off. He was going overseas to meet up with his father and he remembered how much grief that had caused Maka. The situation was different now. Maka was the one that was leaving and it was him that was suffering, grieving over her departure.

Soul walked toward the parking lot, glad he remembered where he had parked his motorcycle. When he finally reached it, Soul heard an airplane flying over his head. He looked up at it and he couldn't help, but wonder if Maka was boarding on her plane.

Opening the small little trunk behind his motorcycle, Soul pulled out his helmet, but a wave of sadness suddenly invaded his chest again. He looked at his helmet with his reflection staring right back at him. When was the last time he had even worn his helmet? As far as he knew, it belonged to Maka since she was the one that always wore it. With a small grin on his face, Soul placed his helmet over his head before he climbed on his motorcycle.

It was going to be a long month and he just hoped he didn't think about Maka too much. If he did, then the sadness and emptiness he was feeling would never go away. Soul didn't want that. He wasn't that weak and he was going to not only demonstrate it to Maka; he was going to demonstrate it to himself.

It wasn't long before he arrived home. His thoughts swirled through his head the entire time. He looked at his house, realizing how dark and quiet it really was. Parking the motorcycle by the edge of the sidewalk, Soul took off his helmet to find himself startled by a loud voice.

"Ha! I can't believe it! So you actually let her leave! That's absolutely hilarious! I thought you were going to end up pulling her back and making her stay with you! You're a lot stronger than I thought! I congratulate you, Soul! You took my advice and gave her some space! If you keep her attached to you for too long, then she'll only grow tired of you!" It was Black*Star. He had literally just popped from out of nowhere. Now, he was yelling and jumping around in front of him, driving him crazy.

"Dammit, Black*Star." Soul tried to push away, but he managed to dodge his hand. "Quit running your mouth. It's obvious you don't know what you're talking about. What the hell are you doing here, anyways? As far as I know, you weren't invited, so go find someone else to bother. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"I invited myself here! I came to give you some company!" Black*Star told him proudly as he followed him to the front door. "First, we need to order something to eat! I'm starving! We'll just get Kid to pay! He's always showing off how much money he has with that fancy car of his!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm paying for a glutton like you!" Soul turned around to find Kid completely out of breath and it wasn't long before Black*Star started laughing like a maniac. "You ran off without us, you jerk! How the hell do you expect us to keep up with you! If you're hungry, then too bad! Make Soul feed you or something. I'm not giving you one cent."

"Fine! I don't need your stinking money anyway! Crona will pay for us! Right, Crona, right?!" Black*Star asked with whiney looking face, but Soul was getting ready to whack all three of them. What right did they have to come to his house to make a fuss? "Please, I'm so hungry! I'm going to starve!"

Crona walked beside Kid and he nervously looked up at Black*Star. He gave him a crooked smile, pulling out his pockets. "I'm sorry." He said in quiet voice before looking down at the ground. "I don't have any money. I'm sorry."

"Stop getting him involved in this. It's your own fault for running so fast. I guess you worked up an appetite." Kid told him, crossing his hands as he walked up to the doorstep behind him. Soul could feel his eyebrow twitching and he was really holding himself back from punching all of them. Why were they so annoying? Didn't they understand what he was feeling?

"C'mon, Soul! What are you waiting for?! Open the door already." Black*Star began, pulling on his sleeve like a child. Soul glared at him before letting out a sigh. He couldn't deal with them. With all them around, how could he possibly feel lonely? There was just no way. He tended to forget that aside from Maka, he also had his friends. "You better have something to eat! I won't forgive you if you don't!"

"Fine, but you better not make a mess. I'll make you clean it up if you do." Soul warned him, placing the key in the lock and turning the doorknob. He stepped inside the dark house, but Kid turned on the light for him. Black*Star immediately dashed to the kitchen while he and the others headed toward the living room. Exhausted, Soul sat down on the sofa, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. "She left. She's gone."

"Don't say it like that." Kid stepped in, standing right in front of him. Soul glanced at him with a stern face. "It's not like she's going to be gone forever. She'll be back in a month, right? Stop giving it so much thought. The more you think about it, the more it bothers you."

Soul sat up straight as he looked at Kid. He still couldn't forget the way Maka had trusted Kid more than him. When she thought she was pregnant, she ran to Kid and not to him. It was something Soul couldn't erase from his mind. It raved him with jealousy even though he knew that he was the one she loved. "Yeah, I guess." Soul responded dryly, turning away. "I'm just used to having her around."

"Hey, Soul?" Black*Star called out to him with a loaf of bread in his mouth. He chewed on it slowly and Soul still saw many crumbs fall to the floor. Maka hadn't even gone for a day and the floor was already dirty. How was he suppose to keep the house clean for an entire month? It seemed like an impossible task. Black*Star finished the bread in his mouth before he spoke again. "You're fridge is full of food! Can I eat it?!"

"No, you can't." Soul told him, not bothering to even look up at him. "Maka made it for me. She didn't make it for you. Why don't you order a pizza or something? I'll pay for it if you're that hungry. I'm not about to let you empty my fridge especially after Maka slaved away to make it for me."

"Fine! You're so greedy! I want to try Maka's cooking too!" Black*Star pouted as he walked passed him into the hallways. He stomped his feet loudly on the floor which only annoyed Soul more. "She probably made you all that food because she knows that you can't cook for shit! Ha! You're so lame! I guess only stars like me are perfect in even cooking! Well, I'm gonna use your bathroom! You should feel honored!"

"He's such an idiot." Soul said to himself, placing his hand over his forehead. His first day without Maka and everything had turned into a disaster. He just hoped they didn't get into the habit of coming everyday. Still, he was glad they were keeping him company for at least a little while. "Hey, Kid? Anything new with you and Liz? Last thing I knew is that you actually spoke to her. Maka told me that it was a big step for you. Anything happen after that?"

Kid blushed a deep shade of red and he immediately began to fidget around. He started murmuring underneath his breath and Soul was having a hard time understanding him. "Well, I guess you can say we're friends now or at least I think we're friends. I talked to her a bit more during school, but as we all know, school is over now. I won't be able to see her until fall when school starts again. By then, I probably won't have the guts to talk to her again."

"You criticize me when you're just as negative." Soul commented, placing his hands behind his back. "You shouldn't worry too much about that. I'm sure Maka will find a way to get you two together. You know how she is sometimes. She's pretty stubborn."

"Yeah, she is." Kid said with a small smile. He looked down at the floor, letting his hair fall on top of his eyes. "Still, you got yourself a good catch, Soul. I don't think I've ever known a nicer and more caring girl than her. She's really something, you know. You're the only one that can make her happy and I guess you're a pretty cool guy. You two make a good match."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me." Soul didn't need his approval, but it was nice to know that Maka's best friend supported them. "She's everything to me."

"Hey, Soul!? Soul!? Soul!" Black*Star hollered as he ran down the hallway. Soul stood up from the sofa a bit surprise by Black*Star's sudden burst of energy. "Hey, Soul! What's this?! I found it in the bathroom cabinet! It was hiding behind a whole bunch of other stuff! What is it?! Tell me!"

"Hey, what the hell?!" Soul suddenly began to panic when he saw what Black*Star was holding in his hand. How the hell was that idiot able to find the gift he had bought for Maka so easily? He had specifically hid it in the bathroom where he was sure Maka would never see it. "Why the hell are you looking through my bathroom?! What the hell were you trying to find?! If I figure out you were trying to steal one of Maka's undergarments, I'll kill you! Give it back you moron! Don't make me punch the living hell out of you!"

"What is it?! Maybe I should open it to find out?! It's for Maka. I know that much. So, what could it possibly be?" Black*Star stated, but Soul was sure Black*Star had already seen what was inside. He was trying to embarrass him in front of Kid and Crona. That was probably his only objective. With a sly smile, Black*Star began to taunt him. "What could possibly be in this small tiny black box that fits in the palm of my hand that I secretly found in bathroom, huh?! I wonder? What could possibly fit in such a small box, anyways?!"

"You open that thing and I swear, you'll never live to tell it!" Soul threaten him as he pointed at him with his index finger. Of course, it was too late. Black*Star had caught Kid and Crona's attention. They were both dying to see what was inside that small little box. "Black*Star, just hand me the box. It's not yours and besides, what right do you have to be looking around other people's bathroom?"

"I knew it! I knew it!" Black*Star started jumping around like some sort of frog and it wasn't long before he jumped right in front of him. He had opened the box and he was waving it back and forth like an idiot in front of his face. "It's a ring! You're gonna ask Maka to marry you, aren't you! Aren't you!? Geez, Soul! I take back everything I said! You do have some guts after all! I'm impressed!"

"Wow, Soul. I never would have imagined." Kid said with a smile, but Soul's face had gone pale by then. His secret had just been discovered by the most idiotic person in the world. That's what he got for being so careless. Still, he couldn't exactly hide it in the bedroom or the kitchen since Maka was the one that was always cleaning up. That's why he had decided to hide in the bathroom inside another box behind the towels. Just what the hell was Black*Star doing? How the hell did he find such a small gift? "I give you my blessing, Soul. Maka will make a lovely wife."

"Dammit, Black*Star." Soul snatched it from Black*Star's hand and quickly placed the box inside his pocket. He could feel his face burning up with embarrassment and he never had a bigger desire of punching Black*Star across the face. "I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean, I just want other jerks to know that she's taken. She's going to end up marrying me, so there's nothing wrong with a putting a ring on her finger a little early, right?"

"Oh, Soul!" Black*Star leaned his head on top of his shoulder and pretended to cry. Of course, that only made Soul more annoyed. "You're such a cheesy guy! And to think that all this is thanks to me?! You must make me your best man!"

"Shut up, Black*Star!" Soul punched him in the face, but it had no effect. Black*Star was having a moment of joy along with Kid. It was long before they started fighting who would be the best man. "Geez, you guys are so annoying! This is the last time I'm letting you guys step into my house! You hear that! You better not show up tomorrow!"

When she returned from her trip, Maka Albarn would become his fiancee.

…


	62. Odd Chance

**Soul Eater**

_It's already passed one am. In fact, it's about to be two, but it's fine since I'm already used to this terrible sleeping habit. I'm sorry if I have updated in a while. I was going through some things and I guess that it doesn't help that I was watching new anime. I finished No. 6 in two days and I must say it was pretty good. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that's been keeping up with those story and thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate all the support! So, please enjoy chapter 62! I hope it meets your expectations! Please excuse my grammatical errors and my lack of NYC knowledge!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 62 - Odd Chance**

It was about to be eight in the evening, but instead of being in her comfortable home, Maka was inside some hotel in the middle of New York City. She was sitting in front of her mother's laptop screen, getting ready to send Soul an e-mail about her recent adventures. Maka sighed as she leaned her head on her hand. She didn't even know where to start. She usually called him, but in that moment, Maka knew that Soul was at work and she wasn't going to have time to call him later since her mother had already made plans.

She had been on that lousy trip for almost two weeks and she had no idea how much more she would be able to take. She missed Death City, she missed her home, but she missed Soul most of all. She never knew how hard his absence was going to impact her. She loved him a lot more than she ever imagined and she hoped she never had to part from him again. If she was going to travel anywhere, she wanted Soul to be with her.

_Hey, Soul._

_How is everything going over there? I'm sorry I couldn't call you today. My mother is taking us to the movies later on and we probably won't come back until midnight. You know how she is. She gets excited over the smallest things. To be honest, I still don't understand why she's doing all this. Can't she tell that I just want to go home? _

Maka paused as she looked around the bedroom. It was pretty big, but with all the things her mother had brought made the entire place look cramped. As of the moment, she was alone since her mother and Mifune had gone diper shopping. She had to stay behind to take care of her brother who was taking a nap. He had been sleeping for hours already, but Maka couldn't blame him. He was probably just as tired as she was.

_She has me running all over the place. I don't think I've had a break since we got here. Yesterday, we went to Central Park for picnic. It was very beautiful and it didn't even feel like we were in New York at all. I thought I was finally going to enjoy myself, but my mother had me taking care of my brother the entire time. I know he's my brother and all, but it still hasn't really clicked inside me yet. _

_It was pretty pleasant picnic and the weather was working in our favor, but it would have been a lot more fun if you had been there with us. I miss you so much and you better be missing me too. Anyways, after that my mother had a taxicab drive us all over the place. You don't know how exhausted I am. _

_You know, Mifune, my mother's boyfriend, he's really not that bad. He's a pretty nice man and it seems like he really loves my mother a lot. He puts up with all her craziness and he's the only one that can keep her in check. I guess he's a pretty good match for her. I mean, my dad is probably the complete opposite of him. I can see why my mother would fight with my dad a lot now. They're both pretty crazy and both of them together would probably create chaos. Still, I'm never going to forget the way she chose that man over me, her own daughter. _

Maka paused again as she let out a deep breath. There was so much she wanted to tell Soul. She never had a chance to have a deep conversation with him because her mother always had her on the run. Maka looked over her long e-mail as she thought about what else she could write.

_By the way, when I come home, I better not find a pile of dirty laundry. Honestly, what's so hard about using the washing machine? It's not complicated at all. In case you forgot, I left you a list of instructions by the refrigerator. Please don't let the house rot in filth._

_If I get home early, I'll call you. I don't want to wake you up in the middle of your sleep like last time. I felt guilty for keeping you up all night. So, please take care of yourself. I'll be home before you know it._

_Maka_

Clicking the send button, Maka slumped back on the chair with a long sigh. She turned over to look at her brother who was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful as he sucked on his pacifier. Maka couldn't deny it anymore; Mathew was really one cute baby. Her mother kept saying that he had her same features, but wasn't entirely sure. Matthew looked more like Mifune especially since his hair color was similar to his.

Maka stood up from her seat and she was about to walk over with Matthew when the door suddenly slammed open. It was her mother and like always, she was loud and energetic. "Maka! Are you ready to go? We're leaving already. The movie theater isn't far from here. Aren't we lucky? It's only a couple of minutes away by foot. We'll make it there in no time. We can come back in a cab."

"I didn't expect you back so quickly." Maka said honestly as she grabbed her shoes from under the bed. She quickly put them on, watching her mother grab Matthew from the bed. She pulled out a packet of diapers from a plastic bag Mifune was holding. She quickly changed him like a professional. Maka was quite impressed with her skills.

"Okay, I think we're ready. Oh, we're going to have such a great time together. I can already feel it." Her mother smiled at her as she carried Matthew in her arms. By then, the poor baby had already woken up, but unlike most babies, he wasn't crying because of that. In fact, he seemed quite happy. He had probably inherited her mother's happy mood. "Let's get going, Maka. I'm finally going to get the pleasure of going to the movies with you and my family. Did your dad ever take you to the movies?"

Maka shook her head, following her mother and Mifune out the door. "He wanted to take me to the movies all the time, but I never went with him. Even when I was little, he always found a way to embarrass me."

They headed out the door toward the elevator. They waited there for a couple of seconds or so until the elevator finally stopped on their floor. The doors slid open and Maka wasn't surprised to find the elevator packed. She squeezed herself inside along with her mother and Mifune. Of course, neither of them seemed to mind, but she was nearly suffocating.

She didn't like tight spaces. She hated them especially since it reminded her of the time she had been trapped in the janitor's closet back when she was in school. She really would have gone crazy if Soul hadn't saved her. Because of that, Maka agreed to become his friend. Of course, she had no idea he had asked for her friendship because of that stupid bet. Still, she was grateful he had come to her rescue when she was still nothing to him.

When the finally made it to the bottom floor, Maka was the first one to step out of the elevator. She stood out in the lobby, trying to catch her breath as she waited for her mother and Mifune. Why did she have to go through all this? Why couldn't they just go to the movies on their own? Why couldn't they just leave her in the room so she could talk to Soul in private? Whenever she was on the phone with Soul, she would always catch her mother eavesdropping on her conversation. She could never talk to Soul comfortably because of her mother.

"C'mon, Maka. Let's go." Her mother told her, walking passed her. Mifune walked next to her, but Maka didn't budge from her spot. She stared at them as they walked toward the door together. She remembered the first time she had seen them together like that. She remembered how her heart had crumbled into a million pieces. When she discovered that her mother had left her to form another family with another man, the only thing she could feel was hatred and sorrow.

Of course, things were different now and the admiration she had toward her mother was slowly returning. She was such a strong woman and she didn't let anything get her down. She wasn't the ideal wife, but she was an amazing person. She wasn't surprised why a man as calm as Mifune would chose her mother. Not only was she beautiful, she also had a wonderful personality.

When her mother turned around to look for her, Maka started walking in their direction. They waited for her before they stepped outside into the cool air with the city lights blinking all around them. The entire city never failed to amaze her. It was so beautiful, completely different form Death City. It was more crowded, but the environment was much more welcoming. Maka followed her mother, but since she was so busy looking around, she didn't notice herself lagging behind.

Her eyes looked at the buildings before they slowly dropped down to watch the people walking by. It was getting dark and yet, there were so many people still outside walking around. Death City wasn't like that at all. It was usually pretty dangerous passed ten at night. If any person was outside at that hour, they were probably only looking for trouble. Maka had experienced that all too well with her incident with Giriko. She still got shivers whenever she thought of that jerk.

A pregnant woman walked by and Maka suddenly got a strange feeling inside her chest. She quickly looked down while the pregnant woman walked passed her. She could feel cheeks flushing red as she thought about what had happened during exam week. She had actually thought she was pregnant. At the time, she dreaded the idea. She couldn't see herself as a mom and she thought that it would only bring her disaster. When she figured out that everything had been a false alarm, her heart was actually crushed. A part of her had already accepted the idea of having a baby.

When Maka finally looked up, she realized that she could barely even see her mother. The only thing she could make out was her head that was walking way ahead oh her. Maka increased her pace, following her mother's head in every turn she took. She kept on walking, but she just couldn't get to her. Hadn't she and Mifune noticed that she was gone? Had they actually forgotten about her? Her mother was probably too busy with Matthew that she had completely forgotten about her only daughter.

Her mother was already crossing the street and Maka was still far behind. She cursed herself as she stomped her foot on the ground, waiting with the crowd of people by the edge of the sidewalk. She had been so busy spacing out that she didn't even notice that they were walking ahead of her so fast. What was the hurry, anyways? Maka waited there for a couple of minutes and just when she was about to lose her patience, the walking sign flipped on.

She quickly started running toward her mother since she could still make out her blond brown hair. When Maka finally reached her, she grabbed her arm, hoping she would slow down a bit. "I finally caught up. You guys are walking too fast. Are we almost there?"

When she turned around, Maka realized that it wasn't her mother at all. It was some other woman with a toddler in her hands. It wasn't her mother and Mifune wasn't there either. "Excuse me?" The woman said to her as she mugged her a bit harshly. Maka quickly let go, backing away quite scared. "Do I know you?"

"I'm sorry." Maka quickly apologized, but the woman still didn't seem to happy. Biting her lip, Maka tried her best to stay calm and act natural. "I mistook you for another person. I'm sorry."

She quickly turned around, hoping she would find her mother waving at her like crazy, but she didn't. Maka didn't see her or Mifune anywhere. She tried her best to not panic. She slowly reached into her pocket to grab her cell phone only to realize that she had left it back in the hotel. Maka cursed herself for the millionth time while she tried to keep her calm. She took deep breaths, trying to think of what she should do.

She could walk back to the hotel, but she didn't if that was really a good idea. From where she was standing, Maka couldn't see any recognizable buildings or landmarks. She couldn't see anything familiar. Before she could call herself lost, Maka decided to look around for a phone. She needed to call her mother. She needed her help more than ever.

Inside her mind, Maka could already see Soul scolding at her. She could see the angry look on his face so clearly. He had told her to be careful and now, she was lost in one of the biggest cities in the world. Sighing, Maka bit her lip as she started looking around. People just kept walking past her, not even bothering to ask her if she was okay. She supposed that in such a big city such as New York, one person in distress wasn't something new.

"I can't believe this. Is that really you?"

Maka froze in her spot as she slowly closed her eyes. She knew that voice. She knew it so well and she just couldn't believe her luck. In that moment, she didn't know if it was good or bad luck. She slowly turned around to come face to face with her previous rescuer and hopefully future brother-in-law, Wes Evans. When she made eye contact with him, Maka saw how he dropped the briefcase he was carrying to the ground.

He was completely stunned to find her there and Maka was also a bit surprised to actually come across him. New York City was one of the biggest cities in the world and yet, she happened to find him. She didn't even think it was possible. Maka stared at him for a while, noticing how nice he was dressed. He looked completely different from the way she had last saw him. He looked more professional and more mature.

Laughing to himself, Maka watched as he picked up the briefcase from the ground. He scratched the back of his head, but Maka was still unsure of how to handle the situation. Soul was definitely going to scowl at her for meeting with his brother even though she hadn't done it on purpose. The ways of life sometimes scared her.

"Maka Albarn? Is that really you? I can't believe it." He walked toward her, but Maka took a small step back. She still hadn't forgotten everything he had said and being close to him made her a bit nervous. "What in the world are you doing here? What are you doing here by yourself? It's dangerous to be out here on your own, you know, especially if you're a girl."

"I came here with parents." Maka responded quickly, not bothering to give much details. Still, he had just indirectly saved her once again. "I guess you can say I'm lost. I have no idea where I am or where my parents are. We were suppose to go to the movies."

"I see." Wes checked his watch before he looked back at Maka. "Well, I have a couple of minutes to spare before my next meeting. Do you want me to guide somewhere?"

Maka looked at him a bit hesitant. She didn't want to waste his time since it seemed like he was a pretty busy man. She couldn't help but wonder what he worked in. Maka gulped as she looked down with embarrassment. This is what she got for being so distracted and for refusing to be with her mother and Mifune. She promised herself that she would never part from them again. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but would you happen to know where Hotel Indigo might be at? I feel like if I start looking for it on my own, I'll get myself more lost."

"No problem. It's not far from here at all." He smiled at her, but Maka didn't bother to smile back. She wondered what he still thought of her. "I'll be glad to take you there. Let's just hope your parents think about looking for you there first."

They started walking down the sidewalk and Maka honestly couldn't find herself in a more awkward situation. What in the world was she doing in New York with Soul's brother? She still couldn't believe she had actually bumped into him. Maka was mentally slapping herself inside her head when her thoughts were interrupted by Wes's voice. "So how have you been doing? It's been awhile since we last talked hasn't it?"

"Everything's fine." Maka told him as she nodded. She placed her hands in her pockets while they stopped in front of the street. Maka watched several cars and taxicabs drive by before she spoke again. "Soul and I are still together."

Wes laughed to himself, but Maka didn't find her words amusing. "That's good to hear, Maka. Really." His laughed faded away quickly and it wasn't long before they started crossing the street. "You know, moving has probably been one of the best decisions in my life. I have a really great job and I've actually learned to live on my own. It's a pretty cool feeling. I don't know why I hesitated before."

Maka hadn't asked him, but she was glad to know that he was doing okay. He was Soul's brother after all and she didn't hate him in the least. There were just certain qualities in him that Maka didn't exactly like. "That's good."

"So much time has passed hasn't it?" Wes suddenly said and Maka gave him a quick glance to find him smiling. Staring at him a bit surprised, Maka realized that Wes had really changed. He had changed for the better. "I moved to New York to get away from Death City, from Soul and from you. I would never have thought I would end up seeing you around here. It was really quite a surprise."

Wes turned the corner and Maka quietly followed him. She started looking around, but she still couldn't spot any recognizable buildings. Just how long had she spaced out anyways? How long did she follow that woman she thought was her mother? To make everything worse and more humiliating, Wes Evans was walking her back to the hotel. It was clearly not her day.

"I have a girlfriend, you know." Wes told her and that caught Maka's attention. She turned to look at him only to accidentally make eye contact. She quickly turned away when she realized how similar his eyes were to Soul's. "She's a nice simple girl and she really cares about me. We work in the same place. I guess you can say I'm her boss. She confessed to me a month ago and I decided to date her."

Maka wasn't asking him, so she didn't know why he was telling her all of that. They turned another corner and Maka was finally glad to see a building she had seen before. She was glad to see that she was getting closer to the hotel. "She's always smiling. She's always so happy. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her. She's pretty amazing."

"I'm glad to hear that." Maka told him honestly even though she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Why? Why did she have to run into Wes Evans? She had already been in New York for a week or two and she hadn't seen him anywhere. Then again, if he hadn't found her, she would probably still be back there lost and confused. "I hope everything goes well between you two."

"No matter how much time passes, though, you're still here." He tapped his chest a few times which caused her to blush a bit. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to hearing other guys other than Soul tell her they like her. She was so average and mediocre. Only the two Evans brothers were dumb enough to like her. Maka closed her eyes as she let out a sigh, but she stopped walking when she felt Wes grab her wrist.

"I can't take you away from my brother. He would never forgive me for that." Wes told her and Maka could really see the sincerity in his eyes. She quickly looked down, covering her eyes with her hair. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She was causing him so much pain. "But, you're here standing before me."

"This is wrong." Maka told him, pulling her wrist away from his grasp. She wanted to walk away since she figured she could make it to the hotel on her own from there. Before she could even take a step forward, Wes grabbed her wrist again. She was really getting herself into problems.

"I know. You don't how badly I'm resisting from kissing you." Wes told her as he looked into her eyes. Maka bit her lips, feeling a knot in her throat. Why was this happening to her? Why? "I know you belong to brother and that's why I promise you that I will forget about you."

Maka's eyes widen as a small smirk appeared on Wes's face. He was so similar to Soul. Everything about him reminded her of Soul. He let go of her wrist and he started walking again. Maka followed him, but she made sure not to get to close. She could feel her cheeks rising in temperature.

"So, how's Soul doing anyways?" Wes suddenly asked and Maka couldn't be more happy to change topics. "I don't think I've spoken to him since I left."

"He's doing fine. He has a job and I've been making sure he stays on track with his studies." Maka told him, turning her eyes to look at the buildings. "Is there something you would like me to tell him?"

"No, not really. It's fine." Wes told her with a small smile as he stopped walking for the third time. He grabbed a strand of her loose hair and he slowly let them fall back in place. "Just tell him not to make you cry. If he does, I'll go beat him to death. That's all he needs to know from me."

"Hey, what are you doing to my daughter?!" Maka turned around to see Mifune coming toward them at full speed. He looked ready to kill Wes. Maka quickly stood in front of Wes to prevent something from happening. Still, was it just her or had Mifune, her mother's boyfriend, just call her 'his daughter'. As far as she knew, she only had one dad.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Maka told him as she watched him slow down a bit. Maka sighed, but she could hear Wes silently laughing at her. Maka gave him a glare before turning back to Mifune. "I know him. He's Soul's brother. He lives here and I just happened to come across him."

"Maka! Thank goodness you're okay!" Her mother came running toward her with Matthew bouncing around in her arms. She hugged her tightly, making it hard for to breathe. "We were looking for you all over the place and I called you a million times! Why in the world didn't you answer!? I thought I had lost you! My heart is about to pound right out my chest! I was a second away from calling the police! I thought you had been kidnapped or something! Oh, my goodness! Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine!"

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Maka said, pushing her mother away slowly. She was hugging her too tightly and she was starting to leave her and Matthew with little air to breathe. "Soul's brother helped me. I happened to bumped into him."

"Oh, Soul's brother!?" Her mother said with excitement and Maka quickly regretted telling her that fact. She extended her hand to introduce herself and Wes gladly played along. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter. She's pretty clumsy sometimes. She was probably too busy thinking about her boyfriend that she ended up losing us. I swear I thought she was right behind us. When I turned around to look for her, she was gone. I almost cried out in grief."

Wes smiled, but he didn't say anything back. He turned to look at her instead and he patted her head gently. "Well, I guess I'll get going then, seeing that you're reunited with your family." He bent down a bit closer before he gave her a small kiss in the forehead. "I won't return to Death City until I've forgotten about you."

With that, he let out a small laugh. He politely excused himself before turning around to walk down the sidewalk. Maka was stiff frozen, though, and she didn't exactly know what to think. Wes was really a nice person and he was really considerate for Soul. He probably missed him. He probably loved him even though he would never admit it. Maka smiled, realizing that Soul was pretty lucky to have a brother like him. He was willing to give up his happiness for the sake of his brother.

Maka let out a sigh and even though she could hear her mother talking to her, her mind was completely out of it. She wondered what Soul was doing. She wondered if he had received her e-mail. She wanted to talk to him, but her mother would never give her the time for it. Still, she was glad to know that her mother actually cared for her. She also surprised to realize that Mifune saw her as his daughter. Her dad probably wouldn't be too happy to hear that.

Smiling to herself, Maka was glad to see how everything was slowly starting to fall into place.

…


	63. Moving On

**Soul Eater**

_Well, here is chapter 63. I didn't want to say this yet, but I think this story only has three or four chapters left. I'm really not lying this time. I could probably wrap it all up in two long ones, but I'm not. It would break my heart. There's probably four at most, maybe five. Not more than five for sure. We'll have to wait and see._

_So, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect. You all make me very happy! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! This chapter was pretty hard to write. You'll see why._

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 63 - Moving On**

Silence was everywhere as well as darkness. The house looked completely abandoned, almost lifeless and it was all because she was gone. Soul let out a long sigh as he continued to wash the dishes. He had tried to cook himself something to eat, but everything turned out to be a failure. The rice was burnt black while the canned beans ended up soggy. He was truly pathetic. He couldn't even cook beans and rice. If Maka saw him like this, she would probably burst out laughing. Was he going stick to microwave foods until she got back?

Soul groaned at himself as he desperately tried to scrub off the black rice from the bottom of the pot. How long had Maka been away? To Soul, it felt like she had been gone for years. He missed her even though he called her everyday. Sometimes he would even e-mail her. Still, none of that was enough for him. He wanted to feel her in his arms already. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be with her.

It was hopeless. The rice just wouldn't come off the pot and there was no point in scrubbing his hand off. The burnt up rice was probably stuck there for good. Letting out another sigh, Soul dropped the pot on the sink before he wiped his wet hands on his apron, Maka's pink apron. He was going to have to buy another pot before she got home.

Pushing his hair back, Soul leaned against the edge of the sink with his hands crossed. What else was he suppose to do? It was barely nine and he was bored out of his mind. If Maka was there, they would probably be watching a movie, talking about their day, or just snuggling on top of each other. It was clear to him now that he couldn't be without her. hHs life would not only be incomplete, but also boring and meaningless if she wasn't around. She was everything to him and as cheesy as it sounded, he loved her.

Letting out the millionth sigh of that day, Soul took off the apron and placed it on top of the counter. He walked out the kitchen and headed to the living room to plop himself on top the sofa. Groaning, Soul leaned back against the cushion as he looked up at the ceiling. He just had a week or so to go before Maka came back. Just a bit more to go.

Soul pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, his fingers threatening to call Maka. He had already called her earlier, but she didn't pick up her phone. He wanted to try again, but he didn't want to annoy her. She was probably busy with her mother and he didn't want to bother her. Like Black*Star had said before, he needed to give her some space.

Even so, Soul couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. He wondered if she was okay. He wondered if he was having fun without him because he was completely miserable without her. He was so used to having her around and it wasn't until then that he realized that he took her presence for granted. That's why he wanted to place that ring on her finger. He wanted to make sure she would be there for him forever.

Snapping him from his thoughts, Soul suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his hand. He quickly perked up, his heart hoping that it was Maka. When he checked the screen, he was surprised to see that an unfamiliar phone number was calling him. Soul decided to ignore it, but when the same number called him again several seconds later, he grew a bit concerned. "Hello?"

There was silence and he couldn't hear anything from the other line. It stayed like there for a couple of moments and before Soul had a chance to open his mouth again, he heard faint sobs. Someone was crying. Soul's eyes widen a bit as an image of Maka suddenly appeared in his mind. Could it be that something had happened to her? "Hello?! Who's there?! Answer me!"

"_Soul?" _Soul was left speechless at the sound of her voice. She was the least person he would have ever expected. His stepmother, Meredith, had called him and she crying. _"Oh, Soul! I'm so glad you picked up. I'm so glad. So glad."_

Standing up from the sofa, Soul could feel his heartbeat getting faster. He gripped the phone tightly in his hands as he wondered what was wrong with her. He hadn't talked or seen her in a long time. He hadn't seen her since the time he went to visit his old home. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Did something happen to him?"

"_Please come, Soul. Please. I need you here with me." _She told him and her voice sounded desperate. _"It's your father. He-he had a heart attack and he's been hospitalized. I spoke to the doctor a few minutes ago and-and he said that his condition is critical. He told me that he's been sick for a long time already. He told me that he might not make it. H-he said that he won't make it. Do you know what the m-means, Soul? The doctor said my husband is going to die. He's g-going to die!"_

"What?" Soul responded as a strange ache began to form in his chest. His hands started to tremble and fear started to develop inside him. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. His father couldn't be dying. He couldn't. Didn't he tell him not give up living? Didn't he make it clear that he needed to fight for his life? Soul placed his hand over his forehead, hoping he would be strong enough to not cry. "Where? Where are you? What hospital?"

"_Baylor. Baylor Hospital. On the fifth floor." _She told him before she started bursting out crying. The pain was unbearable and Soul could understand her. She knew how she was feeling because the news was destroying him as well. _"Please come, Soul. I can't handle this by myself. I can't bear to part from your father."_

"I'll be right there. He's not going to die. I'll never forgive him if he does." Soul hung up the phone as he quickly started looking around for his keys and his shoes. He wasn't going to accept it. He was going to accept that his father was dying, that he was parting from him. Had he forgotten about him? Was he abandoning him again? Soul cursed under his breath, clutching his hands into fists. His dad couldn't do this to him. He couldn't die yet. He still needed him.

When he finally found everything he needed, Soul quickly headed out the door to his motorcycle. He needed to get to the hospital. He needed to see his dad to tell him how much he always cared for him despite his cold shoulder. He wanted to tell him how he always looked up at him even though he was a total jerk toward him. He wanted to tell him that he was proud of being his son.

Soul gritted his teeth, jumping on top of his motorcycle. Without a second to spare, he quickly turned it on and pressed the gas pedal with all his might. He would never forgive him if he died. His father had the chance of living if he searched for that transplant he needed, but he refused to listen to him. His words hadn't changed his father's mind in the least. Soul felt something wet crawl down his cheek as he drove past the red traffic light.

He couldn't leave them yet. His stepmother wouldn't be able to handle the pain or the loneliness. She had been with him for almost eighteen years and Soul knew that that woman loved him more than anything. She stood by his side even though she only received rejection. Then there was Wes, his perfect son. Was his father going to die without seeing him? He was still in New York and he probably had no idea what was going on. Then there was him. He never spent much time with him as a person, but he spent his entire childhood trying to impress him. How was his condition not suppose to affect him? He had spent half of his life just thinking of ways to get his father's attention.

It wasn't long before Soul finally arrived at the hospital. He quickly parked his motorcycle in the first spot he found. He dashed toward the building, hoping that his father was still there to receive him. Why didn't his stepmother call him sooner? Why did she call when the doctor had already told her that his dad didn't have a chance? Why was everything happening when Maka wasn't around?

Running inside, Soul reached the elevator just before the doors snapped shut. He forced himself inside, not caring if he was squishing other people. By that point, he was completely out of breath and he's knees were getting close to collapse. He checked his watched and he was frustrated to know that it had already been half an hour since his stepmother had called. Soul watched as the elevator's doors closed and he waited for it to reach the fifth floor. He needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for his stepmother.

When he finally reached his destination, Soul pushed himself out of there and started looking around for his stepmother. He headed down the hallway, trying to find the waiting room. His heart was thumping loudly inside his chest and his frustration was starting to drive him insane. Where was she?

"Soul!" He turned around to find his stepmother running in his direction. She embraced him tightly before she buried her head in his shoulder. She bursted out crying and all Soul could do was pat her back. "Soul. I don't know what I'm going to do. If he dies, I don't know what I'm going to do. I love him so much."

Soul didn't say anything since his mouth had gone dry. He looked down at the floor, hoping his hair would cover his eyes. "Do you think I can see him? I want to talk to him."

"Doctor!" She suddenly exclaimed, releasing him in hurry. She walked toward a gray haired man with glasses and she seemed to know him from before. She desperately grabbed his white cloak, tears pouring from her eyes. "Tell me, Doctor! How is he?! How's my husband?! Is he okay? Please tell me that he's going to live! Please tell me that he's going to make it and that he's fighting for his life! His son is here and he wants to see him! Please let him see him! Please! Please! Doctor Stein? Please let this young man see his father!"

He stayed silent as he slowly grabbed his stepmother's hands, removing them from his coat. Soul took a couple of steps back when he notice the doctor looking at him. He stared at him for several seconds before he turned look back at his stepmother. "I'm very sorry to inform you that Mr. Evans has just passed away."

His stepmother lost her balance and she would have fallen back if he hadn't caught her. He was suppose to be there to support her, but in that moment, he was the weakest person in the room. "No. No way. This can't be happening. He was fine this morning. He was fine! He was happy! He was eating breakfast like any other day! You can't just tell me that he's dead! You can't! I don't believe it! I can't! I can't! Soul! He's gone! He's gone forever! I'm never going to see him again! I'm never going to talk to him again! He left us. He's gone...forever"

Soul held in his emotions as he pulled his stepmother into a hug. His father had died. He died and he didn't even get a chance to see him. He didn't get a chance to tell him all the things he had buried beneath him. He left without saying goodbye to his sons. Wes was in New York while he didn't make it to him in time. Soul never expected his father to leave so soon. He thought there was still time ahead of them. Now, he regretted everything. He regretted hating his father all those years when he could have reconciled with him. How would their lives have been if he had let go off his grudge?

He and his stepmother held each other for a long time. Soul didn't let go of her until she had calmed down a little. He grabbed her shoulders and slowly pushed her off him. He gave her a small forced out smile before he wiped her tears away with his finger. "Stay here okay. I'm going to get you something to drink."

She nodded, but her tears started to pour out again. "Okay." She looked down at the floor before she headed to the waiting room. She sat down on one of the seats and Soul could see her hands shaking. "I'm g-going to call Wes. He needs to come. He n-needs to come f-for his fu-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she started crying again. Soul couldn't bear it anymore, though. Instead of going to her side, instead of telling her that he would call him, he left. He walked away from the waiting room and away from the doctor. He wanted to walk away from everything. He wanted everything to just be a dream, a nightmare that he would eventually wake up from.

He ended up in a long dark hallway by himself. That's the way he was now. He was alone. His mother was dead and now his father had died as well. Both his parents were gone and it angered him to think that he never spent time with either of them. Soul leaned his back against the wall as he placed his arm over his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his stepmother. He didn't want to show her that he was more affected by all this than her. His only father had died and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He had only seen him once in that entire year while she was still able to see him in the morning.

His pain was unbearable and he hated himself for ignoring his father throughout his high school years. He even moved out of the house with Wes just so he wouldn't have to see him anymore. Why? Why did he have to do that? Why didn't he just stay there? Why didn't he keep on trying to get his attention? Why did he let his jealousy and his hatred get the best of him? Soul wanted to rewind time. He wanted to erase of his stupid mistakes, but it was impossible. His dad was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything had happened so fast.

It was only him and Wes now. They were the only ones left from their family and Soul had never felt a stronger desire to be with his big brother. Soul tried to regain his composure, but he couldn't. His face would cringe every time he thought about his father. His heart would tug at him whenever he thought about his stepmother. His chest would ache whenever he thought about his brother.

Maka was the only one that could comfort him in that moment, but she wasn't there.

…

Maka was getting tired of her mother's constant nagging. Ever since she had gotten lost, she didn't lose her out of her sight and she treated her like a little girl. Mifune was also being just as annoying since he would go along with everything her mother said. Sometimes Maka couldn't help but wonder why he put up with all her nonsense. It was ridiculous and he looked more like a servant than a boyfriend.

"We're finally here." Maka exclaimed with some relief as she rubbed the back of her hands. Once again it had been an exhausting day and she was ready to hit the bed. They had just come home from a musical and her mother had still insisted on going somewhere out to eat. If Maka hadn't begged to come back to the hotel, they would probably be eating in some restaurant. "I don't understand where you get all this energy from. Seriously. Just looking at you makes me tired."

"Oh, Maka. You need to cheer up and have some fun." Her mother told her as she pulled out the key from her purse. She slowly slid it on lock before she opened the door. Maka was the first to walk in followed by Mifune and Matthew. "I'm sure there's lots of people who would love to be in your shoes. I mean think about it. What teenager wouldn't want to be in New York? I can't leave you locked up in the hotel. We came here to sight see and who knows when we'll get to do it again. It's not easy making money after all."

"Yeah, I guess." Maka told her as she took off her purse off her shoulder. She dropped it on top of her bed after she had pulled out her cellphone. She quickly turned it on to realize she had several missed calls, all of them being from Soul. Maka sighed before turning to look at her. "I'm going to step out into the balcony for a bit."

"What? Why? Didn't you just say you were tired?" Her mother said to her as she took Matthew from Mifune's arms. He stretched out his hands before heading toward his side of the room. Her mother sat down on a small couch and started rocking Matthew to sleep. Of course, the baby wasn't anywhere near tired. "If you're going to talk to Soul, why don't you just talk to him in here?"

Maka wasn't going to fall for her trick. She just wanted to eavesdrop and listen to their conversation. She couldn't talk to Soul in front of her mother because she would always make pointless comments from the background. She could never have a proper conversation with Soul when she was around. "It's fine. I think it's better if I talk out there. I like to have some privacy every once in awhile."

Without saying anything else, Maka stepped outside into the balcony, a breeze immediately hitting her face. She closed the door, letting out a long sigh. She looked at her cellphone before she started to dial Soul's number. She couldn't wait to talk to him. She couldn't wait to hear his voice. She wanted to tell him everything that she had done that day even though she was beat to the bone. He always found a way to lift her spirits.

They only had a couple of days left before she returned home. She had been counting down the days since she had arrived and it really pleased her to know that her trip would be over in less than two weeks. She wasn't going to deny the fact that the trip wasn't as bad as she had figured, but things just weren't the same without Soul. Without him around, Maka couldn't help but feel empty. That was all about to end, though. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around Soul's warm body.

"_Hello?" _It was Soul, but there was something different about voice. Whenever she would call, he would always answer with more excitement and enthusiasm. She wondered if he had had a hard day at work or something. _"Maka. Is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?" Maka teased around with him, letting out a small laugh. Her laugh died off when she received nothing but silence from him. Something was terribly wrong. Soul's voice sounded dry and almost sad. "Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls before. I guess I couldn't hear my phone. My mother took us to a musical this evening. It was okay until Matthew started crying because he had a dirty diaper."

"_Sounds like fun." _He told her, but Maka could feel that something was wrong. Getting a little worried, Maka sat down on the floor before she hugged her knees. Why was she getting a horrible feeling? Why was she scared all of a sudden? _"It sounds like your mother really wants you to have a good time."_

"I guess." Maka told them before a long awkward silence. Gripping on her cellphone, Maka let out a deep breath as she leaned her head on top of her arms. "Soul? What's wrong? Is everything okay? You're being awfully quiet today. Did something happen?"

He didn't respond to her and that's when Maka sat up straight. Her mind started thinking of a million things and she suddenly wanted to run toward him to get the truth. "Hey, Soul? Tell me?! Are you okay? Did something happen at work or something? What's wrong? You know you can tell me, right? I'm always here for you."

"_I'm not okay, Maka. You're right." _Soul told her, but knowing the truth didn't put Maka at ease at all. She stood up from her spot as she stared at the city before her. The wind was blowing more harshly now and it wasn't until then that Maka noticed the dark starless sky. _"My father. He's gone. He died."_

"What?" Maka gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widen with her horror as an image of Soul's father appeared in her mind. He was dead. Soul's father had died? Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you saying, Soul?"

"_He's dead. He died about an hour ago." _He told her and even though Maka could hear Soul's voice calm and steady, she knew that he had been crying. Maka bit her lips as her own tears began to flow from her eyes. His father was dead and she couldn't imagine the pain Soul could be going through. _"I still can't believe it myself. Meredith is inconsolable right now. She's been crying ever since the doctor gave us the news."_

"I'm so sorry, Soul." Maka cried, leaning her head down a bit. It hurt her so much. It hurt her so much that she couldn't be there with him. His father had just died and yet, she was hundreds of miles away from him. "I'm so sorry all this happened. I wish I could be there with you."

"_It's okay, Maka." _Soul said to her, but that wasn't going to stop her from crying. She was crying for so many reasons. She crying for Soul's father, for Soul, for his stepmother, for herself. She couldn't believe that all of that was happening? She couldn't believe Soul's father had actually passed away. She remembered when she had seen Soul devastated over the news that his father was sick. She couldn't even possibly imagine what he was feeling in that moment. _"Just hearing your voice is enough. It gives me strength."_

"No, Soul! It's not okay at all! I can't leave you like this!" Maka rubbed her eyes, but her tears wouldn't stop. Soul's voice sounded so sad and so pained. Maka just couldn't bear it. "I'm going to get a plane ticket right now and fly over there! I don't care what my mother says! I'm going home, right now!"

"_Maka, it's fine. I need to get through this alone." _He told her, but Maka wasn't listening. She couldn't stay in New York knowing that Soul was going through so much pain. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to show him her unconditional support and she wanted to show him that he wasn't alone. She was there for him and she was going to help him get through it. _"You don't have to come, Maka. Just stay with your parents. I think it'll be better that way."_

"But, Soul!"

"_Just listen to me, Maka." _Soul told her and Maka could hear the seriousness in his voice. _"I'm probably gonna spend a few days with my stepmother before Wes arrives. He should be on his way over here by now. He's going to be in charge of everything around here since Meredith isn't in the condition to do anything. Everything is going to be fine. Please don't worry about it."_

"How can you ask me to not worry about it?!" Maka was practically crying out to him and she was surprised her mother hadn't come out to check on her. "Why? I don't understand why you don't want me there with you! I want to be there with you, Soul! I'm getting a plane ticket no matter what you say!"

"_You're always so stubborn, aren't you? I told you everything is going to fine. Just let us handle this." _Soul called her stubborn, but he was being worse than her. Didn't he understand? Didn't he understand how she was feeling? _"I don't want you to see me like this, Maka. I think if I have you here with me, I'll only cry more."_

"Soul." Maka said in a firm voice as she gripped on her phone a little tighter. "I'm going back. I'm going back first thing in the morning,"

Without giving him a chance to speak, Maka closed her phone before she started crying again. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. She needed to stop before she went inside. She couldn't let her mother see her this way. It was going to crush her that their trip was going to be cut short, but Maka was sure she would understand if she explained things to her.

"Maka?!" Her mother opened the balcony door to find her face streaked with tears. She quickly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look up at her. "What's wrong?! Why are you crying?! Why were you yelling?! We could hear you from inside. Did you have a fight with Soul? Is everything okay?"

Maka shook her head and before she knew it, she was hugging her mother tightly. She started crying as she laid her head on top of her chest. There was no way she going to stay there. She was determined to go back to Death City. She just couldn't leave Soul by himself. She just couldn't. Maka could feel her sadness being soaked away by her mother gentle embrace.

She still had mother and as of the current moment, she had two fathers. Soul had lost both his parents and it was no denying how lonely he was probably feeling. He tried to act strong for her sake, but Maka wasn't going to fall for it.

He needed her more than ever and she wasn't planning on leaving him.

…


	64. Only One

**Soul Eater**

_Well, I'm back with chapter 64. I don't even know how I wrote this staying on one piece. I'm just feeling way too emotional right now. I can't really handle this. I was going to update this earlier, but I figured that the sooner I update this story, the faster it's going to end. That just makes me sad. We've come such a long way._

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that had been following my story up to this point! We've all come such a long way together and I can't thank you all enough. Each and every single one of your reviews brings a smile to my face as well as every follower/favorite I gain. Thank you all! So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 64 - Only One**

Maka stood in front of her home and she stared at it with a broken heart. She was finally home and yet, she was filled with nothing but sadness. She wanted to see him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. She wanted to give him support, but her eyes were already swelling with tears. The death of his father had been such a shock for her and she couldn't even imagine how torn Soul was probably feeling.

Taking a deep breath, Maka started to walk toward the front porch with her small suitcase in her hand. She had to drag her feet to the door since a part of her was afraid to face Soul. She didn't know if she would be able to handle the situation well enough. She was afraid she would break down and start crying. She needed to be strong, but she couldn't even find the strength to walk. Maka stopped walking when she stood right in front of the door. She raised her hand and got ready to knock, but her hand stayed still. She was trembling as a tear crawled down her cheek.

When she finally found the courage to knock, Maka took a step back and waited for Soul or someone to open the door. He was definitely home since his motorcycle was parked on the side of the of the road. Maka looked around, feeling the warm wind hit her face. It was such a beautiful day, but it just wasn't enough to lift her spirits. Maka knocked again, this time a bit louder and a bit more anxious. What was taking him so long? Was he okay? Maybe he wasn't home after all? A million questions scattered throughout her mind and just when she was about to pull out her key, the door finally creaked opened.

"Oh. You're finally here." Maka was surprised to find herself greeted by Wes. He gave her a small smile, but his eyes weren't smiling at all. They were lifeless and dull, their spark completely gone. He stepped to the side so she could come in. The house was quiet and dark, making a chill run down her spine. Maka turned to look back at Wes and it was until then that she noticed his black clothing. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I never expected to see you again so soon, in this situation."

"I'm so sorry, Wes." It was all she could say without shedding tears. She took a few steps toward him and placed her hand over his arm. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't say anything and he didn't even bother to look at her. He leaned his head down a little before turning to look away. He stepped away from her reach and Maka could see him wiping something off his face. He stayed that way for a minute or so before he turned back to look at her with a small smile. "It's okay, Maka. We'll get through this, so don't worry yourself."

Maka was about to ask Wes where Soul was when she saw him stepping out from the hallway. Her eyes widen the moment she came into contact with Soul's beautiful crimson eyes. Letting go of her suitcase, Maka started walking toward Soul and before she knew it, she had thrown herself in his arms. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her back, leaning his chin on top of her shoulder. Maka didn't want to let go him and she could feel the pain he was carrying within him. She gripped onto his shirt tightly and she could feel tears crawling down her face. "I'm so glad you're back, Maka." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. "Thank you so much for coming."

"What?" Maka stated, wiping her tears and pulling herself away slightly so she could look at him in the eyes. She placed her hands over his face and he managed to put a small smile just for her. "Did you actually think I wouldn't come? I told you I would. I would have gotten here earlier, but the airport was going through a lot of delays and it was hard finding the right ticket."

"You're so perfect, Maka." He told her, but Maka could see that he was struggling to keep a composed face. She could see him having a hard time looking at her in the eyes and that simply crushed her. Maka hugged him again after giving him a quick kiss in the cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm so sorry, Soul." Maka suddenly said in a rush as her hand started patting his soft hair. He stayed quiet, but Maka could tell his breathing was getting unease. "You're not alone, Soul. You still have me. I will never leave you. I'll always be right here with you and I will always support you. Your father seemed like a wonderful person and I'm sure he was always proud of you. He loved you, Soul and I love you too."

"Well, I think I'll get going then." Wes suddenly said, interrupting them. Soul let go of her to look at his older brother who was walking toward him. Wes smiled at him, placing his hand over his head to ruffle his hair. "You have me too, little Bro. I'm not going to leave you behind either. If you need anything, you can always call me. Don't forget that."

"Wait, you're leaving already? You're going back to New York?" Soul asked him with surprised as he watched Wes walk toward the door. "Didn't you get here just a couple of days ago? You don't have to leave so soon."

"I have work. I only asked for a couple of days off. I need to get back as soon as possible. The people at my work can't do anything without me." Wes said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. He grabbed a briefcase that was laying on the sofa before he started making his way toward the door again. "Everything is done here and I don't think I should stay here longer than I need to. Besides, I have someone waiting for me in New York. She's probably worried sick about me. So, take care of yourself. I'll see you again soon."

With that, Wes opened the door and stepped outside. He waved good-bye before he left the house for good. The entire living room was suddenly left in silence and Maka couldn't think of anything else to say to Soul. She looked at him and she could see sadness inside his eyes. The departure of his brother was affecting him more than she had thought and she couldn't exactly blame him. If she placed the situation in perspective, Wes was the only real family Soul had left. His mother was gone and now his father was gone as well. He was probably feeling more empty than ever and Maka knew her presence wasn't enough to fill in that hole.

"How are you feeling, Soul?" Maka asked him with a worried voice as she reached out to grab his hands. She gave them a tight squeeze, but Soul still seemed kind of out of it. She had never expected all of that to have happened. She remembered when just a week ago she was so excited to come back to Death City so she could see Soul again. Now that she was standing before him, Maka's heart was crumbled into a million pieces. "How's your stepmother doing?"

"She's doing better." Soul replied, letting out a long depressed sigh. He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the floor. Maka placed her hand over his face again, but he didn't bother to look up at her. He hid his eyes with his hair before he started speaking. "She's probably cried more than she has ever had in her entire life and seeing her like that made me regret so many things. She really is a kind person and I think she truly loved my father despite his cold manner. I should have seen that when I was little. I should have appreciated her kindness more. I guess I was too stupid to realize that."

He let out another sigh before he finally looked up at her. His finger began to trace the edge of her lips as his other hand slipped around her waist. "I still have trouble believing that my dad is actually gone. It's hard for me to think that I'll never see him again. There were so many things that I wanted to say to him, but he died and he never gave me the chance."

"I missed his funeral, didn't I?" Maka asked him a bit ashamed that she hadn't been there. When Soul told her about the death of his father on that chilly night, Maka remembered making the resolve of leaving the next day. Of course, for more than one reason, she wasn't able to make it in time especially since her mother was making a big deal about it. In the end, they all ended up coming back to Death City together. Maka let out a sigh as she turned to look away from him. "I'm so sorry about that. I wished I could have made it."

"It's fine. It's better this way." He told her as he grabbed a strand of her hair. He slowly let it fall from his fingers before he cupped her face. "I told you not to come. I told you to stay in New York with your family, but like always, you didn't listen to me." He gave her a small smirk, his face leaning a bit closer toward hers. "I'm glad you're here, though. For the first time, I'm grateful your stubbornness kicked in."

Without giving her a warning, Soul gently kissed her on the lips. Maka closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. She loved him and in all the time she gone, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. There wasn't a day that went by without her thinking about him. Soul began to kiss her with more force, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Maka hesitated for a bit, but she decided to let herself enjoy the moment and it wasn't long before she started doing the same thing.

Soul started pushing her back a little, but his lips never parted from hers even though she was running out of breath. She panted before she realized she was being pushed back on the sofa. With her body flat on the cushion, Soul climbed on top of her and he stared down at her. Maka could feel her heart pounding loudly inside her chest and she was almost sure her face was bright red. Maka turned away from embarrassment, but Soul held her face steady with his hand.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to kiss you, Maka." He told her, his head tilting to the side. "You don't know how badly I wanted to hold you in my arms. I was dying to see you and each day felt like an eternity. I wanted to call you every five minutes and I don't know how the hell I even made it through the day without having you here. You have no idea how depressing it was to come home to not find you here. You're finally back, though and I'm never going to let your mother or anyone else take you away from me. You're not leaving my side ever again."

He leaned his face closer to hers and Maka could feel his hot breath hitting her skin. She shifted herself uncomfortably on the sofa, but Soul grabbed her wrists to prevent her moving. He gave her a small smirk before he started to kiss her again. He pushed himself closer to her and this time, Maka could really feel herself running out of breath. He let go of one of her wrists to place his hand underneath her blouse. He started touching her skin with his rough hand and before she knew it, Soul had unstrapped her bra and had pulled it off.

"I've been wanting to touch you so badly, Maka." Soul whispered in her ear before he nibbled on it. Maka closed her eyes as she placed her hands behind his back. She began to soothe his hair, pulling him closer to her. She bit her lip the moment she realized Soul was taking off her skirt. He tossed it on the floor before he started unbuttoning her blouse. "You drive me crazy. Look at how you get me. You're the only girl for me and I'm never going to let you go. Do hear that?"

Maka nodded, but she knew if she opened her mouth, she would only ended up moaning. She didn't want Soul to hear like that. It was just too embarrassing for her. He started kissing the side of her neck as he held on to her breasts. Pretty soon, his wet kisses started traveling down her body, making her quiver a bit.

It wasn't long before Soul started taking off his black shirt and the only thing Maka could do was watch him. When he was hovering above her shirtless, her hands immediately went up to touch his bare chest. He was perfect. His body was perfect in every absolute way and she could help but admire it. Soul bent down to kiss her again passionately and Maka could hear him unzipping his pants anxiously.

"Dammit, Maka." He panted, taking off her wet panties in a hurry. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

…

"Hey, Soul?" Maka called out to him as he stopped his motorcycle in front of the traffic light. "Where are we going? You said we weren't going far, but you've been driving for a long time now. The sun is already starting to set. Where are you taking me?"

Soul smiled to himself, his eyes staying focused on the red light that was ahead of him. It was amazing how happy Maka could make him despite the loss of his own father. Ever since he heard of the death of his father, Soul was hardly able to talk. His sadness and loneliness were starting to get the best of him, making him feel miserable. His friends did manage to bring him back to life a little. He could clearly remember Black*Star's loud sobbing during his father's funeral and he was the one that ended consoling that idiot instead of it being the opposite way around. As much as he hated to admit it, in that moment, nothing had brought him more joy than being with Wes. Despite all the hate and resentment they used to feel for one another, Wes supported him during the entire burial and he never left his side. For the first time his life, he acted like an older brother.

When the traffic light finally turned green, Soul stepped on the gas pedal with all his might, quickly leaving the cars that had been standing right next to him. He felt Maka's hands gripping him a little tighter as the wind pushed against them. He loved it, though. He loved feeling her so close and he loved the fact that she finally with him again. He couldn't stand the idea of being away from her anymore. He was nothing without her and it was time he made it clear to her once and for all.

Soul turned the corner roughly, making it just in time before the traffic light turned red again. When they had finally made it to their destination, Soul entered the parking lot and stopped in the first spot he found. He quickly got off his motorcycle before he helped Maka get off, taking his helmet from her. Her eyes widen a little before she started looking around curiously. "Haven't we been here before?" She asked him. "We've been here before haven't we?"

"I'm surprised you remembered." Soul told her with a smile as he walked ahead of her. He heard Maka let out a small giggle as she followed him. "The last time I brought you here was the day Kid left with his father overseas. It feels like it's been such a long time since we last came here."

They kept walking until they stood underneath the same tree they had stood under so many months ago. Many memories came flooding in and Soul couldn't help but let out a small sigh. Back then, things were so different with her. He could still remember the way he was battling with his feelings as he tried to figure out what he felt for Maka. "I remember." Maka told him as she grabbed his arm. They both looked out at the lake that was before them and Soul could hear Maka letting out a sigh of her own. "I think I fell asleep on top of you."

The sky looked beautiful since the setting sun gave it a nice orange yellow color. There were several clouds stretched out across as well and the wind was helping cool down the summer heat. "Do you remember how we first met, Maka? I don't I'm ever going to forget the way you slapped me across the face."

"Please, don't remind me." Maka told him, letting go of his arm. She placed her hands on her hips and looked away with a pout. "I didn't like you at all back then, what was I suppose to do when I saw you approaching me? It was pretty scary. I was a nobody and yet, the flirt Soul Eater Evans was coming my way. It was normal for me to freak out, don't you think?"

"That's not a good enough of an excuse." Soul teased her, grabbing her hand again. "You actually rejected me at first. You were the first girl that ever did that to me. Maybe that was part of the reason why I got so infatuated with you."

"Infatuated with me?" She lifted an eyebrow as she gave him a glare. Soul let out a small laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him before he gave her a kiss in the cheek. "You were only after me because of that stupid bet you made with the idiot Black*Star. Just like the way you're never going to forget the slap I gave you, I'm never going to forget that bet. Do you have any idea how hurt I was when I realized that you were just playing around with me? It hurt. It hurt a lot."

"It hurt because you already liked me. Isn't that right?" Soul told her and Maka didn't say anything because she knew he was right. Letting out another sigh, Soul pulled Maka's hand down and sat her down in between his legs on the ground. He leaned his head on top of her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her stomach. He could smell her beautiful aroma, a scent that was inked inside him. "Still, I was already in love with you by that point. I really did love you sincerely. I got drunk with Black*Star the day you broke up with me."

"I know. You came to my house looking like an idiot." Maka told him, turning to look at him with a scowl on her face. She laughed it off, though, leaning her head back on his chest. "You always look like an idiot. That's no surprise. I remember the way you started chasing me around so I could forgive you."

"I wasn't chasing you around." Soul quickly protested and he was glad Maka couldn't see his flushed up face. Was he really chasing her around? He was probably that desperate to get back together with her. "In the end, you gave me the best birthday present ever. You brought me a cake, along with your forgiveness. I think I peed from happiness."

"Eww, Soul! That's gross!" Maka laughed as she playfully hit his hand. He loved her and being with her that way made him forget everything. When he was with her, he could be at peace and most importantly he could be himself. "Still, it wasn't long after that before out real troubles popped up."

"Yeah, I know." Soul said as he embraced Maka a little tighter. "Everything went crazy. You started getting stalked, that bastard Giriko appeared again, and that Asura creep killed me in more ways than one. I really thought I wasn't going to live through that and remembering it still shakes me up. You were able to pull me out of it, though."

"Yeah, thankfully." Maka replied, grabbing his hand and giving it a kiss. Soul didn't like to remember those things, but they were things he had to face if he was recollecting his past. "Don't ever let those things get you down, Soul. I remembered the way you tried to break up with me after that, saying that you didn't deserve me."

"You were too stubborn to let go of me, though." Soul smiled to himself as he looked at the setting sun once more. The wind blew swiftly against his hair and he could faintly hear the laughing of children. "Then my brother said he was leaving to New York and that's when you ended up moving in with me. Man, I thought your dad was never going to let you do something like that. I'm sure he still regrets letting you go in that manner. He would probably take any opportunity to get you back. It was probably your mom who convinced him."

"Well, she did want me to go abroad with her and I definitely wasn't going to do that." Maka reminded and Soul couldn't help but nod. "I'm so glad I moved in with you, though. You never would have made it on your own. You can't cook, you can't do the laundry without messing up and you're to lazy to do the simplest chores. Still, it's worth it because I get to be near you everyday. I'm thinking we'll be this way for a long time."

"Not for a long time." Soul quickly corrected her, squeezing her hands. "Forever. We're going to be this way forever."

"Soul?" Maka began before she shifted her body around to look at him and Soul could swear her eyes were sparkling under the weak setting sun. "I know I've probably said this before, but I'm so glad I got to meet you and I'm so glad that I'm able to be this way with you. You were my first for everything and you probably already know that. I guess, in a strange and weird sort of way, I'm glad you accepted that bet. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that. Our paths would have never crossed. Can you imagine what that would be like? If I hadn't met you, I would probably stuck inside my old room reading a book or something. That's pretty scary to think about."

Soul didn't say anything as he placed his hand inside one of his pockets. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. The time had finally come and he didn't think he could wait much longer. "Maka." He started, grabbing her attention. "I have something for you."

"You got something for me?" She looked at him a bit confused before her eyes started glowing with excitement. "Oh! Is this what you were talking about before I left to New York? You said you were going to give me something when I got back, right? Is this what you're talking about?"

He nodded as he pulled out a small square box from one of his pockets. He held it in front of her, but Maka just stared at it with a perplexed face. Soul gave her a smirk before he slowly opened it, showing her the small ring that was inside. He watched as her face change to utter shock. She placed her hands over mouth, preventing her gasp from coming out. "Maka," He stated, pulling out the ring from the box. "I want to grow old with you."

By that point, Maka was in tears and Soul had to grab her hand so he could slip the ring on her finger. She cried loudly as she looked at her finger with amazement. "What about you? Do you want to spend the rest of your years with me?"

"Of course, I do, Soul! I'm just so happy right now." Maka cried, rubbing her eyes with her small fragile hands. "I love you so much, Soul. You're best thing that has ever happened to me. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I'm the happiest girl in the whole world! I love you! I love you!"

Soul grabbed her hands and gave them a soft gentle kiss. He looked at her beautiful green eyes, the green eyes that had captivated him since day one. "Thank you, Maka. I promise I will never leave you. I promise I will always look out for you and I will never let anything hurt you. I promise to always support you. I promise to always be here for you. I'll make you happiest woman on earth and I will try my best to only make you shed tears of joy. You're the only one for me. I can't go on if you're not by my side. That's why I'm giving you this ring. I want the whole world to know that you're taken and that you're my future wife."

"Soul." Maka began, sniffing and placing her soft hand over his face. "The same thing goes for me then. I promise I will never leave you and I promise to always be here for you. I'll never let anything hurt you and I'll never let despair get the best of you. You can count on me as a friend, as a lover, and as a future bride. I love you, Soul. Don't ever forget that."

With the sun setting out in the distance, Soul leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He savored her, enjoying the feeling that only she was capable of creating. He slowly started pushing her back, making her lay down on the soft grass. He caressed her face as he continued to kiss her and he could feel her hands touching the back of his neck. She was the one. She one that he was destined to be with and now that they had exchanged vows, they would be that way forevermore.

Their love for one another was true, pure and untouchable.

…


End file.
